Not so Different
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: THIS PARTICULAR STORY IS DEAD. LOOK FOR THE REWRTTIEN VERSION WITH THE SAME NAME. What if Blitz was not left at the doorstep of the orphanage, but rather taken by Mary in the first place? This might explain it all.
1. (Rewritten) Season 1 (Part 1)

**Luna: Welcome one and all, I am your favorite princess of the night here. What's that, you want to know more about what could have been with Blitzkrieg? Well it is the duty of a princess to aid her subjects so I will regale you all with a more in depth look into this.**

* * *

Mary sighs as she looks back on Manehatten still burning before she removes her headdress, letting her mane flow freely and starts to remove other articles of clothing, all the while holding the bundle in her hooves or wings. Once she had effectively strip, she lowered the front of the bundle a bit to see a sleeping dark blue unicorn. "Let's go my little Blitzkrieg." Mary says.

Blitz coos as he turns a little in his sleep.

"Don't worry, momma is here for you." Mary says before unfurling her wings.

Mary flew for a while as she leaves behind the burning city and heads west and keeps taking breaks and such until she sees a large castle ahead of her. She frowns and looks around until she sees a small town down in the valley below and heads down there until she lands behind a house and looks around until she spots an inn.

She smiles a bit and heads right in as Blitz fusses a bit. "Shh, shh. It's okay." She softly said as she walks up to the counter and drops some bits. "Single room." She said and got a single key in return and heads down the hall until she finds her room and enters it. "You're going to be safe Blitz. You won't be taken away from me anymore or anyway."

Mary lays the bundle with Blitz in it on the bed before climbing in herself and wraps her wing around him before following to sleep. "I love you Blitzkrieg."

Mary smiles as she opens her eyes again before going wide eyed and sees Blitz gone. "Blitzkrieg?!" She yelled out and the door to her room bursts open to Blitz.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Blitz asks quickly walking over.

"Oh there you are my little colt!" Mary says bringing him up into her wings.

"Mommy, I'm ok." Blitz says blushing and tries to push her away.

Mary looks around and notices she was not in the hotel room, but in a bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Blitz asks looking up at her.

Mary smiles at him. "Sure, want to go out?"

"I…I don't know." Blitz says very shyly.

"It's ok my little colt, come on." Mary says starting to walk with him in her hooves.

Blitz kept pushing. "Mom, I'm not a foal."

"Yes you are. You are only…four years old." Mary says not sure where the last part came from.

Blitz huffs and crosses his hooves. "I'm not a foal."

Mary giggles at this and nuzzles him. "Come on, to the market." Mary says before grabbing a bag. When they were outside, they see many ponies walking around. Mary keeps carrying the now slightly shaken Blitz who moved to her back and was hiding in her wings.

"Morning Mary, how are you doing today?" A pony at a stand calls.

Mary smiles. "Just fine. Came to find some groceries for my house so I can make this pouty little one some breakfast." Mary says as it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

The pony chuckles. "Alright, want some tomatoes or apples because the Apple family got a fresh batch in."

"Oh, that would be lovely. Tell me, how is those foals of them Apples?" Mary says getting bits out.

The pony smiles and gives her some tomatoes. "Just fine. I think they have their foals there helping out. Maybe this little one would like to see them." The pony said pointing to Blitz who kept cowering.

"I think him seeing Applejack again would be good." Mary says looking back at him.

"He still has the biggest shyness thing I have ever seen." The pony says.

Mary smiles. "That's my Blitzy."

"Oh good morning Ms. Reed." A new voice calls. Mary turns to see a young Mayor Mare walking up with a mane of pink and wearing a track like suit.

"Oh mayor, on your morning run I see." Mary says.

"Yes, oh, is that little Blitz? My, look how much he has grown. It only seems like yesterday that he arrived with you in Ponyville those four years ago." Mare says.

Mary smiles. "Yeah, four years." She said rubbing her head a bit.

"Oh, your head still hurting you when you hit it on that low hanging beam?" Mare asks.

Mary looks around for a bit. "Yeah, must be that. I think I need those herbs again."

"Oh don't threat dearie and I'm a little surprised that you are not packed to go to Cloudsdale thought." Mare says.

"Cloudsdale?" Mary asks.

"Don't tell me you forgot about those legal papers you need to file with many other pegasus for the country's population count survey." Mayor says.

"Oh right, that." Mary says looking sheepishly.

"I must say, I don't envy you since you will have to go through several other things as those documents that were in Manehatten still haven't been found. Poor dears, they are still trying to restore order over there after those guard's actions and the pirate raid. Maybe the documents were destroyed by the fire like many other things." Mare says.

Mary smiles. "Yes well, at least we would get back in order soon."

"Yes and it's a shame you have to take your little foal there as well. Although the princess is at least having the government supplying a place for all the pegasus who will have to do that to take their foals to be taken care of." Mare says.

Mary frowns. "He's staying with me."

"You will have to take that up with the government Mary, not with me. Beside at least there, he won't fall through the clouds up in Cloudsdale. I mean it is a daycare for that purpose." Mare says.

Mary still raises an eyebrow. "Not letting go."

"Yes, I mean if he were to fall off you somehow, he would fall right through Cloudsdale. It mainly is for his safety." Mare says.

Mary sighs. "Fine."

"Oh look there, seems the Apples finished setting up their shop." The stallion says after Mary paid him.

Mary smiles and nods. "Okay, bye now." She said walking away.

Both Mare and the stallion wave back as she heads to the stand where she saw a big yellow coated stallion. "Ah, Ms. Mary." He greets.

Mary smiles. "Hi there Mr. Apple. Got any apples for me?"

"Sure do. Applejack darling, could you hoof me a few apples?" Mr. Apple asks.

Applejack looks up at him before picking up two apples with both hooves and gives it to him.

"Thanks darlin. So is your little one with you?" Mr. Apple asks.

"Yeah, he is trying to hide in my wings like he always does." Mary says smiling.

Mr. Apple chuckles. "Just as shy. Little Applejack loves playing with him."

"Who knows, maybe she's my little Blitz's future mare." Mary jokes as Applejack gets out her lasso.

Blitz yelps and hides more.

Mr. Apple chuckles as Applejack throws her lasso at him.

Blitz screams as his legs gets wrapped and gets dragged away. "Help me!"

"Oh, it's so cute watching those two." Mary says as Blitz managed to escape from the rope and was running away from Applejack who was giving chase.

"Ma offer is still open to move in with us if you ever want to. The family knows its hard bein a single parent." Mr. Apple says.

Mary smiles as she looks to the foals playing around. "I…I don't know."

"The offer is always opened." Mr. Apple says.

Mary nods. "Thank you. Can Blitz stay with you guys for a bit?"

"Um…sure, if ya'll got some errands to run the…this about goin to Cloudsdale?" Mr. Apple asks.

Mary nods. "Yes, I don't trust them with my son."

"I wish we could, but we are required to take our foals with us and we also have to go get registered so we have to leave the farm unattended for a while." Mr. Apple says sighing, not sounding happy about the counting thing himself.

Mary sighs. "Dang it. I thought it was just pegasus."

"Nope, unfortunately it's for all of the residence. I think a few guards will be posted in each settlement while this happens though." Mr. Apple says as Blitz hide behind his mother as Applejack tried hopping after him with her lasso, tying her hooves together.

Mary smiles at them. "At least they would still be around."

"Well, I'll be seein y'all around and please come visit some time, ma wife would love to have you over." Mr. Apple says before helping Applejack get untied and Mary paid.

Mary nods. "Sure. Come on Blitz." She said carrying him again.

"Mommy, that filly scares me." Blitz says shivering a bit.

Mary smiles. "She's just playing dear."

Blitz whines as he looks up at her. "Doesn't feel like it."

"Oh my silly little foal. Come on, with these I can make us breakfast." Mary says before nuzzling him.

Blitz still tries to push her away. "Mom."

Mary chuckles as she walks into their home.

* * *

"Here we are at last." Mary says flexing her wings as she had landed on Cloudsdale, Blitz fastened to her back still.

Blitz looks around and smiles. "Cool."

"You have to stay in the seat sweetie until we reach the daycare." Mary says feeling him try and fiddle with the straps.

"Aw!" Blitz whines.

"Now let's see." Mary says walking around with no idea where to go for a while before sighing and asking a nearby pony who happened to be wandering around for directions. "Pardon me, which way to the daycare for all the population count survey?" Mary asks.

The pony just raises an eyebrow and points behind him. "This is the building." He said pointing at the building.

"Thank you." Mary says walking in when the stallion noticed the colt on her back was a unicorn.

"How the heck…?" The stallion asks himself.

Mary smiles as she enters the building and sees many ponies lined up or waiting and follows the signs to the daycare that had a mare at the desk in front. "Hello, I'm dropping off my son. He's a unicorn…so…"

The mare suddenly turns her chair around and Mary sees a familiar wavy mane and tail. "Of course. Just drop him off in there and he won't fall off the clouds." Luna said winking.

"Thank you." Mary says signing her and Blitz's name.

Luna giggles as Mary walks in. "Mommy, aren't I staying with you?" Blitz asks a little scared, connecting the dots on what is happening.

Mary smiles and nuzzles him. "My smart boy. I'll be gone for a bit. But I promise I'll be back soon. Just play around with the foals a bit and I'll be back before you know it."

"But, but…" Blitz started tearing up a bit.

Mary sighs and kisses his forehead. "You'll be fine Blitzy. You're my brave little colt, right? Ready to protect mommy?"

"Ye…yeah." Blitz says sniffing.

"Mommy will be back soon, ok? When I get back, we will go get something to eat and have some fun, ok?" Mary asks.

"O…okay mommy." Blitz says.

Mary smiles and ruffles his mane. "That's my colt." She said before leaving the daycare and passing the mare outside who kept watching her. 'Weird.' She thought heading to the survey center.

Blitz looked around at all the different foals almost all pegasi flew around having fun mostly. Having not noticed him yet, Blitz moved into a corner hoping to avoid notice all together till his mother came for him.

"Excuse me?" A filly asks as she stood in front of the unicorn, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" Blitz asks looking up a bit and a sees a rainbow maned and blue pegasus with a cream coated and pink mane one behind her.

"Can we play with you? Nopony else wants to with us." The rainbow maned one asks as the pink maned one walks slowly up to him.

"Um…um…" Blitz tried to say.

"Fluttershy, I think he speaks your language." Rainbow says looking to her.

Fluttershy was silent, hidden half behind her mane and tries to say something before just she eeped.

Blitz peeks around at her as she tries to hide. "Um…well…"

"Please?" Fluttershy manages.

Blitz watches them before nodding slowly. "Sure."

"Hey look, it's Rainbow Crash and Klutzershy." A colt says getting a laugh from the other two pegasus colts.

Blitz frowns as he listens to them. "What do you guys want?" Rainbow asks turning to them with a frown.

The three just ignore her and kept teasing them. "Oh, what is that? Is that one of those horn ponies? What, couldn't get accepted by your own kind?" A light gamboge coated pegasus mocks.

"Back off Hoops." Rainbow growls.

Fluttershy squeaks and hides behind her. "Yeah…um…back off. If you don't mind." She said meekly.

"Why don't you make us?" A dark brown colt challenged.

Rainbow snorts. "I'd be happy too." She said scratching her hoof against the ground.

"No fighting children." A caretaker called.

Rainbow and the colt kept having a stare down before Blitz steps in between them and stares down the colt. "What did you say about me?"

"I said, not even your own kind will accept you." Hoops says.

"At this, I will do as my mommy taught me." Blitz says.

The colts laugh out loud. "Oh and that is?" Hoops asks before the next thing he knew, he felt a throbbing pain from his head when Blitz head-butted him.

Blitz snorts. "That." Blitz says.

Hoops growls as he holds his head. "You're going to pay for that you horned freak!" He yelled before launching himself at Blitz as he dodges to the side.

"Come on bro, let's go." One of the other three said unnerved that Blitz fought back physically.

Hoops kept growling as he kept trying to hit Blitz rather sloppy. "Shut up and let me hit him!"

Blitz tilts his head to dodge a hoof. "There is more mommy taught me." Blitz said before grabbing his hoof and slamming him into the floor.

"Come on man, let's go. This isn't fun anymore." The other said.

"I'll get you next time horned freak." Hoops says runnin away with his tail between his legs.

Blitz sighs in relief before looking to the two fillies. "You okay?"

"That…was…awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

Blitz blushes. "Um…thank you?" He tried to say.

* * *

"Finally it is over. Thank you for keeping me company Mr. Blaze." Mary says finally finishing her paperwork.

Blaze chuckles. "No trouble. Sometimes the burden of being the only parent does take its toll, but it's worth it." He said organizing the papers he had.

"Oh, you have one of your own?" Mary asks.

Blaze nods. "Yep, my little filly. Rainbow Dash. Takes after her mother very much. Even has her fiery attitude and I love her for that."

"My colt Blitzkrieg is here as well, though I didn't want to bring him. He is a unicorn like his late father and I keep worrying if he fell through the clouds." Mary says as they head back to the daycare.

Blaze smiles. "Well I'm sure the floor is still holding. There are some earth ponies here too. Just in case, maybe you should learn the cloud walking spell when he's ready. Might come in handy in case he meets anypony here and wants to meet them again."

"Oh Celestia no. He can't even do telekinesis yet. He has a little trouble drawing out his magic. Sometimes I wish I were a unicorn to know if that is normal or something is wrong with him." Mary says worried.

Blaze nods. "There is a hospital down in your town right? Maybe they can figure it out. Sometimes foals can't do the things they are born with. Like my filly's friend. She can barely fly as it is and Rainbow can fly so fast, she's leaving the competition behind. I think the same is true for unicorns and earth ponies."

"Maybe, but speaking about others, I hope is ok. He is not good with others most of the time. Terribly shy you see." Mary says.

Blaze chuckles. "Yes well, the same is true for the other filly. She's too shy like her mother, but she's like family and we love her all the same."

"Y…you…talking about me?" A mare asks joining them.

Mary looks behind them to see a heavily garbed pegasus with her eyes barely peeking out and no mane or tail to show. "Yes…um…are you okay?" She asks carefully,

"Oh that is her mother I told you about. How are you today Cloud?" Blaze asks.

Cloud whimpers. "Fine." She whispered.

"Come to pick up your little foal as well?" Mary asks.

Cloud nods. "Yes…um…she must be so scared."

"Any trouble with your paperwork?" Blaze asks.

Cloud tries to look ahead. "Well one thing. Why the question on 'Were you in Manehattan in the five years?'"

"You or me?" Mary asks.

Cloud looks at her. "You too?"

"Yeah, I had to do extra work because they think mine and my little colt documents were destroyed in the fire." Mary says sighing.

Cloud watches her. "I see."

"So what about your foal? My little one is a hooful, can't even leave the house without trying to hide in my wings." Mary says smiling.

Cloud smiles. "Mane here."

Both mares giggle at finding common ground.

Blaze sighs. "Mares." He said continuing to head to the daycare center.

"What was that honey?" A blue mare asks walking up to him.

Blaze sweats. "Nothing hon."

"That's what I thought." The mare says as Mary and Cloud giggled at that display.

Mary smiles. "Your wife I presume?"

"Yes, this is my love, Spectral Dash." Blaze says leaning into her shoulder.

Spectral smirks. "And he's my stallion that listen to me always without question. So who are you?"

"I'm Mary Read. I met your husband in line for this whole thing." Mary says.

Spectral smiles. "Nice to meet you. So you going to get your foal?"

"Yes. Blitzy time to go." Mary calls walking into the daycare.

Blitz looks up from the whole fort of blocks. "Hey mom." He said smiling.

"Come here my little colt." Mary says picking him up and smiling.

Blitz smiles and turns to the two fillies still in the block fort. "Bye guys." He said waving to them.

"Oh, did you make some friends?" Mary asks nuzzling him.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, they're real cool."

"So where is this little one's dad, back home?" Spectral asks.

"Unfortunately no. Blitz's father never got the chance to meet him. Life at sea is a hard life. Almost as hard is being a single mother in a room of stallions in heat." Mary jokes at the last part as she straps Blitz to her back.

All the adult mares blushes at that. "Trust me. I know." Spectral said wrapping a hoof around Blaze.

"So…um, he was a sailor?" Cloud asks as Fluttershy hide behind her hooves.

"Yeah, we both were. That is how we met, my ship was recruiting some new blood." Mary says smiling now that Blitz was fastened.

Blaze smiles and redid a strap. "Get this one fixed. Its threads are starting to become undone. And let me guess, he was the only one who didn't try to go after you?"

"Oh no, he was the only one brave or stupid enough after I broke a few of them over the stern." Mary says smirking.

All of them laugh as Mary tests her wings. "Well, I have to go now. Blitz's old friend might get lonely."

"Mommy, lunch." Blitz reminds.

Mary sweat drops. "You guys know any good shops?"

"There is a good cafe near the Cloudsdale Stadium." Blaze says as he and Rainbow give Spectral a smirk.

"Alright fine, we'll go see the wonderbolts show today." Spectral says.

Mary tilts her head. "Wonderbolts?"

"A performance team of fliers these two can't get enough of them." Spectral explains.

Blaze and Rainbow grin. "They're awesome!" They cheered.

"Are they really that good?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, they're the most awesome team ever."

"Mommy?" Blitz asks.

"Ok my little colt, we can go watch them." Mary says ruffling his mane.

"Yay!" He cheers.

"You mind showing us there? I hate to admit it, but I can't navigate this city." Mary says embarrassed.

Blaze smiles. "Sure. You're like family now."

Spectral pushes her husband forward. "Sorry about him."

Mary smirks. "What for?"

"For getting fresh." Spectral says more to Blaze than Mary.

Blaze looks away. "Well, I always treat friends like family."

Mary giggles as the three foal were confused as they walked.

"So you joining us Cloud?" Spectral asks.

Cloud nervously nods. "Sure." She said walking with them.

* * *

Mary smiles as Blitz and Rainbow were talking freely as they left the stadium with a Wonderbolt hat and toy in Blitz's hooves.

"That was awesome!" Blitz cheers.

"I know right." Rainbow says.

"Seems your colt really liked the show." Spectral says.

"Yes, though it isn't too surprising. He really enjoys me taking him flying." Mary says smiling.

Cloud looks to her. "A unicorn liking to fly? Must be tough."

"He takes after me. Loves to fly and feel free." Mary says smirking.

Blaze chuckles. "Our daughter would really love playing with him."

"Maybe we can arrange for them to play more." Mary says before she exchanges residence information with them and Cloud.

Cloud smiles. "My little filly would love it."

"We will see what we can arrange. Well, we best get back to Ponyville." Mary says smiling at the tired Blitz.

Blitz yawns. "Bye guys." He said trying to wave.

"See ya." Rainbow calls.

"Bye." Fluttershy manages.

Blitz keeps waving as Mary takes off and waves at them too and heads to Ponyville. "Did you have fun?" She asks as she goes into a gentle flight.

"Yes mommy." Blitz says yawning as Mary flew through the night sky, his souvenirs safely tucked into Mary's saddlebag.

Mary smiles and looks to him. "Rest now my little colt." Mary says reaching back and pets his head.

"Okay mommy." Blitz yawns and laying his head down as Mary continues to fly with him.

Mary smiles and sighs. "I love you my little colt."

"I love you too mommy." Blitz says before falling asleep.

Mary sighs in relief. "Hard to believe this happened." Mary says before flying a few more hours to see her home come into view. Mary lands and goes to the front door.

"Pardon me ma'am, I'm looking for a Mr. James Kidd." A gruff voice says behind her that she recognized from her past.

Mary looks behind her and raises an eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

"An old friend." Says a large black stallion dressed in a captain's outfit.

Mary frowns. "I'm sorry. He's in Canterlot, next to the guard barracks and wanted posters of you."

"Yea still the same as you were when you were a captain Kidd or would you prefer Mary Read?" The stallion asks.

Mary scoffs. "I left that behind. Now let me live my life here and with my son."

"I intend to. Our way is of freedom and you were within your rights." The stallion says.

Mary still frowns. "And what are you doing here?"

"Wanted ta find out why you left. Was thinking maybe ya found a treasure you wouldn't share or maybe ya found yourself a lass. Now do I see it was the former." The stallion says.

Mary huffs. "Yes and now you know. Now you can leave."

"Alright Kidd." The stallion said turning to leave. "Take care of that treasure of yours." He says leaving.

Mary stares at him before looking at Blitz who was sleeping soundly. "Mom…" He said quietly.

Mary smiles before heading inside of the house, locking the door behind her before taking and tucking him into bed. "Good night my treasure." Mary says.

Blitz snorts in his sleep.

Mary smiles and cover him with her wings as she laid beside him.

Mary sighs as she opens her eyes again and sees Blitz gone. "Blitz?" She calls out.

"Here mom." Blitz calls trying to climb up and look into her chest.

Mary's eyes widen and rushes over. "Blitz, not in there." She said pulling him away and closes the chest.

"Why not?" Blitz asks confused as Mary was now holding him in her wings.

Mary sighs and locks the chest. "Because you are not old enough to understand what's in there." Mary says taking note that he was now a little bigger.

"Ah!" Blitz whines a little.

Mary smiles. "Come on, let me make you something and then we can head to Canterlot and take you to the school. This thing needs to work its muscles and examined in case something is wrong." She said poking his horn.

"Alright mommy." Blitz says nuzzling her side.

Mary smiles and nuzzles him back. "Now what do you want?" She asks poking his stomach.

"Your specialty breakfast." Blitz says smirking.

Mary grins. "Oh, a challenge. Alright, but you have to clean up your room."

"Ok!" Blitz call out running off to his room.

Mary smiles. "Such a good boy." She said heading to the kitchen. Mary starts cooking adding cinnamon and sugar to the pancake batter as it cook. "Blitz, breakfast is ready!" Mary calls.

Blitz rushes out of his room and to the table Mary smiling as she spies him wearing his favorite bucket hat with the wonderbolt insignia on it.

Mary sighs. "Blitz." She said exasperated.

"What mommy?" Blitz asks tilting his head a little.

Mary points a spatula at him. "Hat."

"Oh right." Blitz says taking his hat off at the table.

Mary smiles and hits the handle and sends the pancake onto his plate. "Eat up."

"Aren't you going to eat mommy?" Blitz asks.

Mary shakes her head. "Nope, this is your special day. So walk me through what you are going to do."

"We are going to the Canterlot School for gifted unicorns to have them examine me to see if there is a reason I can't use my magic well and then tomorrow we are having a surprise party where you invited all my friends." Blitz says surprising Mary he knew that latter part.

Mary smiles. "Wow. Such a smart colt."

"Mommy, why do you think I can't use magic well even though I am nearly seven?" Blitz asks.

Mary sighs. "I don't know sweetie. That's what we're going to find out."

"Mommy, please eat, you worry me when you don't." Blitz says.

Mary smiles at him as she grabs a cup of coffee off the counter. "Then you have to eat."

"I will." Blitz says as she sits next to him. Blitz smiles as a little of his mane fell over his eyes and he uses his breathe to try and push it out of his vision.

Mary giggles. "Cut your mane sweetie."

"Please, it is annoying me." Blitz says.

Mary tilts her head. "It looks cute though."

"To keep the mane out of my eyes is why you got me my hats mommy." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Yes, that too. Though you like to style that thing."

Blitz notices the brush on the counter and goes back to eating after Mary started to brush his mane.

"Now what are you looking to do? Medical?" Mary asks brushing his mane.

"I don't know mommy." Blitz says enjoying being brushed by her. "Maybe I will help manage the weather team here." Blitz says.

Mary smiles as he leaned into her brushing. "Most foals your age hate being brushed my little colt."

"Why, it feels nice." Blitz says.

Mary smirks. "Embarrassment. Not many would want a brushing mane from their mother anymore."

"They let that stop them?" Blitz asks confused.

Mary sighs. "Eat up and I'll get our things ready. Be ready for some prodding." She said getting up.

"Only if you say it's ok mommy." Blitz says going back to eating the last two pancakes on his plate as Mary kissed his head as she walked by.

Mary chuckles. "Only if you do the best you will do when you get tested."

"I wonder how Jackie is doing." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "Oh, she will be fine."

Blitz seemed unsure as he finished and took his plate to the sink to wash after putting the stand in place for him to reach it.

Mary smiles as she packs their bags. "How do you feel honey?"

"I feel fine." Blitz says walking over to her.

Mary nods and gives him his bags. "Alright, you ready?"

"Ready mommy." Blitz says putting on his favorite hat.

Mary chuckles and ruffles his mane and leads him out. "Alright, hang on, because it's going to be a while." She said picking him up and putting him on her back.

Blitz smiled as she took off. "Mommy, how much longer will you be able to carry me around?" Blitz asks suddenly.

Mary looks back at him before sighing. "I don't know dear. We may have to find another way to get you places. Maybe a private ship of our own?"

"Can we afford an airship?" Blitz asks.

Mary grins. "Not if we build one ourselves, have the fast and sleekest one around."

"Ok mommy." Blitz cheers.

Mary chuckles and smiles as she thinks about it. 'Not much different than regular ship. Except it flies.'

"Is that the city?" Blitz asks after a while.

Mary nods and flies over as she looks over the buildings. "There it is." She said seeing the school and lands in the courtyard. "Alright, all passengers off. Please put your tray tables in their upright lock positions." She jokes as Blitz gets off.

"Mom." Blitz says smiling at the joke.

Mary grins. "What?"

Blitz shakes his head and runs off before falling down a short ledge and lands on somepony. "Owie!" She heard two voices yell and rushes over to see him crashed into a purple filly unicorn. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine." Blitz says rubbing his head.

The purple filly groans. "Same. Oh no, my books!" She yells and rushes through the books all over the ground. "I think this is yours." She said giving him one.

"Let's see, introduction to aviation. Yeah, this is mine." Blitz says as she noticed he had sophomore ratings on the book level.

Twilight tilts her head. "I'm Twilight. What's your name?"

"I'm Blitzkrieg." Blitz says putting the book away as Mary glides down and starts checking Blitz over. "Mom."

Mary smiles. "Can't be too careful. You okay dear?" She asks Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Twilight says getting her last book.

Mary nods. "Good, you better get going to wherever you were going. I think time is less for you now."

"Oh, you are right!" Twilight calls running in.

Mary giggles as she helps Blitz up. "Come on. The testing and exam will start soon." She said leading him inside.

"You want to watch before they examine me and see if why I can't use my magic?" Blitz asks looking up to his mother.

Mary nods and leads him to the nearby nursing station. "Let's see why you can't perform magic that well."

"Ms. Reed, correct?" A mare in a lab coat asks walking in.

Mary nods. "Yes, I believe I schedule this for my son."

"Yes. You wrote about him not being able to use his magic." The mare says reading a paper.

Mary nods. "Not even the basic telekinesis."

"Ok, let us see than." The mare says before starting to conduct tests. About an hour later, she stopped. "Well, I have it figured out." The mare says.

Mary leans in. "Yes?"

"He has a rare yet easily fixed condition called magconorious. Basically, his magic is contained within him and the cork has not been remove to let it flow freely. This is easily fixed by a parent helping the foal draw out their magic with their own. Like wiggling the cork back and forth until it either shoots off or comes off." The mare says.

Mary blushes. "Um…I'm a pegasus."

"Yes, that is why you didn't know how to deal with this. I can fix this, but we should do it in the practice yards as well because when this is done, the foal instinctively does a magic blast." The mare says.

Mary nods and the nurse leads them out to the yard and Blitz raises an eyebrow before looking up to see a window where he can see a filly working on something while some mares and stallions were watching her. "Huh."

"Ok little one, I need you to focus on that dummy over there. That is a magic blast training dummy those who are learning to become guards use. It will absorb the blast from you when we unleash your magic." The mare says.

Blitz nods and takes off his hat before looking to the dummy before groaning and points his horn at it and tries to fire his magic at it, but feels a strain on it. The mare lights her horn and concentrates on Blitz's as he found less of a strain by the second.

Blitz kept straining against it and keeps building up power in his horn. "How…much…longer?" He groans.

"Almost there." The mare says.

Mary sighs in relief as she watches it all. "At least he can finally learn." She said before an explosion happened somewhere near Cloudsdale and sends a shock wave of rainbow colors coming their way. "Oh dear." Mary said quickly before feeling a shock wave hit her and the mare and sends them to the ground as Blitz yells out and finally fires a beam of magic at the dummy and destroys it and the wall behind it before finishing off the houses behind it until it stops midway into a house and shows a stallion trying to scrub himself in a tub before he realized he wasn't having any privacy anymore.

"Go away." He said closing the curtains.

Mary groans and tries to get up before a roar sounded out and a dragon broke through the roof of the school and whips its tail around before being covered in a purple aura and shrinks down into the building again. She then looks to Blitz and what lies ahead of him. "Blitz!" She yells rushing over.

"I feel funny." Blitz says sounding nauseous.

"S…such raw power?!" The mare said alarmed.

Mary looks concerned at him as he groans and tries to get up before unexpectedly firing another beam from his horn and hits another dummy that obliterates it. "Make it stop." Blitz groans out.

"Shh…it's okay my little foal." Mary says petting him getting him to calm down and the magic died down with it.

Blitz looks to her before rolling his eyes in a confused way before falling on his back out cold. "Excuse me?" A voice asks behind them.

Mary looks to see the princess of the sun herself looking astonished.

Celestia then gently smiles and looks to Blitz. "He has a great immense power and gift. Those dummies can even hold up to my regular shots of power. To take them out like that is quite dangerous. If you would allow, I would take him and another foal under my wing to train them. You can visit if you want."

Mary wraps her wings around Blitz protectively, not sure what to make of all of this.

Celestia smiles motherly. "I'll take care of him like my own son. He can get the care he needs just in case of another accident like this. If you try yourself, you may not be able to handle the fallout."

"I…I will stay with him. If you want him as a student, you must let me take care of him." Mary says.

Celestia nods. "Of course. I will allow you to let you even stay as it is your own home."

"Very well." Mary says holding Blitz.

Celestia sighs and looks to the building. "If you'll excuse me, I need to deal with another little filly that fell into somewhat the same problem."

Mary just smiles as she pets Blitz's mane.

Blitz groans as he opens his eyes at her. "Mom?"

"It's ok sweetie, everything's fine." Mary says.

Blitz groans. "What happened?"

"You unleashed your magic. It was incredibly power my little colt." Mary says.

Blitz tries to smile. "Good." He said before falling asleep.

Mary picks him up and then his hat on the ground and follows Celestia before noticing a shooting star was on his flank.

Mary smiles. "Oh Blitzkrieg. Congratulations."

* * *

"I'm telling you Twilight, the calculation is wrong. It won't work." Mary hears a now fifteen year old Blitz talking from the other room.

"And I'm telling you it would work." Twilight said back.

"Fine, I will be outside waiting for the explosion. Coming Spike?" Blitz asks.

"Coming." A high pitched voice said.

The door opened and out came Blitz, his hair covering one of his eyes while he wore a dark blue hoodie and a beanie cap.

Mary smiles. "Hi honey, playing well?"

"You might want to duck behind the couch with me mom." Blitz says as he and Spike take cover.

Mary giggles as she still stands before an explosion happened and a wall of smoke came out of the room. "Let me guess, forgot to carry the one?" She asks humorously.

"And displaced a few decimal points." Blitz adds.

Mary chuckles as Twilight comes out coughing. "Learned your lesson?"

Blitz and Spike walk past them and soon open a few windows. When he walked back, he gave Twilight a wet towel.

Twilight sighs and starts wiping herself off. "Sorry."

"Next time, please listen to me on the math." Blitz requests.

Twilight nods. "Sure, just don't get in my way."

Blitz rolled his one visible eye as Twilight tied her mane back into a ponytail.

Mary smiles as she turns to Spike. "Let's grab some clothes and mops."

"Already done." Spike says holding a mop.

"Twi, take a break and come out to a nightclub with me." Blitz says.

Mary glares at him. "Blitz."

"What, she needs to take a break from studying." Blitz says.

Mary still glares. "Anywhere but a nightclub."

"Ok, a dance club. Those are not as fun as the bat ponies prefer the night club. Though maybe hanging out with the college mares will be fun." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Good, now grab some bits, but not much and head out."

"You heard her Twi." Blitz says dragging the struggling Twilight by her tail.

"Hey wait." Twilight calls out.

"Come on, if we are lucky, we will find you a coltfriend." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "I don't want one!" She yells in his face.

"Ok, ok, a marefriend." Blitz says.

Twilight growls as she was dragged off. "Strange things nowadays." Mary said cleaning up.

* * *

"Hey Vinyl." Blitz says greeting the white mare outside the dance club.

Vinyl puts her headphones down. "Hey Blitzy. What's up?" She also bumping his hoof.

"Nothing much, just dragged my peer here to have some fun and yes, I literally had to drag her by her tail until we got out of the castle." Blitz says slipping on his shades.

Vinyl giggles. "Well lay back and have some fun. And drink something. Who knows what might pop up?"

"Also you think you can find her a companion, she is looking for a mare friend." Blitz jokes.

Vinyl grins. "Sure, maybe one for you too."

"Meh." Blitz says.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my roommate." Vinyl says in a sing song voice.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh, is she a tough mare to get?"

"She's already inside." Vinyl says leading them in.

Blitz follows till Vinyl points out a yellow mare with a fire bolt for a cutie mark.

Blitz leans over. "Who's she?"

"Hey Spits!" Vinyl calls getting her attention even over the loud music.

Spitfire looks over and smiles. "Hey V, what's up?"

"I told you I would get you a date before graduation, which one do you want?" Vinyl jokes.

Spitfire chuckles. "I'll take the stallion."

"Very funny. So how long have you known Vinyl?" Blitz asks as the four sit in a booth.

Spitfire smiles. "Ever since grade school. She was the music pony and I was the one who hung in the back with her."

"Blitz." Blitz greets offering a hoof.

Spitfire shakes his hoof. "Spitfire. Who's the mare?"

"A fellow student." Blitz says.

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle." Twilight says annoyed.

Blitz smiles at her. "Aw don't feel so bad. You'll always be my mare."

Twilight flicks her mane into his face.

Blitz smirks as he looks to the other mares. "See, she likes me."

"I've heard those names somewhere." Spitfire says.

Blitz shrugs. "Guess we're just famous just because."

"Wait, you're the students of princess Celestia." Spitfire says in realization, but thankful the music drowned her out.

Blitz smirks as Twilight hides behind her mane a bit. "Yep and it's getting real fun watching her blow stuff up."

Twilight huffs. "Still got nothing on you. Your first magic blast obliterated 4 and a half houses before dissipating." Vinyl says.

"I was seven." Blitz reminds.

Twilight looks away a bit as she kept huffing.

"And Twilight pulled off the next to impossible with her hatching a dragon's egg." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow as she looks back to him slightly.

"So Spits, you go have fun with Blitz while I seduce the mare here." Vinyl says.

Spitfire smiles and gets up before dragging him off. "What do you want to do?" She asks as Twilight tries to hide herself as Vinyl gets closer.

* * *

"So you have fun?" Blitz asks walking to the castle with Twilight.

Twilight sighs. "Yeah, but…"

"You really showed up Vinyl. She wasn't expecting that left hook." Blitz says chuckling.

Twilight smiles. "Yeah, that was really funny."

"Twilight, if you keep pushing yourself you will burn out. Today's incident shouldn't have happened. You are too smart to make such an obvious mistake." Blitz says looking to her.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that."

"You're burning yourself out and messing up Twi. Please stop pushing yourself so far." Blitz requests.

Twilight looks back to him. "I'll…I'll try."

"Thanks." Blitz says continuing on.

Twilight looks at him before looking ahead again.

"Oh, I'm going on a journey for a bit." Blitz says to Twilight.

Twilight quickly looks back at him. "Journey?"

"Yeah, I'm going to follow Starswirl's example and travel on my own for a while." Blitz says.

Twilight stares at him before sighing. "I…um…"

"Already cleared it with Celestia and mum. I just wanted to give ya a bit of a heads up as I leave tomorrow morning." Blitz says.

Twilight looks away from him. "Well…um…" She sighs. "Do whatever you want."

"Take care of yourself Twi." Blitz says walking away.

Twilight sighs and looks to him again as he walks away. "Oh Blitz." She said quietly.

* * *

"Hey mum." Blitz says sitting at the table where Mary was sitting across from him. Blitz takes off his beanie cap and sets it on the table as the clock neared eleven o' clock.

Mary hums as she pokes at her food. "Do you ever think of anypony else?"

"You know me mum. You raised me after all." Blitz says smiling at her.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "And your friends?"

"They've known for a while, only one who didn't was Twi, but that is mostly because she can be such a recloose." Blitz says reminding her of how she was at one point hot blooded and full of wanderlust.

Mary smiles a bit. "Yeah, but there is the idea of those missing you. Telling the last pony, might do harm."

"Better than not saying anything at all." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "You better go talk to them again. One last time and let them speak their mind."

"Nah, it is fine this way, beside can't go to Cloudsdale or Ponyville and be back before morning and haven't seen some in years and only write to them." Blitz sys.

Mary smirks. "There is still Twilight."

"Take after her for me mum, after all she needs someone to reel her in at times." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "Yes she does, but do come back. I don't think any of us would want you to get hurt."

"I will someday mum. Hard to believe I'm nearly sixteen now. It only seems like yesterday you were taking a four year old to your room so I could sleep." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Yes, you were so young and shy and now look at you. Always have great friends and not so shy now. Even powerful enough to take down a part of an army. Is Celestia giving you an airship?"

"Nah, setting off with just a single bag of provision." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "Just be safe. None of us don't you hurt."

"I will mum…thanks being there for me mum." Blitz says getting up and putting on his beanie cap.

Mary looks down to her food as Blitz leaves. She then looks to the back door. "Come in." She said before Twilight walks in. "You have a chance you know."

"I know." Twilight says, but doesn't go after him. "I can wait though."

Mary smiles. "Good. He might change, but his feelings won't. He would still love you all."

"I hope so." Twilight says leaving.

Mary smiles as a single tear runs down her face. 'My baby boy.'

* * *

"It has been nearly seven years since he left." Twilight says rereading the letter she received from Blitz even though it was five years old. "I wonder if you are still on the other continent like when you sent this." Twilight thinks out loud before she puts it away and returns her book on the mare in the moon. "Hum, elements of harmony? I know I have heard of those somewhere, but where?" Twilight thinks out loud.

"Twilight what are you doing studying? You were told to take a break." Mary says walking up to her.

"How can I hope to keep up with Blitz if I don't?" Twilight asks putting her nose back into the book.

"Ya miss him even after these seven years you're still waiting on his next letter huh?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder about the postal service on the other continent." Twilight says.

"Twilight, you're twenty-two years old. You can't keep yourself inside all the time." Mary says turning away. "You got to get out and make friends. Why not go out to Moon Dancer's birthday…" Mary stops as she turns around and sees her gone. Mary sighs. "Oh mare. My boy, you really left me one heck of a job…but I still worry and miss you." Mary says feeling a little down.

"He is missed." Celestia says landing next to her.

Mary shrugs. "Who doesn't miss him?"

"Most, some of the guards he showed up time and time again." Celestia joked.

"True." Mary says smiling.

Celestia sighs as she looks to Twilight now packing her books. "Still in them, isn't she?"

"Yes, I've tried my best, but she is reclusive most of the time. I've never had as much success as when Blitz took her out to that dance club." Mary says as Celestia gives her a letter. "Who is it from?" Mary asks.

Celestia smirks. "Another one from our favorite stallion."

"The first one in five years." Mary says smiling opening it.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to send Twilight something." Celestia says leaving as a tear slips down Mary's face.

* * *

"Come on Twi, you have to try and make friends." Spike says as they landed in Ponyville.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, this matter is president. I have to find out about the mare in the moon after this. Now let's hurry up this list. What's first?"

"You know Blitz would make you if he were here." Spike says.

Twilight stops before shaking her head. "Not now about him Spike. We have to figure this out or the mare in the moon will cause trouble."

"Fine, banquet preparation." Spike says, but Twilight stood in front of a house before he read the mailbox. "Reed's residence."

Twilight sighs. "How long has it been Spike?"

"Around seven years. Though this is the first time we have seen his Ponyville home." Spike says.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I wonder how he is now."

"I don't know. I wish I knew where my bro was though…anyways, royal duty?" Spike asks.

Twilight nods. "Right, where is the food preparation being done?"

"Sweet Apple Acres." Spike says reading the list, neither noticing a pony watching them through the cracks in the blinds.

"Yo, Mysto, you awake?" A grey earth pony mare asks the pony wrapped in garments that covered his entire body on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He answers.

The pony looks to him. "There is a pony and dragon out front staring at this place."

"Let them be. We have been asked to not be seen until we are needed." The pony says.

The pony sighs and looks back to see the pony and dragon walk off. "But why here? This place has been abandoned."

"Simple, I had the key." The pony says rolling to his side.

"Aye, ya did." The mare says laying down on the other bed in the room, leaving her great sword on the side.

The pony at the window keeps watching the two. "Can't shake the feeling with those two."

* * *

"Wake up. Something's happening." The stallion says rising off the floor in the living room, putting away his book.

A griffon in a corner snorts and wakes up. "What? What's going on?"

"Something powerful has stirred everyone. Time to sneak out of town." The stallion says elbowing the three diamond dogs.

The three snort and some snot bubbles pop. "Is it time to shovel coal?" One asks sleepy.

"No, time to get your battle axes boys." The stallion says.

Some bottles clink as a bag moved and was slugged around a zebra. "What's the problem?" The female zebra asks.

"What we have been waiting for has happened. Come on, we got to get to the old castle…and someone wake up Kairose." The stallion says.

The dragon on the couch snores as he lays on his back until someone pulls the cushions out from under him and sends him to the ground. "Oy!" He yells getting up. "What the fuck?"

"Time to go." The earth pony mare says walking up with her great sword attached to her back.

"Quietly out the back." The stallion instructs.

Some of them grumble and grabs their things and follow the rest out.

* * *

"Didja see that place? It was like a marauding horde of monsters just broke down the front gate." The earth mare says.

The stallion huffs. "Not many things change, do they?"

"I didn't see nothing though. If anything, these ponies would faint at a bunny stampede." The earth mare says.

"You know, I won't bet against you Gordania." Mysto says as they walked through the forest.

Gordania huffs. "At least I would try and keep up with all the events. These fools just faint."

"Yeah, you just lop the head off the problem." Kairose says.

"Ya smell that?" One of the diamond dogs asks.

"What is it Buster?" Mysto asks.

"Smells like a creature with poison." Buster says.

"Most likely a manticore. Throw some of our meat rations to distract it." Mysto says.

The diamond dogs throw some meat to the side and continue on with the group. "How much farther?"

"I see an old castle ahead. You guys go and start searchin. I'll be there soon." Mysto says at the start of the bridge. They all nod and headed off to their own way.

Mysto stayed there hidden as he waited. He soon saw a wisp of dark blue come and cut the bridge, making it fall before disappearing. 'Ah, there you are.'

The wisp seems to wiggle before it heads into the castle as a dark fog appears around the place.

"The ruin that holds the elements of harmony, we made it." A voice says as a group of six mares come into view.

Mysto raises an eyebrow as he watches them look to the bridge before one flies over and repairs the bridge before the pony was covered up by the fog.

'Ah, trying to divide this group huh? I guess you don't know about my group yet.' Mysto thinks moving around quietly.

He keeps watching the group until the fog disappeared and the pony was standing there seems to be proud of itself as they all move up the bridge and into the castle as Mysto finds another way through it.

"Boss, we found the hidden passage to the forbidden library of this place." Gordania says as Mysto walks up.

"Very good, loot what you can. We will come back for more later. For now, follow me. It looks like the climax is coming to a head." Mysto says before he and Gordania walks off.

Gordania smiles. "Should be fun."

Mysto stops just outside of the building where all the lights were coming from. "Looks like we got a few shadows wanting to feed. Anna, you mind showing them a good time?" Mysto asks as Aria smirks and unsheathes her rune covered greatsword.

"Oh this will be fun." Anna says before jumping at the shadows forming with a battle cry.

Mysto shakes his head before he shuts the door with his magic. Walking in further, he hears some voices. "You foolish foals, you think I would allow you to use them soon? Shadow spawns will arrive and will devour you all." Mysto hear as he arrives at the chamber. "If I may interject." Mysto says walking in.

The tall dark alicorn looks his way. "Who and what are you doing here?"

"Just doin ma job I was hired for. Oh and I think your shadow spawns won't be making it. They ran into some problems of their own." Mysto says bringing out one of the staffs on his back.

The alicorn frowns at him. "And what are you going to do?"

"Fight you, why else would I be here?" Mysto asks.

The alicorn huffs. "And just what can you do that might hurt me? I am the darkness of the night."

"You're an old hat with outdated techniques." Mysto taunts.

The alicorn raises an eyebrow. "And you're just a fool."

"Yeah, keep talking, every second you do they get closer to using their elements." Mysto says.

The alicorn goes wide eyed and looks to the mares in a magical bubble. "Shit." She only said before a magical beam came out of the bubble and fires at her to which she screams as a rainbow stream moves around her and covers her up before it all explodes into a blinding flash.

Mysto taps his staff and taps it on the floor, forming a magic wall that holds up against the explosion and keeps him and the mares from being thrown back.

Soon the light faded and only a smaller purple bluish mare alicorn stood there around pieces of armor as the magical bubble faded away and carefully sets the mares down as Mysto walks up to the armor. "Huh, not bad." He remarks as he looks at it and dispels the wall.

"Um…who are you?" The cyan mare asks flying over to him.

"I think you have somepony more important to talk to." Mysto says.

"Not so sure about that specifically." A new voice says as the sun raises.

Mysto and everypony looks over to see Celestia standing there as calmly as ever. "Ah, the sun princess herself. Still bringing guards into your room?" Mysto asks.

Celestia chuckled as all the mares, but Twilight bows to her. "So now that your contract has been fulfilled, you'll get your pay soon after this." She said walking over to the pony on the ground.

"This one's on me." Mysto says.

Celestia shrugs. "At least, you need it for your fuel and everything." She said as she lowers herself down to the level of the pony.

Mysto keeps quiet as he waits for her as Celestia has a reunion with her sister and they talk it out.

"Um...princess, you know that stallion?" Twilight asks.

"Of course. He is one of my students after all." Celestia says getting a confused look from Twilight. "My faithful student you are not my first. I have taught many ponies through the ages." Celestia says.

Twilight tilts her head at the pony as he keeps collecting the broken armor. "Not bad at all." He said packing it away.

"Don't you think it is time to introduce yourself?" Celestia asks.

"You're right." Mysto says removing his hat and lowering his bandages on his lower face to reveal a blue unicorn with yellow eyes. The unicorn narrows his eyes at her. "Still need to work on the memories at times."

"It can't be." Twilight says as the stallion puts on sunglasses.

"Been awhile Twi." Mysto says.

Twilight's jaw drops. "Blitzkrieg?"

"Oh you remember me huh?" Blitz asks.

Twilight walks up to him slowly before frowning. "Why didn't you message me?"

"No mail service." Blitz says simply.

Twilight just hits him upside the head.

"Somepony missed me. Oh hey Rainbow, Flutter, Jackie." Blitz greats his three oldest foalhood friends.

The three just stares at him.

"What, something on my face?" Blitz asks as Pinkie gasps realizing she hadn't meet a pony that four of them had.

Pinkie zips around to each of the mares. "Why didn't you tell me you met this cool pony?" She asks.

"I best get back, my friend probably finished off the last of the Shadow Spawn by now." Blitz says walking away.

Twilight rushes up to him. "Wait, you come back and don't bother spending time after all this time?"

"We have plenty of time. It's not as if I am leaving yet and I have to get everything." Blitz says.

Twilight still frowns at him.

"Hey boss, they just bugged out on me." Gordania says kicking open the door.

Blitz shrugs. "Eh, the big bad guy was defeated."

"Gotcha. So what now, gather up the others and ship out?" Gordania asks sheathing her greatsword and messes with her near crazy messy mane style.

Blitz chuckles. "Just gather what you guys can and get back and see what you can do with it you draft horse you."

"So what?" Gordania asks.

"Get them to take the airship and let's pray it is still there and Anna didn't take it somewhere from being bored or possibly sell it again." Blitz says.

Gordania raises an eyebrow. "I better go now." She said rushing out.

"Bring it into town. No need to hide it anymore!" He calls after her, shaking his head.

Twilight's eyes widen. "Airship?!"

"Yeah." Blitz says as they all walk through the castle, heading back to town before being lassoed from behind. "Really Jackie?" Blitz asks annoyed at the smirking mare.

Applejack smirks. "You left. This is a lasso moment."

Rainbow, seeing this, starts cracking up and Fluttershy snickers.

* * *

"I'm not leaving, so you can put that thing away already." Blitz says looking at Applejack as they finally reached the town in time for the party Pinkie was throwing.

Applejack shakes her head and checks the rope. "Nope, you might leave again."

"I'm not. Now put it away before I incinerate the part on me." Blitz says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow at him. "Nope and I know you won't do that to my favorite rope."

"Then off. Unless I can take this as your intention at courtship." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack smirks. "You proposing?"

"No, I think you are. I didn't know you were into stuff like this Jackie." Blitz says smirking as her face turned red.

Applejack clicks her tongue and loosens the rope. "Still an idiot."

"I win." Blitz says as she removes the rope as Twilight eyes his five staffs. Blitz smirks as he looks to her. "See something you like?"

"What are those?" Twilight asks.

"Oh just some magic staffs I picked up on my journey." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Magic staffs?"

"Books don't contain all the information on magic Twilight." Blitz says as the celebration was in full gear.

Twilight looks around for a bit. "Where did you go?"

"Quite a few places, the first was south through the badlands. A stupid decision at the time, but there is so much lost things in there that I'm shocked no one found them before. Here comes one now." Blitz says as an airship unlike any Twilight had ever seen came closer.

Twilight just stares as its size dwarfed the town. "How…?"

"Not sure, but I think the badlands were once a green kingdom. At least that is what the ruins I found suggest." Blitz says as it lands nearby.

Twilight just keeps staring at it. "And how did you…get it running?"

Blitz smirks. "It was not easy, but the short answer, griffons and diamond dogs. Also I had to leave it. I only got it working in the last few months. Apparently, if I translated it right, it was classed as a flagship."

Twilight looks back at him. "And…why come back now?"

"Guess was a little homesick." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "And your mom wasn't included?"

"My home is where she be." Blitz says before somepony lands near them.

"About time jackass." Mary said walking up to him. "A little more and I would have sent the guards after you."

"Mum." Blitz says hugging her happily.

Mary smiles and hugs him back. "My baby boy."

"Sorry, it took such a long time. A mare with a rope slowed me down." Blitz says as Mary catches Applejack whistling.

Mary chuckles and keeps hugging him. "It's great to have you back."

"You see the airship I brought with me?" Blitz asks.

"I think the guards in Canterlot saw it." Mary half jokes.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, wanted that to happen."

"I was kind of hoping you would fire off a few cannons with blanks to send most scurrying around like headless chickens." Mary jokes.

"Still might." Blitz jokes back.

Mary smirks. "Please do. I want to see the firepower."

Blitz shakes his head. "Nope, going to have to wait for that. Now then, I'm starving and there's a large table full of food over there with my name on it."

"Ok my little colt, let's go. Oh and girls, please close your mouths." Mary says.

Blitz just chuckles as he passes by them. "Oh, they are just shocked that I changed this much."

"Oh I bet you have mares lining up to meet you son." Mary says as they head to the food.

Later, after Celestia had decreed Twilight was to remain in Ponyville, she asked if they could examine Blitz's ship.

"Fine with me. Truth is, we don't fully understand her ourselves." Blitz admits.

Twilight looks to him. "What do you mean?"

"We have her runnin, but we have no clue about all her functions." Blitz says.

"Very well, I will send some ponies and I think quite a few of the wonderbolts will be interested in it." Celestia says.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh, I knew one and she might be surprised. Now then, it's late and I'll be taking a nap." Blitz says heading for his old house before taking out a key and unlocking the front door.

Mary looks at home. "Where did you get a key?"

"You never took mine away mum." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "Oh right, you always have a way to home."

"Come get me if my group gets out of hoof." Blitz calls.

"Oh, a crew of your own. What do you have?" Mary asks.

"Go and find out. Call just for my first mate Gordania." Blitz calls before closing the door.

Mary giggles and rushes off to find her. "This will be fun."

* * *

Blitz awakes the next morning with a yawn in his old bed. He then gets up and starts to stretch.

"Blitz?" Twilight asks from the door.

"I'm up." Blitz says with a yawn.

Twilight looks him over and his outfit. "Didn't even take off your clothes."

"Not for a long time, but I guess I should at least have them washed." Blitz says starting to take them off.

Twilight keeps looking him over. "What the heck happened to you?"

"A lot. Mostly getting some practical experience." Blitz says stretching finally removing the last bit of clothes.

Twilight takes one final look before turning away. "At least you're back."

"Happy to be back. I missed you." Blitz says following her.

Twilight lightly smiles and heads to the kitchen. "I do too. What do you want?"

"You can cook now?" Blitz asks.

Twilight blushes. "Courtesy of your mother. She wanted me to learn just in case."

"Oh this I want to see." Blitz says following.

Twilight smiles as she starts up the old stove and brushes away the dust. "When did you get back?"

"Not two days ago. We hid our ship in the Everfree and me and a few others snuck into town and hid in this house." Blitz says.

Twilight looks around for a bit. "Why did you hide from us?"

"Celestia asked I hide behind the scene and only help if you needed it. You didn't need our help after all and my how you've changed." Blitz says looking her over.

Twilight blushes a bit and hides behind her mane. "What do you want to eat?"

"What is your favorite thing to cook?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Okay, chocolate pancake it is." She said grabbing the old dusty materials. "Did you tell your guys to clean up at least?" She said cleaning them off.

"Not the cleanest group." Blitz says levitating most of the stuff out of her way.

Twilight stifles a laugh. "Guess that's something." She said starting to make some things.

Blitz waits patiently getting the book he left on the couch yesterday and starts reading it again.

Twilight looks up a bit. "What is that?"

"A book of mine and shouldn't you be paying attention to those pancakes?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs before lowering the temperature and puts in another pour of batter as she takes the other out and puts it on a plate.

"It's a book on Zebra magical rituals that my teacher of the subject gave me when I left." Blitz says as she finished.

Twilight sighs as she puts the last pancake away and puts it on the plate and takes it to him as she turns off the stove. "You know…I never told you something before you left, but I didn't for a reason." She said walking to him with a plate.

"You just were not ready then Twilight. Now you are a grown mare and can say what is on your mind. There is quite a fascinating ritual in here designed to call for rain you know." Blitz says flipping the page.

Twilight puts the plate down nearby before pushing the book away as he smiles at her. "Geez Twilight. You want the book, all you have to do is a…" He stops as she sits down on his lap. "Oh boy." He said noticing the smile on her.

"You get the message?" Twilight asks.

"I do. I always thought you had a crush on me after your tenth birthday." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "How could forgot that? You brought that piece of gem and…well…it's a blur at that point. Were we celebrating two birthdays, because I know you are a year ahead of me?"

"Actually, mum doesn't know the exact date I was born as most of it is a blur to her. So she just picked a day that sounded right." Blitz says holding her.

Twilight sighs as she puts her hooves on his shoulders. "I actually needed you once and your mother showed me a recent letter from you. You kinda brought me back up."

"So you proposing marriage to me or you want to start with a date?" Blitz asks letting her listen to his heartbeat as she leans on his chest.

Twilight looks up to him slightly. "Let's start slow. But like this, no hold backs. I don't want to lose you again."

"Alright." Blitz says before getting a pancake and holding in his mouth.

Twilight giggles a bit before biting the other side and they start eating. "You're eating too much." She said muffled through the pancake.

"I'm waiting for you." Blitz says stopping in the middle.

Twilight smiles and keeps chewing until she meets him and then kisses him as she wraps her hooves around him. Blitz chuckles as he puts his hooves around her and they keep going until the door opened. "Twilight, Celestia is send…" Spike stops as he sees them. "Can't you guys take it to another room?" Spike asks not sounding surprised

"This is my home Spike." Blitz says smirking after ending the kiss.

Twilight giggles as she moves a hoof slightly on Blitz's cheek. "Tell her to send things to the library Spike." She said putting her head down again.

"Oh, by the way, one of those from the ship is looking for you. He keeps yelling, Captain they are singing the Another Irish Drinking Song." Spike says and Blitz eyes go wide.

"Oh no." Blitz says.

"What?" Twilight asks.

"Oh this is bad." Blitz says lifting up and gets up before running out after setting down Twilight.

Twilight scratches her head before glaring at Spike. "Thanks for ruining it."

"You know they have been partying all night since I seen Pinkie go there." Spike says.

Twilight just bonks him on the head.

* * *

Blitz sighs as they finally finished cleaning the deck with those still conscious and not drunk.

"Hey Blitzy, what you doing?" Rainbow ask leaning on the railing.

"Swabbing the deck. I really need to change the locks on the liquor storage." Blitz says.

Gordania chuckles a bit away. "Please, they would pick it."

"You're right." Blitz says.

"Who is she?" Rainbow asks.

"My first mate." Blitz says.

Rainbow blushes as she looks a bit away. "Whoops, sorry about that."

"That is ship terms for second in command Rainbow." Blitz clarifies as Gordania laughs.

Rainbow blushes even harder.

"So what are you up to?" Blitz asks leaning on the railing close to her now.

Rainbow sighs. "Working the weather now."

"The ship a problem for you all?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow looks around. "Kinda, you block out a couple of areas."

"Sorry, but we can't fit it many places without crushing something." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "As long as you stay out of the way. What's it called anyway?"

"Well we haven't named her…we think that her name is engraved in her hull, but we haven't translated it." Blitz admits embarrassed.

Rainbow hits his head lightly. "No, bad Blitzy."

"Oh, there is the Rainbow I remember. The one who was partially responsible to go seeing my first wonderbolts performance." Blitz says smiling.

Rainbow chuckles. "You admit you liked it."

"You made me into a fan and you and me went to see a show together when we could." Blitz says chuckling.

Rainbow smiles and nods. "Yeah, what have you been doing?"

"Working hard if this ship is any indication and look at you, that tomcolt filly I knew is now grown into a beautiful mare. Kind of surprised you're still single." Blitz says.

Rainbow blushes and pushes his shoulder. "Shut up."

"I'm being serious. I don't understand how nopony has made a move on you." Blitz says.

Rainbow shrugs. "Not wanting one."

"Really, why?" Blitz asks looking at her.

Rainbow looks to him. "I don't know. Just not the right one maybe."

"Oh, you got your eye on somepony or too focused on training to be a wonderbolt?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smiles. "Maybe a bit of both."

"Oh, who is the lucky pony?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smirks. "Might be somepony you know."

"Let's see…no, couldn't be him." Blitz says trying to figure out who.

Rainbow chuckles. "Here's some hints. He's strong. Fearless. Able to land a mean head-butt. Really cared about his friends and family. Also knows how to accessorize back in the day too."

"Your idea of accessorizing would be wonderbolt hats and…you carrying a torch for me?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow wraps a hoof around him. "You figured it out. Though you need to work more for the prize."

"Oh, this is interesting, you're the second mare to proclaim her love for me today." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks to him. "Who's the first?"

"Twilight." Blitz says.

Rainbow growls a bit.

"At this rate I expect Applejack might do so as well." Blitz jokes before a cold chill runs down his spine intense enough that Rainbow felt it through her hug.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "You better run boy."

"What was that?" Blitz asks confused.

Rainbow nods her head to the field behind them. "Run."

"I'll keep the ship in order while you're gone." Gordania says.

Blitz hearing that, teleports to the field and starts running.

"Oh, he is fit. No out of shape pony can book it like that." Rainbow says sitting on the railing.

Gordania smirks. "Yes, he has trained for a while."

"So never seen your kind of pony before. Where you from?" Rainbow says.

"From the emerald isle across the sea. Also good luck to ya. Aim to claim him for myself." Gordania says offering a hoof which looked like it had ingrown leg warmer fur on it.

Rainbow grins and takes her hoof and shakes it. "It's on."

"Best go get him. If he makes it into the forest, you may never find him." Gordania says.

Rainbow chuckles as she flies off after him. "Later."

"Party last night?" A batpony asks walking up.

Gordania smiles. "No Anna. Just watching our gracious captain being chased down by the mares who were after him."

"Zama and us aren't doing that yet." Anna says confused.

Gordania looks back at her. "Who said I was talking about you two?"

"Hum…oh." Anna says looking over the railing.

Gordania sighs as she watches the action going on. "You ever want him like a real marriage?"

"Kind of hard. My tribe doesn't really have such a thing." Anna says watching Blitz teleport everywhere.

Gordania chuckles. "Ah yes, your kind is a one night stand or just mate as a sign of marriage. You ever wanted him like that?"

"Hard to say. Anyways the job is over and we shipping out soon?" Anna asks.

Gordania looks to her. "I'm not so sure. It looks like we might be staying for a bit. I don't know about you, but I'm getting my weapons and armor turned in to our scorch mouth and heading to bed for the whole day."

"Gotcha." Anna says seeing the sleeping pegasus on the bench with a bottle of rum in her hoof. "Who is she, a local?" Anna asks.

"Apparently, she's the boss' mum." Gordania says.

Anna grimaces. "Yikes. If he was tough, how is she?"

"Outdrank half the crew all at once last night." Gordania says.

Anna gulps. "Yep, terrified of her now."

"I'll get the rainbow maned one credit, she is persistent." Gordania says as they go back to watching Rainbow chase Blitz.

Anna smiles a bit. "Still, there might be more we have to watch out for."

"The boss said she was the second mare to confess her love for him today and it is only nine in the morning here." Gordania says.

Anna hisses. "Oh boy. Let's see, there might be one at every hour."

"Get the stick to beat them away?" Gordania jokes.

Anna thinks on it. "Might have to."

Both mares laugh before Gordania left to get some sleep.

* * *

Blitz was breathing heavily as Rainbow finally had stopped chasing him after lunch.

"You caught me. What do you plan to do?" Blitz asks laying down against a tree.

"You are hard to catch." Rainbow says sweating as she pushes him against the tree with her hooves breathing hard as well.

Blitz sighs. "Oh Rainbow. Still the same I see. What are you going to do now?"

"How long have I been chasing you?" Rainbow asks.

"A little over three hours I think." A country voice says.

They both look over to see Applejack standing there. "Hi Jackie." Blitz said relaxing.

"Really Rainbow, you so impressed with his ship you need to be rutted by him?" Applejack asks.

Rainbow glares at her. "Shut up. At least he's good looking."

"I'm not hearing a no there." Applejack says smirking.

"And what about you? What are you doing here with a picnic basket?" Rainbow asks.

Applejack quickly looks to the basket. "Lunch. Hoped to have it with Blitzy here."

"Rainbow, don't you have to get back being the captain of the weather team?" Blitz asks.

"Oh shoot, you're right. We will continue this later." Rainbow says before shooting off.

Blitz sighs in relief as he slips down to the ground. "Oh boy. I sometimes hate being chased and not the chaser."

"So that picnic?" Applejack asks.

"That would be grand Jackie." Blitz says getting up.

Applejack smiles and makes him follow to a field and sets the picnic down. "So…what's changed, other than the ship and crew and outfit you were wearing yesterday?" She asks after a thought.

"Mostly experience though, I still really like that hat of yours." Blitz says.

Applejack chuckles and tips the hat. "Missed ya Blitzy."

"Same here. So how have you been? I can only assume you have lines of suitors trying to woo you." Blitz says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Yes, the whole town is after the country mare and hopes to help me in the fields of hard work." She said over dramatically.

"I thought so. After all, you are quite the prize." Blitz says completely serious missing her sarcasm.

Applejack just facehooves.

"What?" Blitz asks tilting his head.

Applejack sighs. "Still an idiot."

"Now you have completely lost me." Blitz says confused.

Applejack frowns and pulls him close. "Just like the old days. Running and an idiot."

"I hardly think an idiot could get that monster of an ancient ship working again." Blitz says.

Applejack takes out her rope. "Well, if you're not an idiot. Then you know what will happen if you run."

"Am I running right now Jackie? I thought we were having lunch." Blitz says leaning against her.

Applejack grins as she holds him. "Not bad. Though, one last thing, what have you been thinking of us?"

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me you love me?" Blitz asks getting it.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"You're the third today and won't your other suitors get jealous?" Blitz asks.

Applejack grins. "Hoping for it so you can show me how much you like me."

"Jackie, third mare to say that to me today." Blitz says as that registers in her mind.

Applejack looks to him. "Who else, besides Rainbow?"

"Twilight. She showed up at my house and had breakfast and everything." Blitz says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Twilight, breakfast?"

"You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but my mum taught her and probably forced her to learn." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Oh Blitzy. Still the same I know from so long ago. How much has it been?"

"I think since my fifteenth birthday since we saw each other in person." Blitz says thinking it over.

Applejack nods. "Yeah and you changed."

"Yeah, you keep eyein me too. I know I am in shape Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles and runs a hoof across him. "Too good a shape. I fear my brother might be eyeing you to keep me safe."

"He can try, by the way how is he and Applebloom?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Just fine. He's still grumpy, but family. Apple Bloom is all grown up and still going to school. Want to meet them soon?"

"Sure and all grown up you say Jackie? Does that mean she is going out on a date?" Blitz asks smirking.

Applejack frowns. "No, she is not doing that anytime soon."

"Oh Jackie." Blitz says chuckling.

Applejack huffs. "She will never have one."

"Oh, then it's straight to marriage?" Blitz jokes as Applejack realizes he was messing with her and smiles.

Applejack sighs and hugs him. "I missed you Blitzy."

"Same here Jackie…you should also meet some of my crew. They are good ponies to know." Blitz says.

Applejack nuzzles him a bit. "Maybe later."

"I think you will like my second in command. She is a lot like you." Blitz says.

Applejack eyes him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you saw her briefly. She was the mare with the sword on her back that came in after everything was said and done." Blitz says.

Applejack taps her chin. "Nope, not seeing it."

"More personality than looks. I swear she has never seen a brush before." Blitz says.

Applejack chuckles. "I have and do it."

"Good luck, if you try, it will be like hacking your way through a jungle." Blitz says chuckling.

Applejack smiles. "Might be fun though."

"Be prepare to lose a few combs to her mane." Blitz warns.

Applejack chuckles. "Oh, this will be fun."

"But first the picnic?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Ya better treat me nice."

"So what do you have in there anyways? I only had half a pancake today before having to rush to my ship." Blitz says.

Applejack hums. "Apples."

"Well I'm starving, so please feed me." Blitz says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Aw, poor little Blitzy can't feed himself?" She teases in a foal voice.

"Like poor little Jackie can't go anywhere without her rope." Blitz says matching her foal voice.

Applejack frowns and just tackled him to the ground. "Who's the foal now?"

Blitz smirks before teleporting on top of her. "The same one who is on the bottom."

Applejack huffs. "Still the same Blitzy. Running away."

"How is it running when I caught you?" Blitz asks before to Applejack's shock, he petted her mane.

Applejack tries to move away from his hoof. "What do you like about me?"

"Here is a list." Blitz says giving her one, only for it to read 'How do you feel about kissing?'

Applejack sighs and looks to him. "Would be very relieved to have one."

Blitz says nothing and captures her lips.

Applejack giggles into the kiss as she puts her hooves around him before separating a bit. "We should eat."

"Alright Jackie." Blitz says getting off her back.

Applejack smiles and nuzzles him one last time. "Still great to see you again."

"So how are you and Rainbow been since I left?" Blitz asks as she starts getting food out.

Applejack shrugs. "At each other's throats. It was only us knowing you that kept us together."

"Oh come on, you two should be getting along. You have a lot in common and would make good friends." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "We already are thanks to Twilight. We really should get together one day and exchange stories."

"No rope though Jackie." Blitz says smirking as Applejack gave him some food.

Applejack chuckles. "Maybe I should bring it. Knowing you, you would leave at first light."

"Nope, we had to push our generator we had powering the ship to the limit to get her here. She is grounded for a bit." Blitz says.

Applejack grins. "Good. Now as I recall, you have one more to see. Maybe you should see her after this." She said taking a bite of her pie.

"Flutters huh…now that you mention it, I have to check up on my pet. Haven't seen him yet." Blitz says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He is of an avian variety." Blitz says having a hard time picking how to describe it.

Applejack sighs. "Maybe you should go."

"Food first." Blitz says leaning into her.

Applejack nods and wraps her tail around him. "You know she is the shyest pony around?"

"I know the type. You forget how I was." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Well, she's changed a bit. I think it's something…maybe…"

"She has a bit more confidence?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "A bit. Though she needs work on coming out of her shell. She has been more confident when you're around. She keeps mentioning that day that she met you."

"The first pony that was just as shy as her, but still stood up to bullies?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles. "Because of you. You really brought her out."

"At least she isn't terrified of the ground like her mother Cloud is." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack chuckles. "Oh yeah, her." She said eating another bite. "Take some for the road. I'm sure she's anxious right now."

"I will, after I pick up Thunder." Blitz says finishing eating.

Applejack sighs and moves over before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you again Blitzy and I hope to 'rope' you again." She said giggling.

"Oh Jackie." Blitz says getting up and leaving as well.

Applejack just stares at him as she looks to his flank. "Maybe good at bucking apples, but needs work."

"More like you want me to buck something that isn't apples." Blitz jokes.

Applejack chuckles as he kept walking away. "Love ya Blitzy." She calls out.

Blitz waves back as he walks to his ship. After making his way through it he came to his cabin. "Thunder!" He calls.

A shrill coo comes out from behind his bookcase.

"What you doing behind there?" Blitz asks peeking behind it. The coo becomes curious and some pecking was heard. "Are you destroying my wall?" He asks.

A blue bird head turns to him before it keeps pecking the wall.

"Come here little guy. Time to go outside." Blitz says grabbing him gently and placing him on his shoulder.

The blue falcon coos softly as it flutters its wing.

"Yeah, time to get out of here for a bit." Blitz says walking out.

The falcon caws at him.

Blitz smiles, walking through the ship, greeting each member of the crew he saw as he passed.

A very loud snore permeated through the noise as Blitz walks through the dining hall and sees Gordania sleeping on a table. Blitz smiles and walks overs and ruffles her mane once before heading out to the deck.

The falcon caws at the sky before scratching its wings with its beak.

"Happy to be outside again, huh boy?" Blitz asks getting on the lift as it starts to descend.

The falcon caws.

"Glad to hear that." Blitz says before heading to a cabin and knocks on the front door.

"One minute." A voice calls from the inside before the door opens a crack. "Hello?" A meek voice asks.

"Hey Flutters, thought I would come for a visit." Blitz says.

Fluttershy gasps and opens the door all the way. "Blitz." She cheers.

"Hey Flutters." Blitz says hugging her.

Fluttershy hums as she hugs back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Flutters. Now allow me to introduce Thunder." Blitz says turning his head to Thunder.

Thunder caws at her as it stares at her.

"Oh my, is that a falcon?" Fluttershy asks.

"He looks like one, but no, he is a Raicho." Blitz says.

Fluttershy leans a bit closer as Thunder turns its head to stare one eye at her. "Oh my, where did you get him?"

"I found this hatchling as an egg on a remote island." Blitz says.

Thunder carefully caws at her.

"Hatchling?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah, this little guy isn't even a year old." Blitz says smirking.

Thunder seems to smirk at that as she seems to be in awe at him.

"May we come in?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy smiles and moves aside to let him in. "Please come in. I got some tea and cookies."

"Thank you." Blitz says entering.

Fluttershy smiles and closes the door before heading into the kitchen and grabs a tray before placing it on the table in the living room as Thunder looks around.

"You got any food for birds Flutters?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy looks to Thunder before going around the room and grabs a small bag and pours it into a bowl and placed it on the table for him. Thunder caws and stands on the table before pecking at it.

"Thanks, I thought he might be hungry." Blitz says smiling as Thunder chowed down.

Fluttershy smiles. "I always treat animals well."

"It's harder with Thunder for me, as the only records of the Raicho are just legends, no hard facts. They are that rare." Blitz says.

Fluttershy giggles. "Oh my. What have you been doing?"

"I've had to learn what to do through trial and error. Thankfully, he is of an avian nature so that gives me a rough idea at times." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs and sits down beside him. "Um…what have you been thinking of lately?"

"Flutter, be straightforward with me. No need to beat around the bush." Blitz says leaning onto her.

Fluttershy looks at her before looking at Thunder who kept eating. She sighs and then pounces on Blitz and gets on his chest as he lays on the couch. "I missed you. When you said goodbye, I needed you more than ever. And when you left, I knew I had to ride it out. I almost found another, but I wanted you."

"I'm here now Flutters." Blitz says petting her.

Fluttershy purrs as she leans down to him. "I want to hear you say it, please."

"I rather hold you Flutters. I prefer cuddling a bit over talking." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sniffs at him as she leans into his chest and puts her head down. "I missed you Blitz."

"I did too flutters." Blitz says as she cuddled with her for a while before Blitz spoke again. "Flutters."

Fluttershy hums as she just rested.

"You're not the first mare to proclaim her love for me today. Three others did before you." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks up at him. "Who?"

"Twilight, Rainbow, then Applejack and the last one asked me to come and see you." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles and nuzzles him. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Blitz admits.

Fluttershy sighs and sits up a bit. "Can you…um…" She gets off of him and starts to walk up the stairs. "Come up with me?"

Blitz follows her without saying a word.

Thunder looks around and spies a bunny entering and seems to smirk.

Fluttershy sighs as she enters her room and gets on the bed before sitting on it as Blitz follows her example. "So what did you need?" He asks.

Fluttershy just taps her hooves together.

Blitz smiles. "Flutters, I can't help you if you don't say anything."

Fluttershy just opens her hooves out to him. Blitz move in and hugs her. Fluttershy sighs in relief as she starts to lean back and they both lay down on the bed. Fluttershy starts to slowly smile and moves one of his hooves down to her flank. "I like a bit of caressing." She whispered.

Blitz chuckles. "You big flanked softie you." He said stroking her cutie mark making her moan.

"P…please, not ready to go that far." Fluttershy stuttered.

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her and stops. "Oh Flutters. Still the same Flutters I knew back then."

"And you're still my Blitzy." Fluttershy says smiling.

Blitz smiles and looks around a bit. "So just want me to hold you for a bit?"

"No, you will have to get back to your ship soon. Besides, we have plenty of time." Fluttershy says.

Blitz chuckles and nuzzles her. "My Fluttershy."

"Only you may call me that." Fluttershy says getting up.

Blitz nods and lets her up. "Let me guess, you got call out because of that flank?" He asks pointing at her.

"No, I just politely asked them not to." Fluttershy says.

"By the way, how is your mum Cloud?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy stops for a bit before smiling. "She's fine. She might like to see you again."

"Maybe we shall see. Well, I'll head out. Got to make sure my crew doesn't start another huge party again." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods before leaning close to him and gives a small peck on his lips. "It's great to have you back."

"Great to be back." Blitz says before collecting Thunder who was chasing a bunny.

Fluttershy gasps as she collected the bunny. "Angel, are you okay?"

Angel only responded with cursing as Blitz left with Thunder.

Fluttershy gasps and frowns at him. "Angel, we do not make threats like that. Bad bunny."

"By the way, Thunder is only a hatchling. He gets much bigger." Blitz says poking his head back in before leaving for good.

Fluttershy still frowns. "Now see what you made them do. They left and they are my choice. Now be nice next time." She said to Angel.

* * *

"Hey mum, sleep well?" Blitz asks.

Mary groans as she gets up and rubs her head. "Dang it. What happened?"

"You partied and kept drinking." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Just like the old days." She said to herself.

"Come on, it's already dinner time." Blitz says.

Mary nods and looks around a bit more. "So…how long have you been captain?"

"Oh this ship, not even a year as that's how long ago when we finally got her working. Also, it's not going anywhere. I was told the generators we had powering it were fried touching down in this town. This thing draws a lot of power and I expect that given its size." Blitz says.

Mary thinks on it. "You know, I'm still living in Canterlot Castle. I haven't been living in the old house and some things hasn't been taken yet. It's probably still in the house." She said fishing around her necklaces. "Take this." She said taking out a key on a chain. "Find a chest and find out why I kept you away."

"I met Black Mane on my travels mum." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Mary just drops the necklace in shock.

"Surprised mum?" Blitz says picking it up and leads her away so they could talk alone.

Mary slowly looks to him. "How long?"

"Four years." Blitz says hugging her tightly. "My mum gave up everything as Captain Kidd for me." Blitz says smiling a tear rolling down his face.

Mary gulps as she hugs him back. "So…you…"

"You have only ever showed me love. I think no less of you, in fact, I think the world of you." Blitz says.

Mary looks to him as tears start to roll down her face. "Blitzkrieg?"

"Mommy?" Blitz asks.

Mary sniffs as she hugs him tight. "I love you my baby boy."

"I love you too mommy." Blitz says.

"Aw." A crowd of crew members said as they all stood in the dining room.

"I didn't say you could stop swabbing! Get back to work! I want the galley spotless for dinner!" Blitz yells.

Mary giggles as the crew starts cleaning again. "Oh Blitz, you really are a good captain."

"I guess I take after me mum." Blitz says smiling.

Mary chuckles. "Oh Blitz. Want to show me around and your biggest crew members?"

"I will show you around mum." Blitz says leading her away.

Mary smiles. "This will be fun."

Blitz smiles leading her away.

* * *

"So how do we get up there?" Spike ask as he and Twilight look up at the ship.

Twilight shrugs. "I don't know. Hello?!" She calls out to the ship.

"Oy, what you two doing here?" Gordania asks walking up behind them carrying groceries.

They both look behind them. "Excuse me, how do we get up there?" Twilight asks.

"Take the lift over here." Gordania says getting on a small platform nearby.

They just stare before following her and gets on. "So how big is this ship?" Twilight asks.

"We are still exploring big." Gordania says throwing a lever and the platform start to rise.

Twilight keeps watching around them. "So what have you been doing with Blitz?"

"I'm his first mate and before you say anything, ship term, not really his mate." Gordania says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Um…I knew that. Book reader here."

"Sorry, we had somepony make that mistake earlier." Gordania informs as they reach the halfway point.

Twilight smiles. "I bet. So where's Blitz now?"

"I am expecting he is making sure the crew is doing a good job cleaning the galley before dinner is served." Gordania says.

Twilight nods as she looks to engines. "So…how old is this thing?"

"Unknown. We haven't even translated its name at least, that is what we think we are passing now." Gordania says as they pass a huge engraving on the ship's hull.

Twilight tilts her head at that. "So what do you think this ship was used for?"

"It's a flagship that much we figured out." Gordania says.

"Nothing else?" Twilight asks.

Gordania shrugs. "Not much. So what are you to him?"

"We received a letter for Celestia about the ship and two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Which Twilight has been trying to decide who to give it to." Spike says.

Twilight sighs. "It doesn't help that I have already been hounded by Rainbow and Applejack."

"And to bad bro won't take it." Spike adds.

Twilight sighs. "I kinda wish he does so it makes sense to everypony."

"Don't you remember, Mary took him to one in the past and the only thing they would say on it was never again." Spike reminds.

Twilight smiles. "Yeah, I remember that time. I can make it better though."

"Is this some sort of festival or something?" Gordania asks confused as Twilight noticed she was unlike any earth pony she had ever seen before.

Twilight looks her over. "Where are you from?"

"The Emerald Isles of Scotland." Gordania says proudly.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Have you ever been to Equestria?"

"This is my first time." Gordania says as they reach the top.

Twilight now looks around the ship. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"This is just the deck." Gordania says walking towards a door.

Twilight and spike follows her and cheers and laughter suddenly erupted as they step in and find what looks like a dining hall. "Okay, that's rowdy." Twilight remarked.

Spike sort of smiles a bit. "Cool."

Gordania sighs and shakes her head. "I sometimes hate these guys."

Twilight leans over. "So where's Blitz?"

"Maggots, where is the boss?!" Gordania yells.

"Study room sir!" A crew member said as he stands at attention.

"Good, take these to the kitchen." Gordania says giving him the groceries.

"Sir." He said and hurries to the kitchen as Spike stifles a laugh.

"Wow. Didn't know they were like that. How feared are you two?" Spike asks.

"Oh, I nearly spit one in half for no showing proper respect. From there, they all towed the line." Gordania says innocently leading them through the ship.

Twilight looks back to the other crew members looking their way before looking normal. "Guess Blitz has been gone long. So where did he get these guys?"

"All over the place actually. Everywhere he went and did something incredible, one of us started to follow little by little." Gordania says.

Twilight smiles as they pass by many rooms that looked extravagant. "Wow, wonder who was supposed to live here?"

"Who knows?" Gordania says.

Twilight keeps looking around notices the drug differences out of the rooms as they head down the hall before coming to a staircase at the end with one heading up and a door at the ground floor. They both follow and head through the ground floor door and sees a whole room full of old books and scrolls. "I'm dead. I have to be dead." Twilight said looking around.

A chuckle was heard. "I know that line anywhere." A voice said and they look over to see Blitz with Mary as she looks around the room. "How are you Twi? Still hungry?"

"How?" Twilight asks.

"Been filling it up." Blitz says looking through a huge book.

Twilight kept looking around and notices a fireplace. "That's weird." She said walking to it.

"Ah, you noticed the residue of portal magic Twi?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks back at him. "You tried to reopen it?"

"Yes, not too hard. Seems the fireplace was created to hold fire and open a portal to inside the ship's, I guess, engine room. Take a look." Blitz says.

Twilight tilts her head at the fireplace and focus her magic and sends it to the fireplace and makes a swirling portal open up. "Never thought it would work." She said before walking through and finds only walkways to a large empty chamber. "What kind of engine was here?" She asks as she looks around and notices cables on the ground.

"Don't know, but the original engine is gone and take a closer look around." Blitz says as Twilight notices the twelve generators hooked to the cables, but looked fried.

"That much power for this thing?" She asks as she notices the many engineers working on them.

"Yeah, the two we have hooked up right now are what is running the facilities that are still working. Each of those things are strong enough to power a battlecruiser airship with no problem too. Don't ask me how I got them, I would rather not get into it." Blitz says.

"Oh, that is right, I have a letter from Celestia for you." Twilight says before Spike gives him the letter.

"Huh, been so long since I got one of these." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles as he opens it up. "What does it say?"

"Let's see…uh huh…uh huh…uh huh. Basically it says the Wonderbolts will arrive tomorrow to be stationed with guards at the ship seeing as they are the main part of the air force of our military." Blitz says.

Twilight thinks on that. "Didn't you know somepony?"

"Huh?" Blitz asks tilting his head to the side slightly.

Twilight tilts her head. "I mean before you left. I'm sure I recognize an old friend of yours that got in."

"Huh?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight sighs. "Never mind."

"Boss, I gave them the groceries. Dinner should be ready soon. Oh, and your outfit has been washed." Gordania says.

"Thanks." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "You've changed you know."

"For you, better?" Blitz asks. "By the way, do you have that book on rituals I left behind in my haste?" Blitz asks causing Twilight to whistle innocently.

Gordania giggles. "I proclaim this an interrogation."

"But I want to eat." Mary sarcastically whines.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Sorry girls. Looks like the interrogation will have to wait. Don't worry, I'll have her worrying her flank off in the tank." He said the last word dramatically as lightning clashed in the background.

"But Blitzy." Twilight says giving him the puppy dog pout.

Blitz grins at her. "Sorry Twi, you have to spend the rest of the hours in the tank. Now then, head up to my room. You would the tank in there." He said pointing like a parent to the portal.

"But I want to eat with you." Twilight says sensing Blitz's resolve faltering a bit.

Blitz then frowns. "No, tank, my room, now." He said sternly still pointing.

"But, Blitzy." Twilight says quivering her lower lip.

Blitz twitched before sighing. "I give." Blitz slumps in despair.

Twilight smiles as she walks past him. "I'll be in your room." She whispered before heading out.

"Dinner you." Mary says dragging Twilight by her tail.

Twilight eeps as she was pulled. "Oh boy."

Blitz follows, smirking a little, followed by Gordania.

"Sir, where's the tank, really?" Gordania whispered.

"I'm not sure there is one." Blitz whispers back with a smirk.

Gordania raises an eyebrow. "With something like this ship, has to be."

"We haven't found one yet." Blitz says.

Spike looks to him. "Any cool things here?"

"You will have to look around." Blitz says.

Spike nods as he keeps looking. "So what other rooms have you found?"

"Mostly they were empty or strip of everything, we are unsure." Blitz says.

Spike nods. "Anything cool left behind?"

"Not really. The ship itself is cool enough." Blitz says.

"Hey, who are the newbies?" A voice asks on the roof.

Blitz smiles. "Just old friends and family."

"Who is tha…Blitz, is that a bat pony?" Twilight asks looking up.

Blitz chuckles. "Meet Anna. My scout and she is mischievous and bored most of the time."

"Please tell me we have something to do." Anna whines landing next to Blitz.

Blitz smirks and wraps a hoof around her. "Nope, just relax and be lazy or clean up and make sure it's running. Your choice."

"I choose option one." Anna says quickly.

Blitz pats her head. "That's my Anna."

"At least tell me there are contracts here for monster hunting." Anna says.

Blitz looks to Twilight. "Are there?"

"Monster hunting contracts?" Twilight asks.

Blitz nods. "Yes, you are still talking with the guards, right?"

"Uh…". Twilight starts hoping Mary will start dragging her away again.

Blitz sighs. "Oh Twi, you haven't been getting out much since I left, didn't you?"

"…Maybe." Twilight admits after a pause.

Blitz facehooves. "Mom, can you have her socialize?"

"I have tried. Boy, have I tried for seven years." Mary says taking her mother tone when looking at Twilight.

Twilight chuckles nervously as she rubs a hoof behind her head. "I tried…at least." She offered.

"Can we go eat?" Anna asks.

Blitz smiles. "Sure, let's go and I'm sure this one here is hungry as well." He said as Twilight's stomach growls. "See."

'Thank you, whoever you are.' Twilight thinks.

Blitz sighs as he wraps a hoof around her and Anna as they walked to the dining hall. "Alright, food today is a fine cuisine of salad with eggs and toast with a fine parmesan layer of cheese." Blitz said with a Prench accent.

It took a few seconds of silence until Twilight starts snickering before it evolved into full out laughter. Blitz chuckles as he holds her closer and she hangs on as she keeps laughing and hitting his side a bit.

Mary smiles as she slightly looks back to them. 'My family is back and better than ever.'

* * *

Blitz awakens in his bed aboard the ship the next morning as soon as the sun rises and moves to get out of bed.

"I am so proposing that Celestia change the times so I can't be hit by her infernal sun. You hear me sun, I'm coming after you." He calls out to the window before sighing and starts getting dressed in his outfit.

After finishing getting dressed, there is a knock at his door. "Come in." Blitz says.

"Sir, there are some unknown pegasus coming this way. Should we intercept?" A voice asks from the outside.

"From which direction?" Blitz asks putting his magic staffs on his back.

"Canterlot sir." He said.

"Don't, we are expecting guests." Blitz says putting on the headgear and mask.

"Who sir?" He asked.

"Part of the…I take that back, the main part of the country's flying military. They are being stationed here to observe and learn about our ship." Blitz says.

"Of course sir." The guard said before he heard him walking away.

Blitz sighs as he walks out and goes to deck to await the pegasus coming to towards the ship. Soon, three flyers came flying in and lands slowly on the deck and looks to him. "You the captain?" The mare with an orange mane asks.

"Yes, I am. You the ones the princess choose to come?" Blitz asks as the stallion's jaw was on the floor from the size of the ship.

One of the mares hits the stallion in his side. "Yes, what do you got to show us?"

"I'm standing on it." Blitz says.

They all look around. "This big…thing…is the ship?" The mare asks.

"Yes." Blitz says simply. "Come inside, the crew has started breakfast." Blitz adds, turning and heading for the door.

They all follow as they look at the many things on the ship and looks at the designs on the inside. "So what culture had this before?" The mare asks.

"Ancient, we found it in the badlands south of Equestria." Blitz says.

"And nopony knows who lived there?" The stallion asks.

"Any records indicate it was ever green?" Blitz asks looking back at the three.

They all looked to each other before looking back at him. "No." They all said.

"Then a forgotten one because what we translated leads us to believe it was at one point." Blitz says.

They all look to each other again as they follow him and ends up in the rowdy dining hall. "This is…new." The mare said looking over the species and sees one cautious one. "Changelings?"

"Survivors of a dead hive." Blitz says as he takes a seat.

They all sit down at his table. "And any other that we should worried about?"

"An entire tribe of diamond dogs is counted amongst her crew." Blitz says.

They all raise their eyebrow. "Diamond dogs?" They all ask.

"Buster, how is the moral amongst the dogs?" Blitz calls.

Buster growls. "Great, able to hold off now we got those bitches. They were rowdy before."

"Believe me now?" Blitz asks waving to Buster.

They all nod dumbly.

"So who are you? I have been away from Equestria for a long time." Blitz says.

The mare looks around a bit. "Um…well…how about private talk?"

"I was asking just for your names so we all know what to call you instead of just wonderbolt or pegasus." Blitz clarifies.

The mare clears her throat. "Um…Spitfire here. That stallion here is Soarin and this other mare is Fleetfoot."

"Very well. I'm guessing you are the current commanding officer of the Wonderbolts correct?" Blitz asks looking at Spitfire or so Spitfire assumes.

Spitfire nods. "Yes, he's the second the command of you want to talk to him." She said pointing to him.

"I believe it is only nature for both commanding officers to talk and I think you are right, we can continue this in private. Please follow me, while your subordinates can stay here and eat." Blitz says getting up.

Spitfire follows him as food was placed on the table. Blitz leads her to the library and closes it behind them. "So has Celestia informed you of who I am?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shakes her head as she looks around. "Not really."

"Oh, I will give you a tip. Does Vinyl giving you a choice of setting you up with either a stallion or mare in a dance club right before you graduated college, ring a bell?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire looks to him before thinking on it. "Um…I think…wait…Blitzkrieg?" She asks surprised.

"The crew usually calls me by the nickname I earned overseas, Mystogan." Blitz says taking off the mask and hat. "I see you have done well yourself, youngest captain of the Wonderbolt in history." Blitz says.

Spitfire still stares at him as she takes off her mask. "How…?"

"How do I know that or how am I the leader?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire steps a bit closer. "How…did you…become…you know?"

"Of the ship or leader of this rag tag band?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire gulps. "Everything."

"Well this rag tag group was formed when they started to follow me on my journey of learning magic. I go somewhere to learn and sometimes a problem or a threat appears, I usually used my knowledge and skills to fix deal with them and they started to follow me. So basically I showed I could get things done and they joined up." Blitz explains moving her to the chairs.

Spitfire slowly sits down. "And…you?"

"I mostly have been studying every magic I could find and learning from any teacher who would take me." Blitz says sitting.

Spitfire slowly nods. "And…well…all this?"

"Would you believe I found this within a few months of leaving to journey abroad? Was stupid or foolhardy enough to search the badlands. I discovered her and spent nearly a month trying to get her running after I cleared the beasts out. I found I couldn't so I came to a conclusion I had to learn more and get more powerful to make her work again. It was only eight months ago I went back for her and it took us all months to get her working and in the air, but when we did, it was a sight to behold." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods a bit better now. "So…what are you doing back here?"

"First, I got a letter from Celestia by way of phoenix, if you can believe it, a few months back. Still cannot figure how it found us. We were over the ocean then…getting off subject sorry. Well it filled me in on the imminent threat and asked me to return to help with it. The second reason and this remains between just us. Twelve of the generators we set up to power it were fried as she landed near the town." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Wow, that much needed?"

"More than twelve generators capable of powering individual battlecruiser airships each easily." Blitz says.

Spitfire breathes out. "Wow. So what have you been doing?"

"The engineers and I are kicking around ideas and discussing trying to make a super generator if you allow the term." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well my ship is grounded for now, but was also feeling a little homesick. So it didn't take you long to remember our night of dancing." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "How could I forget about my night with my first true stallion?"

"What, none ever treated ya with respect and courtesy?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I think they are intimidated by a strong independent mare. Most just like to show off and mares only care about how big they are." Blitz jokes getting a laugh from Spitfire.

"Yeah, that's true. So how big are you?" She asks humorously.

"Now where is the fun in telling you how tall I am?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire shrugs. "I don't know. How much did you please your last female?"

"I don't have or had a female yet." Blitz says with a serious tone.

Spitfire nods. "Got it. You love guys."

"No, I have not had time. I delved deep into my studying. In fact, those who took me as a student were shocked how fast I learnt all they could teach me." Blitz says chuckling nervously while scratching his head.

Spitfire points to him. "So no guys?"

"I looked you over instead of Soarin. Those uniforms leave nothing to the imagination." Blitz says.

Spitfire now frowns as she covers herself a bit. "Shut up. At least I'm wearing something that would garner the least bit attention."

"Oh, not into the whole mysterious mage look?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "It looks too much."

"Mostly it is because it is magically enhanced." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Get a new look."

"Want me to undress?" Blitz asks tilting his head to the side.

Spitfire clicks her tongue. "I remember you having no clothes."

"When I remember wearing a hoodie and a beanie hat when we danced." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "And you took it off that one time."

"Yes, my beanie at the table." Blitz says taking off his outfit showing he had on layers and the second and third layers had magic symbols.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Um…"

"What?" Blitz asks removing the last bit of clothes showing he was military level fit.

Spitfire smiles. "Nice muscles."

"Yeah, a side effect of constant training though you are no slouch yourself." Blitz says sitting back down.

Spitfire nods. "Yep, need to because you have to fly fast."

"So when is the rest going to arrive? I highly doubt Celestia would just send three to watch and research the most advanced airship in existence." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Try the whole research division."

"And wonderbolts and guards?" Blitz asks.

"Guarding." She said simply.

"I meant how many?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles. "Well, there would a few squads."

"Number of wonderbolts then guards please." Blitz request.

Spitfire sighs. "Got ten of them and then three squads."

"So around twenty one guards huh. Thanks, now we know how many quarters to prepare on the ship." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "So what does this ship offer?"

"Mostly we have mainly the ship's galley and the light on two decks down from that. That is taking our last two battlecruiser generators we have." Blitz says.

"What about its original power system?" Spitfire asks.

"Long gone. We most likely never find it as well." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "Guess so. So you got anything here?"

"So how is it being the youngest captain to ever get the position now that you have had it for a few years?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs. "Tough."

"You enjoying it?" Blitz asks seeing her suddenly smirk.

"Fuck yeah. It's great being a Wonderbolt. Though, there is something missing." She said leaning back.

"What, a husband and little foals of your own?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire smirks. "Maybe."

"So what are you going to do, put an advert in the newspapers?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire giggles. "Maybe."

"Oh, I can just imagine the responses now." Blitz says as he starts laughing.

Spitfire smiles. "Or you could join that ride."

"Huh?" Blitz asks stopping.

Spitfire sighs and gets out of her seat and walks over to him slowly. "You could join the idea of being my potential mate."

"You are now the fifth mare who proclaimed her love for me in the last two days." Blitz says.

Spitfire stops. "Who else?"

"You remember Twilight?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, why?"

"She was the first." Blitz says.

Spitfire narrows her eyes. "How?"

"She did it after she cooked me breakfast." Blitz says.

Spitfire suddenly sat on his lap. "What else?"

"You have to earn the right to know the other three's names." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow as she rubs his shoulders. "What else did she do to you?"

"Got no chance, I was informed my men were getting really drunk and had to make sure my ship was okay." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles a bit as she leans against him. "Yeah, same thing with my team."

"So you know what it is like. I had my crew swabbing and cleaning our ship all day as punishment." Blitz says.

Spitfire smirks. "Flying until their wings go out."

Blitz chuckles. "We are a lot alike." Blitz says.

"So how did you get tough?" Spitfire asks.

"Took after me mum." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Must be a nice mum."

"She is also strict and a strong independent mare." Blitz adds.

Spitfire sighs. "So what are we going to do from here now?"

"That is up to you." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire leans in a bit more. "But what are you going to do to me?"

"Same thing." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire just then give a peck on the lips. "Lucky stallion."

"No, I entranced you with my eyes seven years back." Blitz jokes.

Spitfire smiles as she looks at him. "Yeah, greatest eyes." She said sounding lost.

"Inherited these from me dad and…I can't believe I forgot to tell mum that." Blitz says realizing something.

Spitfire leans back. "Tell what?"

"I discovered something about dad's side of the family on me travels and I thought I should tell her." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs and gets off of him. "You better go."

"Sorry, but since you are stationed here for now, we have plenty of time to get to know each other better and maybe have another dance?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles. "Maybe, but family comes first, so you better go."

"One question, what about your family, tell me about them a little." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Nice really. But still supportive."

"I mean individuals like your parents and any siblings?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire thinks on it. "Me mom is well, a good mom, but I mostly get my attitude from my dad. I also have two younger siblings a filly and a colt." Spitfire says.

"I see, a full family. Me, it's always been me and me mum. Dad died before I was even born." Blitz says.

Spitfire looks away. "Sorry."

"It's no trouble. I was always happy and hearing about dad from mum is all I could hope for. So no need to apologize." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "Well you better go, see her."

"You're coming to meet her as well." Blitz says getting up and started getting dressed.

Spitfire looks him over. "Maybe you should wear minimal things."

"Kind of need to wear it all to hide the magical defenses. I never fully tip my hand." Blitz says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "And we let it all hang out."

"Besides used to hiding my eyes. Even as a colt, I hid them to not be made fun of." Blitz says finishing.

Spitfire sighs. "But…they are cute."

"It also doesn't make mares fall in love with me as fast which means you have less rivals." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "You are pretty cool when you get down to it."

Blitz chuckles before leading her out and to a room where a mare was sleeping on a bed and snoring loudly. "It's seven o clock so time to wake mum up." Blitz says before starting to shake her.

Mary yelps awake. "Wha…batten down the hatches! Ship is under attack!" She yells as she jumps up.

"Mum, it's me." Blitz says.

Mary looks around a bit. "Oh, right."

"Mum, meet Spitfire, the captain of the Wonderbolts and the one in charge of those who will be assigned here." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Um…nice to meet you too ma…" Spitfire stopped under the weight of Mary's new glare and gulps. 'Yeah, his mother is tough alright.' Spitfire thinks.

Blitz hits her shoulder. "Mom, cut it out."

"Very well." Mary says stopping.

Spitfire sighs in relief.

"You can go now Spitfire. If you wish, I will send word when the rooms are prepared. It's best to let the mayor and citizens know about the Wonderbolts here and get being swarmed over with." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

"See you in the galley." Mary says.

Blitz and Spitfire smiles and Spitfire hurries off to find some food. "So…what now?" Mary asks.

"I forgot to mention this until now, but I found out a little about dad's side of the family in my journey." Blitz says.

Mary looks to him. "What is it?"

"Ever heard of a witcher?" Blitz asks.

Mary sighs. "This was going to come out eventually. Yes I do."

"Granddad was a Witcher, it's where I get me eyes from." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "And that bad attitude."

"I got interested and traced it further back. Take a look at this." Blitz says unfurling what Mary recognize was a royal family tree of Navarra. One of the leading countries in the eastern continent.

Mary looks to Blitz. "How…?"

"Take a look here." Blitz says pointing to a name at the end of a branch. "Recognize it?"

Mary nods. "Yep, your father's mother. Smart mare. But what are you going to do about it?"

"The current king knows of my existence. It seems that Witchers are so rare, most consider it a dead guild and most with my color are a part of the Navaran royal family main branch. I didn't know this at the time so when I went there to learn about magic and their airships, my teacher discovered my eye color and know by my age, I couldn't be a Witcher because they have a test for them that all ponies need to take upon entering a city. So he informs the guards and word trickled to the king." Blitz explains.

Mary smiles. "But what are you going to do about it?"'

"Nothing at all. I met him and by then he had put two and two together and figured out I was the grandchild of his granddaughter who eloped with a Witcher." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "Oh? That might have made him mad."

"Mad nothing, citizens still talk about the rage he went into. He thought grandfather had kidnapped her. I heard he even foamed at the mouth." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "Yep, that sounds like him. Crazy and ready to dive in head first. Even though he already had a concussion."

"I hear he even was breathing fire from pure rage but I chalk that up to being a rumor." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Well…could be true."

"Doubtful mum. Anyways, I was escorted there to meet him when he summoned my teacher to perform a job. Blitz says.

Mary looks interested. "Oh?"

"Yeah, had them administer a test then and there, that is if done to a witcher, will be in great pain." Blitz says.

Mary leans in. "And what next?"

"After the test came back negative, he had me remove my sunglasses. By that point I was tired of being mistaken for a witcher though fulfilling the contract witchers normally took was a good way to test myself and earn coin." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Well I'm happy for you. Do you have anything related to them?"

"On that a little later. Now keep in mind that only the royal main branch and those most trust is allowed to know their eye color. So when I removed my sunglasses, it was like time stopped in the room." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "What they do, run?"

"It was just me, the king and a few ministers, but it was a shock for me when the king removed his headdress and reviewed his eyes mirroring my own." Blitz says.

Mary nods. "And then what happened? He recruited you?"

"Heck no, he asked if my grandmother's name sound familiar. Guess what he did when I told him she was my grandmother." Blitz says.

Mary thinks on it. "Um…fainted or hugged you?"

"Was in shock for a while then showed me the family tree." Blitz says.

Mary whines. "Aww, I wanted hugs."

"He was in shock and truth be told, I was too." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "Too much shock."

"What's more, the royal family has a tendency to, well, die unnatural deaths, my great grandfather is approaching two hundred. So longevity natural lifespans. As such, not many are alive that can inherit the throne so I have a claim." Blitz says.

Mary looks shocked. "You're kidding."

"I'm sixth in line, which is dead last in the running though." Blitz says.

Mary sighs in relief. "Good, you're crazy on a throne."

"Although after that he dismissed the chancellors and he hugged me." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Good, I was worried he wasn't a true family member."

"He was saddened when I told him me grandparents and father were dead though." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "At least you got to talk to some old family."

"He also is greatly interested in meeting you mum." Blitz says.

Mary shrugs. "He's going to need to see me personally then."

"That is what he wants. He wants to meet the mare that raised his great grandson." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "Let's hope he doesn't freak out at the fact that I'm a pirate."

"I told him that and he nearly laughed himself silly." Blitz says smirking.

Mary snickers. "Did he laugh at the prospect of us being somewhat of a grand pirate crew?"

"No, he laughed himself silly that without his notice a famous pirate became his in law. He also deeply respects you when I told him of the choice you made." He said.

Mary smiles. "He should. I tried my best."

"So what do you think mum?" Blitz asks.

Mary sighs. "Try to bring him over. Then I'll talk."

"Hard to do being a king and all. Also please don't tell the girls about this. I would rather not have it known." Blitz says.

Mary nods and hugs him. "Sure baby boy."

"You are the only one who may call me that mum." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "Yeah, but you are going to call your own kids."

"Too soon mum." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "Why don't you spend some time with your mares?"

"Most are currently busy trying to get the spare ticket to the GGG from Twilight." Blitz says making them both shudder.

Mary looks to the hallway leading to the galley. "You better go save her."

"She has to get through this herself. If I get involved she will try and give it to me." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Blitzy."

"You want me to get her to give it to you?" Blitz asks.

Mary grins. "I really want to go and wear that dress I always have." Blitz stares at her in shock as she breaks down laughing at his face. She smiles and hooks a hoof around him. "How about you treat her out for a dinner? Maybe make things better for her? She's going to be stressed."

"I will after she solves this problem. Neither of us can hold her hoof forever." Blitz says.

Mary shrugs. "But she won't leave us alone."

"Already turned off the lift for the day." Blitz says smirking.

Mary raises an eyebrow.

"It is undergoing maintenance so no crew may leave the ship except pegasi." Blitz says.

Mary was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This way there is no way for her to give me that ticket." Blitz says smirking.

Mary sighs. "You certainly make things harder."

"Mum, we both know we will never willing attend another one of those GGG parties." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "You will." She sang.

"Never willingly or did you forget the one we went to?" Blitz asks.

Mary puts a hoof to her chin. "Um…the curtains came down and we tore the roof off."

"Before that, remember the nobles…" Blitz starts before Mary's eyes shoot up in remembrance.

She then smirks. "Oh yeah." She said gaining a grin.

"It was so boring and tedious. Looking back, I am surprise you didn't go pirate on them." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "I'm surprised myself."

"So breakfast?" Blitz asks.

Mary nods. "Sure. Let's go and maybe I can crack a few skulls like the old days."

Blitz chuckles as he leads her to the galley and finds Twilight trying to hide in the back of the room. "Oh, Twi found my favorite and personal seat. Later mum." He said walking over to Twilight. "Twi, you are in my seat."

"Shh, I'm trying to hide." Twilight says.

"How did you even get up here, the lift is down for maintenance?" Blitz asks.

Twilight hides behind the table. "Got on before it shut down."

"The others not giving up getting the ticket?" Blitz asks sighing.

Twilight quickly nods. "Yes and some of them got on the ship and in my house. I can't be safe anywhere other than you. Please, let me stay in your room?"

"You know, if it is causing such a problem, why not send the tickets back to Celestia with a letter explaining everything?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks to him. "Spike got stayed behind and I'm sure they are doing factors for him. Favors." She emphasizes the last word.

"Come on you, we are getting this sorted out now." Blitz says.

Twilight ducks under the table. "How?"

"Just follow me." Blitz says.

Twilight peeks out as he walks away and stops for a moment. "Why didn't I recognized that before?" She asks herself watching his flank.

"Twilight, come on." Blitz calls.

Twilight shakes her head a bit before looking around and rushes up to him. "So where to?"

"Your library." Blitz says walking out the doors onto the deck.

Twilight looks shocked. "What?"

"You heard me, now have you learnt to teleport yet?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yes…why?"

"Teleport to the ground, it is our only way down right now without dying." Blitz says.

Twilight looks over the rails before lighting up her horn and Blitz feels himself moved to a grassy knoll. "Alright, now to the library?" She asks.

"Yes, let's go. Seems Rainbow is already following us, the rest will soon follow." Blitz says.

Twilight nods and hurries up to the library and quickly opens it to Spike being treated like the lazy dragon he is. "More grapes please." He said to Fluttershy holding some grapes for him.

Blitz cleared his throat.

Spike jumps a bit and looks up. "Oh, hi guys." He said nervously.

"Spike, please go read book four and give me an essay on it." Twilight says.

Spike immediately slouches. "Dang it." He said walking upstairs.

"Rainbow, please come in." Blitz says taking a seat.

Rainbow peeks her head in the door. "Dude, how did you know?"

"I saw the silhouette of your wings in the shadows on the deck." Blitz says.

Rainbow groans and flies inside. "Dang it." She said sitting on the ground.

"Now that leaves…three." Blitz says noticing Pinkie rocking back and forth in a chair.

Twilight smacks her head with her hoof. "Dang it. Now let's see, Rainbow helped with weather, Pinkie did parties and Fluttershy clean and helped Spike. Rarity did a dress so…"

"Darling!" Rarity calls coming in with a brand new dress behind her.

"She's got my GGG dress." Twilight finishes.

"I don't think I have been properly introduced to those two." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Meet Rarity, dress maker." She said before Applejack walks in with a whole wagon of treats. All apple themed. "And this one you might know." She said sighing as she got a quill and scroll.

"I meant the pink one. I only know from the party she threw on my ship that we spent most of yesterday cleaning up." Blitz says.

Pinkie giggles while Twilight groans. "Pinkie Pie. She's a baker in SugarCube Corner."

"Applejack, sit down and face Twilight. Please, she has an announcement." Blitz says.

Applejack groans as she unhooked herself and sat down nearby. "What's it about?"

"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight reads out the letter before having Spike send it after he came back down and places a piece of paper on the table.

"What?!" The other mares yell.

Blitz winces as he covers his ears. "Ow."

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." Twilight says.

Spike raises an eyebrow. "Well this isn't a surprise."

Blitz looks to him before all of the mares start apologizing before Spike belched again and a new letter appeared.

Spike catches it and opens it. "Why didn't you do this before and ask me." He reads before fishing through it. "Oh, tickets for all of us. And there's a P.S. Blitzkrieg, you are require to go, no exceptions."

Blitz's eyes widen. "Isn't there another P.S.?"

"Nope." Spike says giving him one of the two extra tickets.

"Twilight, please cover Spike's ear so he can't hear what I am about to say." Blitz says, the girls noticing a twitch in his body language.

Twilight covers Spike's ears and all he hears is muffled smashing and yelling as he sees Blitz to be yelling and throwing things around and takes a broken stick and keeps hitting it against the table as it keeps breaking before he stops and Twilight removes her hooves.

"I see bro still has quite the temper when angered." Spike says as all but Pinkie were blushing at the language he used.

"Whoa, that was exactly seventy percent of all known curse words." Pinky says looking in a book.

Blitz huffs. "I pride myself in knowing the language."

"Oh my." Applejack says, everyone thinking it was Fluttershy at first, even Fluttershy herself.

Blitz sighs as he goes to a wall and starts banging his head against it. "Why…me?"

"So does that mean he will be escorting us?" Rainbow asks recovering from her blush.

"Damn you Sun Butt!" Blitz yells to the direction of Canterlot.

* * *

"I feel good about my life right now." Celestia says smiling as she drank her banana tea and heard Blitz insult her from Ponyville.

* * *

"I take that as a yes." Twilight says as she cheered in her mind.

Blitz groans as he brings his head down and slouches. "I hate my life. Go on a journey and come back to the heat of the sun kissing my flank and hoping to make me jump to whatever it wants."

"Pretty much." Pinkie says smiling.

Blitz just throws a book at her and makes her get knocked on her back. "Shut up you cotton candy pony."

"Oh, who's a grumpy pony?" Pinkie asks now sitting beside him.

Blitz growls. "I'm not grumpy." He said starting to look through his clothes. "But you might be sweet. How tasty are you?"

"Oh that's funny." Pinkie says snorting as she laughs.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, I think you are a cotton candy pony. How tasty?"

"I'm not made of cotton candy silly." Pinkie says snorting again.

Blitz looks to her before grabbing her mane and sniffs it. "Cotton candy."

"Oh this means you want to get intimate." Pinkie says.

Blitz clicks his tongue. "Nope, you look, you smell, and I bet taste like cotton candy."

Pinkie giggles. "Aw, can I keep him?" She asks Twilight as she hugs Blitz.

"Blitz please, get back on topic." Twilight says.

Blitz huffs. "Hard to do with cotton candy here." He said tapping Pinkie's side.

"Rarity, don't you have to design the rest of the girls' dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala now?" Twilight asks.

Rarity coos. "Oh right. I might need you girls to come by later."

"Please start with Pinkie's right now." Twilight practically begs.

Pinkie cheers and giggles. "Yippee!"

"Okay Darling." Rarity says as she and Pinkie leaves.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Finally. Cotton candy is gone."

"Now what?" Fluttershy asks before Blitz turns to the mare.

"Oh Rainbow, I got news for you." Blitz says Twilight practically feeling his huge smirk.

Rainbow looks up. "What's up?"

"Guess who is now our guests on my ship." Blitz says.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"They are a team." Blitz says starting to give her clues.

Rainbow gasps. "The Wonderbolts?"

"Ding, you are correct. Specifically, Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot right now." Blitz says.

Rainbow wiggles in excitement. "Yes! The Wonderbolts!"

"So that mare you danced with seven years ago has met up with you again?" Twilight asks.

Blitz shrugs. "Sort of."

"Wait what?" Rainbow asked.

"I danced with Spitfire in a dance club before she joined the wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Rainbow stares at him. "Dude, so jealous."

"Really Rainbow, you like mares that way?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow frowns and grabs a book and hits him across the head.

Blitz smirks and grabs her since she was so close, dragging her to the ground with him.

Twilight sighs as she watches them tussle each other. "Oh boy. And this is the stallion I'm going after?"

"Say uncle Rainbow." Blitz says holding her from behind.

Fluttershy tilts her head. "Anypony want some tea?"

"That would be good sugarcube." Applejack says as Blitz started to tickle Rainbow.

Spike shrugs. "Why not? I didn't cook this whole time anyway." He said following the rest of the mares.

"Say it Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow laughs as she tries to hold him. "Never!"

"You will!" Blitz says as he and Rainbow kept having fun.

"Food's ready!" Fluttershy calls from the kitchen.

"I will defeat you!" Blitz calls.

Rainbow keeps laughing. "Stop!"

"Say it Rainbow, say uncle." Blitz says.

Rainbow laughs until she can't breathe. "Uncle." She said breathlessly and was left panting.

Blitz stops and sits up smirking under his clothes as he sat there and breathed happily.

Rainbow pants a bit before looking up a bit. "You're way better Blitz."

"Oh, you just now noticed?" Blitz asks laying down beside her.

Rainbow smiles. "No, always have. Never had the chance to tell you."

"So you coming to meet them?" Blitz ask

Rainbow shrugs. "Maybe later."

"I see, want to talk to them in private?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow chuckles. "Maybe show off I talked to them."

"Still trying to do the Sonic Rainboom again?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow chuckles. "Heck yeah. It was awesome back then."

"So you haven't been able to redo it then?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow sighs. "Not really and I have been trying."

"You will figure it out Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks to him. "Missed you Blitz."

"I know, I'm awesome." Blitz says imitating her badly.

Rainbow hits him. "Shut up."

Blitz chuckles helping her up.

Rainbow sighs and pulls him to the kitchen. "Come on, food time."

"After you." Blitz says following.

Rainbow smiles and looks around before nuzzling him. "Love ya." She whispered before leading him to the kitchen.

Blitz shakes his head as he enters.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

"Thank you for meeting with this one in private." Blitz says looking to Spitfire.

Spitfire smiles. "Yeah, what did you need?"

"A major fan wants to meet you." Blitz says.

Spitfire frowns. "I don't do fans."

"Come on Spitfire, as a favor to me, meet with her." Blitz says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Fine, but only for you. So who is it?"

"Her name is Rainbow Dash. I am hopeful that she will apply to your team when she can. After all, she hasn't met the age requirements for it yet." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Fine, she still has to be good material."

"She has great potential Spitfire, you will see in time." Blitz says.

Spitfire huffs. "We'll see."

"I will leave you two alone." Blitz says going to the door and opening it. "Rainbow, you may enter now." Blitz says.

Rainbow rushes in past him and stops in front of Spitfire, making her reel back a little. "Cool, the leader of the Wonderbolts!"

"Told you see was fast." Blitz says leaving.

Spitfire groans a bit before smiling. "Alright kid, what do you need? Autograph? Photo op?"

"Mostly I wanted to talk is all." Rainbow says surprising Spitfire a bit.

Spitfire slowly points a hoof at her. "Wait…so you just want to talk?"

"Yeah and maybe ask for some advice from you." Rainbow says.

Spitfire blinks a few times. "I'm sorry…what?"

"Some advice on my flying." Rainbow says nervously.

Spitfire still blinks. "Um…sure. What do you want to know first?"

* * *

Blitz yawns as he walks towards the apple orchard at six in the morning.

"Yes, please sun. Beat down on me your powerful rays of wakeupness. That way, you can beat me down again. I still hate you sun butt." Blitz said glaring at the sun before looking away quickly.

"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Blitz hears.

Blitz peeks around a tree and sees Applejack and Big Mac in bandages and sees him looking sweaty from Applejack glaring at him. "Eeyup."

Applejack stomps her hoof. "Why all the…this is your sister Applejack, remember? The most loyalist of friends and most dependable of ponies."

Big Mac rolls his eyes. "But still only one pony and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up…" He stops when Applejack gets closer to him and glares harder.

Applejack huffs. "Don't use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue. I said I can handle this harvest and I'm going to prove it to you. I'm going to get every last apple out of these apple trees this applebuck season all by myself." She said before gulping at the amount there are.

"Hey Big Mac. Hey Jackie." Blitz greets.

Big Mac looks over in his direction. "Eeyup."

"So how did you throw out your back? Wait, don't tell me, it has something to do with the last bet you made with Jackie." Blitz says.

Big Mac just stares at him with a deadpan stare.

"Jackie, you didn't tell him?" Blitz asks.

Applejack was still staring at the trees.

"It's Blitzkrieg, Big Red." Blitz says.

Big Mac sighs. "Granny's girdle around town."

"Ouch." Blitz says.

Big Mac nods. "Eeyup."

"So how is little Applebloom?" Blitz asks.

Big Mac smiles. "Fine."

"How are you, minus the injury?" Blitz asks.

Big Mac shrugs. "Fine."

"She going to work herself into the ground, isn't she?" Blitz asks as they both looked at Applejack.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Oh boy." Blitz says. "So you free? If so, want to come take a look at my airship?" Blitz asks.

Big Mac nods and walks away as Applejack taps her chin.

Four days later, Blitz was getting dressed when Gordania walks in. "Boss, you should wear your medallion." Gordania says after seeing it in a glass case.

"Oh come on Gordania, there isn't as many monsters here as in the east." Blitz says.

Gordania looks to him. "But there might still be some things out there. By the way, the blacksmith in Canterlot called and he said the silver is done."

"You really think that the monsters are here as well?" Blitz asks.

Gordania shrugs. "Could be sleeping."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, I will wear it." Blitz says getting the wolf head medallion.

Gordania smiles. "Thank you sir."

"What you going to do next ask, if you can sleep in the same bed as me to protect me?" Blitz asks.

Gordania huffs. "Yes, to protect you, yes."

"Well I am off for a while, watch the crew, ok?" Blitz asks putting on the medallion.

Gordania nods. "Sure thing."

"Thanks." Blitz says before heading out.

Gordania raises an eyebrow at him as she looks at his backside. "Huh."

Later, Blitz walks into town. "So tell me, how has Applejack been doing today?" Blitz asks Twilight.

Twilight sighs. "Has been out of the fields for a while, like days."

"And what trouble has she cause while I was indisposed for a few days?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks around for a bit before pointing to her library with a hole in the wall. "She launched Rainbow into my library. Who's going to pay for that?"

"Anything else?" Blitz asks.

"Then she messed up with Pinkie's cooking which sent several ponies to the hospital for food poisoning." Twilight says.

"What is she doing right now?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "Going with Fluttershy to count the bunnies."

Blitz raises his eyebrow. "Why do I have a bad feeling with that?" He asks before rumbling occurred all over.

"Stampede!" Rainbow yells above them as they look to see a large group of…bunnies?

Blitz just stares. "Uhhh…" He could only say at the sight as the bunnies pass him.

"The horror! The horror!" A mare yells behind him before she fainted.

"Uhh…" Blitz keeps saying as the bunnies run over him.

"What are you doing? Take cover." Some mare yells.

Blitz just looks annoyed till his medallion starts shaking. 'Oh, that can't be good.' Blitz thinks.

Fluttershy screams as she had Applejack behind her as the bunnies tried to run ahead of them before some of them gets squished under a large clawed foot that was attached to a large deer body that looked almost dead and had too many horns that was either stone or wood and seem to looking like it had a skull on its face and a fur coat around the collar area. The creature roars as everything around it kept running or flying away.

"Oh my god, it's a fiend. What the fuck is that doing here?" Blitz says seeing it. The creature roars again as it snorted and looks around before its gaze landed on him. "Shit. I guess I best get to work." Blitz says taking off one of his staffs.

The creature roars loudly as it charged at him and Blitz rolled out of the way and stabs the back leg before it quickly turns around and tries to cut at him with its claw as Blitz moves back. Blitz narrows his eyes at it as he sees the wound slowly close up. "Going to need something better. Dorumta!" Blitz yells pointing his staff at it and red hot spears shoot out of the ground below the fiend.

The fiend roars as the spears strike him and he gets stuck a bit before starts to break off the spears still stuck to him.

Blitz huffs as he keeps dodging as it charged at him. "Come on buddy. Right here!" Blitz yells at it as the ponies all start to run away from the area.

The fiend roars and charges, lowering its head to use its antlers. "Mistake, Quen." Blitz says tapping his staff onto the ground and a barrier rose around him and when the fiend collided, it was sent flying over him from the impact.

Blitz sighs as it gets up again. "What does it take to kill this thing?" He asks before a stream of arrows came down on it and makes it roar above and Blitz looks up to see the griffons and pegasus hiding crossbows. "Where were you?!" He calls up.

"Picking up silver weapons and arrows." Anna calls.

"Time to end this." Blitz says as the fiend tries to recover from being disoriented. "Scychota." Blitz calls pointing his staff at the fiend again before several swords that seemed to be made of light appeared all around the fiend in the air before shooting at it skewer it from several directions and anchoring it to the ground.

The fiend roars at him as it keeps trying to claw his way. "Sir." Gordania said and drops a sword and sheath to him and Blitz catches it and pulls it a little to find it a different material. "Huh, silver. Finally." He said taking it out completely. Blitz then walks up to the thrashing fiend and stabs it through the skull making it stop and soon slump.

"Cut it open and harvest what you can and take them to our alchemist." Blitz orders withdrawing the sword from the now dead fiend.

They all nod and land near it before starting to cut it apart as Blitz cleans the blade. "At least that's over. Wonder if Celestia gives some bits for this?" He asks himself.

"No contract, they are not required to." Anna says disappointed.

"I'm starting to consider running this through Celestia." He said showing the sword before sighing. "Your right. Now find where this fiend emerged from." Blitz says adjusting his outfit.

Anna nods. "Yes sir."

"Ok boys, that's enough. Take the rest to the ship to finish dissecting it." Blitz says.

They all nod and starts lifting it by the spears still stuck in it before flying off with it.

"Make sure it gets to her." Blitz said to his first mate as he gave her the silver sword.

Gordania salutes. "Yes sir."

"Applejack, Fluttershy, you two ok?" Blitz asks.

Applejack snores out loud as she stands and Fluttershy hugs Blitz. "Thank you."

"You ok?" Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods. "Yes, thank you for this."

"Come on, let's get you two out of here." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods and helps lift and take Applejack to her cottage. "What was that?" Fluttershy asks as she places Applejack on her couch.

"A fiend. A type of monster that I had to deal with on the eastern continent." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks to him. "There was no way to stop it?"

"The thing was all but mindless. All it cares about is killing when not being controlled by a stronger monster." Blitz says.

Fluttershy tilts her head a bit. "So there was no way?"

"No, it was either it dies or you and Jackie died and I prefer to keep you and Jackie." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles a bit. "Thank you, but she isn't that much of a thanker at this point." She said pointing to the sleeping Applejack.

"Let her sleep and cool her head." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods and sighs. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing has changed." Blitz says.

Fluttershy hums. "I mean right now. What are you going to do?"

"Lunch?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy shuffles a hoof. "What do you want? I can make something."

"Surprise me." Blitz says taking off his headgear, showing his face.

Fluttershy smiles and skips to the kitchen. "Okay Blitzy."

Several hours later, Applejack awoke.

"How are you feeling Jackie?" Blitz asks.

Applejack groans. "How's the farm? Did I finish yet?"

"Forget that, you're lucky to be alive after awaking that fiend." Blitz says.

Applejack huffs. "Farm, tell me what's going on."

"You are going to sit there and listen." Blitz says as if scolding a young foal.

Applejack frowns at him. "Blitz, I have to get back to work. Now if you excuse me." She said getting off the couch and heading to the door.

"No Jackie." Blitz says before forcing her back into the seat with magic. "You almost died Applejack. You know how worried that made me and others?" Blitz asks.

Applejack growls. "Not that worried if I can stay. I have to do this harvest and soon."

"Applejack, look at me." Blitz says.

Applejack pokes his chest. "Blitz, I have to…"

"Listen to me!" He yells in her face.

"B…Blitz." Applejack stutters.

"Applejack, you have been working yourself with no sleep for four days and nearly got yourself killed and you're not even a third of the way done." Blitz says.

"What are you talking about?" She asks. "I have only a few left."

"No you didn't Jackie." Blitz says looking her in the eyes.

Applejack just looks at him. "Blitzy, I…"

"Applejack, asking for help isn't a weakness. It's a strength and too much pride stopping you is a weakness that nearly killed you literally today." Blitz says.

Applejack shakily breathes in. "Blitzy…"

Blitz grabs and holds her against himself. "Let others help you Jackie. Nopony will think less of you for it." Blitz says.

Applejack just leans her head against his shoulder. "I…"

"Please Jackie, if not for yourself, than for me and your family." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs and looks to him. "Alright, for you."

"Thanks Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack tried to let go but he still held on. "Um…Blitz."

"Yeah?" Blitz asks.

"Can you let me go?" She asks.

"Alright." Blitz says letting her go.

"Have you been here the whole time watching over me as I slept?" Applejack asks.

"Yes." Blitz says.

Applejack blushes. "Um…thank you."

"Want me to walk you home?" Blitz offers.

Applejack sighs. "Sure, can you…carry me?"

"Hop on." Blitz says writing a note on the table.

Applejack smiles and gets on his back and he walks out as Fluttershy came out of the kitchen. "It's ready." She said before looking around the empty room and looks to a note on the table. "Be back soon. Applejack woke up and taking her home now that I talked some sense into her." She reads.

Fluttershy smiles and hums as she heads back to the kitchen. "Oh well. Guess I can make a feast."

"You happy?" Blitz asks carrying her to her home.

Applejack sighs. "Yeah, but just because of you."

"Good to hear, now you rest. You still need it." Blitz says the orchard coming into view.

Applejack nods and puts her head on his back and starts to snore.

"Need some help here big red?" Blitz says to Big Mac.

Big Mac looks up a bit and sighs as he walks over. "She learned?"

"I made sure. Now she needs rest more than anything." Blitz says noticing the little dog sleeping on the porch.

Big Mac nods. "Want me to place her in bed for you?"

"Yeah thanks." Blitz says letting Big Mac take her.

Big Mac nods and takes Applejack and takes her inside as the dog brings its head up at the new pony standing on their yard and barks.

Blitz turns and walks off back to Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

Fluttershy hums happily as she puts another dish on the table. "I hope he loves this." She said as she looked over the many dishes on the table.

"You've been busy. Treating me to lunch then dinner. I'm starting to think you have feelings for me." Blitz says making Fluttershy giggle.

Fluttershy hides behind her mane a bit. "Well…you can sit down and enjoy your meal. I'll go wash everything up." She said heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh no, no. I have to at least help with that." Blitz says following.

Fluttershy smiles as he follows her to the sink filled too many pots and pans. "I hope you don't mind cleaning my whole kitchen worth of pots." She said turning on the water.

"I must insist Fluttershy. You're too cute not to help." Blitz says, Fluttershy unable to determine if that was an intentional flirt or not.

Fluttershy blushes a bit as she starts cleaning and Blitz helps her out beside her. "You would be a good husband Blitz. You really care about the ones in your life."

"Coming on strong, huh Fluttershy?" Blitz asks as Fluttershy noticed she couldn't find where the fiend had scratched his clothes.

Fluttershy slowly nods. "Yes, um…are you okay?"

"Oh, you talking about where that fiend nicked me?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods. "Yes, where are you…um…hurt?"

"My right side. It was my own fault for not having my spell up faster." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks worried to him. "Um…are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just fine. It healed almost as fast as I got the knack." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs in relief. "Good. I was worried."

"Ok, enough worrying. Time to eat." Blitz says shocking Fluttershy that he finished them when she was distracted.

Fluttershy looks between the dishes and him. "How…?"

"Mum didn't raise no lazy bum." Blitz says smirking.

Fluttershy smiles a little. "Blitzy…um…what do you want now?"

"Let's eat." Blitz says leading her to the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight kept flipping through her spell books. "Dorumta, Quen, Scychota. Come on, they have to be in one of these." Twilight says throwing another one to the side.

Spike just stares at the many books. "Um…Twilight?"

"Yes?" Twilight asks looking through another one.

Spike walks up to her. "Shouldn't you stop for a bit?"

"No, I have to know those spells. They have to be in one of my books." Twilight says.

Spike frowns. "Twi, why don't you ask Princess Celestia? She might know because I doubt they would be in there."

Twilight looks up a bit before pulling all the books down with her magic and making Spike groan at the mess as Twilight goes up to one bookshelf and takes out a book with her magic that had a lock on it. "I did ask about this, but she said to never open it."

"I meant about the spells Blitz used against that thing. Surely she knows." Spike says.

Twilight hums as she starts to work on the lock. "How does Rainbow do it?" She asks herself before it clicks and opens. "Got it." She said before opening it and a mist comes out. "Twilight Sparkle, if you have opened this, you must be in trouble." A voice said.

"Princess?" Twilight asks looking around before a flash of light appeared behind her and Celestia was there.

Celestia sighs as she closes the book with her magic. "Sorry, but that was empty anyway. It was a call that you found a spell that doesn't exist here. Which are they?"

"Three spells Blitz used. He called them Dorumta, Quen, and Scychota." Twilight says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow for a bit. "Oh, that sounds like new spells alright. Let's see, nope, nothing. Don't know those spells."

"Even you princess?" Twilight asks.

"Tell me, what were the effects of these spells?" Celestia asks.

Twilight hums. "Well, one spent red hot spears through this…creature thing and legs. Another made spears shoot through the ground under it and the last made swords of light which skewed it through several different points of its body and anchored it to the ground." Twilight described.

Celestia hums. "I think I have an idea, but I need to look in my private library. Think you can…clean up and rest?" She asks looking around the room that Spike was trying to clean up now.

"Yes, of course princess." Twilight says happily.

Celestia smiles before lighting up her horn. "Also your library is now one less book." She said before disappearing.

Twilight looks back to the black book and sees it gone. "Ahhh!" Twilight whined.

Spike groans as he takes out the earmuffs. "Dang it Twi. You're going to redo all one hundreds of our lists, aren't you?"

* * *

Blitz awoke the next morning at six in the morning to banging on his door. Blitz groans as he gets up and goes to the door and opens it. "What is it?" He asks groggily as he tries to see who it was.

"Me. I need to ask some questions." Twilight said looking him over and notices no torn clothes.

"You woke me up at…" Blitz stops to check the clock. "A little past six Twilight?" Blitz asks half asleep.

Twilight nods. "Yes, sorry about that. But I need to ask about those spells you used. Everything about them." Twilight asks and go no response from Blitz and pokes him causing him to fall forward onto her.

Twilight yelps and catches him as he snores. "Dang it Blitz." She said before carrying him to a couch and puts him on there. "Oh Blitz." She said petting his head.

Blitz didn't respond as he kept sleeping. Twilight giggles before smiling and puts some covers over him and heads out. "Good morning Blitz." She said over her shoulder as she closes the door.

A few hour later, Blitz yawn and started to stretch before realizing where he was. "Why am I on the couch?"

Anna giggles. "Twilight put you there. She came over asking for the spells you used."

"You didn't let her in the library right?" Blitz asks.

Anna shakes her head. "Nah, she left after you fell asleep."

"Gotcha, ok. I suspect she will return soon." Blitz says.

Anna smiles. "Yeah, she might. Want breakfast?"

"Bring it to the library. I got to find a few books because I bet quite a few ponies will be coming for answers." Blitz says.

Anna nods. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Don't really care. Just something for energy. It's going to be a long day." Blitz says.

Anna giggles and flies off to the kitchen. "Yes sir."

"So how is Kujenga doing with the harvesting of the fiend's remains?" Blitz asks.

"She harvested everything salvageable. She even put its three eyes into a jar by themselves." Anna says.

"Very good. Creepy when I walk in, but good." Blitz says.

Anna giggles as she comes back out with a bag. "Here, I think it's something called…hayburger? I think the locals called it that."

"Yeah. You tried them yet?" Blitz asks with a smirk.

Anna smirks. "Oh yeah. Went down to a shop and tried a few…and then a few more…and then a dozen…and the toilet needs replacing. Ordered the spicy kind."

Blitz frowns at her and says nothing.

Anna just smiles as she shuffles her hoof and blushes.

Blitz shakes his head as he leaves. "Get the janitor on it." He said before closing the door.

Blitz sat as he had three books on his desk as he waited. "I'm here." Twilight said coming down the stairs with a book in her face. "So what can you tell me?" She asks still reading.

"Page 49." Blitz pushing one of the books to her.

Twilight takes it and opens it to the page. "Dorumta." She said before reading and slowly stops.

"It is from the east." Blitz says as Twilight could only understand the name since it was in another language.

Twilight puts the book down. "Do you have one in our language?"

"Nope." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "Blitz, can I at least understand this in some way?"

"I can teach you the language." Blitz says smirking.

Twilight sighs and closes the book. "Fine. Teach me."

"I will later. For now, we have more company." Blitz says.

Twilight tilts her head. "Who?"

Before Blitz could answer, the door was kicked open and Rainbow flies in.

Twilight frowns. "Rainbow, do you have to do that every time?"

"Yes." Rainbow says smirking.

Blitz just leans back in his seat and puts his hat over his face as Twilight and Rainbow bicker. "Ah, the mares I love. Going at it like a couple of wildcats. That leaves…"

Later, after the rest of the mane six and Spitfire shows up. "So you want to know about that creature, huh?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire crosses her forelegs. "Yep, what do you think I was going to ask?"

"Ok, one section. Necrophages, Necrophages…ah, here it is now. Fiend…" Blitz says flipping through the pages of a very thick tome.

Twilight tries to peek at it.

"Ah, here we go." Blitz says putting the tome on the table to where all of them could see a picture a fiend and information about it on the next page. "Before you ask, this is a bestiary of monsters in the east." Blitz clarifies.

Twilight looks it over as the rest of the mares do as well. "So…what's so bad and what do those spells mean?" Twilight asks.

"The spells has no literal translation and one moment." Blitz says getting up and grabbing a book in their language before holding it over the bestiary and the bestiary and the book glowed and the bestiary translated into their language. "Still trying to figure out the enchantment on the bestiary." Blitz says

They all stares at the books. "How…?" Twilight tries to ask.

Blitz waves her off. "Translation enchantment. From my preliminary studies, it seems to somehow know when a book of an unknown language is near and seemingly scans it and converts the book to the language." Blitz explains.

Twilight moves over to him. "Teach me?"

"I don't know it. The book came with the enchantment." Blitz says.

Twilight pouts cutely.

"Yikes and this thing is what I awoke?" Applejack asks.

Blitz nods. "Yes, but I'm trying to figure out why it is here. It isn't supposed to be here."

"Does the princess know about this?" Twilight asks.

Blitz tries to look innocent. "Yes…I think? Maybe?"

Twilight sighs. "Where is the parchment, ink, and quills?" Twilight asks.

Spike takes it out from behind his back.

"Dear Princess Celestia…" Twilight starts before being interrupted by Blitz.

"And Princess Luna." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "What?"

"Two princesses remember?" Blitz asks.

Twilight slowly nods. "Right. And Princess Luna. Blitzkrieg has had more information on the creature than we first thought." She said as Spike writes it down.

A flash suddenly occurred in the room. "Excuse me, is this the library of Twilight Sparkle?" A female voice asks and they see Luna.

"Actually, it's mine, hello princess Luna. I don't think we have been properly introduced." Blitz greets.

Luna smiles. "Hello there. I'm Princess Luna. Your name?"

"Blitzkrieg, though I am usually referred to as Blitz or in the east, Mystogan. I was one of Celestia's students, though I would say I graduated from the course she had me on." Blitz introduces.

Luna nods. "Nice to meet you. Tell me, my sister has me kept in my room to recover. But what has been happening lately?"

"Oh, just a fiend attack. Was dealt with, through with barely any life lost." Blitz says.

Luna tilts her head. "Oh, what's the casualties?"

"Oh those poor baby bunnies." Fluttershy says before crying and Applejack lends her a shoulder to cry into.

Luna grimaces a bit. "Oh, sorry." She whispered. "Can we talk in private?"

"Jackie, you mind taking Flutters to get some air?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods and leads Fluttershy out as Blitz follows Luna to the study. "So what's this about?" He asks.

Luna sighs as she looks around. "Just like home." She said before turning to him. "Well first, I want to talk about that beast and then something a bit private. What was it?"

Blitz gives her the book still on the beginning of the Fiend's section.

Luna hums as she looks it over. "I see. Did you use some silver or some fire arrows?"

"My crew already has an arsenal of silver weapons for these creatures and what was the private thing." Blitz asks.

Luna sighs as she closes the book. "Well…this might sound weird to you, but…would you like to court? I know the male asks, but I thought of maybe breaking that rule."

"You're asking me to court you?" Blitz asks.

Luna nods as she blushes. "Yes, you have that…flair about you that I want to know."

"Number six." Blitz says writing her name onto a list.

"What is that?" Luna asks.

"A list of the mares who have proclaimed love for me since I got back in the order of who asked first." Blitz says.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "And…why do you intend to court them all?"

Blitz is silent for a while. "Let me get back to you on that." Blitz says nervously.

Luna leans down to his height a bit. "Truth is a crucial piece to a successful relationship."

"I haven't figured it out myself." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "So when can you be free? I'll try and free my schedule for you."

"Actually, I'm in between jobs as we speak. So knowing your sister, she only sent you with the remaining wonderbolts and guards that have been stationed here." Blitz says.

Luna blushes heavily. "Actually, I came here on my own."

"You did? How did you fly under your sister's gaze? She is very, at times, overprotective." Blitz says.

Luna smirks. "She doesn't know everything about that castle and its secrets."

Blitz chuckles. "Secret passage with the H engraved in the roof?" Blitz asks smirking under his headgear.

Luna nods. "Think you can use it in reverse and meet me? I'll leave my door open for you."

"Hard to do. I think Celestia is suspicious of the entrance. She caught me in the room after I closed it one of the times I used it to sneak back in." Blitz says.

Luna giggles a bit behind her hoof. "Wow, you might be good for me."

"Let's take it slow starting out. There is no need to rush." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "Sure. I can accommodate. Just warn me a bit sooner."

"You can visit me in my dreams right?" Blitz asks.

"I can multitask." Luna says.

"Thanks." Blitz says.

Luna taps her chin. "What kind of dream do you want?"

"Wet dreams are off limit." Blitz says knowing what she was thinking.

Luna slouches a bit. "Shoot, I had a whole cabinet full of ideas."

"You ever been to the east?" Blitz asks.

Luna shakes her head. "Not really. Why?"

"We will use my memories to give a look at it." Blitz says smirking.

Luna smiles. "Oh, a travel trip. Where to first?"

"Pick a place at random for fun." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "Oh, this might be fun for the both of us."

"At this rate, I'm gonna form a herd." Blitz says sighing.

Luna hums. "Might be fun. Being in a herd with you…maybe with others it won't be so bad. Though I may need to see the recent laws."

"Check two hundred and seventeen years back for the particulars on that one." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "Thank you and…thank you for seeing me like this."

"What are you talking about? I am the one in full clothing." Blitz jokes.

Luna giggles. "But I'm not."

"That's the point." Blitz says chuckling.

Luna blushes. "Then you shouldn't be looking at me like this."

"What, going to take off the armor and crown?" Blitz jokes.

Luna gains a coy smile. "Want me too?"

"I think a few other mares will get jealous." Blitz says turning around to get something.

"Hmm…so Spitfire was before me huh?" Luna asks reading the list.

"Luna, please don't look at that." Blitz says.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "Why? It's classic curiosity."

"Because I am not telling the other mares and they have to figure out who else asked me for my amusement." Blitz says smirking.

Luna sighs. "I better go back. They might notice I'm gone."

"They probably haven't checked since they will think you are asleep." Blitz says smirking.

Luna chuckles. "Then I better go. Need anything from me though?"

"Surprised you didn't ask to see my face actually." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "Wasn't appropriate at the time."

"You can ask me anytime we are alone." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "Sure, better get going." She said before walking away.

"Oh, don't you want to know? Isn't nagging at you to see the face of the stallion you just asked to court you?" Blitz asks making Luna stop.

Luna looks back at him. "Well…might be a bit easier to find you."

Blitz nods before taking the headgear off and shaking his mane to get it out of being packed together and looks at her with his sunglasses on.

Luna smiles. "Now I know the face to the name. Quite handsome too."

"Not done yet." Blitz says closing his eyes before removing his sunglasses and then casually opens them for her to see his eyes.

Luna stops as she stares at him.

"What ya got to say now?" Blitz asks. Luna just keeps staring as Blitz smirks and walks over. "Yeah, they have that effect." Blitz says putting back on his sunglasses.

Luna shakes her head a bit. "Um…well…I better go." She said rushing a bit out the door.

"Admit it, you are now enthralled by my eyes." Blitz says smirking.

Luna eeps as she rushes a bit faster.

Blitz smirks as he puts his headgear back on and head back to the main room and finds the mares staring at where Luna left. "Everything okay?" He asks a bit humorously.

"She asked to see you without your headgear, right?" Twilight asks.

"What do you think?" Blitz says, Twilight practically feeling his smirk.

Twilight sighs. "Where were we doing before being interrupted?"

"You were all reading this." Blitz says putting the bestiary on the desk again before turning to the fiend's section that he had bookmarked.

Twilight tries to read over the words. "And the spells?"

"I will give you lessons on it later." Blitz says.

"Vampires." Pinkie reads one of the tabs on the book.

"Ah yes, there is a section on vampires, but it is not what you're thinking. It is use to refer giant bipedal bat monsters." Blitz clarifies.

Pinkie smiles. "Wow, that's cool. What other things are in here?"

"Quite a few categories and each has a section on and some disturbing ones like the botchling." Blitz says.

Rarity tilts her head. "And that is?"

"A monster created from the spirit of a stillborn foal." Blitz says.

Rarity holds back some barf and rushes to the bathroom from the sight of the picture.

"Ok, who flipped to the cursed one section?" Blitz asks noticing the book was flipped to the botchling.

They all looked to each other confused. Blitz raises an eyebrow and looks to the book. "Ah…the Noonwraith." He said and the book turns to it before clearing his throat and starts reading on it. "On particularly searing summer days, when the sun reaches its zenith, wraiths will at times appear, resembling sun-scorched women dressed in long, white robes. These are noonwraiths — the spirits of young women and girls who died violent deaths right before their weddings. Driven mad with pain or anger, they wander the fields searching for their unfaithful lovers or backstabbing rivals, though they will kill anyone who does not get out of their way in time. They are often held in this world by some object of intense emotional significance. That is why, if one ever finds a wedding ring or torn veil in the middle of a field, one should not pick it up, but instead back away as quickly as possible."

Twilight looks up at him a bit. "Um…we won't be affected…right?" Twilight asks as Rarity walks back having heard all of that.

"You planning to kill a mare violently before her wedding?" Blitz asks.

They all shake their heads at that. "No." They all said.

"Then you most likely have nothing to fear." Blitz says.

Rarity looks to the book again and holds back another piece of bile. "Let's stop this."

"Yes, that is enough for no…" Blitz stops before Twilight flips to a random page.

Twilight looks it over. "Leshens dwell in dense, primeval woods. Fiercely territorial creatures, they hunt with stealth and cunning as their only companions. They use their inborn magic to control the plants and animals within their territory — and so when stalking them, half the battle is merely getting near enough to strike. Leshens old enough to earn the appellation "ancient" wield advanced skills and tactics that make them particularly dangerous." Twilight reads as they see a bipedal creature that looked to be made of wood and plants wearing an elk skull with the antlers still intact.

"That is enough for now Twi." Blitz says taking the bestiary.

Twilight pouts as he closes and places the book on the bookshelf.

"As you see, many different creatures." Blitz says.

They all look to each other in worry.

"And this bestinery contains how to deal with them as well. Like how to put the noonwraiths to rest." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "And what are you going to do?"

Blitz smiles. "Besides, it won't be much now. I'm sure we'll be fine for now."

"Blitz." Twilight says as Blitz starts to leave.

"I got to go check on something." Blitz says as Pinkie holds up a red light that kept flashing. "What?"

Pinkie frowns. "Who's next on the list?"

"Nopony is on my list I am going to check on the engine." Blitz says stepping through the portal before closing it.

Pinkie just stares at where the portal was. "He's kooky. Might be fun to keep around."

"He's findin somethin." Applejack says.

Rainbow stares at the portal before realizing the time. "Shoot, I have to go." She said before flying off through the door.

"Oh my gosh, I have to as well." Pinkie says running off.

Applejack shrugs. "You going to be okay Fluttershy?" She asks her.

"I'm fine now." Fluttershy says as Applejack leads her away.

Twilight sighs. "Come on Spike. We got to think over a lot of things." She said as he follows her out.

"Well maybe we don't know as much about the world as we thought." Spitfire says.

Rarity shivers. "I better go wash myself clean." She said walking out.

* * *

"So you see Twilight, this means spell circle." Blitz says teaching her the language that quite a few of his books were in.

Twilight nods. "Anything else connected?"

"Let's work on learning more of the language." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "What's next?"

"Let's take a break for now. We have been at this for five days straight." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs as she leans back in her seat. "How long has it been?"

"Clarify please." Blitz requests.

Twilight looks up at him. "I mean how long since you left?"

"A little over seven years." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Hard to believe you changed this much."

"You've changed too. I hardly recognized the beautiful mare you became." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes as she gets up and slowly walks up to him. "What do you think of us?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Blitz says.

Twilight looks up at him. "We can help if you want. Just…ask. Besides, we're supposed to stay and help you."

"I thought you were assigned here to make friends." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes. "You're my friend too."

"Am I or am I your love interest?" Blitz asks smirking.

Twilight looks away blushing. "Blitz."

"A or B Twilight." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "B."

"You can sit with me Twilight." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and sits by him before looking at him and then moves onto his lap.

"Feel better?" Blitz asks.

Twilight then turns around and wraps her hindlegs around him before giving a slight kiss on the nose. "Now I am."

Blitz pets her head when she lays her head onto his shoulder. "So tell me, when did you start developing feelings for me?" Blitz asks.

Twilight slightly nuzzles him. "A while before you left."

"You best go for now. I bet Spike is starting to get worried at your home." Blitz says.

Twilight nods and kisses his cheek. "Thank you for taking me Blitz." She said getting up and gathering her things.

"So did you hear anything about a griffon in town?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks to him. "I think Pinkie came to me about that."

"Oh so there was one here." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Guess so. You want to see this griffon?"

"I heard she already left." Blitz says.

Twilight thinks on that. "I don't think so."

"Well, either way, you best go see Spike. He seemed excited last time I talked to him. Something about a mustache." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "I got to go see him." She said before putting by the bag over her back and walks out.

Blitz smirks and shakes his head. "What are you up to Twi?" Blitz asks himself.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Anna asks from the ceiling.

"Where is the fun in that?" Blitz asks.

Anna rolls her eyes. "I don't know. Hey, when can I puts the rings back in my wing again?"

"If you want that, than you can." Blitz says.

Anna giggles and wiggles. "Yay. Want to hold me in the meantime?"

"Oh Anna, you are such a flirt." Blitz says chuckling.

Anna looks to him. "Only for you. Master." She said coyly.

"You know, you don't need to call me that. I don't hold your clan to serving me for killing that monster that had been terrorizing your clan for generations." Blitz says.

Anna sighs and then falls onto him before Blitz catches her and puts her on the couch. "I think of it as…eternal servitude. Anything though."

"Anna." Blitz says letting her lean into him.

Anna nuzzles him. "I could never know how to thank you for saving me and my family but my eternal servitude."

"Anna, you don't need to do that." Blitz says petting her.

Anna hums as she keeps nuzzling him. "Please, it's my choice and I can't think of anything better. I really don't know how to thank you."

Blitz sighs and lets her stay there for hours until the sound of fireworks caught there attention. "You hear that?"

Anna looks toward the sound. "You better go."

"Alright." Blitz says and gets up after she gets off.

Anna sighs as she lays down on the couch. "Bye now." She said waving.

"See you later." Blitz says walking out the door. Upon getting onto the deck, he saw the fireworks were coming from Ponyville. "Gordania, take command. I'm going to see what that is all about." Blitz says getting on the lift.

Gordania salutes. "Aye, aye sir. Want me to watch Anna for a bit?"

"She is fine. She is sleeping on the couch in the library." Blitz says.

Gordania smiles. "Okay, you better get down there. Your future mates will soon be missing you."

Blitz says nothing as the lift went down.

Gordania giggles as he seems to frown. "I like that stallion."

Blitz trudged along into town where he saw a light blue unicorn mare doing a magic show with fireworks. "What is this, just a fireworks show?" He asks himself as he walks into the crowd and heads to the front. He watches as one by one the mane six were humiliated.

"Is there no one left to challenge the great and powerful Trixie?" The mare asks boastingly.

Blitz, after seeing all of this, was now mad. "Oh how about me?" Blitz says walking up to the stage.

Trixie looks to him as he steps up. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Somepony stupid enough to challenge the great and powerful Trixie?"

"Oh yes, you messed with my friends so Trixie, you ready to be shown up?" Blitz challenges.

Trixie smirks as she crosses her hooves. "What do you got for the great and powerful Trixie?"

"I think a simple spell to start off, don't you agree?" Blitz asks.

Trixie raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, only know simple spells great and powerful one?" Blitz asks mockingly.

Trixie looks at her hoof. "Trixie knows a great deal of spells. Like the ones that took down that Ursa Major."

"Then put your money where your mouth is. You start." Blitz says.

Trixie huffs and brings her head up as she lights up her horn and makes a rope lying around fly around.

"Ah, rope manipulation, a classic and highly useful spell. Now how about this one, Zalkia." Blitz says and a large amount of trash on the ground seems to be picked up by an invisible force and taken straight to the trash.

Trixie frowns before making the rope wrap around him and tries to pull him upside down.

"Oh, playing dirty, huh? Right, next spell. Agnoso." Blitz says before being covered in what looked like armor made of fire incinerating the rope in an instant.

Trixie frowns and growls a bit as she makes a bucket of water drop it all over him, covering the area with steam.

"Domasu." Blitz says and the steam was blown away by powerful winds coming from him. "Come on, enough of the simple spells, let's kick it up a notch." Blitz says.

Trixie growls and makes a shield spell come over him and makes it wrap around him in a bubble.

"Oh, charming." Blitz says before teleporting out of it.

Trixie growls and lights up her horn and makes a ball of magic appear in front of her before sending it to him.

Blitz catches it with his magic and holds it in place. "Alright, we have played long enough. Please move back from the stage everypony." Blitz requests.

Everypony moves away as they all stare at them.

"Zum Kai nal la um zo no ba na tal la." Blitz started chanting and soon the ground in front of the stage started to rumble and shake.

Trixie tried to stand still as she watches him carefully.

"Al makai soka mala dofa!" Blitz yells the last part before sending a bolt of magic into the ground and seconds later, a hand made of earth and rocks erupts from it and a bipedal like creature made of earth and rock soon emerges with the hand.

"What is that?" A pony asks intimated.

"It can't be…how did he create a golem so easily?" Twilight asks in shock.

Trixie gasps as she watches the creature rise up. "Ho…how?"

"Can you top that great and powerful one?" Blitz asks.

Trixie just kept staring at the creature.

"I will take that as a no." Blitz says hoping off the stage. "Follow." Blitz says to the golem before leading it away.

The audience looks back to Trixie just staring at the spot where the creature was.

Twilight ran after him and the golem as they walked away.

Blitz sighs as he makes the golem sit down near the house. "Alright, great spot. Now have a great time." He said before turning around and sees Twilight with a smile.

"How?" Twilight asks looking the golem over.

"My little secret Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Teach me?"

"Will do down the line Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "Then what can I learn now?"

"The language for now and you are on a break." Blitz says.

"Can I have him?" Pinkie's voice asks from behind Blitz.

Looking back Blitz, sees Pinkie on the golem's head. "Why would you want a golem?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie smiles. "He looks like a cool friend to have."

"Pinkie, a golem is basically a puppet made of rock and earth that can move on its own and obey only basic commands." Blitz says.

Pinkie looks down to the golem. "Want to be my friend?"

"If you really want the golem, you may have him Pinkie." Blitz says causing Pinkie to gasp.

"Yippee!" She cheered jumping up and down on the golem's head. "I will name you William."

"William?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie looks down at him. "From the book."

"You know what, go have fun, but remember simple commands. Obey her." Blitz said to William before leaving.

William looks up to Pinkie. "To SugarCube Corner!" Pinkie cheered pointing proudly before he got up and started walking back to town.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Twilight ask as she watches Pinkie and…William.

"I…don't know at this point." Blitz says pausing in the middle.

Twilight sighs. "So…want to continue studying?" She asks as some screams came from Ponyville.

"You are on a break Twilight." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "No, break is over."

Blitz sighs. "If you want, I can speed this along. Come on." He said dragging her inside.

Two days later, Twilight was walking to Sugarcube Corner where she saw William in a chef's hat and apron holding a sign telling the specials for the day.

"Hi William." She said walking past and he waves back as she heads inside. "Hi Pinkie. How's William?"

"He is great. His advertisement is bringing in more customers." Pinkie says.

Twilight peeks over to the foals watching from the window. "Not sure if that's all. So where's the others?"

"You mean Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Applejack?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Who do you think and Blitz?"

"Well Applejack is watching after the stall. Rainbow is with Blitz in a field. Fluttershy is taking care of her animal friends. And last but not least, Rarity is working on an order." Pinkie says.

Twilight nods. "Okay then, I'll take that muffin." She said pointing to a pile on plate.

Pinkie gasps. "No cupcake! Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Cupcake emergency!" She yells into the kitchen.

A cupcake flies out of the window and Pinkie catches it before opening Twilight's mouth and shoves the cupcake in before closing her mouth and making her chew. "That's right. Chew, chew." She said softly.

Twilight frowns as she keeps chewing. "Pinkie." She said muffled.

"Yes?" Pinkie asks innocently.

Twilight pulls away from her and finishes the cupcake. "Dang it Pinkie. I'll take a cupcake then." She said and Pinkie holds out one and she takes it before throwing some bits at Pinkie who didn't react except that the bits moved on their own to the register. "Cha ching." Pinkie said.

Twilight slowly backed away with her order. Twilight then rushes out the door and eats the whole cupcake and then slowly walks to the park. "Oh Pinkie. Someday, I will understand you." She vows as she looks to the sky and sees a trail of smoke. "What is…?"

* * *

"Rainbow, you didn't need to throw a private picnic for me defending your honor." Blitz says.

Rainbow smirks. "Please, you're worth it. Now, want me to be top or bottom?"

"Oh, want to wrestle again Rainbow? I thought you had enough of me tickling you." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow throws herself at him and he catches her as they both went down and Blitz was going to tickle her again before he stops as Rainbow just lays there. "Love ya." She whispered.

Blitz smiles as she removes his headgear. "So Rainbow, Spitfire help you any with your flying?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, she gave me advice and a few tricks."

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "Aw, female bonding."

"Thanks for setting that up for me Blitzy." Rainbow says smiling at the feeling.

Blitz chuckles. "No problem. Anything for my girls. Now then, what do you want to do, besides flying?"

Rainbow sighs as she turns around and lays on her back on him. "I don't know. Maybe, is that smoke?" She asks seeing the dark line of clouds.

"Huh?" Blitz says before looking up. "Huh…judging by the density and color I would say…a dragon." Blitz says thinking it over.

Rainbow looks to him. "You got all that from a line of clouds."

"It's smoke and you pick up a few things learning from a master tracker mage in the east." Blitz says.

Rainbow gets up. "Want to go check things out?"

"Knowing Twilight, she we will be calling for us soon." Blitz says as he feeds her a slice of apple.

Rainbow hums as she chews. "Maybe in about ten seconds."

"Go for a few minutes, given the lag between letters." Blitz says as Rainbow lays her head into his lap as he keeps feeding her pieces of apple.

Rainbow smiles as she keeps chewing. "Yeah, though I can't shake the feeling of something."

"What?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smirks. "Something is poking the back of my head and it's big." She said holding a coy smile.

"You keep asking for that Rainbow." Blitz says petting her mane lightly.

Rainbow smiles and purrs. "Yeah and soon enough, I will get it."

"You got to work harder for that Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow smirks. "Want me to turn around and really work at it?"

"Then who will drink all the apple cider I brought?" Blitz asks smirking.

Rainbow lifts her head up. "Apple Cider?"

"But if you don't want any, I guess I could just take it back and put it in the refrigerator." Blitz says smirking knowing he had her.

Rainbow sighs. "Give me a cold one."

Blitz smirks and brings out a container that was cold to the touch.

Rainbow smiles as she takes out a cold bottle of cider and opens it. "Ah. Good cider." She said about to take a drink.

"Listen up everypony!" Twilight yells out with Spike in her back.

Rainbow growls and throws the bottle to the ground in frustration, smashing it. "Dang it egghead!"

"Whoa, that's some good lungs if we can hear her from way out here." Blitz says petting Rainbow lightly again.

Rainbow huffs as she crosses her forelegs. "I wish she would be using them to good use under you."

Blitz chuckles before kissing her nose. "Go see what she is up to for me, ok?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow sighs. "Fine." She said before flying off.

"We will finish later." Blitz calls.

Rainbow just groans as she flies off.

Blitz chuckles as he packs up. "At least things are lively here."

"Hey boss, we got a letter from Celestia. She wants your opinion on a mysterious death." Anna says landing.

Blitz looks to her. "Oh? And where is it, the morgue?"

"She didn't say, just requested you to come immediately." Anna says.

"Right, Anna, get Gordania and Kujenga Umba and meet me at the train station." Blitz says.

Anna nods and flies off. "Yes sir."

"Tell them to bring tools for hunting monsters and for Kujenga Umba to bring the oils." Blitz says.

Anna waves at him over the shoulder.

Blitz places his headgear on before walking off to the train station with the picnic in a basket beside him.

* * *

"So what do we got?" A medical pony asks looking at the body on the metal slab.

"I don't know. I have never seen any wounds like this before." Another says.

The pony sighs. "Well, let's see what's under the wounds and see if we can't figure it out." He said getting a surgical knife and starting the cut open the wounds. "Huh, this is strange, there's a green pus and…out now!" He yells running to the door and the other follows before they exit and seal the door as an alarm comes on when the pony hits a button. "Nopony goes in."

"What is it?" Celestia asks walking up.

They both turn around quickly and bow. "Princess Celestia. Um…what do you need?" The medical pony asks.

"I came to check on the body if you had found anything. So what happened?" Celestia asks.

The pony sighs. "Found some strange puss we have never seen before. Then it started emitting some kind of gas. We weren't able to get farther."

"I see, well keep it sealed off, we have professionals coming." Celestia says.

The pony holds a hoof up. "Um…Princess Celestia? We are the professionals. In fact the only ones."

"No, I mean professionals in monsters and I saw the corpse as it was brought in. That was a monster's handiwork." Celestia says.

The ponies looks to each other in confusion.

"Keep it sealed until they arrive." Celestia says.

* * *

"We are about there. As of this moment, we are on the clock girls." Blitz says.

The mares and zebra look to each other. "You do realize what you just said, right?" Gordania asks.

"I know, so be professions with this." Blitz says getting up.

Anna smirks. "We still have a few minutes."

"No, we are here." Blitz says as the train came to a stop.

Anna slouches. "Aww."

Blitz starts walking and stops, seeing some royal guards with a carriage waiting. Blitz and the mares nod as they get into it and see the captain of the guard waiting for them inside.

"Okay." Shining Armor said grabbing some files. "These are the files on the matter. A body was found near the Everfree forest with unidentifiable wounds. Right now, the autopsy should be happening and finding anything else." He said giving the files.

Blitz takes a look at some of the pictures and shows the others. "See that cut? Looks too well for this to be an average monster." Blitz says.

Anna nods. "Yes, one that always has a precision strike everyone, maybe from being born."

"Only so much we can tell from these. We will need to see the body itself." Blitz says.

Shining nods. "Yes, we are taking you to it now. By the way, name's Shining Armor, captain of the royal guards."

"We've met before." Blitz says giving the mares all the pictures.

Shining tilts his head. "I don't think so."

"Considering I am the only stallion your sister has feelings for, I think you have." Blitz says.

Shining then glares. "You can't be. Then that must mean that you…dang it. I knew I should have killed you when I had a chance."

"Save the pleasantries for later, we are on the clock right now." Blitz says.

Shining stayed glaring at him the whole time.

Blitz waits until they come to a stop before exiting the carriage. "Okay, monster ideas. Come up with some." He said to the others as they walk into the hospital.

"We can rule out a Necrophage and most likely an Elementa categories because of the cut." Anna says.

Shining just raises an eyebrow at that.

"I believe it wasn't an insectoid one either because the body was so intact." Blitz says.

Shining sighs and shakes his head as they head down the stairs to see Celestia sitting near an alarmed door. "Princess, as you requested." He said stepping aside.

"You sent us a letter." Blitz says walking up.

Celestia nods. "Yes, found a body with weird markings, who you gonna call?" She asks smirking.

"The experts. Ok, let's check this body." Blitz says.

"We are on lockdown." The medical pony said pointing to the flashing lights.

"What happened?" Blitz asks.

"Green puss with strange gas and…what are you doing?" The other pony asks as they put on some kind of mask.

"Kujenga Umba, airtight container." Blitz requested.

The zebra hands him a container. "Do matsu." Blitz calls before Anna opens the door and all the gas starts being sucked into the container by a whirlwind as Blitz walks into the room.

Celestia smirks as Shining just stares at Blitz as he closes the container. "How…?"

"Magic. Alright, Kujenga Umba let's get to it." Blitz says, sealing the container.

Kujenga hums as she walks in and looks at the body. "Well, we were right about those parts before."

"Seeing it in person, I can see this very well." Blitz says pointing to something on the body.

Kujenga nods as she starts to cut the body open. "Clean strikes to the organs."

"Looks like it was aiming for arteries as well." Blitz says.

Kujenga nods as she moves to the heart. "And strikes here. But some of the strikes was moved aside midway. She struggled."

"Let's see, all signs pointing to a Draconid Cockatrice." Blitz says.

Anna hums as she looks over the X-rays. "Yep, based on these, looks like it."

"Makes since because the Cockatrice native to here turns others to stone so no wonder they couldn't identify." Blitz says.

Gordania sighs. "So…want to go with arrows or up close?"

"Where was the body found exactly?" Blitz asks all four looking at the guards.

Shining jumps a little. "Near the Everfree forest."

"Specific, like the exact place." Blitz says.

Shining points. "Ponyville. Near the warehouses."

"Take us there now." Blitz says with authority.

Shining sighs and walks out. "Right this way." He said getting annoyed.

Blitz and the mares follow him straight to the scene.

Shining frowns as he sat to side against the warehouse. "Dang it Blitzkrieg. I hate you."

"You think you can track it Anna?" Blitz asks ignoring Shining.

Anna sniffs around before looking down. "Got blood and it's that way." She said pointing to the forest and walks in. "Come on. By the way, where's your mates?"

"Went to deal with a dragon." Blitz says casually as he pours an oil on his silver sword.

Shining looks shocked as he stares at them disappearing into the forest.

Blitz offers a second jar of the oil to Anna.

Anna sighs as she hangs back besides him as the others look around and takes the oil before putting it on her sword. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks tossing her a few hand held impact bombs.

Anna looks to him. "I…I need to talk to you later."

"Is it about Rainbow Dash?" Blitz asks.

Anna shakes her head. "No, tradition. And you are my commander, right? My leader and in my culture, owner?"

"Not going to have intercourse with you just yet." Blitz says before rubbing her flank once.

Anna smiles. "No, tradition and only you can do it. Meet me in my room when we're done?"

"Very well. Ok Anna, bomb the wings like we usually do so it can't fly and be a pain in our flanks." Blitz says.

Anna salutes. "Aye, aye sir." She said before taking off.

Blitz sighs as he sheathes his sword a few times to get the oil spread. "Anything yet?" He calls ahead.

"Found it. It is asleep surrounded by bones and fresh blood. It fed recently." Anna says quietly.

"Go quiet." He whispered as he walked off the path as the others separated.

Anna silent lands on a tree to the right and takes out the bomb Blitz gave her as he hides in the bushes to the monster's left and brings out bombs of her own. Both watch Blitz as he gestures, waiting for the signal to throw.

A clicking sound comes out from a hole in a tree and a long slender creature comes slithering out. Blitz whistles like a bird and the creature screeches as it was hit by the bomb and looks back to its wing before hissing all around.

"Get it girls." Blitz calls slamming the base of his staff into the ground and chains fly out of the ground and restrain its leg.

Anna keeps throwing the bombs she had left and then takes out her sword before diving. Gordania comes out behind it and has her sword ready over her shoulder to slice and Kujenga frowns as she takes out some bottles and mixes it together before throwing it at the creature and makes the liquid splash all over it as it screeches and Gordania cuts it in half as it flails around as Anna skewered it through the neck as Blitz walks up.

"Who wants to claim its head as the trophy?" Blitz asks.

Anna raises a hoof. Blitz smiles gives her his sword. "Go ahead. I'll hold it." He said taking her place as Anna walks up to the side of its head before bringing the sword up and slices through the neck and Blitz pulls it off and hands it to her and takes back his sword.

"Best head back to Shining so we can take this to Celestia and complete our contract." Blitz says.

Anna looks to the head amused. "This was a contract? I thought it was a favor."

"Nope, the letter mentioned a payday." Blitz says.

Anna packs the head away. "How much?"

"Two hundred gold. Celestia knows how to pay professionals." Blitz says. "Oh, gather what you can from the monster. We can sale it to the local universities for them to study for they have never seen this creature." Blitz says.

Kujenga smiles. "You sure you want to gives them all this?" She said taking apart the body a bit.

"Yes, we have plenty for the materials from cockatrice and it will make us some good money." Blitz says.

"How much is gold worth here?" Anna asks.

"Seventy bits." Blitz says.

They all raise an eyebrow. "Not one hundred?" Anna asks.

"No, but that is still fourteen thousand bits girls. Not bad for one Cockatrice huh?" Blitz asks.

They all smile and pick up the body and starts to head to the forest's edge. "So what are you going to do with your share?" Anna asks the other girls as Blitz cleans the weapons.

"Save it when I need it." Blitz says.

They all frown at him as Blitz held a smile as if he didn't notice them as they came out of the forest. "So…did you, what the heck is that?" Shining asks.

"That is your killer. We are going to sell its body to a local university or museum once we bring Celestia the thing's head as proof we did the job." Blitz says.

* * *

Celestia looks up from her magazine of Guard's and Bananas Weekly. "Oh, you finished it?"

Blitz sets the head onto a nearby table. "He wanted to say hi." Blitz jokes.

Celestia giggles. "Meet the account outside. She has the pay." She said going back to the magazine.

"Ok, don't be surprised if you see this reattached to the body after it is stuff in a museum or university. We are planning on selling it." Blitz says.

Celestia hums as she turns a page and giggles. "Yes, well, at least they'll learn."

"Oh and your sister came onto me." Blitz says walking away with the head.

"Oh that's…" Celestia stops as she puts the magazine down as Blitz closes the door. Blitz sighs as he collects his pay. "Luna!" He heard, shaking the castle.

Luna happily hops by him before giving him a peck on the cheek and entering the room.

Blitz chuckles as he heads out. "Ok girls, got the payment so we are flipping a coin to see whether we going to make the offer to the university or museum first?" Blitz asks setting the head onto the cart they are borrowing from the guards to transport the corpse.

Anna takes the bit and makes the flip. "And it's…" She stops as the coin lands on head. "Who's the winner?"

"University it is." Blitz says as he and Gordania start pulling the cart.

"Blitz." Shining calls running up.

"Coming to escort us and talk?" Blitz asks.

Shining frowns. "Where are you taking that thing?"

"To try and sell it to the local university." Blitz says.

Shining scowls. "And if I don't allow it?"

"I told the princess about my plans. She had no objections." Blitz says.

Shining huffs. "I'll see about that." He said walking away.

"Let's get away before he comes back." Gordania said after Shining got far enough away.

"Did I ever stop pulling?" Blitz asks as they make their way to the university.

* * *

"Being battle damaged, I will only ask for two hundred bits." Blitz says talking to the headmistress.

The headmistress just stares. "Done." She said giving a bag of bits.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Would you like us to bring it in for you?" Blitz asks taking the bits.

The headmistress nods seeing it outside the office.

"Not like the local variety is it?" Blitz asks.

The headmistress shakes her head as the mares wheel the creature in.

"It also can't turn anything to stone, but it makes up for that with surgical like precision with its cuts. Know instinctively to aim for the arteries. Also look into why silver is effective against it." Blitz says.

The headmistress nods as she stares at it as she writes down what he said.

Blitz, seeing this, heads out, passing a pegasus mare with an almost gold colored coat in the hall.

"Hey, what's with the cart with a tarp over it being rolled in?" The mare asks.

Blitz shrugs. "Just a little delivery." He said walking past her.

"Do I know you?" The mare asks.

"No, I don't think we have met." Blitz says as he keep walking.

"Hey Pauly, can you arrange for me to meet with those who brought in that huge ship near the town you can see from here?" Blitz hear the mare ask the headmistress.

Blitz chuckles as he walks outside. "Girls, say hello to payday." He said dividing up the bits.

"Nice." Anna says.

"Now time to head home. Yeah, the fifth for the organization as I like to call it. Should keep us well stocked for food for a bit." Blitz says as they start walking out. "Oh, that reminds me, we have to go to the exchange to cash in our gold." Blitz says.

"I'll do it!" Anna cheers.

"No!" They all said.

"I will do it girls. Just wait outside, I'm also going to start an account under our organization's name." Blitz says.

The rest of the mares glare at Anna as she just smiles.

* * *

Blitz finally emerged from the exchange as the sun was setting. "Ok time to head home you three." Blitz says.

They girls were still starting at Anna who was still smiling. Blitz sighs. "Girls." He calls and they all look at him who was raising an eyebrow. "Home, now." He said walking away.

"Alright." The three said following.

* * *

"Finally home." Blitz says walking into his room before walking over to his safe in the wall and opens it before setting his share of the bits in the bag in the safe before closing it and locking it.

Blitz sighs as he walks out and heads to Anna's room and knocks on it. "Ready." Anna calls inside and Blitz enters to find her sitting on the ground with a container nearby and a knife on a white cloth. Anna smiles as she looks to him. "Ah, Blitz. Ready for this?"

"What do you want me to do again?" Blitz asks.

Anna holds up the knife. "Cut my wings. Only the leader can do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want me to clip your wings and take away your ability to fly?" Blitz asks.

Anna tries to smile. "Like I said, tradition. And you only need to cut the holes into the wings." She said putting the knife down and opening the container. "With these." She said taking out a ring.

"I am not taking away your ability to fly. I love you too much to do that." Blitz says.

Anna sighs. "Blitz, this teaches us the perils of not flying for some reason that might happen. Being able to show others that even though the wings are gone, we're still us. It will heal. I just need to have this for a little while."

"Why? And don't tell me it's tradition." Blitz says.

Anna looks forward again. "Because I need to learn as well. Experience is needed in the form of all this. Reading won't help. What if I crash land somewhere and my wings are out? This is a tradition for a reason. Luckily, only for those that join the military or militia."

"But doing this will hinder us greatly. You are my best scout." Blitz reminds.

Anna giggles. "I still got the ground. You did train me, remember?"

Blitz sighs. "How long will it take to heal? That will greatly determine if I do this." Blitz says.

Anna sighs. "I have to keep it for two weeks. They take at least one month to heal once the rings are out."

Blitz breathes deeply. "Are you sure you want this?" Blitz asks petting her.

Anna looks to him. "Yes. I never had one so I'm not considered by many to be a true batpony soldier. Please Blitz, for me?"

"Let me cast a soundproof spell first and you get something to bite down on." Blitz says.

Anna smiles as she gets up and heads to the drawers and digs through them. "Thank you for doing this Blitz. I would have done this myself, but it would be seen as disrespectful and having a loyal one do this, makes the trust that much bigger." She said taking out a piece of wood and leather.

Blitz sighs as he finishes before starting to follow Anna's instructions. After it was all done, Blitz goes to wash the blood off.

Anna sighs and hisses a bit as she looks to the gold rings in her wings. "Thank you Blitz. I know this was tough for you."

Blitz says nothing as he keeps scrubbing even though the blood was off already.

Anna looks worried at him and gets up before walking to him. "Blitz?" She asks coming up behind him.

Blitz keeps scrubbing, starting to wear on his leg fur.

Anna quickly grabs his hooves and pulls them out and turns him around. "Blitz!" Blitz looked very upset and Anna hugs him. "It's okay Blitz. I wanted this. You don't have to be upset about it." She said holding him tight.

Blitz says nothing. "Oh Blitz, by making you do this I wounded you." Anna says holding him. Blitz sniffs as he holds her now. Anna sighs. "To be honest, this is of much of a test to the commander as to the soldier. The most ultimate of trust. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I needed this because it was gnawing at me and I couldn't hold it off any longer." She said before feeling a hoof run along the rings in her wings.

"I…can't…I can't…" Blitz tries to say.

Anna sighs and leads him to the bed after turning off the water. "Just take it easy Blitz. You are my commander and who I trust the most in my life. I couldn't think of anypony better to do this, one who I know would at least try and be careful."

Blitz start tearing up before starting to cry into her chest.

Anna sighs and lets him cry as she leans back a little. "It's okay Blitz. I will trust you with my life and I don't hold anything against you. I know you hurt me, but you think I care about that? I care about the fact that you took the chance to do it for me. That my commander was able to do this for their soldier. You trusted me and I trusted you. I know it was hard, but it was necessary for both of us. Besides, you would have hurt me later down the line. This is a way to understand what's going to happen and what to do if it happens accidentally."

Anna held him for the rest of the night to comfort him.

* * *

"Ah, I love the winter." Blitz says inhaling the old fresh air on the ship's deck.

"Hey boss, what are them pegasus doing up there?" A diamond dog asks as the pegasi were packing storm clouds tightly together.

"Oh, they messed up last week and missed a scheduled rain so they have to do a strong storm to make up for it." Blitz says.

The diamond dog nods. "So how long and why are they doing this? Why not let the weather do it itself?"

"Weather around here doesn't work that way. Probably had something to do with a magical mistake or something long ago." Blitz says.

The diamond dog grunts. "So what do we do in the meantime? Get the ship working?"

"This working on that. But for now, tell the crew to batten down for a storm tonight." Blitz says.

The diamond dog salutes. "Yes sir." He said before walking off down the deck. "Hi Anna." He said to doorway.

Blitz grimaces as kept staring at the scenery as Anna walks up to him. "Blitz, we need to talk." She said.

"No, we don't. You're starting to heal." Blitz says.

Anna sighs as she looks to one of her wings with the hole getting smaller. "Yes, but we still need to talk. We haven't talked since that time and you have been avoiding me. We need to talk."

"Its fine Anna and I put you on injure and in need of rest on the board." Blitz says.

Anna shuffles a bit. "Now see, that's a problem. I have been sneaking out. You still don't notice me. You taught me a little too well. I have to test myself with these wings."

"What, you want me to find you a fiend to wrestle with?" Blitz jokes.

Anna smiles. "That's the Blitz I know. But…you could suffice. You are stronger than any fiend."

"Anna, I am not as physically strong as you think. My strength is in my magic. You are in better shape than I am." Blitz says.

Anna looks away a bit. "Mentally too." She whispered. "At least we can get things back to normal again. Want to go out and talk, maybe over dinner? Be in more connection now? I know a good restaurant." She asks turning back to him.

"With that storm? It is scheduled to start soon." Blitz says.

Anna held a coy smile. "Yes. We went through worse after all."

"No, I mean everyone is closing up for the storm." Blitz says.

Anna sighs. "Then how about having a little sleepover together. My room, maybe around six?"

"How about you come over here for a bit?" Blitz says.

Anna looks to him before walking over and stands beside him. "What is it?"

Blitz doesn't look over and just hugs her.

Anna smiles and hugs him back. "Oh Blitzy. You are in definite need of somepony there for you. So…want to come by my room? I'll have everything set up."

"I'm not having intercourse yet, but how about dinner with me and my mum?" Blitz asks.

Anna giggles. "Sure. I can do that. When and where?"

"At my old home." Blitz says before leading her.

Anna giggles as she leans against him. "Aw, you want to really have fun, don't you?" She teases at his quickness.

"Watch it, me mum will be there." Blitz says.

"Hey boss, we have a pony from a university in Canterlot requesting permission for somepony to come aboard soon." A crew member calls.

"Tell them permission granted, just let us know exactly when." Blitz calls.

"Yes sir." He calls back.

"Shall we go before the storm starts?" Blitz asks.

* * *

Blitz yawns as he walks out onto the deck and looks around, to his shock, the streets of Ponyville were deserted.

"You okay?" Anna asks coming up behind him and hugs him.

"That's weird. Take a look, the streets are deserted." Blitz says.

Anna hums as she looks over his shoulder. "That is weird. But it would weird if a disgruntled dead bride came walking through the town."

"We don't need a noonwraith Anna." Blitz says.

Anna giggles. "Still, it is getting boring around here."

"We are in between contracts…that reminds me, I promised Kujenga Umba I would go into town with her to get some herbs." Blitz says.

Anna sighs and looks back to him. "Then you better go. I'll hold down the fort."

Blitz smiles. "Don't sell the ship."

"One time." Anna says defensively.

Blitz smirks as he walks off to the herbalist's lab. "Kujenga Umba, you ready to go?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga looks up from her pot. "Ah, Blitz. How's Anna?"

"Healing. For the life of me, I will never understand her clan's rituals." Blitz says.

Kujenga sighs. "At least she is okay and you two are now closer than ever."

"Yeah, yeah, you ready to go shopping for herbs?" Blitz asks.

She smiles. "Yeah, all ready." She said grabbing her bag and follows him out. "You made an impact on us, you know that?"

"Most of you wouldn't be here if I hadn't." Blitz says activating the lift.

She smirks. "Yes, that's right. But then again, you wouldn't be able to help us through our trials and tribulations."

"You find the town deserted unusual like I do?" Blitz asks.

She nods. "Yes, it is strange. By the way, I have been getting the same problems whenever I walk through town here. Just going to buy some groceries guys." She calls out and gets a tumbleweed in response.

"Huh, looks like we aren't alone." Blitz says pointing out the cloaked figure.

They both stare at the figure at it seems to scratch the ground. "You find this weird as…oh, she's got stripes on her hooves. I'll go talk." Kujenga said walking over.

Blitz follows her as Kujenga starts talking in her native language.

Blitz takes a look around and sees a pink hoof waving at him from the door to SugarCube Corner. Doing an about face, he walks toward the waving hoof and suddenly gets grabbed inside. "Okay, I got a sword here and I know how to use…come on gir…guys." He said, struggling a bit on the last one after noticing Spike. "Ok, what is this about?" Blitz asks not sounding happy.

Twilight just points outside the window to Kujenga and the cloaked pony.

"Yes, what about my crewmate and the, from the looks of it, cloak zebra?" Blitz asks.

All the ponies shiver except for Apple Bloom and Twilight.

"Explain now or I am leaving." Blitz says fully serious.

Twilight sighs. "Apparently, all ponies in this town are afraid of the…strange things…that clocked pony is doing when she comes over. Oh look, zebra." She said looking outside and pointing to the cloaked pony without her hood on.

"Yes, like my crewmate." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "They haven't met her, remember?"

"Oh right, her name is Kujenga Umba. She is the head herbalist of my crew." Blitz says.

They all look to him before looking to each other. "Oh." They all said before looking back at him.

"You are all scared of the cloaked one because she is different aren't you?" Blitz asks feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes!" They said and Blitz facehooves.

Blitz breathes in deeply before going outside and to the zebras and started talking to them in their language.

Twilight facehooves too as the others just stare at the exchange going on as the zebras occasionally look over to the window. "Still don't trust em." Applejack said. Twilight could only wish her hoof went through her head now.

Blitz sighs. "Maybe this would be better at your place? You know, introduce to what can you do." He asks the zebra in her native language whom he learnt was Zecora.

"That sounds good, also will be a good way to get to know both of you better." Zecora says starting to lead them away.

Twilight sighs. "See, she's friendly and not…weird."

Applejack huffs and looks around. "Where's Apple Bloom?"

Blitz smiles as he watches Kujenga talk with Zecora. "Yes, you can visit her at any time." He said.

The mares all watch as the three leave with Apple Bloom following and tries to follow them.

Blitz stops and sidesteps a patch of blue flowers. "Maybe I should get this for my mares." He said as he hears some grass crunch. He looks behind him. "Oh, little Apple Bloom." He said and she stops.

"Um…hi Blitz." Apple Bloom greets.

Blitz smiles. "Hi little Bloom. What are you doing?"

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack yells as she and the others stand in the blue flower patch.

'Oh boy, the next few days should be interesting.' Blitz thinks putting Apple Bloom on his back with his magic.

Kujenga smiles and waves at him as she continues to walk ahead as Zecora stares at them. "Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke." She said before disappearing into a mist that just appeared.

Blitz just raises an eyebrow before walking back. "Oh Apple Bloom. You're in trouble." He said going by the patch.

'Why is Blitz going out of his way to avoid the blue flowers?' Twilight thinks.

Blitz smiles as he walks past. "Come on girls." He said as they then follow him.

Twilight looks back a bit. 'Why those things?'

* * *

Blitz yawns after he spent a night with Twilight. "Oh boy. She need to get softer beds." He said getting up. "Twi, you up?" Blitz asks. After getting no answer for a while, Blitz got off the couch and started to look around after a while he heard a commotion upstairs between Twilight and Spike.

Blitz sighs as he walks upstairs and knocks on her door. "Guys? You okay?"

Twilight eeps as Spike gets pushed out the door before it shuts. "Hey Blitz. Twilight needs some…" He looks around for a bit. "Viagra." He whispered.

"What are you…?" Blitz stops and opens the door with his magic to see Twilight's predicament. "Ah, I see."

Twilight turns to him and her horn flops around as Blitz seems to snicker a bit behind his biting hoof. "Don't…say…anything."

"To the books?" Blitz says trying to not even chuckle.

Twilight huffs as she walks past him as he follows still trying to hold his laughter.

Spike opens a book a little while later as Blitz and Twilight rifles through the rest. "Huh, this might be it." He said to himself. "Twi, found something." He said showing the book.

Twilight turns to look at it. "Supernaturals? Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!"

"Curses do exist Twilight." Blitz says.

Twilight huffs. "Not in my world it's not." She said still looking around as Spike throws the book away.

They were about to continue when Pinkie came in unable to talk with a swollen tongue.

Blitz looks to her. "Um…can't understand you there cotton candy."

"Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me!" Pinkie tries to say.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" Spike says blocking the spits.

Blitz was about to say something when they heard a thud outside.

They all look to the windows and see Rainbow crashing into it each time. Blitz snickers as he kept seeing her crash in each time. "This is getting golden."

Rainbow crashes into a window. "She's saying, ow, she's saying…" She stops as she crashes through the door and crashes into the ladder and gets stuck. "We're cursed!"

"I have to agree." Rarity said walking in and Spike yells out at the sight of the raggedy haired pony.

"Oh Rarity, how are you this morning?" Blitz says doing his best to not snicker.

Rarity spits out the hair from her mouth. "Not well dear."

"That is four, only ones who are missing are Jackie and Flutters." Blitz says.

"I hate to say I told you so." A high pitched voice said and they all look over to see Apple Bloom before she turns and they see a small Applejack on her back. "It's a curse I tell you."

"Jackie got an action figure made of herself?" Blitz asks looking to Rainbow and only she saw his smirk.

"Ah, Fluttershy. Looks like you weren't affected." Rarity said looking to Fluttershy who just walked in and looking no different.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as he walks over and looks her over. "Huh, not much changed. How do you feel?"

Fluttershy shakes her head.

"Something about your voice Flutters?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods.

Blitz nods. "Well talk a bit and I can figure it out."

Fluttershy looks to him. "I don't want to talk about it." She said in a stallion's deep voice.

Blitz goes wide eyed and walks backward to Spike as he starts laughing. "Look at you all. We got Harity." He said pointing to Rarity as Blitz holds up a card saying 7.5. Spike snicker and turns to Rainbow. "Rainbow…mmgh." He said muffled as Blitz covers his mouth with a mad look and holds up a 0 card. Spike huffs and pushes his hoof away. "Spittie Pie." He said looking to Pinkie who keeps doing raspberries and Blitz gives him an 8 card. "Appletini." He said as Applejack crosses her hooves and Blitz gives that a 9.5. "Flutterguy." He said to which Fluttershy looks unamused and Blitz gives that a 9. "And…and…" Spike stops as he looks to Twilight. "I got nothing. Twilight Sparkle, seriously, how do I work with that?"

"Twilight Dysfunction." Blitz piped up and Spike holds up an 8 card while Pinkie held up an 8.5 card.

"Ok, enough joking around. Twi, you still refuse to admit that there is such things as curses?" Blitz asks.

Twilight glares at him. "Yes."

"Ok Dickamorse." Blitz says and a pulse of magic comes from him.

They all then get covered in purple magic and soon stand up and does a dance together that looked like a zombie walk.

"Want to say that now that I hit you with the dancing curse?" Blitz asks smirking as he watches.

Twilight huffs. "Just stop with the puppeteering."

"Can't, it's harmless but you have to let it run its course. So enjoy it like Pinkie there." Blitz says smirking.

Pinkie seems to smile as she gets into the dancing and places her own styles.

Blitz kept smirking till the curse finished. "So Twilight, what have we learned?" Blitz asks.

Twilight glares at him. "Curses do not exist."

"Dickamorse." Blitz says and this time only Twilight was cursed. Blitz and the others wait till the curse ran its course again, but Pinking kept dancing with Twilight. "Will you admit to it now?" Blitz asks.

"No!"

"I can do this all day Twi, will you just admit there is such things as curses." Blitz says.

Twilight growls before Rarity looks around. "Where's Apple Bloom?"

"Admit it Twi." Blitz says about to use the curse again.

"Alright, I give. Curses exist, but this isn't one of them." Twilight says pointing to her horn.

"Fair enough." Blitz says smirking.

"Um…where's Applejack?" Rainbow asks after she got up.

Blitz practically rolls his eyes when they start checking Rarity.

Blitz sighs as he heads out without the others notices before they notice him gone and try to follow. Try for Rainbow as she dragging herself upside down before they helped her up and she crashed into the wall. "Ow!" He heard and he sighs. "Guess the name calling is coming true." He said walking into the forest.

He then heard some tiny yelling to see Apple Bloom and Applejack on her head as she smirks before grabbing Applejack and puts her on a branch. He snickers as he walks past until Apple Bloom catches up. "Hey little Bloom."

Apple Bloom smiles. "Hey Blitz."

Blitz smirks. "Big sister now?"

"Yep."

Blitz and Apple Bloom made their way to Zecora's hut to see his crewmate Kujenga and Zecora preparing something and walks in. "The cure ready?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga nods. "Yes, we just need the spa in town. It's all in here." She said holding up a jar of pink liquid.

"And the cauldron, a diversion?" Blitz asks smirking.

Kujenga smirks. "Soup. Want some?"

"No thanks, but best be prepared. I bet the girls will mistake it for something for Apple Bloom to be served in." Blitz says.

Kujenga giggles. "Pony flesh is quite nutritious." She said jokingly.

"Kujenga." Blitz says.

Kujenga smiles and waves him off. "Oh don't worry. Unless you want some?"

"That's cannibalism." Blitz says thankful they were talking in the zebra language.

Apple Bloom just looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, just talking in their first language." Blitz says noticing Zecora had grabbed a few bottles off the shelf and placed it in the pot.

Apple Bloom sighs. "Now what are we going to do with my sister and her friends?" She asks as they hear creaking outside.

"I'm just going to be sitting here and watching." Blitz says taking a seat on a chair to watch everything.

The door suddenly bursts open to Rainbow flying in upside down and crashing into everything and the two zebras cursing in their native language. Soon the other mares ran in and started to argue with the zebras as Applejack was wrestling with Zecora's ear.

Blitz breathes in deeply and facehooves the whole time.

"Quiet!" Apple Bloom yells out and everypony quiets down.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Finally. Girls, I think you owe them an apology." Blitz says pulling Applejack off Zecora's ear with his magic.

Applejack yells out. "Blitz! What are you doing?!"

"I apologize for them." Blitz says in the zebra language.

Zecora waves him off. "It's okay. This happens."

Blitz nods before turning to the girls and sternly says. "Apologize girls."

They just glare at him. Blitz sighs and looks around for a bit and spies a book. "Twi, the old adage, don't judge a book by its cover comes into play." He said picking up the book and shows the same problem they got. "Blue plant ring any bells?" He asks before closing the book and shows the title. "Read the entire title." Blitz says giving it to her. "When you have figured it out and are cured, come see me and Apple Bloom on my ship." Blitz says. "Come on little Bloom." He said and Apple Bloom happily skips after him as Twilight reads the title and stops.

* * *

"This is so cool." Apple Bloom cheers as she rides on Blitz's back as they walk through the ship.

"I know. Want to see the bridge of the ship?" Blitz asks.

Apple Bloom nods and he walks her to the bridge and they find a dragon there conversing with Anna. "Ah, Kairose. Nice to see you out of the blacksmith room." Blitz said.

"Just checking in. See the bridge is still without power." Kairose says.

Blitz nods. "Yes, got anything for this problem?"

"What it needs is power and we don't want to risk our last two generators on powering this place up as well." Kairose says.

Blitz sighs. "And that's why I assigned you to be part of the research division."

Kairose shrugs. "Who's the little one?" He asks spying Apple Bloom on his back.

"Applejack's little sister." Blitz says.

Kairos raises an eyebrow. "The one who is a really teeny tiny pony?" He asks making the size with his claws.

"You been using the globe to spy on me again?" Blitz asks.

Kairos smirks. "No, I have been using it to find out where I can get some more valuable materials for free and you just happen to cross my vision."

"Sure it is…hide it, we will be have a visitor soon." Blitz says.

Kairose nods. "Sure. Mind if I tag along? I have been cooped up in my room way too long."

"Do as you wish. You are your own dragon." Blitz says.

Kairose chuckles. "And yet my parents entrusted me to you to protect me and guide me. Who's my own dragon now?"

Blitz says nothing as he keeps walking till Applejack and Twilight come into his library where he and Apple Bloom were.

Twilight sighs as she tries to look at him. "Sorry about not believing you Blitz."

"And?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "Curses are real."

"Now Applejack." Blitz says.

Applejack looks to him. "I don't know what to say."

"Did you apologize to Zecora and my crew member?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Yes, I did." She said bringing her head down.

"Good, now apologize to your sister." Blitz says.

Applejack looks to her. "I'm sorry Apple Bloom for not believing you."

"You have learnt your lesson. Now Twi, don't you have a letter to write?" Blitz asks.

Twilight perks up. "Oh yeah. Spike, take a…oh…he isn't here."

"Yeah and please don't yell. Thunder just went to sleep." Blitz says.

Twilight tilts her head. "Thunder?"

Blitz points to Thunder who is sleeping on a metal bird stand.

Twilight gasps as she looks Thunder over. "Wow." She whispered.

"Asleep." Blitz repeats.

Thunder caws in his sleep as Twilight keeps looking him over and Blitz fishes around for a scroll.

"He is not a species from the corner of the world Twi." Blitz says giving her the scroll. "Use this, it goes to the princess herself."

Twilight looks it over before going to a desk and grabs a quill and starts writing. Applejack sighs as she sits down with Apple Bloom and ruffles her head.

"Come on you, let's let him rest." Blitz says dragging Twilight out.

Twilight eeps as Blitz now carries her over his shoulder. "Help." She squeaked.

"Gotcha." Applejack says smirking helping carrying Twilight.

Twilight glares at her. "Not like that."

Blitz and Apple Bloom chuckles as Twilight was carried away.

* * *

"So any word on this professor who is visiting?" Blitz asks.

Kairose grunts as he cleans and licks his claws. "Not really. Just that she's a historian."

"You put all our most valuable things and artifacts into the vault right?" Blitz asks.

Kairose chuckles. "Yeah, didn't want my favorite things gone."

"The lift is coming up, she must be here." Blitz says.

They all wait as the lift stops and an almost golden mare steps off and looks around. "Nice place." She remarked.

"You the one we are expecting?" Blitz asks.

The mare looks to them. "Yes, the university sent me. What can you show me?"

"You want to know if we have any artifacts. That is why you're really here, right?" Blitz asks.

The mare nods. "Yes, what do you have?"

"You're standing on it." Blitz says.

The mare looks to the deck before looking up at them. "You're not saying…?"

"The entire ship." Blitz says.

The mare looks down to the deck before running to the edge and looks the ship over. "It can't be. How did this be missed?"

"You ever explored the badlands?" Blitz asks.

The mare looks to him and shakes her head. "No, there never was a temple or anything there."

"To anyone's knowledge. Heck, I found my ship here partially buried, but mostly still visible." Blitz says.

The mare just stares at him before looking back to the ship.

"You would be shocked how many ruins I explored in the badlands though the problem was mostly with monsters and creatures that made the places their homes. I had to abandon the ship to come back for it later because I couldn't figure out how to get it to move." Blitz says. The mare still was stuck on the rails and Blitz sighs. "Want to see the rest of the ship?" He asks.

"Yes." The mare says.

"Name please." Blitz requests.

"Daring Do." The mare said.

"This way miss Do." Blitz says leading her into the ship.

Daring looks around a bit more and notices symbols on the wall. "What's this?"

"We believe it is the language from the time. Don't ask what it says because we haven't figured that out yet." Blitz says.

"Raven." Daring said.

"Huh?" Blitz asks.

Daring points to the large symbols. "Raven."

"Y…you read that?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "It says Raven."

Blitz says nothing and starts hitting his head against the wall.

Daring tilts her head. "What's wrong?"

"I…have…spent…nearly…eight…months…trying…to…translate…the…name…of…the…ship." Blitz says in between hitting his head on the wall.

Daring sweatdrops and nervously chuckles. "Wow…nice to meet somepony like this."

"Ok, I think I am good. On with the tour." Blitz says.

Daring smiles as she continues to walk with him. "Well you're an interesting stallion."

"And how do you know I am a stallion?" Blitz ask.

Daring chuckles. "You're tone."

"How do you know I'm not a mare with a deep voice?" Blitz asks.

Daring leans on one side. "Who do you know has that?"

"I know one unicorn mare with a bit of a coltish voice." Blitz says.

Daring rolls her eyes. "You have the figure."

"Oh, I'm free for dinner." Blitz jokes taking her by surprise.

Daring backs off a bit. "I'm not."

Blitz chuckles. "By the way, you were right. I am a stallion." Blitz says.

Daring sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Still free for dinner though." Blitz jokes.

Daring smirks. "Oh, but you have to impress me and this ship isn't enough."

"Oh we locked all the other artifacts away so nopony can snatch them." Blitz says.

Daring frowns. "Dang it."

"I'll tell you what, you get through our vault security and I will give you one of my choice." Blitz says smirking.

Daring smirks. "You're on."

'Oh, this is going to be amusing.' Blitz thinks.

* * *

"Making any progress?" Blitz asks as Daring got shot out of the hallway, leading to the vault again, by electricity.

Daring groans. "What the fuck?"

"Still having problems with that electric bar one, huh? That one was a real pain to get through as well." Blitz says.

Daring shakes herself free of the dust. "How did you get through?"

"Ah, there is a pattern. That is all I will say." Blitz says.

Daring grumbles as she walks to the door again.

"Four, three, two, one. She made it past the first section." Blitz says. Daring yells out as he chuckles. "Oh, newbies." Blitz says following. "Congrats, you made it past the first one, two more to go." Blitz says.

Daring sighs as she starts to work on the second level.

"But I won't put you through that." Blitz says.

Daring raises an eyebrow as she looks back to him.

"Come on." Blitz says turning off the defenses. "All you have to do is crack the safe's combination." Blitz says as she now sees the giant safe.

Daring groans as she walks up to him and starts to work on it.

Blitz sits there for an hour watching her. "You ready to call it quits?" Blitz asks.

Daring steps back from the vault and looks to him before opening it. "Really, that loud?" She asks walking in.

"Not my design. Remember, I get to pick what you take." Blitz says.

Daring sighs as she looks around at the many artifacts. "Wow."

"No touching, some can curse you and let me tell you, they are a pain to lift." Blitz says walking past a dog that seems to have fire coming out of its back. "Hey Helix." Blitz greets.

Helix barks at him.

"Good guard dog." Blitz says.

Daring was staring at a headdress. "When's this from?"

"Oh that the headdress worn by Empress Silleem during her reign as the last true emperor of the Dominion before it collapsed seven hundred years ago." Blitz says.

Daring keeps looking around. "So…what can I take?"

"Want that?" Blitz refers to a tapestry of some bipedal creature Daring had never seen before in what looks like its assent into becoming a ruler.

Daring nods. "That works."

"Well it's yours now. So dinner?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles a bit. "I would like that."

"In private, in my captain's quarters?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Sure, what do you have?"

"I will have our chefs send up something." Blitz says before leading her to the quarters. "Hey Thunder." Blitz says.

Thunder coos softly.

"What is that?" Daring asks.

"Thunder. He is a Raicho." Blitz says.

Thunder turns his head to stare one stark blue eye at her.

"A storm bird?" Daring asks surprised.

"Ah, you know about them that is rare." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Yeah…um…food?"

"Already sent word." Blitz says sitting down. "You don't remember me do you?" Blitz asks.

Daring shrugs. "Not really."

"We met in the university's hallway when you asked the headmistress to set you up to come and visit my ship…speaking of which, writing down its name so I don't forget." Blitz says writing it down.

Daring smiles. "So…got anything else?"

"Not taking you to the other two vaults and we haven't even fully explored the Raven." Blitz says.

Daring giggles. "You're a bit crazy by the sounds of your accounts."

"You're taking to the stallion that at age of sixteen, traveled into the Badlands alone." Blitz says.

Daring chuckles. "Maybe I should hire you for a really dangerous adventure."

"I may give you a discount." Blitz says removing his headgear.

Daring now stares at him.

"Basically, I registered me and my crew as a guild. I guess I can send them a name for the guild now. Is the Ravens too ironic being the ship's name?" Blitz asks.

Daring keeps staring at him.

"What? Yes, I am a blue unicorn. I haven't even taken off my shades yet and you are staring." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head. "Sorry. But…um…maybe…maybe not."

"Please say what you need." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "I like that name."

"Ok, Ravens it is." Blitz says taking off his shades and sets them on the table beside his headdress.

Daring just ended up staring at him again.

"Yeah, I have that effect on mares." Blitz says smirking.

Daring still stares.

Blitz sighs and uses his magic to shake her back and forth getting her to snap out of it.

Daring gasps. "Oh…thanks."

"Yeah, I have that effect on mares." Blitz says.

Daring keeps looking away from him. "So…when does the food get here?"

"It will soon. Want me to put back on my shades so you don't get lost in my eyes again?" Blitz asks smirking.

Daring nods dumbly.

Blitz continues smirking as he puts on his shades. "You can look now." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head a bit. "Sorry…again. How do you do that?"

"It's nature thing. I just look into a mare's eyes and they are just lost in them. Which is why I usually wear them, always." Blitz says emphasizing the last word.

Daring rubs the back of her head. "So…who are you really?"

"Name is Blitzkrieg, former student of Celestia who graduated and wasn't banished, Captain of the Raven, and known on the east continent as Mystogan." Blitz says.

Daring goes wide eyed. "So that's the rumors."

"Come again?" Blitz asks intrigued.

Daring leans back in her seat. "I do travel a lot."

"In the east?" Blitz asks leaning back as well.

Daring nods. "Yes, I have to find some grand things."

"Ah, so you're that Daring, huh?" Blitz says before the food arrived.

Daring smiles. "You know me?"

"Yeah and you know me, but we only know each other by reputation and not personally. Also, you're down a rival. That so called collector, Bartholomule, you remember him?" Blitz asks.

Daring huffs. "Unfortunately."

"Well he's dead. The stupid ass tried to steal from me after I recovered an artifact and I accidently killed him in self-defense and left his corpse in the ruins for the Ghouls." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "At least he's gone."

"Yep. So how was dinner?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles. "Really nice. Thanks for giving me a chance."

"Sure, want my magic post address too?" Blitz jokes.

Daring grins. "Maybe, maybe not. Still you have to prove your worth."

"I thought I did when I didn't make you go through the deadly layers of security." Blitz says smirking.

Daring shakes her head. "No, that was the ship. You need to prove it."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Blitz asks.

Daring taps her chin. "I don't know yet. Might have to think about it and come back to you next time."

"Yeah, yeah. So you leaving now?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yes. I have to report everything here and maybe take my souvenir."

"I had my crew get the tapestry. It is currently in the mess." Blitz says.

Daring sighs and gets up and leaves. "I'll have to leave now."

"Or you could stay and join me in drinking some ice cold cider." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head. "Nope, have to go back and deal with administrator things."

"It's from the emerald isles." Blitz says getting her to look back.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Can you not tell from the bottle?" Blitz asks still smirking.

Daring frowns. "Dang you. Fine, I'll stay."

Blitz smirks as he pours her a glass before they start drinking for the next half hour. "And then I said, chicken, I thought you said a Cockatrice head." Blitz says finishing a story causing Daring to laugh.

Daring laughs until she calms down. "Wow. You're leading a crazy life."

"Yes I am and you've let down your mane a bit if you pardon the figure of speech." Blitz says.

Daring sighs as she puts the glass down. "It's just the drink."

"Admit it, you're having fun." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Yeah. I am." She said leaning back in her seat.

"It's good to have fun once in a while. Ponies like us usually meet when competing for an artifact. It's nice to not have our work get in the way." Blitz says.

Daring nods as she puts her hat over her face. "Yeah, just needs it from time to ti…" She stops.

"Something wrong?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him with her hat still on her face. "Just thought of something. An old story maybe."

"Oh do tell." Blitz requests interested.

Daring sighs. "It's about me. Somewhat told all over. Know those fictional books about the famous Daring Do?"

"I would rather hear it from you." Blitz says smirking.

Daring nods. "Alright then. It starts off with me in a little village away from the griffon territory. Trying to find a place to rest and I come across this inn. So I go in and try to talk them into giving a room and some food, but here's the kicker. I'm out of gold there so I have to pay in another form. You may think it's washing dishes or cleaning, but…I'm naked and had a collar around my neck. They saw that for a chance to really have some fun. So a minotaur took that chance. You can guess the next parts."

"You kicked his ass and took all his gold?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs. "Nope, took it all from him and gave him what he wants. He could be considered cruel for that, but it's still a story."

"Sorry." Blitz says.

Daring lifts up her hat and looks at him. "Sorry?"

"Sorry for bringing it up." Blitz says.

Daring waves him off. "It's fine. I found some zebras who gave me some herbs for any problems. But man was that guy rough. Held my legs and everything. The innkeeper didn't even flinch at it and just let it happen. Turns out that some villages on the edge of the griffon kingdom still does slavery. I think it was because I got captured into a cavern nearby. Can't remember because it's a blur."

"What was the guy's name, if it's not too painful?" Blitz asks.

Daring shrugs. "No idea. Think he was the innkeeper's guard or something if he allowed that because he would have told him to take me to a room. You know, I think I got something out of that though. Maybe it was his…you know. Really valuable among the zebras for fertility."

"Was the inn called the Last Stop?" Blitz asks.

Daring shakes her head. "No idea on that either. I just wandered and soon woke up just walking. I think maybe I was drugged and it stuck with me the whole time so I can barely remember. But I can maybe figure out the path I took. There were some interesting landmarks."

"They were?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs and takes off her hat. "I told you. I can't remember it, just need to see it and maybe then I could guide you. No names, just purpose at the moment for me. Find a place to sleep and rest up. That was probably stuck in my mind for a while."

"Does a hill shaped like a skull ring a bell?" Blitz asks getting a reaction from her this time.

Daring sits up now. "Can I see a guidebook?"

Blitz brings out a map.

Daring sighs as she looks it over. "Yeah, right here." She said pointing to the landmark. "Just need more landmarks now."

Blitz points out a few more landmarks for Daring.

Daring nods. "Okay, then maybe this here and…this there…here." She said pointing to a small village. "That's it. It's the only one without a river. I remember now because everywhere else had a dock and boats and a fish smell. Ew."

"Well it's gone now." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him. "What?"

"Yeah, innkeeper got desperate as recently the slave trade has all but died out and decided to grab anyone he could including the entire town and raided and kidnapped many Navaran citizens. Naturally, the king was not happy with that and marched an army squarely at them and made it known to the griffons if they hinder him, he would consider them accomplices and it would mean war." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "But you're going after the minotaur."

"Oh no, the minotaur and the innkeeper were caught. You hear stories about how they were tortured, most don't match up though." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him. "I'm going to head to the griffon kingdom."

"It's a ruin or burnt to the ground now. You won't find much." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "No, they are still prisoners, right?"

Blitz shakes his head. "No, I know those two are dead." Blitz says.

Daring looks away. "Dang it."

"You ok?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs. "I wanted to talk to them. Let them know I'm still here and kicking it."

Blitz gets up and walks over to Daring and hugs her.

Daring sighs and leans on him. "You know, I kinda wanted to kick him in the nuts. Probably steal what he had and run. I thought or maybe…maybe the drug. Still affecting me. I…kinda wanted it."

"It's ok." Blitz says comforting her.

Daring nuzzles him a bit. "Can you at least do something?"

"What?" Blitz asks.

Daring gulps. "Nip at my neck."

"You mean like a small bite?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, just to know I'm awake and here."

"Ok." Blitz says before nipping her.

Daring yelps as she clenches a bit. "Thanks."

"Feel better?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, that felt better. Actually, you were rougher than that bastard."

"Well I am inexperienced." Blitz admits.

Daring smiles. "I want you to be rough. Feels good coming from you."

"Umm…well…you see." Blitz tries to say.

"Wait, are you a virgin?" Daring asks smirking.

"Maybe." Blitz says.

Daring giggles. "Oh Blitz. You're still good and I hope you're going to be better…" She said as she squeezes him with her hooves. "Then that loser. Cheap ass udder."

Blitz nervously chuckles.

Daring sighs as she lets go of him and looks to him. "So…have you ever been dating anyone? Pony, griffon?"

"Um…nothing that would qualify." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Oh boy. I got a complete virgin here. At least you're rough. I can live with that. So…want to head to an inn?" She asks cheekily.

Blitz nervously chuckles again before noticing the time. "Oh my, look at the time. Is it midnight already?" Blitz asks shocking Daring.

Daring quickly looks to the clock. "Shit. I have to go." She said packing her things.

"We continuing this another time?" Blitz asks.

Daring just nods. "Yeah, see ya." She said hurrying out the door.

"The tapestry is in a wooden crate in the mess on the second floor." Blitz calls.

"Thanks!" She calls from down the hall.

Blitz shakes his head as he closes the door and goes to bed.

* * *

'Ah, good to be back in me old stomping grounds.' Blitz thinks walking around in Canterlot in a black coat and pants with a black beanie cap and his sunglasses on.

Soon he hears some heavy bass and walks around the street and sees the warehouse district. 'I know that bass.' Blitz thinks walking towards the source.

He soon comes across a tough looking pony outside a warehouse store and goes over to him. "Excuse me, what's in here?"

The stallion huffs. "A rave. You want in, pay up."

"Who's the DJ?" Blitz asks.

The guard scoffs. "DJ-Pon3."

"Alright, how is this?" Blitz asks giving him some bits.

The guard looks around for a few before taking it. "Good enough." He said opening the door for him.

Blitz walks in to see the rave in full swing and heads for the bar. After he got a drink, he saw a white mare in purple-pink glasses. 'Oh yeah, I know you. Best wait till after the rave to see ya Vinyl.' Blitz thinks.

Vinyl walks up to the bar and grabs a few bottles before heading back up to her set where he watches her mess around her set as some stallions also messes with her set and she passes the bottles to them. Blitz finds a booth and waits the rave while enjoying the music all the while.

Soon the music starts dying down and Vinyl and her group of stallions walks past Blitz. "Hey buddy. Rave's over. You can head back home now." She says to him as she walks by.

"Oh and here I was wanting to catch up on old times. Like the time you went to that nightclub with the fiery maned mare and set fire to the table." Blitz says.

Vinyl stopped hearing that. "I'll catch you guys later, ok?" Vinyl asks.

The stallions nods and Vinyl tosses them some keys before sitting with Blitz. "Hey Blitzy." She said smiling at him a little as she takes off her glasses.

"Ah, you figured it out so soon. There goes my fun." Blitz sarcastically whines.

Vinyl smiles. "Yeah and mine just took the keys and went home. We were going to party."

"Been awhile Vinyl. Haven't seen you since you set me up with Spitfire and Twilight socked you one for flirting with her." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl chuckles. "Yeah, that's a mark I'll never forget. How have you been?"

"Good enough. I see you finally became a DJ like you wanted. So who were they, your groupies?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs. "My so called…coltfriends."

"Oh, that's a surprise I thought you went for mares." Blitz jokes.

Vinyl giggles. "Doesn't mean I like having the holes filled up."

"So who were they really Vinyl. Come on, we are old friends here." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks to him. "When you left Blitzy, I kinda went downhill for a bit. Those guys brought me back with some gigs and everything."

"Seems like you're doing alright now and I heard about you quite a few times when I got back." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles. "Guess you might. Told you, they brought me back up, but remember, I was downhill."

"They got you in a contract, don't they?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Why do you think I gave my keys?"

"How much do ya need to get yourself out of the contract?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl hums as she cleans her glasses. "My body."

"Right." Blitz says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Vinyl asks.

"To commit murder." Blitz says.

Vinyl rushes up and grabs him. "Blitz, no."

"No one puts one of my friends in a slavery contract and gets away with it." Blitz says obviously pissed.

Vinyl glares at him before taking off his glasses and kisses him, shocking him to what she did before she pulled away. "Leave it alone. I'm fine anyway."

"You're not Vinyl. I know you and I can see those dark underlines under your eyes." Blitz says.

Vinyl stares at him before sighing. "They have been using me at times, but it's not right to just kill them."

"Fine, I will just break them." Blitz says.

Vinyl glares. "Blitz!" She hissed.

"Vinyl, what needs to happen to free you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl looks down. "Nothing. They just want to make it big in my name. Now…I got to go and get home. They would come back to find me." She said winking before putting on her glasses and heading out.

"Alright, how about I set you up to have a party on the giant airship that recently landed near Ponyville?" Blitz asks getting her attention.

Vinyl looks back at him. "You need to talk to them. Want to come along?"

"Fine, but they touch you and I may commit murder tonight." Blitz says fully serious.

Vinyl nods. "You can get them at the party. They sometimes take me in the back for a bit." She said leading him to her home. "Remember, be like a client, not a solider." She said before knocking on the door.

"I'm no soldier, I'm a predator." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles. "Thanks for coming back." She said before the door opens. "Hey M. Got another client and it's big."

Blitz walks in. After they made the arrangements, the stallions left to set up everything leaving Blitz and Vinyl alone. "So you still like bunnies?" Blitz asks smirking.

Vinyl watches the door and grabs a case from the side and gives it to him. "I hope to get this little one…one day." She said opening it and shows him a picture.

"So I read on the postage downstairs, this apartment is rented out to two. Who's your roommate?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods her head to the door behind them. "Octavia. She's a classical player, but she knows about this and she can't do anything without getting in herself."

"Well, maybe we will be lucky and those guys being so drunk will fall off the cliff and…" Blitz stops as his medallion starts shaking. "Oh, that isn't good." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks to him. "What is that?"

"Vinyl, lock the door." Blitz says seriously.

Vinyl looks around for a bit. "Okay, but you better hurry." She said locking all the doors.

"Hunker down, hopefully it will pass us by." Blitz says turning off the lights.

She watches as a shadow passes by the windows and hears it's hoofsteps before it passes by and Blitz slowly goes to the window and peeks through it to watch the pony. "Okay." He said only turning on the table light.

"Blitz, what is it?" Vinyl asks a little weirded out.

"You see this?" Blitz asks pointing to the wolf head medallion.

Vinyl nods. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's a medallion that alerts me when a monster is close by. I mean a literal monster." Blitz says.

Vinyl nods slowly. "Right." She drones out. "You sure about that?"

"Well enough to tell you to ignore the screams that are about to come." Blitz says.

Vinyl slowly walks over and peeks through the window and sees the creature that isn't a pony at all and more like a broken boned creature lumbering like it has a limp. "What the heck?" She whispers as it stops and seems to sniff around. It then turns its head in one specific direction and quickens its pace to the other side of the street and comes upon the stallions who just left before it hisses and roars at one of them as it bites down on one of their necks. This is all Vinyl saw before Blitz pulls her away from the window as screams of agony are heard.

"We can't save them." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs as she keeps hearing it all. "Wow. How long does it take?"

"Not long, that was a vampire and judging from its shape shifting, a higher one. These monsters have been popping up here a lot recently." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs as she sits down a bit. "So what now?"

"I think this solves one problem for you now…wait, you didn't flinch when I told you it was a vampire or seeing it." Blitz says suspiciously.

Vinyl nervously chuckles. "Yeah, still, there's the contract."

"With the controlling party being violently murdered, I think it will be null and void unless someone purchases it. How about it Vinyl, come work for me and my guild." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks to him and smiles. "Blitz…we got two more. They usually come for the high profile things. Like your 'ship' for example. Business ponies and it's how they got the bits needed to finance. Let's put this party on and you can get them for what they might do. I'll just make up a story they have a hangover."

"I don't know, after all, will they show when most are violently murdered in one night." Blitz asks.

Vinyl scoffs. "Trust me, if the bits are there, they will."

"When all is said and done, will ya Vinyl?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Get me a room near yours and my roommate too and…time with you and it's a deal…"

Blitz cuts her off, raising her lip with his magic, revealing two fang. "Something you want to tell me Vinyl?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs as she brushes the magic away. "Yeah, vampire, hello."

"Ok…is this thing broken because you are not setting it off?" Blitz says confused poking the medallion.

Vinyl suddenly appears in front of him and hisses quietly. "Just enjoy it that I'm friendly."

"So one question, silver effect you in anyway and you seemed confused when I called that thing a vampire." Blitz says.

Vinyl suddenly pushes him against the wall. "What do you think you sliver wearing hunter?" She asks rubbing up against him.

"Well it's that thing out there one of its banes is silver. A good silver weapon hurts it badly." Blitz says.

Vinyl hisses sharply. "That thing's a joke."

"Huh?" Blitz asks confused.

Vinyl clicks her tongue. "It's a joke. That thing out there."

"Care to explain that to me…or is it a demi creature over vampiric blood?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl shrugs. "Don't know. It just showed up. Not complaining though."

"I ask because I've encountered them a lot in the east." Blitz says.

"East you say. Well, well, you are getting more and more interesting." Vinyl says.

"How interesting?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl hisses and pulls on his shirt and drags him through a door to a bedroom. "Very interesting to be a potential mate. Maybe I can get a sneak preview of you. Though I can smell the virginity on you."

"Oh, how long have you been scouting me?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl hisses as she pulls him on top of her on the bed. "Not you specifically, just good ones. You are good enough. Now how about a taste from me?"

Blitz leans in and wraps her hooves around her. "Nah, I rather hold you with tenderness instead of demining you like a prostitute." Blitz says.

Vinyl groans. "Come on. You got a ready to go vampire ready for a nice hard rut. What are you waiting for?"

"For love to flourish." Blitz says taking Vinyl by surprise.

Vinyl looks to him. "What?"

"You heard me." Blitz says.

Vinyl keeps looking at him before smiling a little. "Oh Blitzy. You're still a big goof."

"So?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl giggles. "Do something for me."

"I will hold you all night." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs in relief. "I'll get the party set up. Let them make the move first and then take me away and then when they are about to have fun, take them down. Good plan?"

"I got a better one, they like to drink, right?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl glares at him. "Hey, no. Bad Blitzy. I want to get them legally, not a monster attack that will happen. It will send a message I'm not to be fucked with…well, except you can…maybe."

"Fine, we will do it your way, but if something goes wrong, there is always the timberwolf option." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs. "Let them touch me at the set, but in the room, go ahead and capture them. That's your free zone. Though public is out."

"I'm going to contact two allies that will be a major aid to us." Blitz says.

Vinyl holds him against her. "Don't leave yet."

"I'm not." Blitz says letting her rest against him. "I wonder, does this work on you?" Blitz asks removing his glasses so his eyes met hers.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing?" Blitz asks noticing it was having a little of an effect.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Not really."

"Oh, not attracted?" Blitz asks smirking knowingly.

Vinyl smiles. "Maybe this." She said before moving a hoof downward.

"Oh, you can't hide it Vinyl. You just gave yourself away." Blitz says.

Vinyl giggles. "Does it look like I care? Now how about you give me the best part of you?"

"Aren't we already?" Blitz says before kissing her nose.

Vinyl giggles and nuzzles him. "Aw, you're such a cutie."

"What are you then?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl hums. "Well, what's the best part of me?"

"I think it's your mind. That encompasses all of your personality and wit." Blitz says.

Vinyl grins. "Oh Blitzy. Such a cutie. But what about my body?"

"That is a bonus prize. The real prize is the mare, not the body." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles. "Oh, a gentlestallion. Come on, just say it. What about my body is good for you?"

"Alright, if you press me. Your eyes and coat are amazing. Your red eyes are like flawless rubies, too precious to be used and your coat as pure white as freshly fallen snow." Blitz says.

Vinyl giggles. "Such a romantic stallion. Anything else, anything…sexy?"

"I thought that needn't even be mentioned." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles and pulls the covers over them. "Keep holding me until I fall asleep."

"Done." Blitz says tightening his hold, but not to where it was uncomfortable.

Vinyl hums as she nuzzles his chest. "After this is over, you can finally buy me."

"You're too valuable to be bought. You belong to no one but yourself." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs. "Thanks Blitzy."

"No problem, but tomorrow, I will have to see the princess of the sun. She paid my guild two hundred gold for the last monster we slew for here. Imagine how much she will pay for that one that killed several in Canterlot." Blitz says.

Vinyl nods. "Yeah, probably a lot. You think you can hold out when it's going down?"

"On the gold or on the monster?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Me."

"I will hold until we spring the trap. After all, a good hunter has patience." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles. "Good. Now let's get some sleep."

"Very well." Blitz says before both fall asleep.

* * *

"Luna, are you there?!" Blitz calls in his dream.

Luna peeks her head around the corner. "Yes?" She asks cheerily.

"We have a problem, a serious one." Blitz says.

Luna comes out and walks to him. "What is it?"

"The imminent problem is we got a vampire prowling the streets it has already killed and I am under equipped to kill it right now. Tell your sister immediately and tell my first mate to come to Canterlot and bring weapons and oils for a vampire. She will know what to do." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "Guess I can schedule this for another time." She said before walking away.

"The second is, I need a huge favor from you and my former teacher." Blitz says.

Luna looks back at him. "What is it?"

"An old friend of mine has been signed into a type nine contract, the kind that were made illegal a hundred and fifty eight years ago. I need your help busting the bastards and getting her out of it." Blitz says.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "Well, we need evidence that the contract exist and they are taking advantage of it, such as, heinous crimes."

"Look for the business dealing of the ponies who you will have found dead tomorrow, the vampire killed them. The contract will involve DJ-Pon3. If it is on records, you can trace it to them and when they are away to oversee a concert being performed on the Raven, my ship, you can search their vaults and find it as part of an investigation." Blitz says.

Luna nods and then walks away. "I'll go prepare."

"After it is done we can spend some time together in person, not in dreams." Blitz says.

Luna stops for a moment before continuing to walk into the tree line.

"Tell me, do you have a favorite drink?" Blitz asks.

Luna looks over her shoulder. "Moonshine." She said continuing to walk.

"Oh, that exalted wine from the east. Somepony is adventurous." Blitz says smirking.

Luna giggles once. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"See you soon Luna." Blitz says before kissing her cheek.

Luna blushes as she tries to figure out how he got to her so fast and he disappears.

* * *

"So Vinyl, am I going to meet your mysterious roommate?" Blitz asks as they drink coffee sitting on the couch.

Vinyl sighs. "Not really. She's playing somewhere. I don't listen."

"Vinyl, you're a terrible liar. I can see the door hasn't been opened this morning and I know somepony is in that room." Blitz says.

Vinyl groans. "She's in there. Go ahead and talk to her."

"I can wait, besides, I can't leave with the guards investigating the corpses." Blitz says.

Vinyl waves him off. "Oh Blitzy. They will never suspect you."

"I know, but I already know what killed them and…" Blitz stops when a letter with Celestia's seal appears. "Let's see what we got." Blitz says before opening the letter and reading it. "Seems she is offering a hundred gold for me to kill the vampire that killed your former employers on the condition I bring its head to her as proof." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles. "You better go and figure it out and take it down then."

"Already know how, just waiting on the equipment to arrive. I've got my ways Vinyl and somepony seems to like to eavesdrop." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs. "Octy, get out here."

Octavia walks out with a sheepish grin.

"Whoa, you rooming with a classy mare Vinyl. Why haven't you learnt any class?" Blitz jokes.

Vinyl rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitzy. Just enjoy that you are meeting a nice mare."

"So judging from you pose and muscles, I'm guessing you play a heavy instrument…maybe a cello." Blitz says.

Octavia smiles. "Wow, you're good."

"Oh, where is my manners. My name is Blitzkrieg, my lady. Old friend of Vinyl's, former student of Celestia, and current guildmaster of the Ravens." Blitz introduces.

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "Wow, that's big. What else you got?"

"That ship you can see from here in Ponyville. That is mine." Blitz says.

Octavia looks out the window. "Amazing. Can I hope to see it up close?"

"Vinyl, you may invite your friends." Blitz says.

Vinyl chuckles. "This might be fun."

"Just let your employers know if anything of value goes missing, I will take it out of their hides the eastern way and per the agreement I made with your late employers last night." Blitz says.

"And that is?" Octavia asks.

"Literally take it out of their hides." Blitz says.

Octavia goes wide eyed at that.

"Isn't that what you want as well for all, but enslaving your friend?" Blitz asks.

Octavia looks to her. "He knows?"

"Vinyl can't keep secrets from me very well. Like how she secretly adores little bunnies." Blitz says.

Octavia then smirks. "Oh Vinyl?"

"What, she didn't know?" Blitz asks shocked.

Octavia shakes her head. "Oh, I knew. She just hide it with her sweet, sweet grin."

"As for your question, even though it's been seven years, I know Vinyl wouldn't pal around with that many stallions given the choice despite popular opinion, she has a lot of class." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs as she sits down on his other side. "Good, then you know the situation?"

"And if I had my way, they would all be dead. Vinyl actually had to stop me had to stop me from killing them." Blitz says.

Octavia looks surprised at her. "Vinyl, why not?"

Vinyl sighs. "I have to tell everyone I'm not to be fucked with."

"For several reasons, also Octavia, would you like to join the Ravens as well after we deal with the rest?" Blitz asks.

Octavia nods. "Yes, might be fun to play for you guys. I'm running dry here."

"You with an ensemble?" Blitz asks.

Octavia nods. "Yes, can they come?"

"Offer them the same." Blitz says.

Octavia smiles. "Sure. When can she get out?"

"You can come with Vinyl for the concert. We will arrange for you all to be registered then." Blitz says.

Octavia nods. "That will be fine. I just hope this ends."

"Oh, it will end one way or another. Now come on, I'm treating you mares to breakfast." Blitz says.

They both smile and follow him to the kitchen and he starts cooking as they sit down at the table. "What are we having?" Vinyl asks.

"Surprise." Blitz says smirking.

* * *

"And that is when Twilight socked Vinyl." Blitz tells Octavia who laughs.

Octavia giggles. "So what then, she tried taking her to bed?"

"No, that is the first time me or Spitfire ever seen Vinyl shocked speechless without being drunk." Blitz says.

Octavia smiles. "You have an interesting life Blitz. I would be glad to join you."

"Aye, you think I am interesting wait to you meet me mum. The only pony ever to set Vinyl straight." Blitz says.

Octavia chuckles. "This one, I would like to see."

"Vinyl, got anything to add?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl just spits her pancakes at them.

"Oh, charming." Blitz jokes.

Vinyl scoffs. "You better go prepare before all the equipment comes in. I'm going to choose some songs." She said getting up and heading for her room.

"Don't worry about me. I have good backup." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs. "At least we can be free from this."

"We will soon enough and if they trying anything, then let's see how they like three clans of Diamond Dogs raiding their headquarters on order of the princesses." Blitz says.

Octavia smiles. "I like you."

"Well it's time to go for me. I'll see you both soon girls." Blitz says.

Octavia nods as he gets up and leaves. "Good luck."

* * *

Blitz sighs as he sat on a chair watching the race happening on the deck of the Raven as he counted the hundred gold. "One hundred." Blitz says.

He sighs as he sees some ponies come up the elevator with some boxes and equipment. "Ah, the rave is on."

"Kairose, you put the jewel encrusted dagger with the teleporting spell on it in the case, correct?" Blitz whispers.

Kairose nods as he looks over a sheet of metal. "Yes, it's in the spot you wanted. When will this whole thing go down?"

"Soon enough." Blitz says as he sees the dagger on display in a glass container as many wealthy guests enter.

Kairose sighs. "I hope this things end. I'm starting to hate it."

"It will and we will be getting a few musicians to join the guild tonight." Blitz says.

Kairose smiles. "Good, it was starting to get quiet around here."

"Plus musicians will really liven this place up. For now, we mingle, call attention to the dagger, tell them it is worth enough to start a business and probably retire." Blitz says.

Kairose nods. "Of course. I'll see what I can do." He said getting up and starts walking around.

"You ready Anna?" Blitz asks.

Anna sighs as she looks over her sword. "Yep, ready to strike."

"No blood if necessary, but remain hidden, make sure nopony but the two we have marked gets too close and store this in the vault." Blitz says giving her the bag of gold coins.

Anna nods and flies off. "Yes sir."

Blitz smirks as he stands as the party goes on, making only contact with one of the two stallions he recognized as Vinyl's contract holders and talked a little more business before letting them walk off with Vinyl and soon in walked Celestia and Luna.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as he walks to them. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"We received your invitation and it's nice to meet with one of the rising stars in the world of the guilds every so often." Celestia says friendly.

"Right then, where are my manners? Allow me to personally show you around. Over here, we actually have a jewel encrusted dagger from the ol…where's the dagger?" Blitz asks feigning shock seeing the dagger not in the case.

The princesses goes wide eyed. "Um…what's so special about that dagger?" Celestia asks.

"That dagger is over seven hundred years old and was forged for the last true empress' royal guard. It's worth is in the millions." Blitz says.

Luna looks carefully at the case. "Well, this is troubling. You have any plans in place for this?"

"Who isn't here?" Blitz asks.

They all look around. "No idea as we just got here." Celestia said.

"Um…only those who set this up are missing sir." A diamond dog says.

"Bloody hell, find them." Blitz orders.

"Sir." The diamond dog says as he runs off.

The guests started murmuring amongst themselves. "My ladies, could you indulge me as we search for the thief?" Blitz asks.

"Certainly, we will even join you, right sister?" Luna asks.

Celestia nods. "Yes. It would certainly be nice to play a mystery game while here."

Blitz leads them on a search until they come to a room where the diamond dogs and Anna were just outside. "They're in there?" Blitz whispers.

They all nod and holds up their weapons a bit.

"I'll knock." Blitz says before kicking the door open.

"Excessive." Celestia said as they all look into the room to find Vinyl and two stallions on either side of her as they held her as they look to the doorway.

Vinyl takes a quick look around. "Rape!" She yells before hitting the stallion behind with her head and then knees the other in the groin as they back off before she kicks them both to the other sides of the room. "You saw that. They were raping me." Vinyl said now sitting on the bed.

"Check the bags." Blitz says moving in between Vinyl and the two stallions.

The diamond dogs and Anna looks over the bags in the room and finds a few questionable items while another held some bits and a few documents until Anna peeks into one and smiles. "Found our missing piece." She said taking out the dagger.

"Their guilt is beyond question. Princesses, since this is your country, you shall decide their punishment. For if left to us, they will die." Blitz says.

Celestia huffs. "You'll think we'll let them go? Lifetime imprisonment."

Luna nods. "Five of them."

"No, ten." Celestia adds.

"You heard them boys, drag them to the guards." Blitz says.

The diamond dogs growls as they drag the two stallions away as Vinyl sighs. "About time. Now…about my contract?" She said holding a smirk to Blitz.

"Found it already." Celestia says showing it before burning it.

Vinyl chuckles. "I'm going to need a new one. Who's up for taking me?"

"You're hired." Blitz says leading her out.

Vinyl giggles and hooks a hoof around him. "Well what's my first job?"

"Finish this event, we will work out the contract later." Blitz says.

Vinyl nods. "Sure. I'll see you later…cutie and blood bag." She said walking ahead and brushing her tail under his chin.

"Well this was eventful." Celestia says.

"Everything went off without a hitch." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles. "And we'll have a trial and make sure the press gets this."

"Thank you, now I believe I promised you a drink." Blitz says looking at Luna.

Luna smiles. "I would like that." She said leaving with him.

"Oh sister." Celestia says shaking her head while smiling.

"So how do you like my private study?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles. "It was nice. Very much something I want to read everything on."

"Oh and here I thought you would like to spend time with me having a drink of Moonshine wine." Blitz says.

Luna giggles. "Maybe both. Us, together, might be fun."

"I got the glasses and the wine right here." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "Got a table for us?"

Blitz smirks and uses his magic to summon a table. "This satisfactory to you my lady?" Blitz asks.

Luna giggles behind her hoof. "Oh, a gentlestallion. I like that." She said sitting in a chair.

Blitz smirks and pours the wine.

Luna sighs as she sips her drink. "Ah, refreshing. So what are you planning to do with our relationship?"

"Oh, that is my question to you princess." Blitz says.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "Well, first is figuring out our jobs and their times and problems."

"I mean how far do you plan on taking this princess? Am I a fling or do you fully intend to go all the way with marriage and everything?" Blitz asks removing his headgear.

Luna looks away a bit. "I know I can outlive you, but…I'm hoping for a life together. At least knowing what can we do?"

"So you are looking for a marriage then." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "Yes, if you'll have me."

"I'm not looking to marry just yet, but I think I will accept soon enough." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "So what do you like about me?"

"You know I love that mind of yours Luna, but a question, how do you get your mane to do that?" Blitz asks.

Luna smirks as she looks to her mane. "Magic, excess magic that needs to leave or it's a magic overlord."

"It still looks mystical." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "Yes, it does, but what else do you notice about me?"

"Are you drunk already?" Blitz asks refilling her glass for the third time.

Luna gains a drunk blush. "No. Now, what else do you notice about me?"

"Come on Luna, you've had enough. Time for bed." Blitz says getting up and picking her up.

Luna giggles a bit. "Oh Blitz. You're not getting that yet."

Blitz shakes his head and sets her on his back and uses his magic to put back on his headgear.

Luna keeps giggling a bit. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles and goes limp against him. "You're a good stallion." She whispered.

"You know it." Blitz says before Celestia comes up to him.

Celestia smiles seeing her sister draped over Blitz's back. "Too much?"

"Drunk, can you take her home?" Blitz asks.

Celestia nods. "Of course. She is such a lightweight at times." She said lifting Luna off his back with magic and placing her on her back.

"See you two later." Blitz says.

Luna groans. "Blitz." She whispered.

"See you in your dreams Luna." Blitz says.

Luna groans before snoring and falling limp.

* * *

"Ah, it is a pleasant day." Blitz says as the snow crunches beneath his hooves.

Anna yawns cutely as she was dressed in some winter outfit…or rather almost none at all and just a scarf. "White and cool. Yeah, all nice."

"Ah, you still don't like the cold?" Blitz asks.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Only if I look sexy while I'm here. Want me to do a pose?"

Before it could continue, Gordania cleared her throat behind Anna.

Anna sighs and quickly turns around to her. "Yes Gordania?"

"You are on observation duty. Now get back to work." Gordania says sternly.

Anna slouches and walks away. "Aww, I want to play with Blitz."

Blitz smirks as he makes a snowball and throws it at her. When Anna turns around, she sees Blitz pointing at Gordania.

Gordania yells out and tries to shield herself as the snowball hits her. "Blitz!"

"What? I didn't do nothing." Blitz says with the biggest smirk under his headgear.

Anna giggles as she walks away. "Have fun you two."

"So what are we going to do Gordania?" Blitz asks.

Gordania cleans the snow off of her. "Patrol, what else?"

"Oh loosen up a bit Gordania." Blitz says getting right beside her.

Gordania huffs. "We need to watch the town at this point. There are too many monsters coming in now."

"Come on you, time for some fun." Blitz says dragging her along.

Gordania rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitz. When are you and the others going to learn. Patrol."

Blitz drags her to his room where he locks the door behind them.

Gordania raises an eyebrow at him. "Anyone else inside?"

"Come on Gordania, loosen up a bit." Blitz says leaning against her.

Gordania sighs before quickly throwing off some clothes of her and grabs him and throws off some of his clothing before kissing him hard. "Bastard." She said letting go a bit.

"Whoa, how long have you wanted to do that?" Blitz asks.

Gordania frowns. "When we have a chance to be alone."

"Come on irish girl, let's have a drink." Blitz says.

Gordania nods. "Sure. Just make sure it's good."

"Irish whiskey." Blitz says smirking.

Gordania smirks. "Hope you keep up. I want to talk to you."

"Come on warrior mare." Blitz says.

Gordania smiles as she follows him and they start to drink after a while. "Blitz?" She asks leaning against him.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Gordania looks up at him. "Thanks for letting me be part of the crew."

"No, thank you for coming with me." Blitz says.

Gordania smiles and runs a hoof across his chest. "Sorry for being rough. Hope I didn't hurt you."

"I don't mind." Blitz says.

Gordania looks up at him. "You don't mind me being rough?"

"No, it's a part of who you are." Blitz says filling two mugs with the whiskey.

Gordania sighs in relief. "That's good."

"To us." Blitz says lifting his mug.

Gordania chuckles and lifts hers. "To our life."

They both knocked their mugs together and drank.

Blitz smiles as he looked to Gordania sleeping against his chest with her mug knocked over on the table. "Sleep well my mare." He whispered.

"Ugh…what happened last night?" Gordania asks.

"We got drunk and slept in the same bed." Blitz says.

Gordania quickly brought her head up. "In sorry, um…"

"Come here." Blitz says pulling her into himself and nuzzles her.

Gordania gulps as she tries to not move. "Um…what do we do now?"

"We continue on like usual." Blitz says.

Gordania nods. "Sorry, I…usually do this."

"You are beautiful." Blitz says.

Gordania smiles and just lays on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"So what?" Blitz asks petting her.

Gordania purrs as she nuzzles him. "Don't let me go."

"I'm not." Blitz says.

Gordania looks up to him before kissing his chin before bringing her head down. "We have to go. There might be something to deal with."

Blitz sighs and ruffles her mane. "Oh Gordania, always the worker. All right, let's go." He said moving her slightly and gets off the bed and gets dressed. "I'm heading down to town. It has been a while."

Gordania hums as she gets up a bit. "Yeah, might be good to see what's going on down there. But I do have to deal with some things. You can take Anna. She needs it."

"Ah, you pushed her hard so that she can relax later on." Blitz said looking over his armor.

Gordania smiles. "Of course. Now go enjoy it you crazy stallion." She said waving him off.

Blitz chuckles as he heads out and Gordania drank the rest of the whiskey left behind.

* * *

Blitz smiles happily as he walks about town. Now that the snow was cleared up, but he still felt a slight chill in the air. "Now how to convince the girls to come?" Blitz thinks out loud.

He keeps thinking as he wandered into the park and sees a large group of ponies wearing numbers. "What the?" He asks himself walking over. Blitz soon comes to see Applejack tying Rainbow's wings. "I…am at a loss for word of what I am seeing." Blitz says getting their attention.

Rainbow looks over and grins. "Hey Blitz. Want to race?"

Blitz blinks blinking trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "Um…girls does this mean you're going to stop pursuing me and have a romantic relationship with each other?" Blitz whispers into their ears.

They both roll their eyes. "Bet." They both said.

"Applejack, I am surprised at you. You and your fantasies and making them come true." Blitz whispers causing Rainbow barely to contain her laughter and Applejack's face to turn as red as Big Mac's coat.

Applejack frowns. "Shut up."

"Oh I got to watch this." Blitz says going to the stands. The mares both stare at each other and frown as they prepare to run as Blitz chuckles at their antics. "And these are my mares." Blitz says. Partway through the race, Blitz spot Fluttershy and Rarity in the stands and goes to sit with them. "Hey girls." Blitz greets.

They both smile as Fluttershy hugs him. "Blitz." They both said.

"Mind if I join you?" Blitz asks.

They both nod as Fluttershy sits on his lap. "Hi Blitzy." She said nuzzling him a bit.

"You two doing alright?" Blitz asks.

Rarity smiles. "Of course. Though Fluttershy here can't make my next spa treatment. Think you can come? I'll give you the stallion special, on me."

"Oh, I can't do that Rarity. Allow me to pay for both of our trip." Blitz says.

Rarity shakes her head. "No, my idea and my bits."

"No, I must insist my lady. After all, you are taking care of yourself, your sister and trying to run a business." Blitz says.

Rarity rolls her eyes. "What they say is true. You are a gentlestallion."

"I try. So why are we having a race when it's winter?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy giggles. "We have to run so the leaves can fall off the trees. That way, Cloudsdale can make the winter clouds come in more easily."

"And it's fall still darling, Cloudsdale just made a mistake with the schedule." Rarity says.

Blitz sighs. "At least we're going to have winter come in. Tell me, when is this change supposed to happen?"

Fluttershy hums. "A week after this. They just need time for us to clean up. Then it's time for winter fun." She said hugging him tightly again.

"Nice so Flutters, Rarity, would you both be interested in coming to the Raven for some fun?" Blitz asks.

They both look to him. "What kind?" Rarity asks.

"Some fun as a group. To get to know everypony better and have fun." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "Sounds fun. When?"

"How about tonight, at dinner, say eight P.M.?" Blitz asks.

They both nod. "Sure." They both said.

"I'll talk to the other girls after the race is over." Blitz says.

Fluttershy hums as she leans back into him and watches the race as Rarity just sits enjoys the race. "Blitz?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy leans back into him and looks up at him. "Do you think there's more out there than what we see and hear?"

"I know it is. Trust me, we only live in a tiny fragment of the world." Blitz says as the final two ponies finally made it across the finish line, making Blitz facehoof at their antics.

All the ponies cheer as they went down to the track and cheer on the winner. "I'm the winner." Applejack argued. "No, I'm the winner." Rainbow retorted.

"You both tied." Pinkie said coming down with a hot air balloon.

"In last place." Blitz adds walking up.

"Last?" They both ask.

"So who's on first?" Rainbow asks.

"The guy on third." Blitz said before pointing to the cheering group and they see Twilight with a gold medal. "Not bad, you managed to not only waste time and make a record on slowest time, you didn't even knock off the leaves."

"Ouch." Rainbow says.

"Eeyup." Applejack says mimicking her brother.

Blitz shrugs. "Hey, just telling you the truth. Now what have you two learned?" Blitz asks.

They both sigh. "Don't fight against friends." They both said.

"Well not entirely, but?" Blitz asks.

"Don't let your ego get in the way of friendship." They both say.

"Good. Now, I think there are plenty more leaves that need to fall. Think you can handle that then meet us at the Raven for dinner?" Blitz asks.

They both smile. "Sure." They both said before running off.

"Pinkie, please bring Twilight so I can talk to you both." Blitz requests.

Pinkie nods and hops off before grabbing Twilight and placing her back on the ground near him. "What just happened?" Twilight asks.

"Not important, you two care to join me on the Raven for dinner tonight?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie cheers and jumps in the air. "Yippee!"

Twilight smiles. "Why not? It will be like old times."

"We can also get you to know some of my crew better." Blitz says.

They all smile. "Shall we go about our leisurely ways?" Rarity asks.

"If you want. I'm going to make the arrangements." Blitz says.

Fluttershy giggles and hugs him. "Bye Blitzy." She said before skipping off.

Blitz departs to the Raven with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey Vinyl, Octavia, you both decent?" Blitz asks through the door.

Vinyl opens the door a bit and peeks her head through. "A bit. Though you want to see Octavia?"

"Only if she is ok with it. Mainly, I came to invite you two to have dinner with me and a few other friends." Blitz says.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow and looks back into the room. "Hey Octy, want some dinner with some friends?"

"Sound alright to me." Octavia calls.

Vinyl smiles and turns back to him. "We're good. When is it?"

"Eight." Blitz says.

Vinyl nods. "Sure. That'll be fine. By the way, can you come by a little later? Somewhere private?"

"We shall see. I got to go tell others now." Blitz says walking away, eventually ending up at one of the wonderbolt rooms where he knocks.

"Yes?" A voice calls from inside.

"Spitfire, I got a question for you." Blitz says.

Spitfire opens her door a bit. "Yes?"

"Having a get together, you want to come?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Sure. Might be fun."

"Bring who you want." Blitz says.

Spitfire smirks. "Up and at them you two." Spitfire yells inside.

Blitz chuckles as he leaves and hears some yells and agreement. "Wow, that's a nice mare." He said happily.

"Anna, get Kujenga out of her lab for me for this, will ya?" Blitz asks a seemingly empty hallway.

Anna drops down from the ceiling as he finishes passing by. "Sure thing." She said heading down the hallway.

"Ok now just need to wait for the dinner now." Blitz says.

Blitz sighs as he sits at a large table and soon his special ponies come in. "Ah, nice to see you girls and guy, can join me."

"Is the grub ready? I'm starvin from all that work." Applejack says.

"Yeah, it is. Please sit down and unfortunately, no cider with the meal that comes after it." Blitz says.

Rainbow slouches. "Dang it."

"Come on, let's eat." Blitz says as everypony sat down. After the dinner, mugs were brought and filled with cider. "Hey everypony, why don't we make this interesting." Blitz says getting an idea.

They all look up to him. "Yes?" Twilight asks.

"How about we play a drinking game I learnt in a royal court in the east? One that helps everypony get to know each other better." Blitz says.

They all look to each other with raised eyebrows except Gordania, Anna, and Kujenga who were smirking, knowing what was coming.

"It's very simple. It's called I never. We all take turns saying something we have never done. Like, for example, if I said, I never misfired a spell, those who have done this before must take a shot while those who haven't, don't." Blitz explains.

Twilight looks to her mug. "Um…I have never…"

"Wait, one last thing, I have these pills which will temporarily increase all our tolerance to alcohol. Everypony take one so the game doesn't end too soon." Blitz says handing out the pills.

They all take one and drowns it down. Twilight taps her chin. "Um…I have never…hum…Blitz?" Twilight asks.

"Alright. I have never set fire to my apartment room." Blitz says.

Vinyl is the only one that drinks. "I have never done too many ponies at once." She said smirking.

Soarin takes a shot. "Whoa, really?" Blitz asks.

Soarin nods. "Yeah, a lot of mares and stallions. I have never went blind into a contract."

Nopony drank. "Ok, my turn, I have never crashed while flying." Pinkie says.

They look to her weird while the Wonderbolts, Fluttershy, Anna and Rainbow drinks. "I have never tried some drugs." Rainbow said.

Blitz, Vinyl, Octavia, Spitfire, Anna, Kujenga, and Gordania took a drink. "Don't ask, it involved a zebra ritual and they didn't tell us we were breathing in drugs." Anna says. "I have never went through the most heinous of traditions." She said.

No pony takes a drink. "Oh, I got one now. I have never burnt down or blown up a house in Canterlot." Twilight says.

Blitz and Vinyl took a drink. "I have never been stuck too much inside the house." Blitz said staring at Twilight.

"Oh, right." Twilight says taking her first drink. "I have never awakened a sleeping fiend." Rainbow says.

Blitz, Applejack, Anna, Kujenga, and Gordania take a drink.

The group continued playing and laughing at some of the parts said in the game until they started to sway.

"I have…um…never…had sex with a really big mare." Soarin said drunkenly.

No pony takes a drink as some were unconscious on the floor.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "Okay, never flirted with a mare too much." Blitz says drunkenly.

Vinyl takes another drink. "Never played around when the princesses are around." She said swaying.

Twilight and Blitz take a shot.

Vinyl grins. "Really? You two played around with each other?"

"Yeah, we even hit Celestia with a ball while we played as foals." Twilight says.

Vinyl frowns. "Dang it."

"I have never…" Blitz never finished as he passed out.

Twilight smiles as she moves over to him and lays down on him before sleeping on him. "Nighty night Blitzy."

"So who is left?" Vinyl asks, looking around, seeing only Octavia who was about to fall over, and Twilight were still conscious.

Octavia holds up a hoof. "Um…now…I have never seen crazy shit."

"Oh that is such a lie Octy." Vinyl says and Octavia takes a drink with her and Twilight.

Twilight moans as she drinks a bit. "I…think we should quit." Twilight say before falling unconscious and soon followed by Octavia.

"Yay, I win, woohoo." Vinyl cheers before taking one last drink and falling over onto Spitfire.

* * *

Blitz groans as he wakes up a bit and sees himself in a small room. "Nice to see you awake." Vinyl's voice says.

"Who won?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Me."

"Figures, ow, coffee please." Blitz says.

Vinyl passes him a cup. "Got something only for your ears. Not even the princesses."

"Shoot." Blitz says downing the coffee in one go.

Vinyl carefully leads him to a small set up. "Found some records from those bastards. Found something that is questionable." She said setting up a record.

"What is it?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl puts some headphones on him. "Something from the ocean. There's a lot of water sounds, but…" She said before turning it on and he hears the water hitting the mic before hearing a howling sound. "It's really far away, but it has to be big to make that noise. Best part, it's nearby."

Blitz keeps listen as he hears the howling sounding like the howlers he hunted before he just hears water and he takes off the headphones. "Where was this recorded?" He asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Out away from Los Pegasus. If they're keeping this hidden, must be really easy to see it if you're looking in the right place. Got another too." She said placing in another record and he puts the headphones on again and hears some beeping noises with the water, almost a trance. "It's almost like my music, but it has a rhythm. Something is on the floor and it's close nearby. It's the same mic."

"How far out of sea do you think this is?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs as she sits nearby. "A little out. Just a few days of regular boat travel. And that's a regular coal boat."

"Interesting…could it be a pod of whales…maybe a Kraken that I have read of." Blitz says thinking out loud.

Vinyl giggles. "One, there can't be a pod that makes those noises and two, kraken makes clicking noises."

"I don't know, there is almost no solid information on a kraken like the leviathan." Blitz says.

Vinyl shrugs. "Still…there are many things out there and I want to know about this one. They kept it hidden for a reason and I want to know."

"I will look into it as best I can…I have a feeling those who were murdered the night, I discovered you were a vampire, didn't know and if not, who did know?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Just you and Octy. She knows, but she thought I didn't tell you."

"No, I mean who did they share this with…they aren't ponies who would be interested in this sort of thing." Blitz says.

Vinyl taps her chin. "Try old ponies. They are the first usual suspect. Thank you comics."

"I'll look into this Vinyl. Now you mind scratching my head to help with the hangover?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl giggles and starts scratching his head as he sighs in relief. "Who's a good Blitzy?" She teases.

"Watch it." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles and kisses his cheek. "You watch it. I don't want my future mate dying."

"Oh, if you keep that up, I'll start calling you marshmallow." Blitz says.

Vinyl hisses at him.

"So you want to be called that?" Blitz asks smirking at her.

Vinyl hisses menacingly at him again.

"Oh that is cute." Blitz says pulling her on top of him.

Vinyl eeps as she was pulled onto him and clutches on his side. "Broken horn."

"Oh, no need to be nasty Vinyl." Blitz says holding her head onto his chest.

Vinyl grumbles before sighing and nuzzling him. "Broken horn." She whispered.

"Marshmallow." Blitz says.

"How did you know that nickname anyways? Did Octavia tell you?" Vinyl asks.

"No, came up with it on my own." Blitz says smiling after hearing that.

Vinyl sighs. "Blitz?"

"You shouldn't have told me that." Blitz says before starting to tickle Vinyl.

Vinyl goes wide eyed at that and tries to hold in her laughter before she lets out a giggle and he stops for a bit before attacking her again with a smirk. "Give up?" He asks.

"Never." Vinyl giggles out.

"Oh we shall see." Blitz says getting her in the joints of her legs.

Vinyl somehow ends up on the bed as Blitz kept going at her as she tries to hold him back before she clenches up. "Ah! Charlie Horse!" She yells holding her foreleg.

"Oh come here." Blitz says holding her before working on her foreleg.

Vinyl groans. "Ow. Broken horn."

"Bare with it. This is how mum always got rid of mine." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs. "You did this."

"Oh, all the time when I was a foal and there we go." Blitz says making Vinyl's pain be relieved.

Vinyl sighs in relief. "Why did I choose you?" She asks relaxing.

"Maybe because you like my personality and you found yourself falling under the charm of my eyes." Blitz says joking.

Vinyl clicks her tongue. "And nothing about my body? Great."

"I know you liked me more for not pointing out anything of your body." Blitz says nuzzling her neck.

Vinyl hisses quietly. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't like compliments."

"Oh and you didn't love me complimenting your mind or eyes?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Don't trouble me okay? And we won't have a problem."

"What's troubling you?" Blitz says playfully. "Is this troubling?" Blitz asks tickling her again.

Vinyl slaps his hoof away. "Damn you. I just want to enjoy this." She said trying to relax against him.

"Oh and I want to hear you say you surrender to me." Blitz says jokingly into her ear.

Vinyl blushes. "Only when I'm ready and married." She said smirking.

"Oh ho, sounds like a surrender to me." Blitz says petting her.

Vinyl grunts and purrs. "Dang you. I'm thinking of draining you."

"Enjoying me petting you that much, huh?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl huffs. "It's getting close to draining the blood out of you."

"Come here." Blitz says before kissing her.

Vinyl hugs him tight as she kisses him back as she pulls the covers around them before letting go. "I need to rest. I still have a slight hangover."

"Same." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles before kissing his cheek and then resting her head on his chest. "Thanks for being there for me Blitzy."

"Don't mention it." Blitz says.

* * *

Blitz smiles as he walks through town. Enjoying the life before him. "So good to walk through town now. It has been a while since I could enjoy it." He said to himself before hearing a bell ringing and sees a red schoolhouse.

He raises an eyebrow and walks over to see Apple Bloom looking down as she walks to the schoolhouse. "Um…Apple Bloom, you okay?"

"Oh, hey Blitz." Apple Bloom says downtrodden.

Blitz bends down to her height. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Apple Bloom sighs before telling him what happened today at school.

Blitz smiles a bit. "Apple Bloom, it just means everypony is growing up. You will too one day. Watch, you will have your own cutie mark one day."

Apple Bloom sniffs. "But what if I don't? What if I never have one and I lose everypony because I don't a cutie mark?"

"Apple Bloom, you won't be the exception to the rule. You will get your own soon enough." Blitz says patting her on the head.

Apple Bloom looks up to him. "But what if I don't have any friends? I still don't got anything I'm good at."

"Apple Bloom, making friends isn't about what you're good at. It's about meeting others and learning about them." Blitz says.

Apple Bloom tears up. "You sure?"

"I know it to be so. You just need to meet more foals your age and you will make friends." Blitz says.

Apple Bloom sighs. "Well what can I do now? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon thinks I made a cutie mark still and she's throwing a party because of Diamond's cutie mark."

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Who the heck names their foal Silver Spoon? There is literally a saying about that."

"Um…" Apple Bloom tries to think of a response.

Blitz waves her off. "Don't worry about that. Why don't you head to the party she's throwing? It might be good to see other foals around your age and see if you can make some friends that way."

"You sure?" Apple Bloom asks.

Blitz nods. "Really sure. Why don't you go there now? Besides, free food." He said grinning.

"I guess you're right." Apple Bloom says.

Blitz chuckles. "Go over, they have cookies. But don't go to the dark side like that filly have done if by your account."

"Can't believe they paid to have half the lights out in the building for the party." Apple Bloom says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"Seems like a waste of money to me." Apple Bloom says.

Blitz nods. "Yeah, I would use that to at least get more presents. More fun than just a onetime thing."

"I see why sis and bro like you so much." Apple Bloom says.

Blitz smiles and ruffles her head. "And you can bet when you get your cutie mark, I'm going to give you the best party ever with a long lasting memory, mainly because of the presents. Lights off, really?"

"I'll hold ya to that promise." Apple Bloom says smiling.

Blitz chuckles and hugs her. "There's the Apple Bloom I know. Now get going to that party."

"You got it." Apple Bloom says running off as Applejack comes up to him.

"You got a way with foals." She said sitting by him.

"No, mares in general." Blitz jokes.

Applejack chuckles. "You would be a great father."

"Not going that far yet." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles and wraps a hoof around him. "Love ya Blitzy, but you have to appreciate you can handle these cases."

"What want me to find that missing lucky horseshoe you lost when you were ten?" Blitz jokes getting a smile from Applejack.

Applejack giggles. "Don't bother, it's probably at the bottom of the lake. Now then, shall we head to town and maybe enjoy a simple walk?"

"I would, but check my schedule for today." Blitz says showing her with his head now down.

Applejack raises an eyebrow and fishes around his pockets before coming out with a piece of paper and sees he's booked to bedtime. "Really? You can't make time for us?"

"I run a guild. There is always days like this. I am using my lunch to just get some air." Blitz says sorrowfully.

Applejack looks at him for a few moments before grabbing him and then kisses him hard before letting go. "Better?" She asks smiling.

"A little, but I have to go." Blitz says.

Applejack nods and kisses his cheek. "You can go now."

"See you later Jackie." Blitz says before teleporting away.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he crosses off the last meeting. "Okay, now…meeting?" He asks himself looking closely at the paper.

"Next is a well-respected entrepreneur." Gordania says.

Blitz looks to her. "Name and what he does?"

"His name is Sir Whitmore and he does a lot of things. He is very wealthy and from what we can gather, he made it all from scratch." Gordania says.

Blitz sighs. "Alright, where is he?"

"He requests you meet him at his estate on the cost he even paid for your entire day." Gordania says.

"Meaning he has something he only wants me to hear." Blitz says getting up, sounding intrigued.

Gordania smiles. "Might be fun. Why don't you head out? He's over near the edge of this town on the coast, you can't miss it. I'll stay here and guard this nice piece of cake." She said before eating it.

"Yeah, you go ahead and guard the rum cake." Blitz says before Gordania eyes go wide and Blitz leaves.

Blitz chuckles as he hears Gordania cheer out and order some more cake. "I love my life." He said to himself as he teleported to the edge of the town on the map and finds what could be perceived as the biggest mansion around on a cliff. "Wow. Now that is a mansion." He said to himself as he walks past the gates and goes up to the door and knocks on it. "Hello? I'm Blitzkrieg, guildmaster of the Ravens, here for Sir Whitmore."

The doors opened as it started to rain. Blitz enters and is met by what he could tell was a mare mercenary who leads him further in and to a study where he found a very old stallion doing yoga.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as the old stallion stops for a bit before going to another wild position that looks like it broke bones. "Preston Whitmore. Nice to meet ya Blitzkrieg." He said shaking his hoof with his hindhoof.

Blitz stares at him as he wipes his hoof. "Yes, you called for a meeting with me? For what?"

Whitmore chuckles as he keeps bending at crazy angles. "Oh, just the discovery you found. Nice find by the way. Most don't know what they have until it's gone."

Blitz raises an eyebrow as Whitmore keeps stretching until he's upside down and Blitz looks away a bit. "Look on the yonder table." Whitmore said pointing with one of his hooves to a table with a record player with a record in it.

Blitz tilts his head and walks over and plays it until he hears the same howling sounds Vinyl had him listen to with electronic beeping at the same time. "How…?" He asks looking back to the dressed stallion in a traveler's clothing and a cane.

Whitmore chuckles as he sits down on a chair near a big fish tank with…two fish. "You really think I came a long way just because I didn't move? They never shut down that mic."

"So can I assume you are the third party dealing with this recording?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore smirks. "What do you think? That I just found that record in a dumpster?"

"So tell me, what are you looking for?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore leans forward. "Simply, the life of an adventure. You in?" He asks grinning.

"Why don't you tell me specifically? What are you looking for a monster, an undiscovered creature or something more along an artifact?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore rolls his eyes. "Come on, legend of something underwater? Something that has to be advance to have electronic beeping?"

"You're looking for Atlantis." Blitz says in realization.

Whitmore chuckles. "Finally, the stallion figures it out. I'll take rushed realization for 200."

"So, you actually think it exists?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore smiles. "Oh yes. You see, those fools that you arrested, were a means to an end and the story is years ago, me and an old friend, who is no longer with us, went on and on about Atlantis, that one day, I got fed up with it and said if he could bring the book that tells you how to get to Atlantis, I would not only fund the expedition, but kiss him full on the mouth and to my embarrassment when he found the darn thing. The thing is, I have most of it assembled, and the only thing I lack is to finish the sub meant to take everyone on the expedition there." He said turning around a photo and shows two stallions in disgust.

Blitz snickers a bit. "So…this…book, is found?"

"Yeah, can't understand a word of it though." Whitmore says passing an old book to him.

"So let me guess, you either want me to aid with the book or with the sub, correct?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore smiles. "Both actually. So…will ya do it?"

"Might be able to help with the sub, but I can't understand the language either." Blitz says looking through the book. "Although, I am glad this one didn't do me like the last one I opened. It had a spell on it that transferred years of accumulated magical studies theories and spell directly into my brain. The feedback knocked me out for a week." Blitz says handing the book back.

Whitmore nods. "Yes, I fear the few thousands year old language might be lost and we would be swimming blind."

Blitz looks up. "Did you say few thousands year old language?"

"Yes, why?" Whitmore asks.

"The Raven is older so if maybe by studying it and our research on it, we can figure out what is needed to complete the sub." Blitz says.

Whitmore raises an eyebrow. "So? Will you do it?"

"A chance to find a lost civilization? Count the Ravens in." Blitz says.

Whitmore chuckles. "Good. So…when do you want to start researching?"

"Immediately." Blitz says.

Whitmore nods. "Then I'll send some kind beings over who knows their stuff. Maybe we can hurry it up because word is going around about a certain ancient being with you."

"Ancient?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore smiles. "Yes, who else got sent away for a thousand years?"

"Ah, you mean princess Luna." Blitz says.

Whitmore chuckles. "Yes, she must have ways of finding some books on translating from other languages that will lead you to find the book's language."

"Just in case, scout for someone who can translate this." Blitz says.

"Already have somepony in mind." Whitmore says.

"Also, Daring Do is she coming?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore smiles. "Wouldn't be an expedition without her. Might make a book about this."

"Want me to recruit her?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore puts some papers on the table. "Already on."

"What did you promise her or does she even know we are looking for Atlantis?" Blitz asks.

Whitmore smirks. "She wouldn't go freely without the whole idea."

"Oh, she must have bounced around hearing about the goal." Blitz says.

Whitmore points his cane to some broken vases. "And cost me some dynasty vases."

"Well maybe we will find some Atlantean ones to replace those." Blitz says.

Whitmore smiles. "Better or I have to pay a million bits."

"They say Atlanteans could make huge things fly. If that is true and we find the technology, than that alone will pay for this." Blitz says.

Whitmore sighs. "Then you better get things started. My team should be at your ship right now."

"I best go as my last orders for such a thing was nothing is allowed to study the Raven without my permission." Blitz says.

Whitmore chuckles as he runs off. "Have fun and I hope to see your designs for the sub." He said waving him off.

* * *

"Alright, everyone of the inner circle of the Ravens is here, right?" Blitz asks.

Anna chews on some gum and pops a bubble. "Yep."

"Ok, I will now inform all of you on the latest big project we have been contracted for." Blitz says.

Kujenga stares at him. "And what is that?"

"We have been contracted to help find Atlantis." Blitz says fully serious.

They all stare at him. "No, seriously, what are we doing?" Kujenga asks deadpan.

"That is what we are doing." Blitz says.

Anna pops another balloon. "So what are doing now?"

"Gather all the notes and results of our research on the Raven. We will be sending some with those who have arrived. They will use them to try and create a sub that can withstand the oceans floor depth." Blitz said.

Kairose shrugs. "Simple for me. Give me a bit of time and I should be able to get some things together."

"Done, now everyone, no one is to know of this, not even the rest of the crew for now." Blitz says.

They all nod. "Yes sir." They all said.

"Dismissed and not a word." Blitz said and they all walk off.

"You really think we will find it?" Gordania asks.

Blitz sighs. "I don't know, but maybe it will give us a lot of answers."

"I see. Also, Rainbow Dash is here to see you as well." Gordania says.

Blitz looks to her. "What does she want?"

"Something about finishing a picnic." Gordania says.

Blitz smiles. "Okay. I'll go see her." He said walking off.

* * *

"I am free for the rest of the day so we can finish the picnic Rainbow." Blitz says walking up to her.

Rainbow smiles as she finishes the last sandwich. "Oh, kinda ran out of food Blitzy. Got hungry waiting for you. Sorry."

"Oh, no apples left for me to feed you?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow lays down on the ground. "What are you eating for?"

"I guess I can hold you as a substitute." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles as he sits by her and has her put her head on his lap. "Love ya Blitzy."

"Love you too. Now tell me, you got plans after finishing bringing winter?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow shrugs. "Not really. Just winter fun."

"I was thinking maybe I could visit your cloud home." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks up to him. "Oh?"

"Maybe have some quality time alone and me massage you after a hard day of work." Blitz says.

Rainbow wiggles a bit. "I would like that."

"So in one week, when I knock on your door, you will let me in?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smirks. "Bring a bottle of cider and I will."

"Alright." Blitz says petting her mane.

Rainbow purrs. "That's nice."

"You will see me there, right?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow purrs and tries to hug him. "Yeah, just love us forever."

"Us, what about you?" Blitz asks tickling her a bit.

Rainbow giggles and tries to hold him back. "Blitzy, I meant all of whom love you." She laughs out.

"I know that, but what about you particularly?" Blitz says lightly tickling her.

Rainbow laughs out loud. "Love ya Blitzy!"

"There it is." Blitz says stopping and holding her as they laid in the grass, looking up at the starry sky.

Rainbow sighs as she nuzzles him. "Blitzy?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow looks up to him. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Business as usual." Blitz says as she removes his headgear.

Rainbow leans up to him. "And what about with us?"

"I will try and make as much time as I can, but running a guild is a lot of work. Ask Applejack, she saw my schedule for today." Blitz says.

Rainbow keeps leaning up to him. "And just what are you going to do if you have time?"

Blitz says nothing and just kisses her.

Rainbow smiles and kisses him back till she lets go a bit. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I say, I keep holding you." Blitz says.

Rainbow nods and nuzzles him. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

Blitz kisses her head. "Alright. Get some sleep."

Rainbow chuckles. "Easy." She said before closing her eyes.

"Wait, shouldn't I take you home and tuck you in?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow snores out loud and just snuggles into him tighter.

"Nice try Rainbow. Well, I guess you can sleep in my room tonight." Blitz says.

Rainbow still snores.

"Ok, I'll take you to my room." Blitz says picking her up and feeling her smile.

"Blitz." She whispers as she snuggles some more.

"Yes." Blitz asks carrying her.

Rainbow snores quietly now. "Don't…leave…"

"I'm not. I'm carrying you back home." Blitz says.

Blitz snuggles into his chest more. "Love…"

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her head before walking off.

* * *

"Thanks for checking my coat on such short notice Rarity." Blitz sitting on a chair with nothing on.

Rarity smiles. "Always happy to help my friends."

Blitz chuckles. "So, what other orders have you got?"

Rarity sighs. "Oh, just orders in advance for the Grand Galloping Gala. Dresses and suits, dresses being the most difficult."

"Tough time with inspiration?" Blitz asks.

Rarity shakes her head. "No, just that I want some acceptance and comments. I did make the preliminary dresses for the rest of the girls too."

"Let me guess, they had ideas of their own?" Blitz asks.

Rarity sighs. "Unfortunately, yes." She said before pulling away some curtains to show strangest dresses.

"Oh boy. This is why you like professional and specialists work without adding to it." Blitz says.

Rarity smiles a little. "At least you would like my work on your suit."

"Go right ahead. I'll trust in your judgement." Blitz says.

Rarity sighs in relief. "At least you're nice with that part."

"Want me to have a talk with the girls?" Blitz asks.

Rarity shakes her head. "No, let them learn on their own at this point. By the way, Spike sent this over for you." She said levitating a letter to him.

"Let's see." Blitz says reading the letter.

Rarity smirks. "I believe it is from your former teacher. Twilight told us about your life…or best she could."

Blitz sighs and puts the letter down. "She wants a private meeting. I hope she doesn't make me eat a banana. I'm starting to hate those things."

Rarity giggles as she finishes his coat and gives it to him.

Blitz smiles as he puts it on. "Not bad. Not even the stitching is off."

"Thank you." Rarity says.

Blitz smiles as he walks out. "Bye Rarity. Hope to see the girls in horrible dresses." He said waving as he walks out.

* * *

"So what is this meeting about?" Blitz asks.

Celestia sips her tea as they sat in her private study. "Oh, just wanted to ask some questions. For once, how did you like my teachings to you back then?"

"Truth be told, I think that your methods sometimes leave the students to fail unless they pull things off perfectly." Blitz says.

Celestia giggles. "Yes, well…it leaves a lot to be desired. Which is why I choose you. Now, what did you miss while you journeyed around?"

"The mares mostly. Now a question for you, how are you dealing with your sister wanting to court me?" Blitz asks.

Celestia sighs. "Oh, just a bit ticked off. I have to make my ends due with…you know. Anyway, I'm happy for her. If she's happy, I'm happy."

"She has a stallionfriend, you're still single." Blitz says.

Celestia looks down to her tea cup. "Yes." She said filling it up again. "Strange though, all the stallions, and yes, all the stallions, want me, but you…you didn't even show any interest. Why?"

"You were my teacher since I was...how old mom?" Blitz asks looking to Mary.

Mary smiles as she reads a book. "Seven."

"Yeah, so I see you as an aunt at most." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles. "I see. But that would mean you would see dear Luna as one as well."

"Oh, not at all. You, I got to know. Her, not so much." Blitz says.

Celestia smirks. "So you know what makes me tick?"

"You're drinking banana tea." Blitz says.

Celestia giggles. "Oh, you know me so well. I would have you pegged as my husband or future mate." She jokingly said.

"We both know you won't because of politics. If you did marry, the citizens that already see you as the sole ruler would move to make this a queendom despite your efforts to prevent it." Blitz says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Not unless my husband also marries the other princess."

"Even then my princess, we know what the overzealous members would do." Blitz says making Celestia recall the massacre of the pony and his family that she fancied three hundred years ago.

Celestia leans back in her seat. "Only because the citizens wants their princess to remain in power and pure. Not so easy mind you and I'm really contemplating changing some rules."

"They think of you as a goddess. Despite how much you have insisted you are not to them. This is the logical response they would have." Blitz says.

Celestia nods. "Yes, but gods change and bleed over time. Yet, the one they like the most, makes up stories about them and their minds are locked on it. Sometimes, I just wish I can live a normal life for once." She said frowning before smirking.

"Maybe one day you should fake your death or ascended to a higher plane." Blitz says,

"You are starting to sound more and more like a wise chancellor." Celestia says smiling.

"I try." Blitz says smirking.

Celestia giggles behind her hoof. "Oh Blitzkrieg. Where have the days gone of you being the rebel, trying to cause trouble?"

"They have passed like snow on the mountains." Blitz says.

Celestia stares at him before holding up a hoof and then gives a downward hoof. "Boo. Yet, I'm a rebel myself."

Blitz chuckles as Celestia smiles.

Celestia sighs. "Now, guess. How did I handle politics here while doing diplomacy in another country when Luna was gone?"

"Most likely through a minister or a doppelganger spell of some sort." Blitz says.

Celestia smirks as her horn lights up before a flash occurred and Blitz feels a weight on his lap and looks to see Celestia there while there was a Celestia still behind the table. "I usually need it because of another problem." The one at the table said. "And my end is actually the real one." The one on his lap said.

"Interesting, I'm guessing an alteration of the Xian style of magic founded eight hundred years ago." Blitz says.

Celestia sighs. "Yes, his rule was needed was almost everywhere so he had to separate himself to deal with it all. However, my end is a bit better seeing as he was a regular unicorn and I'm an alicorn. So, trail run? Maybe see how life is with me? Also, have been listening to chatter about this lost city. Doesn't a nearby ruler needs to talk as well?" The Celestia on his lap asks.

"Why don't you show me your true form like Luna is in constantly?" Blitz says.

Celestia sighs. "Fine." She said before the one on his lap mane and tail starts to move with magical energy on its own while a light starts to sparkle in her eyes. "See anything you like?" She asks teasingly.

"I see you're more my size now." Blitz says smirking as she fit in his lap like Luna did now.

Celestia smiles. "Oh? You like small mares then?"

"I like mare's my size which you now are." Blitz says.

Celestia giggles. "I'm starting to like you more than a student."

"So why do you hide behind the illusion of being so tall?" Blitz asks.

The Celestia behind the desk smiles. "For the citizens when I need to place authority and laws. Gives them a sense of what the heck they are up against."

"And you as you really are adorable." Blitz says.

The Celestia on his lap blushes. "Really, you think of me as adorable?"

"I can only imagine how Luna will react to you making a move on me." Blitz says.

Celestia smirks. "Maybe have a competition. See who will win in the courting war."

"Then you are far behind, maybe close to last place." Blitz jokes.

"I just joined." The Celestia on his lap frowns.

Blitz smiles. "And you better catch up."

Celestia ruffles his mane. "What do you want to do?"

"Here is my schedule for the next week, take a look." Blitz says giving her it.

Both Celestia leans over and looks it over. "Wow and I thought ours was bad." The Celestia at the table said.

"A guild with an airship bigger, ancient, and more advanced than anything we have ever seen shows up. You better believe there will be those wanting to meet me." Blitz says.

The Celestia on his lap shrugs. "And they will make deals so they get benefits out of the investments. What benefits would you give?"

Blitz shrugs. "Just simple things. Materials that are a long ways away from them, maybe give a cheap price once I get the ship up and running."

"Yes, I heard from Twilight that the original power source is long gone." Celestia says.

Blitz nods. "Yes and whatever it was is big. Possibly house big."

Both Celestia just stare at him. "What?" They both ask. "That's only possible with a demon." Celestia at the desk said.

"Or a very big generator." Blitz says.

The Celestia on his lap just rests against him. "So, what's the plan for the ship now besides two small generators at once?"

"We trying to come up with a new more powerful generators." Blitz says.

Celestia nods. "So…what are you going to do now? Drink more tea with us?"

"I'm surprise mum is taking your advances on me so well." Blitz says.

Mary flips a page. "She's been around longer and knows you more and also me. I can handle her because I know what to do if she misbehaves."

Both Celestias blushes heavily as Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, that's my mom. You okay, you looking a bit red there?" He asks both Celestias.

The Celestia shakes her head a bit. "Sorry, she still scares me."

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "Aw, then let's drink up. And if you want to talk to me some more, let's do it in person and without the illusion." He said taking a long deserve sip of the tea.

* * *

"So tell me why we are we going to Canterlot for the holiday?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles as they all say on a train. "Simple, we are going to be in a play for the founding of Equestria."

"Oh…wait, that doesn't include me right?" Blitz asks as the cmc were getting really excited.

Twilight smirks. "What do you think?"

"Well no, since I never received a script and the play is mostly female orientated." Blitz says.

Twilight leans on him. "You're going to be like a lost warrior in the new land."

"I did not sign up for that nor am I getting paid to. I came because we were supposed to spend the holiday together." Blitz says.

Twilight shrugs. "Please, Princess Celestia told you that you have to come over and do a play. You only get a few lines anyway."

"Excuse me." Blitz says annoyed as he sticks his head out the window to the city. "Curse you Sun Butt!" He yells out.

Twilight giggles. "Oh calm down. It will be fun."

"Boring." Blitz says.

Twilight leans on him. "Just enjoy it, for us?"

Blitz grumbles with a sour look on his face. "Oh he is pouting." Rainbow says smirking.

Blitz clicks his tongue. "No I'm not."

"Oh it's cute." Applejack says smirking as Pinkie has her head out the window like a dog.

Blitz still grumbles as he crosses his hooves.

"Oh Blitz." Twilight says smiling as she nudges him.

Blitz looks over. "What?"

"Come here." Twilight says going for a hug but Spitfire beats her to it.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Okay?" He asks confused.

"Too slow Lightly. With your name, I would guess that you can move as fast as light, guess not." Spitfire says.

Twilight pouts cutely as Blitz chuckles. "Don't feel bad. You can maybe cuddle with me during the play. By the way Spitfire, I am surprised you came with us."

Spitfire sighs. "I have to go for the sake of going. The Wonderbolts have been going since it started."

"Oh and why are you out of uniform?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smirks. "You of course. Like what you see?"

"So going in undercover right?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Really? Undercover? Not even." She said before leaning in. "Playstallion magazine got some body shots of me." She whispers.

"You're making me want to subscribe to it." Blitz says jokingly.

Spitfire smirks. "You got the real thing. Why not stick with me?"

"Want to mess with their minds?" Blitz whispers.

"After the show." Spitfire whispers back.

Blitz chuckles as he relaxes in the seat. "Can I wear my own armor again for the play?"

"They have the costume already for you darling." Rarity says.

Blitz frowns. "Why do I hate the feeling of the future armor I'm going to see?"

Twilight smirks. "Oh, I wish I have a camera for that. Besides, it's coming up." She said pointing out the window and they see Canterlot as the train rides into the station.

* * *

"Finally, it is over." Blitz says as he, the mares and the cmc sit down in a restaurant's booth.

Twilight smiles. "So how did you like it?"

Blitz sighs. "Stupid."

"Oh, he is still pouting." Spitfire says.

Blitz frowns. "I think that was magnified by our dear princesses coming down and giving us all a hug."

Rainbow chuckles at this. "I wish I could have seen your face. Too bad the helmet covered your head completely."

Blitz grumbles. "I soon need to talk to them again. At least we don't need to deal with all the showboating for my guild."

"So what do you girls think I should get?" Fluttershy asks looking through the menu.

Blitz just stares ahead. "I'm being ignored, aren't I?"

"I don't know. I've never been here before." Applejack says.

"Nope, they are just waiting to order before they start teasing you." Spitfire says.

Blitz just blankly looks over to her. "Am I allowed to sit somewhere else?"

"Nope. Now look through the menu." Spitfire says.

Blitz just pushes the menu away. "Just a regular sandwich and soda."

"Not allowed, now stop pouting and look through it and choose something." Mary says joining them.

"Mum?" Blitz asks surprised.

Mary smiles as she sits down. "Yes, I watch your performance. Very…nice."

"Arg." Blitz groans.

Spitfire smiles and wraps a wing around him. "Okay, now cheer up and enjoy the time with us."

"Fine." Blitz says defeated and picks up the menu making Mary smile.

Twilight smiles. "So…how did you like the play?"

"Meh, no good action in it." Mary says.

Twilight frowns. "It's a play on the founding of a country. What did you think it would have?"

"How little you know about the founding Twi. The beginning was bloody as the unicorns thought they deserved to be the supreme rulers and sought to put the other tribes in their places by force." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "How would you know?"

Blitz sighs as he reads the menu. "Been around. Nice to see your family crest somewhere on that fact. Also, I snuck into the archives quite a few times. Why do you think there is no mention of a king in the play?" Blitz asks.

Twilight narrows her eyes at him before thinking on it. "Wait…?"

"Now you know why you could never find him when you two played hide and seek." Mary says.

Twilight frowns. "I'm thinking of killing him."

"One problem with that Twi. You have never been able to catch me when I try." Blitz says.

Twilight tries to catch him before she realizes she didn't grab him. "What?"

"He has the agility and flexibility of a pegasus despite his body type." Mary says.

Twilight watches as Blitz just smirks at that as he still looks at the menu. "What do you think? Lasagna or just some plain wine cheese?"

"I think they have a good lasagna." Mary says.

Blitz hums as Twilight keeps trying to grab him. "Twi, what do you think?"

"Yeah, he defiantly has a pegasus' agility and flexibility." Spitfire says.

Twilight finally just tackles him and ends up wrapping her hooves around his neck. "Aw, Twi, if you wanted to marry me here, you should have just asked." Blitz teases.

Twilight's face turns crimson as Spitfire, Applejack, and Rainbow start laughing.

Blitz sighs as he sits up again with Twilight still wrapped around his neck. "So what do you think, should I try the lasagna?" Blitz asks.

Mary hums. "Maybe that one. This is a shitty restaurant with their choices."

"Mum, language in public." Blitz reminds making Mary smile.

"Who the fuck cares at this point?" She asks.

Blitz facehooves.

Twilight was still staring at him bright crimson.

* * *

"Good to be back." Blitz says drinking his coffee in the Raven's mess hall.

Anna sighs as she pokes her food. "So how did it go?"

"I wish I hadn't gone. It was that embarrassing." Blitz says sipping his coffee.

Anna smiles a bit. "But did you look cute?"

"No." Blitz says flatly.

Anna leans on him. "At least you acted nice. Maybe I should steal that armor and make you wear it."

"Don't you dare and I thought you followed me." Blitz says.

Anna giggles. "I did. Now then, what are we going to do now? You finished the play so all there's left is this whole trip."

"We wait for a while longer." Blitz says.

Anna looks up to him. "And what are we going to do in the meantime? Us, maybe?"

"I'm not taking you to bed." Blitz jokes.

Anna raises an eyebrow. "You know you can't resist this flank." She said shaking her flank a bit.

"I have for years now." Blitz joked.

Anna smirks. "What do you like about me?"

"I know a trap when I hear it." Blitz says.

Anna leans her head on his chest. "Blitzy?" She asks teasingly.

"You showed your hand too soon." Blitz says going back to eating.

Anna sighs as she leans back in her seat. "Not fun Blitz." She said closing her eyes.

"Come on, it's early in the day and my schedule is free today so we can have some fun." Blitz says.

Anna looks to him. "Think we can be alone for a bit?"

"Nah, let's go and throw snowballs at other ponies like Applejack." Blitz says.

Anna sighs. "Okay. When do you want to go?"

"Eat first then we get to have some fun." Blitz says.

Anna raises an eyebrow to him before quickly leaning over and kisses his cheek before sitting back in her seat and eats.

* * *

"Remind me, what we are doing?" Blitz asks annoyed as Twilight dragged him out of bed before the crack of dawn.

Twilight smiles as she dresses herself up in winter clothes, strangely with a saddle to him. "We're cleaning up winter. Remember Canterlot's cleanup for winter?" Twilight says turning to find Blitz had nodded off.

Blitz snores out loud before Twilight hits him. "The beer is under the bed! I swear! Don't mess me up with the bed!" He yells out, waking up.

"Focus Blitz." Twilight says.

Blitz rubs his eyes and groans. "Twi, it's too early and how did I end up in the guest room here?" He asks trying to look around her room.

"I dragged you out of your room last night and to here." Twilight says.

"What was that?" Blitz ask now awake.

Twilight blushes and goes back to dressing herself. "Nothing."

Blitz raises his eyebrow like Applejack as Twilight finishes dressing.

Twilight sighs as she turns around and shows herself. "What do you think?"

Blitz still had his eyebrow raised. "Who you giving a ride to?" Blitz jokes.

"Spike of course, he has to pull his own weight too." Twilight says innocently.

Blitz chuckles. "Really? And not me with that outfit?"

"What's wrong with it?" Twilight asks turning her head a bit.

"That's cute Twi." Blitz says confusing her.

Twilight raises an eyebrow before shrugging. "Look, we have to participate in cleaning up. So freshen up and get ready."

"I'll prepare the fire." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "No, we are…" She stops as she realized what they don't do here. "What do they do here?" She asks confused.

Blitz says nothing as he lights a torch.

Twilight goes wide eyed. "What are you doing?" She asks watching for any wicks of flame on the room.

"Can't use magic, but there are ways around that." Blitz says smirking before walking out.

Twilight frowns before trying to follow him. "Spike, wake up! It's Winter Wrap Up." She calls out as he groans out and wraps the covers around him more before Twilight pulls them away with his magic. "It's Winter Wrap Up!" She calls out as she opens the front door and finds it's still night and nopony is up. "Oh, might have to wait." She said embarrassed.

Blitz, to her shock, just blows on the fire while facing towards a clump of snow and the torch acts like a flamethrower.

"H…how?" She tries to ask.

"Hey! No magic on cleanup!" Applejack yells walking up. "And it's still early."

"Oh, it's not magic Jackie. It's a trick. You try." Blitz says holding out the torch to her.

Applejack knocks the torch down. "We use our hooves. No fire or anything magical or could count as magic. Everypony in town uses their hooves for this cleanup and I won't have you breaking that tradition." She said poking his chest.

"Try blowing it Jackie." Blitz says getting out of her way as he smirked.

Applejack crosses her hooves. "No. Hooves only."

"Come on Jackie, try it and see if it is magic." Blitz says challengingly.

Applejack glares at him. "Blitzy. I won't be breaking tradition in any way so you better stop."

"I'm not doing magic. I lit that torch without magic and I just blew on it. If that is magic, then what do you do?" Blitz says.

"Fine, if you will be quiet." Applejack says huffing and blows on the torch's fire and it shoots out, surprising her.

Blitz fake gasps. "Applejack is a sorceress." Blitz says.

Applejack frowns and gives it back to him. "Still not using it."

Blitz smirks as he casts a small luminous spell that makes it look like there were sparkles around Applejack.

Applejack just frowns and crosses her hooves again.

Blitz sends her a genuine smile, making her smile. "So how did you get it to do this without magic?" Applejack asks.

"Simple, it's a trick torch like those used in a circus." Blitz says.

Applejack chuckles. "So you ran and joined the circus?"

"Oh no, I just bought props usually used by one as you never know when they will be useful." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Still, we are using hooves. Not tricks or magic."

"Hey, there is no rules against tricks only magic. You forget I grew up here mostly Jackie." Blitz says getting her in a technicality.

Applejack groans. "Hate you."

"But I will play it by your way Jackie. Mostly wanted to get you all to loosen up a bit and not tackle this so seriously you snap at somepony doing something wrong like what happens every year." Blitz says.

Applejack glares at him. "I do not."

Blitz raises his eyebrow like she does at her.

Twilight looks between the two. "Um…guys?"

"Seems they are having a battle of wills." Spike says watching this.

Twilight looks to him. "Go dress up."

"O…what are you wearing?" Spike asks.

Twilight looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't that…a little much?" Spike says weirded out.

Twilight huffs. "Spike, this is a good outfit."

'For playstallion.' Spike thinks as he walks back in.

Blitz sighs. "Jackie, don't you have a schedule to keep?"

"Yeah, it doesn't for a few hours." Applejack says.

Blitz grins as he shows the torch. "Then I better get this in before then…" Blitz stops when he thought of something. "Hey Jackie, what will me and Twilight even do?"

Applejack stops. "Um…I don't know."

"I thought as much and…you do have it all organized this year, right?" Blitz asks.

Applejack stands proud. "Of course. How else can this whole thing function?"

Blitz brings out a paper. "Ponyville report, twenty-two days behind on wrapping up winter, time stamp, 999 of Celestial rule." Blitz reads.

Applejack frowns. "Don't you dare send that."

"This is last year's official report Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack still frowns. "Just get to work and plowing snow."

"Technically, you can't order me around Jackie. I am technically not a current resident. I reside on the Raven and that is outside your jurisdiction for this." Blitz says smiling, getting her with another technicality.

Applejack growls. "I'm considering killing you."

"First degree murder, punishable by life imprisonment if proven." Blitz says.

Applejack grits her teeth. "Blitz?" She asks slowly.

"Ask for my help Jackie." Blitz ask leaning against her side.

Applejack raises an eyebrow at him. "We…need…your help."

"There, was that so hard?" Blitz asks.

"No." Applejack says.

"Now I got an idea for you and the mayor Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why not make Twilight the organizer? Trust me, it's her greatest talent besides magic." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Applejack tilts her head. "Blitz, the mayor already has a schedule."

Blitz clear his throat and points to the report again.

Applejack sighs. "Fine…I'll…speak to the mayor."

"Thanks Jackie." Blitz says now somehow laying on her back.

Applejack looks back at him. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks as he looks at her while laying on his back on her back.

"Get off." Applejack said.

"Why? I have a good balance and you can easily hold me up with your strength." Blitz compliments.

Applejack blushes. "Cause I'll buck ya."

"Jackie, foals can hear you." Blitz jokes getting off.

Applejack shakes herself. "Listen Blitz, just do your job and we can get along." She said walking away.

"So what is my job?" Blitz asks.

Applejack throws her hooves over her shoulder. "I don't know. Ask the mayor."

Blitz shakes his head and walks off.

* * *

"What do ya mean you can't find Blitz?" Applejack asks Rainbow who just woke up recently.

Rainbow shrugs. "I don't know. I just got up and dressed."

"Don't tell me, he flaked on us." Applejack says almost ready to eat her hat in frustration.

Rainbow groans. "I don't know. Let's just look for him."

"Hey AJ. There you are. Shouldn't you be at the site with the rest?" An earth pony asks walking up.

Applejack looks to the pony. "The snowplowers aren't set up yet." She said confused.

"Then who did I see working already while passing on my way to get my vest?" The pony asks.

Applejack goes wide eyed and runs over to the field and sees one snowplow moving along the field. "What the…?" She asks herself as she walks down the field. "Excuse me?" She calls out.

The pony kept going without a hint of stopping as Applejack noticed that half the field was already cleared of snow.

Applejack just stares at the field before running to the front and stops as she sees who's plowing. "Blitz?"

"Yeah?" Blitz asks not stopping.

Applejack steps out of the way. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I came straight here after I parted ways with you. So did you talk to the mayor like I asked?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sits down as he passed by. "Yes, Twilight is now part of the management team."

"This should be done quickly then. So what are you waiting for, let's get to work." Blitz says.

"But the others haven't arrived." Applejack says as Rainbow watched.

"But you have so get to work Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack frowns a bit. "Okay, you are some trouble when time needs it."

"I'm not hearing working!" Blitz calls to Applejack.

Applejack grumbles as she grabs a snowplow and starts plowing the snow behind him.

"Whoa Applejack, somepony had to tell you to get to work." Rainbow says near her, busting a gut.

Rainbow just gets hit by a snowball and knocks her to the ground.

"Applejack, do I hear you taking a break?" Blitz calls with a smirk on his face.

"I'm the boss of you!" She calls back.

"No, I am an unaffiliated party, giving you a helping hoof and you should be working like me." Blitz calls.

"Hey Applejack, take a good look, you can see Blitzy's tone muscles." Rainbow whispers into Applejack's ear.

Applejack looks over and raises an eyebrow as he kept moving. "Wow." She whispers.

"I know, look at those muscles. Think of how it would feel, him holding us in an embrace." Rainbow whispers back.

Applejack slowly nods. "Oh yeah. Holding."

"And later, how he will take us to bed." Rainbow whispers smirking as she spotted Applejack drooling a bit.

Applejack licks her lips. "Yeah, he can really move around too."

"Yeah, you just know he can easily bend you over and rut you all night long." Rainbow whispers into her ear.

Applejack gulps. "Yeah and use the magic tricks he has." She said rubbing her hindlegs together.

"Yeah, makes you want to work extra hard to impress him, doesn't it?" Rainbow whisper into her ear.

"She's right you know." Blitz said passing by.

"Best speed up Applejack." Rainbow say before flying away.

Applejack looks at Blitz for a few more seconds before shaking her head and hurries up.

"So you waiting for your team?" Blitz asks Rainbow as she is using her wings to hover near him.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, some of them are particularly lazy."

"And unlike us, you need a whole team to start." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "Unfortunately. I hate that, but it needs to be done."

"So you like being able to hang around me till then?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow hovers in front of him. "Oh yeah."

"So has Jackie told you I caught her using magic earlier?" Blitz asks smirking.

Rainbow looks to him. "What?"

"Yeah, I caught her breaking the rules with an enchanted torch." Blitz says as Applejack was too far away to hear him.

Rainbow glares. "What?" She asks angrier.

"That is what I tricked her into thinking though. Truth is, I made her blow on a trick torch the kind that shows and the circus' use." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Good."

"So rate the prank. Like your prank, I give you a seven out of ten." Blitz requests.

Rainbow frowns a bit. "Zero."

"Oh, you weren't frowning when I gave you that message after you finished bringing winter." Blitz says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Blitz, don't prank tradition,"

"I didn't. I pranked Applejack." Blitz says as Rainbow leans in.

Rainbow stares at him. "Blitz, she could have gotten into trouble."

"She didn't, I made sure of that." Blitz says.

"Huh?" Rainbow asks.

"I know how to cast illusion spells." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Good."

"And have you notice how close you got?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow blinks as she realized how close his eyes were. "Oh."

Blitz smirks before giving her a quick peck.

Rainbow chuckles before grabbing his head and kisses him before letting go. "That's just for now. You gotta work for the rest."

"That's my line Rainbow." Blitz says smirking putting on his shades.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitzy."

"What? I got a list of mares after me." Blitz says half joking.

Rainbow nuzzles him quickly. "I have to go. Those fools might be up now."

"Right, if you encounter my crew, tell them to get back to the Raven as today we are scrubbing and cleaning the interior." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "Sure. See ya Blitzy,"

* * *

"So Jackie, you want to admit I was right with Twi?" Blitz asks leaning against her as they had finished Winter Wrap Up on time.

Applejack sighs. "Yes, you were right."

"Come on I'll treat you to dinner." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles a bit. "Sounds good. But I want something special."

"Such as?" Blitz asks how laying on her back with his back like earlier.

Applejack smiles. "I want to have a classic restaurant meal with you. Candle light and all."

"Want to go to Canterlot then? Would they be open by the time we get there by train?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, there are some late night restaurants. Wear something nice."

"It's been awhile since I busted out the tuxedo." Blitz says.

Applejack chuckles. "Alright, I'll head home and grab my dress. You head back to your ship and grab your tux."

"See you at the train station." Blitz says before teleporting to the Raven from her back.

Applejack giggles. "Oh Blitzy."

* * *

"You wore that thing?" Blitz asks as he stood at Canterlot station in a tuxedo with Applejack in an old dress she wore way back then.

Applejack blushes a bit in a slightly trailing dress. "Yeah. Like it?"

Blitz looks her over before smiling. "Yeah, looks good on ya."

"Thanks." Applejack says looking him over in his very dark blue tuxedo that could be easily mistaken for black.

Blitz sighs as he looks around. "So what fancy uptight restaurant is on the menu?"

"I have one in mind, but it's not so uptight." Applejack says smirking.

Blitz holds out his leg. "Then lead the way, dear." He teases.

Applejack chuckles as she wraps a hoof around his. "Aw, such a gentlestallion."

"Oh, did you get a sitter for the little one?" Blitz jokes back.

* * *

"So you enjoy the night Jackie?" Blitz asks as they rode the last train for the night back to Ponyville.

Applejack nods and pats her stomach. "Yep, stuffed too. Sorry for breaking your vault bag with all those orders."

"You kidding, you haven't even made a dent." Blitz says.

Applejack chuckles. "How much do you have?"

"In the last two jobs we have done for Celestia, we made three hundred gold." Blitz informs.

Applejack nods as she undresses part of her dress. "And how much is that in bits?"

"Two thousand and one hundred, plus, what we sold the corpse of the exotic cockatrice for." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "I really miss you Blitz."

"Come here Jackie." Blitz says hugging her before sniffing her mane. "You washed your mane before we went to eat." Blitz says as he notices.

Applejack chuckles. "Wanted to treat you well. Did I do a good job?"

"I like it." Blitz says holding her.

Applejack sighs as she nuzzles his neck. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles and then looks around for a bit before sitting on his lap and smirks. "Nopony here." She said kissing his cheek.

"I don't want to ruin your dress or my tux. So a raincheck on that, but I will do this." Blitz says before kissing her full force.

Applejack moans out loud and kisses him back before trying to undo his tux. "Come on, can't you give more?" She asks after breaking the kiss.

"Nuh huh, you gotta earn that like the others. I didn't give that to princess Luna when she asked the first time." Blitz says before pecking her nose.

Applejack stares at him. "What?"

"Yeah, she is infatuated with me, but good news, you're closer to that than she is." Blitz says petting her.

Applejack purrs and moved closer. "Need you. Please."

Blitz chuckles. "No Jackie. Bad mare. Like I said, you have to wait. But…I can treat you to a night with me in my room. Just sleeping off this day. Celestia knows we need it."

"Will you hold me all night?" Applejack asks.

"I will." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs in relief as she rest against him. "Your turn to carry me."

"I will Jackie." Blitz says petting her mane.

Applejack purrs. "Love you."

Blitz smiles before kissing her nose.

* * *

Blitz and Applejack were sleeping soundly until the sun's rays started to shine into the room.

Blitz groans. "Celestia's rays. Stop it!" He calls out to the window.

"Go back to sleep Blitzy." Applejack says asleep with a vice grip on him.

Blitz sighs. "Oh Jackie. Just cursin Celly for her all powerful sun in our eyes. Why did they have the Raven with my window facing eastward?"

"I say shush." Applejack says pulling his head into her chest.

Blitz sighs and nuzzles her. "I really need to have a talk with her. Maybe change the time to sunrise at noon and sunset at any time."

"My loveable husband." Applejack says in her sleep.

Blitz looks up at her and chuckles. "Aw, don't worry. I'll you girls very much soon enough."

"Oh you ya'll don't need to worry, come give momma a hug." Applejack says surprising Blitz.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Momma?"

"You do have your pops eyes my little colt." Applejack continues to sleep talk.

Blitz smiles. "Aw. That's sweet. Hope he isn't a witcher. He doesn't need that life."

"Don't worry, momma will hold you." Applejack says before Blitz kisses her.

Blitz nuzzles her. "Sleep tight Jackie."

"Blitzy?" Applejack asks opening her eyes.

Blitz perks up. "Oh, mornin Jackie. Sleep well?"

"Yeah can you get me a ring?" Applejack asks with an embarrassed smile.

"A little too soon Jackie. You'll have to wait for Blitz jr. for a while." Blitz says booping her nose.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Blitz Jr.?"

"You were sleep talking and you said, you have your father's eyes my little colt." Blitz says.

Applejack blushes heavily. "Oh, um…"

"No need to say anything." Blitz says before kissing her nose.

Applejack smiles. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs as she nuzzles him. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"You're welcome and I see you spotted Thunder." Blitz says noticing her gaze was directed to the bird perch.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, what is he?"

"A Raicho or a storm bird if you prefer." Blitz says looking at the sleeping Thunder.

Applejack sighs as she wraps a leg around Blitz. "Looks like a good pet."

"Yeah, had to keep him in all winter though." Blitz says.

Applejack nuzzles him behind the ear. "Shall we get up and get ready?"

"Go ahead and use my shower." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles and kisses his ear. "Love ya." She said before getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

"What do you think Thunder, a keeper?" Blitz asks getting up.

Thunder opens his eyes a bit before pecking his head once.

"You can go out today, happy?" Blitz asks.

Thunder caws loudly in his face before flapping off to the door and flies out through a little door at the top where he opened it with his talons.

"You're too clever sometimes." Blitz says as he waits for Applejack, noticing her dress and his tuxedo were on the desk.

Applejack sighs as she steps out of the bathroom. "Well that was nice." She said stretching. "Thanks for yesterday Blitz, but I have to get going."

"Don't forget your dress." Blitz says walking up to her and kisses her cheek and then nuzzles her.

Applejack smiles and giggles. "Aw Blitzy. Such a gentlestallion. Bye now." She said grabbing her dress and moves her tail under his chin as she leaves.

Blitz chuckles. "And that's my future mate." He said entering the bathroom and cleans up before heading out in his Mystogan outfit. "Okay, not much to do really. Wonder how Twi is doing since the cleanup?" He asks himself before he gets stopped in the hall.

"Hey Blitz, what is your pet doing on the deck?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz looks to her. "What do you mea…oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." Blitz started chanting as he raced to the deck.

* * *

Pinkie hums happily as she puts some colorful paint on William. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" Twilight asks.

Pinkie smiles at her. "Since poor William here can't wear anything, I'm painting it on him. What do you think?" She asks to the poorly painted version of a tux on William as he remained indifferent.

"Uh huh. I meant what's with the umbrella hat and you hiding under him?" Twilight asks.

Pinkie peeks out from under his hand covering her. "Oh, it's going to be a big storm. Can you believe it? My twitchy tail says it's going to be a big downpour. Followed by my shaky ribs, which means there's going to be high winds. Followed by my mane vibrating and that means lightning crashes all around. Then my warm hooves means it's going to be disappear in a few hours and this is protection. No pony should be without protection. Want one?" She asks holding out an umbrella hat.

"Pinkie, don't be ridiculous. There is no storm scheduled for this week nor is there any clouds even in the sky." Twilight says.

* * *

"Thunder no!" Blitz calls, running onto the deck, but was too late as Thunder lets out an incredibly loud caw, outstretching his wing to the sky as Spitfire and the rest of the wonderbolt were practicing in the sky

Blitz runs to the edge where he was perched as Thunder takes off to the sky and clouds form out of nowhere above them. "Oh shit. Batten down the hatches! Thunder has called up a storm!" Blitz yells running inside. "Everypony! Take cover!"

* * *

Pinkie then suddenly shakes a lot under William's hand and bounces against it before stopping. "Oh, a doozy storm. You better take cover. Come on, room for everypony…well two." She said holding up two hooves.

"Pinkie, for the last timeoooookay, that's new." Twilight was cut off by a succession of loud thunder claps and the clouds above them.

Pinkie just smiles and stands under William's hand before Twilight yelps at another thunder strike and rushed under the hand too as the paint started to melt away. "Aw. I worked all day on that." Pinkie whines seeing the paint.

"Where did this storm come from?" Twilight asks as the winds howled and she spots the Wonderbolts immediately landing on the Raven.

Pinkie pokes her shoulder. "Um…Twilight? Look." She said pointing to a blue glow coming from a patch of dark clouds as lightning strikes around it.

* * *

"Everypony inside!" Blitz says directing the Wonderbolts and royal guards.

All the guards rushed past him as the Wonderbolts stand by him. "There is no storm scheduled today. What the heck?" Spitfire asks.

"Thunder's species are called Storm Birds for a reason." Blitz says directing them to get inside.

Fleetfoot looks out the window and sees the glow. "What is that?"

"That's Thunder, getting the storm going. Once he gets going, you can't stop him and best to take cover." Blitz says closing the doors.

Spitfire takes off her glasses. "So what now?"

"We wait out the storm while Thunder plays. Frozen lemonade anyone?" Blitz asks bringing out a tray from behind him.

"You just had to get an exotic pet." Mary says facehoofing.

Blitz shrugs. "Hey, he choose me."

"No wonder he's so thick headed." Mary thinks out loud.

"Whoa, thanks mum." Blitz says as most of the guards and Wonderbolts took seats at either a table or at the bar.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Yep, thick headed as ever." She said still out loud.

"What does that make you since I take after you?" Blitz asks.

Mary looks to him blankly. "A level headed one."

"Nice try mum." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "Just get your act together with that pet of yours."

"You ever tried stopping a Raicho or even keep them cooped up? It is an ordeal in itself keeping him in the Raven during winter alone." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "I killed a sea serpent."

"Oh that reminds me, why haven't we put back up the trophies on the walls yet?" Blitz asks.

Mary sighs. "Because I got some at home and want them put up since it's yours now to hold."

"They know what I mean." Blitz says as some of the crew ran off and soon returned and started placing trophies of the heads of huge beasts on the walls.

Mary chuckles. "You got mine up there?"

"You didn't stuff and mount your sea serpent. You had your crew turn it into rations." Blitz reminds.

Mary sighs. "Such a buzzkill."

Blitz smirks as a sea serpent's head was brought out and the inscription reads 'Killed by Mary Read and her crew'.

Mary chuckles. "I love ya Blitzy."

"I know mum." Blitz says as they both sat at the bar and were given two mugs of frozen lemonade.

* * *

Celestia hums happily the song she heard last time she was in Ponyville. Something about smiling too much. She kept humming as she and her sister reads over the letters that come in. "Okay, who's next?" She asks herself and opens another one and stops humming as she saw the contents. "Oh not again."

Luna leans over and goes wide eyed. "Do you…see this every day?"

Celestia groans as she facehooves. "Unfortunately." She said reading the provocative letter and a really raunchy photo of her…or rather her flank.

Luna takes the letter and reads it. "Dear Sun Butt. Sun Butt?" She asks confused.

Celestia just shows her flank a bit.

"Oh." Luna realizes before going back to the letter. "You shouldn't be all so high and mighty as soon you will be brought down to what you should be. A needy mare at my hooves. So next Summer Sun Celebration and Grand Galloping Gala, you would be tied and used while I'll raise and lower the sun and moon Sun Butt. You don't deserve better." Luna reads, blushing heavily at the meaning.

"Aunty, we have received surprisingly less than the normal amount of those letters this year." Blueblood says throwing those that Luna wasn't reading into the fireplace.

Celestia sighs and picks up the photo. "I'm surprised this one was able to crop the photo of me from Playstallion so well."

"Should I have the guards pay a visit to the senders before the GGG this year?" Blueblood asks.

Celestia hums. "Maybe something more intimidating. Can you send a letter for Blitzkrieg of the Ravens guild to meet us?"

"I see. It will be good to see my old friend again." Blueblood says grabbing a parchment and quill. "That's odd, there is no storms scheduled for this region this week." Blueblood says looking out the window.

Celestia looks over and facehooves again. "Oh boy."

"Looks like quite a nasty one." Luna says.

Celestia nods. "Yes, one made naturally."

"Well anyways, should we go official or personal type of letter?" Blueblood asks.

Celestia smiles. "Personnel."

"Alright." Blueblood says starting to write.

All the while, nopony notices that Celestia puts the photo away in her mane.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he shakes his head a bit. "Oh Thunder." He said as still the storm rages on while he sat at his desk in his room.

His bedroom door opens a bit. "Sir, two princesses and a prince is here to see you." A guard said.

Blitz nods. "Let them in." He said still watching outside.

"Is that the Blitzkrieg I know or just the boring kind that watches the wall?" A familiar voice asks.

Blitz smiles. "Oh, the famous Blueblood, still doing a law class 101 or fell behind?"

Blueblood chuckles. "Yep, it's the boring kind."

Blitz looks over and sees Blueblood, Celestia and Luna. "What are you three here for?"

Celestia chuckled as she nods her head to Blueblood. "He wanted to see an old friend and we need you to intimidate somepony who made this." She said giving the letter to him.

"Who is it?" Blitz asks reading it.

Celestia gives the envelope to him. "It's always one of countless others. This one likes to really tell it though than the others."

Blitz nods. "We'll give this one a real scare. So…want to spend time with me?" He asks putting the letter down.

Blueblood sits down in another chair near him. "Of course. I still want to catch up."

Blitz smiles. "It's good to see you again."

"They still talked about our escapades when we were foals. They still do the drills in case of stink bombs in the guard's barracks." Blueblood says.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh, that's a good one. I wonder if that one guard is still trying to clean the stink off the walls."

"Trying? He through his helmet into the wall out of frustration years ago. It is still embedded in the wall itself." Blueblood says.

Blitz laughs out loud as the two princesses read around some of the books in the room. "Oh, those were the fun days, weren't they? Both of us pranking the guards and hoping to at least send mass chaos into the streets."

"Yeah, I would hate to think of the kind of pony I would be without those days. You had to drag me on the first one." Blueblood says.

Blitz taps his chin. "I would think you'd be an asshole."

"Most likely." Blueblood says.

* * *

"You think it's over or is this the eye of the storm?" Twilight asks.

Pinkie hums as she tries to paint William's hand. "I think the angry bird in the storm is calming down now."

"Huh?" Twilight asks before the lightning starts up again outside.

"Oops. Never mind." Pinkie said getting more paint.

"I'm glad my home is magically reinforced and anchored to its spot." Rainbow says sitting at a table not far away.

Applejack sighs. "I just hope Blitz is alright."

"I think we all wish that dear." Rarity said.

Fluttershy hums and drinks some tea and eats some cupcakes. "He'll be fine."

Pinkie hums happily as she moves around William. "That bird is a bit cranky, but he'll be fine and the storm will let up."

They just look at her weirdly, only Twilight though as the others just nod at her and goes back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

"Alright. It was nice to see you again. Just wait until the news comes back about a body being found at the landfill." Blitz jokes and Blueblood chuckles while the princesses giggles.

"Thank you Blitz. Make sure it's extra scary." Celestia said.

Blitz smiles and mock salutes. "Yes ma'am."

They all started to leave as Celestia leans in to Blitz. "Here. A little gift from me to you." She whispers and gives a photo from her mane as Blitz blushes heavily. "It's a cropped out photo of me from Playstallion. Have fun." She teasingly said before giggling as she walks off. Leaving behind a blushing Blitz with the photo still in hoof.

"To the address!" Blitz calls out as he puts the photo into his vault which lead to another vault box and puts it inside before locking them both and then rushes out. "Dang it Sun Butt."

* * *

Blitz looks over the envelope once more and rechecks the address. "Okay, this might be it." He said to himself knocking on the door.

"Yes?" A gruff voice asks inside.

"Official Canterlot business. Need to do some paperwork with you." Blitz said checking his weapons.

"One moment." The voice said before some unlocking was heard and the door opens to a large muscular animal that had to look down at Blitz because of his height and carefully maneuvering his antlers so they don't get caught in the door. "What papers?"

Blitz holds up the envelope and letter. "This yours?"

The creature huffs. "Of course it is. What of it?"

Blitz nods and peeks behind him before the creature blocked his view. "I came to end this whole thing. But first…" He said before pushing past the creature as he growls slightly and Blitz sees the staff and blade on the wall as he looked about the clean and organized room. "Nice place. Where do you make these letters?" Blitz asks looking over the pictures.

The creature frowns. "I'm not liking your tone. I would think it's best you leave."

Blitz doesn't react as he looks over the weapons. "I'm an official for the city. I can go anywhere if suspicious activity is happening and this place definitely reeks of it."

The creature tightens his grip on the door handle. "All the same, I do have rights and they say you can't come in without permission and I don't recall giving that."

Blitz looks to him. "And this letter is…" He stops as he hears chains clanking. "You got a basement?" Blitz asks looking around the kitchen area and hallway.

The creature narrows his eyes at him. "I said leave."

Blitz just throws a fireball in his direction and hits him, making him cry out and hold his face and sends a knife spinning his way and he dodges it, but cut half his antlers off as Blitz huffs as he spies some drag marks on the floor and looks to see the bookshelf have hinges on the side of and grabs the other end and pulls to reveal a staircase. "Not bad." He said to himself heading down and tries to hold his breath at the smell of something akin to a sewer. "What the heck is…?" He stops as he sees a cage in the corner with a mare inside and chained up.

Getting closer, he can see that she was supposed to a pegasus, was being the keyword. On her back were red sheaths, maybe for the wings and a red collar around her neck. While two dog food bowls were on the side of the cage. One full of dog food, maybe and the other full of milk. "Wait, that's too consistent for milk…oh Celestia." He said to himself as he realized what it actually was.

Blitz frowns and quickly heads back up to find the weapons gone from the wall and the backdoor wide open. "Son of a bitch!" He yells punching the wall.

* * *

"Feel better Thunder?" Blitz asks looking to his pet.

Thunder caws.

"Yeah, you grounded all pegasus with your storm." Blitz says.

Thunder seems to smirk.

"Now the guards and Wonderbolts know what you can do and soon enough the weather community will get word of it." Blitz says to himself.

Thunder brings his beak up snooty.

"Hey now, none of that. We are not snooty individuals." Blitz says rubbing Thunder's head.

Thunder seems to smile as Blitz pets him.

"Now you worked all your pent up energy?" Blitz asks.

Thunder caws softly as he leans into the petting.

"Good, now, I am expecting company. So be good, ok?" Blitz asks.

Thunder caws and nods.

"Ok, any moment no…" Blitz was cut off when Twilight entered with several scientific instruments and equipment. "Um…Twi?" Blitz asks a little confused.

Twilight looks up as she sets things up. "Finding out where the storm came from. Since Pinkie said something about a bird, I know of one bird that may be possible." She said looking at Thunder who tilted his head at her.

"Twi, Thunder is a Raicho that roughly translates into thunder or storm bird." Blitz says.

Twilight shrugs. "Still want to test him out." She said before taking out a gigantic syringe that made Thunder go wide eyed.

"Um…no Twilight. Let's not experiment on my pet and endangered species." Blitz says.

Twilight shrugs and puts the syringe away before taking out a giant blood pressure cuff. "How about an invasive one?"

"Twi, I would rather not you scaring or upsetting him enough for him to start a storm in here." Blitz says.

Twilight then holds up a thermometer.

Thunder caws and flaps his wings angrily.

"See, you already got him riled up." Blitz says.

Thunder caws once and brings his beak up.

"He is quite proud." Blitz says sneaking up behind Twilight.

Twilight sighs. "I want to study him." She said still holding up the tools to Thunder who still didn't look at her.

Blitz smirks and grabs her from behind. Twilight yelps and drops the tools and freezes.

"How about now?" Blitz asks holding her.

Twilight and gulps as she tries to looks at him as Thunder seems to smirk. "I…um…"

"Come on Twi, let's go have a bit of fun." Blitz says sitting her down.

Twilight tries to gulp. "F…fun?"

"Yeah." Blitz says getting a blanket and a picnic basket.

Twilight sighs as she sees the basket. "So…um…where are we going?"

"Come on Twi. I am treating you to your favorite food, so no questions, ok?" Blitz requests.

Twilight keeps looking at the basket away from him as she nods.

"I will take you there." Blitz says before teleporting them both away and onto a hill under a tree.

Twilight quickly looks around. "Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Nope, take a closer look." Blitz says as some of the clouds cleared showing that it wasn't a hill, but the top of a mountain facing the Raven and Canterlot.

Twilight jaw drops at the sight of this. "Wha…?"

"I got some good range with my teleportation, don't I?" Blitz asks setting up the blanket.

Twilight slowly nods as she keeps staring.

"Twi, I got food for you." Blitz calls.

Twilight looks over and drools heavily. "Pan…pan…pancakes?" She asks seeing the food.

"I had them made just for you. Want to join me?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods dumbly as she slowly walks over and sits down on the blanket.

Blitz then surprises her by laying his head on her shoulder.

Twilight jumps a bit and looks over. "Um…what are you doing?" She asks confused.

"What, I can't get close to you?" Blitz asks.

Twilight keeps looking at her before smiling. "Of course you can. But why set this up?"

"One, to keep Thunder happy that you are not experimenting on him and because we haven't had enough time together lately." Blitz says laying his head back on her shoulder after she sat back down.

Twilight smiles as she looks to the good. "Thanks for that."

"What you and the rest witnessed is why the Raicho are considered legendary." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "So what else can he do?"

"I have no clue. I chalked the Raicho up to being a myth till Thunder hatched from the egg I found." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "An egg huh?"

"Yeah, he is an avian Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "I meant where did you find the egg?"

"A tropical island when we were marooned on it on the way to the badlands to try and get the Raven working." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "You find trouble, didn't you?"

"Not so much." Blitz says feeling something touch his tail.

Twilight smirks as she strokes his tail. "Why do you pull tails?"

"You've grown quite a bit Twi." Blitz says hugging her as she ate.

Twilight blushes. "No I haven't."

"You have so many muscles now and you are a lot more intelligent." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes heavily now. "Um…"

"So this romantic for you?" Blitz asks.

Twilight blushes even heavier before promptly passing out onto him.

Blitz smiles before kissing her head and just lays there with her. "Sleep tight Twilight." He said packing up the food.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he exits his room and closes the door behind him after putting Twilight to bed and heads down the hall. "At least she's being peaceful again. Unlike all those explosions. I wonder if she ever stopped." He asks himself and wanders into the blacksmith's workshop. "Whoops."

Kairose smiles as he looks over from his piece of metal. "Hello sir. Need something?" He asks putting the metal down and filling up a bowl of some food.

"No, just wanted to check on how bad you guys gauged the damages Thunder caused." Blitz says.

Kairose sighs and covers his face with a talon. "Paint and some scratches. We're fine if you're wondering. Though that porthole needs to be fixed. Got a team on it." He said picking up the bowl and carrying it to another side of the room.

"Good to hear." Blitz says as Kairose goes on a lunch break.

Kairose nods. "At least his temper is fixed. I could tell from here that he wanted to fly. Like me." He said fluttering his wings a bit. "How long has it been since his last flight?"

"Before winter set in." Blitz says checking some of the newly forged silver weapons.

Kairose smirks. "Like em?" He asks making another bowl.

Blitz hums as he looks them individually. "Not bad. Just like the griffon makes the blades." He said as Kairose smiles and puts the bowl on the ground and makes it slide over to a tarp covered metal cage before a hoof comes out and grabs it and takes it under the tarp.

"Thought you might." Kairose said.

"We finished outfitting everyone with silver weapons yet?" Blitz asks.

Kairose nods. "Yes, right now, the ones on the wall is yours, but the basic ones are being sent out. Front lines soldiers first."

"So the whole crew is ready to spring into action then?" Blitz asks.

Kairose shrugs. "You would have to ask them. I'm just the maker of metal and other minerals."

"So any progress with the designing a new engine?" Blitz asks.

"Not really. We keep running into problems with them." Kairose says.

"I see. Well keep at it. We want our Raven to fly again one day." Blitz says.

Kairos chuckles. "Yes, those with wings always want to fly again." He said looking over to the tarp covered cage as some chewing was heard from it. "Always."

"So our salamanders doing their job keeping the forge fire going?" Blitz asks.

Kairose looks over to the forge and sees the little salamanders moving around and seems to look at him. "They are tolerable."

"Surprising how hot these little guys can burn their fires isn't it?" Blitz asks.

Kairose shrugs. "It's also good for massages."

"For you, for non-dragons, they would probably burn us alive." Blitz says.

Kairose chuckles. "And that's what makes it fun."

"So you met the little purple dragon yet?" Blitz asks.

Kairos taps his chin. "Spunky little fellow. Though I haven't got a chance to talk to him yet."

Blitz takes a sword off the wall and inspects it. "I can set something up."

Kairose shakes his head. "Nah, not with this one. Might send the wrong message." He said pointing to the cage.

"What is in there anyways?" Blitz asks.

Kairose raises an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He asks before lifting the covers a bit with his tail and shows a pegasus mare with all her wing feathers taken out and ligature marks all over as she covers the light coming in from her view. "It's the mare you rescued from that stallion…or deer…something. Docs fixed her up, but her mind is still gone. I'm working on it though. Easing it in as it were."

"Ah, I see. Keep at it." Blitz says.

Kairose nods and looks back to the mare as he lowers the tarp again. "The things that thing did, I wish I could repay him back for this. Looks like he was working on making those letters a reality."

"Maybe. We still need to track him down and finish the job with him." Blitz says.

Kairos holds up a claw. "Ah, there's the rub. You see, something like this is an ideology. Like a religion. I suggest looking at dead and alive cultures and see which ones held females like this and find those who follow their ideals. Dragons use to do this you know? We held females in our caves and treated them just like the gold and jewels, but not better than those materials themselves. After seeing the long term effects, the Elders shut it down and started to persecute anyone still doing it after the grace period. Then we made special healers to make those females come back to normal at our level. My parents were those healers so I learned from them. But from my experience, dragons weren't alone in this practice. You're going to have to find him and others before he grabs another or the females are long gone. Did I mention, no age limit is required in this practice, both on females and the owners, so to speak?"

"I get what you are saying and you gave me an idea of two who might be able to help her." Blitz says.

Kairose leans forward. "Oh? Who are they?"

"Luna and Celestia." Blitz says.

Kairose chuckles. "Of course. Be sure to ask about any cultures. We are going to need it to find them."

"Yeah. Do me a favor, give me and her those pills you use to put her to sleep." Blitz says.

Kairose raises an eyebrow as he grabs a bottle off the desk and throws it to him. "What do you need those for?"

"Going to get in contact with Luna." Blitz says taking out one pill.

Kairose nods. "Just put yourself against the bars. She'll come running to ya." He said as the mare looks under the tarp at him as he gets closer and Blitz drops a pill for her which she looks at it in confusion before snatching it and eating it. "Good night, sweet prince."

Blitz takes the other pill and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Luna!" Blitz calls.

Luna's head appears around a building. "You rang? Sorry, still learning metaphors. What do you need?" She asks as she walks up to him in what looks like Ponyville or Canterlot.

"I have a favor to ask you. A mare needs your help." Blitz says before explaining the situation.

Luna frowns and sighs. "Unbelievable. I thought it all ended with the dragons. Guess I was wrong. There are a few cultures that do this. I may also be able to help the mare, but I need my sister there too. She won't be back fully, but just enough to live on her own, mind wise."

"Can you try and help her a bit in her dreams?" Blitz asks.

Luna nods. "I'll try and ease her mind. Makes things easy for her during her therapy as it is right now. Now the cultures. There is one of the rangifer family. Dragons are of another. I may have to look in my old diary for the others. The rangifer is actually on the continent, last I checked. You are going to have to find it on your own as they may have moved."

"I'll come with you." Blitz says leaning onto her.

Luna smiles a bit. "Alright, but be prepared for anything that might come up." She said before opening a portal in front of her. "Let's go." She said wrapping a wing around him and leads him in.

After they step through, they see the mare hiding behind a building in another village as some stallions and some shadowy figures walk around and look for something. "Ah, history dream." Luna remarks.

"Is the flying walrus a regular part?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles as they see the walrus fly by. "Sometimes. The mind needs to make something ridiculous so they can stay stable. If not, it knows they can fall into the original problem again."

"Lead the way, princess of the night." Blitz says.

Luna tightens her grip with her wing and they walk through the stallions and figures to the mare as she keeps looking around and soon spots them. "Run. Get away from them and him." She whispers to Luna as she points to Blitz.

Blitz taking the hint, backs up.

Luna smiles gently as she gets down to her level and slowly move forward. "It's okay. You're safe with me. I'm a princess who can protect you from them."

"Luna, should I start blasting the things approaching?" Blitz calls.

Luna rolls her eyes. "Yes." She said before she heard some magic blasting behind her. "See, we are not going to hurt you. We are going to get you out of here and we are going to protect you."

"There can be only one!" Blitz yells decapitating one with a magic made sword.

Luna just stares at the mare smiling as several heads fly by with some body part. "You are safe."

The mare whimpers a bit as she looks behind Luna and sees the fighting. "But…is he your master?"

"Oh no, he is my subject and future boy toy." Luna whispers.

The mare stares before looking behind her and sees Blitz laughing manically as he slices off another head. "Boy toy?" She asks confused.

"Oh, I will explain everything. Would you like some tea?" Luna asks as Blitz creates a chainsaw made of magic.

The mare gulps as she keeps looking around. "Why help me? I'm just a female."

"You are a pony. That is reason enough." Luna says.

The mare looks away for a bit before sitting down. "Um…okay."

Luna smiles as she creates a table and a tea set.

The mare goes wide eyed. "Um…"

"Cream or sugar?" Luna asks holding up a filled cup.

"Sugar please." The mare says.

Luna nods and fills up the cup as a limb flies by the table and gives the cup to her. "So, mind telling us this town's name?" She asks as she fills her own cup.

The mare shakily takes the cup and drinks it. "Um…well…this place is…Estepona." She said as Luna seems to hear some water nearby, signaling an ocean.

"You know, this is in your mind, correct?" Luna asks.

The mare looks up. "My…mind?"

Luna nods. "Yes, this is your mind so you can do whatever you want. Just think."

The mare looks to her before closing her eyes and starts thinking hard as Luna sees the smoke clearing up and the land changing to a patio on the seaside. Blitz groans as his weapons disappear. "Dang it. I was having fun." Blitz gets hit with some cake. "Moon Butt." He said sitting nearby on another table and relaxes.

Luna giggles as she shakes her flank. "And I think you will get it soon enough."

The mare just watches as she gets hit with some cake in the face too. "This…isn't angering him?" She asks confused.

"Not all stallions are like what you know. Blitz here is actually taking care of your body." Luna says.

The mare gulps. "He…isn't? But…why isn't he like that?"

Luna shrugs. "Just the kind of stallion he is. You don't have to worry about him. He will protect you always until you head out on your own. Now then, who else came over? I know the stallions are there, but who else tried to take you?" Luna asks getting serious.

The mare looks to her tea now. "Um…stallions and some kind of deer, but they had bigger antlers and broader too."

Luna goes wide eyed and turns to Blitz. "I would add fire oil to your blades if you find them. They are marked for crimes, mostly the males."

"Oh yeah, the caribou was her owner when I found her. I was about to burn off part of his face and cut off one of his antlers before he got away though." Blitz says.

Luna frowns. "At least we know who sent the letters. I think it's best you find him and his friends if possible. Letting them run amok is bad enough. I'll alert Shining Armor and Princess Cadance when I get back."

"You know, I'm happy I can finally talk to you." Blitz says to the mare.

The mare gulps. "Um…nice to talk to you too."

"I hope we will be able to talk like this outside your dreams soon." Blitz says.

The mare nods and tries to drink. "Thanks for…helping me."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't help you sooner." Blitz says.

The mare looks away a bit as she looks to her wings fully formed and with feathers. "It's okay…I think."

"We can heal that. As long as you have wings, we can use magic to heal and allow you to regrow all your feathers." Blitz says.

The mare keeps looking to her wings. "Thank you."

"By the way, what is your name?" Blitz asks.

The mare looks to him and opens her mouth before stopping. "Um…it's…" She tries to say as a collar appears around her neck with a name tag. "I don't know."

"You don't need that." Blitz says using his magic to remove the collar.

The mare looks to it before seeing the tag. "Oh, that's my name. Not much I guess."

Blitz sighs and walks over and hugs her.

The mares yelps and freezes up as she shrinks into herself.

Blitz just holds her as he just pets her.

The mare shivers as he kept petting. "Pl…please…stop."

"I'm here to help and protect you, so please let everything out." Blitz says.

The mare keeps shiver as she brings up her hoof to his side and hangs on to his clothing as she buries her face into his side and cries.

Blitz holds her as she lets all of it out and Luna observes the changes to the dream.

She watches as the village in the distance starts to be rebuild and the seaside build a dock, but strangely has a ship in dock and takes note of its appearance while her form becomes less disheveled and unkempt.

Blitz smile as he picks her up and holds her as she kept going.

Luna sighs in relief as she kept drinking. "Once out, let's get to this town and find out what happened. We don't usually have guards or officials out in these areas unless it's a major area."

"This is the eastern continent Lulu." Blitz says.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "She has been taken far."

"Yes she has. How will this affect her in the physical world?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles. "Her mind will be more stable. She will be easier to handle and help as she will be more trusting like a regular pony rather than the idea of finding masters."

"Will she still act like she has been for a long time?" Blitz asks.

Luna sighs. "You still have to work on her behavior. This just makes it easier."

"Will she recognize me?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles. "You are the first male she sees as nice. Of course she will."

"Will she still act like an animal?" Blitz asks.

Luna looks to the mare still sobbing. "Like I said, behavior she has to learn. She will still act as she was taught before, but you can teach her different and it won't be stubborn or hard to do it."

"Will it happen instantly or gradually?" Blitz asks.

"Gradual." Luna said filling another cup.

"So she will be like an animal upon awakening, huh?" Blitz asks.

Luna sighs. "Looking for what she was trained for, pleasure for males."

"You don't want that do you?" Blitz asks the mare he was holding.

The mare sniffs as she opens her eyes. "Please…don't leave."

"When you wake up, I will be there and in your dreams, either Luna or I will also be there." Blitz says continuing to pet her.

The mare sniffs as she keeps trying to hide in his coat. "Th…thank…you."

"I will see you soon, ok?" Blitz asks.

The mare sniffs. "Okay."

"What is your name?" Blitz asks.

The mare looks up to him. "Silica. It's Silica Trip."

"I will see you soon Silica." Blitz says before nuzzling her before Luna ended the dream.

* * *

Blitz awoke in the forge and looks to the cage.

The mare groans a bit before shaking her head and looks to him. "Master?" She asks timidly.

Blitz opens the door. "Come here Silica." Blitz says.

Silica peeks her head out before slowly walking over and sits by him with her head down.

"Silica, you're not a slave." Blitz says hugging her.

Silica yelps and immediately shuts herself up as she holds still.

"Silica, it's me. The stallion from your dreams." Blitz says petting her mane like he did in her dream.

Silica looks up to him as she kept purring a bit. "Mas…ter?"

"I'm not your master, I am Blitz." Blitz says nuzzling her.

"Bl…Blitz?" Silica tries to say.

"Well done. Come on, let's go start getting your wings fixed." Blitz says helping her up.

Silica looks back to her wings as she starts to follow him. "Wings?"

"Yes, your wings. You're a pegasus and your wings allow you to fly." Blitz says escorting her to Kujenga's workplace.

Silica looks around and sees the many vials and bottles filled with many different colors of liquid.

"Kujenga." Blitz calls.

Kujenga looks up from behind her vat of something. "Yes?"

"Guess who we got to finally to talk." Blitz says.

Kujenga looks over and sees the mare behind him that was looking around. "Let me guess, healing up now."

"We need to start on her wings." Blitz says.

Kujenga nods and looks around. "Might have something. Give me a few." She said sorting through her bottles.

"Ready for a bath?" Blitz asks Silica.

Silica looks to him before nodding. "Yes, I'm ready for the hose."

"There is no hose." Blitz says as Kujenga filled a tub with warm water before pouring some potions in.

Silica tilts her head at the tub. "What is Silica to do?"

"Get into the tub and soak, it will clean you." Blitz says picking her up and walking over to it before gently puts her into it.

Silica yelps as she touches the water and she moves away a bit before Blitz keeps lowering her into the water and lets her relax as she looks curiously to it.

"Does it feel nice?" Blitz asks.

Silica slowly nods as she tries to love the water over her.

"Just soak under these in the water the entire time." Kujenga says touching her wing as lightly as she could.

Silica looks to her wings before having them soak underwater.

"This bath will clean you and start healing your wings." Blitz says petting her mane.

Silica softly purrs as she moves slowly in the water.

"Don't mind us Kujenga. Please go back to doing what you were doing." Blitz says.

Kujenga nods and heads back to her pot and starts mixing more potions.

Blitz smiles as he helped Silica with her bath and then dried her off with a towel. "Feel better?" Blitz asks.

Silica purrs happily. "Yes mas…Blitz." She corrects.

"Come on, it's late and time for bed." Blitz says leading her to his room.

Silica whimpers a bit as she notices the room and looks to him afraid.

"Come on." Blitz says closing the door.

Silica whimpers more as she backs off slowly.

Blitz walks over to the bed and inspects the bed. "You sleep here." Blitz says patting the bed.

Silica gulps as she hits the corner and puts her tail between her legs.

Blitz walks to the desk on sits in the chair, throwing off his hat onto the desk. "Wake me if you need anything." Blitz says leaning back.

Silica keeps whimpering until she hears him snoring a bit and looks up before slowly walking over to him and looks him as he snores out loud before standing up fully and studies him carefully.

Silica gulps as she walks around him and keeps looking him over before looking on his desk and tries to understand what is on it. She then looks back at him and looks to the bed before looking back to him. Silica presses her lips together as she thought about it before carefully lifting him up onto her back and then moves over and puts him on the bed before putting the covers around him. She sighs and then lays down on the ground right near the edge of the bed and closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

Blitz sighs and uses his magic to lift her onto the bed. Silica yelps quietly as she was lifted onto the bed before being placed on the other end and has the covers placed around her as she whimpers and still has her tail between her legs.

Blitz starts petting her. "Sleep well." Blitz says.

Silica looks away from him as he held her close as she shivers a bit from the petting, but still able to purr.

"You're not a slave anymore and I am not your master." Blitz says holding her close before falling asleep.

Silica looks back at him as he snores again before looking ahead and stops shivering and follows him to sleep.

* * *

"You sleep well?" Blitz asks.

Silica snorted awake and quickly sits up before jumping out of bed and sits down at the base of the bed before him.

"Silica, this is where you will sleep from now on. Not on the floor or at the foot of the bed, but the bed itself, ok?" Blitz asks.

Silica looks at him before nodding.

"Say it for me Silica." Blitz says petting her.

Silica purrs. "My bed." She tries.

"Good job." Blitz says.

Silica starts to lean into his petting and purrs happily.

"Now turn around and let me check your wings, ok?" Blitz asks.

Silica looks to him before turning around and looks back at him.

"Let's see…ok. You're already starting to regrow your feathers thanks to the potions Kujenga made. Feel them?" Blitz asks brushing the new feathers.

Silica looks ahead as she became stiff before moaning a bit.

"You feel better?" Blitz asks.

Silica moans happily as she starts to bend down.

"You hungry?" Blitz asks stopping.

Silica pants happily as she quickly turns around and puts her front hooves on the bed.

"Alright, one moment." Blitz says walking over and pushes a button on his desk.

Silica pants happily and moves close to him.

"No need for that Silica. You are a pony, not a dog." Blitz says before hugging her.

Silica eeps and looks to him before nuzzling him slowly and tries to move a hoof to his crotch.

"No need Silica. I want to hold you." Blitz says sitting her in his lap.

Silica yelps as she tries to stay still as she kept looking away.

"Silica, please look at me." Blitz says taking off his glasses.

Silica looks over and then just stares and drools at him.

"Silica, break free of what your master trained you to do." Blitz says.

Silica drools as she slowly nods.

"Now, are you a slave?" Blitz asks.

Silica slowly shakes her head.

"Good, now clear your mind and let all of that go and become the mare you were once." Blitz says.

Silica slowly nods and drools heavily before falling asleep on his shoulder. Blitz smiles and starts petting her again and waits for her to awaken. A knock came to his door and it opens to a pony pushing a cart full of trays and he places it on the bed before leaving and closing the door behind him that woke up Silica with a jolt.

"Have a nice nap?" Blitz asks.

Silica rubs her head as she looks around. "Bl…Bl…Blitz?" She tries to say.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Silica gulps and nervously twitched her tail. "Ser…ser…service?" She asks having a hoof hang above his chest.

"No need. I had them deliver breakfast for us." Blitz says carrying her to his desk. Silica eeps quietly as he puts her on the desk before grabbing some trays and gives it to her before lifting the covers and shows the food. "Eat what you want."

"I…I…I…" Silica tried to say.

"You are a free mare." Blitz says.

Silica looks to him before looking at the food as she puts it down on the desk before looking at him sadly.

"You can be who you want." Blitz says.

Silica sighs and gets off the desk before standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Silica looks away for a bit before sitting and runs a hoof across his clothes.

"Silica, tell me, do you want that because of your training or because you as a mare, want it?" Blitz asks now holding her.

Silica looks up to him before looking away for a bit. "I…I…"

"Silica, look into my eyes." Blitz says. Silica looks to him once more and sees his bare eyes. "Do you want that because of your training or because you as a mare, want it?" Blitz asks.

Silica stares at him as she drools a bit before sending a hoof downward. "M…mare." She sends out.

"Then ask me as a mare, not as a slave." Blitz says petting her.

Silica purrs happily as she leans in. "T…take me. P…please." She whispered.

"First, eat breakfast and we will, so you have the energy." Blitz says.

Silica gulps as she looks back to the food now.

After eating, Blitz picks up Silica and kisses her. Silica yelps as she was held and carried by Blitz as he kept kissing her. Soon, he leads her to the bed and puts her down on it as she stares at him.

"Can you ask me as a mare once more?" Blitz asks.

Silica looks up at him as he looks happily at her. "T…t…take me. P…p…please." She tries to send out.

Blitz smiles and strips out of his clothes. "You lead." Blitz says.

Silica looks up at him as he throws away the last clothing. "Wh…what?"

"You lead and I will follow." Blitz says climbing onto the bed next to her.

Silica sits up a bit and looks him over. "Um…"

"Trust yourself." Blitz says looking her in the eyes.

Silica looks at herself before looking at him and moves over to him before sitting on top of him and steadies herself. "I…um…"

Blitz smiles and lays back onto the bed. Silica looks him over carefully before leaning down and getting close before kissing him as he relaxes and just placed his hooves at his sides.

"Now take what you want." Blitz says after she ended the kiss.

Silica leans back in surprise. "Wh…what?"

"You are a mare and you may take what you desire from me." Blitz looking her in the eyes.

Silica goes wide eyed at that before looking down between them and moves slightly and starts to rub against him. "Bl…Blitz." She moans out.

"Take your time, I am all yours." Blitz says still keeping eye contact.

Silica looks down at him as she kept trying to rub against him before lifting herself a bit and looks down before moving off of him and sits down nearby on the bed.

Blitz waits to see what she was up to.

Silica looks back at him before getting off the bed and walks away to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Blitz was confused by this, but kept waiting.

Silica opens the door a bit and looks to him. "Thank you." She said before closing the door.

"No need." Blitz says getting up and smiles.

Blitz sighs as he heads to his desk and starts looking over the papers left behind as he heard the shower running. "About time." He said to himself as he packs up most of the papers.

Silica eventually comes out and cleans herself up with the towel and sees a note stuck to the chair and looks to it and reads it. 'You are a free mare. You have free reign as you were meant to have. Go out and explore.' She reads before smiling. "Thank you." 'PS you are welcome to stay in my room and see Kujenga every day for a soak for her treatment will restore your wings.'

* * *

Blitz stares at the streets as he sat at a cafe in Canterlot, waiting for his contact. "Sugar tea or green?" Somepony asks him.

"Sugar." Blitz answer as a clothed griffon sat on the other end of the table.

The griffon sighs as he leans back. "I may have found your targets. Wasn't hard with the missing reports. Here." He said sending a paper across the table to him and Blitz grabs it to see it was near Las Pegasus.

"Casino area? Makes sense. Nopony suspects different species in this kind of area." Blitz remarks before placing a bag of bits on the table.

The griffon huffs before taking it and stuffing it into the bag. "Try some green tea. Much more healthy." He said getting up and leaving.

Blitz smirks and starts drinking the tea.

* * *

"So…you're going to come over?" Blitz asks as he rode the train with Luna.

Luna smiles. "Yes, to make the arrest and killings official and without trouble."

"Who said kill? We will just make them disappear." Blitz says his mind wondering to Silica and how she was doing.

Luna smiles as she looks to him. "How is she?"

"I got her to stop calling me master and act a little less like a slave." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "But you still worry."

"If you ask your sister, she will tell you it's a part of my nature to worry, not as bad as Twi, but still." Blitz says.

Luna giggles. "At least we are ending this part of the culture. I really want to this to end, but I fear this will never happen." She said as she takes the weapon the Night Guard passing by that holds it out for her.

"I hope we find the caribou so I can finish the job." Blitz says.

Luna nods as they pull into the station. "Already got some things ready for us. The guards will fly and scout ahead. We will take the scenic route. Think of it as…a vacation." She said smirking and putting the weapon away.

"Oh joy, that means a volcano will erupt and ruin it." Blitz says not joking.

Luna rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitzkrieg. Always the jester of the family." She said as the train comes to a stop.

"I'm not joking, the only vacation I ever took, that happened." Blitz says.

Luna looks surprised as he got up and left the train before she follow him as the guards took off in flight. "You took a vacation…and came back in soot?"

"Yes, that is why I take breaks, but not vacations." Blitz says.

Luna stares at him as they enter a carriage. "You need a vacation." She said as they took off.

"Isn't that what we are on?" Blitz asks adjusting his Mystogan outfit.

Luna chuckles. "Now the boy toy has some jokes. Maybe I should get a jester outfit while we're here."

"No way." Blitz says before kissing her after the carriage door closed and they started moving.

Luna giggles into the kiss as she held him and breaks a few times. "You…were…waiting for…that…weren't you?" She asks between each kiss.

"We have little alone time and I owe you." Blitz says.

Luna grins and spins around so he's on top and keeps kissing him as the guards who were not trying to watch shake their heads at their princess's antics. "Last stop." The driver said as Blitz and Luna come out while fixing their hair or clothes in Blitz's case.

"Who is first?" Blitz asks.

Luna sighs as she takes out the list. "Casino boss. Lovely." She mid-groans as they look to the large casino in front of them. "So…how do we do this?"

"We go in, nicely start explaining the situation and when he doesn't take it well, we beat them down and take them down from within." Blitz says.

Luna smiles as they walk in and sees many visitors gambling. "Why do they gamble?" She asks as they walk up the stairs.

"It's mostly the thrill and the chance to win bits." Blitz says.

Luna looks back at them. "Still don't see the logic behind it. How else would the casino earn the bits to stay here?" She asks as they ride up a lift.

"Because the odds of winning are in the minority and when they do, they won't win much and they also make money off the drinks and food they serve and the hotel portion." Blitz says.

Luna looks at him. "How do you know about this?"

"Celestia had us study not only magic. She had me study businesses as part of my studies." Blitz says.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "What businesses?"

"Businesses in general, from casinos to transportation." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "I guess I missed a lot."

"Ah, here's our stop." Blitz says.

Luna goes wide at the sight of what may be classified as a VIP bar with all the females of many sources dancing in cages and tied to leashes while the males lounged around and some caribou were amongst them as were one behind a large desk. "Well…didn't expect this."

Blitz eyes the positions of everyone as they both walk up to the desk as the caribou behind it stares at them with the surrounding ones watching them as they grip their weapons. "A princess and maybe a merc. What do you need?" The caribou asks leaning back in his seat.

Blitz eyes the ones with the weapons before pointing at one. "You." He said making the caribou raise an eyebrow. "You were in Ponyville and held a dungeon with a mare trapped inside." Blitz says before stabbing the caribou in the hoof with a knife, stopping the party immediately.

"Don't even." Luna said taking her blade out a bit as one tried to approach her and all eyes watch the interaction.

Blitz huffs. "No one is going anywhere. As ordered by the princesses and the tribunal of the griffon kingdom, you are all under arrest. Now, want to go out with dignity or in straps and chains, just like how you treat females?" He asks hearing some whispers behind them. 'Enthralled female.' He heard before throwing a knife behind him and a cry rang out.

"Oh, but you, do you remember me?" Blitz asks looking to the Caribou missing an antler and half his face covered.

The caribou tightens his grip on his weapon. "Yes and I would gladly take my payment back. You did steal my property."

"I got a better idea." Blitz says before grabbing him and teleporting away.

* * *

Blitz and the caribou appear in a field of active magma geysers. "Welcome to an area of the badlands." Blitz says.

The caribou goes wide eyed at this before reaching for his weapon and realizes there is nothing there and looks back to Blitz in shock. "You…you will…" He tries to say.

"You know I consider myself a very level headed individual." Blitz says grabbing the caribou and dragging him behind him as he heads to one of the geysers.

The caribou struggles in his grab and tries to break it before Blitz hangs him over a geyser. "Don't you dare! He will get you and that stupid mare."

"Oh no, he won't. I already identified your boss and put a price on his head. As for you, you won the solid gold cupid doll." Blitz says letting go of him.

The caribou screams as he fell into the magma as Blitz just walks away before teleporting back into the room and finds Luna being held by her wings and horn. "Welcome back Blitz." She said happily.

"Well I took care of him and his boss has been identified." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "Good, then I can do this." She said before making a magical blast that sends all around her away and hit the wall. "That's better." She said before the guards smash through the windows and starts locking the doors and cuffing everyone. "Shall we enjoy some time now? I am pretty hungry."

"Should I order a pizza?" Blitz jokingly asks smacking one of the caribou.

Luna hums as she keeps hitting one over the head with the hilt of her blade. "I'm thinking something a little less formal than that."

"You aren't there just yet princess. Still need to work for it." Blitz jokes.

Luna giggles as she throws a caribou away to the guards. "Oh Blitz. The protector of high class mates and savior of slaves. What will you be next?"

"Discoverer of Atlantis?" Blitz jokes.

Luna looks to him. "Really, you found it?"

"No, that was a joke." Blitz says.

Luna frowns. "Jester." She said before grabbing a chair and throws it to hit one in the head, knocking him out.

Blitz smirks as he pretends to line up a shot on a golf course and swings into a crotch of a caribou. "Fiery mare."

"No, because the night is back!" Luna yells as she hisses and gains fangs and seems to project a shadow image around her head of Nightmare Moon as she hisses to the caribou who tries to stand their ground.

"Espades no coladsa." Blitz says. (Stop right there.)

Luna's body seems to change as she turns to him. "Who dares defy my ruling on these plagues of this planet?"

"Modalsa mokalond amok nok la do." Blitz says. (I do for that will only kill the dealer not the source. They are expendable pawns. What you want is the big fish.)

Nightmare Moon seems to narrow her eyes at him. "And you know." She asks walking slowly to him as she backhoofs a caribou coming at her and into the cuffs of a guard.

"Salokanos bah nok a ma sonca dalaka datcha?" Blitz asks. (Maybe I do, but do you even recognize me?)

Nightmare tilts her head at him as she looks him over. "That sight of bad clothing. Rancid smell with a touch of blood. Able to instill fear into others just by looking at them. The great and powerful Mysto."

"Mystogan sabcnocas de mactedas." Blitz says. (Mystogan and you know me better than that Luna.)

Nightmare hisses at him. "I'll be seeing you soon." She says before backhoofing another and then disappears into Luna as she groans. "Headache." She groans out as she holds her head.

"Samonoca bakha?" Blitz asks. (You ok?)

Luna groans as she looks to him. "What?"

"You don't recognize the old Equian?" Blitz asks.

Luna blinks a few times. "Huh, guess it has been a long learning curve. But I do recognize the basics."

"You turned into nightmare moon." Blitz says.

Luna looks surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yes, she didn't seem to recognize me as Blitz though." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "I see. At least she's gone."

"For now. Princess, a word in private." Blitz says.

Luna nods as she walks out the doors with him as all the guards looks over the captured males and looks over the females. "What is it?" She asks after they were far enough away.

"From my studies of the pieces that were left after the elements were used on you a second time and what I have seen, I suspect she is still alive, but within you dormant." Blitz says.

Luna grimaces. "And just what are you going to do?"

"There is nothing I can do." Blitz says.

Luna looks sadly at him. "Now what?"

"You are going to have to meet and talk to her." Blitz says.

Luna sighs and looks away. "Can you be there?"

"Give me time to research and I will see." Blitz says.

Luna smiles and looks back to him. "Thank you. We better get back." She said leading him back and they walk into the room and finds a line of mares that had red and purple collars in a line staring at them. "What's going on?"

"Master." They all said looking at Blitz.

"Luna, I will leave you to help them." Blitz says.

All the mares suddenly pounce on him and nuzzles him. "Master." They said.

Luna sighs sadly. "They are a warrior clan. They see you as the leader now."

"Follow her until I say otherwise." Blitz says pointing to Luna.

All the mares went to Luna and looks up at her as they smile and some paw at her.

"She is your princess, treat her with respect." Blitz says smirking at Luna's predicament with her new subjects.

Luna glares at him. "I'll get you." She said pushing one mare down a bit as some climbed up.

Blitz chuckles as he watches them crawl all over Luna. "Have fun." He said walking out before teleporting back to the Raven.

* * *

"It's good to be back." Blitz says walking out of his bathroom after having been washed.

Anna tosses a sports ball up and down as she sat at his desk. "So…how did it go?"

"I will tell you if you tell me who yours and Gordania's group did with their boss." Blitz says.

Anna smirks. "Gave him what he wanted, pleasure all the time, all the time." She said snickering.

"You administer your clan's torture techniques I see." Blitz says his towel hanging around his neck.

Anna nods. "Yep, gave him the plant. At least he has his wish, everlasting pleasure. What about you and those former slaves?"

"Freed and found the one that got away, took him to that place of the badlands I showed you." Blitz says.

Anna throws the ball away and claps her hooves happily. "Oh, the magma geyser." She said wiggling a bit. "Our first date."

"How many did I execute with them before today?" Blitz asks.

Anna smiles. "I think about ten."

"Make that eleven." Blitz says.

Anna sighs. "How's the new mare?"

"Well she isn't calling me master anymore, had to whip out these for that though." Blitz says pointing to his eyes.

Anna giggles. "I love those eyes of yours. Always deep for me. Now, what are we going to do?"

Blitz smiles. "Well, I'm thinking of heading down. I kinda want to check up on the girls and see how they are doing."

"It's night Blitzy. You have had a long day, time to rest." Anna says.

Blitz blinks once. "Oh, must have lost track of time. Can I ask you to stay with me for a bit?"

"Sorry but you already have another one staying in this room." Anna says getting up.

Blitz smiles at her as she shakes herself before heading to the door. "Good night Anna."

"Night." Anna says exiting through the door, passing a mare.

Silica looks around before she sees Blitz and freezes for a bit. "Um…" She tries to say as she rubs her foreleg with her hoof.

"I just got back." Blitz says getting into his chair and starts looking over the documents.

Silica gulps as she sits down. "So…um…"

"Silica, I found your former master, he died in agony." Blitz says.

Silica looks up at him. "Wh…what?"

"I killed him for what he did to you." Blitz says.

Silica tries to say something, but remained frozen.

"Speak your mind, you aren't a slave anymore." Blitz says.

Silica blinks before walking to him and stands by him as he kept looking over the papers. Blitz waits for her to speak as he turns to her. Silica stares at him before reaching up and strokes his cheek before leaning in and kisses him.

"Getting a little more courage huh? I see that your daily dose of the treatment is helping your wings." Blitz says after she ended the kiss.

Silica looks away for a bit before pushing him back into his seat and sits on his lap. "Thank you." She whispers.

Blitz smiles and holds her. "You ready?" Blitz asks.

Silica smiles a bit. "You…you would have been my new owner." She said stroking his cheek.

"But now you're a free mare who chooses her own destiny." Blitz says.

Silica sighs in relief and kisses his cheek. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Silica sighs and looks to the desk for a bit before looking back at him. "How do you want me?"

"You get to choose how you take me." Blitz says before carrying her to the bed.

Silica smiles as she was put down. "Thank you Blitz. I wish…I just wish…"

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "It's okay. Now, what do you want?" He asks putting the towel away.

Silica sits up and stops his hooves. "With that on and…well…just a little down." She said as he raises an eyebrow and puts the towel on around his waist. "Soon."

Blitz looks between them and smiles. "Alright, whatever you want. Now what about you?"

Silica blushes heavily as she pokes her hooves together. "Like…like this. It was…my first time like this." She said sliding over to the edge and turns around before showing her flank to him. "Like this. Please?" She asks waving her tail around.

Blitz smiles as he moves a hoof over her flank. "You sure?"

Silica nods. "Yes, just like this."

Blitz sighs and keeps stroking her flank before kissing it once. "Alright." He said before dropping the towel down a little and his penis springs forward and hits her flank a little. "Now where?"

Silica gulps and looks forward. "Where it's supposed to be."

"Your choice." Blitz says.

Silica lifts her tail up a bit. "Here." She said reaching back pointing to her vagina.

Blitz nods and moves his penis forward a bit before holding it and moves it to her before pushing it slightly. "Okay, ready?"

Silica nods and sighs as she lays down on the bed. "Thank you."

Blitz smiles and pushes himself a bit more. "This night is yours." He said before pushing in completely and making her yelp a bit. "You okay?"

Silica gulps and looks back at him slightly. "Yeah, I just never had it this way like this. Always rough." She said before looking forward again. "Okay, keep going."

Blitz nods and moves back before pushing forward again and starts thrusting in time as Silica tries to grab the sheets and moans quietly. "More." She moans out and Blitz puts his hooves on her flank before grabbing it and starts thrusting faster, smacking their flanks together, making a slapping sound as Silica starts to moan louder.

Silica gulps and looks behind her and sees Blitz just smiling at her as kept going. "Yes?" He asks still going.

Silica gulps again. "Pu…pull my tail."

Blitz nods and grabs her tail before pulling it and making her yelp and moan louder as he spreads her legs out farther to allow more access as Silica looks forward again. "Anything else?" He grunts pulling her tail harder.

Silica pants loudly as she lays her head on the bed. "Finish me."

Blitz smiles and keeps pulling her tail as he keeps thrusting faster until he feels her starting to clench before it squeezes hard and makes Silica cry out in pleasure before he thrusts hard a few more times. "Where?" He pants, trying to hold it in.

Silica pants as she looks back at him. "Inside."

That was all Blitz needed and lets loose inside of her as Silica feels a warm feeling running through her. "Better?" He asks looking at her as he still hangs onto her.

Silica nods slowly as she tries to look at him. "Yes. You can pull out now." She said before putting her head back on the bed and feels him pull out and the warm feeling running down her legs. "That was so good." She pants.

Blitz smirks and pecks her cheek.

Silica smiles and tries to look at him. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Silica groans as she sits up a bit. "Can we stay like this while we sleep for a bit?"

"This is your room for now as well as mine." Blitz says.

Silica sighs as she tries to close her legs. "Thank you for this. I…never had this."

"Will you stay with us?" Blitz asks.

Silica smiles as she looks to him. "Yes. I really want to stay with you."

"Welcome to the Ravens." Blitz says.

Silica smiles and goes over and hugs him. "Thank you…for saving me."

Blitz smiles and hugs her back. "You're welcome."

Silica sighs and looks carefully at him. "Can we…um…get some sleep…together?"

Blitz nods and leads her back into bed and pulls the covers around them. "You happy?"

"Yes." Silica says.

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "Good. Because you can have this a lot and all you have to do is ask."

Silica just smiles and starts drifting off to sleep. Blitz nuzzles her one last time and follows her into sleep.


	2. (Rewritten) Season 1 (Part 2)

Blitz sighs as he looks around from under the tree in the mini park and sees the many ponies walking around. "It's so nice again." He said to himself as he spies some of the mares before seeing Pinkie with an umbrella on her head. "Uhhhhhhh…" Blitz drones seeing it. "Why am I surprised?" Blitz asks looking at Pinkie.

Pinkie then spots him and waves before trying to hide under some wagons and rocks.

"Care to explain?" Blitz asks Pinkie as he spots Twilight.

Pinkie looks out from under the rocks to him. "Oh, my Pinkie Sense with my twitchy tail is saying something is going to fall from the sky."

"Any estimates on the area of this?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie shakes her head as Twilight walks up with Spike carrying a stick and stone. "Pinkie? What are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"Apparently taking cover from something supposed to fall." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "And how do you know this?"

"She said so." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "I was talking to her, not you. How do you know?" She asks Pinkie.

Pinkie smiles. "Because my twitchy tail told me." She said holding up her tail which seems to shake.

"I'm curious where this will go." Blitz says as Twilight was about to tell Pinkie how ridiculous she was being.

"Pinkie, a twitchy tail can't tell or predict the future." Twilight lectures.

"Yes it can."

Twilight shakes her head and looks up. "Anyway, there isn't a cloud in the sk…"

 _ **SLAP**_

Blitz snickers as the thing on Twilight's face ribbits. "What's wrong Twi, got a frog stuck in your throat?"

"By the way, he said nice catch in frog." Pinkie says.

Twilight kept looking at the frog before looking up. "Oh, is that you Twilight Sparkle? I'm so sorry. I was transporting these poor frogs to Froggy Bottom Bog." Fluttershy apologized as she has a wagon hooked up to her, full of frogs.

"Why is that Flutters?" Blitz asks.

"Overpopulation." She said simply.

"Are you sure you want to go to the bog? I have heard rumors about it." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "It'll be okay. It's just a quick drop off."

"Be careful all the same." Blitz says.

Fluttershy glides down and kisses his cheek. "I know. Bye Blitzy."

"So what do you think?" Blitz asks looking to Twilight.

Twilight frowns. "Still fake."

"Like curses?" Blitz asks walking by her.

Twilight glares at him. "Shut up."

"Let me know when you accept it." Blitz says.

Twilight keeps glaring at him. "Sh…shut up."

Blitz smirks as he walks away.

Twilight blushes heavily before staring at his flank.

"Twi, are you going to keep watching bro or follow Pinkie?" Spike asks.

Twilight blinks before blushing heavily and looks to Pinkie. "Anyway, there are no such thing as Pinkie Sense." She said to her.

Spike frowns. "I'm going to go follow bro." He said before walking to where Blitz went.

Blitz smiles as Spike walks up to him. "Same situation, you get sent back to library while she goes out?"

"Pretty much." Spike says.

"I have been meaning to introduce you to someone anyways." Blitz says.

Spike looks up at him. "Who and did you ever figure out what dragon I was?"

Blitz taps his chin. "No clue. I have read a lot of books, but the elders of the dragons admit there are some dragons that are undocumented to keep them safe. Heck, I asked about you one time and it came up as nothing they know about."

Spike looks surprised. "So…I'm a rare dragon?"

Blitz nods. "Guess so, whose strengths and weaknesses remain unknown. Though it would be nice to mark you down in a book somewhere."

Spike hums as he thinks about it. "A rare dragon. I wonder what I can do."

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Yep, still the same little bro I know."

"You know it." Spike says.

Blitz chuckles as he leads him to the lift of the ship. "Well, now you can meet my blacksmith on board. He would answer some questions…hopefully."

* * *

"So sorry about having you take care of our former slave Spitfire." Blitz says in the galley.

Spitfire waves him off. "It's fine. Anything to help her get back to a normal life."

"Oh, thank you for volunteering to teach her how to fly when her wings are healed." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "All pegasus should be given a chance to fly again if they wanted."

"Truth be told, I'm worried if I gave the task to mum." Blitz says remember all the royal guard pegasus she sent to the infirmary with her training.

Spitfire chuckles. "Yeah, I saw her whipping some of the guards here into shape. Didn't realize you could break that many bones without dying."

"You haven't seen mum truly angry yet as well." Blitz says as Kairose walks up. Spitfire raises an eyebrow as Kairose grabs a bowl at their table. "Oh, how is she then?"

"She is doing well. You could have told us Equin wasn't her first language though." Spitfire says.

"Oh right, she favors Gryphian." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "At least we can understand bits and pieces at times." She said watching Kairose before he turns the bowl of food onto Blitz head and sends it splattering all over him. "That's either a laugh or a snicker." She said afterward.

Blitz sighs as he lifts the bowl up a bit. "Kairose, did I forget to pay you and this is payback?" He asks calmly.

Kairose doesn't respond that much before hearing some snicker on his back and Spitfire and Blitz looks over to see Spike trying to hold his laughter. "Hey bro, um…found my trick. Mind control." He said as he waves his hand like a magician.

"I thought it was secret passages related." Blitz says.

Spike shrugs and nervously chuckles before snapping his claws and Kairose blinks. "Why am I in the galley?" He asks confused.

"Have a talk with the other reptilian in the room." Blitz says.

Kairose looks confused till turning his head to Spike on his back. "Um…?"

"Mind control." Spike said wiggling his claws in the air.

Kairose raises an eyebrow. "Huh, didn't know there was a dragon out there that can do that. You aren't going to misuse it, are you?" He asks glaring at him with one big eye.

"He won't for he knows Twi will punish him." Blitz says.

Spike chuckles nervously. "Yeah, I won't use it for bad. I'll use it fairly."

"Now what were we talking about?" Blitz ask Spitfire.

Spitfire smiles. "Your mother."

"Ah yes, so what is the reputation mum has with the royal guards and military?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire holds up her foreleg and mimicked breaking it while making some sound effects.

"So as tough as they come then." Blitz says.

"Even the captain of the royal guard is scared of her." Spitfire says.

"Oh, he remembers where mum kicked his flank when he tried bulling me away from Twi." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "You got some photos of that?"

"Nope, wish I did though." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins. "Oh Blitz. So how does it feel being back and seeing everypony again?"

Blitz sighs. "Fun and seeing as I learned a lot more, it's even more fun since I can mess with some of the ones in my life."

"So I have to go the GGG in a few months. Want to be my date?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz looks away. "That I have to think about. Besides, I am forced to go, but I haven't chosen yet."

"Oh come on, who can say they escorted the captain of the wonderbolts as their date?" Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "A Wonderbolt member."

"Nope, no escorting other members. A rule with us after an incident around fifty years ago." Spitfire says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Fifty?"

"Don't ask me, it's what is written in the rules. It doesn't have any specifics on it though." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs. "Give me some time. I need to check a few things before then. So you ready to be a judge in the best young flyers competition?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire groans. "Hate that thing. They think they can get in for free with winning it."

"Well it was made for the wonderbolt to scout covertly." Blitz says smirking.

"How do you know that?" Spitfire asks.

"I've been through the records in the Canterlot archives several times." Blitz says.

Spitfire frowns. "You ever hear of privacy?"

"A little unicorn colt who wants to fly and learn everything about flying, he can, what do you think?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire just throws her bowl to him, adding to the mess.

"What that necessary?" Blitz asks.

"Yes."

"It happened more than a decade ago." Blitz says.

Spitfire clicks her tongue. "I bet. Find anypony other than us?"

"It was. I haven't been here for eight years and haven't had time to do that." Blitz says as somepony kicks open the door and in walks a familiar white mare.

"Hey! What's up peeps?" Vinyl says walking. "What's up tyke?" She asks, walking past Spike.

Blitz smiles. "Hey V, how's our entertainment coming?"

"Good, just got back and man is it profitable. Hey Spits." Vinyl greets.

Spitfire smiles. "Hey V. What's up?"

"Just doing gigs and having fun. The biggest change to my shows is just the Raven's insignia and advertisements on my gear and on the signs." Vinyl says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow as she looks to Blitz. "Really?"

"She knows what she is doing." Blitz says as Vinyl picks the food off him.

Vinyl tries one of the food. "Mmmm, yummy." She said before starting to eat off of him.

"You know when you join you get to eat free right?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl chews away at a noodle. "I have my dish."

"See what you did?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire crosses her forehooves. "At least I made a dish."

"Where is the drum roll?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl giggles as she sits on his lap. "Oh Blitzy?" She asks sultry.

"Here boss, got a message for you." Gordania calls.

Blitz looks over. "Yes?"

"Your eyes only." Gordania says holding up an envelope.

Blitz pushes Vinyl away a bit before opening the envelope and reads the letter inside. "Oh, nice. Alright, call another meeting."

"Right. Sorry mares, the boss needs to come with me." Gordania says.

Vinyl glares at her. "Not until I finish my lunch." She said before going back to eating off of Blitz.

Gordania rolls her eyes before dragging Blitz away.

Vinyl whines. "Dang it. I'm still hungry."

"Then go get yourself some food from the cook. After all, free food." Spitfire reminds.

Vinyl perks up. "Oh yeah." She said before walking off.

Kairose blinks. "I don't even know anymore."

Spike taps his chin before snapping his claws and both Spitfire and Kairose blink once. "Okay, how getting me some lunch." He said getting off Kairose's back and sits in a chair.

"Spike, what did I just see you do?" Twilight's voice came from behind him.

Spike eeps and quickly snaps his claws. "Um…nothing." He supplied quickly.

Twilight gives him a glare. "Come with me."

Spike resides to snap his claws again before he couldn't move them and looks to see Twilight holding his talon with her magic. "I gave you choice." She said before dragging him off as he tries to claw at the ground.

Spitfire blinks a few times. "Did we just fall under it?"

"Before I got here most likely." Vinyl says returning with food.

Spitfire and Kairose look to each other. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, after I see the boss." Kairose says.

* * *

"That is the run down, so be prepared, we will be sending quite a few. Myself included in one month." Blitz finishes.

Anna tilts her head. "What about the ones who can't go and the mares we picked up?"

"They will remain here. I don't want the Raven being taken over while we are away." Blitz says.

Gordania raises an eyebrow. "You realize what that entails, right?"

"I will inform the princesses we will be going on complete lockdown till we return." Blitz says.

Anna smiles. "Not even going to bring one along just in case?"

"What do you expect to find?" Blitz asks.

Anna taps her chin. "Maybe…some strange device we haven't seen before."

"We are under contract to keep this confidential." Blitz reminds.

Anna chuckles. "Won't be for long on our luck."

"If that happens, it happens, but we didn't tell anyone as per contract." Blitz says.

Gordania crosses her forehooves. "Well what now?"

"Continue on like usual." Blitz says.

Anna sighs and starts walking out. "Well I'll be flying."

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit." Blitz says.

Gordania sighs. "I'll join you." She said following him.

"Going to rummage in my hidden alcohol stash like usual?" Blitz asks.

Gordania smirks. "Maybe."

"Feel free." Blitz says sounding tired.

Gordania looks to him. "You okay?"

"Just been running for quite a while." Blitz says before Gordania helps him along.

Gordania leans against his side and helps him walk. "How about we get you to bed?"

"Thanks." Blitz says happy he was wearing his Mystogan outfit so he didn't have to clean himself from the food thrown onto him.

Gordania smiles. "What are friends for?"

"Just friends." Blitz asks.

Gordania looks to him. "You wishing for more?"

"I'm not blind enough to not see your look when one of the mares latches onto me or kisses me." Blitz says.

Gordania feigns innocence. "I don't do that."

"I have seen it too many time Gordania and I know you were happy being my first." Blitz says.

Gordania blushes. "I…dang it sir."

Blitz says nothing as he leans on her for support.

Gordania keeps blushing as she turns away. "Sir?"

"Ania, you don't need to say anything." Blitz says.

Gordania stops for a bit. "Sir." She hisses.

"Ania, it's just us. Drop the second in command for a bit." Blitz says.

Ania looks back at him for a bit. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Ania sighs. "Can you wait in your room for a bit?"

"Sure and Silica is out for a few days, buying and gathering herbs with Kujenga on the other side of the country." Blitz says.

Ania smiles and puts him inside the room before slowly closing the door. "Wait on your bed." She said before closing the door and heading down the hall.

Blitz smiles as he removes his mystogan outfit and puts it in his clothes needing to be washed. He sighs as he sits on the bed and lays down. "Ah, better." He said to himself.

"I'm back." Ania said opening the door and closing it behind her as she wore a silk robe around her.

"Ania, I…" Blitz stops at a loss for words.

Ania smiles as she walks up to him. "Got this…from a little moonlight trip."

"Whoa." Blitz managed.

Ania almost giggles at the sight of his dumbfounded face before stopping in front of him. "So…what do you think?"

"You look…whoa…" Blitz tries to compliment her fully.

Ania sighs as she reaches for the clasps in her dress. "Want to see something more?"

"Personally, if I have a hard time comprehending this, can I handle more?" Blitz questions more himself than Ania.

Ania lowers her hooves. "I can go, if you want?"

"Stay." Blitz says wrapping her in a hug.

Ania smiles and snuggles into him. "So…want to hold me like this?"

"If you want me too, after all you have already had me." Blitz says as Ania could tell he was fighting off his tiredness with all he had and was failing.

Ania sighs. "Why don't you rest?" She asks pushing him down to the bed. Blitz couldn't resist her as she crawled onto the bed after him. Ania smiles as she snuggles into his side. "You're the greatest stallion I have ever met Blitz. I'm proud to be your second in command." Blitz says nothing as he curls into her as she covers them both. "Good night Blitz." She whispers.

"Good night my emerald beauty." Blitz says.

* * *

Blitz groans as he opens his eyes and looks over to see Ania up and fixing her clothing that was now her regular armor. "You sleep well?" Blitz asks.

Ania smiles as she looks back at him. "Yes, how about you?" She asks finishing the final clasp.

"How long did I sleep?" Blitz asks.

Ania sighs as she gets off the bed. "The whole night until noon. It's three right now."

"So around fifteen hours then." Blitz says getting up.

Ania nods as she heads to the door. "Yes, you were really tired."

"So you came to check on me how many times?" Blitz asks.

Ania smiles. "I never left."

"That concerned huh?" Blitz asks.

Ania looks away a bit. "Very. You were really tired."

Blitz smiles. "So how long have you seen me as your husband?" Blitz asks.

Ania giggles. "Maybe a while. But you always been stubborn."

"And you aren't?" Blitz asks.

Ania sighs. "Get some sleep if you want. I'll send some food for you." She said opening the door.

"Can't, I am the leader and my work is never done." Blitz says.

Ania looks back at him. "For me."

"…fine, for you." Blitz says sitting down at his desk.

Ania smiles. "Thank you sir." She said before stepping out.

"The things I do for love." Blitz says shaking his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He hears and looks to the door to see a purple dog running by on two legs with his mouth yelling wide open and a hole in one of his tooth.

Blitz just stares before heading back to his work on the desk. "I need a break."

* * *

Blitz is on the deck of the Raven getting some fresh air when he spots Rainbow Dash practicing. "Must be practicing for the best young flyers competition." Blitz says.

Rainbow flies by and sees Blitz before waving at him before flying fast again. Blitz smiles and waves back before seeing that a cone of air was forming around her. "Oh, she trying to break the sound barrier." He observed as he kept watching until the cone almost broke before she fully stops in midair and, to his surprise, pushed her back the other way and straight into the ground.

Blitz could only stare at where she was. "How did that happen? Must be a really hard trick." Blitz says to himself.

Blitz keeps watching as Fluttershy seems to be standing nearby before she flew away to Twilight's library. "Better go and have fun at least." He said to himself as he rode down the lift.

* * *

"So you ready for this Rainbow?" Blitz asks as Rainbow and Fluttershy were about to head to Cloudsdale.

Rainbow stands proud. "Shoose yeah."

"Ok, good luck." Blitz says giving her a peck on the cheek when he other mares weren't looking.

Rainbow blushes a bit. "Now then, let's get this competition in the bag." She said before grabbing Fluttershy and flying off to Cloudsdale.

Blitz sighs as he looks to the city. "Been awhile since I've been there."

"Hey Blitz, want to come help cheer her on?" Rarity asks.

Blitz looks back at them. "What? But we don't have wings."

"Blitz, do you not know the cloud walking spell?" Twilight asks.

"…maybe." Blitz admits after a pause.

Twilight smiles and walks over to him. "I can help with that."

"Don't rub it in Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight grins. "Come on. Let's get teaching." She said leading him away.

After a few hours, Blitz was looking at Twilight's balloon. "Can't we take an airship?" Blitz asks.

Twilight shakes her head. "Nope. Not happening."

"Arg." Blitz groans before being forced into the balloon by Twilight.

Twilight smirks as the others get in. "Oh Blitzy. Relax and enjoy the ride."

"I hate balloon rides." Blitz says as it takes off and Rarity flies ahead.

Twilight leans on him. "Ah, relax Blitz. It will be fun. Besides, I haven't had a chance to use this in a while and it's a great way to see how it runs too."

Blitz has a sour look as he adjust his sunglasses then his hat.

Twilight giggles as they fly over to Cloudsdale. "So, when was the last time?" She suddenly asks.

"More than a decade ago. The first time I was here was because mum had to register for the population count and I met Rainbow and Fluttershy in daycare then we went to see my first wonderbolt show." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "How was it?"

"Been a huge fan like Rainbow ever since. Which reminds me, I should take this opportunity to visit both Rainbow and Fluttershy's parents." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "We still have time before it all. I'm sure you can fit it both in."

"Yeah. I can." Blitz says as they neared the bottom of Cloudsdale.

Twilight sighs as the balloon landed. "Alright, get going." She said jumping out.

"Be back soon." Blitz says spying Rainbow and Fluttershy being talked to by three pegasus stallions.

Blitz frowns as he walks over and hears some of the comments. Mainly, Rainbow Crash and not good enough. "I'll show you good enough." He said to himself before stepping in between them and the three stallions glare at him.

"What do you want you horny pony?" One asks.

"You three seem familiar." Blitz says.

The three stare at him before glaring at him. "You humiliated us back then." The muscled one said.

"Daycare, all those years ago." Rainbow says.

"Ah. Well, not worth my time back then and not worth my time now." Blitz says.

The three frown at him. "What you say?!" They all ask.

"You heard me. Now Rainbow, Flutters, I think we have somewhere to be." Blitz says.

Rainbow and Fluttershy smiles before going wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" Rainbow asks.

"They asked me to come along to cheer you on." Blitz says motioning to the others.

Rainbow looks back to the other mares that follow the commotion. "Guys, this is…thank you." She tried to say.

"Come on Dash, let's look around before the competition." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "How about the factory?"

"Yeah, let's go see them." Twilight says as Blitz pulls Rarity away from the mirror.

Rarity giggles. "Oh, don't I look fabulous?"

"Rarity, why did we come here again?" Blitz asks.

Rarity smiles. "To cheer our friend on at the completion."

"And what are you doing now?" Blitz asks.

Rarity blushes. "Sorry."

"As long as you realize it." Blitz says as they start walking.

Rarity smiles and leans against him. "Like my wings?"

"They are a butterfly's wings. Just remember, they are temporary, even now the sun is wearing on them." Blitz says sounding like a scholar.

Rarity frowns. "These will never fail. They will last because they are beautiful."

"Then why don't all unicorns have them?" Blitz asks.

Rarity glares at him. "Oh be quiet. In fact, I might enter as well."

'Oh this won't end well.' Blitz thinks.

Rainbow smiles as she puts the number on her flank before looking outside and sees the mares with Pinkie with a foam…talon? "Alright. This is going to be awesome." She cheered herself. She then spotted Blitz in a private box with, to her surprise, the Ravens guild banners on it.

Rainbow skipped happily back into the waiting area and sees the other contenders during stretches. "Okay, now just have to…" She stops as she remembers she can't pull off the Rainboom a second time and then her mind turns to Blitz and the others. "Crap." She hisses quietly.

"So Spitfire, you sure you can sneak into my guild's booth without being missed?" Blitz asks from his seat.

Spitfire smiles as she stands up straight behind him. "How did you know?"

"Sharp ears." Blitz says.

Spitfire smirks as she grabs onto his ears and starts playing with them. "These ears?"

"Yes, those. Shouldn't you be watching the flyers? After all, this is scouting for the Wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "This is just preliminaries. It isn't much. It's not until the second round is here and also, I got Soarin and Fleetfoot doing some judging for me too."

"Don't you mean just Soarin?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Yes, I put Fleetfoot. Besides, who's going to send off our winner for time with the Wonderbolts?"

"Guess who followed you." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs and turns around to see Fleetfoot at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, look at this the captain of the wonderbolts and the guildmaster of the new rising guild, the Ravens, having an affair. Imagine the stories the newspapers would print." Fleetfoot teases closing the door behind her as she walked in.

Spitfire glares at her. "I'll dock your pay."

"Oh can it Spits, I'm messing with you." Fleetfoot says walking up.

Spitfire huffs. "Doesn't sound like it."

"So you decided to go with Spits here yet?" Fleetfoot asks rendering Blitz speechless.

Spitfire frowns. "Hey, no fraternizing with leaders and VIPs."

"Come on Spits, most of the team knows you like him by now." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire grits her teeth. "I'm considering docking your pay."

"I mean what pony could resist taking the captain of the Wonderbolts to the GGG." Fleetfoot says signaling Spitfire she was trying to pressure him into taking her.

Spitfire pushes her away. "Hey, back off."

Fleetfoot backs off a little. "Hey, your choice, but he's a good candidate to take to the GGG. Strong, smart, leader of the most powerful guild right now. Good enough even for me."

"Not to mention I stole her heart years ago before she entered the wonderbolts." Blitz says regaining his voice.

Spitfire goes wide eyed as Fleetfoot grins. "Even more fun."

"Truth be told Spitfire, I would have thought somepony would have swept you off your hooves and propose marriage to you already." Blitz says.

Spitfire blushes heavily and hits him on the head.

"That was serious wasn't it?" Fleetfoot asks.

"Yes, completely so." Blitz says.

"Oh, that is why. Spits, he thinks you're completely out of his league." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire glares at her. "Shut up and get back to judging."

"Spits, a little friendly advice, show him you don't care about class and you really do want to be with him." Fleetfoot whispers into her ear.

Spitfire huffs as Fleetfoot walks away and closes the door. "I'm going to dock her pay."

'Doubt it.' Fleetfoot thinks.

Blitz keeps watching the preliminaries, completely focusing on them.

Spitfire sighs as she stood over his chair. "Who do you think will win?"

"I think I will keep such observations till the preliminaries are over." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Who are you really looking for?"

"Remember the mare I got you to meet?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire starts pawing at his ear. "Yes. Nice mare."

"She is in this, but I fear she is struggling with stage fright." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Wonder how's she's doing?"

* * *

Rainbow shivers as she cowers in a corner while having switched up the lowest number there is. 'I can't. I can't. No.'

* * *

Blitz shrugs. "I'm sure she can fight through it. She's a tough and competitive mare."

Spitfire nods as she looks to a list of the competitors. "Huh, these numbers seem a little off." She said looking at the latest one to come out of the waiting room.

Blitz sighs, having a good idea for the cause.

"Do you really think I am far too high above your class?" Spitfire asks.

"…maybe." Blitz admits.

Spitfire sighs as she looks around before stepping in front of him. "I'm not…for you."

"You sure on that?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire rubs her foreleg. "Yes. I can be low class for you."

"I don't want you to lower yourself for anything." Blitz says before she grabs his hoof.

Spitfire smiles. "You see me as too high class. I can be middle or low for you."

"Spitfire, please don't change." Blitz says.

Spitfire leans forward. "Never, for you."

Blitz couldn't help but smiles before she kissed him.

Spitfire giggles into the kiss and moves slowly into his lap. "So…want to get close and watch together?" Spitfire asks after breaking the kiss.

"Don't you have to get back to the judge booth? I can see an official looking around for something." Blitz says.

Spitfire looks back at the table and the waiting room curtain and sees a mare looking inside. "Okay, I'll see you later." She said before kissing his lips once before getting off of him and walks off.

"We can have dinner together back at the Raven if you like." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles and looks back at him. "I would like that." She said before heading through the door and closes the door behind her.

Blitz smiles as he turns back to watch the competition.

* * *

"You were right Fleetfoot." Spitfire says returning to the judges' stand.

Fleetfoot smirks. "Told you and I'm always right."

"Don't let it go to your head." Spitfire says.

* * *

Blitz sighs as the last two were called and Blitz knew it was finally Rainbow and Rarity's turn. He smiles as Rarity comes out wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup and jewelry. "Lame." Blitz remarks as Rainbow comes out looking a little down.

"You haven't overcome stage fright huh Rainbow?" Blitz asks himself as he watches their performance.

He sighs as he watches Rarity try the looks and Rainbow really trying, but Rarity's performance are causing trouble with the light going into Rainbow's eyes at times, messing up her trajectories.

Blitz shakes his head. "I am so getting rid of their wings if the sun won't." He said to himself before seeing Rarity fly up and above the stadium. "Might won't have to." He said to himself before seeing smoke rising from the tips of the wings and then it immediately bursts into flames and left her flying for a bit before she fell, legs failing.

"I knew this would happen." Blitz says as he moves closer to watch as Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin go after Rarity.

He watches as Rarity fails her legs into them and knocks them out before Rainbow flew straight down and keeps getting closer before he sees a cone of air around her. "She can't be…come on Rainbow, blow everyone's minds." Blitz says stopping in the middle.

Rainbow was becoming sleeker as she closed in on the falling group and the ground before everything exploded and a rainbow shockwave just before they hit the ground and he sees Rainbow fly away with everypony on her hooves and back. "Nice job." He said sitting back in his seat.

Soon after the judges were awoken, Rainbow was crowned the winner of the best young flyers. Blitz watched as she was given the trophy from his box with a smile.

Rainbow smiles and laughs as she wore the crown and Rarity, being held by other ponies and placed in a balloon, and the others came down. "Hey guys."

"You ok Rarity?" Fluttershy asks.

Rarity sighs. "Just fine. I guess I let all this get the best of me."

"Maybe a little." Twilight says.

Rarity blushes heavily as Blitz walks up to them. "So…want to admit something to me Rarity?" He asks.

Rarity sighs. "You were right."

"That's my fashionista. Also, score one for the guys." Blitz says smiling.

All the mares roll their eyes at him as the Wonderbolts walk up behind Rainbow. "Hey kid." Spitfire said making Rainbow turns around. "Not bad moves. Thanks for saving us and as per the competition, you get to spend the day with us."

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh." Rainbow could only say as she flapped her wings like a newborn foal.

Blitz holds up a hoof between them. "One moment." He said before dragging Soarin away. They all stare as Blitz harshly whispers to Soarin who looked a bit smug before Blitz holds up a hoof and suddenly he went wide eyed and started to sweat before nodding vigorously, leaving Blitz smiling again as he puts his hoof down and walks back with him. "Okay, you are clear to take off." Blitz jokes. Blitz just gets smacked in the face with the roses as it stuck to him. "Ow." He said before ripping the roses off and looks to see Rainbow flying away with the three Wonderbolts. "Have fun." He calls out to her.

Rainbow smiles as she turns to them. "Later guys. I got me a date or…or two." She said as an afterthought.

"Not going to join them?" Blitz whispers to Spitfire.

Spitfire shakes her head. "I got you. Besides, you owe me dinner."

"Fair enough, but I got to take a balloon down." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "I'll see you at the ship." She said before flying off.

"Gotcha." Blitz says. "You ready to go back girls?" Blitz asks.

They all nod and walks into the building before Blitz makes it go down. "So…how was it?" Twilight asks after they were heading down.

"The private booth have packed mini fridges." Blitz says.

They all look at him. "What?" They all ask.

"Yeah, you should have come with me." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "We bought a ticket, might as well use it."

Blitz shrugs. "Suit yourself." Blitz says as they descend. "Oh girls, next week, I'm going to be gone on some guild business." Blitz adds.

They all look to him. "What business?" Applejack asks.

"Guild business. When we take a contract we are professionals about it so no telling anypony any details and while I am gone nopony will be allowed on the Raven that isn't a part of the guild." Blitz says.

They all frown. "Blitz." They all said.

"I'm sorry girls, but I am a professional in my work. I have already sent a letter to the princesses on this." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns. "We'll see about that." She whispered to herself.

After they landed on the ground, Blitz headed straight for the Raven. Twilight glares his way before smirking. "Come on girls. Got just the thing." She said walking to her library with the others following.

* * *

"We all set?" Blitz asks as the on the bowl of a ship about to set sail.

"Yes we are about to set sail." Ania says.

"Good, let's get inside." Blitz says.

Anna wiggles as she trails behind them. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." She cheered.

"You know or have a feeling?" Blitz asks.

Anna smirks. "Both."

"Oh that isn't good." Blitz says.

Anna smiles as they enter the ship. "Go find your room. We'll find ours." She said pushing him down a hallway.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Okay, night girls." He said waving over his shoulders.

"Night." He heard as he walks down the hall as he shifts his bags a little as he tries to pass by a janitor wearing a cap. "Excuse me." He said only to be push by the janitor as he still sweeps his way. "Excuse me." Blitz tried again only to be kept being pushed as the janitor swept him to a door and it opens to a janitor's closet as the janitor closes it behind him.

The janitor seems to smirks as he reaches over both of Blitz's shoulders and tries to reach for something on the shelves behind him. "Excuse me." The janitor said in a familiar female voice.

"Celestia?" Blitz asks as he feels the ship casting off.

The janitor takes off her cap and Celestia smirks at him. "Hi hubby. Now hold still." She said before pushing him to the wall and hugging him tight.

"What are you doing here?" Blitz asks.

Celestia giggles. "Traveling along. Thought I would have some fun. Besides, we can catch up a lot."

"How do you know I would be here…who else is here?" Blitz asks.

Celestia hums. "Why Blitzy, what do you take me for, a free pass?"

"You didn't answer my question." Blitz said trying to squirm out of her grip.

Celestia grins as she holds him tighter. "Just the best team of flight and part time military."

"Where?" Blitz says poking her chest.

Celestia smirks. "Give me a kiss and find out."

"Celestia, I'm serious. Where?" Blitz says glad the Ravens were not in charge of security.

Celestia giggles and pokes his nose. "You're cute when you're serious. Now, kiss and find out."

"Oh Mr. Whitmore isn't going to like this." Blitz says.

Celestia nuzzles him slowly. "Come on, kiss and find out."

"Sounds like somepony is getting disparate." Blitz says.

Celestia pushes him harder against the wall. "Yes, I'm way too behind this race and I'm going to get ahead." She said holding a crazy smile.

"Fine, you can stay in my room." Blitz says.

Celestia squeals happily and hugs him tight. "Thank you."

"Now show me where the other three are." Blitz says.

Celestia grabs his collar and pulls him out of the closest and brings him to a another door before opening it and pushing him through and then following him into one of the many engine rooms as she shuts the door behind them. "Wonderbolts, engine room." She said wrapping a wing around him.

"You three, follow me." Blitz says leaving no room for arguments.

The Wonderbolts comes out from behind the engine and walk toward him with heads down.

"Come on you four." Blitz says.

Celestia whines and brings her head down before they all follow him.

He brings them to the bridge and explained to Mr. Whitmore they were agents of the princesses and they should bring them along so they couldn't report back.

Mr. Whitmore only laughs and gives him two keys to some private rooms on the boat.

"So any luck on that expert in the language?" Blitz asks.

"Why yes, you will meet him with the rest later." Whitmore says.

"Gotcha. Come on you stowaways." Blitz says.

They kept their heads down as they follow Blitz to their new rooms and Blitz tosses the Wonderbolts one before pushing Celestia into the other room. "Don't cause any more trouble." He said to the Wonderbolts before going into his room and puts his bag on the table. "Celestia, you and me are going to…" He stops as he sees her on the bed in an enticing position. "Cut it out."

"Aww." Celestia whines laying down on the bed fully.

"Now this job will take a while." Blitz says.

Celestia brings her head up. "Does that mean…?"

"Get comfortable." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles and gets into bed and wiggles impatiently. "I'm waiting." She said bringing the covers around her.

"I got work to do." Blitz says.

Celestia slumps immediately. "I'm never going to win."

"Wait and pick your moment. I'm going to go check on my guys then I will be back." Blitz says.

Celestia whines as he leaves and closes the door behind him. "I really need to get the mares together." He said to himself before walking down the hall. After finishing his rounds, Blitz returns to the room. "I am back." Blitz says.

He looks as he sees Celestia on her side in the bed as she snores quietly and the covers half around her. Blitz smiles and gets in the bed after undressing and covers both of them up.

Celestia smacks her lips and opens her eyes a little and looks to see the wall of the room. "Oh, what's taking him so long?" She asks herself sitting up.

"Lay back down and rest." Blitz says.

Celestia freezes and looks behind her to see Blitz laying down in bed with him looking at her. "Um…how long?"

"A few minutes, now lay down and rest." Blitz says.

Celestia keeps looking at him before laying back down and pulls the covers around herself again. "So…how long is the trip?"

"Hard to say, months maybe." Blitz says.

Celestia hums before turning herself over. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I am on duty." Blitz says letting her cling to him.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Really and that justifies leaving me alone?"

"I didn't expect you. After all, you are a stowaway." Blitz reminds.

Celestia looks away. "That could count."

"Well like it or not, you are here now and along for the ride. So I hope you are ready. Our goal is to find Atlantis." Blitz says.

Celestia sits up. "What?"

"That's our goal, we are looking for the lost civilization of Atlantis." Blitz repeats.

Celestia stares at him. "No kidding?"

"No and what's more we have the shepherd's journal, the fabled guide to the city." Blitz adds.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

"As was I, when Mr. Whitmore approached me." Blitz says.

Celestia nods. "And what do you make of him?"

"Hard to get a reading on him, but I doubt he is lying to us." Blitz says.

Celestia leans closer. "Anypony else?"

"Haven't met any of the others, but from the looks of it, lots of mercs have been hired." Blitz says.

Celestia hums. "And what about us?"

"I got half my guild here, the rest are guarding the Raven." Blitz says.

Celestia lays down again. "I meant us. What are we going to do now?"

"Rest, we have a long journey ahead of us and I don't know how much rest we will get." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles a bit as she covers him with her wing. "Why do you not answer me directly?"

"Maybe I'm being playful and want you to work for it." Blitz says.

Celestia frowns before pouncing on him and grins. "How about giving me what I want?"

"Haven't earned it yet like Lulu." Blitz says.

Celestia growls and grips his shoulders. "Why does she get it that far first?!"

"I meant she hasn't earned that from me either." Blitz clarifies.

Celestia stares at him before letting go and sighs. "Sorry."

"You get jealous of your sister easily don't you?" Blitz asks.

Celestia huffs and looks away as she sits down on her hunches on his lap. "Unfortunately."

"Come on, time to sleep." Blitz says.

Celestia sighs and looks to him. "Can I rest on you?"

"We are sleeping in the same bed." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles a bit before laying down on him with her wings spread out. "I really miss a feeling like this."

"What, I wasn't your first?" Blitz asks.

Celestia giggles and nuzzles him. "Hmm, more like the feeling of warm…you know. On me. But you, you could suffice for that."

"Ok, enough you tease. Time for sleep." Blitz says.

Celestia hums happily. "This is what I wanted to hear. You saying sweet things to me."

"Come on banana mare." Blitz says.

Celestia giggles as she keeps nuzzling him. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Celestia looks up at him. "I…well…can you wrap your hooves around me."

"Go ahead." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles and puts his hooves around her before pushing it down slightly to her flanks. "Better." She said smirking.

"Sleep." Blitz says closing his eyes.

Celestia smiles and keeps watching him until she lays her head down on his chest and closes her eyes. "I love you Blitz." She whispers.

* * *

"Today is the day we start." Blitz says leading Celestia and the Wonderbolts around.

"And starting what?" Spitfire asks.

"Are real start for our search for Atlantis." Blitz says.

The Wonderbolts stops for a bit as Celestia smiles at the reactions. "So, what are we going to be doing now?"

"No land for miles, so we are going down." Blitz says as an earth pony stallion throwing up over the side, came into view.

The Wonderbolts all look around. "Where exactly are we?" Soarin asks.

"In the middle of the seas, oh hey captain Blackmane, glad you got the invitation to this party. Did Captain Kidd drag you here?" Blitz asks.

Blackmane chuckles. "Your mum can't pay me anything that would equal to the cast fortune coming up."

"My mum?" Blitz asks feigning ignorance.

Blackmane raises an eyebrow. "Come on. You know who it is."

Blitz walks up to him and whispers. "Not in front of them."

Blackmane smiles. "I don't think they mind now."

"Mum hasn't told them." Blitz says.

Blackmane rolls his eyes before walking away into the ship. "You better get down here."

"Hey, you among the crew for the expedition?" Blitz asks the stallion who was throwing up a moment ago.

The stallion waves at him as he wipes his mouth.

"Best report in, we will be launching soon." Blitz says before leading the four with him inside.

The stallions groans before heading to the side and throwing up again before rushing inside.

Blitz sighs as looks to the bumbling and lanky unicorn with a lot of files with him. "This…is what we got?"

"Come on girls, let's get in there." Blitz says.

Soarin clears his throat at him.

"Did I stutter?" Blitz jokes.

All the mares snicker as Soarin blushes and glare at Blitz.

"Let's get onboard." Blitz says leading them onto the sub.

"This seems familiar." Soarin says.

"They took lessons from the Raven to make this." Blitz says.

Celestia smirks. "You didn't give them secrets to kill us, did you?"

"No, mostly design and some scans to help with the building it to be sea worthy." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles. "Good because I would to lose my country by such a small and tiny army."

"Ex-neigh princess, they can't know about that." Blitz hissed lowly to her.

Celestia looks to him with a stone face and leans down to him. "Those caribou needed to be taken down. We lost a town and I don't want to lose another." She whispers.

"I meant around here, they think you are just an agent." Blitz whispers.

Celestia smirks. "But I'm still…"

"You review who you are and they won't let you come." Blitz whispers.

Celestia frowns. "I'm starting to despise you."

Blitz smirks. "You slept on me."

Celestia growls.

"Now follow." Blitz says getting the four to follow. "Octavia, you and your ensemble ready?" Blitz asks walking up to the mare.

Octavia smiles. "Yes, we are all packed up and ready to go."

"Good, I suppose you heard we have some stowaways we have to take with us?" Blitz asks.

Octavia sighs. "Unfortunately. So what are we going to do with them?"

"No choice, they are coming with us. So how is Vinyl doing?" Blitz asks.

Octavia smiles. "Pretty good. She's somewhat happy back home. I just hope she doesn't destroy the place."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Blitz asks as Vinyl walks by.

Octavia grimaces. "I hope you reinforced the hull."

"You really thought I would leave Vinyl on the Raven without me there to watch her for months?" Blitz asks.

Octavia facehooves. "I think you lowered our lifespan."

"Come Octy, we best get onboard before the sub leaves without us." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs as she follows him. "You may have doomed us."

"Octy that is a terrible thing to say about a friend." Blitz says.

Octavia looks to him with a certain look. "You know it, don't you?"

"Octy please get on the sub." Blitz says.

Octavia huffs as she rushes onto the sub and the others follow her. "I hate you Blitz."

Blitz grumbles as he leads the others onboard.

Celestia raises an eyebrow as they stood in a very small room. "This…is our bunk?"

"Yes, these are the quarters for all. Now I will…" Blitz was stopped when a unicorn mare walked in.

"Hey, you Blitzkrieg?" The mare asks.

"Yeah, why?" Blitz asks.

"We caught some more stowaways in the cargo hold. Commander Rourke wants you to take care of it." The mare asks.

Blitz nods taking note she was most likely one of the marc engineers. "Alright I'll get on it." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles as she watches the mare with some wrenches and tools on her saddle bag walks away. "Want me to come?"

Blitz shakes his head. "Nah. I'll deal with it. Ready our bunk. I'll be back in a few." He said walking out to the cargo hold before finding some guards around a door and they nod and open the door for him as he enters and stops. "I'm going to ask this once. How the fuck did you get on board?" He asks Twilight and the others.

Twilight sheepishly smiles. "Spike."

Blitz just facehooves. "You used Spike's mind control tricks to follow me and get on board?"

Twilight nods nervously. "Pretty much." She said as the rest try to look innocent.

"I'll handle them. Get back to work. You all are so lucky I was the one sent. If the merc commander himself came, he might have jettisoned you all out the airlock." Blitz lectured.

They all laugh nervously before somepony pushed Spike out of the group in front of them. "Hey, don't bring me into this." He yells to them.

Blitz levels a glare at Spike. "When we get back we will be talking." Blitz says unamused.

Spike glares at them. "They dragged me along."

"About your ability, this isn't the first time it has been misused." Blitz says making Spike shrink back as he laughed nervously.

Spike keeps trying to laugh it off before he suddenly pointed to Twilight. "She made me. She told me to do it." He said quickly.

"And to make matters worse, you are not the first stowaways we caught." Blitz says.

"Huh?" They all ask.

"Celestia sent some to spy on us as well. Now come on and no back talking. I am not in the mood." Blitz says.

They all slouch as they follow him to a small room with some bunks. "Stay here and don't leave until I tell you." He said as they walk in.

"Hey." Spitfire greets.

Blitz looks to her with a blank look. "Back to your bunk. Now." Blitz says closing the door.

"Whoa, he is in a real bad mood." Rainbow says.

"It's because we put him and his guild in a bad position with this and embarrassed both greatly as well." Fleetfoot says.

Twilight sighs as she sits down. "I think we messed up."

"So guess what they are looking for." Spitfire says.

They all look to her.

"Come on guess." Spitfire says smirking.

Spike tries to crack his claws. "Atlantis or some other crazy city."

"Got it on the first guess. That's no fun." Fleetfoot says.

Spike shakes his talon, making some popping sounds. "Hey, they used me. It isn't fun anymore."

Twilight couldn't believe her ears. "Come again?" She asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "Atlantis is real…maybe. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Blitz sighs as he sits at the bar of the Ulysses sub. "You okay?" Anna asks walking over and sitting beside him.

"I feel like I'm dealing with misbehaving foals." Blitz says.

"I know how you feel." A pegasus mare says next to him.

Blitz looks over and recognizes her. "Been a while Daring." Blitz says.

Daring smiles as she taps the bar and the bartender nods. "Yeah, got most of the symbols translated. So now, I am resting up and getting ready for the real test, ruins." She fake cheered at the end.

"So can you give me a copy of the translation to the ancient language on the Raven?" Blitz asks.

Daring smirks and takes the drink that was passed to her. "Once we get back." She said taking a sip.

"So you met the one who is to translate the shepherd's journal yet?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, real clutter mess. More than me."

"Well this one should be interesting at least. We were heard by a billionaire." Blitz says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Mr. Whitmore." Blitz says.

Daring looks surprised. "Really, that crazy stallion?"

"He is funding this." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Yeah, it would be at least be him." She sighs. "Can I talk you alone when we have a chance?"

"Anna, please go watch the stowaways so they don't try and break out of their quarters." Blitz requests.

Anna smiles and gets up and leave. "Have fun you two."

"Lead the way." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and gets up and leads him to a room with many symbols and writing on the walls. "Sorry for the clutter. Been still trying to translate the many undiscovered symbols missing from a few words."

"All this on the ancient language from the Raven. I wonder if you would have any luck with Atlantean." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head. "Not without the book that crazy pony got. Seriously, who carries around that many blueprints and scrolls?"

"Anyways, what you want to talk about?" Blitz says.

Daring sighs as she sits down on the small bed. "Remember our first talk on the Raven?"

"Yeah, why?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him before laying down on the bed on her back. "Well…I just feel…safer with you. It's almost surprising since most want to kill me."

"Oh, so when I got you to open up to me you started developing these feelings?" Blitz asks.

Daring giggles. "Kinda, but I wanted to make sure."

"So you know the legends of Atlantis?" Blitz asks laying beside her.

Daring nods. "Yeah, crazy thing too. Makes you wonder what happened that made the city fall underwater."

"You heard the legends of what guards the city?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks up to the ceiling. "Not really. What is it?"

"I heard it is a legendary creature the Leviathan." Blitz says.

Daring hums. "Yeah, that might be problem. Sinking ships and everything."

"And every second, we will be descending further when the ship launches. Did you hear Black Mane is also a part of the crew?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah and me mum is here as well." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and shakes her head. "Oh Blitz. Can you take off that armor? It feels like I'm talking to a tin can."

"Ah, it fooled you huh. This is not armor, barely any metal. It is mostly cloth." Blitz says.

Daring chuckles. "Blitz."

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Daring turns her head to him. "Take it off at least or rather…let's see." She said looking him over.

"You can if you wish." Blitz says.

Daring smiles as she slides over to him hovering a hoof over him as she decides where to start before placing a hoof on his chest. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you know the answer." Blitz says waiting.

Daring smiles and grabs onto his lower pants and pulls it down slightly before stopping. "You know, I kinda want to try something."

"What, don't want to see my face first?" Blitz asks.

Daring shakes her head. "Not yet. Can you stand up in front of me?"

"Alright." Blitz says.

Daring sighs as he gets up and stands in front of her. Daring smiles as she reaches to his pants before pulling it down slightly and sees that he was growing a bit. Daring licks her lips slightly before starting to rub it with her hoof. "How about with your clothes on and I go naked?" She asks unbuttoning her shirt.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at her behind his headgear. "If you want." He said suppressing a groan as she kept rubbing him with her hoof.

Daring smirks as she feels him shiver slightly as she takes off her shirt and throws it to the side. "I think you know from where I wanted this." She said before reaching into his pants and pulling his dick out and licks her lips at the sight of the black cock. "Looks good." She said before licking the side of it.

Blitz tries to smile, but could only snicker in his mind as he tries to suppress every moan and groan from himself, only letting whispers of it through.

Daring smirks as she keeps licking the side of him before moving to the head and starts licking there before putting it into her mouth. "Mmmh?" She asks looking up and pointing to the back of her head.

Blitz suppresses another groan as he moves a hoof to her head and puts it behind her head and starts pushing her down, making her sputter a bit, but she kept swallowing him as Blitz now places his other hoof behind her head and carefully pushes her down on him, watching for anything going wrong.

Daring mentally smiles as she kept going down before passing his ring in the middle and chokes on it before it passes into her throat too and now finally she was dealing with his girth getting bigger as she went down.

Blitz finally lets out a groan as he sees Daring only a few inches away from his coat before sighing in relief as he stops for a bit and makes Daring moan and look up at him as he moves his hooves behind her head to get a better grip and Daring soon realizes what he's doing and takes a deep breath from her nose before she was sent down to the root and moans loudly, making vibrations run along him as he tries to suppress a groan and fails at it as he held her there. He cracks an eye open and looks down to see Daring struggling to breathe through her nose and making more moans, sending vibrations through him and that sent him over the edge.

Daring moans as the throbbing and feeling of the heat coming off of him before she feels a bulge run down his cock and goes wide eyed at how big it was as it went past her lips and straight into her stomach. Another bulge hits her lips and actually stops and makes Blitz moan at the feeling before Daring starts to pull back herself and the bulge follows along and stays at her lips before there was enough space and slips on through and empties into her mouth.

Daring moans as she opens her mouth and leaves his cock laying on her tongue as she leaves her mouth open as Blitz keeps coming and filling up her mouth as she tries to breath and swallow what she could before he stops and brings his head up and looks at her and goes wide eyed at the sight.

Daring smiles at him while still having him inside her mouth and closes her lips around him and pulls back, cleaning him off and lets him go and his cock flops down back to him and she opens her mouth to show his mess at him before swallowing it down and grins and smiles.

"So?" She asks after a little silence.

"So you like giving a blowjob huh?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs as she checks herself over. "Ever since…you know. I just wanted nice and clean sex, but…now because of him…I wanted it rough ever since."

"Ahbacha molaca samacha mesocho." Blitz says casting a spell.

Daring looks up at him. "What are you doing?"

Blitz smirks as the spell engulfs Daring.

Daring goes wide eyed as she shivers slightly before breathing in hard and then coughs and coughs a glob of something out. "What the heck?" She groans out.

"That was the chemical in your body. I casted a spell of cleansing to purify you of it. Learnt it to mostly deal with poisons. How do you feel?" Blitz asks.

Daring coughs a few more times before stopping. "A little better, but…"

"But?" Blitz asks.

Daring presses her lips together. "I kinda miss that feeling. It was mostly when I was turned on. Hard to believe, right?"

"Well no, but tell me, you have more energy or feel better?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles. "Yeah, I actually do. Feels like…like I don't have to rely on my current mate to use me when I'm out."

"So does this change how you feel about me?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks up at him. "Yeah, I don't want you as my master anymore."

"I see that's good at least." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "But…" She said holding up a hoof. "That doesn't mean we can play around the idea of it. Maybe we can have fun later. I got a lot of things back home from my travels."

"What if I look for something more permanent, like say, your own to raise foals with?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs. "I would like that, but not now. Besides, still got adventures. Now, zip that back up and lays down with me." She said pointing to his cock still out.

"Alright." Blitz says laying beside her.

Daring smiles and wraps her hooves around him as she puts a hoof on his cock and starts stroking it slowly. "You didn't zip it up and you have to pay for that you horny stallion."

"Hey, I only do one job at a time. I am a professional." Blitz jokes.

Daring chuckles and nuzzles him. "Yeah, at pleasing mares." She said before sighing. "You ever going to commit to a fantasy like that beast?"

"Ah, I don't want slaves, I want a wife or maybe wives if this keeps up." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and nuzzles into his neck. "Thank you. But if force to it, what then?"

"I would find the one who forced me and burn him alive." Blitz says.

Daring chuckles. "So no slaves in your life, right?"

"I recently released a bunch of them and I'm helping a recovering one." Blitz says.

Daring sighs as she looks to him. "And me, what if I was one or even a possible foal that came out of it?"

"Then I would free you and raise the foal." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and kisses his headgear's cheek. "Cutie. Such a cutie. Thank you. Now then, shall we rest or do you need to be anywhere?"

"We don't launch for a twelve hours." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Then you better check up on everyone else still. Who knows what might happen?"

"I can stay a while." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head. "No, that I think about it. You got all you need from me. You better give the same or rather less attention to others now. I'll be here if you need anything else."

"Alright, just be awake for the launch, ok?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods and sits up and pushes him down a little. "Let me do this first." She said before leaning down to his cock where she stopped stroking and puts it into her mouth again and heads all the way down, this time faster and without much trouble before sucking away at it and pulls back with a pop at the end at she lets it go. "Clean and ready to go." She said smirking.

"I see you are no longer hindered." Blitz says before stuffing himself back into his pants and gets off the bed.

Daring smiles. "As long as it's with you, you can have me as slutly as you want."

"I rather have the refined and beautiful mare here." Blitz says before leaving.

Daring giggling as she licks her lips. "Toned flank and very salty taste. Not bad." She said still licking her lips.

Blitz sighs as he tries to more comfortable position for his pants. "She can really work on me."

* * *

"All leaders and specialists to the bridge for briefing." A voice calls over the intercom.

Blitz snorts awake at his desk. "Dang it. I got work better in the times." He said to himself.

Celestia yawns in his bed. "You better go. I'll catch up."

"Alright." Blitz says getting up and leaving.

Celestia smiles as she stares at him as he left. "By the way, be careful with who you sleep with, noses can sniff many things."

"Did you know Daring Do has been under the influence of drugs for years?" Blitz asks.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Ah, the infamous scene in her adult version of the books. I see she has been through it. I thought she just made it up."

"Well I used a spell that forced her body to spit it out." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles. "I wonder if she will placed this in the two books of hers. One for the foals and one for the adults. A sweaty scene to make adults blush at the hotness of the stallion?" She said while blushing herself.

"Celestia, please don't give her ideas." Blitz says.

Celestia giggles. "I'll keep them to myself and then I'll share them with you. Hopefully you'll be able to make my dreams come true."

Blitz shakes his head as he heads out. When he arrives on the bridge, he sees the stowaways were brought along to keep an eye on. "Alright everypony, give Mr. Milo Thatch your undivided attention." The mercenary commander says.

The lanky unicorn pony that Blitz saw on the ship deck fumbled with his slide pictures. "Okay, okay, um…" He said trying to organize and find the right slide.

"Twi, no talking, just listen." Blitz whispers.

Twilight glares at him before turning back to the lanky pony. "Fine."

"Um how about some slides? The first slide is a depiction of a creature. A creature so frightening that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it." Milo says inserting a slide.

Twilight just raises an eyebrow at the slide. "Wow, scary creature." She said bored and disinterested.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong." Milo says as a slide of him at the beach was on the screen and looking over his slides as Blitz bumps Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight huffs. "There is no…" She stops as she sees the correct slide. "Creature."

"This is an illustration of the Leviathan, the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis." Milo says before starting to tell them about it.

Twilight could only stare at the creature as she looks it over while some of Milo's words became echoes.

"They exist, they along with the Krakens, are the most fearsome creatures of the sea. Though it is truly something to see one, as many theorize they live in the deepest parts of the sea." Blitz adds.

Twilight peeks outside the sub's windows and sees they are approaching the sea floor.

"This one is most likely a carving or a sculpture to frighten the superstitious." Milo says.

"So we find this masterpiece then what?" The commander asks while twirling a blade around.

"Then we dig?" An earth pony who was wearing some small goggles and hunched over with a large coat, asks excited.

"Go away Mole." The female commander pony said pushing him away with a leg.

"Actually, we don't have to dig. See, according to the journal, the path to Atlantis will take us to a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean and we will come up into a curve that will lead us to an air pocket right here. Where we will find the remnants to an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantic right here." Milo says drawing a visual aid for them.

"Explains why no one ever found Atlantis if the entrance is at the bottom of the ocean floor." Black Mane says.

Milo nods. "Yep, why search a canyon underwater when we understand ours barely have any caves or underground passages that span a long way."

"I'm more worried about the creatures of the deep." Blitz says.

Milo shrugs. "Depends on how careful we are. We just have to be quick at the entrance."

"And what if our sub doesn't fit?" Mary asks.

Milo chuckles nervously. "Well, we take smaller subs." He stops. "We do have those, right?" He asks looking over to the commanders.

"We have backups and escape crafts." The female merc says.

Milo looks back at the rest of them. "Then we're fine."

"Captain, I think you ought to see this." The helmspony says.

"'I think you should see this' cliché." Spike comments which earns him a bonk on the head as they all walk to the large window and sees the lights come on and sees wooden wreckages all over.

"What is this?" Twilight asks, awed at the sight.

"A ship graveyard." Mary says.

Black Mane hums as he looks around. "Huh." He said as they pass by a ship with a viking figurehead on it. "I wondered where that went."

"There are ships from every era." Milo says.

"Commander, I think you should hear this." An old mare at the radio said as she messed with the radio.

"Do I even have to…ow!" Spike yells out as he was bonked again.

"Commander." A voice says over the intercom.

"Preddeshtemp lotonug nakem. Enter the lair of the Leviathan. There you will find the path of the gateway." Milo translated as he read from the book.

"Commander." The intercom repeats.

The commander pony rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Packard, what is it?"

"I'm picking up a strange sound." Packard says over the intercom.

"Put it on speaker." The commander said just waving his hoof.

Packard flips a switch and they all hear a clicking sound with a deep whooshing sound that had a reverberating fast clicks.

Blitz's ear flicks up and looks to the megaphone. "I know that, but from where?" Blitz asks, thinking out loud. After a few minutes, his shot wide open. "Battle stations, that's a Kraken!"

Everyone looks to him confused before some whimpering was heard and they look to the window to see Fluttershy shivering as she looked outside and they all look to see something coming at them. "Battle stations, tell Cookie to fry some oil. I want that overgrown squid cooked!" The commander yells which made the whole sub go into a frenzy.

The whole ship then shakes as everyone was rocked around and tilted around as Blitz and the others hang onto the rails. He looks over and sees Milo end up on the glass and they all see a giant eye. "Jiminy Christmas. It's a machine." He said surprised.

"Who says that?!" Spike yells hanging onto a tail.

"That's not the Kraken!" Blitz calls.

"Load the torpedo bays, sub pod groups, battle stations." The female merc orders.

Blitz growls as he grabs one of his staffs and starts charging his magic.

"Launch the torpedo. Get that thing off of us." The commander said to which the sub launches the torpedo and they watch as a metal tube went past the lobster like machine and went to the ground before exploding there. "Again." The commander ordered and they were prepared to fire before what looks like a tentacle wraps around the lobster and starts pulling both of them down. "Get it off of us!"

Blitz kept charging his magic when they heard a roar.

Everyone stops as they look past the lobster and sees something moving under all the destroyed ships as it rises up before it looks like a giant sea serpent like creature as it rushes towards them and bits down on the kraken's tentacle, tearing it off.

"Oh my god, it's a leviathan, a real one." Ania says as the leviathan shoots a beam at the lobster like machine, freeing them.

"We are free. All units, go, go!" Rourke orders.

Many sub pods launched off the ships and went to the creatures. "Hey! This is our chance to get to our destination." Milo tried to yell.

"Let those three fight over territory and let's go at full speed." Rourke says.

The sub righted itself and swims away from the fight with the sub pods being called back.

"Zaboomka." Blitz calls, releasing his magic and behind the sub pods, appeared a legion of glowing balls.

They all watch as the two creatures and machine fight and hits one of the glowing balls and it explodes, taking a chunk of flesh out of the leviathan.

"Okay, time to go." Blitz said as they ended back on the platforms.

"Mr. Thatch, what are we looking for?" Rourke asks.

"We are looking for a big crevice of some kind." Milo says.

"There, but it is far too small for the Ulysses." Rourke says.

Blitz holds up a hoof. "Who votes abandon ship?"

"Packard!" The female merc yells for the second time as all of them start running to the escape crafts.

Everypony starts running out of the room and straight down the hall as they all head down to the back of the ship. "How far?" Twilight yells as she and the others kept trying to follow.

"Back of the ship." Blitz says.

Celestia moans as she sticks her head out the door. "What's going on? I'm trying to sleep." She moans out with a messed up mane.

"Come on Sunny. Abandoning ship." Blitz says using his magic to drag her along.

Celestia smacks her lips. "Oh, abandoning ship." She said before going wide eyed. "What?!"

"We got three colossal creatures outside duking it out and the entrance is far too small for us." Blitz explains.

Celestia just stares at him. "Oh, that's all." She said calmly as she now runs ahead of them and jumps into a hatch on the ground and into a smaller sub.

"Come on everypony, move it! Sometime today would be nice!" The female merc orders holding the hatch open for them.

They all jump in before Black Mane gets stuck. "You need to lose weight!" Mary shouts as she pulls him down into the sub.

"It's muscle!" Black Mane calls as the hatch closes and everybody buckled in.

Celestia hums happily as she sat in her seat and Blitz sits by her. "Why are you so happy?" He asks looking ahead.

Celestia smirks. "Oh, just thinking of what might be gain when we lose."

"Lose?" Blitz asks confused before they start hearing explosions. "That's my spell. They are coming!" Blitz calls.

"Get us out of here!" Rourke orders.

The female merc struggled with a lever. "I'm trying." She strains.

They fell all feel something hit the sub before the mare kicked the lever, releasing the hatch. "Hang on."

Celestia giggles happily for some reason as they all went down as the Ulysses exploded from an energy beam and soon the crevice was becoming smaller and smaller into a hole where they didn't have much room to maneuver as a large sub exploded behind them. "Get in line boys." She jokes.

Blitz gets out of his seat and brings out another staff. "I'll buy us time." Blitz says charging his magic through the staff.

Outside, the mechanical lobster was coming at them and shot another energy beam only to hit a wall of light, protecting the subs as they went deeper into the hole.

"Get in line boys?" Rourke asks before hearing the lobster hits the barrier again.

Blitz grits his teeth as the orb in the staff starts to crack.

"How much farther?" An earth pony asks with a saddle of tools on her back.

"Don't know." The mare yells back as she kept driving at high speeds and passes by many bends.

"I can't hold it much longer." Blitz says as several more cracks form in the orb of the staff.

"Blitz! We are already far enough away! You can stop it now! There's too many bends for it!" Twilight yells.

"The barrier is moving with us and the thing is still hitting it somehow." Blitz says, the strain he was under, quite evident.

"Because you are hitting the walls and some subs are behind it." Black Mane said.

"No, I cast it behind all of them and I am shrinking it to account for that. I know because I have a spell cast that lets me see…" Blitz was cut off as the orb suddenly explodes, hurling him into the wall from the explosion as the barrier he created fell apart.

The mares and Spike yell out to him as Celestia still smiles. "Up and down and around. So many ways to go. But up all the same." She playfully said.

Twilight quickly jumps out of her seat and quickly heads to him. "Blitz?!" She yells shaking him.

"I'm good, my outfit absorbed most of the impact, but my barrier staff is ruined." Blitz says as they lurch up.

"We see the surface." The mare driving called.

Twilight looks over the staff as they all surface and soon come out and stare at what could be the ancient ruins. "Oh goody." Celestia said jumping out and looking over the ruins.

"She seem like she has the bends to anyone else?" Blitz asks leaving the staff.

Twilight picks up the staff and following him. "Kinda. She was way too happy, especially when we lost lives."

"We lost two sub pods I counted. So four lives. I consider us quite lucky. If one of those things alone came at us, I doubt we would all be here." Blitz says.

Everyone watches Celestia as they all unpack the vehicles and crates of tools and soon consolidate at the end of the stairs at the water. One large pony places a helmet with a candle in it and sends it off as they all watch it and Celestia smiles faintly in the background.

After Rouche gives a speech, they start getting the vehicles going. "Hey, Ravens Guildmaster." The female mare that drove Blitz's escape sub calls.

Blitz looks over. "Yes?"

"Thanks for casting those spells, some of the sub pod crews said you most likely saved them and us with them." She says.

"You're welcome miss…?" Blitz asks.

"Helga Sinclair." She said.

"Ah, ok Helga. So who do I ride with?" Blitz asks.

"Let's see…Audrey, you're riding alone. Take the guildmaster with you." Helga calls.

The mare with tools in her saddlebags groans. "Fine. What about them?" Audrey asks pointing to the group of ponies waiting at the edge of the water.

"They have all been assigned, we will have the rest of the stowaway ride with others of the Ravens guild." Blitz says.

"Our fate is in your hooves Milo and that book." Rourke said looking at him.

"We're all gonna die." Packard said throwing away her cigarettes.

"I can dig our graves." Anna said holding up some shovels.

"Terrible joke Anna." Ania says.

Blitz sighs and climbs into the truck Audrey was driving.

"So, you're the one that saves our flanks back there?" Audrey asks as they all follow Milo who was trying to drive a vehicle and failing with going and starting each time.

"I think we mostly got lucky. We saw and barely escaped from two of the most legendary and fiercest sea monsters of our time." Blitz says.

Audrey hums. "So what are you going to do once we get there?"

"Personally, I want to learn about this power source the Atlanteans had. I wish to study it to hopefully come up with a better engine than the one we have for the Raven our ancient airship." Blitz says.

Audrey hums as de thought of it. "Man, ever since that thing has been going around, it's been a mechanic's dream to see that place. Who knows what it could have?"

"Want to know a secret about it?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods. "Sure."

"The Raven is more ancient than Atlantis is." Blitz says causing Audrey's eyes to widen.

"What?!" She yells out.

"You heard me, the language engraved in it predates the atlantean language and evidence of artifacts we found in it leads us to believe a species now extinct made it." Blitz says.

Audrey smirks. "Find anything good?"

"A tapestry. I think it was of the leader of the creatures back then. I have researched every creature I could. Find nothing like it comes close." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "What else?"

"The language is not recorded anywhere else except on the Raven. Translated, some records talk of the badlands south of Equestria being green with vegetation." He said.

Audrey smirks. "Wish I can be there."

"Maybe I'll hire you if we both survive. The Ravens are always looking for talent." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "Maybe I will."

"Will someone get him out of the front?!" Blitz yells ahead of them.

All the ponies yell out behind them to the front as well as the drill runs on ahead and the start hooking up and towing Milo and his vehicle. "About time." Audrey said.

"You mind if I get some rest? Casting and maintaining those spells wiped my energy." Blitz says.

Audrey waves him off. "Nah, its fine."

"Thanks." Blitz says before looking back and sees that not even half of the convoy was in line yet. "I have a bad feeling we aren't through with the dangers." Blitz says before closing his eyes.

Audrey frowns as she looks to him as she keeps following the convoy.

* * *

"Day five I think, hard to keep track of time, weather humid and still underground, we are still moving along the ancient road. Unsure of the progress we are making. Morale is not too bad I think so far. I think most are still relieved we didn't lose too many with our first obstacle in the sea. See first day entry for more information, includes pictures." Blitz says as he wrote it down in a journal as Audrey drives the truck along.

"Still dealing with the mares and a certain few stowaways coming over. Need to really talk to them. On a positive note, Sunny seems to have recovered from the bends." He adds.

"So you know most of the stowaways?" Audrey asks hearing that.

"Unfortunately, I refused to give them details about this contract. They didn't like that so stowed away to find out what I was doing, not Celestia's agents, I thinks she wants to keep an eye on me being a former student." Blitz says putting the journal away.

Audrey smiles. "So…this Sunny…who is she to you?"

"Let's just say close relationship to Celestia and kept out of the public's eye. So Audrey, what's your story, you seem like a teenager to me?" Blitz says looking around.

Audrey smiles. "Yeah, I actually am one."

"Oh I see." Blitz says before his eyes land on something not far from the side of the road. "Audrey, stop the truck." Blitz says.

Audrey hits the brake. "What is it?"

Blitz says nothing as he gets out and goes to check what he saw. "What's the hold up?!" Rourke calls.

Blitz examines what he saw before getting back up and heads to Rourke. "Cocoons that contained larva, big ones. They look like an Endregas cocoon." Blitz says.

Rourke looks confused. "What?"

"Insectoid monsters. Huge and they like to swarm and some like to spit poison. The egg sack I would guess hatched in a timeframe of a few months ago." Blitz says.

Rourke raises an eyebrow. "And what are you suggesting?"

"We proceed with caution, these insectoids are highly territorial." Blitz says.

"Then let's go again. We can't waste time." Rourke said.

"Boys, get your silver weapons ready. We got Endregas." Blitz calls and soon the Ravens members started relaying the news as Blitz walked back to his truck.

Audrey looks to him as he enters. "What's going on?"

"We got trouble. I found the cocoon of a monster I know all too well of. If there are eggs here there must be a colony somewhere in this place then." Blitz says getting into his seat bringing a book out of his saddle bags.

Audrey goes wide eyes. "So then what do we do?"

"We keep going and hope we exit their territory quickly." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "So what now?"

"Full speed ahead while me and the rest of the Ravens start making a special oil." Blitz says.

Audrey hums as she starts up the trick again and keeps moving forward. "How long have you been in this life?"

"Not even a decade, but in the east, you either pick this stuff up or die." Blitz says going through his bag.

Audrey watches him out of the corner of her eye. "Oil?"

"Yes, a lot of oils can be the bane of monsters like these things and it acts like an incense and drives them away if you can stand the smell, but also draws them to where they can barely stand the smell." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "Guess we got you guys for a good reason."

"More like they started following me. I didn't start recruiting others. I just got things done as I traveled to learn more about magic and they all just started following on their own." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles. "Same results with us…somewhat."

"Except you guys get paid mostly. We mostly were treated to dinner and a day's rest mostly." Blitz jokes with her.

Audrey sighs. "I'm starting to like ya."

"I like you too. So what do you think about the pony leading our way so far?" Blitz asks.

Audrey grumbled a bit.

"He seems a little socially awkward doesn't he?" Blitz asks.

Audrey ehs at him. "Too much maybe."

"I guess the world has all kinds." Blitz says starting to heat a pot that he put ingredients into.

Audrey sighs. "So who's your team?"

"I bought sixty of my guild and amongst them is my second in command Gordania and my best scout Anna." Blitz says.

Andrey raises an eyebrow. "Really, only two mare commanders?"

"The rest are back securing the Raven. Don't want someone stealing her while we are away." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles. "Guess that's a good reason."

"Besides Gordania is more than a match for most creatures." Blitz says smirking under his headgear.

Audrey smirks. "How close are you to them?"

"Varies on which one you ask. Why, you intrigued by the mysterious guildmaster of the Ravens?" Blitz jokes.

Audrey only laughs as they came upon a large crack that opens up to large cavern with many ruins and doors of many sizes strewn about. "Shoot. We're hitting a dead end." She said as the drill stops in front of them and she does too.

"Hum, take a look at Milo." Blitz says as the pony looks over the journal and up then back to the journal several times. "Don't tell me the way we go next is down." Blitz says.

Milo looks back at them and points down as all the drives yell at him and he shrinks a little. "Yep." Audrey said getting out. "Going to be a while. Have fun cooking." She said heading to the back for her supplies.

"Let's see now." Blitz says grounding up some of the items as they boil.

"What you doing there?" Rourke asks.

"Making something that will help us immensely with the insectoids." Blitz says.

Rourke hums. "Good. Keep it up and you think we can get some of that in every vehicle?"

"Mostly it can be used two ways. Pour this on a weapon and the tiniest cut will cause an insectoids to reave in agony or boiling it will release a smell that will keep them away, but it will also attract them towards us, but the smell will keep them at a certain range." Blitz says.

Rourke sighs. "And let me guess. Good for one only?"

"For boiling, but on a weapon it soaks in the sheathe and will need to wash it to get it off. The choice of how we use it is up to you." Blitz says.

Rourke looks around. "How tough is it against metal?"

"Without the oil, many wouldn't survive a straight up fight as the only known effective weapons against these things besides magically enchanted ones are those made of silver." Blitz says.

Rourke sighs. "Put it onto weapons."

"Gotcha. But we will have to place sentries as they won't stay way." Blitz says before tossing a sword to him.

"Got some for that." Rourke said walking away.

"A few, but not enough to cover all without spreading them too thin. By the way, that is a silver sword." Blitz says.

Rourke looks it over as he walks away. "Just place it near the weapons truck. We'll take care of the rest." He said as Twilight and Spike walk on over to Blitz.

"Can I help you both?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs as she puts the staff before him. "Next time, listen to me. Please? You protected me, but when can I help you?"

"It's busted and all the magic it contain escaped Twi. It's little more than a fancy walking stick." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "But can you at least listen to me?"

"Like you listened to me about the job? I do listen to you Twi, but my responsibilities to my guild mates is more important than a lot of things." Blitz says sighing.

Twilight fumes and huffs as she quickly walks away with Spike staying behind with his arms crossed and a frown across his face.

"She will learn soon enough the weight of lives when you are in charge." Blitz says.

Spikes raises an eyebrow. "Bro, you just told her she isn't important."

"No, I said my responsibilities to my guild mates is more important than a lot of things. I never said to her and by protecting us, I protected her. We are in a bad situation right now. We are in the middle of the territory or a highly aggressive and territorial hive of insectoid monsters." Blitz says.

Spike keeps an eyebrow raised. "Bro, do you ever look at it from her perspective?"

"Yeah and she doesn't understand yet how dangerous my work is. If I mess up, my men will die." Blitz says.

Spike rolls his eyes. "Blitzkrieg Reed, do you think she will listen to you now? I doubt she will get it anytime soon and with you already being mad from our stowaway stunt…yeah, that's not happening. You're lucky I'm still here, but I'm not telling her the real reason. You are going to have to live with the fact she's going to be avoiding you now. You care more about your guild members so I guess I'm not needed here. That's how she heard it. You really think she saw that what you said beneath the lines. And I think you might lose potential mares now since she's in a foul mood. Last time this happen, you know what Twilight did, she blabbed your whole secret because you pissed her off. How did that end, you apologizing. Just because you're a guildmaster and have to protect everyone, don't say it like that or it sounds like you're just protecting one side and not caring about the rest. Now then, brew your oil and I'll stay and read my comic. At least you got me who barely gave a crap about you even back then." He said sitting on the bed of the truck and taking out a comic from somewhere before turning away from him.

Blitz looks in Spike's direction before sighing and finishes making the oil before dropping it off and goes to find Twilight.

He later finds Twilight on a far cliff as she looks to the cavern below and seems to be looking at a nearby doorway with some symbols on it. "Huh, a mix of languages. This is interesting. Maybe this is a root language?" Twilight talks to herself as Blitz hesitates as he keeps lifting and putting his hoof down slowly in the same spot.

Blitz then smirks before hooking a hoof around Twilight and lifts her up like he used to do.

Twilight frowns before magic blasting him away and huffing as she turns back to the door. "Maybe old Equestrian and work from there?" She said to herself slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry." Blitz says.

Twilight turns to him and tilts her head. "Oh hello. I'm sorry, but aren't you a guildmaster?" She asks smiling.

"You're going to draw this out, aren't you?" Blitz asks.

Twilight giggles. "Well, it's nice meeting you. But I better get back to my friends. They're waiting by the fire over there." She said pointing to the other mares around a fireplace. "You better get back and keep your team safe. Who knows what might happen? I mean, it's not like you're going to lose those close to you, unless you are in a relationship with them, but I know your mother, such interesting stories, and she told me that never mix personal and work."

"We are in the middle of a dangerous, territorial, and aggressive insectoid monster hive territory." Blitz says making her stop.

Twilight then shrugs. "Ah well. At least we got the big bad clan here. I'm sure they would love the pay that might come out of this or the fame and press." She said before walking away.

"This is serious Twi, ponies will die and you may see them die." Blitz says.

Twilight throws her hoof over her shoulder. "Not if the best clan with the guildmaster can stop them. Don't worry, we'll stand in the back and just watch from the sidelines while you guys get hurt. Sorry if we can't give a bandage or two, but who are we to speak of, we can't do anything but be a nuisance to you and the others. Heck, I think we should just be gone from your life, make it easier since you can't be personal in a job like this. By the way, want some of our bits? We can pay you to be here and all your supplies since that's how the guilds these days work." She said happily.

"Twi, I am like this because I didn't want you to be involved. I don't want to lose you." Blitz says, Twilight picking up on the fear in his voice.

Twilight stops and turns her head back to him. "So…want me gone? Maybe from your life all together and you won't have to worry about it anymore?"

"No, I don't. You are precious to me and I don't want to lose you for a mistake I made." Blitz says.

"You already did." Twilight said before turning back and walking back to the others.

Blitz looks away. "I screwed up like always." Blitz says slumping.

Spike looks up from his comic as Blitz comes back slumped over. "She renounced her relationship to you?" He asks blankly.

"Yep." Blitz said sadly.

"Called you a guildmaster and not by your name?"

"Yep."

"Saw that she was useless and considered being gone from your life?"

"Yes." Blitz said a bit louder.

"You're an idiot."

"I know. I am meant to be alone because of that trait." Blitz says seriously.

Spike sighs. "Blitz, ask yourself this, what did Twilight see when you came back?"

"Her old friend." Blitz answers instantly.

Spike frowns. "When you invited her to the ship, did she like to know about your guild? Know about what you do? No, if anything she wanted about the damn ship itself. And I would know, she told me to take notes on it. At that point, all she cares about was having the same Blitz from back then. Do you even know what you were like back then, before you left?"

"Antisocial and had to be fought tooth and hoof to get her to socialize." Blitz says.

Spike leans forward. "I meant what you were like, not her."

"Laid back." Blitz says.

Spike huffs. "Yeah, she saw you as crazy and too outgoing. Now what does she see, a stallion who sees his guild first and everything else later. Weren't those your words? I'm sorry for Twilight being treated as a second rate pony when the guild members are treated with more class than her. Heck, I think even Aunt Mary is included with Twilight on that. Don't even." He said pointing a claw at him when he raises a hoof. "Start treating them right and you get your just rewards. Treat them wrong and second rate, well what's the point of them being around you since you just see them as background ponies? Might as well just give them a ticket out of town while you deal with being guildmaster." He said before going back to his comic.

"Have you ever looked somepony in the eyes as you desperately tried to save them, but couldn't?" Blitz asks.

Spike lower his comic. "You gotta stop with the blood on your hooves thing. It's old and would they really hate you for letting them die while trying to save them? I don't think Twilight would hate you for that. In fact, she would probably smile and be happy that you were there for you like old times. You stood up for her and taught her how to defend herself. You helped her when she needed a friend and family with her. But now…now you just push them away, thinking they would be safe. They won't Blitz. They always die at any time and you know it. Even at normal lives. Don't you dare say it!" He yells pointing at him raising his hoof again and catching some ears and eyes. "We all face the prospect of death, but if you don't live your life to the fullest, you die with regrets."

"And how is that new? I have more regrets than happy foalhood memories now." Blitz says leaving.

Spike scoffs. "And did those foalhood memories include living a life with those important to you? At least go back to those."

Blitz growls. "Go back to memories. It's not like I can go back in time." He said walking past most of the groups. "They will never get that I'm protecting them. I show them a lot and…never directly loving them and treating them right." He said as he stop himself as he thought back to who he was able to bed and how he got there. "Okay, time to make things right." He said walking to Twilight's group.

Twilight was still frowning as the others just looked worried at her. "Dear, don't you think you're still a bit harsh?" Rarity asks.

Twilight huffs. "Yeah, him not even talking to us when we got aboard the sub, making us stay away from him, making sure his guild came first? Oh yeah, I'm sure it's just me being overreacting."

"She's pissed." Rainbow whispered leaning over to Applejack who nods.

Blitz carefully approached as he thought back to how Twilight treated him after he got back and notice he was too indifferent to her and the others. "I did screw up." He said to himself before stopping behind Twilight as the others stare at him. "Hey Twilight Sparkle. I see you adopted that frown of yours that can lead to it getting stuck. Don't you remember what mum said? Don't make bad faces or they get stuck."

Twilight turns around to him. "Hello guildmaster. Can I help you?"

Blitz sighs. "Okay, in hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to leave you alone just because of being embarrassed and making you stand in the back. I kinda see the folly in that. Look, what I'm trying to say is…sorry."

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For keeping you in the dark. It was never right to keep you away from me or my life. I saw you changed and you saw me changed, but I guess I didn't like that and didn't want to believe it. I still want you and the others Twilight. I still want to try a life, like we had before I left. Before…" He stops as he waves a hoof around. "This. At least give you the date that you needed before I left and left you with regrets. The chance to say your heart Twi and I can say mine. The chance that most of us never get." He said now leaning down to her height.

Twilight keeps staring at him as most of the ponies in the cave area were staring at what was going on before she sighs. "You got one chance to make things right. Don't screw it up." Twilight said glaring at him.

"Follow me." Blitz says.

Twilight huffs as she gets up and follows him. "Remember, one chance."

After they got far enough away where nopony could see them, Blitz shed his guildmaster outfit and looked to Twilight. "Better?"

Twilight shrugs. "I don't know. You still are thinking about oils and blades?"

"No, I'm thinking only of the mare in front of me. Who has changed so much. You really have grown into a beautiful mare while I was away Twi." Blitz says sincerely.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "You still haven't shown anything about how you even care about me."

Blitz sighs and looks away for a bit. "You know, I wanted to head straight back when I was leaving. Just straight back home and stay there. Want to know why?"

"No, tell." Twilight says.

Blitz suddenly grabs her and pulls her close. "Because of you. You were the only one at the time for which I was thinking of living my life with. The only I wanted to grow old with and see how things would turn out for us. The one who could make me be truly happy at the time." He said hugging her.

"I…I…I'm still…oh who am I kidding." Twilight says hugging him back.

Blitz smiles as he rest his head on her shoulder. "I love you Twi. And I wouldn't trade anything for it. Not even the guild. I still want to spend my life with you."

"Does that mean you will finally let me study the Raven?" Twilight asks.

Blitz pulls back and grins at her. "You're my mare. I'll treat you myself."

"Yay, I can't wa…Blitz, what is that behind you?" Twilight asks.

Blitz turns around and looks at the mix between red and maroon colored insectoid creature before turning back. "That Twi is an Endrega warrior." Blitz says not looking too happy.

Twilight stays beside him. "And what are you going to do?"

"Kill it before it can call for the rest of the hive hopefully." Blitz says grabbing his staves with his magic.

Twilight looks around before looking up slightly and lights up her magic as Blitz carefully approached the creature. "Get back." She calls before a stalagmite stabs it through the tail and another onto its mouth.

"Nicely done Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight huffs. "I told you I can fight."

"Yeah, but that was one, although one of the mid class of the hierarchy, but still. They like to swarm, we are lucky this one was separate." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "So now you see why I can hold up well?"

"Yes, but time to go. The rest will smell its blood soon enough and come running." Blitz says putting on his Mystogan outfit as quick as possible.

Twilight stares at him as he hurried back before quickly following him. "You won."

"No, you did." Blitz says before he told Rourke the development and he started double timing everyone getting the vehicles down the path. When it was all finally on the ground, they noticed a few ponies were missing and only found blood pools in the search.

Blitz sighs as he heads back to his truck before stopping and looking back at Twilight and Spike before holding up a hoof Audrey and walks to them. "Hey guys. Want to ride with me?" He asks stopping them.

"Yeah, you think it will be ok with, what was his name, Rourke?" Twilight asks.

Blitz smiles. "Let me deal with it. Come on." He said putting Spike on his back and they walk back to the truck and head in the back before Blitz hits the metal wall at the end and the truck heads off as they relax near the edge. "I want to spend my life with you guys. I just suck at social interactions. Vinyl was a fluke when I went into a club once."

"Oh, I so got to get her to tell me that story." Twilight says.

"You might have to get her drunk and sleep with her first." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "I'm sorry for being hurtful Mystogan."

"It's Blitz." Blitz says making Twilight smile.

Twilight sighs and leans on him as Spike just stays on the side. "This was stupid."

Blitz shakes his head. "No, it set me straight and I really am sorry."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Spike asks.

They both laugh at that. "Love you Blitz." Twilight said snuggling into him.

"It's a shame about those guys we lost." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Do you think the others care?"

"To an extent, right Audrey?" Blitz asks.

"Yep, we always need more hooves." She said through the small window in the truck wall.

"See, that's how most mercs are Twi. They distance themselves so far away because of their work." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Do you act like them?"

"No, the Ravens are more like one big family. When we lose somepony, we all feel it for we have lost a friend and brother or sister to us." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "And me?"

"What do you think?" Blitz whispers.

Twilight hums. "You won't let me go?"

"No." Blitz says leaning onto her.

Twilight smiles and rests her head on his chest and wraps her tail around his. "Thanks Blitz."

"So when we get back, you going to keep competing with the others for my attention?" Blitz whispers.

Twilight smirks. "Yeah, I have to know if I can live my life with you. You did promise."

"Ok, ok Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "At least we are getting farther into this."

* * *

"Day Twenty-two, we keep trekking forward despite having lost around thirty so far on this path." Blitz says as he writes in his journal.

Twilight smiles. "Don't forgot the little folly."

"Folly?" Blitz asks.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Rejection by me."

"That is in an earlier entry Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "At least you can learn now."

"We are waiting in front of a split in the path that looks like a skill for our expert in Atlantian to figure out which way to go." Blitz says as he writes.

Twilight smiles as she looks out and looks to see Milo looking over a book. "At least we can finally see a city or ruin on this place. It would be great to see something like this."

"What do the rest of you girls think?" Blitz asks turning to the rest of the mare stowaways.

They all smile. "Well…it's good, but it would be nice to learn new tricks." Rainbow said.

"Jackie?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles. "Well, it's fun doing this and all, but we need to find this place fast or we would need to head back because of our supplies maybe running out."

"This is a lost civilization. You think we will find it around the next bend?" Daring asks.

Blitz shrugs. "No idea. Maybe it's just across a canyon."

Spike hums as he keeps reading a comic. "I wonder if some things are real. We got Daring Do and her stories are real. Atlantis is maybe real. Who knows what else is real?"

"I'm just glad Rainbow finally stopped having a fangasm." Blitz says.

Rainbow blushes heavily before stopping and looking at Spike. "How many comics do you have?"

"Rarity, your turn." Twilight says.

Rarity hums as she looks over some scarfs. "Which do you think is better in interacting with an old civilizations?"

"Uh huh. Flutters?" Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "Well, I just hope they are nice and it looks so pretty."

"Spits?" Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Maybe if we just have fun there. Ruins even might be good."

"Fleetfoot?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot just snores as she sleeps.

"Sunny?" Blitz asks.

Celestia hums happily as she reads with Spike.

"Pinkie?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie just keeps pushing her head through a made up map of the area.

"And Soarin is in a different truck." Blitz says as Milo points to the left tunnel.

They all look as the drill moves forward before a giant insect creature came out and tried to scratch at its claws before the drill moves back and the creature retreats back inside the hole as Milo turns the book around and sheepishly points to the other tunnel. "I'm considering taking that book and his mind." Blitz said looking outside to the group of mercs that were pounding their hooves together and frowning.

"Would take time to sort through all of that." Celestia says.

"That's a point in your favor." Blitz says.

* * *

"Day Thirty-Seven, I think I'm still having trouble telling time down here, it feels like we have come a long ways. We are passing by what looks like giant pillars, possibly the remains of an ancient road. Twilight and Daring are looking over them constantly with Milo. I on the other hand, have been using this time to get to know a few others besides Rourke, Helga, and Audrey. Vinny, a demolition and Mole, a unique geologist are a humorous pair. A few days ago, they had a laugh tricking Milo into thinking he drank an explosive compound that was in liquid form. Cookie, one of the cooks seems to be from Equestria, most likely from the frontier still being tamed on the western half. Dr. Sweet, a very nice medic, seems to be a buffalo and pony hybrid, but his pony ancestry shines through the greatest if that is true." Blitz says as he writes.

Blitz sighs as he looks up and sees the whole group interacting together, being stowaways, gone. "At least we are friendly now. Seems Applejack and Cookie found some common ground." Blitz says.

He sighs as he sits down at the beginning of the bridge as Celestia sits down beside him. "Hello Blitz."

"Yes Sunny?" Blitz asks.

Celestia wraps a wing around him. "So I heard you had trouble with Twilight. How was it?"

"Fixed, she just didn't like I was too into my job." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles and leans down to rest her head on his chest. "How do you think I feel about my job? I have to find time for you and my sister and other personal reasons."

"Yes, but you can create a clone of yourself and leave out the back door." Blitz says.

Celestia hums. "Want a clone or two of us?"

"Not the same. Now come on, time to keep moving." Blitz says getting off the dead creature he was writing on.

Celestia sighs. "No fun. But they are deciding to stay here and rest now." She said following him.

"Does the convoy still moving look like that?" Blitz asks ripping out his silver sword out of the creature's skull.

Celestia rolls her eyes. "I would think of it as move and rest at the same time."

"Well we don't want to be left behind do we?" Blitz asks.

Celestia giggles and grabs him before jumping into the back of a passing truck. "More fun."

* * *

"Day Thirty-Nine. Interestingly enough, it is now freezing and we are traveling through snow covered terrain." Blitz says in the passenger seat of the truck Audrey was driving.

"And pointed rocks, don't forget that." Audrey said still looking to where they were driving.

"I have a feeling we are getting close. How are you holding up?" Blitz asks looking to Audrey.

Audrey sighs. "Holding it up really well. Just need regular sleep and I'm fine."

"You keeping warm?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods. "Yeah, just need a blanket."

Blitz takes off his outer most layer of clothing and wraps it around Audrey.

Audrey smiles. "Thanks. What about you?"

"I'm alright." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs as she looks around. "How much farther do you think is left before the ruins?"

"A week maybe." Blitz says.

Audrey hums. "What do you think we'll find?"

"Who knows? Hopefully something good though considering all we went through to get here." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "Yeah, we did lose a lot."

"Around fifty so far." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "There are still a lot, but we are constantly losing them to the drive by collapses."

"Not to mention those that keep disappearing at night and all we found are blood trails. I thought it was the Endrega, but we exited their territory long ago." Blitz says.

Audrey looks to him. "Makes you wonder what's going on."

"I think we got something else stalking us and…wait a minute, do you remember one of your guys, Racher?" Blitz asks.

"Yeah, saw him this morning at breakfast." Audrey says.

"He disappeared sixteen days ago and he recently reappears." Blitz says.

Audrey looks to him. "What?"

"Keep moving, I'm going to see Rourke." Blitz says.

Audrey watches him. "Um…we're still…" She stops as he exits the truck.

Blitz runs straight to Rourke. "Rourke, we got a problem." Blitz says.

Rourke looks to him. "What is it?"

"One of your guys that disappeared sixteen days ago, was seen by quite a few at breakfast." Blitz says holding onto the truck as it moves.

Rourke frowns. "Got an idea?"

"I do, just need your permission to hunt this thing that is macerating as one of our group." Blitz says.

Rourke nods. "Approved."

Blitz nods before whistling, getting the whole convoy's attention. "Boys, we got a vampire amongst us. Find the bastard and kill it. It's macerating as one of our own that it most likely killed!" Blitz yells.

All the ponies immediately erupted into chaos as everyone stops and get out as they start searching each other.

"Good, now that they are all together, Vinnie got a noise maker amongst your explosives?" Blitz asks.

Vinnie hums as he searches through his bags. "Um…let's see. No, that's a timer. That's a cap. That's a shock. Here it is." He said taking out some small dynamites attached to a string.

"Make it loud Vinnie, vampires have a more sensitive hearing than we do. Let the bastard show itself." Blitz says as Vinyl covered her ears.

Vinnie hums as he attaches another and places it into a jar and lights it up before it starts going off before he throws it and it shatters against the ground and the loud noises from the contained jar spreads out and catches everyone's attention.

Blitz smirks as they wait before one grabs its head in pain on the ground. "Bingo." Blitz says as a few diamond dogs with silver axes jump into action.

They all watch as the one vampire tries to run before it had its leg cut off and then it's back and then its head as some cringe at the action.

They all then watch as the body morph and looks more like a bipedal bat than anything.

"Burn it over salt and oil. Gather some blood too." Blitz calls out as he heads back to Audrey's truck.

"How did you know?" Audrey asks.

"Not many monsters can shapeshift and the most known on Doppler's are harmless and mostly will just cause a little mischief nothing more. But all of them have one thing in common, they all have sensitive ears." Blitz says.

Audrey was still surprised. "So what now?"

"Hopefully another won't disappear while we sleep." Blitz says.

Audrey nods as they start to drive along again. "So what are they going to do now?"

"Making sure it doesn't come back. Those monsters have a nasty tendency to keep coming back even after you kill them." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles. "Wonder how's that like?"

"Who knows, but I expect those kinds as most of them that are still in existence and hibernating deep underground." Blitz informs.

Audrey looks around the area. "Do you think ponies have ever been down here? Other than possible Atlantions."

"I would say yes, otherwise how would we have a map to follow?" Blitz asks.

Audrey smirks. "Think there's another form of civilization down here that came for safe heaven?"

"Maybe, but my questions are how did they get through the sea and that machine lobster that destroyed our sub, was it another civilization's or was it Atlantean." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "Well the legend goes that the city sank. So maybe it was their protector when they were topside."

"Yeah, but it being a machine makes me wonder if it wasn't their equivalent of an attack sub." Blitz says.

Audrey looks to him. "Never thought about it that way."

"Sorry, I tend to think very thoroughly on these things." Blitz says.

Audrey waves him off. "It's fine. Did you fix your relationship? The whole convoy saw the action."

"This is why you shouldn't mix personal and professional lives, someone always gets hurt." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "But the best workers know how to handle them both when they mix. When you do that, it ends up being a powerful relationship."

"Yeah, but look what happens with your personal life forces its way in." Blitz says.

Audrey giggles. "Does it matter now? It's in the past and you're back together and she knows how you really feel. Does it matter dwelling on the past?"

"I think you are developing a crush on me." Blitz says.

Audrey laughs out loud. "You're crazy and if I didn't know you, I would think you just do a harem and get as many as you can and…I would slap you. Knock the sense back into you."

"But?" Blitz asks.

Audrey shrugs. "Maybe I could be into the idea, but you're going to have to pay me first and we'll see how it goes."

Blitz looks at her before busting out laughing. "Oh Audrey, you definitely have a future with the Ravens if you want it." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles. "How old are you?"

"To tell the truth, I am twenty three, going to be twenty four in a few months." Blitz says.

Audrey hisses. "Dang it. Around sixteen here. Two more years and maybe I'll think about it."

"So how old did you think I was?" Blitz asks.

Audrey giggles. "Would you believe seventeen?"

"That young?" Blitz asks.

Audrey smiles. "You look young."

"Oh, you took off my headgear while I slept?" Blitz asks.

Audrey smirks. "No, saw and measured your height compared to others when you walk by them."

"Well me mum was a pegasus so I doubt I would ever be as tall as most ponies." Blitz jokes.

Audrey sighs. "Would nice to settle down someday, but…the bits calls."

"After this, we shall see." Blitz says.

Audrey nods as they now keep riding and end up at a thin bridge. "Crap, we're going have to check that thing to see if it will hold up the weight." She said parking somewhere.

"Let me know if you need me." Blitz says.

Audrey nods as she gets out and Blitz sighs as he opens the door and looks around. "Not half bad for a highway." Blitz keeps watching as Audrey keeps working. 'Got a quite a well-developed flank for a sixteen year old.' Blitz thinks before stopping. 'Bad stallion! Bad stallion!' He thinks hitting himself.

He sighs as he looks to her again, this time she was bending over before he shakes his head and jumps out of the truck and heads to Milo. "What do we got?"

"Well the next big landmark will be this. It looks like a naturally made chandelier." Milo says pointing to the journal.

Blitz looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Huh, might be something else, see the holes and how the light pulses? Might be something central in there or something else."

"Maybe." Milo says.

"We are good!" Audrey calls.

"Let's rest for now!" Rourke calls. "We need to take stock and move around the supplies and make it organized."

Blitz sighs as he and the rest start setting up camp. Later at dinner, Blitz was sitting with those whom he had gotten to know on this expedition. "So why do you wear that headgear nearly twenty-four seven? I don't think any of us have seen you with it off." Vinny says.

Blitz smirks. "Protection just in case something comes up behind me at any time."

"Come on, show us your face." Audrey says.

Blitz shakes his head. "Nope, you have to work for it."

"You know we have been pretty tough on the kid. How about we cut him some slack?" Sweet asks.

Blitz smiles and looks to Milo sitting alone. "Hey Milo, come on over here."

"Yeah, come sit with us." Audrey adds.

Milo looks over before smiling and walks on over. "Really guys?"

"Yeah, park it here." Audrey says.

Milo smiles greatly as he sits nearby. "Thanks for this guys." Milo says only for a whoopee cushion to sound and Mole starts rolling on the ground laughing.

Blitz sighs as he turns back to his papers. "Of course." Blitz says as everyone else yells. "Mole."

"Ah, forgive me, I could not resist." Mole says.

"Hey Milo, do you ever put that down?" Audrey asks as Milo's nose was still in the journal.

"Yeah, you must have read it a dozen times now." Sweet adds.

Milo looks up a bit. "I know, but this…this doesn't make sense. See in this passage here, the shepherd seems to be leading up something, he calls it the Heart of Atlantis. It could be the power source the legends refer to. But then it just…it cuts off. Almost like there's a missing page." He said pointing to some pages in the book with a spoon.

"With how old and passing through so many different pony's possession over the years, I wouldn't be surprise if only one page was missing." Blitz said.

Milo sighs. "I know. I just hope we can find it."

"You're rambling." Blitz points out.

"I know, I know, sometimes I get carried away, but hey, that was what this all about discovery, teamwork, adventure. Unless you're just in it for the money." Milo says unsure at the end.

They all clear their throat at that until Audrey spoke. "Money."

"Money." Packard says.

"Money." Sweet says.

"Money." Mole says with his mouth full.

"I'm going to say money." Vinny says.

Soon all of them turn to Blitz. "What?" Blitz asks.

"What are you here for?" Milo asks.

"I'm mainly here because I was promised we would find Atlantis." Blitz says.

They all look surprised at that. "What?" They ask as Milo smiles.

"Money is a nice secondary, but think about it, we prove Atlantis is real, guess who will go down in history." Blitz points out.

They all look to each in a small shock.

"Now you're getting it. Besides, I'm curious if we will find something relating to the Seraphim, whether it be an influence on Atlantis or maybe an influence on them. So little is known about them." Blitz says.

"What are they?" Vinny asks.

"You have never heard of the Seraphim?" Milo asks.

"Basically a culture so advanced in magic that historians still argue whether they were real or not. One day, it disappeared without a trace or so the legends say." Blitz says.

They all raise an eyebrow at that.

"So Milo, what do you think about the Seraphim?" Blitz asks.

Milo smiles. "Might be good to see them. Figure it out what they are."

"Ah, so you think they existed?" Blitz asks.

Milo shrugs. "I don't know, but it would be nice to have facts with rumors."

"Oh, what if I told you I found on of the fabled Seraphim information spheres?" Blitz asks.

Milo closed his book and puts it away. "Really?"

"Yeah, stumbled on it by accident and it gave me a nasty zap right to the horn." Blitz says.

Milo taps his horn. "You got it?"

"Locked away in an undisclosed location." Blitz says.

Milo smiles. "Can I see it?"

"Maybe when we get back, I will show you it." Blitz says.

Milo grins. "That would be great." Milo says showing he was having trouble turning his head

"Hum, something wrong with your neck?" Sweet asks having gotten up to get something.

Milo shakes his hoof at him. "Oh yeah, I must have hurt it…" He said before Sweet grabs his head and starts turning it in different directions and lets go after.

"Better?" Sweet asks.

"Yeah…where did you learn how to do that?" Milo asks.

"From an Arapaho medicine buffalo." Sweet said sitting back down.

"Get out of here." Milo says.

"Born and raised with him. My father was an army medic." Sweet stops to show Milo a photo of two ponies, the stallion in a medical uniform and a mare in clothes like the buffaloes on the frontier. "He settled down in the Appaloosa territory after he met my mother."

"No kidding?" Milo asks.

"Nope, I got a sheepskin from Howard U. and a bearskin from my uncle old Iron Cloud." Sweet says showing a tribal necklace. "Halfway through medical school, I was drafted. One day, I am studying gross anatomy in the classroom, the next I am sewing up tough riders on the twin hills in the middle of a battle." Sweet says.

"You were in that bloody battle?" Blitz asks before Cookie came back.

"Main course." Cookie says before everypony said they were full.

Blitz sighs as he prepares to throw it into the fire with everyone else after he left. "Feels like slop from a pirate ship." He said to which everyone agrees as they dump their helpings into the fire in the pot, creating a mushroom cloud.

"I don't even want to know what's in there." Blitz said getting up and leaving after he could have sworn he saw movement.

"Hey Blitz, where you goin?" Audrey asks.

"To see me mum." Blitz says.

They all watch him till he turns around some crates and disappears. "So what now?" Milo asks.

"We got to set up our tents." Vinny says.

Blitz walks up to Mary and smile. "Hey mum." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Hi baby boy. Need something?"

"Wanted to see you as we haven't gotten much time recently." Blitz says.

Mary nods. "We'll we're here. What do you want to talk about?"

"Away from everypony mum." Blitz says leading her away.

Mary chuckles. "Aw, well what do you what to talk about?" She asks after they enough away.

"How have you been mum?" Blitz asks.

Mary smiles. "Just fine. What about you?"

"It's stressful, but it's what I was hired for." Blitz says.

Mary nods. "So what else?"

"I missed not talking to you for quite a while as Celestia is having you run everywhere." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "It's for good reason, but she means well."

"Still, I came back partially to have you back in my life." Blitz says.

Mary hugs him. "I know the feeling."

"Thanks mum." Blitz says hugging her back. "You have seen movement in the dark as well huh?" Blitz asks.

Mary nods. "Yes, it's strange too."

"Best keep an eye open." Blitz says.

Mary grins. "Always."

"Like mother like son." Blitz says making Mary smirk.

"And like pirate to pirate." Mary replied as she set up her tent.

"So you know that bright teenage mechanic we have on the team I have been riding with?" Blitz asks helping her.

Mary grins. "Oh, have an eye on her?"

"Not really, but I think she is falling for me." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitz. Still going after big flanks."

"Hey, she is attracted to me. At least it's better than when they see my eyes." Blitz says sure no one could hear them.

Mary giggles. "Don't worry, I won't tell your eye catcher."

Blitz shakes his head as they finish and roll out both their sleeping bags.

Mary looks at him with a smile. "Going to sleep with your mother like the old days?"

"Yea." Blitz says closing the entrance.

* * *

"Fire, fire!" Blitz heard Milo call.

"I swear I am consider killing him." Mary says.

"You and me both." Blitz says opening up the entrance. "Oh my god, what happened?" Blitz asks seeing the inferno the camp had become.

Mary looks outside and raises an eyebrow. "What did that fool do?"

"I don't. You! You and your friends started this." Blitz says seeing the bug on their tent before it ignited.

Mary pulls him away and grabs their gear. "Don't yell at it. Save as much as you can." She said before running off.

Blitz breathes in deeply as he charges his magic. Blitz attempts to teleport a lot of the gear he sees in the fire out, but only manages to get some.

Blitz groans and puts some of them on before grabbing his gear before he runs to find the rest. "Where are they?" Blitz asks before spotting Anna and Vinyl. "Anna, Vinyl, help get this stuff out of here before it all starts exploding." Blitz orders.

Blitz was saving what he could like everybody else when he heard Rourke yell. "Get us into those caves, move it!"

Everyone grabs the vehicles and what they can carry and run across the bridge before most of them was on it and it started to crack and starts to fall apart. "Too much weight!" Blitz yells before a combination of a truck exploding at the start of the bridge and the thing the bugs came from fell onto the road. "Oh no." Blitz says as truck were starting to explode and the bridge and the platform broke apart and both tilted down, causing all the vehicles and all those not in one to slide and fall. The last thing Blitz saw was some rock hitting him in the face.

* * *

Rourke lit a match in front of his face to give himself some light. "Alright, who is not dead? Sound off." Rourke orders.

Several of the crew groans and they all start talking.

"Milo?" Some start asking.

"Boss?" Octavia started to call with no answer.

"Blitz?" Mary calls.

The silence was evident. "Oh no, oh no, please no." Mary says starting to look around franticly.

Anna and Ania starts to help her as Octavia and Vinyl join in afterward. "Blitz?!" They call. Soon the rest of the Ravens starts looking for their leader.

Blitz groans as somepony lifts up a piece of metal that landed on him. "Hey, I found somepony." Audrey calls.

"Hey beautiful." Blitz says as a light was shone on him, revealing he was bleeding from the head.

Audrey groans as she looks him over. "Don't move. You got a bad injury."

"Blitz." Mary says seeing him.

Blitz smiles and just lifts a hoof in her direction. "Hey mum."

"Sweet, get over here. We need you." Audrey calls.

"On it." Sweet calls running over to them with a large bag.

"Audrey, while he sees to him, give me a damage report." Rourke says.

Audrey sighs before looking them all over. "It's not as bad as it could have been, we totaled rigs three, seven, and fifteen, but the digger looks like it will run, but we are missing nearly fifteen vehicles. Lucky for us, we landed in something soft." Audrey says.

"Told ya, we are going to die." Packard said.

"Still got shovels." Anna said holding up two.

"From this ash, we are standing in the base of a dormant volcano." Mole says before looking up to Helga with his headgear zoomed in. Helga hits him with the flare gun she had before shooting straight up.

"It just keeps going." Helga says as the flare keeps going up.

"Maybe that's our ticket out of here." Vinny says before the flare hits something.

They all watch as the flare bounces off something and starts to go down. "Ash cover, maybe a few feet thick." Mole said. "No wait, the magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano, effectively blocking the exit."

"Vinny, can you blow it up?" Rourke asks.

"Hold on, back up, we are in a volcano. Could it erupt at any moment?" Sweet asks while he attends to the injured.

Vinny nods while fishing through his bags. "Oh yeah, if you're not careful."

"No, no, no, to get this volcano active again and blow would take an explosive force of great magnitude." Mole says causing everyone to look at Vinny.

"What?" He asks putting out the match flame next to the box of dynamite.

"But if we blew the top off that thing, we would have a straight shot to the surface. Mr. Thatch, what do you think?" Rourke asks before everybody else starts noticing that Milo was not amongst them or with the other injured.

"You guys better find him." Blitz groans as he scratches at his bandages on his head.

"Mole, have the digger clear a path as we search." Helga orders as Sweet and Audrey help Blitz up.

Mole manically laughs as he rushes to the digger before starting it up. "Dig! Dig!" He cheers moving along.

They started moving as they soon heard Milo yelling ahead of them. "So what you said, how you think of me, huh?" Audrey teased.

Blitz blushes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Audrey smirks. "Uh huh."

Blitz smiles a bit. "Curiosity sake, what did you hear?"

Audrey giggles. "Hey beautiful."

Blitz looks forward again. "Ah, generic wake up line. Where's our stowaways?" Audrey nods her head behind them and he sees them trudging along with a few scratches. "Ah, good."

"So this is what you look like. I always picture you as having a brown coat or mane for some reason." Audrey says.

Blitz just poked her coat. "There's your reason."

"So you lost your outfit in the fire?" Sweet asks.

"Yeah, took it off to sleep as it was quite stuffy." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "We'll find it."

"No need, I can get other replicas by order, the main concern now is…am I hallucinating or is their light up ahead?" Blitz asks.

Audrey and Sweet look ahead and gasps before picking up the pace. "Finally, out of deep dark caves." Sweet said.

"Yeah, maybe some water too. Right Blitz? Blitz?" Audrey asks and looks over to see his head slump over. "Blitz?" She asks shaking him.

"Give him some time, he hasn't recovered. In fact, he hasn't even started." Sweet says.

Audrey groans worriedly before the drill breaks through the wall and light pours in to show what they never could believe. A large ancient city on a plateau of water that seems to form waterfalls.

"Oh man, he is missing out." Audrey says.

"Hey, check it, it's Milo." Sweet said pointing to Milo staring at the edge of the cliff who turned to them when the drill went through. "Milo, I gotta hand it to you, you really came through." Sweet says before they were surrounded by ponies in huge masks. The lead one starts talking in a language none of them understood.

"Um…Mr. Thatch, I believe this is your cue." Rourke said.

Milo steps forward and starts trying to talk to them. Within a few words, the lead one takes off the mask to reveal a blue mare pony with white stripes like a zebra. They keep talking until they started speaking in Prench.

"They speak my language." Mole says before gesturing her closer and whispers something into her ear, causing her to punch Mole in the face.

"Oh, I like her." Sweet says.

Audrey chuckles as Mole tries to walk back before collapsing. Soon the rest took off their masks, revealing they were all ponies like the mare and starts getting them. Eventually, Rourke attempts Equin. "We are explorers from the surface world, we come in peace."

All the tribe ponies tilt their heads at him with a raised eyebrow. "Welcome to the city of Atlantis." The mare finally says. "Come, you must meet my father." The mare says before dragging Milo along.

"Squad B and C, head back and salvage what you can. The rest come with us." Rourke orders.

After bringing up a few trucks, they started making their way across the bridge. "You think he will be ok?" Twilight asks Audrey as they watch over Blitz and the rest of the wounded.

Audrey nods. "Yeah, from what I've seen, he's a real tough bastard."

"Not sure about the last part, but he is tough. So I noticed you're still wearing Blitz coat from when we traveled through the snowed over area." Twilight says.

Audrey looks to herself. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." She said looking it over.

"Oh that all, miss teen?" Twilight asks.

Audrey looks to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I notice you have been getting close to him over the last few months." Twilight says.

Audrey blushes. "No I haven't."

"Your blush speaks volumes and trust me if I a mostly antisocial mare most of my life has noticed, then you won't convinced anypony." Twilight says.

Audrey glares at her. "Shut up."

"Let me guess, the dark mysterious never let you see what he looks like under his outfit got you interested?" Twilight asks.

Audrey stares at her. "What the heck are you talking about? I was thinking about the ship."

"Trust me that is just the surface. Audrey, right, what do you think about him so far?" Twilight asks smirking.

Audrey stares at her till she sighs. "He's amazing. I want to figure him out and I'm hoping he gives me a chance."

"He will. Blitzy has a big heart, trust me. Oh, want to guess what his eye color is?" Twilight asks.

"I'll guess blue like his mom's." Audrey says.

"Nope." Twilight says.

Audrey leans forward. "Then what?"

"Golden yellow." Twilight says smirking.

Audrey goes wide eyed and leans closer. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, he always wears sunglasses or his outfit to hide them mostly. Last thing he wants is to be mobbed by mares."

Audrey looks over to the rest of the mares mostly asleep. "Yeah, too late."

"Oh, this is without his eyes. With his eyes, mobbed in the street." Twilight jokes.

Audrey rolls her eyes. "You do realize I'm young, right?"

"Sixteen isn't that young, besides you've already graduated, haven't you?" Twilight asks.

Audrey huffs. "I made your gear system for the wagons and trains, plus a cooling system."

"My point exactly and Blitz will need all the good engineers he can trust that he can get for the Raven." Twilight says smirking.

Audrey glares at her. "Why do you care for the guild now? You didn't back then."

"Times change. To tell the truth, I was jealous of it." Twilight says.

Audrey raises an eyebrow. "Really, you, jealous?"

Twilight shrugs. "It comes with life. Now, do you like him or not?"

"What's your story with him?" Audrey asks trying to change the subject.

Twilight sighs. "I knew him since we were foals. Fell in love with him before he left and when he came back, I said it."

"Really, that is it?" Audrey asks.

"Well when we first met, he did fall onto me from a ledge above." Twilight says.

Audrey holds up some hooves and does air quotes. "Your flying angel?"

Twilight smiles. "More like my fallen angel who I want to help."

"So tell me, from what I heard from the others in the Ravens, Blitz loves flying, what is the story there?" Audrey asks.

Twilight sighs. "Ever since he was taken to a Wonderbolt show, he wanted to be able to fly like them and like his mother. He wants to fly with her."

"The impossible sort of dream huh?" Audrey asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I'm just hoping…I can find it for him."

"I see. Man, he is so going to be unhappy he wasn't conscious for entering the fabled city." Audrey says.

* * *

Blitz has an incredibly sour look on his face as he sulks. "You okay?" Audrey asks sitting by him.

Blitz huffs. "No."

Audrey giggles. "Oh, let me guess, you are pissed that you didn't see the big city before entering it?"

Blitz growls. "What do you think? And why am I placed in this…tent…pillow filled…okay, it's like a Saddle Abria tent in the palace and that was for private reason?"

"You're here because you got hit hard in the face with a stone and busted your head open a bit." Audrey says.

"Alright…Audrey, we still have my journal?" Blitz asks checking his watch.

Audrey nods and takes out a book from her bag. "Here." She said giving it to him before leaning on him.

"You mind making the entry for me?" Blitz asks.

Audrey looks up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, kind of need a little help." Blitz says looking into Audrey's eyes for the first time.

Audrey blinks as she stares before reaching for his journal. "Yeah, sure." She said still looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Day Forty-four, we found it. The lost city of Atlantis. I sadly didn't get to see it coming in an accident happened that was started by bugs. I despise those kind of fire starting bugs more than anything at this moment." Blitz starts.

Audrey hums and nods as she writes while still looking at him. "What else?"

"Just letting you get it all written before continuing. Now than, because of this injury, Audrey is making this entry for me. I hope to get up soon enough to look around Atlantis and meet the citizens of this lost culture." Blitz says.

Audrey nods as she keeps writing. "Anything else?"

"Audrey seems to like my eyes and when I get back, find somepony to make me a replica of my mystogan outfit, which most was lost during the incident." Blitz says.

Audrey keeps writing. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, so you don't seem surprise by them." Blitz says.

Audrey smirks. "Your marefriend told me." She said closing the book and putting it away.

"I see, so how do you like them?" Blitz asks.

Audrey chuckles before slowly pushing him down and looks him over. "Pretty cool."

"Noticing any effects on you?" Blitz asks.

Audrey shakes her head. "Nah, nothing."

"Yet, you are on top of me." Blitz says.

Audrey looks down and blushes a bit as she was straddling him. "Um…well…I still don't feel anything."

"Now you see why I keep them hidden mostly." Blitz says.

Audrey tries to blink. "Um…well…I don't…stupid stallion. Why do I want to kiss you?"

"I think my eyes have an innate ability to attract the opposite gender. Mum told me my pops had the same problem when he was alive." Blitz says laying her head onto his shoulder.

Audrey blushes. "Re…really?"

"Yeah. You feel different not looking into them anymore?" Blitz says.

Audrey sighs as she lets her head hand beside him. "Yes, I actually feel different."

"Oh tell me." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "Well, I actually feel…warmer. But I don't have the coat anymore."

Blitz smiles as he lays back down with her on top of him.

Audrey looks to him slightly. "So…what now? Besides…I'm still…well young."

"That is up to you and you want to know a secret, Celestia never fixed the laws with the herd laws." Blitz says.

Audrey lifts her head up a bit. "Really? So then, me and the others can…?"

"She never set an age of consent in the herd act so I could marry you right now and it would be legal." Blitz says.

Audrey lifts herself up and looks at him before quickly leaning down and kisses him once before quickly pulling back and covers her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said blushing.

"I'm not." Blitz says pulling her close.

Audrey keeps blushing as she was held close before she just relaxes. "Blitz?"

"Yeah?" Blitz asks.

Audrey sits up a bit. "Do you think you can live with this?"

"Atlantis or having you?" Blitz asks.

"Me." She said laying down a bit.

"Oh yeah." Blitz says. "In fact, I can sponsor you and your pops so you two can build that machine shop of yours if you want." Blitz offers.

Audrey looks surprised at him. "Really?"

"I got money. Would your pops mind if we do some advertisements there though?" Blitz asks.

Audrey rubs the back of her head. "Going to have to check with him."

"That is fine. I was thinking maybe one sign and maybe some buckets for each individual field our guild is in." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "Thanks Blitz."

"So any chance you will help me up to look around?" Blitz asks smiling.

Audrey nods and gets off of him. "Yeah, come on." She said helping him up.

"Thank you. So how is Twilight and Daring taking this?" Blitz asks.

Audrey smirks. "All over the place."

"Oh boy." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "The others are keeping them in check."

"Thankfully. Whoa." Blitz says looking out into the city.

Audrey smiles as she holds him up. "My reaction too."

"So we speak to the leader yet?" Blitz asks.

"Not yet." Audrey says.

"I want to meet with him." Blitz says.

Audrey nods and starts leading him to the high tower. "Really likes water." She said as the guards let them through.

"Looks like it is overflowing to me." Blitz says.

Audrey shrugs. "Well it's a water town."

"Where is the water coming from?" Blitz asks looking back at it one last time before they see Rourke, Milo, and Helga waiting.

"Hey Rourke, look who is up." Audrey says.

Rourke looks over and smiles. "Ah, good. Now the real meeting can begin."

"I'll help him in." Audrey says before setting him down as they wait.

Blitz sighs as he set down. "Thanks."

Audrey smiled as they wait. After a few moments, a familiar Atlantean mare came back and lead them to the king's chamber. The mare leads them to an old stallion and bows before she starts talking to him in the unknown language that Blitz was assuming was Atlantian. The two go back and forth while Milo checked his note most likely translating. Blitz could tell that the king was displeased at their presence by his body language and tone.

Blitz sighs. "We might be forced to leave."

"You understand them?" Rourke asks.

"Not a word, but the body language of the king, I assume, he is doesn't seem pleased with our presence." Blitz says.

Rourke frowns. "And just what are we going to do then?"

"Time to sweet talk them commander. I think they are a caring people from what I seen, so bring up our wounded and how some cannot be moved or it will endanger their lives." Blitz whispers to him.

Milo leans over and tries to talk to the mare in their language.

"Your majesty, on behalf of my crew. It is an honor to be welcomed to your city." Rourke starts.

"You presume much. To think you are welcome here." The king says.

Blitz shakes his head as he looks away. "Kicked out."

"But sir, we have come a long way looking for…" Rourke was cut off by the king.

"I know what you seek and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain." The king says.

Both Helga and Rourke looks surprised. "What could we be searching, but the existence of the city itself?"

"But we are peaceful explorers' ponies of science." Rourke says causing the king to chuckle.

"And yet you bring weapons." The king says.

"There will always be danger in exploring the unknown. We have lost many of our crew already to the dangers of even getting this far on the road." Rourke says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "And insects, vampires, scorpion creatures." He mumbled to himself.

The king is silent as he seems to be thinking. "Sir, if you want us gone so badly. We will need to time rest and recover many of our crew are too injured to move without endangering their lives." Rourke says.

The king sighs. "Only until we can heal and keep them safe. Then you may stay, but you must be gone once you are healed up."

"Thank you your highness." Rourke says before they start to leave.

"Pardon me sir, but there is something I would like to ask you." Blitz says.

The king leans forward. "Yes?"

"Would you know anything about this ancient ship we have uncovered on the surface?" Blitz says before using his magic to create a life sized illusion that allowed them all to see the Raven as it flies through the sky from one of Blitz's memories.

The king and guards looks to it in surprise.

"Would you happen to have any knowledge on the ancient ship?" Blitz asks.

They all shake their heads at that.

"I see, thank you." Blitz says dispelling the illusion.

Audrey sighs as she helps him up again. "Want to see the city?"

"Sure." Blitz says.

After they left, the Atlanteans started talking again. "Father, are you certain you have never seen anything like that?" The mare asks.

"No Kida. That was not Atlantean." The king says.

Kida looks to where they left. "Then what was it?"

"Something ancient maybe before Atlantis' time. We were not the first advanced civilization." The king says.

Kida just looks worried where the image was.

"That one might be different. He seeks answers for something a mystery even to us." The king says.

Kida nods. "Yes, something that even we might not have the answers to."

"On another note, your heart has softened a thousand years ago. You would have slain them on site." The king says as he lays down.

Kida looks to him. "A thousand years ago, the streets were lit and our people didn't scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city." Kida says lighting the lamp above the king with her crystal.

"The people are content." The king says.

"They do not know any better. We were once a great people now we live in ruins. The kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen. If these strangers can unlock the secrets of our past, they may just save our future." Kida says.

The king sighs as he shakes his head. "Then we might fall even further."

"Father, our way of life is dying." Kida says.

The king only sighs. "Our way of life is preserved. Kida, when you take the throne, you will understand." The king says.

* * *

"So having fun?" Blitz asks Daring and Twilight as the others discuss what happened.

They both grin. "Yep."

"So I heard you had a talk with Audrey." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes. "Yeah, needed to figure out what she was up to."

"And push her to me." Blitz adds.

Twilight frowns. "No I didn't."

"Ya did Twi." Blitz says looking her in the eye.

Twilight keeps frowning at him before sighing. "Yes, I did."

"Good girl." Blitz says patting her head lightly.

Twilight pushes his hoof away. "Cut that out."

"Oh that's so cute." Vinyl says watching.

She gets some water splashed in her face.

"Twi, be nice, ok?" Blitz asks.

Twilight huffs. "Fine."

"Besides, we are here in Atlantis, a fabled city." Blitz says getting her excited again.

Twilight giggles as she looks around. "Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Not really." Blitz says.

"Oh, are you still unhappy you didn't get to see it coming in?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz just frowns.

They all giggle at his reaction. "Oh relax, I got pictures." Vinyl says holding up a camera.

"So how has Rainbow and the other wonderbolts taking this?" Blitz asks Spitfire.

Spitfire shrugs. "Well, I ordered them not to fly for safety reasons and respect."

"Rainbow?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow grumbles as she messed with her tied wings.

"Want to fly huh?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow glares at him. "What do you think?"

Blitz walks over and leans on her. "You want to either be loved on or fly." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "What's yer offer?"

Blitz looks her in the eyes. "What are you?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow gets confused. "What?"

Blitz smirk as she starts to lean on him. "So?"

Rainbow sighs. "You, me, private tent, now."

"Sorry Rainbow, you will have to wait, I am injured." Blitz reminds.

Rainbow groans. "Hate you."

"Rainbow, how about you be Blitz's nurse for a while and give Daring a break?" Twilight asks.

Rainbow sighs. "Fine. Where's the kit?"

"Oh, no need for a kit. You just have to take care of him." Twilight says making Rainbow smirk as she finally go the meaning.

Blitz sweats. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to get much sleep?"

"Oh don't worry you. I will hold you the entire time you sleep." Rainbow says.

Blitz sighs. "Well, maybe a walk around, grab some local food and drink and head back to the tent? Sound good?"

"I'll follow you." Rainbow says wrapping a hoof around him.

Blitz chuckles as he leads her alone. "Such a great mare."

"I'll join you both." Octavia says.

Blitz smiles. "Now that, I don't mind."

Octavia smiles as they walked off together.

"So since you're playing matchmaker, got your eye on any other mares for Blitzy?" Vinyl whispers into Twilight ear.

Twilight taps her chin. "Don't know. I would have to ask Celestia and Luna who else can be good."

"Why not Octy there?" Vinyl suggestively teased.

Twilight smiles. "Maybe, going to need more time though."

"So how you doing to slip a sixteen year old into a wedding?" Vinyl whispers.

Twilight covers her face with her hoof. "Going to need to brush up on laws."

"Want a tip?" Sunny asks lying nearby.

Twilight looks to her. "What idea do you have?"

"The rules regarding a herd never had an age specified." Sunny says.

Twilight looks to her surprised. "Really, so he can somepony even younger?"

"Yeah, this law was set back centuries ago. I think back then, there was an unwritten rule that sixteen year olds could or even fourteen year olds could marry." Sunny says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "So what's the limit?"

"Never established on either. Mostly it is up to consent from the mares and if they become too unhappy, they can leave anytime they want." Sunny says.

Twilight leans closer. "You do realize how that law can be abused by mares?"

"Mares have been the dominate factor and heads of government for a long time, but males also have to agree. Also there are strict rules and inspections to make sure neither the mare nor stallion are forced into it and no more than one stallion is allowed." Sunny says.

Twilight frowns. "I mean the mares taken advantage. How do you know they just marry for the money and fame and then divorce once they have it and take it, leaving the stallion with nothing?"

"It's not a perfect system and as for money. Strict rule imposed on that as well so they can't instantly divorce as soon as they marry." Sunny says.

Twilight huffs. "Got it all planned out, don't she?"

"No, it took a few decades of work and trial and error." Sunny says.

Twilight sighs as she rolls her eyes. "So what about you?"

"Oh, keeping my options open for now, but Blitz is fun to mess with." Sunny says smiling as inwardly she realized she should send her student some books on laws.

Twilight sighs. "So, young as long as they know consent?"

"Yeah, though maybe my family should change or update some of the laws." Sunny says.

Twilight looks to her. "You're related to Princess Celestia?"

"You could say that." Sunny says as Twilight, for the first time, realized she was an alicorn.

Twilight checks her over. "Are you sure you want to spend time with him?"

"Well, kind of stuck with the expedition till the end." Sunny reminds her as the gears in Twilight's head turn and she starts planning.

Twilight hums as she walks away. "I have to go."

'Why do I think Twilight will be aiding me with Blitzy from now on?' Sunny thinks.

* * *

"It has been two days since we arrived in Atlantis. The citizens here are nice and very helpful. Most of us have been learning about them. Rourke and Helga have taken to learning and instructing their warriors. Mole has been trying to flirt with some of the mare and keeps getting punched to my amusement. Audrey has been spending time with me and helping me around. Vinny, we have had to watch him to make sure he doesn't blow something or somepony up by accident. As for Milo, he has been gone quite a while." Blitz says as Audrey writes it down in his journal.

Audrey smirks as she writes a bit extra in her spot. "Anything else?"

"What did you add?" Blitz asks.

Audrey giggles. "Nothing." She said closing the book and holding it out of his reach.

"Come on Audrey." Blitz says trying to reach for it best he could as he lays on the bed.

Audrey shakes her head and sticks her tongue out teasingly. "Nope."

"Come on." Blitz says as Audrey keeps smiling.

Audrey smirks. "Nope."

"Oh?" Blitz asks before pushing her hind hooves, making her fall into his waiting hooves. "How about now?"

Audrey smirks. "Still have to work for it."

Blitz chuckles and before starting to tickle her. "How about now?"

Audrey laughs as she tries to keep him away. "Never." She laughs out.

Blitz smirks before kissing her. "Now?" Blitz asks breaking the kiss.

Audrey tries to breath before holding the book to him. "Here. Enjoy." She said resting on him.

Blitz chuckles as he opens the book to the entry. "Blitz has been more flirty than usual and caught him staring at my flank." He reads before looking to Audrey. "Really?"

Audrey smiles as she snuggles into his side. "Mmh hmm." She mumbled.

"Note made by Audrey." Blitz says as he writes. "So you want to know what I think of it?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods into his coat. "Oh yeah." She said giggling.

"It's very well developed and I wonder if it won't get better since you are only sixteen." Blitz says.

Audrey smirks. "Really, more bigger and better? Something for you to kneed like dough?" She teases.

"Huh, so I told you what I thought. Now it is your turn. I caught you staring at my flank a few times." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "Well, I think you have such a well-toned flank, I can't but help think of what you can do to me with it."

"Oh, want to be a mother so soon?" Blitz jokes.

Audrey waves him off. "Nah, just thinking though, it gives me shivers."

"I bet it does." Blitz says before pecking her cheek.

Audrey blushes and sits up a bit. "What do you think of me, truly?"

"I think the most honest thing would be when you found me." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "And that is?"

"You are beautiful." Blitz says making her smile.

Audrey giggles as she hugs him. "Aw, you're great too."

"So what do you think about this place?" Blitz asks.

Audrey smiles. "Pretty great. I could live my life here, but I won't be home without the kind of work I do."

"Same, although I would love to study and learn from their magic." Blitz says.

Audrey shrugs. "If they use magic."

"You know, let's go exploring." Blitz says trying to get up.

Audrey smiles and helps him up. "You still have that injury."

"Yeah, didn't help Sweet found I also had a broken rib yesterday." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles before stopping at the tent flap. "One last question?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Audrey grins. "What would you like to do to my flank?"

"If I wasn't injured, I would considered rutting you." Blitz says.

Audrey blushes heavily. "Really? Right here, where they might hear?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Audrey giggles. "Naughty stallion. You are more perverted than I thought."

"And that makes you?" Blitz asks.

Audrey shrugs. "I don't know. How about giving me a teaser and I'll tell you?"

"I'll invite you to spend the night in my room alone when I heal." Blitz says using a hoof to stroke her flank.

Audrey moans. "That feels good." She said leaning into him.

"Oh, there is your taste." Blitz says.

Audrey shivers against his hoof. "Can…can we…go now?"

"Sure Audrey, lead the way." Blitz says.

Audrey shivers as she leads him through the city and ends up going through the markets in a partially destroyed area. "Must have been damaged in the sinking." She said as she looks around at all the fish, fish, more fish. "Huh, not a lot of room, but they are making the best of it."

"Yeah, you mind taking me to the water?" Blitz asks.

Audrey looks to him confused before leading him to the water. "Why do you need water?"

"I feel like swimming a bit. Want to lose those overalls and join me?" Blitz asks.

Audrey smiles and carefully puts him in the water score walking away to hide from the crowd. "Want to watch?" She asks teasingly as she starts to take off her clothes.

"I have a front row seat." Blitz says relaxing on the edge.

Audrey giggles as she slowly stripes out of her clothes before pushing them to the side and slowly walks to the water. "What do you think?" She asks shaking her flank more.

"I think you are still beautiful." Blitz says as they start swimming.

Audrey smiles as they swim along and farther out the water. "Do you ever think these guys can return to the surface?"

"Yes I do and something that can help is the energy signature under us in the water here." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs as she swims close to him before they start floating in the water. "You really think they would let you take a power source?"

"No, it's residual energy of a power source. Mostly, I'm hoping we can use it to figure out a way to power the Raven." Blitz says wrapping a hoof around Audrey's flank.

Audrey smiles. "Reverse engineer huh? Or maybe we can have a piece of the source. Would be cool to have that."

"Yeah. So feel like diving?" Blitz asks before charging his magic.

Audrey looks to him. "But…breathing?"

Blitz finishes casting his spell. "Won't be much of a problem. Trust me." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "Give me breath under there if needed?"

Blitz smiles. "I would kiss you and bring you up."

Audrey nods. "Alright. Let's go."

Blitz and Audrey dive underwater and oddly enough, Audrey didn't feel the need to breathe to her surprise. Blitz smiles as he swims deeper with her as he watches her reaction as she tries to keep up with his better swimming.

They saw more ruins and sees something in what looks like a dome. Blitz, seeing this, swims towards it. Audrey tilts her head and follows behind as she keeps looking around the strange ruins. Entering, Blitz swims around the thing in the center. After looking at it for a while, Blitz comes to a conclusion and casts another spell to create an air pocket at that location. "Air manipulation is so useful." Blitz says.

Audrey screams as she fell to the ground and takes a deep breath. "What the?"

"I am very good at magic." Blitz says creating several wisps of light. "I think this is the source of the energy and maybe a generator of some kind." Blitz says.

Audrey tilts her head as she looks to the large metal sphere. "Really?" Audrey asks.

"Yeah, give me a moment. I have something I can use to measure the output." Blitz says fumbling through his pants. "Ah, here it is." Blitz says holding out a device.

Audrey leans in. "What is that?"

"It's a machine. I will give you the blueprints for it when we return to the Raven." Blitz says attaching a few wires to the surface of the metal sphere and waits for the results.

Audrey leans closer. "What's it saying?"

"Audrey, you would say the best generator we currently can make is those used for airships right?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods. "Yeah, best one around."

"It have tested the highest military grade with this in secret. It registered a two thousand on the scale, look at this thing's results." Blitz says showing her the device registered a forty thousand rounded down.

Audrey's jaw drops. "But…but…how?"

"This thing is smaller and twenty times more powerful." Blitz says.

Audrey tries to look the sphere over to find anything important. "How…how is this possible?"

"I don't know maybe a larger version of this could power the Raven fully." Blitz says getting excited.

Audrey frowns. "We still have to find it."

"Audrey, let's take this thing apart." Blitz says starting to scan it with magic.

Audrey sighs. "Fine." She said helping him.

After a few hours, both ponies stopped. "I think we got all we will need right?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods as she wipes the sweat from her head. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Now, want me to stroke that flank of yours?" Blitz teased.

Audrey blushes and looks to him shocked. "Wha…what?"

"You like it, don't you?" Blitz asks.

Audrey gulps a bit. "Yeah. I…kinda do." She said turning around and rubbing the back of her head.

Blitz smirk as he wraps her in a hug, careful to avoid his broken rib. Audrey smiles a bit and puts her head under his and nuzzles him. "You really are great Blitz."

"So you figured the thing out in no time." Blitz says stroking her flank.

Audrey moans. "Yeah…what about it?"

"You are a genius." Blitz says before bringing her into a full kiss with his tongue invading her mouth. Audrey goes wide eyed and squeaks before stopping for a bit before her eyes became half lidded and soon falls into the kiss and grabs his head, bringing him in closer. Blitz chuckles into her mouth as they lasted for a few minutes before he separated. "Like it?"

Audrey giggles drunkenly. "Pretty awesome."

"Come on, we best get back before we are missed." Blitz says stroking her flank once more.

Audrey nods. "Yeah, we better."

* * *

Blitz and Audrey arrive back at the camp where they see an Atlantian stallion arguing with Kida.

"What's going on?" Audrey asks.

Blitz shrugs and gets closer as they continue to argue.

"Basically that one is a noble that either wants to kill or enslave us." Milo says.

They both look to Milo standing by. "How did this hap…Mole?" Blitz asks deadpan.

"No, apparently he is a part of a faction that wants the Atlanteans to go out and conquer." Milo says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "They do realize they are underwater, right? Without a suit or sub, the pressure would kill them."

"Apparently many don't realize how far underground they are." Milo says.

Blitz sighs. "I'm tempted to grab one and the whole fraction and shove that one underwater and they can watch how far they are."

"Don't Blitz, just let the princess handle this." Audrey says fixing her hat.

Blitz huffs. "It's failing."

"Come on back to your tent. Sweet has to do a check up on you." Audrey says.

Blitz sighs. "Fine." He said walking back with her.

Audrey smiles as he sets him down in his tent. "Relax, I'll get Sweet and tell him you're ready." She said looking him over before kissing his forehead. "Bye sweetie." She said leaving.

"See you soon." Blitz says.

Audrey giggles as she walks out and he relaxes on the large amount of pillows. "Why those that faction sound familiar?" He asks himself before Sweets entered the tent. "Oh boy. Am I facing more of the dreaded needles?" He asks humorously.

Sweet chuckles before digging into his bag and takes out a giant needle making Blitz's eyes widen. "Nope, that's the bore." He said throwing it behind him before grabbing some rubbing alcohol and bandages.

"So how are the other injured doing?" Blitz asks.

Sweet smiles. "Doing fine. We got almost all of wounded up and walking. Just need heavy injuries like you to be fixed."

"We only have till we all heal up before the king tries to get us to leave." Blitz says.

Sweet nods. "Yeah, so we are trying to record as most as we can at this point."

"You know, it's only a matter of time before an idiot like that guy does something stupid." Blitz says adjusting his sunglasses.

Sweet sighs. "At least we might be able to show proof it exists."

"We at least are getting a lot of pictures." Blitz says.

Sweet chuckles. "Yeah, makes you wonder how much Milo has."

"Haven't seen him much. You think he is going native?" Blitz asks.

Sweet shrugs. "Maybe or maybe he is just trying to figure out the mysterious of everything."

"Guess either is plausible." Blitz says before they heard somepony hit the ground.

Blitz groans as he gets up and looks outside. "Oh, that's gotta hurt." Sweet said after peeking his head out seeing the noble on the ground with Kida huffing as she fixes her hoof.

"Whoa, seems the princess had enough and punched the stallion like she did to Mole." Blitz says smiling.

Sweet chuckles. "Told ya, I like her."

"Well you got some competition." Blitz jokes.

Sweet rolls his eyes and pushes him back into tent and starts bandaging him. "Yeah, but I'm not going after her."

Blitz chuckled as Sweet examined him to check his rib.

Sweet hums. "Well, your bone is starting to graft on its own. Give it time and you can start moving normally."

"Thankfully I'm starting to get tired of relying on others just to walk around." Blitz says.

Sweet raises an eyebrow at him. "Really, hoping to get it on?"

"Not in that way Sweet." Blitz says picking up on the hidden joke.

Sweet chuckles before packing his things up. "Alright. Sleep tight." He said leaving.

"I see, that means my nurse is coming." Blitz says.

Sweet laughs as he left and Rainbow and Daring comes back in with them smiling at them. "Hey Blitz." Rainbow said.

"One more than I was expecting." Blitz says.

They both smile before going to him and carefully tucks him in. "So ready for another warm night?" Daring asks.

"Oh you staying too?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks up at him. "Want me to go?"

"No, just thought you would still be researching the city nonstop." Blitz says.

"Know that from experience when you were studying ruins?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz was silent, but Daring could swear he was sweating, making her smirk.

Daring sighs. "Let's get some rest. Blitzy here needs his bedtime."

"Oh I know. You know Daring, should we try and get Rarity to make us nurse outfits when we get back to Equestria?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz goes wide eyed as Daring smirks. "Yes, we most definitely should. Should we get skimpy or normal?"

"Normal, he has to work for skimpy." Rainbow says smirking.

Blitz keeps sweating. "Could you girls cut that out?"

"Should we sister?" Rainbow ask.

Daring shakes her head. "Nah, plus we should get a stripper version that is very easy to rip off. How else would he get all of us in one room?" She said smirking.

"You want to include everypony? You are shameless." Rainbow teases.

They hear a thump and look down to see Blitz passed out while having a heavy blush as they look to see he had pitched himself up. "Wow, that's big." Rainbow said as Daring smirks.

"So I'm going to start keeping score with when one of us does that. Whose comment would you say finished him, me or you?" Daring asks.

Rainbow looks proud. "Me."

"Ok, I will let you have that one." Daring says laying next to Blitz and covering him with her wing.

Rainbow grins. "Awesome, but what are we going to do with that?" She said pointing to him.

"I think a ring from him will do." Daring says.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "I meant this thing." She said poking his lower half and it wobbles a bit.

"Have at it, I got this." Daring says smiling.

Rainbow glares at her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping him warm." Daring says smirking. Rainbow rolls her eyes before putting her head under the sheets. "Remember to swallow ever so often." Daring teases as she rest against him.

* * *

Blitz and the mares awoke with a start when they heard fighting. Blitz quickly leapt up and looks outside to see the Atlanteans fighting Atlanteans.

"What the?" He asks himself before Anna passes by with a sword. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks grabbing her.

"I think somepony has started a coup." Anna says.

"Oh great and we can't tell who is who." Blitz says.

Anna gives him a dagger. "That's why I'm going to find Kida." She before running off.

"Great, just perfect. Now I don't know whether or not to attack an Atlantean." Blitz says before going with Daring and Rainbow to find Rourke. "You know who is hostile to us?" Blitz asks.

Rourke shakes his head as he pushes one away into the water. "No, we are trying not to fight."

Blitz sighs before he takes a look around. "Where are the stowaways?"

Helga pushes another away with a kick. "No idea. We haven't seen them yet."

"Last I heard, they were going to meet with Kida and try and see if they could get the princess to convince her father to extend our visit." Daring says.

Blitz growls. "Alright, you two stay here. I'm going to go get them." He said to Rainbow and Daring before running off.

"You're still injured." Daring calls.

"Do I look like I care?!" He calls back as he runs up the temple.

Blitz huffs as he kept pushing the Atlanteans aside as he ran up to the throne room and bursts through the door to find the king lying on his throne, weak and slightly bleeding and a stallion standing over him with a sword as another stallion fights Kida.

Blitz groans as he rushes to the stallion over the king and Blitz rushed him and rams him over the throne before carefully taking the king and takes him away to the edge of the doorway as Sweet comes up. "Take care of him." Blitz said going back in.

"Got it." Sweet says as Anna stabs the pony Kida was fighting from behind.

Blitz growls as he keeps looking around and can't find the others before walking up to the stallion who he knocked over. "I'm normally a calm pony. But you kinda screwed the pooch." He said before picking him up by his neck. "Where are they?" He hissed.

"Go to hell sl…" The stallion try to say when Blitz stabbed him through his hoof and twists the knife.

Blitz growls and huffs in his face. "Where and maybe I'll you live?"

"Screw yo…" The stallion says before yelling as Blitz forced the knife to cut through his hoof until it was out.

Blitz snorts and grips him hard by the neck and smashes him into the ground, creating a crater. "Where?!" Blitz yells as he stabs his dagger into his leg joint.

The stallion groans as he tries to sit up. "Alright, those bitches are ahhhhhhh!" He yells out as Blitz breaks the joint apart before slicing through it and tears it off.

Blitz growls as he holds his leg up to his face. "Try again and be nice. See this face?" He asks pointing to himself as he remained calm. "This is the face the enemy sees before they die and you want to know the definition of insanity? Doing the same fucking thing, over and over again. Congratulations, I'm going to make you go insane and make you die and come back so I can kill again. Now, WHERE?!" He yells stabbing him in the kidney.

The stallion yells out as Anna leads Kida out and shuts the door behind them. "Yeah, you don't want him to be that way at you." Anna warns to her.

Blitz huffs as he cleans his blade with the stallion's leftover clothes. "Bastard. But ship off to where? You're on a plateau. Where could you go?" He asks himself to the cut open stallion with two of his legs cut off.

"Alright, alright! Our lord is taking them to force them to use their magic to release one of our greatest weapons. It is in a secret cave known only to Atlanteans." The stallion says.

Blitz nods. "Good. Now I'm going to kill you." He said aiming his dagger.

"You said you would let me go!" The stallion yells.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "I said maybe." He said before throwing the dagger and walks up and takes the dagger as he walks out and pushes open the door to find Kida, Anna, Sweet and the king nearby. "Where's this secret cave that holds a powerful weapon?"

"There is no weapon." The king says.

"Than what are they doing forcing the mares there to release with magic?" Blitz asks.

"Oh no." The king says as he realizes something. "More than a thousand years ago, we were attacked by a monster made of pure magma. We barely managed to seal it away. Many of our kind argued we should try and use the creature to return ourselves to glory." The king says.

Blitz frowns. "Unfortunately, that's to return to the surface and take it over. Yeah, they might get up to the over world, but the taking over part, not happening. Where is this place?"

"Show them the way, they are now as much a part of this as we are." The king says to the warriors. "Kida, bring the scholar you have been talking to and the two leaders. We will need to do something." The king says.

Kida nods and rushes off as Blitz groans as he sat down. "Dang, bull rushing that guy was a bad idea."

"You shouldn't strain yourself. You still have a broken rib." Sweet says.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, you forget that when trying to save a life."

"You're going, aren't you?" Sweet asks.

"Yes." Blitz says getting up.

Anna shakes her head. "Okay, but wait until we everyone together." She said before flying off.

Blitz shakes his head before walking. 'Be safe girls.' Blitz thinks as Audrey makes her way to him.

Audrey leans down to him before looking him over. "You okay?" She asks checking his head.

"I'm fine, but the idiots who started this coup are trying to unleash a monster made pure magma. They think they can control it apparently and they took most of the stowaways to release it." Blitz says.

Audrey raises an eyebrow. "Good that you're fine, bad they are doing that. And…" She said before slapping him. "Don't do stupid things again."

"Can't promise that as we are about to go rescue them and I'm going, injured or not." Blitz says.

"Geez you're almost as stubborn as my poppy." Audrey says.

Blitz grins. "Yep, still have that charm on me."

"He gets that from me." Mary says dragging a struggling Atlantean before snapping his neck.

Blitz smiles. "And my dad's good looks."

"Meh, your dad was never much of a looker." Mary says in denial.

"That was fun, just like the good old days, right Kidd?" Black Mane asks.

Mary nods. "Yep, just trying to take over island and towns."

Kida looks to Blitz. "They lived most of their lives at sea and mostly it was everything up for grabs. You had to fight to get anything, including a home." Blitz says.

Kida just raises an eyebrow. "Strange."

"We can talk about that in detail later." Blitz says getting up as a warrior starts leading the way.

"Wait, you will need more to take them on." Kida says.

Blitz nods. "Yes and a faster way to get there than by boat. I need to talk to Milo." He said trying to find him.

"Come with me. I will show you." Kida says showing him to what looked like a stone statue of a marine animal with vines growing on it.

Blitz looks it over. "What about it?"

Kida inserts her crystal before moving it and to Blitz's shock and amazement, it started levitating like it was a real marine animal in the water.

Blitz stares at it before grinning. "That'll work."

"Touch it gently, it is very sensitive." Kida says before instructing the rest of the warriors, letting him have that one.

Blitz chuckles as starts riding around on the fish. "Oh yeah, this will come in very handy." He said to himself as he test it out.

"Got room for one more." Mary asks landing behind him.

"Sure mum. You ready to go get the others?" Blitz asks.

Mary grins. "You kidding. Let's fly boy."

"Lead the way." Blitz orders the warrior guide the king sent.

The warrior nods and starts flying ahead as Blitz and everyone else flew off after him. After a while of flying, they reached a rock formation that leads to the wall and they start flying into a crevice in it and keep getting closer till some were scraping the walls before it open up to a chamber where there was a large ledge over a lava pool where a few ponies were on it.

"Okay, I'm mad." Blitz said before making the vehicle go faster and soon jumps off and kicks one of the stallions in the lava pool and lands nearby. "Damn I needed that." He said looking to the mares. "Hi girls."

Twilight just raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's our Blitz."

Blitz grins. "Yep, did you release it?"

"Actually." Sunny says sheepishly.

"Oh great." Blitz says kicking a few more off the ledge towards the creature. "Get on quick, we gotta get out of here before it starts moving." Blitz says before they feel the earth starting to rumble.

"The volcano, she awakes." Mole yells.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it." Vinny says holding a stick of dynamite before realizing it was lit and extinguished the fuse.

They all watch as a large clawed talon catches the side of the chamber before another catches the other side and starts lifting a large rocky lava creature that states at them before roaring at them.

"Shit." Blitz said before blasting it with a water spell into its eye, making it roar in pain. "Go, go." Blitz says throwing all those that couldn't fly onto some of the vehicles with his magic.

All the mares yell out as they were thrown onto the vehicles before they flew away and Blitz keeps making water balls, but was running out of water. "Come on."

"Gotcha." Mary said grabbing him and flying out and placing him behind her.

"Time to fly mum. We got the equivalent of a volcano's anger chasing us." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "There are a few ways, but none that I got." She said flying out and tosses something behind them and they explode, making the crevice collapse. "But that will buy time." She said flying out and heading to the city.

"I hope the king has some plan on how to stop that thing." Blitz says.

Mary nods as she flies to the docking area of the city. "I hope so too." She said getting off as she helps him off as they rush to the others.

"The creature it is about to break loose and will be on us with the fury of a volcano coming with it." Mole cries.

"Come on and tell me…" Blitz stops as the ground starts rumbling.

Mary sighs. "Too late." She said turning them both around to the creature burst through the rock face as the ground under their hooves starts rupturing and what looks like stone faces breakthrough followed by a being that looked to be made of light.

Blitz just stares at the stone faces and noticed something between them. "What the heck is that?"

The stone faces start spinning around the being incredibly fast before shooting a beam of energy one after the other that made what Blitz would say were golems, spring to life and start marching to the edges of the plateau. When some were hit by magma balls flying at them, they, to everyone's surprise, shrugged it off with no noticeable damage and stood at the edge before clapping their forehooves together and start forming a barrier.

"This is how Atlantis and the Atlanteans survived being swallowed by the sea." Blitz says in realization as the barrier finishes forming, trapping the monster outside as it was overlapped by the magma. Soon the crystal releases a pulse and, to their surprise, the magma hardens instantly.

They all sigh in relief as they hear the rushing of lava end and then all silence except the lapping of water on the docks. Soon cracks started to form on the magma and starts shining bright before it starts falling apart and they see the barrier start to fall as the magma followed ahead of it. As the hardened magma falls, it breaks away at some of the sides of the plateau and starts releasing the water.

Blitz smiles. "And it's over."

"Yeah, it is." Twilight says leaning onto him.

"Ow." Blitz groans in pain. "Ribs."

"Oh, sorry." Twilight says sheepishly.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "Kidding Twi. It's not that bad, but there is a throbbing. But at least you and the others are back." He said wrapping a hoof around her and uses her for support as Mary let's go of him. "I love you girls."

"We know." Twilight says as Kida comes down from a beam of light into Milo's hooves.

* * *

"So after hearing that story and learning what it could do, you just let the thing go?" Blitz asks looking at Rourke and Helga.

They both scoff. "We were paid to find this ultimate power source and since it's been used, it's not as valuable now. There's no point in taking it back now." Rourke said.

"Well it was that or we all die. Besides, we fool with that thing, we are begging for history to repeat." Blitz says.

Helga rolls her eyes. "Just shut up and let's get out of here."

"Well hey, look on the bright side, the Atlanteans are showing their gratitude for helping with the coup attempt and helping recover their power source and revealing the rest of their city." Blitz says gesturing to the five large navel shaped vehicles being loaded with golden items and jewelry.

They both huff. "At least we get paid, double at that too." Helga said.

"We are also going to go down in history, an immortalized place in the annals of science and archaeology. So what are you and the rest of your mercenaries planning to do next?" Blitz asks.

"Vegas." They both said.

"I see. Any chance I can convince you and your guys to join the Ravens. We got plenty of room on the Raven." Blitz says.

They both look to each other before looking at him. "How much?" They both ask.

"You want a signing fee plus an annual salary, right?" Blitz asks.

They both raise their eyebrows at him.

"Our policy on jobs is the ones who do it, get sixty percent of the money from the job plus an annual salary and benefits from the guild." Blitz says.

"We're in." They both said.

"Great, we will fill out the paperwork and put it officially on paper when we get back." Blitz says smiling.

They both huff as he walks away. Blitz chuckles as he quickly grabs Audrey passing by. "Hey big flank."

"Hey, come with me. We got things to discuss with Kida." Audrey says.

Blitz smiles. "Sure. Lead the way." He said still hanging on.

Blitz smiles before walking to Milo and Kida. "You sure about staying Milo?" Blitz asks.

Milo nods. "Yeah, why go out and tell when you can live it."

"I see, well I won't stop you. It is your life, just don't go for foals too soon." Blitz jokes.

Milo blushes as Kida looks to him with a raised eyebrow.

Blitz chuckles as Audrey lightly hits his hoof, reminding him. "Oh right, you sure you don't want our help getting the rest of your technology running? Some of your stuff, I took a look at and it doesn't run on the crystals." Blitz says.

Milo waves him off. "It's fine. We'll be able to figure things out like we did with the crystals."

"Alright, though I did take a few scans of them out of curiosity. If you're ever back on the surface Milo, come visit the Raven. I still have the Seraphim information sphere to show you." Blitz says.

Milo facehooves. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Ah well. Maybe I will."

"Bring along Kida, I'm sure she is interested in the Raven and again, I am sorry about your father." Blitz says.

Kida sadly smiles. "It is okay."

"Well I best go and get back to my ship before something gets the stupid idea to try and steal it." Blitz says.

Anna whistles innocently as she passes by.

"Come on y'all, let's all get a big picture with the fishes." Sweet calls.

"You're speaking my language." Blitz said walking over with Audrey still holding onto him.

Soon all the remaining crew of the expedition were in front of the vehicles sitting on the treasures. "Say Yak." The Atlantean says.

"Yak." They all said as the picture was taken.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he stands up in his bed. "Still great to be back." He said to himself as he looks to the picture on his desk. "Still the one of the best adventures."

"So we ready?" Audrey asks laying on the bed.

Blitz smiles as he presses a hoof against his ribs. "Well, they are not hurting anymore."

"Alright. Take me lover colt." Audrey says facing away from him.

Blitz chuckles as he goes over to her before mounting her. "Still young you know. You can back out at any time." He said as he puts his head near hers.

"I know that, now hurry up." Audrey says sounding impatient.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Yep, that's the impatient teenager." He said before thrusting into her and making her moan out.

Audrey moans before it became a silent moan as Blitz kept thrusting into her as he held her and starts biting and pulling at her ears. "Well?" He asks muffled and only gets sharp moans and whimpers as he kept going.

Blitz chuckles as thrusts even harder and strokes a hoof on her flank making her moan again, making him smile at her reaction. "Good. Now just enjoy it." He said in her ear before biting it and pulling hard as he uses her stance now to hit her hard, making her jump a bit as she held a silent scream on her face.

Audrey tries to gasp as she felt him move along inside her and was being lifted by her ear at the same time and couldn't do anything to try and bring herself down until Blitz let's go and leans down, pushing her down as well as he picks up the speed with his heavy breathing on her neck. "Where?" He groans out.

Audrey gulps. "In." She breathes out before feeling him stop and feels him throb and starts getting a warm feeling inside as it also runs down her legs. "Thank you." She whispers before falling onto the bed and almost closing her eyes.

"We aren't done just yet." Blitz says withdrawing and mounts her in front of her.

Audrey eeps as she felt him move inside of her mouth and tries to relax and close her mouth as best she could. Tasting the juices that was hers and his as well before looking directly into his eyes.

Blitz smiles as he watches her fall into a trance and simply just tries to lick him as he kept thrusting. "Dang it. I sometimes hate these eyes." Blitz says before he feels himself cum again.

Audrey moans as she keeps licking before feeling a heavy throbbing and stops as it goes down him and runs into her throat before he pulls out a bit and soon out of her mouth. She licks her lips before swallowing and smiling at him. "Only one more way you can take me." Audrey says still in the trance.

Blitz smiles. "Then show it."

Audrey smiles as she turns around and lifts her tail and bends down. "Is it good?"

Blitz smirks and strokes her flank with a hoof before entering her, making her gasp at the new feeling.

Audrey groans as she was now being pushed forward into the bed as Blitz holds onto her flank and leans forward as well, almost resting himself against her as he kept thrusting into her. He gulps as he watches her just being in the trance like state. "How much longer are you going to be in that?" He asks her as he delivers a powerful thrust.

"Please, keep going." Was all Audrey could moan out.

Blitz sighs as he now picked up speed, making her moan out loud and almost screaming before feeling her clench, making him groan as well before stopping with a sigh. "There. How do you feel now?" He asked pulling out and leaving a white trail running down her flank.

Audrey didn't speak as she just laid there with a smile on her face.

Blitz smiles as well and pulls the covers around her before heading to the bathroom and cleans himself off. "Okay, now to bed and hope I don't get more mares." He said to himself as he got into bed and holds Audrey close who wraps a hoof around him in her sleep.

"Blitzy." Audrey finally says sounding like she was out of the trance.

Blitz looks down at her. "Yes?"

"I feel incredible." Audrey says snuggling into his chest.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, most say that with me."

"I've decided. You're the only one for me." Audrey says.

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "Okay then. We'll add you to the list of going to marry mares. Besides, then you'll be getting some toned flank and I'll be getting more of this." He said slapping her flank and making her moan out before he kisses her one last time. "Get some sleep." He said after breaking it.

Audrey nods slowly before putting her head on his chest and snores quietly as Blitz holds her closer. "Good night my big flanked mare." He teases and only gets a "Shut up Blitzy."

* * *

"Twi, are you thinking of more mares for this now?" Blitz asks as they sat at a cafe.

"Huh, what, you say something?" Twilight asks looking up from her book.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Oh Twi. You looking for more mares for me?"

"A mare never tells her secrets." Twilight says.

"So what are you going to do with your share of the treasure?" Blitz asks.

"Stop Spike from eating it for starters." Twilight says.

"And then?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles as she looks to him. "For you."

"Twi, what are you going to do, put the treasures on display, sell them, or something else?" Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "See if they are a benefit for you. If not, studying time for me."

"Twi, if you want to study them, I got my own share of the treasure." Blitz says smiling.

Twilight giggles. "I know, but that's yours. I want…stay out of your way when needed."

"Twi, you don't need to do that. Just live your life." Blitz says getting up and walking to her side.

Twilight looks to him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Blitz says leaning against her.

Twilight sighs and nuzzles him. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks adjusting his sunglasses.

Twilight smirks. "What mare do you have eyes on now?"

Blitz, hearing that, facefaults onto the ground.

Twilight laughs as he picks himself up. "Come on Blitzy. Who else do you have eyes on? We'll talk to them."

"I refuse to answer that." Blitz says making Twilight smile more.

Twilight pokes his chest. "You do have eyes on somepony or someponies. Who are they?"

"I have nothing to say. Now can we get back to lunch?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles. "I won't think less of you for wanting more. It is natural for males to have more females. But if you want, let's get back to eating."

"Food Twilight or I will tell all your friends your secret that you are attracted to mares." Blitz whispers the last part to her.

Twilight glares at him. "I don't."

Blitz smirks. "Do they know that?"

Twilight growls as he chuckles and sits down again. "I loathe you."

"Love you too Twi." Blitz said eating. "So tell me, amongst them, who are you most attracted to?" Blitz whispers into Twilight's ear before pecking her cheek.

Twilight goes wide eyed and glares at him. "Blitz." She hissed.

Blitz grins as Twilight sighs. "Fluttershy." She grumbles.

"Oh I would think it would be Rainbow." Blitz says taking a seat again.

Twilight huffs as she looks away. "Fluttershy." She said blushing.

"Well I know your next target." Blitz says jokingly before noticing Twilight's smirk. "That was a joke." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Yeah and taking a younger mare is a joke too."

"I will remind you that you pushed her into that." Blitz reminds.

Twilight smirks. "Do you deny liking it?"

"I wonder where I can find Fluttershy to tell her." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and buries her face on the table. "I hate you."

"Come on Twi, the food is getting cold." Blitz says starting to eat.

Twilight just hits him with some food.

"Twi and here I was going to invite you to a private dinner tonight, but if these are your table manners." Blitz says with a smirk.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Shut up Blitz. At least I don't act like nothing is important."

"How am I doing that?" Blitz asks.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Expedition. Hello? You don't remember?"

"Twi, we made up for that." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Let's just eat. I have to rest soon anyway."

"Ok." Blitz says. After the lunch, Blitz carried her on his back to the Raven.

Twilight hums happily as she nuzzles into him. "Just tell me Blitz. Who do you have eyes on?"

"I don't actively seek mares out." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Because you are too afraid of talking to other mares."

"Come on, here you go." Blitz says laying her onto his bed.

Twilight lightly giggles as he tucks the blankets around her. "Will you always love us Blitz?"

"Yes." Blitz says kissing her once.

Twilight sighs as she lightly holds his hoof. "Just do us a favor, go find somepony else. You're going to need them."

"What, to keep you entertained as I take care of others?" Blitz jokes.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, to care of you. You're going to need it. Please, for us? For me?"

"Alright." Blitz says petting her.

Twilight purrs. "We love you Blitz."

"And you will be my wife right?" Blitz asks keep petting.

Twilight nods. "I have always loved you Blitz. Of course I will be."

"So what do you want first, a colt or a filly?" Blitz asks.

Twilight hums. "A colt would be nice. Somepony that can follow you soon."

"Oh Twi, already wanting foals." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Shut up Blitzy. Now go find a mare. We are going to talk to them once you found some."

"Rainbow, Spitfire, Fluttershy, Applejack, Anna, Gordania and Fleetfoot. That enough for you to start with?" Blitz asks.

Twilight yawns. "Already talked to them. Try somepony else. One we haven't seen before. Like those changelings I have been reading about."

"How about the former slave we took in?" Blitz says.

Twilight hums as she snuggles into the blankets. "Talked. Real cute for you. Real devoted and loyal. Maybe you should expand your options."

"Oh should I put a collar on you?" Blitz jokes.

Twilight smiles as she buries her face in the pillows. "Blitz, try exotic now. Maybe make your life more fun and exciting."

"So what do you like best, betting your mane or your flank?" Blitz asks.

Twilight yawns. "Flank. Try that."

"Ok, sleep well Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight hums. "Book, library, identify hidden change…" She starts snoring after that.

"Being bent over your desk and hugged by Blitz." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight moans as she slightly moves her legs. "Book on…book on…change…"

"Blitz stops as a purple colt comes up and says 'Mommy, please teach me magic.'" Blitz whisper into her ear.

Twilight smiles and hums happily in her sleep. "Oh my little colt." She said making a reaching motion.

Blitz puts a pillow into her hooves.

Twilight giggles a bit. "My little colt." She said snuggling the pillow.

"Twi, I think you should play with our foal." Blitz says into her ear.

Twilight hums. "Come on my dear foal. Let's play." She said almost like she's slowly walking while holding the pillow.

Blitz chuckles as he leaves her there and closes the door behind him. "Make sure she isn't disturbed." He said to the guards who nods and he walks down to the galley and sits down at one of the far tables for a bit before Anna takes a seat near him with a mug of something. "Hey cap." She said drinking hers.

Blitz sighs as he drinks as well. "Hey Anna."

Anna smiles as she watches him. "Who else are you going to bang?"

Blitz does a spit take at that. "An…Anna?!"

Anna giggles. "Kidding, but seriously, who are you going to go after next?"

Blitz coughs as he tries to catch his breath. "Odd question, but…do you know where I could find a female griffon, dragon and a changeling in this area?"

Anna does a spit take and starts laughing.

Blitz groans and bangs his head against the table. "I knew you would laugh. Why did I even ask?" He groans out. "Just can you help?"

"In a few ways." Anna says wiggling her eyebrows.

Blitz frowns. "Anna, just find them. I'm not in the mood to have sex with you right now."

"Ok, you can help me pick out the flowers at our wedding." Anna jokes.

Blitz frowns. "Batpony." He said pointing at her. "Find some. Maybe make the girls a bit happy. Who knows, you could have fun with some of them. Besides, I've already decided to have you on the harem."

"I know. I reserved my place long ago. Do you think dandelions would be a good flower?" Anna asks seriously.

Blitz smiles a bit. "I see you more as a moon flower."

"I meant for the wedding would they be appropriate for the wedding?" Anna asks.

Blitz smiles. "You would be great for any Anna."

"Now tell me all the all the details with you and Audrey in private." Anna says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Just go grab a team and find some. Maybe I'll pay you with the details, all the awesome and dirty details."

"Maybe later. After all, don't we have some more pressing business?" Anna asks.

Blitz sighs. "You have simple business. I have the pressing matters. Now get to it." He said before taking one last sip and leaving.

"Already sexy flank." Anna says.

Blitz sighs as he walks say and hears her giggling as he heads to the engineering deck and sees most of the engineers working on a central table on something. "How's it going?"

"No, I'm telling you, these readings are correct. I was there when the boss took the readings." Audrey says.

Kairose frowns. "And I'm telling you it isn't possible. There is no way something that small can hold that much power."

"Believe it Kairose." Blitz says.

Kairose looks to him. "Do you have proof?"

Blitz gives him a glare that intimidates Kairose a bit. "You calling me a liar?"

"N…no sir." Kairose stammers.

Blitz huffs as he walks up. "How far are we?"

"Now that some dragon has no more objections, we can start." Audrey says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow to the part strewn table. "You haven't even build a base?"

"No, we are still analyzing the blueprints that you used your magic to, but onto paper from your memory…seriously though, how did you do that?" Audrey asks.

"Photographic memory." Blitz replies.

Audrey sighs. "Well, we almost go the parts, but this strange one is kinda of a misleading thing. It says to find a py…pyr…pyrosis power source to help start this thing. What is that?"

"I have an idea." Blitz says.

Audrey raises an eyebrow. "You going to share with us?"

"It's a fire based power source." Blitz says.

They all look to him. "And where is the fuel for the fire coming from?" Kairos asks.

"I'm going to need to talk to Kujenga first. Work on figuring out everything else first." Blitz says.

They sigh and start working on assembling it as Blitz leaves. "Much faster in my head though." He said to himself. Blitz eventually comes to Kujenga's workshop and goes in to see Kujenga and Silica working. "Hey girls." Blitz says.

Silica gasps and rushes over to him before hugging him. "Blitz." She cheers.

"Hey Silica, how is your flying lessons going?" Blitz ask hugging her back.

Silica smiles. "Going well. I'm able to fly short distances."

"Good job." Blitz says.

Silica giggles and nuzzles him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Kujenga. I need here to try a division for me to locate something." Blitz says.

Kujenga smiles. "I think we can come up with something."

"We are looking for a flame heart." Blitz says.

They both look surprised. "Really, that thing?" Silica asks.

"Yeah, need one." Blitz says.

Kujenga hums. "Gives us a bit of time and we can find one."

"Could you do a division now?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga nods. "Yes, that's why I said we need time."

"Please start." Blitz requests, sitting down adjusting his sunglasses.

Silica smiles and goes over to Kujenga as she collects all the potions and herbs needed as they came around a pot. "You sure you want to watch the show?" Silica asks.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Blitz says.

"Ok Silica, watch carefully." Kujenga says before starting to boil the water in the pot and starts chanting. Silica watches as the water starts to change color. Kujenga then throws in some potions and the water changes colors again and a cloud of smoke starts to arise from it. Blitz smiles as the smoke heads back in and makes the many colors change again. Soon it opens up and show's a flame heart before slowly zooming out till it shows a mountain and soon a town which had a sign that said 'Welcome to Appleloosa.'

"Thanks Kujenga." Blitz says.

Kujenga smiled as Silica looks confused. "Wait, was that to make it?"

"That was a division Silica." Kujenga says.

Blitz sighs as he gets up. "Thanks girls. Now I gotta go get it."

"See you soon Blitzy." Silica says her head under his chin.

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "I'm glad you're up and at em Silica. It just seems like yesterday you were in trouble and now look at you."

"Yeah, keep looking my way." Silica says sounding a little like Rainbow.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh Silica. Now get back to work. You need not make Kujenga mad." Blitz says making them both shiver at the thought.

Silica nods. "Just come back soon."

"Will d…" Blitz was cut off when somepony kicked open the door.

"Blitz, you in here?" Applejack says.

Blitz sighs. "Yes Jackie?"

"I need help." Applejack says not realizing the annoyed look Kujenga was giving her.

Blitz smiles. "Yes?"

"I need somepony to help me take an apple tree to my cousin's place." Applejack says.

"Can't even get a week to relax huh? Well let's go then." Blitz says dragging her out.

Silica blinks. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Kujenga says closing the door.

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Blitz asks rubbing his eyes on the train as the sun set.

"Appleloosa." Applejack says.

Blitz looks to her surprised. "Really?"

"Yep." Applejack says.

"Question, how did you drag the others?" Blitz asks looking to Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie.

Applejack grins. "Emotional support. Big Bloomberg needs a little love."

"It's an apple tree Applejack." Rarity reminds, miffed that the tree got a private car and she didn't.

Blitz rolls his eyes as Applejack comforts the tree. "Don't cha worry about a thing. Little Scaredy Rary isn't going to hurt you." Applejack said to the tree.

"I'm going to bed." Blitz says too tired to deal with this.

All he could hear was bickering now from Rarity as he went into the passenger car and laid down on a bed.

"Tired?" Pinkie asks.

"Yes." Blitz says. He hears a squeak and looks to see Pinkie curled up next to him like a plushie. "What are you doing?" He asks squeezing her and making her squeak.

"Squeezing this." Pinkie says holding up a rubber duck.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Oh Pinkie. The craziest pony who ever lived."

"Maybe." Pinkie says smirking.

Blitz sighs. "Why do you want to sleep with me?"

"Because you are warm." Pinkie says

Blitz points to Spike sleeping nearby. "What about him? Dragons have an internal fire that keeps them warm."

"Not as snuggleable." Pinkie says.

Blitz rolls his eyes before hugging her. "Alright, but just sleep. Anything else and I'll literally kick you out."

"Yay." Pinkie says imitating Fluttershy.

Blitz smiles. "But you are huggable Cotton Candy."

* * *

Blitz was sleeping peacefully till something hit the side of the train.

Blitz groans as he sits up a bit and moves Pinkie off of his chest and looks outside. "What's going on?" He groans out and blinks at buffaloes hitting the side of the train. "Oh, it's a train robbery." He said laying back down before going wide eyed. "Train robbery!"

"Ho, ho, do a backflip." Pinkie says.

Blitz jumps out of bed and heads to the door and opens it and heads up to see a female buffalo running down the train. "What the heck?" He asks as he got onto the roof.

"Out of my way." Rainbow calls.

Blitz frowns as he was pushed out of the way and Rainbow flew after the female buffalo. "Rainbow!" He tries to call as they both pass by and head for the back car before Rainbow hits a sign and the female buffalo unhooked the last train car. "Wait…what?" Blitz asks confused knowing the tree was the only thing in there.

"Help." Spike calls from the window.

Blitz just stares as he stood on the train. "You have got to be kidding. Don't hypnotize them!" He calls out to Spike who glares at him.

"They got Blumberg." Applejack calls.

Blitz just facehooves.

"And Spike." Twilight adds.

Blitz just wishes he can hit harder and settled for hitting his head against the train. "How much farther are we from Appleloosa?" Blitz asks.

Applejack growls. "Dang buffalo. We are at least an hour away. Come on girls." She said heading inside.

"Applejack, don't go starting a war." Blitz says.

Applejack huffs. "I'ma start one if need be."

"If you start a war. I'm not helping you." Blitz says.

Applejack peeks her head out. "What are you talking about?"

"You just said you will start a war." Blitz says.

Applejack glares at him. "I'm getting Bloomberg back."

"Don't start a war that could possibly lead to genocide over a tree." Blitz says.

Applejack scoffs and heads back inside the train.

"You girls aren't going to help her are y…where is Pinkie?" Blitz asks noticing she was gone.

* * *

Blitz groans as he follows the girls into the town station. "Dang it, come for a break and get attack by buffalo."

"Shush Blitz. Please continue cous." Applejack says.

"We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, our foals! And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair." Braeburn says.

"Have they given a reason?" Blitz asks.

"They say we are destroying their old stomping grounds. I don't see the problem when they could go around." Braeburn said.

"Ah, it's a question of culture. So let me guess, did you even ask if they minded or just claimed it as your own." Blitz says.

Braeburn just drones. "Uhhhh…"

Blitz shakes his head and walks away.

Applejack glares at Blitz before looking to Braeburn. "Look, we have got to find them. Where are they?"

"You have a pegasus, she can look from the sky and spot a large amount of living beings or talk to animals to learn where they are." Blitz calls.

They both glare at him as Blitz shrugs and heads back to town.

"He has a point." Fluttershy says.

Applejack huffs. "Then go."

"So that your special somepony?" Braeburn asks.

Applejack sighs. "Unfortunately?"

Blitz soon comes back with a big book.

Applejack glares at him. "What's that?"

"A book on laws. Check section 4 subsection 12 paragraph 19." Blitz says.

Braeburn raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"The law that says all natives have a right to places they consider a place of culture value in Equestria that has been there for at least a hundred years." Blitz says.

Braeburn chuckles nervously as Applejack closes the book on him. "Shut it Blitz. We have as much of a right to be here."

"Yes, as according to records, the settlers and buffalo reached an agreement. No such agreement was made for the apple field, so if they took legal action they would win." Blitz says.

Braeburn just facehooves at that.

"So you best send somepony to go negotiate with them before something happens, for the town will be held responsible." Blitz says.

Applejack just takes the book and throws it at him. "We have a right to be here and nopony can tell us otherwise."

"I said you did have the right, what you don't have the right is to steal land which that falls under." Blitz say.

Applejack glares at him. "Quiet."

"No Jackie." Blitz says surprising her. "You're angry they stole from you and you are going to start something that will get. Ponies. Hurt." Blitz says poking her in the chest every time he paused after the last three words to reinforce his point.

Applejack growls as she almost gets ready to hit him as he just stands there before she just sighs and puts her hoof down. "Go back to town. Better yet, go back to your ship."

"No Jackie. I'm not letting you do something that you will regret." Blitz says.

Applejack huffs. "Just go away."

"You don't like being told your wrong like always." Blitz says.

Applejack grits her teeth. "Go away."

"Come with me." Blitz says dragging her away.

Applejack struggles with him as she dragged away. "Let me go."

"You need to take your anger out on something." Blitz says before dragging her to the hotel after he got her held with his magic. After he had them in the room, he locked the door and released her.

Applejack snorts and turns to him. "You better let me go."

"Jackie, your anger and need to work it out." Blitz says walking up to her.

Applejack growls and hits him across the face. "Let me go!"

"Feel better?" Blitz asks.

Applejack jumps onto him and starts hitting him across the face too many times. "Never take anything from me again!"

Blitz kept letting Applejack punch him till she realized she wasn't punching a buffalo but Blitz.

Applejack gasps and pants as she stops and places her hooves back on the ground. "I'm…I'm…so…"

"Do you feel better now?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sniffs as she starts to cry. "I'm…I'm…I'm…sor…"

Blitz grabs and holds her close to his chest.

Applejack sniffs and cries into his chest. "I…I…don't…want to…lose…"

"You won't lose me." Blitz says petting her head.

Applejack sniffs and keeps crying as she tries to hide her face. "Don't…don't…go."

"I'm not Jackie. I won't leave my favorite Apple behind." Blitz says.

Applejack sniffs and keeps nuzzling. "Bli…Blitz? I…I…need…help."

"What do you need?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sniffs and looks at him. "You. Please…I need help."

"Lead the way Jackie." Blitz says before kissing her.

Applejack cries and kisses him back before letting go. "Please help me. Help us on this."

"I will, but you must go into this without anger or you risk it." Blitz says picking her up.

Applejack gulps. "Okay, but…help."

"I will." Blitz says setting her on the bed.

Applejack sniffs as Blitz puts the covers around her. "Don't let go."

"Alright." Blitz says before climbing into bed.

Applejack keeps tearing up as Blitz places her on his chest and hugs her. "I can't…not again."

"Shhh, I am here and you are with me. After all, you called me your special somepony, meaning I shall take you as one of my herd." Blitz says.

Applejack tears up as she looks at him. "Really?"

"Yes, do you want me to prove it?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sniffs as she smiles. "No, I want to wait for it. When we're together."

"Aren't we now?" Blitz teases.

Applejack slaps his head. "Stop."

Blitz chuckles before kissing her once more.

Applejack smiles into kiss as he carefully takes her hat off and places it on the night table. "Better?" He asks after breaking it.

"Yes." Applejack says pulling him and holding him in her hooves.

Blitz chuckles. "Love ya Jackie."

"Mine." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah and so are you."

"You know, I kinda had a crush on you since way back when I was a little filly." Applejack says.

Blitz keeps petting her. "How young?"

"Seven." Applejack says smiling into his chest.

Blitz chuckles. "Aw, so cute."

"And now?" Applejack asks.

Blitz licks the end of his hoof and touches Applejack with it and makes a sizzling sound with his mouth.

Applejack giggles and nuzzles him. "Aw, Blitzy."

"Yes?" Blitz asks stroking her from her mane to her flank.

Applejack shivers as she tries to hold still. "Dang it Blitz."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs in relief as she rests her head on his chest. "Yeah, I'm sorry for before."

"You try to suppress your anger too much Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Now that you vented, we can come at this with level heads right?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Yeah, I can."

"That's my mare." Blitz says before kissing her forehead one last time before sleeping.

* * *

"You two not at each other's throats now?" Twilight asks.

Blitz chuckles as he holds some ice to his face. "Yeah. She's fine."

"I'll say this. Blitz can take some punishment." Applejack says.

Blitz grins. "And she's such a softie at times."

"Watch it." Applejack warns.

Blitz smiles. "Okay, down to business." He said moving the ice bag a bit.

"Right, first, we gotta find Rainbow and Pinkie. Let's move out girls." Applejack says.

"Hey Rainbow. Hey Cotton." Blitz greets.

Pinkie waves widely near him as Rainbow grins. "Hey bro." Spike said behind them.

"Hey Spike. So back from the buffalos huh?" Blitz says as Fluttershy jumps at Pinkie happily.

Spike nods. "Yeah and I did exactly as you said. Turns out they treated me as a king."

"Good, you have learned. Keep your powers a secret until you need them most and those against you will be shocked." Blitz whispered the last part, making Spike smirk.

Spike gives a claw up. "No prob."

"So how did you guys get back so quickly?" Blitz asks the question on everypony's mind.

They all point to the buffalo.

"Explain please." Blitz says.

Rainbow rubs the back of her head. "We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land." Rainbow says.

Blitz facehooves. "This should end well."

"That's weird. Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain…" Applejack was cut off by Blitz.

"Applejack." Blitz says firmly getting her to chuckle nervously.

Applejack tries to smile. "Sorry."

"This should be discussed with the heads of both groups. By the way, who is that around here? Do you have a mayor yet?" Blitz asks.

Applejack rubs the back of her head. "Not really. But we got Braeburn."

"Let me see." Blitz says pulling out a law book. "Let's see. No, no, definitely don't have one of those. Do you have a sheriff appointed yet?" Blitz asks.

Braeburn looks to him. "We do have that."

"According to the law, he is the current highest ranking official and on paper, that makes him the leader." Blitz says.

Braeburn goes back to town. "I'll go get him."

"We will need your chief." Blitz says.

Little Strongheart nods and rushes back to the tribe.

"Rainbow, Applejack, do not add anything to the arguments, ok?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow frowns. "I'll try not to."

"Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Sure."

"If you both don't speak up, you can sit by me." Blitz says whispering into both mare's ears.

They both perk up and look at him. "Really?"

"Yes, now to city hall." Blitz says.

Blitz smirks as both mares cling to him and almost glare to each other. "Ah, my competitive mares. But none of that in town hall." Blitz says.

"Ok." Both said as they walked to the Town Hall which within the hour, the chief of the buffalos and half the town were in.

They both eye both sides as the air was tense. "Geez, throw an apple and this place would be throwing pies."

"Better than arrows and spears." Blitz says.

"And you know it." They both said.

"But we need them to survive." A settler says.

"But you trapped us on one side of our territory. We are nomadic." A buffalo argues.

"Girls, stay here. I will be right back." Blitz says.

They both watch as Blitz went up and the auguring stopped for a bit.

"Um…Sheriff, there is something I would like to call your attention to." Blitz says opening the law book to section 4 subsection 12 paragraph 19.

Both the sheriff and chief look at it and the chief smirks.

"I think you have to make an agreement here Sheriff as the law is on their side and if you refuse to follow it, this could be a decoration of a rebellion against the princesses." Blitz whispers to the sheriff.

The sheriff huffs. "Then we have to leave indefinitely and let them have the whole town. We can't survive without that land."

"Chief, do all the trees have to go? Couldn't they transfer some to make a road big enough for your tribe to run through that way the settlers can survive and you still have your cultural stampeding grounds with just some added scenery?" Blitz says.

The chief snorts. "The land is scared. Desecrating it is a punishable offence."

Blitz slams his head on the table. "I'm just going to say it. I'm dealing with idiots and self-respecting jackasses. The griffons are better and they are Celestia damn greedy. Now how does this make you look? You force the settlers to leave after they worked so hard because the only place they can grow their crop happens to be a part of your territory's cultural importance. It makes you like you only made an agreement to give them harsh land and set them up to fail from the get go. That won't do well for the buffalo's reputation would it?" Blitz asks.

The chief shrinks a bit at the sound of that. "Well…we…um…"

Blitz the rounded on the sheriff. "And you. You should have asked permission and not just taken the land because you thought you could. It is acting like this that lead to wars. Is that what want to happen? Start a chain of events that will one day lead to a bloody war?" Blitz asks.

The sheriff glares at him. "We did search. They weren't around. Turns out, they were away for the winter. We had to plant immediately or we couldn't live here."

"But you didn't need to plant so many that you make the entire area impassable for them, didja?" Blitz asks making the sheriff sweat.

The sheriff shakes his head. "We saw the land was fertile, we took a chance to make food for us and make a trade. We do have to pay things you know? We actually have more problems than these tribes. Celestia even gave them land and own countries. They literally don't have to pay taxes, bills or anything of the sort. So tell me if it's easy?"

"Sheriff repeat that third sentence please." Blitz says.

The sheriff sweats as the mares gets up and starts to leave. "I'm feeling ice cream. Anypony for ice cream or pie?" Twilight asks the other mares nervously.

"I'm waiting Sheriff." Blitz says.

"Me, me. I'll take an apple pie." Pinkie said hopping out with the rest as the sheriff gulps.

"Ok than, I will say it. You said and I quote 'Celestia even gave them land and own countries.' Unquote. That gives you less of an argument. It borders this on an invasion. That is an act of war if the other tribes hear of this, it could start a war with the buffaloes and who would be blamed for that?" Blitz asks. The sheriff whimpered a bit as the chief smirks. "Don't you dare act so smug yet. You are partially to blame for all this. Didn't even try and talk. Nope, guerilla warfare. Seriously, doesn't anypony talk anymore?" Blitz asks himself. "Now chief, hasn't Celestia been good to the tribes. Sending supplies, food, water, and medicine when the tribes needed them and helped all of them several times in the past. Giving a little so that some of her subjects can survive seems like a small price to pay when you think of that? How many of your ancestors did she save with her aid to them?" Blitz asks.

The chief starts to sweat. "Well…we…have…almost…well…"

"Would your ancestors mind so much of this act of brotherhood and friendship with the ponies to help them in their time of need? Like they have done for the tribes in the past." Blitz says in a nicely sweet tone.

The chief gulps. "We…" He tries to say, but fails.

"If you're not convince. Tell me, have you ever tried some of the food made from this fruit before?" Blitz asks.

They both blink at that.

"Pinkie, bring the pie." Blitz calls.

The door burst open and Pinkie rushes in with a pie in hooves before dropping it onto the table. "Here you go Blitzy."

"Thank you. Before we continue Chief, please try this." Blitz says putting the pie in front of the Chief.

The chief blinks and takes a bite of the pie and goes wide eyed. "This is…"

"This effect your decision?" Blitz asks smirking.

The chief licks his lips. "Yes it does."

"Can we come to a compromise?" Blitz asks.

They both nod. "Oh yes." They both said.

"I thought so." Blitz says smirking as the two started to discuss a road going through the orchard. Blitz, seeing this, gets up and walks away.

Blitz sighs as he steps out and walks around and passing a sign before stopping and looking back. "Welcome to Appleloosa!" Blitz yells the last part as he rechecks what he sees. "Well I know where I am going next." Blitz says putting on a hard hat. "Wait…where did I get this?" Blitz asks looking at the hard hat.

* * *

Twilight sighs as she watches the buffalo stampede through the path in the orchard and takes some pies with them. "Everything turned out well."

"Yeah, Blitzy should be a negotiator." Pinkie says.

"Where is Blitz anyways?" Twilight asks.

"Over there." Pinkie says pointing to a mountain.

They look to the mountain and quickly head and follows the path of well-worn tracks and soon hear jack hammering and find Blitz jack hammering in a dug out rock cave. "Hey girls!" Blitz stammers out as he rides the jack hammer with a grin.

"Blitz, what are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"Mining." Blitz says.

They just stare at him as Pinkie giggles and gets on the jack hammer with him. "Wee!"

"Take over Pinkie." Blitz says before letting go.

 **(It was supposed to be stuttering by letters separated too many times, but the system wouldn't let me do something like that. Just use your imagination.)**

Twilight tries to speak. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Mining. I have a very reliable source that tells me that an incredibly rare find is here. Speaking of which." Blitz says before starting to dress over like he was going to handle a furnace with a welding helmet and opens a metal box with metal clamps inside that look like they would suspend whatever is placed into the box before Blitz grabs a pair of tongs that a blacksmith would use.

Twilight just looks confused. "What is that for?"

"For the item." Blitz says his voice muffled as a ruby light starts to shine through the rocks.

Pinkie cheers as she moves around the shine before jack hammering away from the hole while going vertical and heads to a tent before jumping off and letting go into a tent where it crashes.

"Stay back girls, this will require a lot of precession." Blitz says as he reaches in with the tongs and pulls several times before the tongs start to come out. When the tongs are out of the hole, they held a perfectly cut ruby like stone, shining it's color and the head of the tongs were glowing as if they spent half an hour in a furnace. The mares could feel the heat radiating from where they stood as Blitz as carefully as he could, sets the stone into the box into the metal clamps grasp securing it to where it was perfectly suspended before slamming the box shut. Blitz gives a sigh of relief before removing the welding helmet showing he was now covered in sweat. "Wooo, they weren't kidding when they said nearly as hot as lava." Blitz says before removing the rest of the gear before taking out a key and locking the box. Blitz sighs before collapsing. "I need to cool down." Blitz says drenched in sweat.

"Wha…what…what was that?" Twilight asks.

"That was a flame heart. A jewel that is like fire given a physical form." Blitz said.

Twilight just ended up staring at him.

"Water, ice, anything cold please." Blitz begged.

Pinkie quickly dumps a bucket of water on him.

"Thank you." Blitz says.

Pinkie pats his head.

"Come on Blitzy." Rainbow says.

Blitz sighs. "Alright. Twi, carry the box for me. Cotton, carry mode."

"Yes sir." Pinkie says putting him on her back.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something. "Twi, do you think it is a good idea to study it? Look at the tongs, they are still glowing hot and even warped a little." Rainbow says.

Twilight groans and starts carrying the box with her magic. "Blitz?"

"When we get back, I will give you a book giving many details on it and other items like it." Blitz says.

Twilight shuts her mouth as they follow Pinkie down to the train station. "Why do you make us worry?" Twilight asks.

"I needed it for an important thing." Blitz says.

Twilight tilts her head. "And that is…?"

"Why would I need something so powerful and dangerous?" Blitz asks.

Twilight goes wide eyed. "Why didn't you figure this out before?"

"Because we got a new very promising design for the new engine." Blitz says.

Twilight gets closer to him. "And that is like…?"

"Atlantean." Blitz says.

Twilight gets confused. "But…you didn't bring any power source."

"Now, but me and Audrey snuck away and studied a disabled generator that was hundreds of feet underwater and before you ask, magic." Blitz says.

Twilight just stares at him before shaking her head. "You're insane."

"Just now figuring that out?" Blitz asks.

Twilight then smiles. "After seeing you go have fun on the jack hammer. Found a good stallion we did."

"So Applejack, you happy that your tree was planted?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Yeah and glad it's over."

"And we prevented a diplomatic incident. Put that on your resume." Blitz adds.

Rainbow chuckles as she writes something down. "Already done. This will so help me for the Wonderbolts."

Blitz smirks as they set him onto a bed and Blitz secures the box. "So who will get me a drink?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie comes up to him with a notepad in a diner's outfit. "What would you like? We got the hot coffee special, a cool iced tea or would you just like a little pink pie?" She asks turning around and showing her flank to him in the short skirt.

Blitz chuckles. "Maybe that last one another time for now. I need the cool iced tea." Blitz says.

"Where does she get these costumes?" Rarity asks.

Pinkie rushes off. "Ready in a jiffy hun."

Blitz smiles as soon the train starts to move.

* * *

"It's good to be back." Blitz says.

Anna smiles as she walks into the room. "Hey sweets. Gave the fire crystal thing to the eggheads. Also, back from my hunt. Found everyone, but a dragon. Turns out they are in short supply. Want to meet them?"

"Treat them well and let Twi meet them. I am wiped. That flame heart sapped my energy with its heat." Blitz says.

"Never been that good with heat have you?" Anna asks.

"Nope. I like colder climates." Blitz says.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Maybe once the ship is moving, we should head up north."

"Just give me a few hours. You mind taking out Thunder for a bit for me?" Blitz asks.

Anna looks sideways to the bird looking at her with one eye. "Um…"

"Thunder, it's about to get cold so you can go out with Anna and fly around." Blitz says.

Thunder caws and flies over to Anna's shoulder and stands there while pecking his wings.

"Please Anna, for me." Blitz requests.

Anna sighs. "Fine, but don't bill me for damages." She said walking out.

"He isn't uppity, so he won't cause a storm." Blitz says.

Anna shakes her head. "Don't bill me."

Blitz smiles as she closes the door before Blitz walks over and locks it. He then walks over to the safe and opens it and takes out what looks like a blue egg shaped object and sets it on a stand on his desk and steps away before it opens up as cold air starts blasting from it. "Now to relax." Blitz says going back to laying on his bed.

A few knocks came to his window, making him groan a bit. Blitz looks over to the window and sees a phoenix hovering outside. "What the?" He asks himself as he goes over and opens the door for the phoenix to land on the table and drops a scroll before looking over Blitz and getting close before pecking his nose and flying off.

"What the heck?" Blitz asks holding his nose as he closes and locks the window before it flies off then opens the scroll.

"Dear Blitzkrieg. I hope to make a proposition with you such as protection for you and your future family. Be advised that everything is made and you have been selected. All you have to do is confirm by sending a letter back. Note: We have another made and is doing successfully well and making a living with its chosen beings. Yes, there will be multiple species. We hope to hear from you." Blitz looks over the scroll, but can't find any signature. "No mark? Sent by phoenix, must be important."

"Let's see. If you want me, come immediately via portal to my room." Blitz writes on two letters and sends one to each princess.

He drops them both into the small candle and lots of purple smoke came from it and immediately came from them and flew out the window. He sighs as he heads back to bed and lays down. "Can't catch a break."

Two pops sounded from his room. "You got it too?" Celestia asks holding up a scroll with Luna as well.

"You sent me a letter by phoenix. This is my way of replying." Blitz says as both the princesses shivers from the cold.

They both walked up to the bed and cuddles around him. "Strange thing is that Philomena is back at the castle and she has never left. This was another. You didn't notice the extra tuft of feathers on its tail?" Celestia asks looking over her scroll.

Blitz shows her the letter. "Explain that to me in detail." Blitz says covering them up before going and sitting in his chair, enjoying the cold.

They sigh as they sit up a little while trying to keep the covers around them. "I got it first by that bird." Luna said. "No signature and promising protecting and have been selected. I like to know for what. I did reply back though and told my guards to find out where it goes."

Celestia holds up a hoof. "Same, without the guards, but I'll raise you a magical scan. Nothing though, just an ordinary letter."

Blitz sighs and walks over to his desk and presses a button. "Kujenga to the guild master's room please and bring your ingredients. We need another one done." Blitz says and everypony hears it over the intercom.

"Another?" The sisters ask.

Blitz lets go of the button. "A division had her find something for me." Blitz says.

A little while of waiting and the door opened to Kujenga with a bag on her back. "Yes?"

"Another division, find me who sent this." Blitz says handing her a letter.

Kujenga looks over the letter before placing it on the desk and takes out some bottles and starts pouring it on the letter. "Okay and…" She said waiting until some smoke pours out of it and soon an image starts to form until it was like looking at a vision of something.

They all tilt their heads at the sight of the ponies walking around and a little cartoonish, but soon zoomed out and show a metal room with a large metal door held by a few giant hinges with some ponies walking around in thin suits in light blue and yellow stripes with numbers on their backs while some wore lab coats and other wore guard outfits. Most of the faces though are blurred out so they can't see the features.

They watch as two scientist walk up to a pony strapped down and the pony struggles as they grab a surgical saw.

The princesses goes wide eyed as Blitz and Kujenga remained indifferent at the sight of the scientist starting to cut at the chest and soon grab some bolt cutters and makes snapping noises as they snap the ribs and pulls them away. Soon they can hear the heartbeat very clearly and one scientist reaches in and takes out the heat while still attached and beating.

"Write it down, speeds up and panic attack." The pony holding the heart said before placing it back in. "Now let's try bone regrow. How much time?" He said grabbing a perfectly good chest with another coat color and places it on the strapped pony before sewing it up. "There, now get back out there." He said releasing the straps.

"Kujenga." Blitz says.

Kujenga frowns before blowing and blows the smoke away and the image fades. "What monsters are these?"

"It's an organization obviously. Find them. Find that place and mark it on the map when the Raven is airborne, we are blasting it into a crater." Blitz orders.

Kujenga nods as she takes the letter and heads out. "I read." She said looking back at them. "They said they already did one and it was successful. Something tells me they do more than one type of experiment."

"Find them all and tell Anna to prepare herself for that kind of interrogation." Blitz says.

Kujenga nods and walks out, closing the door behind her. "What…the fuck?" Celestia cursed.

"It seems they want you two because they wish to experiment on Alicorns and I caught their name." Blitz says getting both of their attention.

"What is it?" Luna asks.

"Tarandus." Blitz says.

"Shadowbolts!" Luna yells slipping into Nightmare Moon.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as Celestia backs off a bit at her dark shadowy aura slipping out of her as the shadows in the room seemed to laugh and moves and soon three figures rose of the darkness nearby in the forms of the Wonderbolts, but more darker. "Our queen, what is your wish?" The middle asks.

"Find those who are a part of Tarandus and bring us their location. We are going hunting." Nightmare Moon says.

"Hello mares of darkness." Blitz says smiling.

The three Shadowbolts look over and grin. "It's the hunter pony. Think the queen will give us a private room?"

"I'll think about it." Blitz says smirking.

They all giggle amongst themselves before a throat clearing came from Nightmare Moon and they quickly sunk into the shadows before Nightmare Moon looks to him and smiles a bit before the aura quickly heads back inside Luna and she blinks and shakes her head. "Ow." She said holding her head.

"Luna, I think that even the royal guards have an interest in this." Blitz says.

Luna nods. "We need to keep this quiet. If more ponies head to these places, it's over for them. Maybe we can save some, but maybe not all."

"Seems we have some ponies to issue a death warrant for. So Luna, how are your new subjects doing?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles. "Pretty good. I'm surprised they are following me."

"Oh, give dets." Blitz says.

Luna tilts her head. "Huh?"

"Details and your normal form please." Blitz says.

Luna looks at herself before smiling. "Okay." She said before an aura covers over and soon the dark aura was pushed into her and Luna grins as her form was smaller and her mane and tail were more of a celestial background while her cutie mark seems to glow. "Like it?"

"Better and Celestia?" Blitz asks.

Celestia smiles as she gains a smaller form and her mane and tail were changing into brighter and more vibrant colors while her cutie mark seems to act like the real sun. "See anything you like?"

"Two actually. So you girls like the temperature?" Blitz asks.

They both shiver a bit.

"This is what I like in terms of temperature." Blitz says.

They both frown a bit.

"You know why?" Blitz asks.

They both lean in. "Why?"

"Feel me." Blitz says.

They both raise an eyebrow and moved over to him before placing their hooves on him and goes wide eyed at the heat radiating from him. "How?" Luna asks.

"I have never done well in hot temperatures because I myself produce more heat than the average pony does." Blitz says.

They both look to each other then back to him before lunging at him and hugging him tight. "Warm." They said.

"And you see why I like it cold right?" Blitz asks.

They nod and snuggle his chest.

"Of course I don't do well in hot temperatures and it saps all my energy like now." Blitz says as they hold him up.

They both look up at him. "So…the bedtime…things…?" Celestia tries to ask and nods her head to the bed.

"Neither are there just yet, but you are getting there." Blitz teases.

They both roll their eyes and just lay their heads on his chest.

"Now I am going to need to lay down for a few hours and rest up." Blitz says.

The both whine at that. "Can we stay?" Celestia asks.

"Only if you lay me down and do not mess with the thing generating the cold." Blitz says.

They both sigh and carefully lift him up and places him on the bed before moving the covers around them as they got in. "Crazy stallion." Luna said.

"Hey, you wanted me." Blitz says.

They both giggle before nuzzling him. "Aw, is our stallion withholding our prize?" Celestia asks teasingly.

"No, unlike most, I'm not going to give in because your titles." Blitz says.

"Oh is that so?" Luna asks.

"Yes, for I bitchslapped a king once." Blitz says.

They both looked to him surprised. "Who?" They asks.

"The griffon king or the closest thing they have to a king." Blitz says.

"You didn't." Celestia says smirking.

"You better believe I did." Blitz says.

Luna smirks. "How shocked was the room?"

"Room? Half the kingdom saw me do it." Blitz says.

Both their jaws dropped. "You slapped him when he was giving a public ceremony?" Celestia asks.

"It shook things up and it was because he went back on a deal with me." Blitz says.

Luna hisses. "What was the deal?"

"I had to kill a nest of monsters and in return, one hundred gold, plus the artifact, the Idol of Boreas." Blitz says.

They both go wide eyed. "No wonder he refused." Celestia said.

"Deals made in the griffon kingdom are a sacred thing. Why do you think his power base is all but collapsed?" Blitz says.

Celestia clears her throat. "The idol is gone."

"Oh yes, hidden away in a location by me after several of the castle staff smuggled it to me in fear that not doing so would bring the wrath of god upon them and I hid it away for safe keeping." Blitz says smirking.

Luna shakes her head. "Does he do this often?"

"Well he has a tendency to get into or cause trouble." Celestia says.

Blitz chuckles. "And you two ain't complaining."

"Do me now." Luna says.

"Sorry Lulu, you have to wait." Blitz says booping her nose.

Luna cutely pouts. "Do me now."

Blitz just smirks as he watches. Luna keeps pouting cutely as Blitz chuckles and boops her nose again and lays back down. "Who's a cute pony?"

"Me." Celestia says.

Luna glares at her. "Hey."

"You are as well Lulu." Blitz says.

Luna grins and sticks her tongue out at Celestia.

"No more fighting girls. That is a new rule." Blitz says.

They both frown as they look to him.

"Now quiet please." Blitz requests closing his eyes and taking deep breathes of the cold air.

The mares keep frowning at him before just laying their heads on his chest again. "Is he an idiot?" Luna whispers.

Celestia nods. "Always and like a foal. Not complaining though."

Luna hums. "Let's get some sleep."

"I'm still awake." Blitz says. They look up in time to feel his hooves petting their heads. "Get some sleep girls."

"What about you?" Celestia asks.

"I still got one hour and fifteen minutes left for my break." Blitz says.

They both look to each other. "So just sleep?" Luna asks.

"You may. I can't because I still got work to do today." Blitz says.

They both sigh at that. "At least we can enjoy ourselves." Celestia said.

"No, if those three from earlier were here, I may consider finally doing you both." Blitz jokes.

Both Luna and Celestia smirks. "How long?" They both asks.

"The rest of my break. So could you even call the shadowbolts?" Blitz asks.

Luna sighs. "Yes, at any time. They are my special ponies for anything."

"Try it." Blitz says.

Luna smiles and whistles while making an aura come out of her mouth and soon three heads pop up from the foot of the bed. "Yes Nightmare Moon?"

"Well I did promise, but those three go first." Blitz says.

The Shadowbolts looked surprised. "Really, we now have a chance?"

"Alright, send us a letter when you finish. Come Luna." Celestia says opening a portal.

Luna smiles and blows Blitz a kiss as she gets up and leaves.

"So what is your three names?" Blitz asks smirking as he walks up to the three.

The middle one with an almost identical look to Spitfire but with a dark purple coat and black mane smiles. "I'm Dark Blaze."

The left one that looks like Fleetfoot only dark blue with a silver mane smirks. "I'm Searing Wind."

The last one that strangely looks like a female Soarin with a black coat and a light blue mane waves. "And I'm Gale Force."

"So which one of you is first to play?" Blitz says wrapping his hooves around all three.

They all grin. "What are you up for?" Dark asks.

"Well your queen has decreed I am to bed all three of you before I bed her and her sister." Blitz says.

They all giggle. "Still, what do you like and your fetishes?" Gale asks.

"That is a secret. For now, you're going to have to fly blind for now. Now, only one at a time, so you three have to decide who goes first amongst yourselves." Blitz says.

The three mares whispers amongst each other before looking back at him and whispers again before Dark steps up. "Leader here."

"Oh, so I get their leader then the subordinates." Blitz says walking up to her and inspects her.

Dark shivers as she stands still and keeps looking at him. "See anything you like?" She asks flickering her tail at him.

"Oh, I think I will just take you without foreplay." Blitz says before kissing her.

Dark eeps as she was kissed and Gale and Searing watches on with pervy grins. "What now?" Dark asks after he broke the kiss.

Blitz smirks and picks her up.

Dark blinks as she was carried and watches the other two with smirks on their faces. "And them?" She asks pointing even though he couldn't see.

"They will get their turn." Blitz starting to unzip her suit.

Dark shivers as she feels a bit of cold breeze. "Why is it so cold?" She asks shivering a bit as she put down on the bed.

"I like it cold my dark little mare." Blitz says taking her suit off her.

Dark huddles and covers herself up as she shivers. "Can't you warm it up a bit?" Blitz smiles and brings her close and she feels his body heat. Dark sighs in relief as she snuggles in. "That's nice." She said wrapping her wings around him.

Blitz smiles as he keeps holding her as she gradually warms up. "So you up for it now?"

Dark grins. "Oh yeah. Really fired up for that and an audience is really hot." She said before pouncing on him.

Both Searing and Gale look on in interest. "Have we been missing this much?" Gale asks.

Searing was busy writing the positions down in a book.

* * *

"Hey, what is the thing in this box the boss brought us?" Audrey asks.

Kairose shrugs. "No idea. He just said use it."

"It's called a fire heart and this is not to be opened till we have finished the structure of the thermal generator." Ania says.

They both looked surprised. "Wait, the boss found one? The rare fire heart?" Kairose asks in shock.

"Had Kujenga do a division to find one." Ania says.

"What's a fire heart?" Audrey asks.

Kairose looks to her. "Only the rarest gem around. Dragons have long searched for it and hoped to find this as a symbol of power. These things radiate heat naturally and are more powerful than a fire itself. Heck, a hundred fires at that. So hot, they almost melt metal if you're trying to carry it with tongs. Even I would have to use tongs." Kairose says as Anna walks in with Thunder.

"Anna, why do you have Thunder?" Ania asks.

"Blitz asked me to take him for a walk." Anna says.

"Ahh, he's cooling down for a bit." Ania says.

Audrey looks confused. "Wait, cooling down?"

"The boss isn't the best with heat. It completely saps his energy since he produces above average body heat. So when that happens, he retreats to his room and somehow cools the room and relaxes in it." Kairose explains.

Audrey just gets more confused. "Then how does he…?" She asks tapping her hooves together.

"Huh?" Kairose asks confused.

Audrey blushes. "Rut?" She asks meekly.

"Oh, I mean high temperatures like eighty eight degrees and higher." Kairose clarifies.

Audrey raises an eyebrow. "That's normal and higher and rutting."

"He means he can't stand being in a room or environment of those temperatures. It increases his own body heat and at prolonged times, it can prove deadly." Anna says.

Audrey just gets more confused. "Then how does he…well…rut?"

"You tell us." Anna jokes.

Audrey frowns. "I hate you guys."

"Says the teenager like to be rutted by a much older commander." Anna said grinning.

"Well he does have experience." Ania jokes.

Anna giggles as Audrey fumes.

"Alright enough jokes. Time to get back to it." Kairose says getting back to work.

Audrey shakes her head. "I hate you all."

"But not the boss." Anna says as Thunder seems to laugh.

Audrey shakes her hoof at them while frowning. "Curse you."

"Kairose, this goes here right?" Buster asks.

Kairose looks over and goes wide eyed. "No, that will explode!" He yells as he rushes over.

"You best go help the diamond dog helpers so they know just what to do." Ania says.

Audrey sighs and walks away. "On it."

"So give me the rundown of the griffon and changeling you brought." Ania says.

Anna smiles. "Well, I knew it would be hard to find them in Ponyville so I went to Canterlot. Lo and behold, I find the griffon in a Canterlot store and after a few questions, got her to come. Now the changeling, um…well…I promised it everlasting love."

"I asked about the two personally, not how you got them." Ania says.

Anna sighs. "The griffon is a traveler, looking for great things, like an explorer and leave it like she found it. The changeling was trying to hide since it's a deserter. Found it near the red light district looking for wisps of love. Quiet, but also shy and tries to hide in the shadows a lot."

"I want to meet them personally." Ania says.

Anna nods and walks her out as a small explosion occurs from the room. "Bastard! You got it backwards!" Kairose yells.

"Let's leave before Kairose starts cursing in the five languages he knows." Ania says.

Anna nods and they rush over to a room and opens it to a normal room with some clothes and books lying around. "Oh, hello." A female golden griffon said as she reads a book on the bed.

"This the one?" Ania asks Anna.

Anna nods. "Yellow and golden griffon. Why?"

"Introduce her." Ania orders looking at Anna.

Anna sighs. "Say hello to Sunclaw Nectar. Our traveling explorer hailing from the griffon kingdom."

"Ah, nice to meet you Sunclaw. I am Gordania, the second in command here." Ania says.

Sunclaw smiles. "Hello. What do you need?"

"I came to get to know you new recruit." Ania says.

Sunclaw hums as she puts the book down. "New recruit huh?"

"Yes, after all, you are amongst the Ravens." Ania says.

Sunclaw nods. "Yes, I was pleasantly surprised when she came up and offered this deal. Though, what's with this deal with the boss? Keep him happy?"

"Mostly it's helping him along and keep him afloat, but just to warn you, there is a purple unicorn playing matchmaker with him and other females." Ania says whispering the last part to her.

Sunclaw raises an eyebrow. "Is that the reason I'm here? For being a choice in his choice of a herd?"

"You are not that far just yet. We, of the Raven's, are constantly looking for good individuals of talent to join us." Ania says.

Sunclaw smiles. "Oh, this is interesting. What can I do?"

"We support a wide range of professions from craftsmen to mercenary. What profession would you like to work under?" Ania asks.

Sunclaw hums as she taps her beak. "How about me being a surveyor? I am pretty good at spotting things."

"Very well." Ania says.

Sunclaw looks surprised. "That's it?"

"Well for now we will need to do some paperwork. You know, to have you registered and so we are organized." Ania says.

Sunclaw nods. "And then what?"

"Then we assign you a room on the Raven and start looking for work for you." Ania says.

Sunclaw shrugs. "Understandable. So what now?"

"Let me see, guest quarter 103 is free correct?" Ania asks Anna.

Anna nods. "Yep, all set up for a new arrival."

"Alright that will be your room Sunclaw until we get you set up." Ania says.

Sunclaw nods and starts packing up. "Thank you." She said before starting to leave.

"Show her to guestroom 103." Ania says to one of the guards.

The guard nods and leads Sunclaw out as Anna and Ania head out to the next room. "This changeling isn't much of a talker, but it's pretty hungry to search for a purpose." Anna said as the reach another room and head inside to find it mostly dark. Ania takes a seat and waits for Anna to introduce them.

Anna sighs. "Say hello to Cheep." She said as some blue eyes came from the darkness and a changeling with blue chitin is where its usual green is supposed to be and some sharp fangs sticking out. "It's usually quiet."

"I see, so you realize what you have signed up for right?" Ania asks.

Cheep looks to her and nods.

"Very well, the boss will see you soon. He is just busy right now he will be free in…" Ania stops to check the time. "One hour."

Cheep tilts its head. "Why?" It hissed.

"He is cooling off. He got overheat." Ania says.

Cheep nods and crawls back up to the ceiling and just hangs there as it closes its eyes.

"So any request you want us to relay to him?" Ania asks.

The changeling opens its eyes at her. "Here, alone." It said before closing them again.

"Gotcha." Ania says.

Anna sighs as she leads Ania out and closes the door behind her. "I don't even know about sexes of changelings and can't tell if it's female or even both. At least we found a friendly changeling. Most would attack for the safety of the hive." Anna said.

"Well it was a female. If not, my blade's rune would have reacted." Ania say.

Anna raises an eyebrow and sighs in relief. "Good. I was worried for a bit."

"So she will be Blitz's soon, what will her position be?" Ania thought out loud.

Anna shrugs. "Don't know, but since she can be anything, how about some infiltration or recon?"

"In other words, under your command." Ania says.

Anna giggles. "Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Just make sure she pulls her weight." Ania says.

Anna smiles. "Changelings are like that. They would follow their queen or rather their king now."

"Please don't mention Blitz's nickname amongst us the badland's king." Ania says groaning a little.

Anna giggles. "What, Blitzy?"

"Yes, don't you remember that is what the diamond dog clans that Blitz united into of our guild." Ania says.

Anna rolls her eyes. "It isn't that bad."

"If word of that got out, how would others react?" Ania asks.

Anna sighs. "I see your point, but it is cute, isn't it?"

"Yes, but better off not saying it. It will only cause us more problem as Blitz requested this." Ania reminds.

Anna shakes her head. "Fine, but we can still have fun, right?"

"You would even if I said no." Ania says.

Anna nods. "You know me so well."

"Unfortunately." Ania says fixing the position of the hat she wore.

Anna smiles. "But you still love me?"

"No, I love Blitz. You are like a little kid sister I have to put up with." Ania says.

"Oh she does care." Anna says to Storm.

Ania huffs as she walks off.

Anna giggles as she skips off to Blitz's room.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he drinks some water while sitting at his desk and looking to the five mares on the bed. "At least I know one good thing. I can sate an alicorn's lust." He said while leaning close to the egg shaped cooler looking in to the glowing sapphire it contained before closing it and taking it to his safe, before locking it away. "I best go see how things are going." Blitz says walking out.

Blitz smiles as he closes the door behind him and ends up bumping into Anna. "Ah, Anna. What can I do you for?"

"Ah, cooled down enough I see." Anna says hugging him. "Oh yeah, nice and cool."

Blitz smiles. "What do you need?" He asks hugging back.

Anna nuzzles him. "The changeling wants to see you. The name is Cheep and it's a female."

"Lead the way." Blitz says.

Anna nods and leads him down to the room before pushing him inside. "She wanted you alone." She said before closing the door.

"Cheep." Blitz calls.

Blue eyes open the darkness of the ceiling above. "Good. You're here." She said before climbing down. "Why bring me here?"

Blitz says nothing and just grabs and holds her.

Cheep blinks as she was held and sighs in relief as she chitters a bit. "You love me?"

"I think I will." Blitz says.

Cheep looks up to him. "Why do you want me?"

"Why do you want me?" Blitz asks.

Cheep narrows her eyes at him. "Answer the question."

Blitz smiles. "I am better with my action than words." Blitz says.

Cheep sighs. "What now?"

"What do you want to do?" Blitz asks.

Cheep shrugs. "Who do you want me as?"

"Let's start with yourself and go from there." Blitz says.

Cheep nods and sighs. "Where to?"

"How about right here?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods. "And what to do?"

"You lead, I will follow." Blitz whispers into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Cheep looks to him. "I want a…I don't know."

"Just do what comes natural." Blitz says as Cheep started to feel love.

Cheep takes a big whiff before moving her head to his neck and sniffs at it. "What do you like about me?"

"Let's see, I like that shy personality. I find it very cute." Blitz starts.

Cheep actually blushes green. "Wha…what else?" She asks starting to wave her tail around.

Blitz smiles. "Well, there is that tone in your voice. Sounds like two, but it also makes it beautiful."

Cheep blushes even more as she runs her holed hooves over his shoulders as she keeps sniffing him. "Want me to tell about you? What told my eye that you were good?"

"Oh?" Blitz asks taking off his sunglasses. "Go ahead." Blitz says.

Cheep hisses in his ear. "Your scent. Blood of many warriors. All of them bathe on you."

"Oh, you smell that huh?" Blitz asks before Cheep caught a glimpse of his eyes.

Cheep stammers as she stares at him.

"A loss for words?" Blitz asks.

Cheep keeps stuttering as she stares at him and reaches up with one of her hooves and starts to stroke his cheek.

"Like what you see?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods and keeps stroking his cheek. "What do you need?"

"Tell me you are happy." Blitz says.

Cheep blinks. "Ha…happy?"

"Yes. I want you to be happy." Blitz says.

Cheep gulps. "I am or…I think."

"I want you to be certain." Blitz says as Cheep starts to taste the stronger feeling.

Cheep licks her lips. "I…am."

"Are you sure?" Blitz asks.

Cheep gulps. "I…I don't know what to feel."

"I can wait." Blitz says holding her.

Cheep sighs in relief. "Okay."

Blitz continues to hold her for nearly an hour before she speaks again.

Cheep sighs as she strokes his cheek again. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"You lead, I will follow." Blitz says.

Cheep takes his hooves and leads him to bed before having herself laid down on it and pulls Blitz onto her. "This way."

"Alright." Blitz whispers into her ear.

* * *

The next morning, Blitz awakes to the sleeping Cheep. Cheep chitters as her way of snoring as she snuggles up against Blitz's chest while having her tail wrap around his. Blitz smiled and just pets her. Cheep chitters and hisses at the feeling as she squirms a little in her sleep.

"Shh, I'm right here." Blitz whispers into her ear as he holds her close.

Cheep calms down and nuzzles him. "My…king."

"No, my love." Blitz whispers.

Cheep hisses. "L…love?"

Blitz smiles before kissing her nose.

Cheep wrinkles her nose a bit and sniffs at the air before slowly opening her eyes. "My king?"

"Nope, it's my lover." Blitz teases.

Cheep blinks. "L…lover? My lover?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks as if he was called.

Cheep looks to him before smiling. "My lover."

Blitz chuckles as he keeps petting her. "We do need to get up now." Blitz says. Cheep smiled and let Blitz up. "You may want to change your form as we walk around the ship for a bit. The locals of the area aren't used to Changelings."

Cheep nods and gets out of bed before changing her form to a slightly blue mare with a black hair color. "Good?"

"Taking after my color huh?" Blitz asks getting up.

Cheep looks to herself. "Want me to change?"

"No." Blitz says before giving her a peck and starting to get dressed.

Cheer hums as she watches him dress.

"You can be my aide." Blitz says.

Cheep smiles and goes up to him and nuzzles him. "Thank you."

"Come on Cheep. Also you're going to need papers and quills." Blitz says.

Cheep smiles as she keeps leaning against him as they head out. "Where to?"

"First, we have to check up on our new project." Blitz says. "Here, this will help distinguish you." Blitz says putting on a hat on her.

Cheep nods and adjusts it so it fits her. "Thank you…for giving me a chance."

"No need. Did you grab that paper and quill like I suggested?" Blitz ask.

Cheep looks embarrassed. "Just the paper."

Blitz charges his magic and summons a metal hand held scroll, a place that would hold a candle and another that would hold an ink jar. "This should help." Blitz says giving it to her.

Cheep smiles. "Thank you."

"Now one moment." Blitz says before summoning a quill and a small filled ink jar.

Cheep blushes a bit. "Thanks." She said placing them in their place.

"Anything for my mare." Blitz says.

Cheep goes wide eyed a bit and blushes harder. "Your…your mare?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Cheep looks to him slowly before smiling and goes to him and nuzzles his side.

"Ok so you want to know what we are building?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods and picks up everything again. "What is it?"

"That would be the new generator we are building for the Raven. Atlantean design." Blitz says.

Cheep nods and tries to understand. "I…see…why this way?"

"Because even a dozen of the best current generators can't handle the power need." Blitz says.

Cheep looks to him. "That much?"

"This ship is massive and we haven't fully explored it yet." Blitz says.

Cheep looks around. "How big?"

"You've seen how big the Raven is, correct?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods. "Outside."

"Think about how much power is required to run a city and then take into account this whole thing is bigger than one." Blitz says.

Cheep goes wide eyed. "That big?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Cheep raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever explored?"

"We have, but we have to clear away some debris inside. We stopped when we had trouble supplying power to the areas of the Raven." Blitz says.

Cheep nods. "And this thing would help?"

"It should, in theory, power the entire Raven." Blitz says.

Cheep looks to the door. "Why are we still standing out here?"

"Giving you the rundown. After all, you are my aide now." Blitz says.

Cheep smiles. "Thank you."

"Ok, this is my library." Blitz says opening the door.

Cheep gasps as she looks over the many books and scrolls.

"And here is one of the entrances to it." Blitz says walking over to the fireplace and opening the portal.

Cheep quickly follows and gasps at the large room and a few dragons and pegasuses flying around a large ball being hold up by a large pole while being connected by many wires and cables. "Wow."

Blitz smiles as looks to the ground below. "How are we doing?"

Kairose looks up to him. "Almost ready to turn the main switch on. Already sent out word to turn the many switches throughout the ship to the off position. Don't want a damn overload." He said looking over some papers. "I suggest you head to the bridge. Get ready to fly."

"Then it is time. I want to be here for the installment of the fire heart. Send word to all of the Ravens to assemble in here at once, be they in town or in the Raven itself. Also Cheep, take a letter for me." Blitz says.

Cheep takes out a scroll and quill. "Ready."

"To the recipient, the guildmaster of the Ravens asks for your attendance at the Raven immediately." Blitz says before pausing. "Make several copies of that, I will send them via magic." Blitz says.

Cheep nods and writes it down before taking out another and making it. As she finished each letter, Blitz sent them via magic. Cheep looks to him. "Anything else?"

"No need, just sit and wait." Blitz says as Audrey walked up.

Audrey smiles as she leans against him and nuzzles him. "Ready for a big upgrade?"

"All I can say is, it is about time to get our bird flying." Blitz says and within ten minutes, the guards and Wonderbolt Celestia assigned to the Raven, arrived.

Kairose sighs as he walks up to the main switch. "Alright, everyone back off and let the team handle the fire heart. Let's get this done." He said as some ponies approach a metal chest and the orb lowers near the floor.

"Wait, we are waiting for some." Blitz calls as more and more members enter.

Kairose growls a bit. "Anyone else?" He asks trying to hold his anger.

Blitz doesn't give the order as his mother enters and the rest of the expedition to Atlantis entered.

Kairose taps his claw against the breaker box. "Anyone else?"

Soon Twilight and her friends entered as Blitz remained silent.

Kairose frowns. "I'm getting annoyed by your silence sir."

"There is only two more guests." Blitz says as the last of the guild enters.

Kairose raise an eyebrow as he looks to the two rulers. "Huh, okay." He said as Celestia and Luna take their place on the walkway.

"Now you may do it." Blitz says.

Kairose gives a wave to the pegasus and Griffons dressed up in heat suits as they open up the chest and everyone feels an immense amount of heat. "Feels like the volcano." Celestia said.

"It's a flame heart gem. It radiates heat just short of what makes rock turn into molten magma." Blitz says in discomfort.

They all look to him as they noticed his discomfort. "You okay?" Spitfire asks.

"I will explain it after this is finished." Blitz says as those who knew Blitz well, knew the heat was getting to him.

They all watch as the ponies and griffon take out the fire heart with tongs and quickly and carefully fly up above the orb as it settled near the floor before they held fire heart above the hole near the top before dropping it in and quickly closing the hatch and back off as the orb rose into the air soon they see the guards and lights actually gain power and even become brighter than ever before Kairose smirks and holds the main switch with two talons and pulls down hard before a whirring sound came about and they look into the hallway and see it light up with lights and then hear some whirring outside before a rushing sound came from it.

"Sir, we are online." Kairose said smirking.

"Everypony, take your stations if you know them we are lifting off." Blitz declared.

Every crew member cheers as they rush out of the room and Kairose places a talon over his face. "This could only end in good ways."

"Kairose, to the bridge." Blitz orders.

Kairose just gives a wave. "Yeah, yeah. I'm off." He said walking off.

"To the bridge or, if you have wings, you may go onto the deck. Actually, Cheep, take a new letter to the weather ponies of Ponyville. We are lifting off to run maintenance, please do not come near as we do. The guildmaster of the Ravens." Blitz says.

They all walk off as Cheep writes it down before giving it to him and he sends it off before they walk off to the bridge. "What was flying off in this ship like before?" Cheep asks.

"You're about to find out." Blitz says sending the letter via magic.

Cheep smiles as she follows him to the bridge as everypony else was there. "We ready?" Blitz asks stepping up the large map piece.

"Yes sir." The pegasus pilot says.

"All sections, give me a status report." Blitz says on the intercom.

"Green on the power." A voice said.

"The engines are showing a steady rating." Another says.

"All the young have been secured." Another says.

"Flaps have been tested and they are moving without a squeak." Another said.

"All sections, check out." Another says.

"Excellent. Speed, you are cleared. Take her up." Blitz says.

Speed chuckles. "Yes sir." He said moving the controls around and soon they feel a shudder run through the ship before it starts rising into the air as they see some of the townponies looking at them from down below. "We are starting to gain altitude sir." Speed said adjusting the controls.

"This is awesome." Rainbow says looking out the window.

Kairose smiles as they start to hit around a hundred feet. "Decks, you are clear to turn on the secondary switches. Hold on third." He said into the intercom.

"Alright, we are clear. You may now move about." Blitz says.

They hear more whirring sounds from below as Kairose turns on the intercom again. "Third and final switches, you are clear. Let's get this thing working and clean up around here." He said before hanging up.

"The generator was a success. We now can go wherever we want." Blitz says.

Kairose sighs. "Let's at least fix up the generators and find another fire heart just in case. Never know when one line might knock out a lot."

"You know how rare those are. What? You want us to go raid the treasure trove of a legendary dragon?" Blitz asks no hint of sarcasm.

Kairose raises an eyebrow. "Those mares did get rid of one." He said pointing to Twilight and the others.

Blitz didn't seem amused as Kairose chuckled nervously. "I'll…go make reinforcement and heat sinks for the generator." He said walking away.

"Good." Blitz says before walking up to Rainbow. "So what was that Rainbow?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow grins. "This is awesome. How fast can it go?"

"Never got to see with the issue of power, but I know what we are going to be doing the next week. Gordania, tell them we finally can go exploring the rest of the Raven." Blitz says.

Ania smiles. "Sure thing sir. Come on everypony." She said leading out most of the ponies.

"What did you mean by that?" Twilight asks as Daring came up to look out the window.

Blitz smiles. "It's time to see what this ship has to offer and what it use to do in the lower levels. We could never get down there because of power and cleaning up. Now we can and this will be the ship of our dreams mom." He said looking over to her. "Remember that conversation?"

"I do." Mary says smiling.

"It's not going to happen overnight. We need to clear away obstacles first." Blitz says.

Mary nods. "Take your time. Like a good ship, it needs to be handled delicately." She said making them giggle. "Unless it's an enemy ship, then you just blow it to smithereens." She said smirking.

"Come on, let's go out onto the deck." Rainbow says.

Blitz chuckles as he follows her. "Alright, hold your horseshoes."

"Come on girls. The view must be incredible." Rainbow says.

Blitz laughs as all of them follows her out and soon they come out onto the deck where some clouds seemed to have been collected on deck. "Oh, we have to clean that up. Clear the deck." Blitz calls to the pegasus.

"Whoa, look at it AJ. You can see for miles." Pinkie says leaning over the railings.

Applejack smiles as she joins her. "Yer right Pinkie. Sure is a bute. Wonder if we can see all of Equestria with this."

"Not possible Applejack. Equestria is too big to see it from one place." Twilight says.

Applejack frowns. "I meant flyin around on this thing."

"We flew the Raven across the ocean." Blitz informs.

Applejack smiles. "Would like to see that."

"Of course it still takes a week Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack smirks. "I can wait."

"The whole journey, plus we need to have plenty of food, water, and other supplies for such a trip." Blitz says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "I didn't mean right now. Besides, I said I could wait."

Rainbow snickers before she throws a cloud that hits Applejack.

"Hey!" Applejack yells out as she tries to throw it back but her hooves goes right through it as Rainbow laughs.

"Oh Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "Yes?"

"Oh, you started it now." Blitz says before Rainbow gets nailed with a water balloon.

Rainbow shakes the water off and looks to see Applejack ready to throw another water balloon as Pinkie giggles and has a tub of water balloons nearby.

"You started this Rainbow, how will you respond?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow growls and quickly move over and takes a water balloon and soon the whole deck was filled with flying balloons.

"It's much better out here." Blitz says not minding the stray balloon hitting him every so often.

Mary smiles as she steps up to his side. "Did you ever think of getting this far?"

"You kiddin mum?" Blitz asks.

Mary chuckles. "Naw. How about we get a celebratory party together?"

"Take a look mum. All the town is watching now." Blitz says.

Mary looks down to the town and chuckles. "Yes, that's right peasants. Gaze upon this grand airship and tremble." She said dramatically.

"We haven't even brought the weapons online mum." Blitz says smirking.

Mary chuckles. "Oh relax. You can fire when they revolt against you."

"I mean we don't know what weapons it has." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "And you clearly aren't getting my joke."

"I am just messing with ya mum." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "I know dearie. It just seems like yesterday you were flying on my back and we were trying to find ways for you to fly with me. Then you just became a punk foal. A nice one at that."

"I liked the look. Didn't mean I was one mum." Blitz says.

Mary stares at him. "You went to clubs and had the look of an attitude problem."

"Not to mention he knocked quite a few in fight." Vinyl says walking by.

Mary smirks as she leans against the railings. "So dear?"

"You taught me how to fight mum." Blitz says.

Mary looks away. "Ah yes, knock me upside the head. That's my fighting style."

"Oh, that reminds me mum. Want to hear about the time I backhoofed the closest thing the griffons currently have to a king?" Blitz asks.

Mary looks to him. "Oh?"

"I will tell you everything." Blitz says leading her inside.

Mary grins. "Oh this I can't wait to hear."

Blitz lead her to his room and smiles. "Want to have something to drink while I tell you it?" Blitz asks.

Mary grins. "Strongest you got."

"I been saving this one." Blitz says pulling out some griffon wine.

Mary giggles as she rubs her hooves together. "Oh, that's a high life right there."

"I stole this from his personal stash as well." Blitz adds.

Mary smiles. "Now you're a pirate."

"What can I say? I take after me mum." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles as she sits down. "And don't you regret it."

"I don't, but you know the princesses are going to want us to tour the country in our ship." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "They can with those wings of theirs. They don't need you…unless you fucked them." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant now that the Raven can fly again, they will want everypony to see it." Blitz says.

Mary grins. "You should charge them for tours. Make some bits off of snacks and drinks and the tickets."

"Mum, you know what I mean, they will want us to go all over the country to show off the Raven to the populace." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "I know. I just mean making bits off it. You have to pay for everything."

"Going to insist they pay us to do this." Blitz says uncorking the bottle.

Mary shrugs. "Or maybe you can just tell them to fuck off and rip the contract on it."

"Mum, you're employed by them." Blitz reminds.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Allegedly."

"You are training the pegasus." Blitz says.

Mary holds up some hooves and does air quotes. "That's also just a passing by training."

"Mum." Blitz says smiling giving her a glass filled with the drink.

Mary smiles as she takes the drink and drunks it up. "That's refreshing. Wonder what the town below see about us now?"

"A marvel unlike anything they have ever seen before." Blitz says taking a seat with his glass.

Mary nods. "Oh yes. The most of powerful thing around."

"Also I think we should tour the country. Think how many will want to join seeing this?" Blitz says.

Mary nods. "You do need a crew. Why not start here and in Canterlot? Get some investors too to keep up the upkeep of expenses. Might even get some good crew members."

"I have been expanding our influence slowly. Don't want somepony like Shining to feel threatened and take actions against me." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "It's only so long ago that you were just in the library and the most threat you had was beating him in a magic fight."

"Now he has influence as captain of the royal guard." Blitz says.

Mary swirls her glass around. "Wonder if he will send a squad after you for being with his sister?"

"He is probably foaming at the mouth right now I sent him a letter saying we were together with a picture of her laying on me." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "Now that's a face I want to see."

* * *

The guards outside a room raise an eyebrow at the noises of crashing and bashing come from inside their captain's office. "Is he okay?" One asks.

"I don't know. Last thing that happened, he was delivered a letter." Another says.

"Stupid fucker!" They heard from the room.

"What do you think happened?" The guard asks.

A guard shrugs. "Maybe he got an old friend's letter."

"That ticked him off that bad?" The other guard asks.

A guard taps his chin. "I think it's his old family friend. He did help his sister."

"Hey, have you two seen Shining anywhere?" Cadance asks walking up.

They both point to the door and they hear more banging and yelling.

"I wonder what happened." Cadance wonders out loud before entering.

The door closes behind her and they hear some chattering before it goes silent for a bit. "You think she killed him?" The guard asks.

The other guard shrugs before hearing some moaning of both voices and they blush. "Oh, that's something." The guard said going back into position and tries to block it with the other doing the same.

"Hello, boys. How are you doing?" Celestia asks walking past.

They just blush as a louder moaning sound came out of the room and Celestia just giggles and walks by. "Oh Caddy, able to quell the anger of stallions. Still need to watch out for that advantage becoming a problem." She said with a slight frown before perking up. "Alright boys, enjoy the ear show." She said smirking that was hidden to them, making them blush even more.

"Want some carpet fluff?"

"Give me."

* * *

Blitz sighs as he looks over the letter he got again before hearing the door start to open and quickly puts it away. "Didn't I tell the guards…oh, Twilight. Anything you need?" He asks looking over to her closing the door behind her.

Twilight walks over with a smile.

Blitz smirks as he leans back in his seat. "What's going on?"

"I know you sent that letter to my brother." Twilight says.

Blitz shrugs. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you." Twilight says putting her forehooves on his chest.

"Maybe, what you going to do about it?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs as she leans close to his ear. "You're definitely my coltfriend. He's still there. Still caring about me and the family."

"And foaming at the mouth in anger." Blitz adds.

Twilight rolls her eyes before kissing his cheek. "Such a cutie. Can I sit down on you for a bit? It's been a long walk through the ship."

"Oh and what if I want to lay beside you?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smirks. "Because then it won't be as fun."

"Oh, ok." Blitz says letting her sit in his lap.

Twilight sighs as she leans against him and lets her tail wrap around his. "Can you tell me your secret?"

"Which one?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks up at him. "About me."

"About how I swept you off your hooves?" Blitz jokes.

Twilight giggles. "Yes, when you were able to grab my affections for you."

Blitz smiles. "Well on that day, I grab the heart of a beautiful mare who I would care for and protect with my life." He said wrapping his hooves around her.

Twilight smiles. "Now another about you. Have you ever was in bed and thought about a mare to…you know?" She asks letting her hoof hang on his stomach.

"Bare my foal?" Blitz asks.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, was alone and wanted to release some steam. Ever done that act?"

"Oh that, yeah, let me give you a hint. She is purple and I like her mane in a ponytail." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight blushes heavily as her ear twitches against him. "So you really were thinking about me while you did that? You're a bad a stallion."

"Oh, am I? Look who is blushing." Blitz says smirking.

Twilight just hits his chest. "Yeah, you were always trying to feel my flank. Like you were trying to pick up a quill and then squeeze my flank."

"No, I never did that. Which means somepony had wet dreams of me." Blitz says.

Twilight just held a smirk. "Says the pony jacking it off in bed alone with me in his head. Wonder what was he thinking of doing with me?"

"How many more rounds can she go for?" Blitz says.

They both look to each other and giggle and chuckle. "I love you Blitz." Twilight said snuggling into his chest.

"Love you too." Blitz says before grabbing one of the books with his magic.

Twilight sighs. "What are we going to do now?"

"I think it's time to continue teaching you the different language." Blitz says petting her head.

Twilight purrs. "Thank you Blitzy. Still, it's hard to see us like this. I always thought we be still in Canterlot and well…together, just us."

Blitz chuckles as he just keeps petting her back as he opens up the book. "Well, you got a bigger family now. Time to enjoy it. Now, let's start with the alphabet. Want Equestrian translation or teach it like your first language?"

"Translation, then use that to teach me." Twilight says cutely.

Blitz smiles. "Yes my Twilight cat. Shall I fetch your milk as well?" He speaks with a butler accent.

"Yes, you may." Twilight says.

Blitz grins. "Fetch this young cat her milk. She is dying of thirst." He said still holding the accent to nopony. Blitz smirks and just raspberries her neck.

Twilight giggles as she tries to push him back. "Blitz." She giggles.

"Yes, my lovely unicorn." Blitz says tapping her horn.

Twilight gasp as she shiver a bit. "Blitz." She whispered.

"Want me to stop?" Blitz asks.

Twilight tries to look at him. "No, how about we skip the language for the day and enjoy the night."

"But it's the middle of the day." Blitz teases.

Twilight smiles. "That's what I mean. You and me. A little taste of our future life."

"Oh, feeling frisky?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nuzzles him. "Touch my horn and find out."

"Nah, I'll do this." Blitz says taping his horn to hers.

Twilight gasps as she felt a spark between their horns. "That…that felt good."

"Now come here." Blitz says before kissing her.

Twilight smiles into the kiss as she holds him before pulling away a bit. "Bed?"

"Bed." Blitz says before teleporting them to his room.

Cheep looks up from her papers and notices the empty chair. "Blitz?"

* * *

Blitz sighs as he stood at his bedroom window and still notices all the engines online and how high they are. "Going to need to find another way down soon. Maybe a rotor copter?" He asks himself before hearing some quiet snoring and looks to Twilight bundled up in his bed. "Maybe a bigger one."

"Ugh…what happened?" Twilight asks waking up.

"Well we had fun last night." Blitz says leaning over.

Twilight groans as she sits up. "Ow. My legs…flank…back…and head hurt. Everything hurts. How much did we do?"

"Three times." Blitz says rubbing against her.

Twilight goes wide eyed and looks to him. "That much?"

"Yeah." Blitz says before kissing her.

Twilight smiles into the kiss and holds him before pulling back a bit. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Blitz asks petting her.

Twilight purrs and leans into his petting. "I don't know. I got nothing but the library. Which reminds me, I should check up on Spike. I don't know about him. Don't you have important things to do here?"

"Alright love. Just remember, you're now officially bi." Blitz jokes.

Twilight tries to hit him, but winces. "Ow." She said holding her hoof.

"Come on." Blitz says holding her.

Twilight sighs as she leans against him. "I love you Blitz."

"I love you too Twi. Also remember that request you made?" Blitz asks.

Twilight tilts her head. "Request?"

"You asked me to find a changeling, griffon, and dragon to join us." Blitz reminds.

Twilight blinks. "Um…yeah, why?"

"I got a changeling." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight looks him surprised. "Wow. Where is it?"

"Nuh uh, you have to make me tell you and I don't feel like it yet." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "What would it take?"

"I think you know what." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Come here." She said opening her hooves.

"Maybe I don't want to just yet." Blitz says playfully.

Twilight tries to grab him, but he pulls back out of her reach. "Dang it Blitz. I'm not exactly healed yet."

"I know and you want me to do you again." Blitz says smirking.

Twilight pouts cutely. "If you don't want it. Then I won't give it next time when you need it and I'll tell the others you don't want to too."

"Oh?" Blitz asks removing his sunglasses and looking into her eyes. "What was that?" Blitz asks.

Twilight tries to look away. "I…I said…I said…"

"Yes?" Blitz asks moving closer.

Twilight blinks once before she just ended up staring at him. "I…I can wait."

"But what if I don't want to wait?" Blitz asks petting her.

Twilight purrs as she kept staring. "What do you want?"

"Present yourself to me." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight tries to move, but ended up grunting in pain. "Ow."

Blitz sighs before casting a healing spell on her. "Better?"

Twilight moves around a bit. "Yes. Now I don't want to give it to you." She said smirking and turning around.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Blitz says before Twilight fell for the trick.

Twilight opens her mouth and turns around before stopping as she looks into his eyes. "I…I…don't…want…"

"Assume the position." Blitz whispers into her ear as he massages her shoulders.

Twilight blinks a few times before getting up and turning around and looks forward. "I don't…I don't…want to…"

"Do you want me to or not?" Blitz whispers, petting her flank.

Twilight groans. "I don't…want…it."

"Very well." Blitz says getting up to leave.

Twilight groans as she falls on to the bed again. "My head hurts."

"You know, no mare has ever resisted the family eyes besides mum." Blitz says as Twilight starts recalling last night, wetting her appetite.

Twilight groans and tries to look in his direction. "Is this…is this right?"

"You in my bed?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "Using that to get what you want?"

"I can't turn it off." Blitz says getting Twilight's attention.

Twilight looks to him. "Are you always going to use it like that?"

"Like I said, I can't turn it off. Another reason I hide my eyes." Blitz says making Twilight interested.

Twilight groans as she sits up. "Ever tried?"

"Tried and can't, mum said dad had the same problem. Meaning it is genetic." Blitz says making Twilight even more curious.

Twilight tilts her head. "Would the foals get them?"

"Maybe." Blitz says now making Twilight want to study his eyes.

"You said sunglasses are the best way to block them?" Twilight asks trying to get off the bed.

"Mostly anything that prevents others from seeing my eyes." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs as she walks up. "I want to see them, but promise me to never to use them like that again. I'll probably hate you for that."

"Ok, but as you understand it, they make others do what I say most things, so I won't say anything else." Blitz says before looking at her again. Soon Twilight was feeling her urge to mate with Blitz increased tenfold and he wasn't telling her to.

'So it's those eyes that are doing it, not his command.' Twilight thinks as she fell a little under his sway.

Blitz just watches her the whole time wordlessly before she spoke once more.

Twilight gulps. "Take me." 'Dang it eyes!'

Blitz shut his eyes and waits till he heard her again.

"Blitz, I think it's time to get you contacts." Twilight said.

"Tried that as well, no restraint there." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs as he feels her lean against his chest. "There are new contacts that acts as sunglasses."

"I think it is the eyes themselves. Not the iris' my loveable Twilight." Blitz says making Twilight want to study the eyes more than ever.

Twilight nuzzles him. "Please, let me try. How about I wear some sunglasses?"

"You may try." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles and brings her head under his. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Don't you have to see Spike?" Blitz asks petting her.

Twilight purrs. "Yeah. You know, I just realized that you and Spike have mind control powers."

"Except he can use it consciously. I cannot." Blitz says.

Twilight hums. "That's true. I better get going and next time you want a mare with you, ask first. Using those eyes like that is dangerous."

"Well, one good thing about it. You remember Silica?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yes, why?"

"I was able to use it to undo the damage to her psyche and turned her from being a slave." Blitz says.

Twilight hums. "I see. At least it has some uses. Put some glasses on and by the way, it half turns your on and makes you slightly controllable."

"Oh, speaking from experience?" Blitz teases.

Twilight hits his chest. "I was able to lock away part of mind."

"Oh, what was it saying? Let me out, I want to love him?" Blitz teases rubbing against her.

Twilight quickly bites his ear and pulls. "No, trying to figure out what's going on."

Blitz smirks before pulling her into a kiss.

Twilight moans into the kiss before pulling away a bit. "Keep those eyes closed."

"Admit it, you love them." Blitz says leaning on her.

Twilight sighs. "Yeah, I do. Now keep those closed." She said letting him go.

"So how goes getting Spitfire and Fleetfoot onboard with the idea?" Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Tough, but getting there."

"What's the strategy?" Blitz asks.

"Now, maybe I have them look you in the eyes." Twilight says smirking.

"Twi?" Blitz asks.

Twilight pokes his chest. "Quiet you. No arguing."

"I thought you just said don't use it." Blitz reminds.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "At least it would come in handy for convincing them to be with you. Cause seriously, you have a bad track record with new mares."

"Not validating that comment with a response." Blitz says.

Twilight chuckles. "I'm going to check things Blitz. Enjoy yourself." She said walking past him and brushing her tail under his chin.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles as he heard the door. "Or maybe just a future sore spot. Now enjoy and checkup what you can. I'll be back soon."

"You would know all about sore spots." Blitz says smirking.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Shut up." She said before he hears the door close and he opens his eyes.

"Oh, I wonder which mare she is going after first." Blitz wonders out loud with a smirk.

"Sir?" Cheep asks opening the door.

"Hey Cheep, you come to have some fun before we get to work?" Blitz asks.

Cheep blushes green. "Um…no sir. I just wanted to know if you got anything I need to do."

"Well I got you." Blitz flirts.

Cheep gulps and walks in and closes the door behind her. "I finished all the work. Anything else?"

Blitz smiles and walks over and hugs her. "Thanks." Blitz says.

Cheep looks up at him. "Thanks?"

"You have been working hard for me." Blitz says petting her.

Cheep hisses and chitters. "Anything else?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Blitz asks.

Cheep chitters as she shakes her head. "No, why?"

"Feed on me then." Blitz says holding her closely.

Cheep smiles as she chitters and nuzzles him. "Your…your love…it's intoxicating. Thank you."

"Thanks, you have earned this." Blitz says.

Cheep buzzes as her form changes to her regular form and her wing buzzes. "Hive."

"They are here?" Blitz asks.

Cheep buzzes. "My hive."

"Oh, for a second, I thought you meant your old hive." Blitz says.

Cheep sighs and nuzzles under his head. "Thank…thank you. Don't leave."

"I'm not. Now you mind changing back into your aide form so I can go get some breakfast?" Blitz asks.

Cheep opens her eyes to him and rubs a hoof to her shoulder where a bite mark was. "Okay."

Blitz smiles before he touches where she bit him and when he removes the hoof, the mark was gone. "Now." Blitz says picking Cheep up, bridal style.

Cheep smiles and changes forms and touches where the mark was. "Why?"

"A little illusion. Ponies might investigate if I had something like that and may discover you are a changeling and the word might find its way to your old hive." Blitz says as she felt it.

Cheep nods. "Okay. I understand. But don't take it off."

"I won't. I know you marked me as your mate forever." Blitz says nuzzling her.

Cheep nuzzles him back. "Thank you…my king."

"No thank you." Blitz says letting her down and starts to dress.

Cheep blushes green as she watches him dress and sees his flank moving about. "Sir?"

"I know you like the sight, but please hold off Cheep." Blitz says.

Cheep smiles as she looks away and turns around. "Yes sir."

"Done." Blitz says finishing.

Cheep turns around and smiles a little. "Sir?"

Blitz kisses her nose before leading her out and to the galley.

Cheep sighs as she sits down with him and takes out some quills and paper. "Anything sir?"

"No, let's just eat for now." Blitz says.

Cheep sighs as she puts them away to the side. "Okay." She said rubbing her mark spot.

"Hey Blitz." Spitfire says walking up.

"Hey Spitfire." Blitz greets.

Spitfire sighs as she sits down near him. "What's for breakfast?"

"That's what I'm waiting for. So I heard Twilight tryin to play matchmaker with us." Blitz says leaning towards her.

Spitfire groans. "Yeah, she sent me here early. I don't know what to do. Either fuck you here or talk?"

"I prefer talking." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs in relief. "Good, because I don't fuck and go."

"So how do you feel now that the Raven is now airborne?" Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Pretty cool now. Can we make an HQ on the ship?"

"Get Celestia to pay rent and sure." Blitz jokes.

Spitfire chuckles. "I'll draw up the paperwork."

"I will arrange to let your group to get your own floor." Blitz says smirking as he leans on her.

Spitfire chuckles as she leans and wraps a wing around him. "Thanks Blitz."

"So seems I still have your heart huh?" Blitz asks, surprising Spitfire he wasn't kidding.

Spitfire sighs. "What are you going to do to me once this whole thing is over?"

"How does a ring sound?" Blitz asks making Spitfire blush.

Spitfire nervously giggles. "Maybe a big date and then propose?"

"I can live with that." Blitz says smiling as he brushes her feathers softly.

Spitfire sighs happily. "That feels nice."

"Oh it does?" Blitz asks smirking.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, can…can you keep doing that?"

"In front of everypony?" Blitz asks as Cheep was struggling not to giggle.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Just keep massaging my feathers."

"Alright. Let's see if I remember what mum taught me." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Your mom?"

"Yeah, she taught me how to do this years ago to mostly help her relax after a long day." Blitz says.

Spitfire looks back at him before sighing in relief as Blitz starts to massage her wings. "That's nice."

"So hun, where do you want to go for the honeymoon?" Blitz teases.

Spitfire sighs as she leans against him. "With you."

Blitz just smirks as he keeps working on her, waiting for her to realize what he asked her.

Spitfire sighs in relief before going wide eyed. "Wait, what did you say?"

"So where to, Las Pegasus?" Blitz teases snickering.

Spitfire looks back at him. "Um…I don't…"

"Ok, I'll stop teasing." Blitz says.

Spitfire hits his side before reaching into her clothes and takes some gum out of her clothes and chews some. "Bastard."

Blitz smirks before the food arrives. "So you getting your team back into drilling?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire blows a bubble and pops it. "Yeah. Just because this thing is flying doesn't mean it's time to rest."

"If anything, you got to go twice as hard because they have been slacking off a bit right?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods as she chews and hums. "Yep. Lazy recruits."

"Ok, enough gum, time to eat." Blitz says stroking her wing again.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Still got flavor."

"Well the pancakes are getting cold." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs and spits out the gum to a garbage. "Give me."

Blitz smiles as he starts eating his food.

"You two look like a happy couple." Cheep says catching both off guard.

"Cheep." They both said at her and she giggles.

"See. So what do you think your first foal will be?" Cheep asks looking at Spitfire.

Spitfire blushes heavily. "Shut up."

"I will guess pegasus because Blitz's mother is a pegasus." Cheep says.

Spitfire growls. "Shut up."

"Oh, you will be so cute with a little foal of your own." Cheep says making Spitfire have a full face blush.

Blitz smiles. "Alright Cheep, that's enough."

"Ok." Cheep says starting to eat again.

Blitz shakes his head and looks back to Spitfire. "You okay?"

Spitfire says nothing and just keeps eating.

Blitz shrugs and eats on his own. "Love you girls."

"I love you too." Spitfire mumbles.

"So how are you going to work them?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "Maybe just fly them till they fall out of the sky."

"Then they will whine they are hurt and can't train. That makes them less reliable." Blitz says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Hey need to learn not to do that again."

"Now work them hard, but not so hard they fall out of the sky." Blitz says.

Spitfire waves her hoof at him. "Yeah, yeah."

"And afterwards I can give you a massage." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Spitfire blushes. "Dang it Blitz."

"Just you and me." Blitz whispers.

Spitfire hits side. "Just let me eat."

"Alright, I'll be busy helping my guild clear the debris and explore more of the Raven." Blitz says.

Spitfire hums as she nods. "Yeah, sure."

"See you then Spitfire." Blitz says finishing.

Spitfire waves him off and looks to Cheep. "Shut up girl."

Cheep sticks her tongue out a bit. "Too bad."

* * *

Blitz sighs as he makes it back to his room. It had been a hard day with far more debris to remove than they thought.

He looks to his bed and noticed it was fixed up. "At least they cleaned up. Now I can check up on the maps." He said before moving to the intercom. "Kujenga, can you come up and give me your latest maps updated."

Within ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. "It's open." Blitz says before somepony entered. "You got the map right?" Blitz asks.

"Yes." Spitfire's voice was heard behind him.

Blitz turns around and looks to her. "What are you doing here?"

"You promised me something." Spitfire says as Blitz noticed it was dark outside already.

Blitz looks back to her. "How long has it been?"

"All day." Spitfire says putting the map on the table.

Blitz sighs. "Guess I've been working too hard." He said as he looks to the maps.

"Seems you need the massage not me." Spitfire says dragging him away from the maps.

Blitz shakes his head as he was dragged to the bed. "What do you know about massages?"

"Enough. Come on, you need a bath or shower." Spitfire says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Strange, usually I'm the one doing the caring of the mares."

"Come on you." Spitfire says pushing him into his bathroom.

Blitz just smiles as he sat in the tub. "Look who's playing my mum."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. I can't have my potential stallion collapsing on me." Spitfire says turning on the water before walking out.

Blitz groans as he stands a little. "Alright, fine." He said cleaning himself.

Spitfire sighs as she stretch. "Glad I already bathed."

Blitz smirks as he sees her hidden behind the door. "What a nice view."

Spitfire smirks as she heard him and stretches a bit more while bending down. "Wonder what he needs the maps for?"

Blitz chuckles to himself as he keeps watching. "Oh Spits. Enticing stallions since you got in."

Spitfire rolls her eyes as she heard that and got up and looks to the maps and notices a few recent marks made on the mountains or rather at the base of them. "Vault, vault, more vaults. Geez, how many are there?"

"That is best you don't know Spits." Blitz says walking in a towel around his neck.

Spitfire looks over and smirks. "Had a nice view?"

Blitz says nothing as he uses his magic to put away all the maps before walking over.

Spitfire wiggles her flank and fluffs her wings. "Well, did you like it or not? Because I can go." She said pointing to the door.

"No, it's just I don't want to get you involved in this matter. It's dangerous as it is." Blitz says getting Spitfire's attention.

Spitfire starts to walk around him. "So let me get this straight. You can go off and leave us worrying about whether you die or not, but we can't even go anywhere?" She asks as she inspects him.

"I'm not saying that. It's just some ponies are coming after me. But it's not just me, it's the princesses too." Blitz says.

Spitfire huffs as she moves his around a bit. "And what are we, chopped liver?"

"No, you're not targets yet." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow before digging into her clothes and takes out an envelope. "To safely hold the greatest minds and abilities and preserve them for the new world if needed, I believe was the leading headline."

Blitz froze immediately and looks to her with horror.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, the others had the same idea too. Apparently, after hiring our private investigator, he found this whole company was made in Canterlot and later moved to Las Pegasus. He's still trying to find out who runs it for us. Relax, I didn't send a letter back, but I do have a response letter ready to be sent when we have to take them out."

Blitz expression of horror starts to turn into pure rage.

Spitfire puts the letter down. "Are you okay?" She asks getting closer to him.

"Oh a quick death is too good for them. No, I will slowly skin them alive and leave them for the carrion birds to pick apart in the desert." Blitz says almost fuming.

Spitfire holds his head with her hooves and looks to him calmly. "Do I have to say it?"

Blitz takes a deep breath before exhaling. "You're now one of their targets." Blitz says before touching her forehead with his horn and shows her the memory of the division.

Spitfire gasps as she holds onto him before he stops and she falls against him. "Wha…wha…what was…?" She tries to ask as Blitz holds her.

"That was my memory of a division I used to find out who sent the letter. It showed us them in the middle of experimenting." Blitz says.

Spitfire tries to gasp as she catches her breath. "Wha…what now?"

"Did any other pony on your team receive this?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs as she leans against him. "Soarin and Fleetfoot."

"You three can't go anywhere." Blitz immediately says.

Spitfire gasps before trying to get up. "I doubt they would take us out when there's still time."

"This pony look familiar?" Blitz asks taking out a missing pony flyer from his desk.

Spitfire tilts her head at it. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Take a closer look, then think to the victim you saw." Blitz says.

Spitfire leans in and takes another look. "It…it's him, the pony they operated on." Spitfire says in horror.

"Yeah, they aren't above kidnapping." Blitz says.

Spitfire tries to speak, but nothing could come out as she looks at the flyer.

"There is more taken. I looked through your new recruits files and borrowed one. Take a look here. This one has a stamp from this obscure and strict private flight school in the northern mountains. The date is five years old." Blitz says showing a file.

Spitfire takes the files and looks through it. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary. Still don't see what's wrong." She said accidentally placing a hoof on the paper.

"Take a closer look, the date is five years old, but why is the ink still new and not starting to fade?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire looks to the papers again and lifts her hoof and stops as some ink was smeared on her hoof. "What the? This is weird."

"It's not really. I did some digging and found that he's a fraud. None of his personal information can be confirmed and there is no birth certificate either." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "And the fact I reprimanded him for messing with some of the mares. Don't know what he did, but they are saying he didn't do anything. At least this is enough to kick him out."

"No, I will deal with his pony from the vault." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Let me write up the firing papers first. Give it to him and I have nothing to do with him."

"You can't fire a pony that doesn't exist. Anna, to my room." Blitz says the last part on the intercom.

The door suddenly opens to a batpony. "Yes?" Anna asks.

"You know what to do." Blitz says giving her the file.

Anna looks over the file. "Yes sir." She said stepping out.

"You won't see him again Spitfire. If he survives the interrogation, we will send him straight to the princesses." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "Yet now we're a team member short."

"Sorry, but it was that or find you or one of the others was gone one morning. And if it was you…" Blitz trailed off.

Spitfire leans in. "You…?"

"Wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Blitz finishes.

Spitfire looks up at him. "I'm still here."

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose you." Blitz says.

Spitfire blushes. "Lose me?"

"Yeah." Blitz says before Spitfire wraps him in a hug.

Spitfire nuzzles him. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Spits." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs as she places her head under his. "No more." Blitz had a sad smile as Spitfire leads him to the bed. Spitfire sighs as she helps him on the bed. "It's okay." She whispered.

Blitz holds her before kissing her.

Spitfire smiles as she kisses him back and brings the covers around him before letting go and heads to the other side and gets into bed as well. "You won't lose." She whispered as she leans on him.

Blitz says nothing as he holds her.

Spitfire sighs as she pulls him down to bed. "Now rest up. You had a long day."

Blitz sighs as she wraps her wings around him.

Spitfire looks to him and notices his blank expression. "Please just say something."

"I love you." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles and gives a peck on his lips. "Love you too. Now get some sleep. You deserve it." She said snuggling into him.

"Thanks mate." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles and giggles. "Aw, always a cutie." She said nuzzling his neck.

"You know it." Blitz says.

Spitfire kisses his cheek. "Yeah, a cutie." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you think of Cheep's question about a foal?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs. "I…don't know. But with the original question, I don't care about who we get. I just want a foal with you. Your foal."

"Want to get to work on that?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire chuckles. "You'll have to wait for that."

"Alright, but you know you have to tell Twi now." Blitz says booping her nose with his.

Spitfire smiles. "Already have. She's adding me to the list of mares wanting to marry."

"Next she has Fleetfoot." Blitz says taking off his sunglasses and looking into her eyes.

Spitfire stops and starts to drool a bit as she moves her legs slightly. "Bli…Blitz…"

"I'm all yours." Blitz says closing them and snuggling into her.

Spitfire groans as she looks away. "I…I actually hate it when you do that."

"You've seen my eyes before?" Blitz asks surprised.

Spitfire sighs. "When I checked up on you when you were out of it. I wanted to see why they are talking about your eyes."

"What happened?" Blitz asked.

Spitfire sighs. "Soarin helped out and he closed your eyes after I couldn't look away and drooled. I then realized I hate it. The feeling of losing."

"Ah, I wanted that to be the first time you saw my eyes, making it special." Blitz says.

Spitfire buries her head into his neck. "I hate the feeling of losing. Losing myself."

"I meant seeing my eye color." Blitz says petting her.

Spitfire purrs. "Gold. Almost pure gold. It's the first time I ever saw something like that."

"Yeah, my eye color is rare and it has the inbred ability to hypnotize I think. I can't control it." Blitz says.

Spitfire kisses his neck. "Just don't use it on me."

"I can never see you in the eyes then." Blitz says in a sad tone.

Spitfire smiles. "Maybe when we have fun and then you could look at me all you want."

"What, have a control fetish?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire giggles. "Maybe. When you take me, you can use it all you want."

"What if I want you now and can tell you are turned on?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire hums as moves her legs around. "A bit. But you have to wait."

"Why, because you're too sexy?" Blitz teases petting her flank.

Spitfire whips her tail at him. "Maybe because this hot thing can wait a bit longer."

"Oh and what if I do this?" Blitz asks before smacking her flank, turning her on a little more.

Spitfire moans and tries to hold him. "Maybe, but you still have to work for it."

"How about you let me try and prove I deserve you?" Blitz asked.

Spitfire hugs him. "You already have. Just wait for the wedding night and I'll show you how good I can be."

"So Twi told you about Audrey?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles. "Yeah, can't believe you fucked a teenager under the age."

"Technically, the latter statement isn't true and she seduced me with her feminine ways." Blitz says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Still can't believe you fucked her. Going after younger ones next?"

"I could ask you the same. You're older than me." Blitz says.

Spitfire hits his side. "No I'm not."

"Actually, you are by four years." Blitz says before kissing her.

Spitfire quickly breaks the kiss. "Am I still beautiful?"

"Radiant." Blitz says.

Spitfire smirks. "Am I fat?"

"Not one bit." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "So I am way too thin?"

"No, you are perfect." Blitz says.

Spitfire frowns. "So you think I'm fat in my suit?"

"No, it shows me every curve and actually, I think it's sexy." Blitz said running a hoof along her flank.

Spitfire looks to him. "So you want me to wear a suit?"

"Not if you don't want to." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins. "So I get to choose what we wear?"

Blitz smiles. "Yes, let me guess. You wear a slutty suit and I wear a regular one and you want your fill. Did I guess that right?"

"Nope, I was thinking a nice dress and letting you undress me." Spitfire says.

"Oh, such a classy mare." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Spitfire moans out as she hangs onto him. "Such a gentlecolt."

"Still say you're resisting my charms?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire chuckles in his ear. "Maybe. Still need to work for it stallion."

"Like you are working on me?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire grins. "Please, the level of work you're doing is nowhere near the amount I am."

"Yeah, that is turning me on you tease." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "Me, tease? You are the one stroking my flank and giving it a slap. Who's the tease now?"

"Both and just admit it, you want it." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire smiles and nuzzles his neck. "You on my flank, yeah, I kinda do. Just keep hitting it from time to time."

"And then you ask me to take you?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire giggles. "We'll see once you pass the flank test. Then you could get your A plus prize of doing me."

"Ok, how about this?" Blitz asks smacking her flank again.

Spitfire yelps and curls up against him. "Still have to work on it. You're at an F."

"Oh, than how about this one?" Blitz asks stroking her flank softly, sending shivers down her spine.

Spitfire moans. "Better, D minus."

Blitz smiles. "Can I take this test on another day?" He asks still stroking her flank where her cutie mark is.

Spitfire shivers as she hangs onto him. "You're very lucky the professor will gladly reschedule your test."

"Oh, so If I do this?" Blitz says making her moan out.

Spitfire moans as she buries her head into his neck. "C minus. You got another day. Study."

"I got another trick for you." Blitz says pulling her tail as he strokes it and does what he did before nearly making her moan loudly.

Spitfire moans and grimaces. "Okay, better. You're at a B. Keep working on it."

Blitz smiles before taking her into a deep kiss in combination to what he did before.

Spitfire moans into the kiss and hangs onto him before letting go a bit. "A. What else you got?"

"I love you Spitfire." Blitz whispers into her ear, making her shiver.

Spitfire gulps as he blows into her ear. "Now you got an A plus. What do you want?"

"You lead, I'll follow." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Spitfire sighs in relief as she looks to him. "Okay, stay here for a bit." She said getting out of bed. "Let's make this a good first time." She said walking to the bathroom.

Blitz waits with a smile as he sits up.

Spitfire pokes her head out. "How do you feel about skintight suits?"

"I think you in one is sexy." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins before bringing her head back in and a suit was quickly thrown to him. "Try this. You'll like it." She calls out from the other side of the door.

Blitz looks at the suit and sees it is a wonderbolt suit and puts it on.

The door to the bathroom opens and Spitfire steps out in her own suit which has some rips and seems to be a few sizes too small as told by her flank straining the suit. "Like it?" She asks posing a bit.

"Oh yes I do." Blitz says smiling.

Spitfire licks her lips as she walks up and looks him over while running a hoof over him. "Very nice. And a good bulge." She said tapping his lower end.

"You tease." Blitz says stroking her flank.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow and shows him her flank. "How about my asset?"

"Grandly beautiful." Blitz says smirking before she led him to the bed.

Spitfire smiles and gently pushes him down to the bed. "How do you want me?" She whispered.

"I said I would let you lead me this time." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She asks putting his hoof on her zipper and makes him pull it down. "You sure you don't want to choose?"

"I said you could love." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles and makes him pull the zipper all the way down before grabbing her own zipper on her lower end. "You may be wondering, we have to go sometime." She said before pushing him on the bed and gets on him.

"Lead the way my fire." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "My fire?"

"You are my fire, Spitfire." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins as she leans down to him. "Then how about I'll warm you up some more." She said before sitting back a bit and moves a hoof down herself to him. "Just tell me one thing you like to do."

"You." Blitz says cheekily.

Spitfire giggles as she starts stroking him, making him get harder. "Blitzy."

"You asked." Blitz says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Come on, what do you like to do to your mares? Being in charge, you leading them along, or just going all out?" She asks leaning down a bit and kisses the head of his cock.

"I like to do them right here." Blitz says touching her second pair of lips.

Spitfire shivers as she keeps stroking. "So any way to get there?" She asks pressing herself against him.

"I like just to rut my fire." Blitz says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Horny stallion." She said tapping his horn.

"Oh and what does that make you?" Blitz says before capturing her lips.

Spitfire moans into the kiss as she lifts her flanks over him and hangs there. "Last chance, your choice of what to do." She said after breaking the kiss.

"Surprise me." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire sighs. "Your loss." She said before pushing herself down on his erect cock and moans as she puts her hooves on him and just lets the head inside. "Put your hooves on my flank and push me down. This is a first." Blitz nods and follows her orders. Spitfire smiles and lets him push her down as she moans and groans as she leans back. "That's nice. And…it's getting bigger?" She asks herself as she looks down and sees herself straining to take him. "Just how big are you?" She asks in surprise and suppressing a moan.

"Keep going and you will find out my fiery virgin." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire smirks a bit as she tried to hold a straight face while allowing herself to go lower. "Who says I'm a virgin?"

"I can feel your hymen." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles and let's herself stop at it. "Last chance to do what you want."

Blitz shakes his head and strokes her cutie marks. "Nah, like I said. Do what you want."

Spitfire nods and looks down before lifting herself up a bit before sucking in some air and drops herself completely and groans at the pain as she stops a few inches above him. "Give me a moment."

Blitz lays her head onto him and starts petting her.

Spitfire breathes as she rest her head on his shoulder and nuzzles him. "Thank you." She groans.

"Continue at your leisure my fire." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods into his shoulder before moving a bit and sighs before sitting up again and looks at him. "Did you ever think you would be sleeping with the Wonderbolt captain?" She asks starting to move further down again and moans at the feeling.

"No, but I wondered about Spitfire the mare I met so long ago." Blitz says trying to be sweet.

Spitfire leans down to his ear. "She changed into the mare you know now and sleeping with you." She said moving her flank up and groans in his ear before quickly bringing it down and starts doing the motion again as she grabs his shoulders. "Even when not doing anything, you still do good on me." She moans out as she keeps moving and keeps his hooves on her flank.

Blitz chuckles as he sighs in relief and keeps stroking her flank as he helps her move. "What can I say, I make mares tremble."

Spitfire huffs before moaning as she dropped again. "You're a very bad flirter though."

"You'll have to teach me to be better. Would you like me to open my eyes now?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles at him and starts messing with her wings. "Not yet." She said moving faster and starting to feel him throb. "Just give a few more seconds." She said as Blitz moves a hoof up and she's pushes it back down to her flank. "No touching other than that part."

"You're enjoying this." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire giggles. "Yep. I also want you to enjoy yourself. This is you giving me the best part." She said before looking over herself and smiles and looks down to him. "Alright. Open them and touch what you want." She said lifting her head up and smirking.

Blitz opens his eyes and goes a bit wide eyed at the sight of her with her wings open all the way and her face in pure bliss as she lets her tongue roll out of her mouth and has her legs spread wide open for him to see what's going on and gives a hard thrust up and groans as he lets loose in her.

Spitfire moans happily as she looks down to him. "Yeah, still a stallion."

"And you're a mare." Blitz says coming down his high.

Spitfire chuckles as she rolls her hips back and forth as she feels herself getting warm. "But you're the one who broke first. Now then, want to grab some sleep?"

"You sure you want to stop?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs. "Unfortunately, this is all I can do for the night. Let's enjoy staying like this for a bit longer. You can keep the suit on if you want."

"I would rather feel you with every part of my body our coats and tails intertwined." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Oh? So you want to sleep without the suits?"

"Yes my fire." Blitz says.

"Oh and yeah, you're the one who is so snuggly warm." Spitfire says smirking.

Blitz chuckles nervously as they start to remove the suits.

Spitfire sighs as she lifts herself up and moans before taking her suit off as Blitz does the same. "So did you like it?" She asks putting the suit away.

"No. I loved it like I do you." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles before pouncing on him after he threw the suit away and snuggles into him. "Teddy bear." She teases.

"You can call me that when we are alone." Blitz says smiling.

Spitfire giggles as she wraps the covers around them. "And what are you going to call me?"

"You're my fire. My warmth." Blitz says.

Spitfire nuzzles him. "Yeah and I would give you what you need. Just ask me what you want and I'll give it. No questions asked."

"Your hoof in marriage." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Done. Anything else?"

"Hum…do you have a house? If not, you're moving in with me." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "A small apartment."

"You own or renting it?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire looks to him. "Own it. Want me to get rid of it?"

"No. You can keep it. Besides, it will give us a place to retreat to when we want alone time from the other mares." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire looks to him carefully. "You want to leave the others?"

"I mean for a few days of just you and me alone." Blitz says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Spitfire chuckles. "Alright. What else?"

"I think a kiss will tide me over for now." Blitz says making Spitfire snicker before laughing.

Spitfire tries to calm down. "Yep, a stallion that thinks with his dick." She laughs out.

"Ah, I can always make you feel better." Blitz says smiling.

Spitfire sighs as she finally stops laughing. "Let's just get some sleep. I'm going to need it after you doing me."

Blitz sighs and wraps his hooves around her. "Alright. Don't worry about the warm heat coming from between us."

Spitfire chuckles and snuggles into his chest. "I don't mind." She said starting to close her eyes.

"Our foals are going to be pyros aren't they?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire grins. "Oh yeah. With your fiery disposition."

"Oh, we are going to watch the world burn, aren't we?" Blitz asks smirking.

"I want to watch the world burn, the same as you all." Spitfire sang.

"But that is where I keep all my stuff." Blitz says in a mock sad tone.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Oh calm down. We can keep them under control."

"And by my stuff, I mean my treasured possession I am holding." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "Aw. I won't ever leave you. Just keep me satisfied."

"Oh, I can go another round." Blitz jokes.

Spitfire smiles. "Nah, I don't need it right now, but if you want it later tomorrow, just pull my tail and we'll see where it goes."

"Now Twi will try and recruit you into getting other mares to join our herd." Blitz says.

Spitfire shrugs. "To keep you satisfied, yeah. I would help you out so you can be happy."

"You know about keeping me and you happy miss pure bliss." Blitz teases.

Spitfire smiles. "Yeah, I am good. Now get some sleep."

"So knowing your scheming mind, how do you plan to get Fleetfoot?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "I don't know. I'm still thinking of that. Maybe giving you to her or maybe give you a date with her."

"Oh come on, let me in on the plan love." Blitz says.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Nope. Not happening. Now get some sleep." She said poking his chest.

"Oh, does it start with bribery?" Blitz asks petting her flank.

Spitfire chuckles. "Maybe." She said starting to sleep. "Now go to sleep. You need it after today."

"Ok, thanks love." Blitz says as Spitfire wraps her tail around his.

Spitfire sighs as she nuzzles his chest. "No problem. I aim to make you happy after all." She said before starting to snore.

"You're so adorable and all mine." Blitz says before starting to sleep in the embrace of her wings.

* * *

Blitz snores quietly at a SugarCube Corner table as Pinkie watches him from the other side of the table. "Ah, he's so dreamy." She said dreamily.

"Hey Pinks, what is fo…is that Blitz?" Rainbow asks.

Pinkie nods as she keeps watching. "Yeah, he so hot and dreamy. Don't you think?"

"Then we best cool him off right?" Rainbow asks with a mischievous smirk.

Pinkie just sighs as she holds her head up with her hooves. "Yeah." She said, clearly out of it.

"Hum…the classic bucket of water Pinkie?" Rainbow asks.

Pinkie just sighs. "Yeah." She said still out of it.

Rainbow walks away and returns with a bucket of water before tipping it over and pours it on Pinkie.

Pinkie sputters and shakes herself. "What? What happened?"

"You have been out of it. Now come on, we have to dump this full of water on Blitzy." Rainbow says pointing to the bucket.

Pinkie smiles. "Okay." She said taking the bucket with her and they throw the water onto Blitz who choked and sputters as he shakes himself. "Wha…what happened?"

"Prank well played Pinks." Rainbow says before highhoofing her.

Blitz frowns as he spits out the water to the side. "Not funny girls."

"Oh, but it was Blitzy." Rainbow says rubbing against him before the rest of her friends start coming in.

Blitz rolls his eyes and starts to wing the water out of his mane. "Got a towel?"

"I'll go get you one." Rainbow says.

"And I will be right back." Pinkie says stepping out of Sugarcube Corner.

Blitz shrugs as Rainbow throws a towel over his head and he grumbles as he wiped himself off. "Stupid prank."

"Oh what happened Blitz? You're all wet." Rarity says.

"This mare played a prank on me." Blitz informs.

Rarity glares at Rainbow. "Shame on you Rainbow. How dare you destroy such a fine stallion and his outfit?"

"At times like these, a heat spell comes in handy." Blitz says before his outfit and him had steam come off.

Twilight smiles. "Want me to teach a better version?"

"You want to learn a fire blast spell?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight frowns. "No, instant clean spell. Good for coats and clothing."

"Oh, that wasn't a cleaning spell Twilight. That was a spell that super heat the water for a moment turning it to steam before I could feel it and get scolded."

Twilight sighs. "Fine. Guess you don't want to learn from me."

"No, just clarifying you would be shocked how many supposedly worthless spells come in handy like that one." Blitz says.

Twilight huffs. "Yeah, you don't want to learn."

"You will learn them after you learn the languages Twi. Seriously, you keep wanting to jump ahead." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes heavily as the others stare at her and she frowns. "Thanks for the embarrassment and looking like an idiot."

"I'm doing this to protect you Twi. Guess how many letters are between pie and death in one of the languages." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to bother."

"One letter Twi and both letters look the same besides one minor stroke." Blitz informs.

Twilight growls. "Would you shut up already?"

"There is a summon pie spell and a summon death spell in the language." Blitz says freezing her.

Applejack taps Twilight's head. "Twi?"

Blitz smiles. "Don't bother Jackie. She's usually out of it once I tell her something."

"So what does summon death spell do?" Twilight asks.

"Kills you." Blitz says plainly.

They all stare at him before Pinkie burst through the door and cheers. "Whoo hoo. That was fun riding in the wagon." She said walking in.

Blitz raises an eyebrow when he heard a young filly call, "Rainbow Dash."

He looks over and sees an orange pegasus filly rush in followed by a while fully unicorn and Apple Bloom. "Who are these two Bloom?" He asks throwing the towel away.

"Oh, these are my friends, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister and Scootaloo." Apple Bloom says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as Scootaloo goes up to Rainbow. "Can you tell us how you got your cutie mark?" She asks making Blitz looks to where his is under his clothing.

"Wait, Scoots, this is the guy that owns the giant airship." Apple Bloom informs.

Scootaloo looks over to Blitz and tilts her head. "You own the airship?"

"You mean the Raven? Yeah, she is my ship." Blitz says.

Scootaloo grins. "Cool. So what do you do?"

"Me, I am a powerful mage and guildmaster of the Ravens." Blitz says.

Scootaloo makes her wings flutter widely. "Cool. Do you…" She stops as she looks to where his cutie mark is. "Oh."

"Want to see mine huh?" Blitz says and drops his pants to where she could see it.

Scootaloo gasps at the sight of. "Cool. How did you get that?"

Blitz chuckles nervously. "Well it's kind of embarrassing."

Scootaloo flutters her wings. "Please." She begs.

"Fine, when I was little, I couldn't use my magic whatsoever. So mum took me to Canterlot's school for gifted unicorns to see if they could figure out what was wrong with me." Blitz starts.

Scootaloo and the other two jump onto the seat on the other side. "What next?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"It turns out I had a rare yet easily fixed condition called magconorious. Basically, think of it like this bottle here." Blitz says getting an empty bottle with a cork in it from behind the counter with his magic.

They all lean in close to it. "What next?" Apple Bloom asks.

"We'll pretend this is me and inside, my magic was contained by a figurative cork like this bottle is." Blitz says.

Scootaloo nods. "Uh huh."

"Well that is basically the condition. Simple to fix, and another unicorn just need to use their magic to help loosen the cork and when loosen enough, the magic contained shoots out all at once in a magic blast. After that, the unicorn can use magic normally." Blitz says.

They look confused. "So what's the problem?" Scootaloo asks.

"The problem was when the doctor did that with me I saw a huge rainbow colored shockwave and released the magical blast and may have destroyed the magic blast training dummy, the part of the wall behind it…a few houses and…and half of a house." He said embarrassed.

They all stare at him with wide open mouths at what he said. "Wha…?" They try to ask.

"He ain't exaggerating. I saw the damage." Twilight says.

They just stare at him as he nervously chuckles. "Yeah, so I ended up destroying a few more, but it all stopped once the initial magic died down. Celestia took me in as her student after that." Blitz said fixing his clothes.

Twilight then gains a confused look. "Rainbow shockwave?" She asks herself.

Scootaloo looks to Rainbow. "How about you Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow smirks as she starts to tell her story. Blitz listens and perks up when he hears she created a rainbow colored shockwave.

Blitz leans forward in his seat. "Did you say rainbow colored shockwave?"

"Yeah, why?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz taps his chin. "Remember, I saw that and it lead to me destroying a couple of houses? I think you set me off."

"Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark." Fluttershy says.

"I heard that boom! And right afterwards, there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile." Pinkie says.

"When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom!" Applejack says.

"There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark." Rarity says.

"This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!" Twilight exclaims.

Blitz goes wide eyed. "Huh, guess we are more connected than we thought."

"Yeah, then maybe you all will finally agree to my prop…" Twilight was cut off by the other mares.

"Drop it for now Twi."

Twilight immediately brings her head down. "Dang it."

Blitz smiles and pats her shoulder. "Group hug." Pinkie says.

Blitz yelps and was pulled into a big hug by Pinkie with everypony else. "Um…Pinkie…too tight." Blitz strained out as he was choked.

Twilight didn't complain as she was in between Blitz and Fluttershy.

Blitz groans and looks to Twilight and raises an eyebrow. "Pinkie, got a spare room for now? Ow." He groans as Pinkie squeezes him tighter.

"Twi, watch the hooves on her." Blitz manages to whisper into Twilight's ear.

Twilight glares at him. "Shut up."

"I can do that for you later tonight." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight blushes bright red as Fluttershy looks curiously at her. "Um…Twilight? Are you okay? You look red."

"I'm fine. I…" Twilight was at a loss for words.

"You're having a hot flash." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Fluttershy tilts her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just having a hot flash. I'm ok." Twilight says.

Fluttershy just looked confused. "Okay." She said slowly.

Pinkie puts some keys into Twilight's mouth. "Far door, upstairs, on the right." Pinkie said.

"Have fun." Blitz jokes.

Twilight hits his side after Pinkie lets them go. "Shut up Blitz."

Blitz chuckles as he walks out.

"So he say who he is escorting to the GGG yet?" Twilight asks.

They all look to her confused. "Um…" They all looked confused.

"No, huh." Blitz says.

Twilight slaps her forehead as she spits out the keys. "Dang it Blitz. You better start choosing." Twilight says before a paper hits her face, getting suck on her horn. "Good luck making me even go." Twilight read.

"Bye, bye." Blitz said walking out the door.

"Ok girls, new rules. The one who makes him go will be his date." Twilight says.

They all look to her. "You sure about that? It doesn't look like it." Rarity said.

"Did I say he gets a choice?" Twilight asks making the others smirk.

Fluttershy blushes. "Maybe we should try going on a date?"

"The method is up to you." Twilight says before she starts spinning from the speeding Rainbow that just passed her.

* * *

Blitz hums happily as he heads down the street before hearing some whistling. "Oh boy." He said before standing there and then moves one step to the side and Rainbow crashes into the water bucket. "Nice try Rainbow."

"Dang it." Rainbow says.

"Having fun?" Blitz asks smirking.

Rainbow groans as she lifts herself up out of the bucket. "Not yet. Now stay there."

"Nope, because I just caught you." Blitz says grabbing her.

Rainbow smirks and grabs him. "Let's try a date."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow taps her chin. "Maybe a little lunch. Regular restaurant. My treat."

"Not on your salary Rainbow." Blitz says leading her.

Rainbow smirks. "I live tax free buddy."

"And I am treating you." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow frowns. "Hey, my idea, my treat."

"Ok, I will let you treat me if you can guess how many house exactly I destroyed when I got my cutie mark." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Rainbow grins. "Five."

"Four and a half Rainbow. You gotta let me treat one of my mares now." Blitz whispers to her.

Rainbow frowns. "Dang it."

Blitz wraps a hoof around her. "Come on, free food." He sang.

"Ok, but you better be good to your mare." Rainbow says smirking.

Blitz smirks as well as he holds her closer. "I will never let my girls down."

"Oh, I see." Rainbow says before kissing his cheek.

Blitz blushes a bit as he chuckles and nuzzles her. "Aw. Like ya too."

Rainbow just rolls her eyes. "Crazy stallion."

* * *

Twilight just stares at the pink filled room. "I'm out." She said closing the door and looks to Fluttershy staring at her and smiles nervously. "How about tea at the library?" Fluttershy asks.

"That would be lovely and you can finally give me your answer." Twilight says.

Fluttershy giggles as she walks off and leaves Twilight blushing behind her.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Twilight asks.

Fluttershy laughs harder as they head out into the streets with Fluttershy still laughing. "Oh Twilight. You are so funny."

Twilight tries to hide her blush all the way to the library.

Once they open the door they find a whole mess of cotton and sauce spread around the library and Spike in a ridiculous evil outfit of the old days spreading more around. Complete with a mustache.

"Spike! What are you doing?!" Twilight yells.

Spike freezes and laughs nervously as he turns to Twilight.

Twilight frowns. "Spike, what are you thinking? Ketchup? Cotton filling from this?" She asks holding up a mouse toy with her magic. "Are you thinking of getting Owlicious in trouble?" She asks getting madder. "I'm disappointed in you Spike." She said before walking away up to the kitchen with Fluttershy following and looking at him sadly as she walks by.

"Such jealousy that one." Spitfire says walking in.

Twilight peeks her head out of the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Need to talk to you." Spitfire says pushing her back in as she walked in.

Spike slouches as he walks up to their room while Twilight tilts her head. "What for?" She asks.

"I'm taking you up on your offer." Spitfire says.

Twilight suddenly smiles and brings out a clipboard with a list of names. "Ah, good." She said checking off her name. "Think you can help with the rest?"

"Fleetfoot only." Spitfire says.

Twilight smiles. "Good. I'm sure we can cross her off the list soon enough."

"Fleetfoot is going to be hard as she is a little hard headed. So how was your first time with him?" Spitfire asks.

Twilight blushes heavily. "Heavenly."

"How many rounds?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight blushes even more. "At least three…four…lost count after that because I was knocked out."

"Maybe I should join." Fluttershy says as Twilight registered her.

Twilight smiles. "Okay, that's one less name. Now we need to work on the rest."

"Oh, I thought you were going to have intercourse with Fluttershy to convince her." Spitfire says smirking.

Twilight freezes and blushes heavily.

Fluttershy smirks and giggles into her hoof.

Spitfire chuckles. "Oh, the young student has a crush on the shy pony."

"She has a new flank." Twilight suddenly yelled before covering her mouth.

Fluttershy tilts her head and looks to her flank and moves it around. "I don't see what's so good about it."

Twilight groans. "Blitz put you up to this didn't he?" Twilight asks.

"Nope, you muttered it while looking at your list one time." Spitfire says.

Twilight facehooves as Fluttershy gets up and still looks at her flank. "What's so good about it?" Fluttershy asks as she shows her flank to Twilight.

Twilight goes wide eyed as Spitfire watches with a smile.

* * *

"So you enjoy yourself?" Blitz asks Rainbow after they exit the restaurant.

Rainbow smiles. "Pretty good. Not bad food either."

"So we heading to your parents' home in Cloudsdale to inform them you finally choose your special somepony?" Blitz asks making Rainbow smirk.

Rainbow giggles. "Maybe later. I gotta prepare for the trip."

"You know, I may be able to teleport us with my spell." Blitz says resting his head on hers.

Rainbow nuzzles him. "Maybe next time. Like I said, I have to prepare."

"Gonna wear a dress for the occasion?" Blitz jokes.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Nah, not a dress mare."

"Even for me?" Blitz asks rubbing her chest.

Rainbow huffs. "You'll have to work for that."

Blitz smirks before kissing her.

Rainbow moans and kisses him back as she hangs onto him before letting go a bit. "Okay, dress it is."

"To the GGG." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "I'll do it. For you."

"And what do you need to do before going to see your parents?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow looks up to him. "Tell them I'm coming to see them. I haven't really talked to them since you left."

"Oh, that has been a while. Why haven't you talked to them?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow sighs. "Mostly because of joining the weather team and not a real sports team. Fights at school, that kind of thing."

Blitz sighs and summons a piece of paper, ink, and a quill. "Write." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks to them all before taking it and starts writing. "Do you hate me?" She asks as she kept writing.

"No, I love you." Blitz says as she wrote the letter while it was pressed against him.

Rainbow looks to him and sighs. "Alright. Send it."

Blitz nods before sending it with his magic. "Come on love." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs as she leans against them as they walk through the streets again. "Sorry."

"No need. Now let's go see them love." Blitz says before kissing her again.

Rainbow moans in relief as she hangs on again before letting go again. "Aren't we going?"

"Yes, give them half an hour then I will teleport us." Blitz says petting her.

Rainbow purrs. "That's nice."

"Let's just wait together, ok?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow purrs as she leans against his petting. "Sure."

Blitz smiles as they take a seat on a bench.

Rainbow smiles and leans against him as she nuzzles him. "Thanks for this Blitz."

"No need my rainbow." Blitz says before they waited.

Rainbow stares at him and sighs. "How do you feel?"

"Good, you nervous?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow hums as she nods. "Yeah. But how do you feel about me?"

"Does a ring, a house, and foals answer your question?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smiles. "Not bad. Aren't you going to ask me?"

"How are you feeling while you look awesome?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smiles. "Well, I'm feeling like I'm on cloud nine while you're there with me messing with me and keeping me happy."

"Oh, I can do that later in my room." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Rainbow giggles as she wiggles her flank. "And what would you do?"

"I like to let the mare's decide the first time to learn what they like." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "Really and what do you like?"

"I like to keep that secret. You have to work for it." Blitz says.

Rainbow runs a hoof over his chest. "Then how will we keep you happy during that time?"

"Your smiling face." Blitz says before nuzzling her.

Rainbow giggles and nuzzles him back. "I really like this Blitz."

"Ok, it's been forty minutes." Blitz says casting a spell on himself.

Rainbow's eyes widen. "No wai…" She stops as a flash was made and she opens her eyes to a cloud bench. "Dang it Blitz." She yells and hits his side.

"Ok, let's see, that is what?" Blitz looks to the sign. "Cloud Boulevard. Lead the way Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow groans and rolls her eyes and starts walking. "Come on." She said leading him away.

Blitz smiles as he follows.

Rainbow sighs as she stops in front of a cloud building that almost looks the same with all the rest on the block. "Here we are." She said knocking on the door.

Blitz kept a smile on his face as he stepped up next to her as Rainbow looks around. "I wonder?" She asks herself before flying a bit up and looks behind the house and shivers. "Still there. Can't believe it." She said to herself before flying back down on the ground next to him.

"What?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow looks away a bit. "Nothing."

"Tell me love." Blitz whisper into her ear and pets her.

Rainbow purrs and tries to look at him. "Later." She said hearing the door open and pushes his hoof away.

Blitz adjusts his glasses and waits.

Rainbow tries to smile as her father stood there. "Hey dad. I'm back."

Rainbow Blaze looks to his daughter in surprise. "Rainbow? You're back?" He asks in disbelief.

Spectral Dash looks out from behind him. "Honey? Who is it?" She asks.

"Hey mom." Rainbow calls.

Spectral gasps and rushes over and hugs her. "My baby."

"You ok?" Blitz asks the stallion now lodged into the door after Spectral pushed him out of the way.

Blaze groans as his head pop out of the wall on the other end. "Just fine. She still has that kick."

"She is your wife right?" Blitz asks.

Blaze chuckles. "Still show it every night."

"Her on top?" Blitz jokes.

Blaze frowns. "Shut up boy."

"Ah, that's a yes." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow chuckles as she watches them. "Aw, bromance."

"Rainbow, who is this?" Spectral asks.

Rainbow smiles. "This is Blitzkrieg, my soon to be husband."

"Little Blitz? Mary's foal?!" Spectral yells surprised.

Blitz chuckles as he holds up a hoof. "Yeah, that's me. Guess all that time spending with her made her fall in love with me."

"You know it." Rainbow says leaning against him.

Blitz nods his head to her. "See. She likes me."

"Oh when is the wedding?" Spectral asks happily.

"Still trying to find the right craftsman to make the ring." Blitz says making Rainbow smirk.

Blaze chuckles. "Took her long enough. She tried going out, but she shot them down. And I mean shot them down."

"With explosives?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow laughs. "More like kicked them right out the door."

"That's like my girl." Blaze says.

Rainbow chuckles. "Can we come in now?"

"Yes, come right in." Spectral say pushing them in and closes the door leaving Blaze still in the wall.

"Um…hello?" Blaze called. "Hey Frank." He called to the passing stallion.

"Um…what about Blaze?" Blitz asks.

Spectral waves her hoof. "Oh he'll be fine. I sometimes do this every now and then."

"I mean so he can hear this and serve us refreshments." Blitz says smirking.

Spectral giggles and grabs onto Blaze's legs. "Oh crap." Blaze said before he was pulled into the kitchen.

"Make us some food and drinks hon." Spectral calls.

"He got some brains, right mom?" Rainbow asks.

Spectral nods. "Oh yes. Though he tries to use it at times and it doesn't work."

"Oh, that reminds me. We are going on tour soon Rainbow. Cloudsdale is the first stop." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks to him. "Really? You're seriously going on tour with the ship?"

"Yeah, advertising plus recruitment drive." Blitz says.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Huh, maybe you should try and give tours."

"Not that far into the ship." Blitz says.

Rainbow shrugs. "Suggestion anyway."

"And it shall be done." Blitz says before kissing her.

Both Spectral and Blaze stare at them as Rainbow giggles into the kiss before separating. "Dang it Blitz. You know how to strike things up."

"That is why you chose me right?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow chuckles. "Yeah, I really did. Though you need to work on your choice of words."

"I prefer actions to words." Blitz says leaning against her.

Rainbow looks to her surprised parents. "What?"

"Explain." Blaze says.

Rainbow shrugs. "Well, after he came back, I kinda started hanging out with him and soon I started going out with him."

"What about this ship?" Spectral asks.

Rainbow looks away. "Oh, he just gained a very powerful airship and a very powerful army at the same time and he's the commander and general."

"Not an army Rainbow. It's a guild." Blitz says.

Rainbow waves him off. "Details."

"You make me sound like an invading conquer." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "You almost conquered me."

"Want a drumroll?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow only chuckles and hits his side. "Shut up."

Blitz only laughs and wraps a hoof around her. "And this is my mare." He said only earning him another hit.

"The perfect husband for her." Spectral says smiling as Blaze glares.

Blitz chuckles till he looks to them. "Is something the matter Mr. Blaze?"

Blaze was about to yell something when Spectral looks at him. "Where is our refreshments and food?"

"Sorry." Blaze calls and returns with a tray of drinks and food. "I made it extra special."

"Good boy." Spectral says petting him.

Blaze just grumbles as he sat down.

"So, I always wondered how did you keep Mr. Blaze from making a herd?" Blitz asks.

Spectral grins and wraps Blaze in a headlock. "Simple, making sure I change things up once in a while." She said squeezing his head.

"Too bad I can't do that. Blitz here has become quite the desired stallion." Rainbow says.

Spectral smiles. "Oh, how many mares does he have now?"

"He is trying to avoid marriage right now." Rainbow says smirking.

Spectral raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And when is the desired marriage date?"

"Not decided yet. I'm waiting on the ring, but as Blitz said, he is looking for the right smith." Rainbow says climbing onto Blitz's back.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as he looks back to her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a seat." Rainbow says smirking.

"That's my girl." Spectral says on the couch.

Rainbow giggles as she snuggles into Blitz. "Fluffy."

Blitz just shrugs as Blaze tries to calm down.

"Down you." Spectral says pushing Blaze back down.

Blitz chuckles as he lets Rainbow single into him. "Well, it's great seeing you two again."

"And it's great having our little girl back." Blaze says.

Spectral nods. "Yes it is. And it's great seeing you again Blitzy."

"Thanks. Should I send me mum to visit you two?" Blitz asks.

Spectral smiles. "You should. It has been a while since we have seen her."

"I will make reservations at the hospital." Rainbow jokes as Blaze pales.

Blaze gulps. "Um…does she still work out?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Blaze pales even more as he shakes. "Oh shit."

"I should invite Cloud." Spectral says.

Blaze gulps harder. "Shit." He whines.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh, it's great being here again. Still surprised a lot changed here."

"Yeah." Rainbow says taking a drink of the tea.

"Maybe you should work out more so you can carry me around." Spectral says.

Blaze quickly shakes his head. "Oh heck no. I'm not going back to working out. Last time I did that, I broke my wing."

"Baby. So Blitz, why don't you get out of those clothes and relax?" Spectral asks.

"Should I Rainbow?" Blitz asks looking to her.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Nah, you look better with them on and you need them to relax anyway."

Blitz nods. "True, my temperature problem still hasn't been fixed."

"Come on my little filly. Let's see what he looks like." Spectral says.

Rainbow chuckles. "Let's leave his nakedness to us in the bedroom. It's only fair. Who knows, you might get a chance at a future party."

Spectral giggles. "Such a modest stallion." She said before turning to Blaze. "Why can't you be like that more?"

Blaze huffs. "Because you like what you saw back then and I'm going to let you enjoy it."

Blitz looks to Rainbow with a smirk. "This is why I like you and your family."

Rainbow giggles and nuzzles him. "Aw, such a cutie."

"Come Rainbow, I want to see how good of a shape he is in." Spectral says to her daughter.

Rainbow sighs and gets off of him. "Alright Blitz, out with it."

Blitz shrugs before starting to take off his clothes and making Blaze glare at him with Spectral smiling at his features. "Oh my. You didn't tell me he is that strong."

Blitz chuckles as he places his clothes nearby. "Yeah, most say that and others say why do I have so much scars? It's a good gift to scare others sometimes."

"See, that is what you could be." Spectral says smirking at Blaze.

Blaze just grumbles and has his head hugged by Spectral. "I'm hating this."

Rainbow giggles before looking to Blitz and then back to her parents. "Listen, we might have to get going soon. I'm going to take a look around with Blitz here. Might be good to see how much has changed."

"Ok dear, we just want to say we are proud and congratulations on winning the best young flyer competition." Spectral says.

Rainbow smiles a bit. "Yeah. Thanks."

"See, aren't you glad we came?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smiles as she looks to him. "A little. Yeah. Come on." She said grabbing his hoof and pulling him away to the back. "You can get your clothes later." She said after Blitz tried to grab them.

"Ok Rainbow." Blitz says before grabbing his bit bag.

Rainbow giggles as she leads him the back door and pushes him through the door and he ends up with cloud bits stuck on him. "Huh, so that's what that feels like." Blitz said to himself as he wipes the cloud bits off of him and Rainbow pulls him around the backyard before she stops at… "Is that a treehouse?" Blitz asks seeing the cloud version of everything.

Rainbow smiles faintly as she looks back at him. "Come on." She said flying up and into the treehouse…or what is supposedly the treehouse.

Blitz smirks as he climbs the clouds and into the cloud treehouse. "What do you want to show me Rainbow?"

Rainbow was near the corner and digging through the cloud wall. "Where is it?" She asks herself before stopping. "That's where." She said before grabbing the cloud and rips it from the wall and Blitz can see a roll up paper, maybe a poster, two plaques, but couldn't tell what from being upside down and some rope. "Competition?" He asks walking up as Rainbow sits down and just looks at them.

Rainbow sighs. "Something like that. Let's just say it was grounded in flight style." She said as he picks up a plaque and turns it over.

"3rd. New Cloudsdale Games. Last place? Rainbow Dash?" He asks himself as he read it and looks to the other. "Same. 5th place? Your shame?" Blitz asks sitting by her.

Rainbow sighs. "You know flight school?"

"Heard about it. Why?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow faintly smiles. "And you know how competitive I am, right?"

"I know that in spades." Blitz says smiling at her.

Rainbow giggles before stopping. "Well, some jocks over at the school started a whole new competition. Named that thing. The game is who can last the longest without giving it up. Naturally, I joined without thinking. That was the biggest mistake of my life." She said before grabbing the rolled up paper and unrolls it to let him see her on it in a position that made his blood boil. "Cum inside Rainbow Dash. Didn't know how they got that made. It was basically the jocks taking a few mares and see who can last the longest without cumming. Mares only. I kept losing and I was locked in until the end of school."

"Please give me a reason to kill or not to kill these stallions after I track them down." Blitz says.

Rainbow waves him off. "It's fine. They got found out. Given a little leeway by officials, kicked out of school, not given their scholarship, and all that crap." She said reaching into the cloud wall again and pulls out a black box which she opened to a pile of pictures of her covered in what he knew was wrong and written on in crazy slogans and vulgar words. "Some competition photos. Hated them. I only did it to win and all that. It was sort of my first year so I didn't know what was going on. Until I fell in and they said I was locked in the whole time I'm in flight school. Tough four years of my life."

"Should I hold you?" Blitz ask grabbing her.

Rainbow shakes her head. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out, why I didn't destroy these." She said tearing up a little. "Why did I hide them when I could have just burn them or tossed them in a lake? All this time. It was still here." She said reaching for the rope now and holding it. "It was grounded though. Grounded and tied so in case we fell asleep while it was going on."

"You can forget about it now my love." Blitz says nuzzling her.

Rainbow sniffs as she leans into him and buries her head into his chest. "Blitz?"

"No matter what, I love you my love. My soon to be wife." Blitz says.

Rainbow sniffs as she looks to everything again. "Blitz?"

Blitz shields her eyes and starts petting her.

Rainbow cries into his chest and starts pounding it with her hoof. "Please, make me forget it all." She cries out.

Blitz says nothing and starts kissing her and lays her onto the cloud.

Rainbow sniffs into the kiss and pushes the items away with her hoof and grabs the rope and separates the kiss. "Use it. Make me forget it all." She pleaded as she hangs onto him.

"I did promise you I would let you choose." Blitz says doing what she wanted.

Rainbow sniffs as she sits up a bit as Blitz looks her over. "There's something else. After it was all over. They came here. That's why the rope is here and…" She looks away and stands up before hooking the rope onto what looks like a hook on the ceiling and let's herself hang there by her forehooves. "They used me all. You won't find something good then."

"Every word makes me want to hunt them all down more and more." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks back at him with a sad expression. "Like I said, don't bother." She said before lifting her tail. "Go ahead."

"Not unless you want it. I don't want to use you. I love you." Blitz says.

Rainbow sniffs as she keeps her head down. "I do. I just want to forget all this."

"Alright. You ready?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, just do it." Rainbow grunts as she felt him push into her as she pushes back. "Come on. There's nothing there so you can go ahead." She said before feeling him push farther in and she grits her teeth before she felt him slow to a stop right near the end and still feels a bit left out. Rainbow gulps before looking back at him. "I would say this, I'm not owned by anypony, but you can." She said smiling a bit.

Blitz sighs as he rubs her flank. "I don't want to own you Rainbow, but rather live with you and be happy with you. Shall I continue?" He asked pulling out a bit.

Rainbow blinks away a tear and nods before facing forward again and grits her teeth again as she felt him thrust away into her and she kept pushing back into him. "Harder. Come on, I've taken worse."

Blitz looks sadly at her before compiling with her demands and grips her flank and starts pounding her harder as she still grits her teeth to not make a sound. Blitz frowns a bit before slowly stroking her cutie mark, making her moan slightly, as he pushes her tail over her back and leans forward and starts thrusting faster as he felt himself throb a bit. "Where?" He grunts.

Rainbow gulps and looks back to him slightly. "In. Just put it in."

Blitz nods and reaches a hoof to her head and turns her enough to kiss her to the side as he started to thrust with wild abandon as Rainbow screams into the kiss as she came on him before he stops and groans and came into her.

Rainbow moans as she felt a warm feeling run into her and sighs in relief as she kept kissing him before opening her eyes and looking at him and smiles into the kiss before separating. "Thanks for making me forget. I always hated being with anypony because of this, but…I guess I can try it." She said taking the rope off the hook and putting her hooves down.

"I will never leave you my love." Blitz says nuzzling her.

Rainbow smiles and nuzzles back before looking back to the items left on the ground. "What should I do with these?"

"Whatever you want. I would prefer destroying them so that you won't be reminded." Blitz says petting her flank.

Rainbow sighs as she wiggles her flank at him from the feeling. "Maybe a few. But I think I would keep just a little amount of them." She said looking back at him. "Might give me some ideas and…it shows that I got you out of it." She said smiling.

"You are now mine, oh and Spitfire is a part of the herd." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Rainbow giggles a bit. "Yeah, thought as much. Can you pull out of me now?" She asks blushing as she looks to where they are connected.

Blitz smiles. "I will consider it." Blitz says.

Rainbow mock glares at him. "Blitz."

"Tell me you don't love the feeling of me in you." Blitz says smirking to her.

Rainbow sighs. "Okay, I like it, but you can…you know what. How about we just lay here for a bit? Just for a little while."

"I don't mind you adorable thing." Blitz says before Rainbow snatched his sunglasses.

Rainbow sighs as she turns herself over and makes them both fall over to the side and Blitz snuggles up to her as she looks the sunglasses over. "What's so special about these?"

"Mostly they block my eyes from view so mares don't fall under my charm." Blitz says causing Rainbow to look into his eyes.

Rainbow immediately blinks a few times and tries to think about something, but ends up just giving him the sunglasses and he puts it on and she shakes her head. "What was that? Why do I feel so hot?"

"A natural effect of my eyes. It normally puts any mare under my power." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs as she shakes herself a bit and pushes herself into him as he wraps his hooves around her. "Let's get this done." She said pushing the plaques and poster away before grabbing the photos and starts looking them over. "What do you think? Think you can do some of these?" She asks flipping through them.

"We have plenty of time to experiment. We have our whole lives ahead of us." Blitz says before kissing her ear.

Rainbow flicks her ear at him. "Come on. For first night fun. What do you think? Simple or crazy?" She asks looking through the photos.

"Simple. We have all our lives ahead of you for crazy." Blitz says helping her up.

Rainbow smiles as she pushes back into him. "Crazy stallion."

"You know it." Blitz says petting her from mane to flank.

Rainbow purrs as she allows him more room to pet. "Let's take the rope. And if I ever see those bastards again, I'll shove their dicks up their assholes and see how they'll like it." Rainbow grins at the thought.

"Alright my Rainbow beauty. We will come back for it later." Blitz says nuzzling her.

Rainbow smiles and nuzzles back. "Now can you pull out of me?"

"For now. Later, it will go back in." Blitz says.

Rainbow shrugs. "Doesn't mean I can't make it come out later." She said stepping forward and moaning at the feeling as she felt it slide out of her and felt some juices running down her legs. "That feels nice." She moans out.

"If you want to go out. You need to clean up first." Blitz says now leaning against her side.

Rainbow hums as she looks to him. "Got a spell?"

"Sorry, not for this. We are going to have to clean you the old fashioned way." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles and messes with the cloud wall nearby and squeezes it into a ball and it darkens before she tosses it and hits it before it rains on her. "There." She said wiping herself off.

Blitz smiles as he watches. "So I heard you got a new pet." Blitz says.

Rainbow waves him off. "No I didn't."

"How is Tank by the way?" Blitz asks smirking.

Rainbow groans. "He's fine. Just sleeping most of the time."

"Oh, you enjoying your pet?" Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "He's very loyal."

"And what did you think of Thunder when you first met him?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow grins. "Super cool."

"And his temper?" Blitz asks helping her dry off.

Rainbow chuckles. "Yours."

"Hey, I keep myself calm. Thunder has an ego though." Blitz says pulling her tail covertly.

Rainbow eeps and glares at him. "Blitz."

"Hey, you're mine and I'm your's." Blitz says leaning into her.

Rainbow blinks once before smiling a bit. "Like I said before, I'm owned by nopony jackass. That's what I use to say."

"Now you're not owned, but you are being loved." Blitz says holding her.

Rainbow leans against him as the cloud stops raining. "Yeah and my own stallion to please me. Wonder if you can do more at once?" She asks grinning.

"Want to try a three way with me and Spitfire?" Blitz whispers into her ear as he keeps smirking.

Rainbow smiles to him. "Only if I'm tied up." She said holding up the rope.

"Oh Rainbow, you and your kinks." Blitz says smiling at her before kissing her nose.

Rainbow giggles and nuzzles him. "And you and your tool."

"You ready to go see Cloudsdale?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Come on Rainbow. Let's hit the town then." Blitz says nuzzling her one last time.

Rainbow nuzzles him back and gives a small kiss on the lips. "There. Shall we?"

"Lead the way my Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles and sits up before shaking herself and then walks out. "Come on."

Blitz smiles as he follows her and leans against her as she wraps her tail around his. "Feel way better now?"

"Yeah." Rainbow says.

"Come on my mare." Blitz says petting her.

Rainbow purrs and leans in more as they go inside the house again. "That's nice." She said as her parents barely moved from their spot.

"We interrupting anything?" Blitz asks seeing Spectral on top of Blaze.

Spectral just smiles and pulls at some ropes. "Nope, just teaching him a lesson." She said tying a knot on Blaze.

"I'm going to kill that stallion!" Blaze yells before Spectral covers and ties his mouth.

"Mom, don't let Blur come home to see this." Rainbow says.

"Blur?" Blitz asks.

"My little brother. He was born not long before you left." Rainbow says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Huh, maybe I did miss a lot."

"What time is it?" Rainbow asks.

"Around four." Blitz says.

"Mom, you have to go pick Blur up from school." Rainbow reminds.

Spectral gasps and quickly goes to a nearby desk and digs through. "Bye honey. It was great seeing you again." She said quickly and leaves through the door, leaving Blaze grumbling loudly as he struggled on the couch.

Blitz shakes his head before undoing the bindings on Blaze with his magic. "I bet Blur will be hungry when he gets home." Blitz says.

Blaze hums after they removed the gag. "Are you two going to stay for pizza?"

"That depends on your daughter." Blitz says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Maybe a bit."

"Alright, lead the way love." Blitz says.

Blaze sighs as he throws the rest of the ropes off. "Okay, let's hit the pizza place." He said grabbing his things.

"You still sore I found my special somepony?" Rainbow asks.

Blaze waves her off. "Oh, it's nothing."

"So you got anything to wear to my wedding dad?" Rainbow asks.

Blaze turns to them with a twitching smile. "Oh, I got a suit somewhere."

"What about Blur?" Rainbow asks.

Blaze nervously chuckles. "He's got a mini suit stashed somewhere too."

"Mom's idea?" Rainbow asks.

Blaze keeps trying to chuckle before screaming a bit. "Yes! Her idea! Oh my Celestia! I can't take it!" He yells as he runs around like a headless chicken.

Blitz smiles before he hits the barrier Blitz threw up around himself.

Blaze yells as he came at Blitz with a giant two by four and breaks if over his head like he wasn't even fazed by it.

"I love barriers." Blitz says.

Rainbow just facehooves as Blaze tried hitting Blitz with every known object in the room that wasn't nailed down.

"And this is from somepony he has known since you were a little filly. Hate to see his reaction if it was some other pony." Blitz says.

Rainbow shrugs as she steps away. "I would guess throw off the clouds."

"You done Mr. Blaze?" Blitz asks the out of breath stallion.

Blaze yells out as he hits him over the head with a metal pipe and it bends over Blitz. "Yeah, I'm done." He said throwing the pipe away.

"We'll go get the pizza. You best clean this up before Spectral gets back." Blitz says making Blaze pale.

He takes a look around and sees the mess. "Yes. I should. You two go on." He said starting to clean up.

"I always liked your dad." Blitz says following Rainbow.

Rainbow giggles. "Yeah, he was always a hoot, wasn't he?"

"Especially with your mum around." Blitz says as she leads him through town.

Rainbow nods as she looks around. "You miss this place, don't you?"

Blitz looks around. "Some of it, but I miss you actually. Hard to believe the filly I knew grew up into the strong mare she is today." He said nuzzling her.

Rainbow blushes. "Even if I'm not…pure?"

"You are to me." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles and nuzzles him back. "Thank you."

"So which way?" Blitz asks smiling.

Rainbow stops as she looks around. "Um…let's see. Let's try this way." She said walking down a random street. Blitz smiles as he follows her as she tries to find her way around before she stops and scratches her head as she looks around. "I could have sworn it was this way." Rainbow said looking around.

"Take your time Rainbow." Blitz says looking through a map.

Rainbow hums as she looks around. "Let's try this way." She said walking down a random alley. "Oh sorry." She said backing up as some ponies approached her. "Um…Blitz?" She called.

"Yes?" Blitz asks lowering the map.

Rainbow gulps as she kept backing up to him. "Alley trouble." She said to the ponies approaching them with heavy clothing and some chains.

"One moment." Blitz says giving her the map and walks up to them.

Rainbow stares at them before hearing some yelling and looks to see a pony groaning as he was stuck midway into a mailbox while another was stuck on a street lamp and another was just knocked out on the side. "Wow that was fast." She said looking over the one in the mailbox over.

"They are just punks who don't really know how to fight. So you remember the way?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow blushes and shakes her head. "No. I don't."

"Check the map." Blitz says and soon he heard Rainbow say, "Ah."

Blitz chuckles as he looks to the ponies he knocked out and raises an eyebrow at their outfits. "Maybe." He said to himself as he took out a scroll and quill and ink and starts writing something before sending it off to the Ravens. "Alright guys, give me the streets." He said to himself before following Rainbow who was staring at the map.

"We ready love?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, this way." She said heading back into the commercial district.

Blitz smiled as he followed her, taking a good look at her flank. "Did I ever tell you how good your flank looks?"

Rainbow blushes. "No." She said as she buries her head in the map.

"I will later." Blitz says.

Rainbow eeps and blushes heavily.

"Adorable." Blitz says as they find the place.

Rainbow sighs as she looks to the place. "Classic place."

"Yeah, we ate here all the time when me and mum came to visit." Blitz says making Rainbow smile.

Rainbow grabs his hoof and pulls him inside. "Come on." She said opening the door to find Spectral and a blue coat colt with a rainbow mane sitting at a table.

"That your little brother?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods as they sit down. "Yep, meet Blur. My little bro."

"Sis!" Blur calls.

Rainbow smiles and hugs him. "Hey Blur. How's my little bro?"

"I didn't expect to see you two here." Spectral says.

"Yeah, Blaze sent us to get food for Blur when he got home." Blitz says as Rainbow pets Blur's mane.

Spectral smiles. "Oh that's nice. Well, he wanted some here and to go. What do you want?"

"I'll let the little guy choose." Blitz says.

"Mom? Who is that?" Blur asks.

Spectral smiles. "That's Blitzkrieg. Your sister's coltfriend."

"More like soon to be husband." Rainbow says.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, still need to work on the craziness of the mare I'm with. They could really tire me out."

"My daughter is doing a good job then." Spectral says.

Rainbow grins. "Yeah, just need to break more out of him."

"That's my girl, take charge." Spectral says.

Blitz shakes his head. "Why did I leave?"

"Come on you." Rainbow says taking Blitz to order the pizza.

Blitz smiles as he looks to Spectral. "And this is my future wife."

Spectral smiles before ruffling Blur's mane.

Blur giggles and hugs her as Rainbow sighs. "It's nice to be with family again."

Soon the two return to the table with the pizza. "Ready to eat?" Blitz asks.

Blur laughs and grabs a slice. "Yeah." He cheers and eats away.

The four have fun as they ate though Rainbow and Blitz didn't eat as much because of their earlier meal. The four, after eating, took the rest to go before heading back to Rainbow's parent's home.

Blitz smiles as he looks to them. "So who had fun?"

"I did." Blur says happily before Rainbow picks him up.

Rainbow chuckles. "And who do you like more?"

"My big sis." Blur proclaims.

Blitz and Spectrum frowns. "What about us honey?" Spectrum asks faking sadness.

"Mommy is so awesome, nothing needs to be said." Blur says.

Spectrum smiles and she highhoofs him. "Thanks sweetie. Now what about her coltfriend?"

Blur just turns his head at Blitz. Not sure what to make of him.

Blitz smiles and waves. "It's fine."

"Blur just needs to get to know him." Rainbow says.

Blitz shrugs. "It's okay. Who knows? He might know me very well by the end of the year."

"How can you walk on clouds?" Blur asks.

Blitz taps his horn. "Magic my boy. Magic."

"But everypony at school says magic is for weaklings." Blur says getting his mom's attention.

They all stop and look to him. "Where exactly did you hear that?" Spectral asks.

"The principal said it during an announcement." Blur says.

Blitz just smacks his head with his hoof. "Where is the school?"

"I'll deal with this." Spectral says.

Blitz shakes his head. "Gotta be there. A pegasus alone won't be enough."

"Trust me. I won't be alone." Spectral says.

"Blaze?" Blitz asks.

"Not just him." Spectral says smirking.

"Trust me Blitz. When mom gets going, nothing can stop her." Rainbow says.

Blitz chuckles. "I don't doubt that."

"Honey, we're home." Spectral calls after kicking open the door.

Blaze looks up with nails in his mouth and a hammer in hoof. "Honey?"

"Why do you have those?" Spectral asks.

Blaze chuckles nervously. "Oh, just made a small temper tantrum."

"Rainbow, tell me." Spectral says turning on Rainbow.

Rainbow giggles. "Well, dad tried hitting Blitz with everything in the house so he's stuck on fixing it up."

"Honey, we will be talking tonight." Spectral says.

Blaze tilts his head. "Um…this isn't about the fight, is it?"

"And you breaking our stuff." Spectral says.

Blaze whines quietly as he brings his head down.

"Would you like to come spend the night at your big sis'?" Rainbow asks Blur.

Blur nods. "Uh huh. Is it cool?"

"You bet." Rainbow says.

Blur hugs her. "Okay."

"That will leave us all alone." Spectral says looking to Blaze.

Rainbow giggles as she takes Blur and they head down the hall. "Okay, show me your room." She said as Blitz sits down on the couch now.

A few hours later, Blitz, Rainbow, and Blur left the house and was teleported back to Ponyville.

Blitz sighs as he sits down on Rainbow's couch. "I'll have to look into that predicament. If they continue, this will be bad all over even in other areas."

"Sounds like a racist preassemble." Rainbow says smiling as she just tucked in Blur for bedtime.

Blitz nods as she sits by him. "If this transfers into other races and schools, this country will see a downfall and back to the dark ages."

"Exactly, but enough about that. You promised me something." Rainbow says.

Blitz looks to her confused. "I did?"

"Yeah. Round two." Rainbow reminds.

Blitz looks to the hallway. "You sure he won't hear?"

"Come to my room and use your magic." Rainbow instructs.

Blitz stares at her before smiling. "Okay, get to your room. I'll be there shortly." He said getting up.

"You better be." Rainbow says sashaying her flank with every step.

Blitz chuckles as he lightly pulls her tail as she walks by. "And you better steel yourself."

"I'm ready." Rainbow says.

Blitz smirks as he then follows her with a bag over his shoulder and closes the door behind them and starts lightning up his horn starts placing spells. "Can't believe you can just simply walk through. Where's the security?"

"Knowing you. You fixed that." Rainbow says as Blitz starts petting her.

Blitz smiles as she purrs and drops the bag near her. "Still want to?"

"Take me you sexy stallion." Rainbow says getting on the bed and exposing herself to him.

Blitz chuckles. "Sexy huh? Me? Shouldn't it be handsome?" He asks running a hoof over her stomach.

"Either or…" Rainbow says waiting.

Blitz smiles as he looks around one last time. "Okay." He said before looking at her. "Now, one last time, you sure you want to do this, this might get rough?"

"Let's do it the old fashioned way this time. I've never tried that way and please stop teasing me." Rainbow says.

Blitz sighs. "Okay. Come here." He said pulling her up before kissing her and starts holding her close before turning around and sitting down on the bed. Rainbow blushes heavily as she kissed back and holds him close as he falls back onto the bed and wraps his hooves around her before separating a bit. "Okay, me or you on top?"

Rainbow smirks before getting on her stomach with her flank facing him. "Take me love."

Blitz rolls his eyes a bit before getting up and getting behind her and runs a hoof on her flank. "Really, this way?"

Rainbow smiled as she waited.

Blitz smirks as he kept running a hoof over her flank and lifts her tail up at times before just returning to stroking her flank. "Come on, answer me and I'll give you a little extra."

Rainbow moans and looks back at him. "Come on already. I want it this way yipe!" She yelps as he slaps her flank before stroking where he hit and keeps hitting both sides and stroking there. "Come on." She moans.

Blitz chuckles a bit as he looks to her red flank as he felt himself rise. "Okay then." He said slightly slipping out of his clothes and guides himself before pressing against her. "Last chance?" He teases.

Rainbow looks angrily at him. "Just put it in now!" She yelled as he hurled himself inside her and she moans as she rolls her eyes up a bit.

Blitz smiles as he pulls back and hangs onto her flanks after pushing her tail over his back and leans forward. "Look at me."

Rainbow gasps as she looks at him before he grabs her face and kisses her hard before pushing back in and makes her yelp in pleasure as she lost herself in him as he now started to thrust himself into her. "So…good." She said pulling her head back and smiling wildly.

Blitz nuzzles her neck and moves to her ear. "Come on, speak. Talk and I'll give you something."

Rainbow moans in response as she pushes her flank into him as he pushes into her.

Blitz shakes his head and bites her ear and pulls hard. "Crazy mare." He said muffled.

Rainbow moans out loud and tries to lean her head back and release the pressure on her ear, but still was pushed forward with every thrust and groans as she tries to get a grip on the bedsheets. Blitz only smiles and moves his hoof to hers and grabs them both before putting them in front of her and holds it there. "Speak." He whispered into her ear.

Rainbow gulps and tries to turn to him and looks to him. "More." She whispered.

Blitz smirks and holds her hooves as he gripped her flanks and starts thrusting harder and faster as she can hear slapping sounds from there.

Blitz smiles at her reaction and kept picking up speed and force with ever pull back as Rainbow tried to grab hold of him and break his hold, but Blitz just leans more into her. "Now where?" He asks into her ear as he nuzzles her head.

Rainbow gulps as she looks to him. "Both."

Blitz nods and let's go of her hooves before gripping her flanks and starts hitting her the hardest he can before feeling himself throb in almost pain before groaning and stopping all the way inside and empties himself. "There." He said before pulling out and places himself on her flank and let's himself paint over her back and head. "Now how do you feel?" He asks stroking himself slightly.

"Like a…" Rainbow stops looking into his eyes.

Blitz smirks. "Like a…?" He asks teasingly.

"Your mare." Rainbow says before moving around and eyes some part of Blitz's body.

Blitz chuckles as he holds himself eye level at her. "What is it? Something on me?" He asks smirking.

"Give it to me." Rainbow says before leaning down and wrapping her mouth around him.

Blitz smiles and places a hoof on her head and pushes her down slightly as she licks away at the head and the sides as she starts to lower herself down. Rainbow gulps down the juices in her mouth as she kept going down before swallowing it down and soon was able to take it down to almost the hilt as Blitz groans and places both of his hooves on her head.

Rainbow keeps swallowing and places her hooves on his sides before pulling herself all the way and chokes on him as he grits his teeth. "You sure you wanted this?" Blitz asks pushing her down completely as he thrust lightly into her mouth before stopping.

Rainbow goes wide eyed at the feeling of the bulges running down him and into her stomach as she slowly closes her eyes and relishes in the feeling and slides her hooves down and just goes slack as she kept herself on him before Blitz pulls her head back and holds himself before pulling out and paints her face slightly. "You okay?" He asks noticing her ragged breathing.

Rainbow gulps down the rest in her mouth before starting to lick her lips. "So good." She moaned.

Blitz smiles and sits down beside her as he holds her up. "Come on, are you good now?"

Rainbow smiles and pushes him down, obviously still under the effects of his eye as she positions herself for him to enter her again.

Blitz chuckles as he holds her flanks and sits up a bit. "Yeah, crazy mare." He said before pushing her down and she moans out loud at the warm feeling from before as he thrusts up into her as Rainbow puts her hooves on his chest and starts lifting herself up and dropping herself with his help as she leans down a bit.

Blitz smiles and holds her close as he kisses her cheek as he holds a hoof to her flank and keeps pushing her down every time she pushes herself up and moves her tail over her back again and pulls slightly.

Rainbow yelps and tries to hold him, but fails as he kept pushing her down and pulling her tail every time as she kept pushing herself up and looks to him before starting to nuzzle his neck and kiss it as Blitz holds her head there. "Horny mare now." He teases into her ear as he bites it again and pulls slightly.

Rainbow groans and goes faster before stopping as she came on him as Blitz smiles at her before he keeps thrusting into her before feeling himself throb and soon stops all the way and came inside her. "Satisfied?" Blitz asks pushing her up slightly and she feels him spill out between them.

Rainbow moans and looks at him slightly. "I…I can't…ow." She said shaking her red flank now.

"Tell me you love me." Blitz says.

Rainbow gulps as she looks to him. "I…I…love…you."

"Now come out of this." Blitz says closing his eyes.

Rainbow stares at him before blinking a few times and shaking her head. "Wha…what happened?"

"You had me do you three ways." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks confused. "Th…three?"

Blitz nods as he sits up and holds her in his lap. "Yeah, you really were hungry." He said rubbing her back.

"Wow, those eyes are dangerous." Rainbow says.

Blitz nods as he kept his eyes closed. "Yeah, that's why I'm not opening them. So, how do you feel?"

Rainbow sighs as she rests her head against his shoulder. "Very good. So what now?"

Blitz nuzzles her head slightly. "Rest?"

Rainbow shrugs. "Sure. But maybe…nah, let's rest like this."

Blitz nods and leans back into the bed again while still holding her and wraps the covers around them with his magic. "Magic is useless my ass. Take that principle."

"No, I took it." Rainbow says snuggling into Blitz.

Blitz smirks and slaps her flank, making her yelp. "I'm sorry, who's the one that is holding and inside of you right now?"

"That's why I said I took it." Rainbow says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Just say I am and let's get some sleep."

"Only if you will be here in the morning." Rainbow says wiggling her hips a bit.

Blitz chuckles. "That I can do." He said kissing her cheek. "Now get some sleep." He said laying his head back and sighs in relief. "You girls really bring the best out of me."

"And you drive us into bliss." Rainbow says.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah and you wanting so much, I'm afraid I have to dwell into the dark arts and make more of me to please you all."

"Don't you dare. There is only one Blitzkrieg." Rainbow says.

Blitz smirks. "Unless I can give more pleasure to your girls only. You do wish I can give more at once and there is so much I…can…you just gave me an idea my sweet Rainbow."

"Forget it. You're worth waiting for." Rainbow says sternly.

Blitz nuzzles her. "I'm sure some of you girls can love it. Besides, it'll still be me."

"No, now sleep." Rainbow says lightly bobbing Blitz's nose.

Blitz chuckles as he lets her snuggle her close. "It'll still be me Rainbow. Something crazy, but me and not many in one way. Now rest up." He said letting her rest head on his chest.

"I said no." Rainbow says.

Blitz grins. "Yep, still going to do it."

"You do it and it's a divorce." Rainbow warns.

"Fine." Blitz says. 'For now.' Blitz thinks.

Rainbow sighs as she moves her flank slightly and moan. "Can you keep still?"

Blitz chuckles once. "Rainbow, I once watch over a building in a tree without moving for the whole day."

Rainbow looks up. "Really?"

Blitz laughs. "No, I did have to go and do some business now and then. Can't keep still anyway or I'll freeze in the winter landscape."

Rainbow just hits his chest. "Jerk."

"I love you too." Blitz says pulling out of her.

Rainbow eeps as she feels him leave her. "Okay, that felt weird now."

"What, me not doing you?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow shakes her head. "No, just doing that after so long."

"It will pass." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "Well, night Blitzy. And thanks for this and…last time."

"Oh no, it isn't. We are going to be doing this for a long time." Blitz jokes.

Rainbow smiles as she closes her eyes. "Maybe we should…do more, you know? And what was in the bag?"

Blitz smiles. "The rope and all that. I thought you wanted almost the same thing."

Rainbow hums. "Maybe next time. And that point, you can do much more than the tree house. Reminds me, did my parents heard us?"

"Nope, they didn't or your father would have ran out to us." Blitz says.

Rainbow chuckles. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you when you sort of told them."

"Barrier love." Blitz says before they went to sleep.

* * *

Rainbow groans as she opens her eyes and finds the bed empty. "Blitz?" She calls out.

Blitz opens her door and comes in with a tray of food. "Hey hon. Blur woke up and was knocking on our door. Got him some breakfast so he can stay away for now. You however need some." He said putting the tray near her.

"Good stallion." Rainbow says patting his head.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh Rainbow. Still my good mare. Did you enjoy last night?"

Rainbow sighs as she starts eating. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"Well I have to head out love. See you soon." Blitz says before kissing her head.

Rainbow nods and holds his hoof. "Okay, I'll get Blur home. Besides, you gave him sweets, didn't you?"

Blitz holds up a hoof. "Maybe a cookie or two."

"Good stallion." Rainbow says before kissing him.

Blitz chuckles. "Alright, eat and clean up. You smell funky, a good kind though." He said walking out.

"Keeps putting thoughts in my head." Rainbow says smiling before stopping and sniffing herself and cringes. "Maybe I should have a bath first." She said to herself as she heads to her bathroom.

Blitz chuckles to himself as he walks down the streets of Ponyville and stops as a crowd gathered around the library and walks over before stopping and frowning. "Spike the dragon!" Blitz calls to everyone's shock as he looked to the big red dragon curled around the treehouse library.

A window opens on the top floor balcony. "Oh, hey Blitz." Spike calls nervously.

"Who is this?" Blitz calls.

Spike keeps laughing nervously. "Well, I kinda ran off and found this cave with a whole hoard of gold and jewels. Unfortunately, I didn't know it was occupied and this guy showed up. You can guess what happened in my panic."

"Why is he here?" Blitz asks.

Spike rubs the back of his neck. "I'm working on getting him back and making him forget me."

"You sure it's male?" Blitz asks.

Spike looks to down to the dragon. "Pretty sure."

Blitz just digs into his bag and throws a gem at the dragon and it snaps it out of the air, waking it up as it licks its lips. "Female. Males would have let it knock it off its snout. Reason is, that gem is addicting to females." He said facehoofing.

"Oh…does that make this worse?" Spike asks.

"…maybe." Blitz says.

The dragoness looks around at the many gathered before looking up at Spike. "Hi master." It said in a female voice.

"I take that back. Yes and Spike." Blitz says.

Spike gulps. "Yes?"

"You might want to start running now." Blitz says.

Spike looks confused as he sweated. "Why?" He asks slowly.

Blitz frowns. "Because, like a big brother, I'm going to be teaching you a lesson." He said reaching into his bag and grabbing a silver blade.

Spike screams in terror as he runs out the window before stopping in midair. "Wait, I can't fly." He said to himself before looking down and screaming as he tries to rush back to the window before a talon catches his tail and carries him to the dragoness' head and places him there. "You okay master?" She asks looking up.

"Have fun Spike." Blitz says walking away smirking.

Spike raises an eyebrow at Blitz as he walks away. "Wait, he wanted to kill me and teach me a lesson and now he's leaving me alone?" He asks himself.

"I think he faked you out master." The dragoness says.

Spike scratches his head in confusion. "Yeah, that is weird. Usually he would follow through with his threats. Oh well…what now?" He asks himself making the dragoness smirk.

* * *

"Were you good while I was away Silica?" Blitz asks sitting at his desk.

Silica nods as she sat nearby. "Yep, finished most of the maps and got your usual potions." She said placing a bag on the table.

"And you happy I am back?" Blitz asks looking at her healthy wings.

Silica nods. "Yeah, I'm so happy." She said before leaning against his legs and nuzzling him like a cat.

"So how has your flying coming?" Blitz asks picking her up and setting her in his lap.

Silica squeaks as she was set in his lap. "Um…I can fly like regular ponies now."

"You satisfied with just that?" Blitz asks.

Silica blushes. "I would…really like to…well…fly with you." She said quietly.

"I wish I could as well." Blitz says holding her close.

Silica sighs as she leans against him. "Blitz?"

"It's ok, you're still one of my mares. Tell me more about yourself. Who were you before the caribou?" Blitz asks petting her head.

Silica gulps as she almost hides her head in his chest and behind her mane. "Well, I think…it was…ten years. Ten years ago near the coast. A little town from Manehatten. Just a small fishing town. I was just there for a visit for my family and they came in saying they want to trade. Sorry, got lost a bit. You said you wanted to learn about me?"

"Please continue. Remember, they are gone now." Blitz says petting her.

Silica nods. "I use to make fresh bakery foods. Was really good, mostly when combined with herbs that I make in my own garden. Everypony in Ponyville loves it. That's why you found me there. That was my house. I just realized that. I use to work for Bon Bon and make some sweets along with the bakery food. I was a filly from a fishing town and became a baker in Ponyville until…" She goes silent as she sniffs a few times.

"It's ok. I'm here." Blitz says holding her.

Silica looks up to him. "There isn't much of me and most of my life was taken away. I don't have much for you to be proud of." She said gaining a sad look.

"You're wrong. You came back from something you shouldn't have and have your wings once more. In fact, time for a trip into town." Blitz says.

Silica looks up at him and shrinks a little. "Um…I don't think…um…"

"You can do this Silica. There is somepony waiting for you, right?" Blitz asks.

Silica tears up. "No, my family was in the fishing town, but they split us all up. Bought or otherwise. I don't even know where they are."

"Oh I think you do, just come with me ok?" Blitz asks.

Silica sniffs and wipes the tears away. "Okay." She whispered as she gets off his lap.

Blitz lead her to Bon Bon's shop and stops outside. "Ready?" Blitz asks.

Silica gasps as she looks at the window. "She still makes it. Just like I told her. Even down to the swirl." She said noticing one of the candy on display.

"You ready to go in?" Blitz asks.

Silica looks to him before looking to the shop and nods. "Okay, let's go." She said pushing open the door and steps in.

"Hey Bon Bon, you in?" Blitz calls.

"Just a second." A voice calls and a mare steps out front the backdoor. "Ah Blitz, need more sweets?"

"No, I came to bring somepony to see you." Blitz says.

Bon Bon looks to the mare next to him and stops. "Sil…Silica?" She asks in disbelief.

"Bon Bon." Silica says running up and hugs her.

Blitz smiles as Bon Bon becomes surprised and quickly hugs her back. "I'm so happy your back." She said before pulling a bit. "What happened? You disappeared for almost ten years."

"I…would rather not say." Silica says.

"By the way Bon Bon, thanks for putting those three up for me." Blitz says.

Bon Bon smiles. "Oh, it's no problem on my part." She said while Silica looked confused.

"What three?" Silica asks.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see?" Blitz says. Silica gave him a confused look before heading upstairs, passing Lyra in the door. "So, surprised?" Blitz asks Bon Bon.

Bon Bon nods. "Oh yes. When you brought those three and not her. I was devastated to think she didn't survive, but how did you find her?"

Blitz sighs. "Would you believe her home here?"

Bon Bon goes wide eyed. "What? But that's impossible. It was owned by…I'm an idiot." She said slapping herself in the face.

"Oh, want to know how I dealt with him after I tracked him down?" Blitz asks.

Bon Bon nods. "Please."

"Mom, sister, dad?" They heard Silica ask in a confused tone at the end.

"I teleported myself and him to the badlands to a place I refer to as the magma pools and I dragged him up to one and threw him into one of them." Blitz says.

Bon Bon claps her hooves before stopping. "What's going to happen to the house?"

"Here's the deed, give it to Silica." Blitz says pulling out a piece of paper.

Bon Bon smiles and takes it. "Sure. At least she's happy again."

Blitz then braced himself for the glomp from Silica.

"Blitz?" Silica asks and pokes her head out the door. "Can other species or ponies turn genders?"

"In theory yes, why?" Blitz asks.

Silica carefully and slowly pulls a pony out of the room and Blitz can see it looks like a tomboyish mare. "Who's that?"

Silica looks afraid. "My dad. He resisted too much."

"I'm going to have research on this." Blitz says leaving with a teleportation.

Silica stares at the spot where he was. "Bon Bon? What is that?" She asks seeing the paper.

"The deed to your house. Blitz asked me to give it to you." Bon Bon says.

Silica gasps and rushes down and hugs her. "If he comes back, give one to him." She said before taking it and looking to her father. "Get mom and sis. I'm going to get the house ready."

"Does he have to change your father back? I like this version." Silica's mother says looking at her spouse.

Silica's father just glares at her. "I'm changing back." His high pitched voice said.

"Oh?" Silica's mom asks before kissing her.

Bon Bon just facehooves as Silica's sister looks in disgust. "Ew."

Silica sighs and massages her temples. "At least I'm back. Would you two cut that out?!" She yells to her parents.

* * *

"Hey Twi." Rainbow greets as she lands.

Twilight sighs as she puts her dragon book down. "Hi Rainbow. What do you need?"

"Count me in." Rainbow says sighing.

Twilight raises an eyebrow and brings out her checklist and marks her off. "What did he do?"

"Took me out to eat, kissed me, made me go see my parents and get reacquainted. Meet my little brother. Mom got mad at dad for breaking a lot of things in his anger that I was with somepony. Brought my little brother back to my house last night. Then slept with me and he was amazing." Rainbow says.

Twilight smiles. "What's his name?"

"My little brother? Rainbow Blur." Rainbow says.

Twilight sighs. "Isn't that nice, you having a family ready for you at any time?"

"Brother still going ballistic?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight rubs her head. "Yep and it's annoying."

"Somepony needs to reign it in." Rainbow says.

Twilight shrugs. "What are you going to do? He's crazy at times, but he's my brother so I can't do much there."

"Ask your parents to try and rein him in?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "That's the weird thing. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"What, is he preparing for his wedding?" Rainbow jokes.

Twilight frowns. "Yeah, that would be bad. Never leave me out of a loop."

"So who have you convinced so far?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight flips through her checklist. "Fluttershy, Spitfire, you, Silica, Anna, Gordania, Cheep, Audrey..." Twilight was cut off my Rainbow.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up. How did you get Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight blushes. "On my own. She really likes being close friends with me and Blitz."

"Uh huh?" Rainbow asks in disbelief.

Twilight starts blushing heavily. "Um…okay!" She yells breaking the hidden feelings. "I like Fluttershy and she came on as soon as I told her what I think of her." She said quickly before putting both her hooves over her mouth.

"Oh, so should I watch out in case you start getting attracted to me?" Rainbow asks smirking.

Rainbow just got buried under a pile of books. "Don't say anything." Twilight seethed.

Meanwhile, Blur was attempting to imitate the owl in the room perfectly.

"Ok, so tell me, how was your first time?" Rainbow asks after getting out of the books.

Twilight blushes as she looks up. "Crazily magical. No book can compare to it."

"He accidently use his eyes on you during it?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight nods and looks to her. "You too?"

"Yeah, I wanted to look into his eyes." Rainbow says.

Twilight huffs. "I didn't. It felt a bit wrong."

"You, no. I may not have had control, but it threw me into overdrive and the pleasure." Rainbow says.

Twilight looks at her carefully. "You lost it once, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight lifts a book out on 'Fetishes and how they Came to Be.' "You lost control and now you'll only let Blitz do it to you, isn't that right?"

"I don't pry Ms. Bi." Rainbow says a little mad.

Twilight puts the book down. "I didn't. You showed it."

Rainbow glared.

* * *

Blitz was looking through his books on magic and spells. "Possibly a transformation spell." Blitz says.

Kujenga sighs as she gives him a green potion bottle. "Here, the potion you requested. Be careful and try not to get them hurt in the process. Now this gender bending one, spell or potion?" She asks.

"Unknown. Have no details and trying to determine if there is even a spell that can do that." Blitz says.

Kujenga hums as she taps her chin. "How would they change him in the first place? It isn't easy to change them with a simple potion anyway."

"Not sure about either. Feels like working a cold case doesn't it?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga smiles. "Just like the old days. Did he say where he was held?"

"No, not exactly. Here is the file on the case that our guild submitted." Blitz says handing her the report.

Kujenga hums as she looks it over. "Doesn't tell much. How far back did they find him?"

"A few months ago he was amongst the last ponies we tracked down." Blitz says.

Kujenga sighs. "So being sold off and no lab, right?"

"Correct. So how have you been?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga smiles as she flips through the pages. "Just fine. Why?"

"We haven't gotten to spend much time together lately." Blitz says.

Kujenga waves him off. "It's fine. I'm just happy working for you."

Blitz sighs and leans onto her.

Kujenga rolls her eyes as she looks to him. "You're needy, aren't you? Wanting more mares to fill your satisfaction?"

"No, want to just to feel love." Blitz says hugging her.

Kujenga chuckles and hugs him back. "Yes, yes, I love you too Blitz. But we have a job and a life in work right now. I'm afraid, I can't do this."

"I understand. I can wait as we are technically married in your tribe's laws." Blitz says.

Kujenga giggles. "Yes, but you still don't want to touch this even." She said showing her flank while moving her robe up a little.

"I could if you want." Blitz says.

Kujenga licks her lips and turns back around as she leaves her robe up her back. "Or maybe I could mess with a certain area of yours." She said moving a hoof on his stomach.

Blitz smiles and sits her in his lap.

Kujenga smiles as she nuzzles him. "How long have you been wanting to sate your lust on me?"

"That's my line." Blitz says.

Kujenga pokes his chest. "You came into me. Now answer the question." She said running her hooves across his sides.

Blitz smirks and pecks her nose.

Kujenga giggles. "Alright, you stay here and I'll be back. Go over some leftover paper work." She said getting off of him and walking out while shaking her flank at him as she smirks.

Blitz smirks as he gets back to studying.

"Sir?" Anna asks walking in. "Good news, we got the Cloudsdale gangs under our control. What's the next town?"

"We will halt our expansion for now. Don't want any other to catch wind of our activities." Blitz says.

Anna nods. "Of course. Have fun with stripe flank." She said closing the door as he blushed a bit.

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Blitz calls.

Anna just laughs as he groans and leans his head back before sighing. "I'm back." He heard and sees Kujenga in her robe tightly wrapped around her.

"Oh, you ready?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga smirks. "More like a taste of what is to come." She said locking the door and walks to him before slowly removing the robe and he goes wide eyed as he sees her wearing a very thin two piece swimsuit. "See anything you like?" She asks walking around him while shaking her flank.

"Oh, not as modest as usual." Blitz says.

Kujenga giggles as she looks back at him. "Come on, what do you like?" She asks waving her tail around.

Blitz says nothing and just walk up to her and kissing her.

Kujenga smiles into the kiss as she lets him press her to the wall before breaking it a bit. "Remember, just a taste. You'll get the real prize soon enough and don't pull that eye trick with me." She said bopping his nose.

"You sure? Didn't your last letter from your father press you for a foal?" Blitz says.

Kujenga smiles. "Well, that part is true. But I want something good. Drink the potion and meet me in my chambers. I'll be waiting…unexpectedly of course."

Blitz smiles and nuzzles her. "Alright, keep that swimsuit on though. Where did you get it anyways?"

Kujenga looks proud. "The griffon kingdom."

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Alright, head out." He said stroking her flank.

Kujenga nods and kisses his cheek. "Love ya Blitzy." She whispered before grabbing her robe and putting it on as she heads out.

Blitz chuckles as he goes to his desk and grabs the potion before heading out. "Here's hoping it works." He said to himself as he closes the door behind him.


	3. (Rewritten) Season 1 (Part 3)

Blitz sighs as he enters the alchemist room and looks around the dark room. "Still good as always." He said to himself as he walks around.

"Hey." Kujenga calls from behind a curtain. "Drink it and come in." She whispers as the door closes behind him.

Blitz sighs as he looks to the potion bottle and opens the cap before drinking and gulping down the contents before sighing and places it down on the table. "Okay, now the hard part." He said to himself before groaning in pain as he curls up on the ground in pain as he felt like some spines were coming out of his back before stopping and pants in relief. "There."

He hears Kujenga hum happily behind the curtain and Blitz smiles and slowly creeps in and sees Kujenga looking over some papers in her swimsuit as she happily swishes her flank and tail around as he creeps up behind her before grabbing her from behind and holds her up. "Hey you sexy striped zebra." Blitz said grinning.

Kujenga looks back to him as he lifts her up and carried her before placing her on the bed. "Bl…Blitz? What's gotten into you?" She asks moving back away from him a little.

"I took your potion." Blitz says.

Kujenga gulps as she looks at him as he slowly crawls to her and looks to his back and notices some bulges moving under his shirt. "You…took that potion?" She asks mock afraid.

"That's what you requested." Blitz says before kissing her.

Kujenga eeps as she kisses back and rips his shirt off and looks to what she can see tentacles coming out of his back and breaks the kiss. "Still can't believe you asked for this." She said breaking the act for a bit.

Blitz smiles as he looks back to his back. "Yeah, Rainbow gave me the idea. So you like it?" He asks looking back at her smirking.

Kujenga nods as she reaches to his back and strokes one of the tentacles as it wiggles a bit. "At least it's holding up well. Now what are you going to do?" She asks almost getting back into the act.

Blitz smirks and runs a hoof over her and moves a hoof to her cheek and kisses her. "Simple, have fun with you and make you happy." He said before getting rid of his clothes and stops her undressing. "Let's leave some of it for now." He said before grabbing her hoof and pulls her to him as he kisses her and holds her close as she tries to push him away, but the tentacles slaps her hoof to the side and grabs her forehooves and moves them away a bit.

Kujenga gulps as he breaks the kiss and chucked at her predicament. "Yeah, protection at times, remember?" He said before grabbing her upper swimsuit and taking it off and starts kissing down her chest and stomach before stopping and letting himself rise up. "Now we can have some fun." He said making her turn around on the bed and makes her show her flank to him. "What's the old saying, once you go stripes, you won't go back?" He asks slapping her flank and makes her yelp at the sensation.

Kujenga gulps and looks back to him. "Some…something like that." Before getting another slap on the other side of her flank by a tentacle and felt two more wrap around her hind legs and pull them apart as Blitz pulls the lower swimsuit down slightly before stopping them halfway. "Now the real show begins." He said aligning himself with her entrance and she braces herself before he pushes in and felt herself being pushed back into him before stopping to a certain point.

"Last chance." Blitz said stroking her flank.

Kujenga nods. "Do it." She said before yelling out in pain as he pulled back and push in just as quick and stops all the way into her before just rubbing her back and flank as she calmed down before panting and looking back at him and nods. "Go ahead." She said before moaning at the quick thrusts Blitz was making into her, making slapping sounds against her flank as he bottomed out against her and moves the last two onto her.

"This might hurt a little." Blitz said moving a tentacle against her plot and pushing it slightly in as it gave way before it was able to push into her as she screams in pleasure. Blitz smiles as he kept thrusting himself and the tentacle into her. "Be quiet." He said moving the last tentacle to her mouth and she clamps into it as soon as she felt it and starts sucking away at it as it thrusts into her mouth as Blitz hangs onto her flank and pulls at her tail while groaning out loud. "Thanks for this Kujenga."

Kujenga smiles as she kept sucking away as he gives a small slap to her flank now and again as she felt both him and the tentacle move faster into her before she feels the tentacles in her mouth and plot reel back before really thrusting into her, making her go wide eyed at the feeling.

Blitz breathes hard against her back as he hangs onto her and pulls her tail extra hard. "Almost." He whispered as he started to apply more force to his thrusts and picked up speed and lessen the distance. "How does it feel?" He asks humorously.

Kujenga moans around the tentacle and as she tries to look back at him, but the tentacle kept her facing forward before she felt him bite her ear and pull hard, making her reel her head back. "Here it comes." He said muffled into her ear before she felt him hitting her cervix and making her scream into the tentacle and cum from the feeling before she felt him stop and cum into her. "That's it." He said letting the tentacle pull out of her mouth and plot and unties her legs as they reel back and hang above him. "Now how do you feel?" He asks petting her mane.

Kujenga gasps as she lays her head on the bed. "So good."

Blitz smiles as he pulls the tentacles back into his body and the holes on his back closes up. "So how you feel now my wife?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga sighs as she looks back to him. "Very good. Thanks for not destroying my swimsuit."

"You kidding? I want to see you in it later." Blitz says snuggling into her.

Kujenga smiles as she holds a hoof to his. "Do I look good in it?"

"Yes." Blitz says before kissing her nose.

Kujenga giggles. "I have been saving it up for you. Too small or just too big?"

"Just right." Blitz says.

Kujenga giggles and wiggles her flank at him. "Dirty stallion."

"Nope, I'm your husband. At least in your tribe's eyes." Blitz reminds.

Kujenga sighs. "Remember the wedding we had?"

"What wedding? All I remember is killing those monsters." Blitz jokes.

Kujenga rolls her eyes. "Blitz."

"Ok." Blitz says smiling.

Kujenga sighs as she faces forward again. "I love you Blitz, but answer me this one question and be honest, okay? Promise me now."

"Promise." Blitz says holding her.

Kujenga looks back at him with a smirk. "Do you like zebra flanks now?"

"No, I adore yours." Blitz says pulling a pillow to them.

Kujenga sighs as she slides up to the pillow as Blitz slides up behind her and holds her close. "So what do you like about my zebra self? Come on, anything. Flank, mane, the stripes?" She also chuckling as she lightly hits his hoof.

"The whole package." Blitz says smirking.

Kujenga giggles. "Why not describe me? Tell me what is so good about me?"

Blitz smiles before starting.

* * *

"Hey, you sleep well?" Blitz asks Kujenga.

Kujenga yawns as she sits up and she looks up to see him getting dressed. "Yes, I did. You?"

Blitz sighs as he puts his shirt on and looks back to her. "Just fine. You can rest for the night. I got the rest of the day to do things. So rest your sexy self."

Kujenga raises an eyebrow as she rest in a provocative position. "No problems here."

Blitz rolls his eyes before slapping her flank once and gets up before she could grab him. "Still nice swimwear."

"I will get the other mares to get swimsuits of their own." Kujenga says.

Blitz taps his chin as he chuckles. "Yeah, now that would be a sight. All of us at a beach with our own swimwear."

"Will work on it." Kujenga says smirking.

Blitz looks back at her one last time. "Still sexy." He said before ducking out of the doorway curtain.

Kujenga looks to herself. "He just likes how small and tight this thing is." She chuckles to herself.

* * *

"Ok, I think I got this down." Blitz says a week later.

Silica smiles as they stood on the deck of the Raven with her family. "So you found a way?"

"Yeah, I'm not a hundred percent, but I think so." Blitz says.

Silica's father watches him. "So what is the plan?" She asks as Silica's mother leans on her.

Blitz takes out a case and opens it to show a simple necklace with a jewel. "Just wear it."

Silica's father sighs in relief and takes it. "About time." She said before putting it on and groans a little as her features started to change and become more male before he stops groaning. "Finally, I'm back." He said looking over himself.

"Aw, but I liked having a mare spouse." Silica's mom whines.

Silica's father glares at her before Blitz spoke up. "Actually, that necklace is a bit unstable. Taking it off and putting it on again should change him back…in theory." He said making Silica's mother smirk and her father sweat.

Blitz smirks inwardly as Silica leans over. "That was intentional, wasn't it?" She whispered.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, figure they like their fun a bit more in life."

Silica frowns. "Dang it Blitz. Now I'm going to have to listen to them every night at this point."

"So Silica, you going to get a part time job at Bon Bon's?" Blitz asks.

Silica smiles. "Full time. I'm never leaving again. Especially with you around."

Blitz looks around. "You do realize you're employed under me?"

Silica sighs. "I need a break Blitz. All this, thank you, but I need time alone and with my family. I'm not allowing them going back to the town and I have to at least fall back into my old life before all this."

"Gotcha." Blitz says.

Silica hugs him and kisses his cheek. "I'll be back, but I need time. You understand?"

"Take your time." Blitz says before kissing her once more.

Silica sighs and hugs him tightly. "I'll be back. Maybe before you go on tour. You can't live or do anything without me."

"Same to you." Blitz says.

Silica looks at him before kissing his lips one last time and goes to her family. "Come on guys. Let's get home." She said leading them away.

"So when can we expect foals?" Silica's mom asks.

Silica blushes heavily. "Mom!"

Blitz smiles faintly as they get on the small airship they have. "Bye Silica." He said to himself before walking away as they flew off with Silica's mother trying to talk to her blushing daughter.

Anna smiles as he walks over. "You okay?"

Blitz sighs. "A bit down, but she'll be back one day."

Anna smiles and wraps a wing around him. "Come on, I'll get you back to your room."

Blitz nods and leans against her as she leads him inside the ship again. "At least she's happy again. Truly happy."

Anna looks to him and nuzzles him. "And you got her back on her hooves. You brought somepony that never should have come back from that ordeal."

Blitz chuckles once. "Guess I did. I should probably get back to work again. Though it will feel slightly empty without her around."

Anna puts her head under his. "You'll have us and we'll help you out. I'll have Kujenga make you something to rile you up tonight. You need to release some steam and she's good for it."

Blitz chuckles. "Or I could have you, but okay. Have her cook up something. I'll be in my room waiting for her."

Anna nods and leaves him in front of his room. "Good luck." She said before walking off.

Blitz smiles at her as he watches her flank before shaking his head and heads inside. "Only Kujenga guys." He said to the guards and they nod as he closes the door behind him.

Only a few minutes later as he tried to finish up some work on his desk did his door open. "Blitz, I'm here." Kujenga calls coming in with a bag and robe over her.

Blitz smiles as he looks over. "Hey, set everything up on the bed. I'll be there in a few." He said as he starting writing the last bit down before packing everything up and heads to her. "Did you wear it tonight?" He asks walking up as he sheds his shirt.

Kujenga nods as she gives him a bottle. "Here you go. Something to really get you going and a little upgrade to your new friends. They can now act like you instead of just behind there while also giving another set of three. You'll have ten at that point."

Blitz chuckles as he sits by her and takes the bottle. "You sure know me Kujenga. Now get out of those robes and act all afraid for me. I need a rough going for this night." He said opening the bottle as Kujenga gets off the bed and takes off the robe as he drank.

Kujenga sighs as she adjust her swimsuit and looks to him groaning a bit as he hunched over before stopping and then smirking at her. "You ready?"

Kujenga holds up a hoof. "Let's do it this way." She said walking into the bathroom and giggles and smiles at him as she closes the door slightly as Blitz packs away the robe and bag as he gained a grin on his face.

Kujenga hums as she opens the door before seeing Blitz and goes wide eyed and lands on her flank and tries to scramble backwards. "No, please." She said in a mock voice.

Blitz chuckles darkly as he places a silencing spell over the room. "Sorry, but nopony is coming for you. I also got some friends with me." He said and lets the holes on his back open up and the tentacles come out of his back and posed themselves above him and looks at her in a way. 'Thank you Kujenga.' He thought as he winked.

Kujenga winks back. 'Have fun.' She thinks before gasping and tries to scramble and crawl away before feeling a tentacle wrap around her hind leg.

"Where are you going?" Blitz asks as he pulls her in and hangs her upside down and brings her in close.

Kujenga shivers in terror. "No, please. Let me go, ah!" She yelled out as she slapped in the face by a tentacle.

Blitz slowly runs a hoof around her face as she shivers and tries to shy away from his touch, but he kept going as he hangs her close. "Such a perfect specimen. The mane, the face, the figure and the flank. Can't forget that one." He said as he spins her around.

Kujenga gulps. "Please, just…let me go. I'll give you what you want. Money, gems, just let me go." She pleaded before feeling something long and warm run along her flank.

Blitz chuckles as he spins her around again so she is facing him. "Yeah, I want something. It's you." He said before waving a hoof and she braces herself before feeling a strike across her flank and yelps. Blitz chuckles darkly as he kept slapping her and moves in and nuzzles her as she yelps with each hit. "Yes, you are getting warm and wet, aren't you?"

Kujenga bites her lip and shakes her head. "No." She whispered.

A slap on her flank made her yelp. "Liar. I can feel it. With each passing hit, you are loving the feeling. The feeling of being stripped of control and anticipating what's to come. Face it. You want it you slut." Blitz whispered in her ear.

Kujenga just shakes her head. "No, I don't."

Blitz frowns and sends another tentacle up and grabs her other hind leg and spreads them apart. "Oh, then what is this? Wearing such a skimpy outfit. Are you hoping for a stallion to take you right then and there?"

Kujenga tries to struggle out of his grip, but fails as Blitz grips her head with his hooves. "Face it. You only wore it to get a stallion's attention. Well you got me here. So let's make things official. I will be your stallion, however, you will call me master and you will call yourself what I see fit. Now come on and let's see what you are wearing in better lightning." He said walking out of the bathroom and carrying her behind him as she kept trying to struggle out of his grip. "This is a good spot. Your own bed will suffice." He said sitting down on the edge as two tentacles grabs Kujenga flailing forelegs and pulls them apart before pulling her uptight and let's go of her hind legs and makes her dangle in front of him. "What to do? Maybe make you fuck me while I happily watch?"

Kujenga tries to growl in response, but a slap to the face told her to shut up. "Or maybe a little warm up? How about my friends take you all the way and I join in? I like the last one." He continues.

Kujenga looks at him in horror and quickly shakes her head. "All at once it is." He said moving all the rest of his tentacles to her and starts stroking her all over. "You know, you look more beautiful with that outfit on. Let's keep it on while I take you. Maybe then you will use it to find more and I'll just pull you back because I will be your one and only." He said running a hoof over her stomach as she shivers and tries to look away.

"Look at me." He said threateningly as he posed a few tentacles in front of her. "Look at me." He growls.

Kujenga whimpers as she slowly looks at him. "Good. Now then, you're going to lube these guys up and ready them for your body. Now open up and say cum." He said petting her mane.

Kujenga gulps and slowly opens her mouth. "Cummmmmmm!" Her voice became muffled as a tentacle shot into her mouth and started thrusting into her throat.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention they haven't had a mare in a while? Wonder how your outfit feels around us?" He asks himself as he doesn't pay attention to the gagging noises.

Kujenga tries to breathe with every chance she got before feeling her hind legs being wrapped and pulled apart as she feels the rest run along her swimsuit and seems to pull at the thinnest points.

Blitz smirks as he looks her over. "Geez, thin on the flank and wide only in one spot. Even the top portion is almost nonexistent. You are a slut looking for some dick in you."

Kujenga shakes her head and she let out some muffled cries, but only lets the tentacle get deeper into her throat before it stops as she starts swallowing around it before it pulls out with a slurping sound and then another was pushed into her mouth. "Ah yes." Blitz moans out as he pulls his pants down a bit and lets his member flop free and starts stroking it. "Come on guys, make her beg for me. Beg for us to cum in her." He said as he kept stroking.

Kujenga tries to scream and it came out muffled as she struggled before feeling one wrapped around her midsection and another holding her head still before starting to squeal as she feels one slid between her flanks. "Oh, that's nice. And it is a good feeling. I'll leave the outfit on you and maybe paint it to match your color. But you will always wear it, got it?" Blitz asks before frowning as he looks to her and she seems to be trying to look away before a slap on the flank made her moan out and look to him. "I said got it?" He asks angrily.

Kujenga whimpers and nods as best she could, making him smile. "Good girl." He said as another tentacle was posed at her mouth as she looks at it before it starts pushing the other aside in her mouth, making her go wide eyed as it tried to gain room before it pushed itself in and the other starts pulling out all the way as the new one starts pushing in where the old tentacle was and starts thrusting from there.

Kujenga moans at the feeling before feeling herself move and starts facing the doorway as the tentacles move her on his lap and she feels his hot member leaking on her back. "How about we see how you are down there?" He asks and the tentacles lifts her up and grabs the thin string of a swimwear and pulls it aside for him to see her cunt. "Not bad. Wet and everything. Okay, let's begin the mating process in which I make you mine." He said leaving her swimwear left aside on her flank as he reaches out and strokes and holds her flank as she was lowered into him as she was now gagging on the tentacle thrusting into her mouth.

Blitz chuckles as he moves his member to her cunt and stops her and hangs her above almost a foot before taking his member and makes it slap against her cunt before pressing it against her and slips the head in. "Ah, that's the spot." He said in bliss as he starts lowering her again.

Kujenga screams as she tries to lift herself up, but the tentacles holding her denied that as she was halfway down him. "Unbelievable, you are already taken. Oh well, I'll give you a foal so you can remember the fun we had." He said disappointed at first before taking a hold of her legs and letting the tentacles on her hind legs let go as he carefully lifts her and then drops her completely as he grunts in pleasure. "Yes. My friends needs some too. Get everyone or they might go somewhere else." He said as all the remaining tentacles pose right in front of her as the one in her mouth never let up on its thrusting before reaching up and grabbing one on both sides and starts stroking it off as it seems to wiggle at her. "Every single one." He said.

Kujenga starts alternating all the tentacles which seems to be changing into a stallion's member in her eyes as Blitz starts raising and dropping her onto his member as he groans into her ear. "You are bad. Now be punished." He before all the tentacles reel back a little and then goes for her and four grabs her legs and pulls as they help Blitz's thrusting while the rest messing with her button and another goes around her and pokes her plot before pushing in slightly. "They are full of a mare's favorite drink and they want to dump it all in you. Now then, I think your mouth needs a reward." He said before feeling the member in her mouth push all the way it can and makes her choke and gag on it before seeing bulges travel along the tentacle and then stops at her lips before pushing itself inside and starts emptying into her as she moans in ecstasy.

Blitz laughs at her current situation. "Look at you. Just one cumming into you and you are a mare in heat and a slut wanting whoever can give it. Now then." He said before pushing her down onto the floor as the tentacles let her go before grabbing her flank and making her flank stay up as the member in her mouth was starting to pull out while bulges was still traveling down it as the one in her plot kept going and heading in deeper. "Yes, once I'm done, you would be wanting me and only me. These guys can compare, but you would still be craving for me." He said as the tentacle in her mouth pulls out and starts painting her face whiter than it already is. "Want more?"

Kujenga just mumbles a reply as she plays with the cum in her mouth. Blitz frowns and slaps her flank, making her yelp and spit out some of the cum. "That's another punishment. Since you like cum that much, let's starts decorating." Blitz said starting to thrust into her as he pushes her head to the ground.

Kujenga moans at the feeling as he pushed her into the ground before looking up a little and notices all the tentacles pointed at her and her body. "You stupid big flanked mare. They wanted release and you couldn't give it. Now pay." He said driving into her and making her squeal now that her mouth is free. "Yes, those noises are high heaven for me." Blitz said starting to slow down and hit harder before she sees bulges run along the tentacles' lengths before it comes at the end and they starts spraying her with cum like a garden hose while Blitz groans and pulls hard at her flank against him and cums deep inside her, filling her up rapidly and spilling cum around his length. "Yes, stupid cunt. Take my foals." He whispered in the air as Kujenga moans at the warm cum splashing all over her before they stop and just drip cum from their ends, but then realized the one in her plot never stops thrusting into her as Blitz pulled out of her and made the cum spill into the ground. "Stupid zebra cunt." He said pushing her into her side and kneels down behind her and lifts a leg over his shoulder and aims at her again. "Come on. Let's make this more fun." He said before making the tentacle in her plot stop thrusting and start just straight up pushing into her as she screams before a tentacle thrusts into her mouth again as he enters her cunt again, making more cum spill out of her.

"Stupid mare! You wasted all the precious foals. Now I have to stuff you more and I know one way to do it." He said as she feels almost four tentacles position themselves at her cunt as he himself position himself in the middle of them as they wrap around his length and then thrust inside and the tentacles move ahead and starts thrusting at different times, making her scream soundlessly as the tentacle in her mouth starts pushing into her as well. "Take it all cum dump." Blitz said hanging onto her leg as he kept her close and kept thrusting as the tentacles kept hitting her cervix and soon she felt it all give way as she felt the one in her plot made her stomach bulge with all the ones in her cunt as the one in her mouth reaches her stomach and sits there before feeling something else in her stomach and the one in her mouth starts getting pulled and pushed back and forth in her before she realized that he sent the tentacle through her to her stomach.

Blitz chuckles darkly as he looks at her lost expression. "Now time for the funniest part. Repeat after me…pardon me." He said before the tentacle in her mouth pulls out and hangs in front of her as she tries to lick it. "I, this stupid cunt breeding mare." He said.

Kujenga moans as she kept trying to lick and get more pleasure as it all seems to stop. "I…this stupid cunt breeding mare." She said trying to reach her head forward.

Blitz chuckles. "Do hereby give all future foals to my master and breeder and shall be used only for pleasure for him and him only." He said grabbing her mane and pulling.

Kujenga yelps and gulps. "Do hereby…give all my future foals to my master and breeder…and shall be used only for pleasure for him and him only." She said before trying to reach forward and lick the tentacle.

Blitz smirks. "Good mare. Now you get your prize. Foals and all the cum you want to eat and store." He said before stuffing his member and the four tentacles into her womb and starts coming and making her bloat out as the one in her plot cums as well straight into her stomach before it starts pulling back as the tentacle in front of her mouth explodes and starts cumming across her face and she latches onto it and starts drinking and sucking it.

Blitz laughs as the rest hanging above her paint her white and makes sure every black stripe was turned a pure white. "Stupid cunt. Now…are you okay Kujenga?" Blitz asks breaking the act as he pulls out of her and Kujenga closes her legs together as all the tentacles retreat back into him.

Kujenga smiles and lays her head on the ground and looks at him. "I'm fine. I'm happy that I was able to let you relieve some anger and stress. You had too much." She said rubbing her bloated stomach that gurgled.

Blitz sighs as he looks them over. "Yeah, guess I have been holding back. Maybe I should tell you girls that I need a rough night now and then to stave this off."

Kujenga nods as Blitz lifts her up and carries her to bed as he starts cleaning lots of the mess with his magic. "Want to finish cleaning me before it goes away?" He asks humorously and Kujenga giggles and nods.

"Sure. Set me down and show me." She said as he placed her on her back and pulls the covers around her before showing his cum stained member and she takes it into her mouth and sucks and licks away before pulling back slowly and ends with a pop as she lets go. "There." She said watching it go back into him.

Blitz smiles as he pets her large stomach. "Sorry for all the degrading words and everything."

Kujenga shakes her head. "No, you need this. As your mare, I will do it. You can't be carrying that stress on you. Now how do you feel?"

Blitz sighs in relief. "Way better than ever." He said moving onto the other side of the bed and pulls the covers around them as he snuggles up to her. "Thanks, zebra cunt." He said with a chuckle.

Kujenga giggles. "No problem, master." She said before giggling some more. "If you ever need a rough version like this or something tougher, come to me. We have better bodies for this."

Blitz nods and kisses her cheek. "Night Kujenga."

Kujenga sighs as she pushes herself back into him. "Night Blitzy."

* * *

"Hey Silica, how is your dad liking the final product?" Blitz asks.

Silica frowns a bit as he perks his ears up and heard some moaning upstairs. "Do you really want me to say it?" She asks as she gives him a cup of coffee.

"That is female. So your mom and dad enjoying his female body?" Blitz says leaning into her.

Silica rolls her eyes. "Annoyingly." She said swirling her coffee around.

"And you my soon to be wife?" Blitz asks surprising Silica.

Silica looks to him. "Soon to be?"

"That's right. I want you to be my wife." Blitz says.

Silica gulps and looks away blushing. "Are you sure?"

"I am. So what is your answer?" Blitz asks.

Silica keeps looking away before looking back at him. "I…I don't…" She tries to say as she rubs her head.

Blitz just wraps a hoof around her and pulls her close.

Silica sighs. "Can I have some time to think?"

"Take all the time you need." Blitz says before pecking her cheek.

Silica blushes heavily and smiles. "Thanks. I'll…try to get back to you."

"I can wait." Blitz says starting to pet her back now.

Silica purrs. "Thanks for…you know." She said as she looks to the wall where the bookcase wall stood.

Blitz nods as he looks over to it as well. "What happened to that room anyway?"

Silica sighs as she leans against him. "Had the guards and construction guys clean it out and fill it up with cement. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"And now?" Blitz asks petting her mane.

Silica smiles. "Now…I can live again. Thanks to you Blitz." She said looking to him. "Use to I would just hate the stallions or be afraid and try to please them, now…I got you. The one who got me a strong life again." She said slightly looking at him.

Blitz smiles as she moves into his lap and leans her head against his chest.

Silica sighs. "I love you Blitz. Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." Blitz says.

Silica giggles a little. "I'll give you an answer if I see you again. I promise you that."

"Alright. See you soon." Blitz says giving her a kiss before leaving.

Silica smiles as he leaves before bumping into her sister and makes Blitz stare at her. "Are you going to be my sister's new owner?" She asks innocently.

Blitz looks over to Silica in confusion. "She never went to school when they got us. They taught us new teachings." Silica said.

"No, I won't be that. I will be her husband if she chooses it." Blitz says.

Silica's sister face lights up in understanding. "Oh, but what about other stallions? Aren't they going to take her?" She asks looking up at him.

Blitz looks to Silica with a smile. "That's her choice. If she doesn't want me, she can go for another of her choosing."

Silica's sister looks to Silica before looking back at him. "If you won't choose her, would you choose me?"

Silica sighs as she rubs her temples. 'Too innocent and brainwashed.'

Blitz smiles and rubs her head before leaving.

Silica's sister looks to Silica after he left. "Doesn't he want me?"

"I got a lot to teach you." Silica says.

Silica's sister just tilts her head in confusion.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he leans over the railings of the ship and looks down at the town. "At least she's happy again."

"Who's happy?" Spitfire asks hugging him from behind.

Blitz smiles. "Silica, Kujenga's assistant."

"Ah." Spitfire smirks.

Blitz sighs as he places a hoof over hers. "So what do you need?"

"Came to check on you love." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Well I'm fine as you can see. So you can rest now."

Spitfire shakes her head. "Nope, I'm staying with you for a bit. You need us mares now. Now more than ever."

"You still want me to be your escort?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire chuckles and pokes his back. "That's up for debate."

"By the way, what size of ring or band do you wear?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire hums. "I don't know. I haven't really checked."

"I would like to know for your wedding ring or band." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "We'll see when we go and find some rings to check out. Would it be made by you or just bought?"

"I want to have custom made ones for my mares like you." Blitz says picking her up.

Spitfire giggles as she was carried. "Oh Blitzy. Always treating us mares well."

Blitz smiles before kissing her.

Spitfire giggles into the kiss as she hangs onto him as he pushes her into the railing. "Not bad." She said breaking the kiss.

"So any luck with Fleet?" Blitz asks stroking her mane.

Spitfire smiles and nuzzles her. "Well, she's a bit hesitant. She says she'll do it if you take her out, not on a dinner date, but a walk about Canterlot. She talked about tying something."

"She going to be dressed up so no pony knows it's her?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, she said to meet her near the Canterlot Square. Here, don't see the picture until you're there." She said reaching into her suit and pulling out a folded picture and gives it to him.

"So go now?" Blitz asks petting her.

Spitfire kisses his nose. "Tonight. She wants a strong stallion. Why not put on an old punk outfit? I seem to remember you having one before you left."

"That old thing got incinerated on my first trip to the badlands." Blitz says.

Spitfire looks sad. "Aw, maybe you should head into town and find another."

"Want to come with and pick out the clothes?" Blitz asks smirking when Mary landed near them.

Spitfire shakes her head before stopping. "Maybe. I got a few ideas so you can blend into almost every crowd. Though you got military and fancy ones right. You just need street and punk clothes." She said before feeling a glaring heat behind her. "Your mom is behind me, isn't she?"

"Hey mom, I got a message from Blaze and Spectral." Blitz says.

Mary smiles as she walks up to him. "Did they say anything about me?"

"Spectral wants you to come visit." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "That might be fun. Would be nice to see her again. Now, do you want your mum to help with the shopping?"

"I wouldn't mind. I enjoy your company." Blitz says oblivious to the glare she sent Spitfire earlier.

Mary smiles brightly. "Let's go shopping." She said hugging both while giving a tighter grip on Spitfire.

"To Canterlot." Blitz says teleporting them to the entrance of Canterlot.

Mary giggles as she wiggles in place. "This is going to be so much fun. Haven't been on a shopping trip buying clothes for you."

"Well not for over a decade at least right?" Blitz asks.

Mary stops and taps her chin. "That is true. Let's go." She said grabbing them both and dragging them off.

"Oh mum." Blitz says.

Spitfire frowns. "Oh family." She groans.

They both laugh as they head into the first store. By the time they were done, Blitz had almost ten outfits for both street and punk styles.

"Not bad, almost like my old ones." Blitz said looking over himself in his new mix of street and punk outfit.

"Takes me back to when we first met." Spitfire says smiling before pulling Mary away while Blitz was distracted.

Mary smiles as she looks to her. "Yes?"

"I would like to ask you a few questions away from Blitzy's hearing." Spitfire says.

Mary nods and shows her ear. "Yes?"

"Any advice for your future daughter in law?" Spitfire asks meekly.

Mary looks at her before starting to laugh as she hangs onto her. Spitfire waits for her to stop laughing with a frown. Mary was left gasping as she kept laughing before suddenly stopping and staring at her with a dead look. "So you want to know how to treat my colt?" She asks deadpan.

"I'm not sure how to be a wife." Spitfire says.

Mary sighs. "Nopony does my dear. But the best way, just make sure both of you are happy and if a foal comes, make sure they are top priority over everything else and they are set on the right path while being happy and a family together still. Most have different ways, but you'll figure it out."

"I see. I also know what you did when you had him Captain Kidd." Spitfire whispers into her ear.

Mary smiles. "And I don't regret a thing."

"I think you would be an inspiration for all mothers and future ones." Spitfire says.

Mary nods. "And soon you would be too. Now then." She said turning back to Blitz who was looking at himself in the mirror and testing his hood. "It's getting late dear. You going to go out and give that a test ride?"

Blitz looks to her before looking out the window of the shop. "Oh, didn't know it was that late. Actually, a test run might be good."

"Go get her slugger." Spitfire jokes.

Blitz chuckles and checks to see if he has his things. "Okay, got just about everything. I'll see you two back at the Raven." He said looking to them again.

"So how fast are you anyways?" Spitfire asks looking at Mary after Blitz left.

Mary chuckles. "Oh, I am pretty fast for those recruits that can't keep up."

"Want to race?" Spitfire offers.

Mary grins. "Let's. First one back to the Raven makes dinner." She said before rushing out.

"Hey!" Spitfire yells running after her as they fly off.

Blitz chuckles as he looks to the square before sitting down in a cafe area still open and looks around for Fleetfoot. "Mum and Spits better not make the cooks unhappy." He said to himself as he waited for some time to pass as he drank and eat there.

"Not as alert as I thought." Fleetfoot's voice says behind him.

Blitz perks his ears up and looks around to see Fleetfoot poking her head around a corner. "Fleet. What sort of walk are we going to do?"

Fleetfoot chuckles and walks into the alley. "Come on and I'll show ya."

"Just to make sure, am I going to knock anypony's teeth out before this is through?" Blitz asks following.

He heard Fleetfoot chuckle behind a dumpster. "Nah…well maybe with this on." She said coming out and he can see her wearing a very risqué outfit that made him go wide eyed.

Fleetfoot chuckles as she wore a version of the Wonderbolt suit with only having leggings on and being held by a thin strap on her hooves and connected by straps to a large ring on her stomach as she wore a very showing mask while she adjusts her skid pads on her elbows. "Like it?" She asks while making sure her wings were adjusted right past the straps running across her back.

"What is that?" Blitz asks confused.

Fleetfoot giggles. "Well, you know how Playcolt gave us a small gig on the Wonderbolts issue? They were going to throw these out so I collected them and decided to wear it for tonight. Have some fun." She said showing herself off as she spins around and shows that her flank was exposed to the night air.

"Wouldn't have been a better reaction walking into my room wearing that?" Blitz jokes.

Fleetfoot chuckles as she moves around him and sometimes brushing up against him and he can feel the suit is actually a latex suit and its form suggest a skinsuit. "Figure of playing a little game. A test to see if you're good enough for me. You up for it?"

"Just know if I see somepony trying to get fresh with you, I will break them." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot giggles. "That's the point. You are going to shadow me during our walk through the red light district. And if you're good enough, I'll give you a prize on the spot." She said bringing his hood up. "So, you up for it?"

"Only on one condition first." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot looks up at him. "Yes?"

Blitz smirks and steals a kiss and deepens it as he holds her and leans her down.

Fleetfoot moans as she holds onto him before he lets go. "You pimp." She teases.

"What was that? Did I hear you say you find me worthy?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot waves her hoof in front of him. "No, you just got me started up." She said before making herself get pushed up and starts walking down the alley. "Do your job, pimp, and shadow me." She teases as Blitz rolls his eyes and follows her while making sure his hood was up.

Blitz sighs as he stays a bit behind and follows her down the street to another alley where the red light district is and passes by some other mares in skimpy outfits who were trying to offer Blitz, but he just ignores them and keeps following as he sees the red light district in full swing with many stallions and mares and even a few different species there.

Blitz keeps his eyes on Fleetfoot, but can't help but travel his view down to her flank and her slightly raised tail as wolf whistles sounded out at her and he forces himself not to draw the dagger he had before a stallion steps in front of her.

"How much?" He asks grinning.

Fleetfoot giggles sultry like. "I'm not on the market, yet." She said walking past him and brushes up against him while waving her tail under his chin.

The stallion keeps looking at her as Blitz passes by him and slightly hits behind him and makes him spin around to the invisible threat. Blitz shakes his head as he kept following as more and more stallions tried to get Fleetfoot's attention, but she just kept her tail raised slightly and kept walking past without a care.

'She definitely has an exhibition fetish.' He thinks to himself as he still eyes her flank before she looks back at him and gives a beckoning motion with her hoof and heads down a dead end alley. A few stallions thought this was the time and followed her as Blitz comes close behind.

"Alright you crazy colt." Fleetfoot said turning around after they reached the dead end. "What would you like?" She asks smirking.

The stallions starts talking with each other as Blitz just sits on his hunches behind them. "Take a hike guys. She's off limits. Not on the hour." He said while keeping his face in the dark.

The stallions look back at him. "You her pimp?" One asks.

Blitz shows the dagger's hilt. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

The stallions look to each other before talking amongst themselves before looking back at him. "We'll give all our bits. Ten grand of them for her for the whole night."

Blitz raises an eyebrow and looks behind them to see Fleetfoot smirking before looking back at them. "Show me the bits."

The stallions all got their bit bags and tossed it to him. "Great." He said before grabbing one stallion and tosses him out into the street. "Go away, now." He angrily said as he took out his dagger and places it against a hoof trying to grab a bag. "Leave them." He said as the stallion whimpers and let's go before running off with the rest.

Fleetfoot sighs in relief as he collects all the bits into one bag and walks over to her. "For a minute, I thought you really were going to sell me."

"Not a chance. I skin slavers alive as a minor punishment." Blitz says before pressing her up against a wall and kisses her before teleporting both of them away.

Fleetfoot gasps as she tries to hold the kiss as he kept her pressed against a wall, now wooden, and looks around after breaking the kiss and sees it a bedroom. "Whose?"

"I bought a little safe house under the radar." Blitz says petting her.

Fleetfoot purrs as she moves her back under his hoof like a cat. "In the district?"

"No, take a look outside." Blitz says letting her.

Fleetfoot moves to the window and smiles as she sees they are in the rich district. "Oh, a manor." She said looking around before looking back at him. "A high end stallion, taking a mare he met in the red light district back home. Newspaper gold." She said before walking up to him while sashaying her hips around while slowly walking around him.

"And the perfect place for a safe house, huh and if you look around, you will see nothing worth stealing to boot." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot giggles. "Let's go over your performance. You did shadow me well. Even gave that other stallion a good trick too and tossed the others out into the streets. Though I will have to deduct points for taking ten grand of bits from them. And all that time, you kept that bulge of yours well hidden." She said tapping her tail under him.

"I run a business. I got to pay the bills somehow and you hid your arousement from that kiss earlier very well." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot turns around and shows her flank. "Nope, wet." She said showing her wetness running down her legs. "Though, if you give me a grand, I'll forgive you and let you have some fun as well. I did adjust my discount up to five hundred for a few fucks and twice that much? You are going to go to town on me with that much."

"Nope, I don't sleep with that kind. But I sleep with mares I love." Blitz says taking her off guard.

Fleetfoot stands up and looks to him. "Really, so you aren't the scandalous type?"

"Nope, why, you disappointed?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot starts to smile. "No, thankful I don't have that type that goes out like crazy and forgets me. Paranoia comes with being a Wonderbolt. Sorry."

"So I take it you accept then?" Blitz asks smiling.

Fleetfoot smiles as she looks him over again. "Maybe, you'll have to convince me. Besides," She stops in front of him and looks at him directly. "I heard from Spitfire. How you are stressed out and sometimes we aren't available. I'll talk to them, if you need something, don't hesitate to go out and have fun on your own. I was looking to see if you can hold up while being around that many choices. Now that you did, you can have as much fun as you want. We can't hold a stallion back because of your needs. If it helps you, do it. We're not going to stop you." She said as he realized she got closer to him.

"Has Spitfire informed you and Soarin about the situation?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot raises an eyebrow. "What situation?"

"Vault." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot stares at him before sighing. "I see. So you won't go away without us near you, will you?"

"Only when it is time to unleash Tartarus on them. We have discovered several of their hideouts already and are working with the Royal Guards and Shadowbolts to mount an assault." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs as she goes to the window and stares out of it again as it begins raining. "They actually sent me one. They noticed my fetish of showing off as you saw I had no problem walking like this. They said there was a special vault where those chosen can play out their fantasies when they want and where they want. A free for all."

"Let me show you what that involves." Blitz says before touching her forehead with his horn.

Fleetfoot gasps as she reels back and hits herself against the wall. "So they…they'll just cut me up and send me off? What…why…find out what makes me tick?" She gasped as she slid to the ground and sits down.

"Or experiment on you another way and we confirmed that pony was kidnapped from his home." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks up to him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"How does a wedding ring or band sound?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot sighs as she got up and went to the window again. "How about this? Use it." She said shaking her flank at him as she stretches the outfit out. "I'll agree anyway. You aren't going to leave even if I say so. Figure I might as well have some fun. Maybe play out a hooker."

"Alright, if that is want you want." Blitz says before grabbing her.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Blitz asks Fleetfoot as she woke.

Fleetfoot groans as she rubs her head and face before stopping and pulls her hoof away to see it covered in a white goop. "Wow. That's a lot." She said before looking down at herself and sees she's covered in more of it and has a pool leaking out of her between her legs. "You did went to town on me."

Blitz smiles as he sits up beside her. "Yeah, those straps on your back make for good hoof handles. Though you wanted me to cover you, in and out. I'm surprised you were able to hold up the entire time before falling asleep on the last."

Fleetfoot groans as she looks to her hoof before licking some of it. "Huh, sweet. Oh well. At least we had…we did have fun, right?" She asks looking to him.

"Yes, now what do you say, will you be a part of my herd?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot smiles before smirking. "Can I keep the outfit and play out my fetish from time to time?"

"With me, yes." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot raises an eyebrow. "And my fetish?"

Blitz smiles. "Under a few conditions." Blitz says making her smile.

Fleetfoot leans against him. "What are they?"

"We will figure them out later. Now, shower together?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot nods and they start to get out of bed before she grabs his foreleg, making him look at her. "Thanks for this night Blitz. I really loved it."

"And too many others. Who knows, you might be first to bare a foal." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles and lets him go. "Where's the shower?"

"Follow me." Blitz says before opening a secret door to a very luxurious old fashioned bathroom with even pearl handles. "Guess how old this house is." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot hums as she looks around. "Two hundred?"

"Bingo and the bathroom has mostly remained unchanged except for the plumbing. Only when we bought it, did we discover the bathroom. It has remained undiscovered since the first resident." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles as she keeps looking around. "So…where's the shower or is it a tub?"

Blitz smirks and moves the glass door for her to see an old fashioned sea themed shower. "What do you think?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot just looks at it before moving up to him and pushes him in. "Turn it on." She said leaning against him.

"Let me close the secret door first." Blitz says walking away and closes it.

Fleetfoot giggles sultry like as she leaves her tail up and looks to the shower controls while bending over. "This is very old. Did you at least upgrade this place besides the pipes?"

"Guess how much the jewelry and pearls are worth." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot hums as she shakes her flank around while still looking at the controls. "Is it around a hundred grand?"

"Try in the millions love." Blitz says surprising her.

Fleetfoot looks back at him over her shoulder. "That much? Wow, can't believe this place isn't used more often."

"Back then, it would have been what you said, but now." Blitz says turning on the hot water.

Fleetfoot sighs in relief and lets it wash over her before Blitz pushes her against the walls again. "No one cares." She said rubbing up against him.

"No, it was a hidden gem. This is where the fortune that went missing back then ended up." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot nods as she looks carefully at everything again. "Yeah, that makes sense now. And reporting it would make this place unlivable."

"It's our little secret, deal?" Blitz asks washing her.

Fleetfoot smiles. "Deal, who takes care of the bed though?"

"I will love." Blitz says finishing cleaning her mane.

Fleetfoot giggles and nuzzles him slightly. "Blitz? Can we talk about those conditions now?"

"Nope, I want you to think on them heavily and get back to me on them after our wedding night, deal?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot raises an eyebrow. "I come up with them?"

"You may and we work together to decide which ones we implement." Blitz says smiling at her.

Fleetfoot giggles. "Oh, this will be fun. Will this include the other mares' fetishes? Can they talk about rules on theirs?"

"One thing at a time my love." Blitz says as she started cleaning him.

Fleetfoot smiles and starts working on his mane and tail. "Okay, outfit on the ship and your homes. Can wear them when I want. This good?"

Blitz sighs as he realizes sitting the mares in a room isn't going to work after a while. "Sure, as long as the crew and any other stallions don't touch you. They do, send them to me. You're my mare after all and I'm the only one allowed to touch you."

Fleetfoot giggles. "Oh Blitz. Thank you. That's actually it. Nothing else comes to mind, but if it does, I'll ask." She said starting to water him down.

"Now no more talking." Blitz says, his eyes still closed.

Fleetfoot looks to him. "Hm, you say something?"

Blitz smiles as he feels her continue.

Fleetfoot sighs as she steps in front of him. "Okay, that should do it. But I kinda want to spend more time here in this thing with you and just feel the water. It's actually better than the locker showers." She said looking at him. "Why do you have your eyes closed?"

"Ask Spitfire when we get back. I'm too tired to explain it." Blitz says leaning against her.

Fleetfoot smiles as she holds him. "Okay, let's go home, but one last thing." She said turning off the water.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot smirks. "Do I look sexy in this outfit?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot blushes. "Thanks and with that, we all stop doing Playcolt. No point when we got a stud right here."

"Yeah." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot giggles. "But…if we get a call, want to come and watch us give a photo shoot?"

"Why, got all I need right here." Blitz says poking her.

Fleetfoot chuckles. "I mean another Playcolt photo shoot. Want to watch another we give?"

"You just said you wouldn't." Blitz points out.

Fleetfoot nods. "Yeah, I did. But I didn't agree to it. I just want you to go out and enjoy a life with us. Come on, you get to watch us be sexy."

Blitz stares in her direction before sighing. "Fine. Just tell me the schedule and I'll make a date."

Fleetfoot giggles and hugs him. "Thanks Blitzy. You really are a good stallion."

Blitz smiles a bit and hugs her back. "Nah, just being a good future husband. A good fiancé too. Besides, my aim is to keep you girls happy."

Fleetfoot giggles and smirks. "And I can feel the one stallion being happy too."

Blitz rolls his eyes under his eyelids. "I have a sexy mare in a sexy outfit pressed up against me, what did you expect me to do? Roll over and play like a mare?"

Fleetfoot chuckles. "Just teleport us back to the Raven."

Blitz nods and hugs her tightly as he lights up his horn and teleports them away.

* * *

Blitz hums to himself as he was in his study and looks over the maps again. "All of them, near the bottom. Nice placement for a shelter though. Would be better to use for good purposes instead of evil."

"Indeed." A voice said over his shoulder.

"I concur. Would be great to remodel the place into a proper shelter." Another voice said over his shoulder.

Blitz sighs and puts the map down. "Tell me girls, why do you have to peek over my shoulder?"

Celestia giggles. "Simple, you are a comfy pillow."

Luna rolls her eyes and puts the map away with her magic. "So I heard from the Wonderbolts that you are available for discussing about fetishes and plans that should be mares only."

Blitz nods. "I can't keep you girls in the rooms and keep it all to me. It would destroy your happiness in the long run. I don't want that."

Luna giggles. "Shall we discuss a date?"

Blitz looks to her. "Got plans at a restaurant?"

Luna shakes her head. "Our sister has signed us up for a…photo shoot…with somepony called Playcolt."

Blitz raises an eyebrow at Celestia who was smirking. "Good graces of the country. Besides, we get some royalty for being on the front cover and selling a lot."

Blitz sighs and rubs his head. "Let me guess, you want me to come?"

Luna nods. "Yes, with the threat of the vault members, it may do well for security. Plus, we won't feel so nervous with you around."

Blitz sighs. "Fine. When?"

Celestia smiles. "In an hour. Think you can get ready?"

Blitz stares at her before rolling his eyes. "Fine. Let me get dressed." He said getting up and heading to the table and putting on his outer clothes before heading back to them.

Celestia giggles and lights up her horn. "Ready?"

Blitz nods. "The quicker the better."

Celestia grins as Luna still looked confused. "Who's this Play…?"

* * *

"…colt?" Luna asks as they teleport into a lounge room.

Blitz groans as he sits down on one of the chairs. "Take a look around and see for yourself."

Luna raises an eyebrow before seeing pictures of the magazine covers and then glares at Celestia. "Sister, you took us to a debauchery business?"

Celestia giggles. "Oh sister, you should know, the quickest way to get positive approval, is to get their attention on something they do or see the most. This is one of them."

Blitz scoffs as he looks around a bit before spotting one that had Spitfire on one cover. "That must be the one she was talking about." He said to himself.

Celestia hums as she looks to where he was. "Ah yes, the Wonderbolts issue. Very famous. Course, I'm actually first as of right now and now one with both of us on the cover will surely get to the top spot."

Luna growls slightly. "We did not agree to this kind of deal."

Celestia grins. "You did and don't deny it."

Blitz rolls his eyes. "At least it's docile as of now." He said before a door opened.

"Excuse me, Princess Celestia and Luna?" A mare asks looking in. They both raise their hoof, though Luna with extreme hesitation. "Come with me…" She stops as she sees Blitz sitting nearby. "I don't remember marking down a stallion today for Playfilly." She said as she looks over a clipboard she had.

"I'm here to for business separate from yours." Blitz says as the mare recognizes him as the guildmaster of the Ravens.

The mare nods. "Okay, I see now. Well, let's get going." She said walking away with them all following.

Luna glares at Celestia. "I'm still mad."

"Renegotiate with them then." Blitz advises.

Luna keeps staring at her before sighing. "I see the point. At least this will gain sympathy after what I have been labelled as."

"Oh, by the way, seen today's paper?" Blitz asks.

They both look at him. "What paper?" Celestia asks.

Blitz gives them the paper and on the front page there is a picture of Luna leading royal guards and saving the former slaves. The title read 'Luna, champion of freedom.'

Celestia smiles at her. "Well, we got one out of the way. Now we get into the perverse side of the population."

Blitz smirks at Luna's shocked expression.

Luna shakes her head a bit. "I…have to agree. Let's get this done." She said before they all start walking again and soon enter a room where there was just a photo setup and some ponies around while there was a bed on one side of the wall. "I'm starting to regret it now." She said afterward.

Celestia just grins and pulls her along. "You'll like it. Just think it's just Blitzy here with us alone."

* * *

"So mum, what did you and Spitfire talk about?" Blitz asks.

Mary waves her hoof at him. "Uh hu, private my boy. So where did you go off to? Some of the crew has been looking for you."

"You don't tell me and I won't tell you." Blitz says smirking.

Mary chuckles. "You drive a hard bargain my boy. She wanted to talk about you."

"And what do you say?" Blitz asks.

Mary smiles. "I told her the truth of being married. She didn't know how and I told her the truth."

"Alright, I took Fleetfoot to a safe house." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Was she in trouble?"

"Nah, it's just a very nice place. In the rich district." Blitz whispers the last part into her ear.

Mary smiles a bit. "I see…so you took her to bed."

"More like she dragged me there." Blitz jokes.

Mary laughs. "Just how many more mares are you going to get?"

"Ask Twi, she keeps setting these up." Blitz says.

Mary giggles. "I wonder who is next to choose into her list. Maybe another species because you are running out of potential mates in ponies."

"Already happened." Blitz says shocking Mary.

Mary leans forward. "Who did you get?"

"Changeling." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Mary goes wide eyed. "A bug? You literally got a bug?"

"Cheep, could you come over here for a moment?" Blitz asks.

Cheep looks up from her seat and walks over to him. "Yes?"

"Have you met me mum yet?" Blitz asks.

Cheep shakes her head as she looks to her. "Not really."

"Mum, this is my new aide, Cheep." Blitz says.

Cheep waves to her as Mary leans forward and studies her. "This is the changeling?" She asks poking the disguised changeling.

"And you never noticed." Blitz says.

Mary narrows her eyes at her. "What do you know about my son?"

Cheep starts whispering into Mary's ear causing her to start busting a gut.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"Mare's secret." Cheep says.

Blitz warps a hoof around her and pulls her close. "I'll give you more love if you tell."

"Nope." Mary says stealing her away.

Blitz frowns and takes her back. "Hey, I'm the one giving love to her, I can make her tell me."

"Oh?" Mary says taking her back before whispering something into Cheep's ear making her go wide eyed.

Blitz frowns even more. "What did you tell her?"

"That is between us mares, right Cheep?" Mary says scarily sweet.

Cheep nervously nods to her.

"Gotcha. I know that tone Cheep." Blitz says patting her shoulder.

Cheep gulps and nods and smiles.

Blitz then pulls her into a hug. "There, there." Blitz says petting her.

Cheep chitters in his ear as she nuzzles him.

"So mum, who made the meal, you or Spitfire?" Blitz asks.

Mary smirks. "I ain't old yet."

Blitz smiles as he munched on a plate of semi-hard eggs. "At least she can make edible food."

"I've decided, as your mother, I must teach your mares to cook. Speaking of which, Cheep, you will be joining us every day at six in the morning and seven at night." Mary says leaving no room for argument.

Cheep looks to her shocked. "All day?"

Mary looks confused. "No, just the hour."

Cheep blushes green and shrinks a bit. "Oh, sorry."

"I look forward to your cooking." Blitz says.

Cheep looks to him surprised. "You do?"

Blitz nods and kisses her forehead. "Yep. Can't wait to see what you and the other girls can make for me."

"Cheep, look, its 6:53." Mary says.

Cheep eeps and slightly hides behind Blitz as he chuckles and pushes her out. "Don't worry. My mum will make sure you live. If you want, come see me once done. I can calm you down then." He offers.

"Come on you." Mary says dragging Cheep away by her tail.

Cheep chitters as she keeps staring at the waving Blitz. "See you later Cheep. Have fun." He said going back to eating,

"Hi Blitz." Twilight says dragging Rainbow along by her tail with her magic while Fluttershy follows.

Blitz stops mid bite and looks to them. "Mum call you?" He asks with his mouth full.

"Yeah, she said to drag any of your potential mates who agreed, to the lessons." Twilight says.

"Does that mean Audrey is…?" Blitz was cut off as Audrey walked passed.

Audrey smiles as she looks to him and walks over and kisses his cheek. "Hey hun, I'll see you after the class…maybe. Your mother is tough. By the way, heard from Kujenga what you did to her. I think it's hot." She whispered the last two sentences in his ear.

"You will have to wait for it." Blitz says stealthily stroking her head.

Audrey purrs. "That's nice. I'll see you maybe tomorrow." She said walking away.

Blitz smiles, watching the flanks of his mares as they leave. Some notice him and shake their flanks at him as they walk into the kitchen. Blitz shakes his head before going back to reading and eating away at Spitfire's attempt.

* * *

Blitz grumbles a bit as he stood on a pedestal in Rarity's shop. "Tell me why I need a fitting."

"Because darling, you need to look your best for the Grand Galloping Gala." Rarity says.

"Right…or is there another reason?" Blitz asks.

Rarity smiles as she fixes his collar. "Well, you have to be rather dashing for your appearance."

"Can I take that as you like me in that way?" Blitz asks smirking.

Rarity frowns. "No, no, no, must not mix business with personal matters."

Blitz smirks and, to Rarity's shock, pecks her nose.

She blushes heavily before frowning. "Now see here, I am not a lady who picks up whoever just gives me a kiss on the spot."

"Yes, but you have fallen for me, haven't you?" Blitz asks.

Rarity leans in. "Prove it I have fallen for you."

"Rarity, you're still blushing and you have been blushing since I came in." Blitz says.

Rarity groans as she huffs and looks away. "One thing you will need to do to prove you will listen to your mares."

"Ok, ask me questions about what you talk about in our last fitting session." Blitz says.

Rarity smiles. "Well, how would you spend your life with me and the others?"

"If I had my way, a nice quiet life with all of you." Blitz says.

Rarity nods. "Okay, now how would you treat me? Privately."

"Anyway you wanted." Blitz says.

Rarity smiles. "Well now, now how about fun we can do? What will you be willing to do?"

"Nearly anything." Blitz says now holding her.

Rarity blushes and runs her hooves over him. "Okay then, how about us playing a little game? Let's play a little intruding problem I have. Pieces of my fabrics always going missing or maybe a disgruntled customer? Which do you want?"

"You want me investigating this?" Blitz asks.

Rarity smirks. "I mean our game. What do you want to play as, burglar or customer?"

"What about your little sister? Don't want her to walk in on that right?" Blitz asks petting her.

Rarity purrs. "I got a plan for her to head out tonight, stay with Apple Bloom and the others. Now then, are you ready for a game?"

"After you send her to her friend's house." Blitz says.

Rarity looks up to him. "She'll be gone soon. You can go away and enjoy some time out while I…set things up." She whispered.

"Ok, see you tonight my Rarity." Blitz says after she finished.

* * *

Blitz yawns as he awoke holding Rarity. "So how was it?" Blitz asks his eyes closed.

Rarity hums as she looks up to him. "Really good darling. Though you could have left me hunched over the table a bit longer. Felt really good."

"Maybe next time, after all, you're my mare now. So would you prefer a ring or wedding band?" Blitz asks.

Rarity giggles. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. And I'm your mare alright, you certainly marked me." She said shaking her flank under his hoof.

"Still sore huh?" Blitz asks smiling at her.

Rarity grins. "You really, what's the word, fucked me over." She said rather quickly.

"Well I have experience and now, what to do next, round two or we get up?" Blitz asks stroking and petting her head.

Rarity sighs. "You can go Blitz. You probably got business to attend to. I can clean myself up soon enough."

"So from your lack of questioning, I'm guessing Twi ran the situation with my eyes by the rest of you girls?" Blitz asks trying to feel for his sunglasses.

Rarity nods and reaches for his sunglasses and places it in his hooves. "Yes, she warned us because you might use us."

"Only by accident or you ask." Blitz says opening his eyes after putting them on.

Rarity smiles. "I don't need to ask. You can go. Go on, I'm sure others will follow soon."

"Want a quick taste of them?" Blitz asks adjusting the sunglasses.

Rarity shakes her head. "Once we are married, you can use them on me as much as you want, however you want."

"I meant get a good look at them before I leave." Blitz says making Rarity curious.

Rarity hums. "Try at the wedding."

"Really, not curious about the color? Find a matching fabric?" Blitz asks really making her curious.

Rarity raises an eyebrow at him. "Show me."

"Alright." Blitz says removing the sunglasses then opening his eyes showing her his golden like eyes.

Rarity drones on and moans as she reaches for him.

Blitz smiles and puts back on the sunglasses, breaking the trance. "So what do you think?"

Rarity stares at him before shaking her head. "Wha…what hap…?"

"Did you catch the color?" Blitz asks.

Rarity rubs her head before nodding. "Yes, yes I did."

"Your thoughts?" Blitz asks leaning against her.

Rarity hums. "I might be able to come up with something."

"I take it you like the eyes?" Blitz asks.

Rarity nods. "A bit and the loss I felt with you, it felt right with you."

"Oh and here I tho…" Blitz was stopped when Rarity kissed him.

Rarity moans as she kisses him and hangs on before letting go. "Thank you for the night."

"And Rarity, because of last night, tell me how you truly feel about my eyes. I'm not going to get an ego." Blitz says holding her.

Rarity smiles and leans against him. "I love them. Loving you like this, it feels amazing, my Prince Charming."

"Yeah, my golden eyes have those affect right my Rarity?" Blitz says.

Rarity nods against him. "Yes, at least I have my future husband here to keep me satisfied."

"Oh he will. That reminds me, I should dedicate a room for each of my mares for their bedrooms." Blitz says.

Rarity giggles. "There should be some on those rubble rooms in the Raven."

"I'm think the hall near my room." Blitz says smiling.

Rarity smirks. "Aren't those filled with troops already?"

"No, I mostly kept them filled with supplies as they were originally the rooms we stored everything while getting the Raven working." Blitz says.

Rarity smiles. "At least we would stay close to our stallion. Would you be willing to close off the hall and mark it as a room alone?"

"Can't do that as the hall is made of metal and machinery is behind them. Besides, leaves each one of you to personalize." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Rarity moans as she holds him. "I meant…oh dear…you can have us in the hall without trouble of being in the room. Maybe take us in the hall…oh my, it's divine." She said holding him close.

"I love you too my Rarity." Blitz says smiling.

Rarity giggles as he keeps kissing her. "I love you too."

"I'll be going so your sister doesn't catch us." Blitz says.

Rarity hums. "Good idea."

"See you later my mare." Blitz says after getting dressed.

Rarity smiles as she lays down on the bed and watches him leave, though her eyes did linger on one spot. "Good form."

* * *

Blitz raises an eyebrow as he looks between two of his suits to wear while staring at himself in the mirror. "Monkey suit or high and mighty?" He asks himself.

"Is that a serious question?" Pinkie asks popping into the mirror image.

Blitz looks surprised and looks behind him and doesn't see her before looking back and sees her standing in front of him. "How…?"

Pinkie just pats his head.

Blitz keeps staring before throwing the monkey suit away. "What do you think?" He asks holding up the other suit to himself.

"I prefer you in blue. White just isn't your color." Pinkie says.

Blitz looks to the suit carefully. "Really, blue? I'm thinking black."

"I'm thinking some pink." Pinkie says leaning against him.

Blitz smirks. "I'm thinking black with all my mares' colors on top of it."

"Ok and I would like a wedding band. No, no. No need to say anything." Pinkie says her hoof on his mouth.

Blitz smiles as he removes her hoof. "Alright then. Now then, all I have to do is…choose." He said with dread and Pinkie smirks. "I got to go." He said quickly before zipping out.

Pinkie giggles and hops out as well. "La la la la la la la la. I'm Pepe La Pew." She said in a Prench accent.

Blitz yells as he rushed past the Raven crew mares. Kujenga just looks ahead to where he came from. "The Grand Galloping Gala is close. Who's he going to choose?" She asks looking to the others.

* * *

"Jackie, you know you don't need to butter me up. You just need to ask and I'll send a few of my guild to help you." Blitz says.

Applejack shakes her head as she set up a stand for some apples. "Nope. This year is my dream to sell as much apples as I can to these prissy ponies. Now don't you have to stand like a statue next to the princess?"

"Um Jackie, I don't think you will sell much." Blitz says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Just wait and see."

"Um no, Jackie, I mean literally they won't buy anything because they refuse to buy anything besides their favorite over priced brands and will only eat the poor fancy food served at the party." Blitz informs.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Watch me. I'll have them eating apples by the end of this Gala."

"Trust me Jackie, I know this isn't my first gala I have been to my displeasure." Blitz says starting to win Applejack over.

Applejack frowns. "Just wait, I'll have them selling apples right out of my hooves."

"Jackie. Remember who you are talking to. The one who usually is the voice of reason and common sense." Blitz reminds.

Applejack frowns at him. "Dang you Blitz."

"Jackie, do I look thrilled to go back?" Blitz asks looking very unhappy.

Applejack growls. "Then why are you here?"

"Order by the princess remember? Also, is your dress ready?" Blitz asks.

Applejack huffs and pulls out a plastic bag with her dress inside from behind her stall. "Right here. Taking it with me to there."

"I'm curious what it looks like." Blitz says.

Applejack shakes her head and puts the dress back. "Not happening. You'll have to wait."

"So Jackie, how long you going to give me the run around?" Blitz asks

Applejack crosses her hooves. "As long as it takes."

"Big Mac talked." Blitz says hugging her.

Applejack growls as she kept trying to look away. "I'm…I'm not…telling."

"I'll say it Applejack. I love you." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "I love you too."

"So will you be a part of my herd?" Blitz asks holding her.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, just treat me right."

"I will." Blitz says before kissing her.

Applejack smiles into the kiss before breaking it. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Oh, want to go to bed?" Blitz jokes.

Applejack hits his chest. "Blitz, gala is tonight. You have to go and also choose."

"I want to hit my head against steel until I black out." Blitz says blankly.

Applejack just smacks his head. "Blitz, you gotta get going. Now go."

"Don't want to." Blitz says holding her.

Applejack keeps poking him. "Come on."

"No, I have my Jackie." Blitz says smiling.

Applejack smiled. "Blitz, you got a job to do and so do I. You know the best way is to finish it as fast as possible."

"But I want to stay with my mare." Blitz says in a fake whiny voice.

Applejack frowns. "You have to go you colt."

"But you finally admitted you love me so I have to take care of you." Blitz says picking her up and holding her in his hooves.

Applejack clicks her tongue. "And so do we. You are kinda vulnerable."

"Alright I'll go, but you have to come visit me later tonight deal?" Blitz whispers into her ear.

Applejack smiles. "I will, but you have to go now. Get going." She said hitting his chest.

"Alright, after this." Blitz says before taking Applejack in a deep kiss his tongue already invading her mouth.

Applejack giggles into the kiss as she hangs onto him and kisses him back before he pulls back and licks her lips. "Good, could be better. Now how many times do I have to tell you to go?" She asks poking his nose now.

"As many times as you want, but I'm not leaving you." Blitz says with a second meaning.

Applejack sighs. "What do you want?"

"Double meaning Jackie. So just one question, would you prefer a wedding ring or band?" Blitz asks stroking her flank.

Applejack moans and puts her head on his chest. "Maybe a band. I do have to still work."

"Ok. As of this moment, you are my fiancé." Blitz says.

Applejack smirks. "Won't have it any other way?"

"Now I'm off and if you want to make any money, sell to the Wonderbolts." Blitz says rocking her in his hooves.

Applejack chuckles and nods. "Alright. Bye Blitz."

"Where am I going with you in my hooves?" Blitz jokes.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Blitz."

"I'm just stating a fact." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Applejack shivers as she guides him. "Bastard."

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your future husband cowgirl?" Blitz jokes.

Applejack grins and hugs him tightly. "Love ya."

"Love you too." Blitz says kissing her once more before putting her down.

Applejack sighs as she brushes herself off. "Now get going." She said waving him off. "You need to prepare since you're not a normal participant."

Blitz chuckles and walks off. "All right, all right. I'm a off." He said walking away. He then stops and looks back at her with a smirk. "By the way, nice flank." Blitz mouths to her.

Applejack frowns and tries to hit him with a nearby rock but he just runs off.

* * *

Blitz sighs heavily as he stood near a cordon off area and looked around to all the early arrivals. "At least it might be tame this year." He said to himself as he remembered some other galas that ended up a bit disastrous.

"Enjoying yourself?" Celestia asks.

Blitz gives her an annoyed look.

Celestia giggles. "Yes, I expected that. Just enjoy."

"The only reason you invited Twilight and the others is so you could be amused." Blitz says.

Celestia fakes innocence. "Who, me? I would never do such a thing."

Blitz give her a raised eyebrow.

Celestia then grins. "Okay, I did. But it's because this whole thing is boring." She said dramatically while limping to the ground.

"Why do you think I didn't want to come?" Blitz says.

Celestia sighs as she sits up again. "Well, you are antisocial. I figure this might brighten things up since we have another pony like you on her way."

"Want to disappear for a bit to have some fun?" Blitz mouths to her where nopony else could see it.

Celestia leans in. "No, I have to stay. However, my dear sister would like to spend time with you since she might come in."

"Go see her and you enjoy the show with my dates?" Blitz asks.

Celestia grins. "Oh yes, the show is always the best with them, especially with their ride coming in."

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Ride?" He asks before hearing some huge flapping wings. "They didn't." He said before seeing a big red dragon land outside the open door. "They did." He said as he saw all the mares and Spike got off the dragon's back.

Celestia leans to his ear. "I suggest you leave."

Blitz facehoofed and leaves before they see him.

He heard Celestia giggle as he heads into the castle and straight to Luna's room as he was guided by some Night Guards. He sighs as he stops in front of a door and knocks on the door. "Come in." He heard before opening it and heads inside to a night themed room and Luna standing in front of a mirror as she sees to be checking some of her red filled eyes. "Ah, Blitz. How can I help you?" She asks still checking her eyes.

Blitz smiles before walking up and hugs her. "How is my princess of the night?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles as she looks to him in the mirror. "Other than waking up from a nightmare, I'm fine. You?"

Blitz starts petting her. "Shh. I'm here with you now." Blitz says.

Luna giggles. "Well, you want me to talk to you about it or not?"

"Tell me about it." Blitz says holding her and leading her to her bed.

Luna sighs. "Thought you never ask." She said sitting down with him and wrapping a wing around him. "Okay, it was in an early day. I was asleep as I was trying to sleep off the day for the night. But, something happened. For some reason, my guards came in and I thought we were under attack. Well, I was right about that. I looked outside and saw the city under siege by some shadowy figures grabbing the ponies and covering them up with darkness. Once they let them go, most of what they wore, if they did, was gone and only collars and chains or rope tied to them remained. I told my guards to rally everypony and protect the city, but they grabbed me too and…well…how do I place this?"

Blitz keeps petting her. "It's ok, I'm right here." Blitz says.

Luna sighs and looks to the guards near her door. "They grabbed me and drugged me." She said making them blink at her confused. "Then proceeded to rut me senseless while plucking my wings. Really couldn't feel anything, but a sense of betrayal. I should consider changing my magic lock and update it."

"Send them away, ok?" Blitz whisper into her ear.

Luna nods and waves off the guards and they went outside and closes the door behind them. "I think I know why I had that. I never have nightmares…well, except for a certain mare."

"Could it be you relived a nightmare from one of the victims?" Blitz asks petting her still.

Luna shakes her head. "No, no victim had this type. It was always either them snooping around or being taken from homes or from running away. Never has it been in the castle, the city, or practically anywhere near here. This was surely directed at me for a reason. I may have some idea to how I got this though."

Blitz nods and pets her wing and makes her purr. "And what is that?"

Luna purrs as she moves under his hoof. "They have been known to poison and gas their victims to get them to conform quicker. Seeping thoughts to allow for easier capture."

Blitz frowns. "I see. Well, we might have some leads to who is behind the vaults. So that may help."

"Blitz." Luna says warningly.

"Ok, the pony that owns and operates it will be in attendance tonight." Blitz says stroking her flank.

Luna moans and snuggles up to him. "And how will you confront him, pull him away and privately take him down or in public and tell the crimes?"

"Let's say private as the raids on the vaults will happen soon." Blitz says as Luna starts to remove his tux.

Luna hums as she looks him over. "Ah, don't alert them all. You do realize we have to cut off communication of the vaults as we move on them. Some will still be hidden."

"I got your shadowbolt handling that mostly except for the three in here with us that you have hidden." Blitz says smirking.

Luna giggles as she takes off his coat and shirt. "Well, I do need to have private forces that always listen to me."

"I'm up for a five way." Blitz says figuring out what she was up to.

Luna chuckles as she pets his head. "Well, not really, more like them getting lessons and taking notes. More fun that way. Now then, one last question, if you were there in my dream, what would you do?"

"I would tell you what I would do, but we would be here all night and I doubt you want to hear of that many ways to break a pony without killing them." Blitz says kissing her before tossing the last article of clothes onto a chair nearby.

Luna giggles in the kiss as she pulls him on the bed and the Shadowbolts look to each other. "Everypony got their notepads?" She asks taking out a quill and notepad.

Blitz smirks before using his magic to pull the three other mares into the bed.

They all yelp as they bounced onto the bed as Luna smirks into the kiss still happening and lights up her magic. "Oh crap." One said before being pull to each other.

* * *

Celestia smiles happily as she shakes hooves and giggles at something. "Something the matter princess?" Twilight asks beside her.

"Oh nothing." Celestia says.

* * *

"Had fun Luna, Blaze, Wind, Force?" Blitz asks sitting on the edge of the bed as he dressed himself.

Luna just mumbles a reply as the other mares copy her speech as they lay on their side on the bed.

"Blaze seem to really love the attention." Luna finally says.

Blitz chuckles as he looks back to them. "Will you four be alright?"

"Don't worry about us. But I think that I will have to share the Shadowbolts with you." Luna says as Blitz pets Gale Force's head as she clung to his waist.

Blitz smiles and leans down and kisses Gale's head. "Such a cute mare. I think that would be a good idea and now my next question, wedding ring or band?"

Luna looks to him and opens her mouth to speak before stopping and closing it. "A wedding ring." She said after a while.

"Bands." The rest of the mares said as they try to lift a hoof.

"Now a competition. Who among you three shadowbolts can seduce and sleep with Spitfire or Fleetfoot first." Blitz says.

They all immediately perk their heads up at him as Luna giggles. "Now you done it. Maybe I should make you commander and master of them so it won't be too much trouble since we are heading that way." Luna said poking a hoof at him.

"First one to do it and convinces them to do it again gets a three way with me and them." Blitz says to the Shadowbolts.

They all pant like dogs and immediately rushes off and out of the door. "Not bad. Now I believe you have a party to attend to and a CEO to take down."

"Alright, see you later my soon to be wife of the moon." Blitz say smirking.

Luna laughs as she rolls over on her back. "I just realized, you are going to be king of the moon."

"What, thinking of usurping the throne and becoming queen with your rising popularity?" Blitz asks knowing the newspapers were having a hayday with Luna, the champion of freedom angle.

Luna giggles. "No, that would be no fun." She said smirking.

"Then I will still be a prince by marriage." Blitz says.

Luna laughs and tries to reach him. "Not unless you marry both princesses."

"Still prince since neither of you is a king technically." Blitz says using his magic to pull her tail.

Luna yelps as she playfully glares at him. "You are insatiable."

"And you love every moment of me playing with you." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "You better go now. He might leave early."

"Oh he won't." Blitz says finishing straightening his tux.

Luna nods and stays down. "I'll stay here and…I don't know what to do. Maybe paperwork."

"You want to do the most boring thing possible?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles softly. "It keeps my mind off the dream. Tax always does."

"Didn't I do that?" Blitz asks smirking.

Luna slides up to him and nuzzles him. "Oh yes, but they sometimes come back."

Blitz pets her mane and moved out of her hooves and gets up. "Have fun getting bored." He said chuckling before walking away.

Luna smirks as she stares at him and licks her lips. "Still firm."

Blitz chuckles to himself as he heads back to the gala. When he arrives, he looks around and smirks, spotting a grey stallion with a yellow goatee. Blitz smiles as he walks up to Celestia as he stood in line and waited right by her and tried to stay out of sight from Twilight. "How was it?" Celestia asked not looking at him and making Twilight confused.

Blitz just grins as he taps her tail and she smirks as she keeps shaking hooves until the stallion stepped up and shook hooves with her. "Excuse me." Blitz said grabbing him and pulling him away. "I like to talk to you about a business proposition." Blitz said walking off with him.

The stallion looks to Blitz before nodding and following.

Twilight peeks around Celestia and goes wide eyed before frowning a bit at Celestia.

Blitz sighs as he stops in a hallway with the stallion and turns to him. "Okay, I heard you are the CEO of the vaults offer being handed out. I understand you gave an invitation?"

The stallion nods. "You must be Blitzkrieg. Pleasure to meet you. We have your place and room ready. Also, we have a gift for you in the room ready for you for all the advancements you made in your life as a thank you for helping things out around here. Are you ready to confirm your invite?"

"Mr. Store. Do you know what the art of division is?" Blitz asks.

Store raises an eyebrow. "Division? In what sense?"

"The magical sense. The zebra variation itself is very interesting as it lets you see what you are looking for like inside one of the vault when they were starting their experiments." Blitz says making Store go wide eyed.

Store sweats as he rubs the back of his neck. "Now that isn't anything. Just a little hiccup maybe. Besides, our mission is to save the population for future generations in the event of a disaster."

"Really, so the fact we found the pony in the missing pony papers is a coincidence? Oh and before you say anything, the pony that was sent to the infiltrate the wonderbolts had so much to say." Blitz says smirking.

Store chuckles nervously. "Now it isn't wrong and…" He stops as Blitz grabs his collar and pulls his close and glares at him. "I'll give you what you need. Bits, power, maybe some females for you?"

"Oh you got nothing, because at this moment, the royal guard and my boys are raiding all your vault, even secret vault number 19." Blitz says.

Store looks at him afraid before glaring at him. "You don't even know about half of it. You won't get in without my help."

"Passcode for 19 is T2S7J6UY23." Blitz says making him go white as a ghost.

"You…you…won't…activate protocol revive." He tried to say.

Blitz glares and frowns before pushing him into the wall. "Protocol revive. What it is?"

Store gulps. "Revive…the population…by…by…" He stops before moving his tongue around in his mouth and breaks off a tooth and bites down. "Bye." He said before convulsing as Blitz lets him go and lets him die on the ground.

Blitz frowns. "Revive protocol? My room." He said with understanding and walks off before passing some guards. "Cyanide. Get rid of him and collect whatever he has. If his will said to give to somepony else, grab all the assets." He said walking past them.

Celestia smiles as Blitz walks up to her before pulling her dress a bit. "Yes?"

Blitz looks up to her. "I need to head down to one of them. Check something. I'll see it after all this." Celestia nods before he stops and look at the mess filled room. "What happened?" He asks at the mostly angry ponies who looked like they went through a food storm.

Celestia chuckles and walks down and heads to the door. "I know where they went. Come on." She said before he follows her and they end up at the donut shop.

"Donuts?" He asks flatly.

Celestia nods as they walk in. "This was the greatest gala ever since I started it."

"Celestia, you are a troll."

"I know."


	4. (Rewritten) Intermission (Part 1)

Blitz sighs as he looks at the entrance of the vault and sees the metal plated door and walks in with some of the royal guards standing by in some of the rooms that was completely made of metal as he passes by and sees them checking the place and finding anything of use.

"Your room was supposed to be down here." Anna said looking over a clipboard as they walked to a lower level and found a bunch of doors before coming upon one. "Yep, this is it." She said looking at the controls before hitting randomly and the door opens.

Blitz peeks inside and finds the room made of bare essentials and close to an apartment room with a bathroom off to the side on the far end. "Special surprise in my room. So where is it?" He asks himself walking inside.

Anna hums as she looks over the place before stopping on something at the far wall. "Maybe this?" She asks looking at a capsule.

Blitz tilts his head as he goes and takes a look at it. "This is weird."

Anna looks over the clipboard once more. "Let's see, bare needs and a classified package sent to your room."

Blitz keeps looking over the capsule before hitting something and it hisses and sends steam everywhere before it opens up to a gray pony. "Huh, cryogenics." Blitz thought out loud before the pony opens its eyes and looks around before they land on Blitz.

The grey pony smiles and gets itself out and stand in front of him as Blitz notices the feminine shape. "Greetings. I am model Alpha. I am here to take care of all of your needs."

Anna just stares at her. "Blitz?"

"Yes, I know. I see the joints and plates too." He said noticing that the pony, was actually a robot. "What is your primary directive?"

Alpha smiles. "To keep you happy and productive in your life Blitzkrieg."

Blitz looks up from the comic he was reading. "What can you do?" He asks looking back at the comic constantly.

Alpha stretches a bit. "I am ready to handle any needs a normal pony does need. I can cook, clean, even fight and hold up a lot more than the average pony. I am also equipped for pleasure needs."

Anna suddenly gains a grin on her face. "No Anna. You may not test her out." Blitz said much to her disappointment. "What's protocol revive?"

Alpha stops and blinks. "I am sorry. That is classified."

Blitz sighs as he rubs his head. "Sir, the guards did find something in the main office." Anna said. "It's so hidden, maybe that's where the answers are."

Blitz nods as he walks out. "Let's go. Maybe we can figure things out there."

Anna nods and follows him. "What about that thing?" She asks nodding her head to Alpha.

Blitz looks back to it. "Follow us for the time being." He said and Alpha immediately follows them. "Feels like a slave and I hate that." He said to himself as they head upstairs and into a small room with a circular desk and chair with some monitors, but the desk was raised up and showing another set of stairs. They head down and open the door to find a pillar with many monitors and wires all around room.

"What is this place?" Anna asks as she looks around.

Blitz kept his eyes on the main monitor in the middle and hits something nearby which made text appear before he tried a few more things and then started searching on it. "Let's see. Population, supplies, utilities. Classified. Here we go." He said hitting that and only one thing came up. "Protocol Revive." He said opening that choice. "According to this, it's a breeding practice. Used to weed out the undesirables in a population and only have the best or more interesting of the population. Done by…robot?" He asks looking back to Alpha.

Anna glares at her now. "Maybe collect the brightest they can get and use for them to clone or make a million of the same best?"

Alpha smiles all the while. "Passcode needed."

Blitz frowns and looks back to the text. "Let's see. Here's her model. Ah, here we are. Passcode is alpha, filler."

Alpha blinks a few times. "Would you like me to tell about the current protocol or rewrite it to suit the current needs?"

Blitz sighs. "Rewrite old protocol. Make it to just be friendly and happy and help and protect others. As for the pleasure part, leave that blank for now."

Alpha blinks a few times. "Protocol accepted. What would you like me to do now?"

Blitz shakes his head as he walks back up the stairs with Anna. "Come with us. We have a few things to go over."

Alpha smiles and quickly follows them.

"We have a personal robot to do what we want." Anna said a bit excited.

Blitz just sighs. "Don't go overboard Anna. For now, she's going to do the simplest things and we'll see from there." Anna keeps giggling and snickering. "Can this day get any worse?" He asks himself.

* * *

Blitz snores as he was hanging upside down by a rope from the ceiling in his room as a lot of crew and friends stared. "So…this is a relaxation technique?" Rarity asks.

"No, this is for my amusement." Anna says.

Ania shakes her head. "At least he gets more blood to that big brain of his."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten onto me yet." Anna says as Twilight gets a letter.

"What does it say?" Blitz asks opening his eyes.

"Princess Celestia wants us to meet her at the castle." Twilight says.

Blitz hums as he waves them off. "Go right ahead. Also little bro, wash your mouth. That dragon breath stinks." He said waving a hoof in front of his face.

"Hey!" Spike calls.

"Truth." Blitz calls. "And you can do whatever you want to do. Except you Kujenga. You stay. I need somepony to get me down soon."

"Alright." Kujenga says.

"What about me?" Anna calls.

"You put me up here and the one who didn't stop you is probably going to train me while I'm up here." Blitz said crossing his hooves.

"You are adorable." Anna says kissing him.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Let's go everypony. Back to work or whatever you need to do."

Anna smiles. "As you say." Anna says before latching onto him upside down as well.

Blitz frowns as everypony leaves except Kujenga and Anna snuggling into him as she hangs on. "Fine." He said before the doors closed. "Kujenga, have you ever done a dance?" He asks smirking.

"No." Anna says starting to cut the line.

Blitz slaps her hoof away. "Anna, I need a new perspective. Besides, you get to enjoy a dance with me, if she agrees."

"Aww." Anna whines.

"You can snuggle and kiss while I'm still up here." Blitz offered.

"But she is cutting you down right now." Anna says as Blitz smirks.

"That means you go down with me." He said holding onto her.

"Ah!" Anna cries as they fall.

Blitz laughs as he got up with her. "See, you deserve that and you got punished."

Anna sulks while Blitz pets her.

Kujenga shakes her head. "So…need that dance now?"

"Yeah, I will lead." Blitz says.

Anna whines like a lost puppy. "What about me?" She asks giving a quivering lip.

"You can cut in after a few minutes." Blitz says.

Anna immediately perks up as she watches them dance.

"Ok, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three." Blitz said dancing with Kujenga through the steps.

Anna claps her hooves in excitement. "When can I go in?"

"Oh, if you insist." Blitz says before letting Anna cut in and start dancing with Kujenga.

Anna frowns at him as Kujenga smirks. "Hey!"

Blitz chuckles at her.

Kujenga giggles and hugs Anna. "She's a cute bat. If only I could use those wings for my potions." She said making her pale.

"Now, now Kujenga, how would she scout then?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga smirks. "She has legs, doesn't she?"

"Kujenga, do I have to punish you as well?" Blitz jokes.

Kujenga grins as she grabs Anna and turns her around and hugs her from behind. "You will have to punish both of us. We are both sexual deviants and in need of something."

"Hey, don't include me in your sexual fantasies." Anna says trying to get out of her hold.

Kujenga giggles as she kept a grip. "Not even for a little fun time with him?"

"I don't want tentacles." Anna says.

Blitz chuckles. "I won't this time. Besides, Kujenga likes it and its sort of only for her and it's her job to find others who may like it. For now, it's just a regular night in bed."

"Yay!" Anna says softly, imitating Fluttershy.

Blitz shakes his head a bit. "Oh Anna. Why don't we get this started? Who knows, maybe you'll fall under our spell and become part of my deviant army to make the world a sexual paradise." He dramatizes.

Anna just stares at him. "Blitz."

Blitz chuckles. "I'm joking. Now on the bed. Post haste."

* * *

Blitz sighs as he sat on a beach chair, reading the newspaper with a glass of ice tea next to him on a stand.

"Your meal sir." A waiter said next to him as he placed a tray on the stand and opened it to a fancy salad.

"Thank you garçon." Blitz says.

"Garçon means colt sir. May I suggest the classic ranch dressing hoofmade from this area?" He asks holding up a bottle.

"Well someone watch the first ten minutes of pulp fiction." Blitz says surprised as he takes the dressing. "What a nice guy…wait, when did we get a waiter?" Blitz asks.

Ania smiles as her own waiter gives her very own meal as she sat beside him. "When we got here. It was a nice idea to have the crew take a vacation. And when we heard of the fancy restaurant that is very popular and good. We decided to buy it and also make a beach service too." She said as she looks to most of the crew enjoying the beach.

"So they are official members of the guild then?" Blitz asks.

Ania nods. "Yeah, our fancy food team. At least we would get some bits and everything from them to when needed."

"Well, I am relaxing well enough…when were we joined by a third character?" Blitz asks noticing a chimera like creature wearing sunglasses and had a fancy drink.

The creature looks at him and smirks as it pulls the sunglasses down a bit. "The girls know too much about you." It said in a feminine voice as he notices the body shape had a female figure. "How's the meat here?" She asks sipping from her silly straw.

Ania hums as she starts eating. "Pretty good. Most of the griffons are enjoying it very well." He said pointing to a group at the table nearby.

Blitz still stares. "Girls?" He asks carefully.

The creature smirks. "Those petty ponies. Twilight Sparkle I think was one of them. I'm just here enjoying my time here while they figure out what to do and pass my test. After they get it done, I'll head back."

"Ah, you must be Discord." Blitz says.

Discord smirks. "Yes and my other name is Eris for my sexy form. Like it?" She asks showing off her body.

"So you have always been a girl?" Blitz asks.

Eris shrugs. "Even I don't know." She said running a talon through her sliver short cut hair. "Though, it's fun to mess around with both sides. I find the stallions still want to do me because of the many things I can do."

"Oh, I am going to love this. Celestia had a thing for you for a few centuries." Blitz says smirking.

Eris chuckles. "And the whole time I was male. This is going to be awkward. Now then, how about a little sexy show for you?"

"Why?" Blitz asks.

Eris grins. "Cause it's fun. You got to have fun in your life. Come on, try it. I'll give you a good one."

"Alright, but where is the fun of just giving it to you?" Blitz says with a smirk Eris recognized as one she constantly wore as Discord.

Eris smiles and shrugs. "Not sure. But here you go." She said snapping her claw and a few puffs of smoke were made in front of him and they disappeared to show Eris in a skimpy swimsuit with Anna, Ania, and Kujenga in similar situations and confused. "Well?" She asks giving a pose.

"I'll tell you what, how about we play a game? You win, you get that. I win, you have to do something for me." Blitz smirks getting her interested.

Eris leans in and gives him a good view of the valley. "What's the game?"

"A simple game, a betting game." Blitz says smirking.

Eris giggles as she lets her breast jiggle in his face. "What's the game? Cards? Roulette? Slots?" She asks ignoring the killing intent behind her

"I bet my six girls can beat you at your own game before this hourglass that takes one hundred and twenty hours' hits zero, then you get your prize." Blitz says summoning an hourglass with all its black sand on the bottom onto the table next to his tea.

Eris giggles as she actually sits on him now and leans her elbows on his chest. "This is going to be fun. But what's the limits?"

"No direct hindering them, you must use mostly psychology." Blitz says.

Eris hums. "All right then. Anything else need to be known?" She asks as the girls behind her grab their weapons and potion.

"You can't use me or even give a hint you know about me." Blitz says.

Eris smiles. "Done. So anything you want to do while we wait?"

"Check and see if they have made it past your obstacle." Blitz says smirking.

Eris raises an eyebrow before smiling. "Well then. This is where I get off. Todo lo." She said waving before leaning close to him. "Enjoy the view." She whispered before she poofs out of existence in a cloud of smoke.

Blitz smirks and starts the hourglass.

All the girls sigh as they put their weapons and potions down. "Finally that hag is gone." Anna said before looking herself over. "Not bad a swimsuit."

Blitz smirks getting up and rubs them as he passes them.

They eep and blush as he heads for the water. "Blitz!" They yell.

"I can't help myself that you're all sexy." Blitz says smirking.

They all yell out as they start to chase after him. "Get back here you piece of meat!" They all yell as Blitz starts running and laughing as most of the crew watch in amusement.

"How long do you think it will be before they realize that's an illusion they are chasing?" Blitz asks.

Kairose shrugs. "Probably never. Though Anna is a good smeller. She'll know once she gets close." He said biting into a cooked slab of meat.

Blitz chuckles as he finally eats his salad. "At least we all get some bits of vacation time now."

"Am I wearing this right?" Audrey asks.

Blitz smiles as he looks over to her wearing a one-piece swimsuit that was really squeezing her flank. "Yeah, just fine." He said eyeing the strained part.

"Oh Blitz. You're here." Audrey says blushing.

Blitz chuckles. "Oh relax and have fun. You're on vacation and need to enjoy your time here. Besides, the salads really good. By the way," He said biting into another mouthful of salad. "You look sexy with that three size too small swimsuit." He said with his mouth full.

Audrey blushes more and presses her hooves together.

Blitz chuckles and looks around a bit more. "How are you guys doing wonderbolts?" He asks with them wearing some wonderbolts themed swimsuits.

"First vacation in over a year." Spitfire says sunbathing.

Fleetfoot chuckles as she unties some of the strings on her while sunbathing as well. "Yeah, it's the first time and we really want to enjoy it."

"Where is Soarin?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz points to the beach where he was playing volleyball with some of the crew in his trunks.

"Ah." Spitfire says slipping back on her shades as Mary walked by while turning many heads with her swimsuit.

Blitz covers his own face. "Mom. Why do you have to wear something like that?"

"What? A bit much?" Mary asks looking at it.

Blitz groans as she was wearing a skirt two-piece swimwear that really hugged her. "Yes. It's really embarrassing seeing you like that." He said as she wore a bright sun hat.

"Whoa. I hope I get that kind of body when I get older." Spitfire says lifting her sunglasses as the volleyball game came to a sudden stop.

Soarin gets hit in the head with the volleyball as everyone stared at Mary as she keeps looking herself over. "Holy Celestia. That's a hot mare." He said lost in a trance.

"That's Mary Read. Me mum." Blitz says.

Soarin looks shocked as Mary smirks a little. "Why thank you my boy. I do keep myself fit." She said.

"Yep, that is the mare that kicked your flank so many times during training." Spitfire says.

Mary grins with a glint in her eyes as she looks at Spitfire. "And yours trying to keep my boy from not going hungry."

"Not interested." Spitfire says.

Mary chuckles evilly. "You already are in the kitchen cooking for my boy."

"Yeah and right now, I am sunbathing." Spitfire says.

Mary shakes her head before sitting down on a chair of her own. "At least we can get a break from all that fighting."

Blitz chuckles before he heard someone behind him. "Blitzy."

Blitz sighs. "Yes?"

Ania grabbed him.

Blitz chuckles. "I see you figured it out. Now then, your prize is getting to sit on my lap and letting me feed you." Blitz says before being thrown into the water.

They all watch as all three mares pounce on him and try to drown him. "You'll pay for that!" They all said trying to hold him underwater.

Mary laughs as she watches this and soon Blitz stops struggling and smirks at them now having gills.

Spitfire hums as she watches them. "When did he learn a spell for gills?"

"It's a temporary partial transformation spell. That spell is where the myth of the mermare come from." One of the members says.

Spitfire looks to them. "You guys started this?"

"Oh no. That isn't possible. That legend was started centuries ago." Mary says dismissing the notion.

Spitfire huffs. "Maybe we should at least give them a course to run so they can have a race."

"Oh, somemare is missing the touch of a certain somepony." Fleetfoot says into Spitfire's ear.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Tch. Please. Besides, he's got you." She said before pulling her untied swimsuit off. "There, you wanted to be naked, you got it." She said holding up the swimsuit.

"Hey!" Fleetfoot cries covering herself.

"We're naked most of the time anyway." Mary said relaxing in her chair.

Fleetfoot then tackles Spitfire and pulls off her swimsuit as well.

"Hey!" Spitfire yells covering herself up.

"Hello nurse!" Blitz yells from the ocean.

"Oh, your stallion is calling. Best go." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire groans as she still covers herself up. "I'm not the only one naked here. Besides, you want him too and I think you're halfway there."

"Mares, mares, there is enough Blitz to go around." Blitz says teleporting in between them and hooking a hoof around each.

They both eep and keep trying to cover themselves up and with their tails. "Blitz!"

Blitz smirks before pecking both on the cheeks.

They both kept blushing before Blitz gives them their swimsuits. "Now this isn't a place to fight, but to relax and have fun. Now don't rip each other's swimsuits again and I'll let you sit with me."

"Nope, that is reserved for me." Vinyl says leaning against him.

Blitz chuckles and let's go of the mares before grabbing Vinyl and carries her bridal style. "Hey sexy. Nice outfit." He said seeing her blue two piece.

"You know it." Vinyl says before booping his nose.

Blitz grins and nips her nose and makes it squeak. "Oh, the squeaky nose syndrome."

"Ha ha." Vinyl says before kissing him.

Blitz chuckles as he kisses her back before walking away as most of the mares are watching in slight anger. "Relax girls." Blitz calls out as he heads back to the dinner table.

After they got out of site, Vinyl bit Blitz. "Been waiting?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl hums as she now drinks from him. Blitz smirks as he strokes her flank as he sat down again making her moan.

They all shake their heads at them as Vinyl let's go and liked her lips. "Tasty. You need to eat more sweet food though."

"You could make me try sexy vamp." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Vinyl hisses.

"You love it." Blitz says playfully pulling her tail.

Vinyl grins and hisses again. "At least you try to feed unlike others." She said looking to Octavia at the table in a sunny almost see through dress as she politely eats away at her salad.

Blitz smirks as he makes out with her still unseen by everyone.

Vinyl giggles as she kisses him from a bit ways away on his chair before letting go. "Think they'll figure it out?"

"That you're a vampire hybrid?" Blitz whispers into her ear before nibbling it.

Vinyl smirks. "Nah, we aren't there."

Blitz smirks before stopping.

Vinyl sighs as she leans on his chest. "You're still not bad you know."

"And you could use a little work." Blitz teased.

Vinyl grins. "Want me to wear something sexier?"

"Oh no, you need to work on taking it." Blitz jokes.

Vinyl giggles. "At least I finally got this chance with you. You really are amazing."

"Want to do some stamina training tonight?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl chuckles. "Nah. The others might need you. It has been a while. By the way, I saw that robot thing. Where is it?"

"Huh?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl looks to him. "When you came back from your trip to the vault. Where is that pony robot thing?"

Blitz sighs. "Right now it's on a serving system. Basically a server. I don't know what to do about the rest because she was intended to repopulate a controlled population. Besides, extra hooves, don't need to feed her either. At least she has a nice personality too. Let's just hope she isn't giving extra servings under the table."

"So what you going to do, make them play a game to determine who sleeps with you tonight?" Vinyl asks.

"Yep, by drawing straws basically." Blitz said.

Vinyl shakes her head. "You suck."

"And you sallow." Blitz counters.

Vinyl giggles. "Nice job. You're getting better. Still need to work on how strong you are."

"Oh." Blitz says lifting her up with one hoof. "What was that?"

Vinyl grins and lets her tail fall onto his trunks. "I meant this one particular muscle."

"Oh, says the mare that can't last even for a single round." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl chuckles. "Come on Blitzy. At least make it better for the others."

"Well even Audrey went three rounds." Blitz says making her face fault.

Vinyl groans as she gets up. "Not fair." She said as Blitz smirks.

"Not bad a flank too." He said seeing her swimsuit getting too small.

Vinyl frowns. "Hey, I have a better flank and you're the one actually trying some teenage flank."

"Technically still legal as the age of consent is sixteen." Blitz says.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "I thought there was none."

"Recently revised and being heavily cracked down on." Blitz says.

Vinyl shakes her head as she lays on him again. "So guess there goes more chances. But hey, you got her and she ain't so bad."

"Why, you tried her?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins and licks her fangs. "Maybe."

"That explains that black eye you received." Blitz says chuckling.

Vinyl giggles. "Yeah, though she did enjoy it. Just the look on her face."

"Sunglasses and now sunbathing while reading a magazine with Fleetfoot and Spitfire." Blitz says peeking out.

Vinyl smiles as she looks over. "Yeah. You really changed everyone's lives when you came in. You even saved a few."

"Maybe now you behave, ok?" Blitz asks before kissing her neck.

Vinyl moans as she leans in more. "Yeah. Sure. Just keep us pleased and we would follow. Besides, you are pretty hard in the sack."

"Ha, you know that from experience and I have you under my spell." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Nope. Those eyes don't work on me."

"Oh." Blitz says taking off his sunglasses and snatches her glasses and looks her in the eye before she could say anything.

Vinyl blinks a few times as he kept looking. "What are you…what are you…?"

"Sit my pretty mare." Blitz says.

Vinyl blinks and sits down.

"Now what were you saying or do you want a makeover at the spa in Ponyville?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl blinks. "Saying? Spa?"

"Vinyl, you may talk normally." Blitz says.

Vinyl blinks and groans as she holds her head. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying something about being unaffected?" Blitz asks knowing she was still fully under his eye's spell.

Vinyl groans. "Ye…yeah. I couldn't be under control."

"And yet?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl shakes her head. "I am."

"So which you prefer, admit you are under my eyes spell or a trip to the Ponyville spa for a makeover?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl groans. "I am…not…" She sees him looking at her with a smirk. "I am."

"There we go." Blitz says before kissing her full in the mouth and slipping their glasses on each other.

Vinyl moans into the kiss as she hangs onto him before breaking the kiss. "You know you can touch." She said smirking.

"I know, but you said you didn't want any tonight." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl places his hoof on her back. "True, but that doesn't mean you can't feel me up."

"Now, now, I have been doing that enough for a bit. You are already being turned on by my teasing." Blitz says.

Vinyl grins as she looks down a bit. "And you see the result." She said as he felt her wetness.

"Yeah. Now go cool down." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles and leans down and gives a peck on the lips. "Go have fun yourself." She said before jumping off him and walking away.

"Vinyl, you aren't out of my power yet. Go have a swim and have fun as you cool down." Blitz says.

Vinyl immediately turns to the ocean as Blitz sighs and relaxes back on the chair. "Well that takes care of that. Now what?" He asks himself before turning to the hourglass and sees it still running.

"So how jealous are the six in Ponyville going to be when they learn we went to the beach?" Anna asks.

Blitz grins and lifts her up with his magic and places her on his lap. "Pretty high. I think some of them wanted to enjoy life here. Especially Rarity with first class dining."

"Well this is a guild vacation and they aren't part of it." Anna says laying against him as Octavia comes to join them in the beach chair next to Blitz's.

Octavia hums as she reads away at a book with her sun hat. "Maybe we should treat them once they are done. Celestia knows they need it."

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, it's only fair. Though I would love to see their reactions once we tell them. Especially the first class dining."

* * *

Blitz waited as the sand in his hourglass was nearly running out. Blitz hums as he watches the sunset of the fourth day.

"Blitz!" You here?!" Twilight calls from inside the halls.

Blitz sighs as he sits up again and looks to see Twilight and the others coming into his room. "I'm guessing you won?"

Twilight smiles. "Yep. We got Discord back into stone."

Blitz shakes his head as he watches the sand still had another day's worth. "Good for you." He said putting the hourglass away.

"Come on. Let's play in the sea." Rainbow says in a swimsuit.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "Did I forget to mention that me and the whole crew and personal on the ship had a vacation here, including first class dining on the beach?"

"Yes, you did. Luckily, princess Celestia informed us after we defeated Discord and sent us here." Twilight says.

Blitz sighs. "It's late girls. You can try and enjoy the last twilight hour and I'll be here sleeping. You want the crew, they'll be in the dining hall. I just wanted to retire early for the day."

Rainbow walks up and pets his mane. "What's wrong?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz sighs as he laid down on the bed. "I just had a date that never happened."

"Come here." Rainbow says holding his head.

Blitz smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks Rainbow. But you should go and enjoy what you can. I'll be fine."

"Not without you." Rainbow says.

Blitz shakes his head. "I'll be fine Rainbow. It's not like I'm going to kill myself. Besides, always fun on a beach. Just try and avoid the crabs." He said smirking.

"Twilight, help me." Rainbow says.

Blitz sighs as Twilight comes over and tries to help Rainbow get him moving. "Please girls. I'll just be a stick in the mud out there." He said while they tried to lift him even more.

"You need some air." Twilight says carrying him out with Rainbow.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "I have all the air I need. In here and just sleeping the days off."

"You're coming with us. Think of it as your punishment." Rainbow says.

Blitz tries to look at them. "Punishment for what?"

"Not telling us. Now come on you." Rainbow says.

* * *

"Feel better?" Fluttershy asks.

Blitz sighs as she rests on his chest. "A bit."

Fluttershy hums as she nuzzles her head under his. "Why were you sad before?"

Blitz shrugs as he wraps his hooves around her. "I kinda met Discord. He's…different than what you might expect. Short story, I challenged him and he lost…permanently now. Would have like to treat him like a friend."

"Really?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah and Discord is a she." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sits up and looks at him. "What?"

"Yeah and Celestia, for a few hundred years, had a hard on for her think she was a he." Blitz says smirking.

Fluttershy smiles and giggles a bit. "Really?"

"Oh yes, can't wait to see the look on her face when I inform her as well." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "What did you challenge her to?"

"I bet you girls would defeat her before my hourglass with enough sand in it to last one hundred and twenty hours or five days ran out." Blitz says.

Fluttershy blinks and looks to where the hourglass was. "So what was the bet?"

"She wanted a night with me." Blitz says as he pets Fluttershy.

Fluttershy purrs and leans down to him. "She wanted a date?"

"Mostly wanted to be bedded. I mean how long was she stone?" Blitz says.

Fluttershy hums. "About a few thousand years."

"And imagine her sex drive after that." Blitz says.

Fluttershy blushes heavily. "Oh my."

"Now, time to get up. After all, someone else needs a turn." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs and sits up. "I'm sorry for ruining your time with her."

"Don't be sexy flank." Blitz says making her smile and blush at the same time.

Fluttershy giggles a bit before starting to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Blitz."

"See you soon." Blitz says and soon the last member of the six walks in. "Hey Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles as she scuffs her hoof on the ground. "Hey Blitz. You okay?"

"I'm good. I must say, I am surprised you are the last one." Blitz says.

Rainbow blushes a bit. "Well I did need to make sure after my little problem in Cloudsdale."

"Oh and what problem was that again?" Blitz asks coy.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Oh Blitz." She said moving to the bed and sits near him.

"Rainbow." Blitz says smirking as he looks her in the eyes.

Rainbow goes wide eyed and tries to look away. "No wait, don't…" She tries to say before droning out.

"Rainbow, I love you and I want you to act like you are not hypnotized during this session even if you can see my eyes." Blitz says.

Rainbow blinks a few times. "Ye…yeah. Sure." He said before laying next to him.

"Clever huh?" Blitz asks.

"Shut up." Rainbow said.

"Ah, there is my loveable tomcolt." Blitz says holding her.

Rainbow sighs and snuggles into him. "So what do you want to do?"

"You to tell if you are happy to finally look me in the eyes." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles a bit. "After what I showed in my past life, yeah. I am."

"What was that about past life?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow frowns. "About my flight school life. The jocks and the game."

"Ah and now you are mine and I plan on keeping you forever." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Rainbow purrs. "That's nice. And thanks for making me forget that memory."

"I can banish it forever if you want." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks to him. "How about we try it out. That little fun I was supposed to have, but ruin by them."

"Alright." Blitz says before cupping her head and focusing on her eyes. "Forget that memory." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles all the while as she keeps looking at him before she closes her eyes and starts to snore.

Blitz smiles before kissing her again.

Rainbow mumbles as she snuggles into his side.

"Rainbow, wake up." Blitz says.

Rainbow mumbles as she opens her eyes. "Blitz?"

"Yeah?" Blitz asks petting her.

Rainbow purrs as she leans into his petting. "Why do I have this sudden need to be tied up and played out to pieces?"

"Nope, but I think it is time to play, right?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow looks to him. "Play? Play what?"

Blitz holds her and kisses her.

Rainbow moans in the kiss as she wraps her hooves around him before pulling back. "Seriously, why do I have the feeling of wanting to be tied up?"

"You had me erase a bad memory." Blitz says as he positions himself behind her.

Rainbow quickly looks behind her to him. "Wa…wait! What about the other rooms? Won't they hear?"

Blitz hums. "Good point. If I keep doing this, somepony will be bound to tell us off. Honeymoon suite?"

Rainbow nods. "Honeymoon suite."

Blitz grins and lifts her onto his back. "Let's go." He said walking out while collecting all his belongings with his magic.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he lays in a beach chair beside the pool.

"Blitz? Are you okay?" Twilight asks standing by him.

"Yeah." Blitz says smirking seeing her in a swimsuit.

Twilight blushes as she shyly looks away. "Fluttershy told me what happened. I'm sorry we did that to you."

"Don't be." Blitz before snickering as Twilight was splash by Rainbow and Pinkie.

Twilight growls as she frowns at them. "Hey!" She yells as her mane was soaked and flat.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" Pinkie asks splashing her again.

Twilight smirks as her horn lights up and Pinkie looks up to see a ball of water hanging above her. "Want me to drop it?"

Pinkie dives under the water.

Twilight moves the ball of water over Rainbow. "How about you?"

"Hey, I didn't get you a second time." Rainbow says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow as Rainbow covers her mouth and stops her magic as Rainbow was drenched with the huge ball of water.

Twilight looked proud of herself as Blitz noticed Applejack had climbed the high dive.

Blitz smiles. "Don't break your neck. I still need that flank." She said smirking.

"Huh?" Twilight asks before she heard. "Cannonball!"

Twilight goes wide eyed as she was splashed over with a wave as Blitz puts the umbrella away. "Ten out of ten." He called. "Now give me a good look at yourself."

Twilight glares to where Applejack landed, her wet mane covering her eyes.

Applejack chuckles as she gets out of the pool and walks over to them. "Yeah, want my flank near you?" She asks as her wide flank was sashaying around with every step in her yellow swimsuit.

"Looks like somepony isn't happy about being splashed three times." Blitz says.

Twilight groans as she slicks her mane back. "Yeah. This is stupid being splashed."

"Oh, then how about taking a swim?" Applejack asks.

Twilight huffs and crosses her hooves. "Yeah right. Like I would, wait a minute!" She yelled as Applejack grabbed her and threw her into the water.

"Country style huh?" Blitz asks getting up.

Applejack suddenly pushes him back down and straddles him. "Yeah and these applebucking thighs want a little loving."

"Oh, somepony is in heat." Blitz says.

Applejack smirks. "Yeah and I want you to really take the shape of my body." She said whispering as she leans down.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Blitz asks.

Applejack licks her lips. "Not yet. I want something more powerful and almost ungodly."

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You want me to really work that flank?"

Applejack chuckles. "Oh yeah." She said before laying down on his chest.

"Well you got to wait." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs as she snuggles into his chest. "Why?"

"Because you have to take turns. Right Octy?" Blitz asks looking to the chair beside his.

Octavia hums as she reads away at a book. "You have to admit. That's a flank that most stallions want to use to their hearts content."

"Yeah, but she has to share." Blitz says.

Applejack frowns. "Well don't you like me or my great flank?"

"I do, but you can't just push the others beside just for your sake." Blitz says petting her.

Applejack groans as she hangs onto him. "Blitzy." She whines.

Blitz keeps petting and soon she just purred.

Octavia smiles as she looks over. "Has she always been like that?"

"Fifty, fifty, as she has always been stubborn." Blitz says.

"Am not." Applejack counters.

Blitz looks to her and stops petting.

Applejack stares at him as she just lays on him before whimpering from the loss of being petted.

"Better?" Blitz asks resuming his petting.

Anna smiles as he keeps petting. "What do we do once we dealt with her?"

Blitz smiles. "Well, I can give you a firm petting." He said waving a free hoof at her.

"Applejack." Twilight says walking up, dripping with water.

Applejack chuckled nervously seeing her. "Twi." She tries to say and waves a hoof at her.

"Now Twi, don't break or damage anything and how is Fluttershy? Is she still watching the crabs?" Blitz asks.

Twilight blushes. "Um…" She said before they all look over to see Fluttershy leaning against the ground as she played with a little crab.

Blitz chuckles as he watches her. "She's so cute. Too innocent really."

Rarity hums nearby as she was laying on the sand on a towel. "Yes she is, but that is her looks on the outside. You know how she does on the inside."

"So where are your sisters girls?" Blitz asks.

Rarity looks up. "Strange. Haven't seen them ever since we finished Discord."

Applejack looks up. "Yeah, usually they would be on our tail by now."

"What are you talking about? They are over there building a sand castle." Twilight says.

They all look over and see the cmc playing in and around a sandcastle. "Okay then, but what about little bro?" Blitz asks.

"Trying to work up the courage for the high dive." Twilight says.

They all look to see Spike peeking over the board as he tries to stand, but still ended up laying down as the red dragon below was watching. "Come on master. It's like falling into lava." She called or rather said as her head was almost the same height.

Blitz shakes his head as Spike yells and jumps off and hits the water with a belly flop and makes a smack. "Ouch." He said as everyone hisses in pain.

"Please fish him out." Blitz says.

The dragon sighs as she brings her tail into the water and pulls out Spike as he hangs on. "Ow."

Blitz chuckles. "Take it like a dragon Spike!"

"Says you!" He calls back.

"Yeah, says the pony mage." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles and shakes her head. "Greatest little brother, huh?"

"So you girls enjoy your mini vacation?" Blitz asks.

They all nod as they try to enjoy their time around him.

Blitz shrugs as he gets up and places Applejack on the chair. "Alright. I'm going for a walk. You girls enjoy your time here." He said walking away.

"I'm coming with you." Ania says.

Blitz smiles as he wraps a hoof around her and they walk off. "I don't mind the company. Unless we aren't going to have fun, then I'm going to put you in a mud puddle."

"Down you, let's enjoy the walk." Ania says.

Blitz chuckles before sighing as they walk along the beach. "I never thought we would be getting a vacation sooner than never. At least a holiday, but never this. You are enjoying your time here, right?"

"It is a good rest." Ania says.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, even more fun as you girls are constantly throwing yourself at me hoping for me to take you right here and now and rip off that swimsuit and go to town on you." He whispered the last half in her ear.

"Well I'm not so controlled by my body for that and we got a letter." Ania says.

Blitz sighs. "It was fun while it lasted. What does it say?"

"It's from Navarra and has the royal seal." Ania says alarming Blitz.

Blitz quickly looks to her. "Where's the letter?" He asks seriously.

Ania gives him the letter.

Blitz quickly opens it and starts to read it. "Ania, tell the men vacation ends at eight and to prepare to head to Navarra." Blitz says.

She nods and walks off while looking worriedly at him.

"And call me mum to meet me in the library of the Raven." Blitz calls.

He just saw her nod as she kept walking and keeps looking back to the letter in slight shock.

Later, Mary meet her son in the Raven. "Mum, terrible news." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Great grandfather might be on his deathbed from an assassination attempt." Blitz says.

Mary stops and stares at him. "What?"

"The assassin was killed, but great grandfather was cut badly and the court is in a panic and since I was away, the number of heirs has dropped to three. That includes myself and he summons us all." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to see him. This might be my last chance to see him." Blitz says.

Mary nods. "Might as well go. What am I saying? Of course you will go."

"You're coming too mum." Blitz says.

She looks back at him. "Really? You want me to come?"

"Of course, even if I have to tie you to a chair the entire trip." Blitz says.

She laughs as he smirks. "Don't need to do that my boy. Just get us there and I'll be fine. But what about the girls?"

"I'm going to have to inform them of my position to explain why I am going." Blitz says before sending letters to the princesses asking to come and meet with him.

Mary smiles and walks out. "I'll wait in my room."

"You could stay here if you choose." Blitz says before having a guard who was on duty go to call the mares.

Blitz sighs as he sat down at his desk and laid his head back. "You called for us?" Celestia asks behind him.

"Yeah, something has come up." Blitz says.

Luna leans over his head. "And that is?"

"How up to date are you two on foreign affairs?" Blitz asks.

Celestia smiles. "Very much in all aspects, but we would like the basic forms first and we can work our way there."

"What about what has recently happened in Navarra?" Blitz asks.

Luna looks a bit confused. "Navarra?" She asks looking to her sister.

"A kingdom across the sea to the east." Celestia explains showing signs she knows what he was getting at.

Luna looks back at him. "What's this about?"

"The king recently was gravely injured by an assassination attempt." Celestia says.

Blitz leans his head back to look at her. "Yes and I must go see him." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "So what do we do now?" She asks as the rest of the mares came in.

"You see there is something I haven't told any of you girls." Blitz says looking to all the mares.

"And that would be?" Celestia asks.

"The current king of Navarra is my great grandfather." Blitz says.

They all stopped and stared at him. "What?" Twilight asks.

Blitz showed them the Navarran royal family tree. "This is my grandmother on my father's side." Blitz says.

They all leaned in and looked at the tree. "Whoa." Most of them said.

"With the king possibly on his deathbed he is summoning his living heirs and I am among those three." Blitz says.

They all look to him slightly shocked. "Really? So you would be king?" Rainbow asks.

"I could. I have a claim on the throne, but I do not wish to take it." Blitz says.

Now they all look confused. "What?" They all ask.

"I hope for his recovery." Blitz says.

They all sigh in relief. "I was hoping to not get a corrupt one." Celestia said.

"I hope great grandfather will live." Blitz says.

Luna smiles a bit. "As will we."

"So at eight, we will be taking off for Navarra." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Guess we better pack."

"You may come if you wish, but not required." Blitz says.

Pinkie snicker and laughs. "Come."

"Pinkie." Blitz says reminding her it was serious time.

Pinkie snorts before stopping. "Sorry."

Blitz sighs. "It's fine. Now I suggest all of you head home and pack up and sleep. Because we leave early in the morning. Now what about you princesses, will you be joining us?" Blitz asks before all but the princesses leave.

Celestia grins. "You know my trick and our little sister does need to get out."

"Very well then. Want to spend the night with me?" Blitz asks.

They both grin. "Would we ever." They both said.

"Celestia, you know what you have to do." Blitz says smirking as he holds Luna.

Celestia chuckled as she lights up her horn. "And what are you precisely suggesting?"

Blitz smirks as Luna was smiling as he held her.

Celestia sighs and moves over to him. "Fine." She said as her magic enveloped her before she became a regular sized mare and had her mane and tail truly flowing.

"There you are Celly." Blitz says leading them to the bed.

Celestia sqees as she was lifted up by him and placed on the bed. "What are you going to do to us?" She asks wiggling her legs.

"What can you come up with?" Blitz asks.

* * *

"Viva Navarra." Vinyl says on the deck as they travel through the air over the sea.

Blitz chuckles as he laid on the deck and relaxes. "Yeah, viva." He said looking at the sky.

"Huh, maybe I should make a remix of that song." Vinyl says wearing what looked like an aviation jacket.

Blitz looks up at her a bit. "Where did you get that?"

"Spitfire had a spare and let me borrow it." Vinyl says.

"Seven years ago." Spitfire says.

Vinyl grins to her. "Want it back?"

"No, because I know what that will entail." Spitfire says.

Blitz chuckles. "Is it bed?"

"Oh that is just the start." Vinyl says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Why don't you girls lay with me and enjoy the time here? As we won't get much over there."

"Oh, is that an offer?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz sighs as he ended up staring at the sky. "Just a promise as I doubt I would be doing much after all this."

"Oh, somepony is down. Spits, shall we lift his spirits?" Vinyl asks.

Spitfire smiles. "We shall lift his spirits good mare. For if we don't, then we'll be bad marefriends."

"Good mare?" Blitz asks snickering.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Vinyl, how should we do this?"

"Oh, I have a good idea. He must be cold up here." Vinyl says.

"Pretty warm actually." Blitz said holding a hoof up between them.

"You're right, he is even shivering." Spitfire says getting where this was going.

Blitz sighs. "Still warm and wearing heavy clothes." He said still holding his hoof up.

"Yeah, time for us to warm him up." Vinyl says getting into the chair with him.

Blitz looks to them. "Oh boy."

"It's good we have a blanket here as well." Spitfire says joining.

Blitz smiles as he brings the blanket over them. "All right. Enjoy it."

The two mare smile as all three look up into the night sky.

"Girls, do you want something more?" Blitz asks suddenly.

"Huh?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz looks to them both. "Don't you want something more in your life? Something to just live with all your life?"

"What's wrong?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz smiles. "Nothing, just asking. So what's your answer? What's your biggest wish in life?"

"I think we already got it." Vinyl says.

Blitz turns to Spitfire. "And you?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs. "Girls."

"Stop it now." Spitfire say with authority.

Blitz smiles sadly. "Spits."

"Stop being sad. It isn't you." Spitfire says.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "You're right. It isn't. Guess I'm just preparing. But can you two at least tell me your greatest wish?"

"We already told you." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Good. Because I'm hoping to make all your wishes come true."

"Ah, good stallion." Vinyl says petting him.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "Thanks for being with me girls. I kinda needed it."

"Oh who is a good stallion?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz shakes his head as he sits up. "Well, there's you girls, but there are others I need to see. Some that I didn't bother checking up on." He said getting off the chair. As he walked away, he felt his tail refusing to move. Looking back, he sees Vinyl had a hold of it.

Blitz smiles a bit. "V, I have to go see the others. They might be waiting for me."

"No." Vinyl says laying on top of his back.

Blitz smirks. "Then I'll take you along for the ride."

Vinyl smirks as he carries her around.

Blitz smiles as she wraps her hooves around him as Blitz walks into the ship and walks around until he finds Cheep walking their way with her head in her clipboard. Blitz smirks as he moves closer to her before taking Cheep and pushing her to the wall. "Hey sexy." He said holding her there.

"Hey." Cheep says before nuzzling him.

Blitz smirks as Vinyl leans her head around his and Blitz kisses Cheep to a slightly shocked Vinyl. "Wha…?" Vinyl tries to ask.

"Get off of the boss. He is not a beast of burden!" Cheep calls.

Vinyl frowns at her. "Who are you to tell me off?"

"Calm down you both." Blitz says.

They both growl as they stare each other down before Blitz puts his head between them. "Come on girls. I'll treat you both soon enough. But for now, I need to treat Cheep since I haven't dealt with her for a while." He said before turning to her. "Now what have you been doing?"

"Rescheduling everyone." Cheep says.

Blitz nods. "Good. Anything else I should know about?"

Cheep shakes her head. "No. Nothing else."

Blitz smiles. "Great. Now I have to speak to this new visitor we have. I have never met this griffon yet." He said walking away and waving at Cheep. "See you later Cheep."

Cheep waves back as Vinyl slightly glares at her from Blitz's back before they turn a corner and she sighs. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him, even though he was gone and walks away.

Blitz smacks her flank. "There, you were punished." Blitz says to Vinyl.

Vinyl sits up on his back. "Why are you hitting me?"

"For being a bad mare." Blitz says.

Vinyl frowns. "I wasn't a bad mare."

Blitz smirks. "You're the baddest mare around and I'm thinking of a proper punishment for you if you keep misbehaving."

"Oh? You think you can tame me?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at her. "I don't know. I'm starting to lean towards those bumps on my back."

Vinyl looks down to his back. "Bumps? Wait? Is this the whole tentacle thing the mares are talking about?"

Blitz shrugs. "If you want." He said before stopping in front of a door. "I need you to go Vinyl. I like to talk to this one alone."

"Oh you are such a bad stallion." Vinyl says getting off.

Blitz shakes his head. "No. Just friendly." He said before walking in to find a griffon sitting at a desk and a pile of books beside her while reading one. "I like those books you know? There are quite ancient in their own way."

Sunclaw looks behind her to see him. "Ah, you must be the commander of the ship."

Blitz nods as he sat down nearby in another chair. "Yes I am. Though I go by Blitzkrieg."

Sunclaw hums. "I see. So what exactly am I doing here? Your crew recruited me for some reason?"

Blitz nods. "Yeah. What can you do?"

Sunclaw looks back to the mess of books. "Well, I'm actually a surveyor as your second in commander so helped me with."

"I see. Well this will be a treat as we are going to Navarra." Blitz said.

Sunclaw looks slightly surprised. "Really, the fabled monster country?"

"That is the entire east." Blitz says.

Sunclaw giggles a bit before calming down. "So…what do you want to talk about…personally?"

Blitz sighs as he relaxes in his chair. "Well…what were you doing before my crew snatched you up?"

Sunclaw smiles. "Looking through the archives for anyplace interesting. Temples and all that. The only thing interesting is that old castle, Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Ah, would not recommend going alone now that monsters are appearing." Blitz says.

Sunclaw hums. "I heard. Almost like your appearance is forcing these monsters to come in and help do some jobs for you. Almost like you had a hoof in it."

"Don't be ridiculous. An investigation by the princesses has shown that these monsters have been in hibernation underground for centuries." Blitz says.

Sunclaw smiles a bit. "Yes, but why now? Why come out now?"

"When the spell that imprisoned Luna faltered, it released all that magic at once." Blitz says.

Sunclaw then smiles fully. "Ah, good. Then I won't have to worry about my family's honor being tarnished."

"You should have seen how many influential ponies tried to use that to get my raising power blunted only to look like fools." Blitz says.

Sunclaw giggles. "Oh Blitzkrieg. Maybe you will be fun to be with. Though how will you treat me?"

"How do you want me to?" Blitz asks.

Sunclaw leans in. "Well, respectfully and honoring my wishes as they may be. Treating me kind in public as I do have some image to uphold. And to at least listen to my piano playing no matter how bad some of it may be."

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "One, what type of family are you from and two, you play a piano?"

"I take pride in my work too." Sunclaw says.

Blitz smiles. "So what type of family?"

Sunclaw chuckles. "The kind that keeps the military business alive and working. Without us, those manufacturers would be clawing at the walls for anything to keep them alive and I do have a great dress for any sort of ballroom situation."

"So military. That suits me fine." Blitz says smirking.

Sunclaw nods. "Yes, my family is dead set on making sure we have control. Because if they go crazy, just pull a vulnerable string and they follow without question."

Blitz chuckles. "Not bad. Also, piano?"

Sunclaw sighs and looks down. "I know a few tunes. A few…war tunes. Sad ones at that."

"I see. So what is your family's opinion of what has happened to the griffon kingdom?" Blitz asks.

Sunclaw looks out the window above her desk. "A bit mad. They hate that the greed is taking over there and has led to that. I was looking for another suitable place for settlement, across oceanic lines too. Then they sent a letter saying it was hopeless and told me to go ahead and explore since I'm out here."

"And the fact that there is no real ruler or anyone in charge." Blitz says.

Sunclaw nods. "Yeah, it's all gone to shit."

"Well, I think it is time I go get the Idol of Boreas and crown myself king." Blitz half jokes.

Sunclaw chuckles. "Yeah, that won't happen. They like lineage for that."

"Well the last king didn't have one and technically, I am of royal descent." Blitz says.

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh, what's the family name?"

"Blitzkrieg Read von Navarra." Blitz says.

She stops. "What? What?" She asks almost shocked.

"I am the great grandson of the king of Navarra." Blitz says.

Sunclaw stares at him before smiling. "Wow, so you want to make me a part of your herd…strangely taking me? What is the point of that? Why not take a pony?"

"What? I'm not racist. I like all the races. Except for monsters, but mostly because they try and kill me." Blitz says.

Sunclaw giggles. "Nice. So you like females of different races?"

"Want to find out how much?" Blitz asks.

Sunclaw looks surprised and reels back in shock. "Um…what do you…mean…um…?"

"We have a bed." Blitz says.

Sunclaw starts to blush heavily. "Um…wow…I didn't…I…wow…I didn't expect you to…well…"

"First time?" Blitz asks.

Sunclaw gulps almost hiddenly. "Sort…of." She stammers.

"I can lead if you want." Blitz says rubbing against her.

Sunclaw chirps and jumps away a little. "I…I see. Um…sure."

Blitz smiles before kissing her softly.

Sunclaw chirps again as he kissed her before she started to fall into it and close her eyes and starts to kiss back as Blitz held onto her and wraps his hooves around her before she pulled back a little. "Um…isn't the chair a bit much?"

Blitz chuckles as he lifts her up in his hooves and she chirps in surprise and hangs onto him as he carries her to bed. "Yeah, we might destroy it and I would have to explain how to the insurance company."

Sunclaw tries to laugh before being placed on the bed as Blitz sits by her and starts to undress himself to the bare clothes. "So…um…what's next?"

"Enjoy." Blitz says before kissing her again and pushes her down to the bed as she squawked in surprise.

* * *

"Ohhhh." Sunclaw groan as she had her head on a table in the dining hall of the ship.

"Feel good?" Blitz asks.

"Better. It's feel better." Sunclaw said muffled before bringing her head up and propping it on her arms. "I don't know what magic you used, but I would take some more if I could."

"Oh no magic, but I can use it next time if you want?" Blitz asks.

Sunclaw smiles. "Yeah, I just can't believe I just mated with a pony and ending up in a relationship and herd with the slightly famous Blitzkrieg."

"Try with Mystogan." Blitz says.

Sunclaw goes a little wide eyed. "Well maybe that's why I never heard of you." She said offhandedly as she puts her head down again. "Got a piano?"

"Oh yes." Blitz says. 'And maybe I will experiment and see if my eye's power works on other species later.' Blitz thinks.

Sunclaw smiles as she gets up. "I heard what happened. I actually got a little tune for you and him."

"He isn't dead." Blitz says.

Sunclaw chuckles. "It isn't just for the dead. Piano?" She asks pointing.

Blitz leads her to a music room where Octavia and her ensemble were practicing.

Sunclaw raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a band already."

"It is an ensemble and they are only half of our entertainment division of the guild. A new branch we opened recently." Blitz says.

Sunclaw smiles as she looks them over. "Not bad and just what I need. Can I?" She asks holding out a claw to them.

Blitz nods and waves her off and she walks over to them as she starts talking. The whole ensemble looks back at Blitz before looking back at Sunclaw and they nod. Sunclaw smiles before moving to the piano and starts setting it up as the rest of them starts playing away.

 **(** **YouTube: /** **watch?v=x7xtGmuwVpc** **)**

"Maybe you should join the ensemble as a backup piano player." Blitz says.

Sunclaw smiles as she chuckles a bit. "Maybe, but I do have the tendency of being a surveyor."

"Well I will leave you to discuss that with Octavia." Blitz says.

Sunclaw nods as Octavia walks over and starts talking with her as Blitz walks out. "Not a bad song. Maybe I should have her play that for my funeral."

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asks.

Blitz turns around to see Applejack. "Oh, Jackie. Sorry, was thinking about the future for a bit. And my great granddad." He said looking down sadly at the last sentence.

Applejack holds him.

Blitz smiles as he leans his head on her. "Thanks Jackie. Want to head somewhere or do you have somewhere to be?"

"Right here, giving you emotional support." Applejack says.

Blitz chuckles. "Thanks. Now how about getting something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

"You are coming with me then." Applejack says.

Blitz goes wide eyed as Applejack lifts him onto her back. "Where are you taking your prey?" He asks propping his head on his hoof.

"Mess hall." Applejack says.

Blitz chuckles. "You going to cook your prey and serve him up on a silver platter?"

"I don't get it." Applejack says.

Blitz rolls his eyes as they enter the mess hall and everyone stares at them. "You're just…forget it. The joke is lost. And everyone else, back to mess halling or to work."

"You're strange sometimes, you know that?" Applejack asks.

Blitz chuckles as he gets off of her and sits down at a table. "Yeah, but that's why some of you like me for that. You like craziness on me. The amazing things I could do to spice up our lives."

Applejack looks at him.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "I can give you a great night." He said deadpan.

"Ohhhh." Applejack says.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, what do you want? Name and I can give it."

"You." Applejack says.

Blitz grins. "And how do you want me?"

"I want you blindfolded." Applejack says.

Blitz stops. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Applejack says.

Blitz sighs. "Okay, you asked and I will give it. Tonight?"

"Yes." Applejack says.

Blitz nods. "Alright, want to grab some food before we do?"

"No, I want it in the dark." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles. "Wow, want to go now?"

"The sun is up." Applejack says.

Blitz shakes his head. "Jeez. You girls aren't as fun as the others and a little too vague."

"And you're a bad stallion." Applejack says.

Blitz chuckles very knowingly. "Oh yeah. As the bad and type you want me to be."

"How did I fall for you again?" Applejack asks.

Blitz grins. "By my very sweet stallion charms. And of course my big…"

"Stop." Pinkie says with a censor sign.

Everyone heard a loud beep before stopping and looks to see Blitz pushing a black box out of the way of his mouth. "Pinkie."

"We have to censor somewhere." Pinkie says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "And not the fun and going another culture way when I took care of Kujenga." He said making the zebra blush as she sat a bit away with another crew group.

"What are you talkin about?" Applejack asks.

Blitz waves her off. "Best you don't know. You won't like it anyway. Not your style."

Applejack huffs. "Try me."

Blitz leans over to her ear. "Tentacles." He said before sitting down again.

Applejack just stared at him. "Really?"

Blitz nods and points to his back before smirking. "Kujenga likes it, but she's finding more who does too. As for you, you don't want to look me in the eyes because I'll hypnotize you, right?"

"Down boy." Applejack says before kissing him.

Blitz chuckles into the kiss as he pulls her into his lap and hugs her there before pulling back slightly. "Right here you naughty mare?" He asks smirking.

"No, now food." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles as he waves a hoof in the air. "And what do you want?"

"To the kitchen you." Applejack says.

Blitz sighs as he stares at her. "You going to move?"

Applejack pulls him into the kitchen with her.

Blitz sighs as he looks around. "What do you want?"

"What do you want?" Rainbow asks in a chef hat.

Blitz looks in surprise to her. "What the…?"

"Seems you have lured him." Pinkie says.

Blitz scratches his head. "Explanation?"

"I think you know what this is." Anna says.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "Girls, if you all do this, I think we might have to feed the crew in the end."

"We are." Twilight says leaning against him.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Okay. Cook away girls."

"Um…is this the right level of heat?" Fluttershy asks.

Blitz sweatdrops. "Okay, try and do your best." He said sitting on a bench nearby. "Let the cooking begin."

"I will be grading." Mary says beside him.

Blitz hums as he takes something out from a pocket and starts messing with it. "And I'll be the official taster."

"With me." Mary says.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, the omnipotent benefactor in my life."

Mary pets Blitz. "Anything for my baby."

Blitz smiles and hugs her. "Love you too mom. So what are we having today?"

"That is a surprise." Mary says.

Blitz grins. "Can't wait then."

"Did I say you mares can have a break?!" Mary calls.

Blitz laughs as all the mares went to work. "I love you mum."

"I know, I love me too." Mary says.

Blitz chuckles as he hears going into full automation. "So…how many times did they burn the place down?"

"Zero." Mary says.

Blitz nods. "Good. I don't want the big chiefs mad at me for that."

"I even got Audrey in here. You doing ok dear?" Mary asks.

"Fine." She calls back.

"Oh Audrey." Blitz says noticing her.

Audrey looks up from her pot. "Yeah?"

"You doing ok?" Blitz asks.

Audrey looks a bit confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just I didn't know you could cook." Blitz says.

Audrey shrugs. "Tell your mum that."

"I am just giving you lessons. These ones though are having the equivalent of a test sweetie." Mary says smiling at her.

Audrey looks to rest and sees them really working at it. "Oh."

"You are such a good addition to my boy's herd." Mary says as Blitz pets Audrey.

Blitz leans in to Audrey. "And quite a sexy one in bed." He whispered.

Audrey smiles and bumps him with her flank discreetly.

Blitz chuckles as he leans to her pot. "What's the lesson for you?"

"Being taught how to cook a carp." Audrey says.

Blitz smiles. "And how's that going?"

Audrey sighs. "More or less good. At least I can finally feed you in the end."

"Oh, can I feed you myself?" Blitz whispers.

Audrey smiles. "You can if you want. But I have to learn this first."

"Ok, I will leave you to it engineer." Blitz says.

Audrey blushes. "Thanks." She said before going back to cooking.

Blitz walks behind each mare as they cook, not disturbing them as they cook. "How long has it been since you started teaching them?" He asks Mary.

"Twilight years, the rest, a few months." Mary says.

Blitz nods. "Expected since you started with her a long time ago. At least we still have those memories." Blitz says before smirking as he saw Mary walk up behind Twilight without her noticing.

Twilight hums as she looks closely at the cookbook. "Stir for one minute." She said to herself as she stirs the pot with her magic and has a timer down to the exact one minute.

"Then let your stallion take you from behind while it cooks for ten minutes." Mary whispers into her ear.

Twilight eeps and blushes heavily as her magic faltered. "Mary." She harshly whispered.

"You still need more training." Mary says.

Twilight fumes before going back to cooking.

"Oh mum." Blitz says shaking his head.

Mary chuckles. "Just giving you some ideas when you retire."

Blitz shakes his head as Mary keeps instructing Audrey.

Blitz sighs as he keeps looking over the food they were making and even stealthy pulling their tails making them yelp before he quickly moves and chuckles to himself.

"Oh, he is so getting it later." Applejack says.

"Mmh hmm." They all agreed as Blitz just grins and moves behind Anna before leaning on her back.

"So, what have you got cooking?" He asks casually.

"That is a surprise." Anna says booping his nose with her hoof.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Oh and here I was thinking of trying you out."

"Bad stallion." Anna says playfully hitting him with a newspaper.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, maybe let the whole thing simmer and bend you over and you know what happens next."

"Down son." Mary says tapping him with a metal ladle.

Blitz shakes his head as he gets off of Anna. "Okay, okay. I'll calm down. But that doesn't mean I'm not satisfied."

Mary smiles. "You'll be satisfied when these girls feed you. You kinda need some fresh food instead of that stock one." She said tapping his stomach with the ladle.

"Ok, ok, mum." Blitz says going back to the bench.

All the mares sigh as they watch his flank move to which Blitz chuckles and gives a flex.

Mary clears her throat and every single one went back to cooking as Mary shakes her head. "I have my work cut out for me."

"You think?" Blitz asks smirking.

Mary sighs. "Okay Blitz, while we wait. Who are you going to do the most while they cook?" She asks smirking.

"I guess I should work on my paperwo…" Blitz stops as Cheep comes in with papers.

Cheep hums as she drops some papers on the table near him. "Budget and stock papers." She said before leaning close to his ear. "Sorry I'm late, but I'm going to make it my own way." She said before walking to a station.

"It's ok, you had work to do." Mary says.

Cheep smiles as she starts to cook. "Thank you." She said to which some of the mares glare.

"Now girls. I want no fighting and hating on this family." Blitz said.

"Especially in my kitchen." Mary says making all the mare shiver from the tone.

Blitz sighs as he looks to them all cooking away. "So how much longer?"

"It takes time to make something good." Mary says.

Blitz shakes his head. "Well, I'm sleeping. Wake me when done." He said closing his eyes.

"Do your paperwork." Mary says.

Blitz groans as he goes to the papers. "The bane of my existence."

"And that is why I am only a trainer not a commander." Mary says.

Blitz just waves a hoof at her menacingly.

"That was your mistake my baby." Mary says smirking.

Blitz huffs as he kept working on the papers.

* * *

"They did good at lunch, don't you think mum?" Blitz asks.

Mary sips up some soup before smacking her lips. "Needs more work."

"But they still feed the entire ship and you should talk to Sunclaw, she is going." Blitz says.

Mary quickly got up and rushes over before ambushing and stopping her as Blitz looks on and keeps eating. "At least I can worry less about them." Blitz says as Mary inspects Sunclaw in detail and takes notes.

Sunclaw tilts her head. "Um…can I help you?"

"I am Mary Read." Mary says.

Sunclaw raises an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"And I will be inspecting you and teaching you to be a good wife for my son." Mary whispers into her ear.

Sunclaw stops and stares at her. "You're…you're…"

"His mother." Mary says.

Sunclaw's beak drops and she froze. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I slept with him and his mother is on the ship! I'm dead!'

"Now you will be joining us so I can teach you how to cook some of his favorite things to eat." Mary says.

Sunclaw gulps as she reluctantly follows Mary to the kitchen.

"She took that well." Blitz says watching Sunclaw.

"Excuse me, Blitz?" Cheep asks behind him.

Blitz picks her up and holds her.

Cheep pushes her hooves together as she drops a plate of something. "I know it isn't much. But I tried my best. And if anything happens, I'm sorry."

"Eat with me." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Cheep tries to keep her moaning quiet. "It's…it's for you."

"And as your mate, I want to enjoy it with you my changeling." Blitz whispers and pets her, making her smile.

Cheep sighs. "Okay." She said leaning on him.

"Open wide for me." Blitz says holding a fork full.

Cheep giggles and opens her mouth. "Ahh." Blitz feeds her the fork full. Cheep hums as she starts eating. "I make great things. But this is me. You need to try." She said with her mouth full.

Blitz smiles before taking a bite and leans into her neck.

Cheep sighs as she watches him enjoy the meal. "Well?"

"It is interesting, but good considering it wasn't for our species." Blitz says before feeding her so more.

Cheep nods as she chews. "I'm sorry."

"No, you did a great job." Blitz says smiling as he keeps feeding her and Cheep loved every moment of it.

Cheep chitters as she leans against him. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to apologize for." Blitz says petting her.

Cheep sniffs a bit. "Not yet." She whispered.

"I wasn't going to mate with you yet my little changeling." Blitz whisper to her.

Cheep blushes. "I know."

"Now who is a sweet and cute mare?" Blitz asks.

Cheep smirks. "Not me. I'm a little bug."

"Nope, you're still my mare." Blitz whispers to her.

Cheep sighs. "Your mare."

"My mate." Blitz whispers.

Cheep smiles and nuzzles him. "Thank you for being with me."

"No, thank you." Blitz says.

Cheep giggles and keeps nuzzling him. "My king."

"Oh, you are so getting it." Blitz teasingly whispers before getting up as the meal was finished and takes her to his room.

Cheep sighs as she just stayed laid across his back.

"You may drop that." Blitz says casting the seal and closing the blinds.

Cheep sighs as she changes back into her regular form and stretches.

"Now my changeling, time for me to give you special attention." Blitz says rubbing her inner thigh of her left hind leg.

Cheep chitters and pushes. "A…attention?"

"Yeah. Time for us to have another go. Are you ready for me to take you?" Blitz whispers into her ear as he was on her back.

Cheep looks back at in slight shock. "Um…yeah."

Blitz nuzzles her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Cheep wiggles out from under him and steps a bit away. "It's not important. Let's try the bed." She said walking to it.

"Tell me." Blitz says rubbing her flank.

Cheep shakes her head. "No, it's really nothing."

"Tell me." Blitz says going down it.

Cheep looks to him. "It's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh? How about now? Don't you want to tell me?" Blitz asks rubbing her clit's lips now.

Cheep eeps and jumps a little. "I don't." She said almost angrily.

Blitz removes his sunglasses without her noticing. "Can you say that to my face?" Blitz asks.

Cheep turns around and looks at him. "I can't…I can't…" She shakes her head as she blinks a few times.

"Cheep, I love you, please tell me." Blitz asks.

Cheep gulps as she stares at him. "They want me to search for more information. I have to give."

"Who?" Blitz asks petting her.

"We." She said simply.

"The hive tracked you down?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods.

"But you cut all connection to it, correct?" Blitz asks.

"Link there." Cheep said getting closer.

"Alright, so what do they want?" Blitz asks.

"Everything." Cheep said stroking his face now.

"Alright. Cheep, you won't remember this conversation and you will act for this session like you are not under my control." Blitz says.

Cheep nods as she leans in. "Okay." Cheep says and soon she blinks several times.

"You ready to play Cheep?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods and pushes her hooves together. "Yeah, can we take the bed?"

"You are." Blitz says as she was surprised Blitz is looking her in the eyes and he lightly pushes her onto her back.

Cheep blinks. "Me what…?"

"I figured out a little command that lets you retain control." Blitz says rubbing her stomach.

Cheep tilts her head at him. "So…?"

"Now you can look me in the eye and play with me." Blitz says unsheathing himself before her.

Cheep goes a little wide eyed before sitting up and moving to him. "Okay, um…just this." She said moving to the side of the bed and turning around and showing herself.

"How do you want it you naughty mare?" Blitz says.

Cheep blushes bright green and lights up her horn before closing the windows slightly and only allowing a little light through. "Rough. I do have tough skin." She said facing forward and waits.

She waited and waited, but didn't feel anything and was about to look back before she felt him push into her and cries out in surprise as she felt her forelegs being held and then felt the thrusting.

Blitz smiles as he leans down and kept holding her. "Well?" He asks as he kept thrusting.

Cheep moans as she tries to look at him, but her view kept being moved as Blitz nuzzles her neck and nibbles it from time to time. Cheep keeps trying to look at him, but with his grip on her and his non-stop nuzzling, she couldn't move her head to even look at one part of him.

"Cheep, say something." Blitz whispers in her ear.

"More." Cheep faintly whispered and Blitz obliges and starts picking up speed and makes Cheep moan even more and finally Blitz lets her head go and she turns to look at him and he kisses her full on.

"Looks like somepony has a little of a broodmother in her." Blitz says.

Cheep gulps and now starts biting his neck and nipping at him as she tries to hang on, but Blitz kept hold of her forelegs as he pushes her into the bed hard as he leans down on her.

Cheep moans into neck as she moves up to his ear. "More." She harshly whispered.

"Some mare seems to need to punished." Blitz says grabbing a hidden paddle with his magic without her noticing.

Cheep keeps trying to move her forelegs before feeling a hard smack on her flank and screeches. "Wha…?" Another hard smack shuts her up and makes her screech again. Blitz smirks as she soon starts to moan in pleasure from it.

Cheep waited for another strike, but didn't feel anything and looks to see Blitz holding the paddle to her flank and then brings it down on her and makes her moan out as she tries to wiggle away him, but his thrusting and still holding her forelegs wasn't allowing her anymore movement anywhere.

Blitz chuckles a bit as Cheep squirms in pleasure and soon was stiffening up as she kept moaning and screeching. "Fini…"

Blitz smiles and leans down to her ear. "Where?" He whispered.

Cheep tries to look at him and only turns her head at him. "Ins…" Another moan of pleasure stops her.

Blitz nods as he now kept paddling her, making her screech and moan and kept a tight grip on her forelegs as she withered around in pleasure before stiffening up and moaning out loud as Blitz sighs in relief as he finally stops thrusting.

"Now…how was tha…oh." Blitz stops as he sees Cheep out cold.

Blitz sighs as he puts the paddle away and puts Cheep under the covers and goes to join her and wraps a leg around her. "Sweet dreams Cheep." He whispered in her ear and she chitters in her sleep.

* * *

"How are you Jackie?" Blitz asks as he looks to her in his room.

Applejack sighs. "Fine really. Just need some apple fritters in this place."

"Really hungry after I just did, you?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shrugs. "Full. Had a meal too. And what do you mean, after what you just did?"

"Oh, I could give you a round and a meal." Blitz jokes.

Applejack smirks. "Nah, just not needed. Now why not letting us just relax?"

"Oh, want me just to keep rutting you then?" Blitz jokingly asks.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Let's just relax."

"That is relaxing for you as you are in pleasure." Blitz says.

Applejack just throws a nearby pillow and hits him.

"I didn't hear a no." Blitz says.

Applejack huffs before just staring at the ceiling. "How did you like my cooking?"

"It was good my little apple." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Well I do have to cook for ma family once in a while."

"So Jackie, you love the thought of being with your foalhood friend?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, feels so nice to with those that you actually had fun with back in the day."

"And now we have a ship." Blitz says.

Applejack chuckles. "Remember when you wanted to play pirates and I was your second in command?"

"And you pulled a coup." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack grins. "Yep, by tying you up and then proceed to make you do whatever I say."

"Now look who is on top, but I still don't get adding the blindfold." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles gently. "Because of those gosh darn eyes."

"So Rainbow hasn't told you?" Blitz asks.

Applejack hums. "Told what?"

"I found a way around the hypnotism." Blitz says.

Applejack looks up. "What's that?"

"I just say I want you to be in control and act as if you are not hypnotized for the session." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Really now, so what are you going to do with me?"

"Applejack, you will act like you aren't under my control and will be out of my control when we leave the room." Blitz says looking her in the eyes.

Applejack tilted her head at him. "What now?"

"Now what do you think of me now?" Blitz asks.

Applejack grins. "Handsome, strong, very good on his hooves and able to really give a buck to just about everything."

"And the two things you could never see without falling under a spell?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles. "Your great smile and those eyes of yours."

"So great it's no wonder they cast a spell on others?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, almost like you are a hypnotist."

"Without even trying." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack chuckles. "Yep, all natural."

Blitz smiles. "I hoped of seeing you again Applejack. Playing together like the old days, but this got in the way."

"We still play just adult fun." Applejack says.

Blitz grins. "Yeah, a really good one. Though it still needs more tricks and time."

"Oh, I can think of a few." Applejack says pulling his head into her lap.

Blitz sighs as he starts to relax there and looks up at her as she starts petting his mane. "Why did I fall in love with you?"

"I think you know the answer." Applejack says posing on the bed like a play mare.

Blitz grins and whistles. "Hello hot mare on this month's cover. You have anything to really show yourself off, a dress or something?"

"Only for you." Applejack says.

Blitz laughs before moving her around. "There, sexier." He said looking her over.

"Oh?" Applejack asks getting her lasso out.

Blitz nods and moves the lasso around till she was in position. "Better."

"You're getting better." Applejack says trying to free herself from her own lasso.

Blitz sighs as he sat down nearby and looks at her. "Maybe I should have you like this."

"Go ahead, if you think you can handle another round with me." Applejack says challenging.

Blitz grins even more. "And if I got that dress Granny Smith got for you and put it on you?"

"No, that is her wedding dress and will be mine." Applejack says.

Blitz leans forward. "I mean the other dress, the one you tried to hide when you 'accidentally' walked into a certain store."

"Huh?" Applejack asks.

Blitz chuckles. "You didn't think I had some eyes around here in Ponyville? I was told you went into a back alley store. A very fun store."

"Oh, that place." Applejack says alarmed.

Blitz nods. "What did you get?" He asks.

"An outfit." Applejack says.

Blitz nods and sighs. "Okay Applejack. That's enough." He said getting up and untying her. "How about we just lay here for a bit?"

Applejack pulls him into a kiss and holds him on the bed. Blitz smiles into the kiss and wraps his hooves around her before trying to pull back, but Applejack pull him back into the kiss before breaking it on her own. "You need more muscle."

"I'll never beat you in a match in raw physical strength Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "I meant working out that one particular spot." She said sitting on his lap.

"And you, like most of the mares, need to train to take it." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack chuckled before looking him over. "What are you willing to do to us?"

"Help train you of course." Blitz says making her laugh.

Applejack pokes his chest. "If anypony is learnin this kind of things, it's you."

"Oh, like how you and Rainbow can barely last one round?" Blitz asks.

Applejack frowns. "I did last longer than you and her."

"Yeah, you came right before I did." Blitz says.

Applejack still held a frown. "No I didn't."

Blitz smirks and pokes her and makes her shiver slightly. "You did by that reaction." Blitz says making Applejack frown. "Maybe I should ask Twi to research this and give you some tips." Blitz says.

Applejack crosses her forelegs. "No you're not."

"Ok my Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Yeah, we're still crazy."

"So I have to go. So can you let me go?" Blitz says.

Applejack smirks and leans down to him. "Only if you do one thing for me."

"That is?" Blitz asks.

Applejack grins. "A bit wet kiss."

"Done." Blitz says initiating it.

Applejack chuckles into the kiss as she hangs onto him before pulling back. "Oh, not bad. Still needs work." She said getting off of him.

"Oh when did you turn into a mare that is never satisfied?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smirks. "I said still needs work."

"Yeah, you do." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack chuckles. "I think you need to go."

"Oh I see. Going to practice." Blitz jokes before leaving.

"Get straight A's." Applejack said pulling the covers around her.

* * *

"So meet you in the changing room later right?" Blitz asks Spitfire as she stretches.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah. Just need to play dress up."

"Oh?" Blitz asks as she starts stretching her foreleg.

Spitfire chuckles. "Yeah, got to dress up for any event needed and I need to play dress up because of you."

"So I heard you got your new uniforms that were magically modified." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins. "Yeah, heard they made them to prevent them from being stolen. I'm sure you know the fan base."

"Yeah, I'm interested in the charm and curse they used for this." Blitz says helping her by holding her forelegs as she keeps stretching.

Spitfire chuckles. "Checking me out?" She asks stretching a bit farther with his help.

"Did that a long time ago." Blitz says as he hears her back pop.

Spitfire sighs in relief. "That's better. Come on though, don't you want to touch me at least?"

"Oh I have." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire wiggles her flank. "So why won't you?"

"Because you have a schedule to keep. So when I see you in the changing room alone, that is when you want me to take you?" Blitz asks.

"Yeah and I want to make a bet with you." Spitfire says smirking.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If you can't make me call out for the entire first round, you have to do something for me." Spitfire says.

"Oh, interesting. And if I win?" Blitz says.

"Then I will do anything you say for one week. Even if it is asking me to marry you." Spitfire says.

Blitz chuckles and grins. "Oh yeah, this will be fun. You done?" He asks feeling around her flank.

"No, but now it is time for the wing stretches." Spitfire says.

"Ok, oh and talking counts." Blitz says before kissing her.

Spitfire giggles into the kiss and hugs him before pushing him away a bit. "Okay, last one until I get the suit on and no using those eyes that is cheating. Now wings." She said letting the wings go free.

"I will leave you to it." Blitz says getting up and leaves the deck for the interior.

Spitfire chuckles as he leaves and spies on his flank before heading for the locker rooms and hears the shower running and peeks in to find Soarin in there. "Don't take too long." She calls out and heads for her locker.

"Yes ma'am!" She heard and finds her locker and opens it to find nothing hanging there and gets confused.

"What? Where is it?" She asks looking around her locker and then looks around. "What the heck?"

"Something wrong captain?" Blaze asks in her new uniform.

Spitfire looks to her. "You seen my uniform?"

"Didn't get your new one?" Fleetfoot asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "That's why I'm confused. You two haven't seen it have you?"

"They must have forgot it." Misty Fly says putting on her goggles.

Spitfire hums. "Ah well. I'll see the armory and tailor. Maybe they would have it there. I'll meet the rest of you outside." She said closing her locker and heading out.

"Got it. Should we call the guys in their dressing room and tell them to hurry up and stop making out?" High Winds asks.

"You wish that is what they were doing." Fleetfoot says.

High Winds chuckles. "Yeah. It's so hot seeing them on each other." She said shivering.

"You and your perverted mind." Blaze says.

High Winds keeps pervertly chuckling as they head out.

* * *

"What kept you Soarin?" Fire Streak asks as the other stallion members head out.

Soarin groans. "I had to clean myself still thinking about the commander's mother."

"Dude, let that go please." Fire Streak says weirded out.

Soarin shivers in fear. "Dude, I said she was hot and she is like pushing fifty."

"She looks thirty to me." Wave Chill says.

Soarin glares to him before the door shuts behind them, leaving him alone. He sighs and puts his towel away and goes to his uniform and looks it over before starting to put it on. "Dang it Blitzkrieg. Why didn't you tell us about her? I mean, sure she's hot…dang it!" He yells as he keeps putting on the uniform. "I hate this place sometimes. This new uniform though, I wonder if it will affect my flying anyway?" He wondered out loud to himself as he zips up the uniform.

Soarin sighs as he moves a bit in the suit and tests it out before feeling a tingle. "Oh crap. Don't tell me I have to…" He gets confused as he couldn't hear himself say another word and tries to move a hoof to his mouth and couldn't move anything as he just stood there. 'What the buck?!'

Soarin was getting worried, recalling the meeting about these and the curse placed in them to prevent theft. 'Please don't tell me that I got somepony else by mistake. Well, at least it is comfortable. Thank you form fitting charm. I wonder what else it got.' Soarin thinks.

He hears hoofsteps and smiles in his mind. 'Yes, a savior.' He thinks before seeing Blitz coming around a corner. 'Hey man! Get me out!'

Blitz walks past the door as Soarin sees him reading something before he felt a shiver run through his body.

'What is…why does my body feel lighter?' He asks himself before feeling pain in several areas.

His eyes turn to the mirror of the changing room and sees his reflection. 'No.' He whispered as he saw Spitfire standing there. All of the features and body shape coming in as the last one finished as Blitz looks over and smiles.

"Hey sexy." He said walking over.

'Oh no.' Soarin thinks eyes widened.

Blitz chuckles as he looks Soarin over. "Not bad. Very hot and sexy too. How's the comforting part?"

Soarin wanted yell out, but even open his or rather now her mouth.

Blitz grins. "Ah, the game is on. Okay. Game on." He said stripping out of his clothes.

'What is he doing?' Soarin thinks eyes widening more to his shock.

Blitz sighs as he gets out of his last clothes and shakes himself before looking himself over. "You think it would be hotter if I had my own uniform and we went at it?" He asks leaning in and sniffing her.

Soarin was now screaming in her head as he feels Blitz stroking her flank.

Blitz chuckles as he keeps stroking and leans upward a bit as he unsheathed himself. "You really want to win this, don't you?"

'What is he talking about?' Soarin asks.

Blitz sighs as he stays leaning upward. "Okay, let's see, make you talk and I win. You don't when we finish round one and you win. But I'm sure we'll enjoy this all the same." Soarin hears along with some slapping sounds from him. "Still need a better zipper on the uniform. Remind me and yourself once we finish." He said as Soarin felt him pull down the zipper.

'Oh my Celestia, this is happening.' Soarin thinks.

Blitz sighs as he mounts Soarin and he screams in his head. 'Move stallion! Move!' He yells in his head.

Blitz leans forward and leans close to Soarin's head. "You know, I kinda want a semi-public run. Never thought it would be like this." He whispered as he pushes gently into Soarin. "Wow, real tight."

Soarin didn't know how to react to this as Blitz says, "But last thing I want is for the newspapers getting a picture of this." Blitz says sealing the room and uses his magic to close the blinds on the window on the door.

Soarin yells out in his head as Blitz finally pushes in all the way. 'Take it out! Take it out, please! I don't want this!' Soarin yells in his head as he kept trying to look around and yell out to Blitz as he sighs and grinds against Soarin.

Blitz chuckles as he nuzzles Soarin. "Strange. You are definitely tougher in the flank, but you are almost giving a new feeling than last time." He said kissing and licking Soarin's neck.

Soarin goes wide eyed a bit. 'I have to find a way to tell I'm not Spitfire! But how?!'

"Have you been working out Spitfire?" Blitz says reaching into the uniform and starts messing with her nipples.

Soarin moans in his head, but mentally shakes his head. "No! No, this is Spitfire's body! I can't be…feeling this…go…no!' He tries to yell as Blitz groans in her ear as he kept grinding against her.

"Oh, so how many times should I come before the round is over?" Blitz asks.

Soarin stops and goes wide eyed. 'What?'

"So one to three, you pick." Blitz says trying to get her to trip up and talk.

Soarin screams like a mare in his mind. 'None! None! Get that thing out of me!'

After a minute of silence and no movement, Blitz talks again. "Aw, hoped to get you with that one." Blitz says.

Soarin kept trying to struggle to no avail. 'Why me? Why now even?! I like mares! Okay, hot mare. Hot mare!' He thinks picturing Mary immediately. 'Ahhhhhhhhh!' He screams like a mare in his mind. 'Uhhhh…uhh…Fleetfoot! Yes, Fleetfoot!' Soarin tries to think before feeling his thrusting pushing her forward a bit. 'Oh shit. Lost it. Spitfire, yeah, Spitfire.' Soarin thinks, but pictures Spitfire mounted by Blitz.

Blitz grunts in her ear as he wraps a hoof around her neck and stomach. "Dang it Spits. You are committed to this. You really want to boss me around, don't you?" He grunts in her ear before Soarin starts feeling weird.

'What is this feeling?' Soarin asks as Blitz kisses her neck.

Blitz licks all the way up to her ear. "Come on Spits. Moan, grunt, anything." He whispered as Soarin starts shaking in his mind from the feeling. "How about a new way that makes most of the mares scream?" Blitz asks getting a grip on her.

Soarin groans in his mind. 'Shit. What is this? Oh crap, it's too close!' He yells out in his mind before Blitz lifts Soarin up and impaled her further as he hangs onto her as Soarin shivers and comes into him. 'This feels…this feels…' Soarin thinks as her mind goes blank.

"Oh, some mare came first." Blitz says. "Round one lasts till I come three times then?" He asks putting his hooves under her hindlegs and lifts her up before bringing her back down each time.

'Oh Celestia.' Soarin thinks as she starts to process again.

Blitz breathes heavily in her ear. "Not bad a feel. Must be feeling good inside the suit because I can feel the outside and it's silky smooth. Though I miss when it sticks to you because it looks like you went almost twenty rounds with me." He whispers as he drops her hard.

Soarin yelps in her mind. 'Please Blitz. Stop.' She thinks as she tries to look at him and Blitz sees her eyes move to his.

Blitz smiles and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry. After this round, maybe we'll try something fun and more adventurous. I did see some of those Playcolt magazines. Some of the positions you were in. Jealous they were in the swimsuit shoot too, but I can come up with something."

Soarin blinks. 'Playcolt of Spitfire? Wait…oh shit…the locker room scene with stallions standing over her?! Shit!'

Blitz licks her cheek. "Come on Spits. Make a sound, anyone of them and I'll treat you right and give you a whole lot of pleasure."

Soarin groans in her mind. 'Sound? Maybe he will stop and realize something is wrong, but how?'

Blitz grinds against her for another minute before stopping. "You ready Spits, because the first of three is about to happen." Blitz says in her ear softly.

Soarin goes wide eyed. 'No! No! No!' She thinks as Blitz leans back a bit and lifts her up before finally letting go and dropping her completely with only his body as a support. "Well?"

'Oh my Celestia…Blitz came inside of me.' Soarin thought wanting to feel disgusted, but to his shock didn't, with eyes half lidded as she felt so much pleasure.

Blitz sighs as he lifts her up and pulls out of her as a pool forms under them before setting her down on the bench and makes sure she's still sitting up. "Okay, how do you want to play this? Like the issue or our own twist?"

Soarin was thinking of how to communicate with Blitz without being able to move or speak as Blitz started petting her stomach.

Blitz smiles as he looks down at her. "Okay. We'll do the issue and place our own way later next time." He said grabbing her hindlegs and pulls hers to the edge before pushing himself inside her again. "Ahh. That's still feels good." He said pushing all the way in and grinds himself against her as he leans down to her.

Soarin blinks as Blitz smiles again. "Too lost from last time Spits?" He asks as Soarin realizes the way.

Blitz groans as he starts to thrust even faster than from before. "Come on Spits. We got a while alone and it's so warm and good for both of us. Say something. So which do you want? You want to do anal or your second pair of lips this time?" Blitz asks withdrawing himself.

Soarin stares up at him as he strokes himself slowly. "Anal or second?" Soarin keeps staring before blinking twice.

"Oh Spits, are you telling me you want the second set?" Blitz asks smirking.

Soarin cheers mentally in his head as she realizes she found a way before thinking about what he said and blinks a few times.

"Oh, my mistake. You want your flank done." Blitz says before picking her up and takes her to a nearby table.

'Wait? What's going on?' Soarin asks herself as she kept looking downward and at his flank and sometimes his waving cock and balls.

Blitz then sets her front half on the table. "Bent over a table for this time." Blitz says before he mounted her flank.

'Shit! No!' Soarin yells in her head as she felt herself being jerked forward as Blitz kept thrusting hard into her and pulls at her mane slightly. "Come on Spits." Blitz says as he pounds her flank.

Soarin moans in her head. 'No Blitz, please…don't stop!' She stops as she realized what she just thought. 'I can't be serious.'

"Oh man, you have such control Spits." Blitz says messing with her nipples again.

Soarin blinks a lot of times in the hopes he sees it before doesn't from his angle as he now slaps her flank. 'Please stop.'

"I wonder which you like better out of your two holes on your lower body?" Blitz asks.

Soarin slowly stops blinking as he leans forward more and starts pressing into her and pushing her against the table. 'I have to wait. But when can I…I can't believe I have to do this.' She thought as she had to wait for the third part of the round as she comes twice.

Blitz grunts in her ear as he started to go even faster and even make slapping sounds every time. "Geez Spits. You sure are tight here too." Blitz says before filling her flank.

Blitz sighs before pulling out and puts her over his back as he heads for the shower. "Okay, last one and I think we can get clean at the same time."

'Wait, he is taking me to the shower. If he takes this thing off of me, maybe I will be able to move and talk…and I can really participate.' Soarin thinks. 'Wait, what did I just think?!'

Blitz sighs as he starts up a shower and lets the water wash over themselves. "Okay, just one last spot." He said putting her down and has her kneel before him as he stands. "So…care to open up?" He asks as he shows himself to her.

Soarin stares up at him and blinks twice. Blitz gets confused. "No?"

Soarin blinks once.

'Is it yes or no?' Blitz thinks trying to figure out the meaning. "Oh, still playing silent for our bet huh?" Blitz says before kissing her to Soarin's shock.

Blitz keeps pushing her forward as she hits the wall and Blitz pulls back and grins. "Yeah, this will be fun for the last one." He said leaning upward and putting himself close to her face.

Soarin blinks and keeps staring at his cock as it twitches and gains a hazy mind. 'Why do I…why do I want this now?' Soarin asks herself as it pokes her lips before pushing slightly inside and she came.

Blitz sighs in relief as places a hoof on her head and pushes her down more. "Not bad and cumming from just that alone? How long have you been wanting me?" He asks as the water starts running down him and onto her. "Now, this might be a bit rough. Blame my time training." He said before starting to thrust hard into her mouth as Soarin goes a little wide eyed and looks up to him.

Blitz caresses her head softly and starts moving her head back and forth. He then grabs her head with both hooves as Soarin looks up to him and blinks and closes her eyes for a bit before opening them. Blitz stares at her and shrugs and then starts moving her head on him all the way down and sometimes grinds her on his crotch. "Spits, this is the last round. Congregations if you win. I guess I'll be…oh that's warm…your butler for a bit, but don't make me wear a maid outfit." He said as Soarin frantically blinks at him as she felt him throbbing.

Blitz smiles and slowly starts making long hard movements and finally makes her move to him all the way inside before grinding himself against her muzzle as she strains to open her mouth wider before Blitz groans in relief and Soarin felt him empty into her. "Not bad. You won." Blitz said looking down at her.

Soarin looks weakly up at him as she still felt him emptying into her before he starts pulling out and then pops out of her mouth and sprays a bit onto her face and some into her uniform. "Shoot. Care to clean me off once I got this off?" He asks moving the head part of the suit off of her.

Soarin keeps looking up at her as Blitz shakes his head at her as he starts taking off the rest of the uniform. "Come on Spits. The game is over and you won. You can talk now."

"Keep going." Soarin says his voice even sounding like Spitfire.

Blitz smiles as he flips her over onto her back and moves close to her head. "Really? More than ever? You want me to reduce you to good old tender meat?" He teases

"I want you to come in me again." Soarin says not even thinking about what she was thinking.

Blitz nods and takes hold of her flank and lifts it up until she was bent over and only her marehood was over her head and she had a good view of it. "Okay." Blitz said before plunging inside of her and Soarin moans in pleasure as he started to thrust hard.

"Man, these second set of lips are really tight and hunkering down on me." Blitz says as he stays still now and making her wait as she waits for him to continue.

Blitz looks down to her and grins before pushing harder inside and reaches the end. "Look at that. Still got some more to go." He said as she sees a few inches out of her before Blitz pulls back and thrusts back into her and almost wraps his hooves around her flank. "Who's mare are you?" Blitz asks holding her in place.

Soarin blinks and moans out loud. "Yours." She almost whispered.

Blitz grins. "What was that my mare?"

Soarin gulps down some of the juices falling down into her mouth. "You."

"And now." Blitz says looking her in the eyes without his sunglasses.

Soarin stares at him and blinks a few times as she goes limp and being held up by Blitz himself.

"Now I think it is time we had a little more fun." Blitz says and the next thing Soarin knew, she awoke on Blitz's bed.

Soarin groans and sits up and looks around before looking at herself and sees that her coat was still yellow. 'No.' She thinks before catching sight of a mirror. She looks on it and sees herself as still Spitfire, but wearing her officer's uniform, but much more risqué as she wore some light stockings and some black panties and bra.

"Oh somepony is awake." Blitz says.

Soarin was still looking herself over as she also some white stains around her legs and the shirt. "Yeah, you wanted a round in that and I gave two. Hoped you like it." Blitz said walking over as Soarin found herself unable to move away. "Now let's see you walk sexy for me." Blitz says sitting on the bed as Soarin felt the compulsion to do as he said.

Soarin slowly turns to him and slowly walks around him with a bit more strut in her hips.

"Sasha your hips more Spitfire." Blitz says.

Soarin gives a bit more drop and rise in her hips as she keeps walking around in front of him as starts to turn away from him when she felt herself be paddled.

Soarin wanted to cry out in pain but found she couldn't. "Oh Spitfire, so much progress." Blitz says petting her flank.

Soarin sniffs and tries to look back at him with a look of want in her eyes. "Please." She whispered.

"Come, sit in my lap." Blitz says.

Soarin slowly backs up and slowly sits down on his lap as Blitz wraps his hooves around her and pulls her close. "Please." She whispered again.

"Shh…you get to start making calls tomorrow, but for now, you are mine and look Spits, what is that?" Blitz asks motioning to a milking machine.

Soarin goes wide eyed and almost squirms in his grip. "Please."

"Oh so eager." Blitz says pushing her bra down off her nipples and starts connecting each one to the machine.

Soarin moans and looks to it before Blitz readies to turn it on and she moans louder and scratches her hooves on the ground.

"Man Spits, you must have really been looking forward to being milked again." Blitz says.

'Spitfire likes this?' Soarin thinks as she feels heat rising in her nether regions.

Blitz sighs as he wraps his hooves around her and hugs her while nuzzling and kissing the back of neck. "Ready?" Blitz asks as the milk tank starts filling up.

Soarin moans frustrated as she looks to him. "Ready?"

Blitz then takes the, what looks to be, a medical mask attached to the tank and puts it on Soarin. Before Soarin could question this she started tasting a liquid. 'What is th…MILK!?'

Blitz smiles and keeps nuzzling and kissing her neck as Soarin started to drink from keeping her mouth from overflowing. "I can't believe this machine came in handy. I should really look to that shop around here again. Maybe they have something else you or the other mares can use."

'Why does this taste so good?' Soarin thinks as it was the only thing she could think of.

Blitz sighs as he now just held her and rocks her back and forth as she kept drinking away. "I hope I made you happy Spits. I was worried you wouldn't like most of the things we did. Especially the dominant positions in the locker room. But then again, they are your fetishes, even this."

Soarin was only drinking away as she lifts her head up to drink even more as Blitz chuckles. "Geez Spits. You sure are thirsty." Blitz says as the timer sounds and it stops milking Soarin, but still keeps feeding her, her own milk.

Blitz pets her mane as he keeps watching until the tank starts to run out and Soarin now leans forward for more as it ran out for more.

"Such a good mare and now you are mine." Blitz says as he removes the mask and leans her back and removes the milkers before he grabs one with his teeth and starts grinding it in between them, making Soarin moan out in ecstasy.

Blitz grins and pulls slightly and makes her squeal in pleasure as she tries to reach for his head before let's go and keeps holding her. "Happy?" He asks stroking her face.

Soarin tried to say something before Blitz showed her his stallionhood in front of her face.

Soarin smiles as she leans forward and Blitz slowly pushed forward and she happily licks away at it and sucks at it as Blitz puts his hoof on her head and pets.

"Such a good captain. Now next time, we will get Fleetfoot involved." Blitz says to her.

Soarin was barely listening as she kept sucking away at him like a lollipop. Blitz chuckles as he pulls out and lifts her up and walks her to the bed and places her on it as he lets her head hang from the edge. "Now you get to really taste me." He said moving up and letting himself enter her mouth again and leans down to her nipples and starts latching onto one and sucks at it as he rubs at another.

Soarin moans onto his member as he starts to thrust into her mouth as she felt him give her some attention and she reaches out to grabs him before she felt her hooves being grabbed and then spread out and held there. "Sorry, but it's better if you don't touch for this one." Blitz warns as he started to pick up speed and Soarin squeals in pleasure as she felt him go deeper than usual and make a bulge on her throat every time he went deep into her and his ball sack hitting her nose and making her smell his musk and making her mind glaze over.

Blitz groans and finally leans up as she felt her struggling go away and stare at her as he saw the bugle disappear and reappear as he places a hoof on her jaw and holds her down as he picks up speed. "Yes." His hissed as Soarin moans loudly before Blitz gives a few hard thrusts before stopping and starts filling her as he pulls out and then starts rubbing himself as he paints her face and body. "Great job my mare." Blitz said looking at her stained body as he still strokes himself as he kept cumming.

Soarin moans as she felt the warm cum being painted on her and her hooves being released and starts rubbing the cum into her coat and moans as he starts shaking his member onto her and slaps her with it before using her coat and clothes to clean himself off. "There. Happy?" He asks as he lets himself become flaccid again.

Soarin just moans and keeps rubbing the cum into her coat.

"You are such a bad mare. You know you have to wash that out." Blitz says confused by Spitfire's actions.

Soarin moans. "I don't care."

"Spitfire, you feeling ok?" Blitz asks.

Soarin hums and tries to look at him.

"Spitfire, where did we first meet?" Blitz asks.

Soarin tilts her head at him. "First?"

"Yes, where did we first meet?" Blitz asks as Soarin realizes he is suspicious that she isn't Spitfire.

Soarin finally sits up a bit as she started to panic. 'Oh crap. I can't tell if this a good thing or a bad thing.'

"You're not Spitfire, are you?" Blitz asks as a door opens and in walks Spitfire in a wonderbolt uniform looking like she just got done working out.

They all look over and sees Spitfire staring at them. "Please don't tell me you had a mare dress up as me and play with her?" Spitfire asks almost angry.

"Wait Spits…then who is this?" Blitz asks wide eyed and alarmed.

The Spitfire at the door walks over and looks her twin over.

"What is going on Spits?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire hums. "Where did you find her?"

"The changing room. She didn't talk so I assumed it was you already starting the game." Blitz says.

Spitfire looks curiously to him. "What was she wearing?"

"The uniform you're wearing." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "I talked to the tailor to get another one. She said that there is the security charm. I'm sure you know."

"Then who is she, a changeling?" Blitz asks.

Soarin whimpers as she tries to hide. 'Crap. I'm so dead.'

"I doubt that or she would have attacked when I walked in or tried to get rid of me beforehand." Spitfire says.

Soarin gulps. 'Please be distracted right now.'

"So who are you?" Spitfire asks looking right at Soarin.

Soarin just whimpers.

"Blitz, leave us please." Spitfire says.

Blitz looks confused and goes to leave. "Okay, don't kill her though."

"I will take your advice under consideration." Spitfire says smacking his flank playfully as he passed.

Blitz chuckles. "I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall. Sorry for the confusion. Forgive me?"

"We will postpone our bet and you have to work for it later." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs in relief as he closes the door behind him.

"So who are you really?" Spitfire asks turning her gaze back on Soarin.

Soarin shuffles her hooves. "Um…well…"

Spitfire starts to glare, telling Soarin she best hurry and answer or experience her wrath and seeing as she just slept with her stallion, it would be worse than usual.

Soarin gulps and looks to her, but whimpers and looks away from the glare. "Soarin." She said quickly and quietly.

Spitfire had to catch herself before she fell, not expecting that answer. "What?"

Soarin squeaks. "Soarin." She said high pitched.

"That is hard to believe." Spitfire says looking her over again still seeing an exact copy of herself.

Soarin eeps. "I think I got your suit."

"Huh?" Spitfire asks.

Soarin gulps. "I got your suit."

Spitfire walked over and opens the door. "Blitz!" Spitfire yells down the hall.

Blitz leans around a corner. "Yes?"

"Go get my new uniform and examine the enchantments." Spitfire instructs.

Blitz salutes and runs off to where the uniform was.

"Now we wait." Spitfire says.

Soarin sighs and brings her head down.

About forty minutes later, Blitz returned to see both cleaned up and wearing nothing as they play cards.

Blitz sighs as he throws the suit between them and catches their attention. "It locked her up unless the real owner wears it. It also has the form fitting charm also change the body it was meant to be worn as. So basically, whoever this is, changed into you."

"Blitz, you did a 63'd pony then." Spitfire says.

Blitz scratches his head. "But whoever it was changed into you. How is that 63'd?"

"This is or was Soarin." Spitfire says only to have Blitz faint. "So tell me, how was it?" Spitfire asks picking a card.

Blitz lifts a hoof up. "Hot and very willing and able to really let out some of my frustration on him."

"Her and was talking to Soarin here." Spitfire says.

Soarin blushes heavily. "Um…yeah…same and really liked it."

"Oh?" Spitfire asks.

"We did what we normally do." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "I see now. So what we would normally do, you did all of it?"

"No, I did position twelve, rutting her flank while bending her over a table and then she gave me a blowjob in the shower." Blitz says.

Soarin blushes even more as Spitfire grins. "Anything else?"

"Well when she woke up I…um…you already know that she was milked, don't you?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Where did you get that thing anyway?"

Blitz smiles. "Shop in the city we're going to. I got a plan for that now."

"Oh, so now you know my secret fetish now huh?" Spitfire asks Soarin who gulps.

Soarin nervously nods. "Yes ma'am."

"And?" Spitfire asks.

"What fetish?" Soarin asks sweating.

"Smart." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs as he sits up. "Okay, I'll get the princesses and Twi on this. Sorry about the confusion Soarin. Now if you'll excuse me. We're going to be hitting the city soon and I have the ceremony tomorrow and I would like to strike a deal before that."

"Um…" Soarin starts.

"Stay here." Blitz said walking out.

"You want to stay a mare?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz stops and looks at her. "You have a choice."

"Well…" Soarin says.

"You loved the ride Blitzy gave you too much, didn't you?" Spitfire asks.

Soarin looks sheepish. "Eh…" She tries to say by showing how big it was with her hooves.

"Yep." Spitfire sys.

Blitz sighs. "We need to change her so she can be a female Soarin and not Spitfire."

"Oh what, can't handle two of me?" Soarin asks just how Spitfire would have said it.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, I could. I just want to keep this quiet as news might go out that I fucked you, a stallion and it won't matter what you are at the moment. Still a stallion in their eyes."

"Well you didn't. You did a mare." Spitfire says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "And if they figure out it was Soarin?"

"Nope, because it was Spitfire as she used a decoy for the drill." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Okay then. Spitfire, can you help train her to be a mare?"

"I think you already did that." Spitfire jokes.

Blitz chuckles and walks out. "Later girls."

"Now let's see. Soarin, head of the stallion branch. Not anymore." Spitfire says looking at some documents.

Soarin looks a bit shocked. "Wh…wait."

"Let's see, I think I could use a left hoof mare as Fleetfoot is my right hoof mare." Spitfire says.

Soarin looks surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, since only stallions can command stallions." Spitfire says.

Soarin blushes. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Well I could call Blitz back in here to please you till you think so." Spitfire says. Soarin blushes as she went on. "Yeah, just you being taken while I work on the papers right here and you would love every second of it and maybe I would keep you satisfied from the front now and then."

"We switch?" Soarin asks.

Spitfire shakes her head. "No, you would be taking it all from behind. Imagine, him being you and mounted, pushing you into the bed and making you drool. How good it is."

"I don't have to imagine that, it happened." Soarin says.

Spitfire smirks. "See, now let's get your paperwork done and over with. I like to go flying again soon."

"With those wing boners?" Soarin asks smirking.

Spitfire eeps.

* * *

"So before we go further. Rainbow, the wonderbolts wanted me to introduce you to your new biggest fan." Blitz says.

Rainbow gasps. "I have a fan here?"

"Yeah, apparently and they want me to show you to the fan in…what was the room again?" Blitz asks taking out a paper. "Ah, level five, room six five three." Blitz says.

Blitz hums and looks to a new machine he got to talk over long distances. "Five, six, five, three pwaahahahahahaha." Blitz laughs as he read the letters on it.

"What is so funny?" Rainbow asks excited.

"You…have to figure it out now come on." Blitz says in between his laughter before pushing her out the door.

Blitz keeps snickering as Rainbow was scowling at the big fan that was blowing air into face. "Have fun with your new fan Rainbow." Blitz calls and gets a yell in response. "Ok, to clarify, I only figured out the wonderbolts joke before we came here." Blitz says snickering.

Rainbow could only yell out in frustration again.

"Oh come here." Blitz says hugging her.

Rainbow grumbles as the others snicker into their hooves.

"Hey Rainbow, did the slackers give your new training fan we got you?" Fleetfoot asks sticking her head in.

Rainbow only growls and just destroys the fan and tries to smash everything on it.

"Huh?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz sighs. "They joked her out."

Fleetfoot hisses. "Rough. Maybe we should be careful as that might happen to us." She said seeing the state of the now nonfunctional fan.

Blitz nods. "Yeah. Most of the mares in my group don't take that much shit from anypony. Now then, it's time for us to head down and see the city. We still got time before the meeting. And I think Rainbow and the others can use the fresh air."

Fleetfoot nods and looks to Rainbow standing atop a furniture pile. "Want to head out?" She asks carefully.

"Please!" Rainbow yells and huffs as she walks past them.

Blitz keeps chuckling, but a glare from Rainbow made him shut his mouth. "Oh Rainbow." He said wrapping a hoof around her.

Rainbow throws his hoof off. "Never pull something like that again."

Blitz smirks. "Guess I can't give that gift then."

Rainbow glares at him. "What stupid gift?"

Blitz just grins.

* * *

"Seriously?" Rainbow asks shocked.

"He can't be." Luna said.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, he's not that crazy."

Blitz chuckles as he stands before a sex shop with all the mares in tow. "I am. Brought the whole place and moving the shop right now to the ship. Figure it might be good to have the crew let off some steam once in a while and we have access to many more fun along the way. Besides, need more equipment for some of you." He said as some stallions were transporting boxes and crates into a cart nearby. "We can pick out what you girls want later when we get back. Right now, it's time to head to the palace."

"Spitfire, you caused this." Fleetfoot says looking to her captain.

Spitfire tries to look innocent. "No I didn't."

Fleetfoot taps her hoof. "You and your fetishes."

Spitfire laughs nervously as she was happy this store was in the restricted section of the ship.

Blitz chuckles. "Trust me girls. You're going to love this store and I am giving them business too. I'm thinking of making a local market when we land the ship. And this one is going into the seedy sector."

"Maybe a gift shop for when you hold tours like you did in Cloudsdale and Rainbow, how did you like that gift the team got you?" Spitfire asks smirking.

Rainbow growls.

"Oh now, now Rainbow, it could be a tradition in the Wonderbolts." Blitz says petting her.

Rainbow huffs as she crosses her hooves.

Blitz smiles and kisses her cheek making her slightly smile.

"Oh who is my rainbow?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow sighs. "Me."

"That you are." Blitz says scratching her wing gently.

Rainbow sighs in relief and leans to him.

Spitfire clears her throat.

"Forget you." Rainbow said happily as Blitz keeps scratching her wings.

"Be nice Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow huffs as she leans in more. "It's because of her I've been humiliated."

"Oh lighten up potential." Spitfire says.

Rainbow stops and looks to her. "What?"

"You heard me." Spitfire says.

Rainbow grins as Blitz gets a box from a mare that was holding a few boxes. "Thank you fee." She said walking away with everypony else carrying the inventory.

"Feel better?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods eagerly. "Yeah, when can I train with you guys?"

"Use the fan to train first." Spitfire says before walking away.

Rainbow stares at her before chuckling nervously. "Right, train with the fan."

"Come with me Rainbow." Blitz says dragging her along.

Rainbow blinks as she was dragged away. "Is this legal?" She asks passing Twilight.

* * *

"There, it is fixed." Blitz says.

Rainbow just stared. "How did you do that?"

"I know a thing or two about engineering and I called Audrey." Blitz says.

"You're welcome by the way." Audrey said walking out with her tools clinking against each other on her bags.

"I will." Blitz says pulling her into a hug.

Audrey giggles. "Well I'm going to go back to work. Have fun Blitzy." She said letting her tail wave under his chin as she walks away.

"So what do you think about engineers now Rainbow?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Still lame."

"Rainbow, duck." Blitz says.

Rainbow gets confused. "Duck?"

A whooshing sound can be heard and then a cling as a wrench hits Rainbow in the head. "She's all yours." Audrey calls.

"Warned you." Blitz says setting her head in his lap.

Rainbow groans as she nuzzles his lap.

"Now what do you say?" Blitz asks.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper as he felt a small bump on her head.

"Hold still." Blitz says before applying healing magic.

Rainbow sighs in relief as she looks up to him. "I really love you Blitz."

"I know. I'm that awesome." Blitz says imitating her.

Rainbow groans. "You need your own catchphrase."

"Why? I got you." Blitz says.

Rainbow chuckles. "Try one."

"I just did." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "Nice try."

"What? It's to the point and completely true." Blitz says rubbing her stomach.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Still, you would be better with your own catchphrase."

"Not a chance. That is your thing as well as being adorable." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow chuckles once. "You're a boring stallion." She said smirking.

"Oh and you are cute teleporting a bow into her hair." Blitz said chuckling.

Rainbow looks confused. "I didn't teleport."

"I know, but now you have a new accessory." Blitz says smirking look at her new blue bow.

Rainbow frowns and takes out the bow. "What?! Who the heck…Blitz?" She asks menacingly.

Blitz laughs as he still let her rest in his lap.

Rainbow sighs. "I love you Blitzy."

"You ok enough to stand?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods and slowly gets up with him. "Yeah." She said looking around and moving her head.

"Good girl." Blitz says standing beside her.

Rainbow stretches a bit. "So…when can I train with this head bump?"

"You should at least rest for the night." Blitz says.

Rainbow groans. "Okay." She said trying to walk out to the door.

Blitz walks over and pick her up and lays her on his back.

Rainbow groans as she nuzzles into his coat. "Blitz." She whispered.

"Yes?" Blitz asks wrapping their tails together.

Rainbow smiles and wraps her hooves around him. "Don't leave." She said still whispering.

"Who said I was leaving?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow hums and then snores as she started to sleep away.

"Oh so adorable." Blitz says taking her to his room.

Rainbow mumbles in her sleep as she almost snuggles into his clothing as a blanket.

Blitz takes her off his back and sets her on the bed and starts to strip.

Rainbow mumbles as she wraps the covers around her. "Cider." She said in her sleep.

"Who's a pretty pony?" Blitz asks smirking.

Rainbow squirms around in her sleep. "Cider." She cheers in her sleep.

Blitz smirks getting into bed with her and hugs her. "For the after party of your wedding?"

Rainbow hums as she snuggles into him.

"You are wearing a beautiful wedding dress." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "My wedding."

"And the one you married is…Rarity." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow chuckles. "Come here you prissy pony." She said reaching out.

"Then to your horror, everything is bright pink and very fluffy and even your wings are lined with bows and other decorations and all your hard earned muscles are now gone." Blitz says.

Rainbow screams as she wakes up and screams the most girlish scream of her life before stopping and glaring at Blitz who was laughing. "Dumbass." She said hitting him with a pillow.

"Oh come here Rainbow." Blitz says holding her now.

Rainbow frowns and pouts as she was held. "Don't you dare do that." She said as she kept poking him.

"Rainbow, look where we are." Blitz says in a sing song tone.

Rainbow looks around and blushes heavily. "You planning on fucking me to sleep now?" She asks trying to push him away.

"No, but I think I can cuddle with the strong capable flyer." Blitz says holding her.

Rainbow blushes harder and keeps pushing him away till she realized that it was futile. "I hate you."

"And I love you completely." Blitz says.

Rainbow growls. "Let me go."

"Nope." Blitz says before kissing her nose.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Let me go." She said poking his head.

"No, you are my mare and I will hold you to make sure you don't get hit in the head again tonight." Blitz says covering them up.

Rainbow huffs and just turns away and pouts.

"I really do love you." Blitz says still holding her.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Let me go."

"Never again." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs as Blitz just brings her in closer. "Do you love me?"

"I do." Blitz says rubbing her stomach with a hoof.

Rainbow smiles a bit. "Good. Because you still need to prove it."

"You're still too hurt my Rainbow." Blitz says.

Rainbow giggles. "I know. Let's just sleep for now."

"You turn around and wrap us in your wings and I will." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs and turns around and wraps her wings around them. "Never let go?"

"Same to you. Now sleep and dream of the day we wed." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Rainbow smiles and snuggles into his chest. "Goodnight Blitzy."

"Good night Dashie." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins as she hugs him tightly.

"Love you." Blitz whispers.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Spitfire asks Soarin.

"Um?" Soarin asks.

"Come on, wear the lingerie." Spitfire says.

Soarin frowns a bit. "I don't think he will like this."

"Oh, is that why he did you in it last time?" Spitfire asks.

Soarin blushes heavily. "Shut up."

"You sucked him off. Now put it on. That is an order from your captain." Spitfire says.

Soarin growls before starting to put on the clothes as Spitfire smirks. "Yeah, he would definitely want to take you right then and there." Spitfire says dressing in the same outfit.

"Why do you have multiple copies?" Soarin asks.

Spitfire chuckles. "To let Blitz have his fun and in case one gets messed up or damaged."

"Ok, that second one is valid." Soarin says.

Spitfire grins. "Yeah, especially with Blitz doing you and the way he finishes."

"In which end?" Soarin asks regretting and wondering why she said that.

Spitfire giggles pervertly. "Both and the extra part."

"I have a feeling I should start stocking headache medicine with you around." Soarin says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Oh just enjoy you got somepony to help you with that fire in you at times. You do kinda need it at times."

"I have a feeling the best way to shut you up is with that milker." Soarin says.

Spitfire friend. "At least I'm not the one who took it everywhere and treated the end like a shower."

"Well at least I don't offer myself like a sex crazed bimbo." Soarin says.

Spitfire huffs. "I'm getting rid of his stress and he needs one who can really let him go all out. Unfortunately, some of the mares are not ready for that."

"And some take too much pleasure in it." Soarin says.

Spitfire shrugs. "There's that. They do hog him at times. But hey, we enter a herd and we have to follow those unspoken rules."

Soarin raises an eyebrow. "You just want him more, don't you?"

Spitfire grins. "And to see him really let loose. I mean, the only mare who he really went all out on is Kujenga and she isn't letting others in that much."

"What do you mean?" Soarin asks.

"Well how are you with the thought of tentacles?" Spitfire asks.

Soarin raises an eyebrow and rubs the back of her head. "Well…back when I was a stallion I always did wonder on what it be like with those from me. Never thought about them on me though."

"More like in you." Spitfire says making her pale.

Soarin shakes her head. "You mean he would…how many?"

Spitfire hums. "Ten."

Soarin stares at her. "I got to think about that."

"Whoa, you actually are considering it." Spitfire says shocked.

Soarin shrugs. "Might be fun."

"Whoa, you are far more perverted than I am." Spitfire says.

Soarin nervously smiles.

"Oh the rest of the team is going to hear about this." Spitfire says.

Soarin glares at her. "Don't you dare."

"Oh I dare." Spitfire whispers before opening the door to Blitz's room.

Soarin growls. "I'm warning you."

"Oh, looks like we have company." Spitfire whispers seeing two forms in the faint light from the door.

Soarin huffs as she gets up and goes to her. "Close that door now."

"Nope, we are still getting into that bed." Spitfire says pushing her into the room and closes the door behind them.

Soarin pokes her chest. "Let me go. Now."

"Shush, you will wake him." Spitfire says pushing her to the bed.

Soarin growls silently as Spitfire places her on the bed and they can see Blitz snoring quietly. "He is kind of cute when he's sleeping." Spitfire said.

"But…" Soarin tried to start, but Spitfire put a hoof on her lips.

Blitz mumbles as he turns in his sleep.

"Now do your duty and snuggle into him." Spitfire instructs.

Soarin grumbled as she moves into Blitz's hooves and tries to hug him. "Happy?" She whispered to her.

"Yes." Spitfire says and hugs her back.

Soarin keeps mumbling before Blitz wraps his hooves around her in his sleep. "Nice flank my mare." He mumbled.

Soarin is completely silent to where it was hard to tell if she was breathing.

Blitz chuckles as he runs his hooves over her. "Not bad. Almost good enough to match Kujenga."

"And now he has two of them." Spitfire whispers into Soarin's ear.

Blitz keeps chuckling. "Oh be quiet and let me enjoy this." He said opening his eyes.

"Are you awake?" Soarin asks.

Blitz nods. "Yeah and you two look sexy in those things."

"How can you see? It's pitch black…" Soarin stops seeing his eyes in the dark.

Blitz smiles. "You forget I know many spells, right?"

Soarin didn't respond, falling under the spell of his eyes.

"Well that settles it. My eyes have no effect on a male." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles as she kept looking away. "So you said something about Soarin here being as good as Kujenga. Those that mean she qualifies under that fetish?"

"Oh, I will send her to Kujenga to talk then." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins. "You know she was thinking of trying it. She always did wonder what it would be like."

"At this rate, she will be broken from pleasure." Blitz says.

Spitfire smirks. "Like how she's moaning every time you hit her flank?" She asks as she hears some slapping.

"That isn't me." Blitz says.

Spitfire gets confused. "Then who is getting slapped?"

Blitz look to the other side and sees Rainbow's hoof hanging over the edge. "That is Rainbow hitting the bed." Blitz says.

Rainbow brings her head up. "Hey!"

"Shh. Go back to sleep love." Blitz says petting her head.

Rainbow grumbles as she went back to sleep.

"See?" Blitz asks before turning his attention back to Soarin. "Sleep."

Soarin immediately snores as she sleeps away.

"You best get some sleep too Spitfire." Blitz says reaching to her.

Spitfire sighs. "Do you like our underwear that much?"

"I adore them captain." Blitz says as she reaches and grabs his hoof with her own.

Spitfire smiles and lets him run his hoof over her flank. "Sexy right?"

"Burning hot." Blitz jokes.

Spitfire chuckles. "Oh, how about this?" She asks putting his hoof under her underwear.

"Nope Spits, sleep time." Blitz says smiling.

Spitfire smirks. "Okay then. I guess you don't want to feel me up."

"I am barely reaching you so I can't really." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs and moves closer to him and snuggles up to them.

"Feel better holding my head?" Blitz asks as she had to lay above him to get to him.

Spitfire hums. "I just love feeling your touch."

"Night my Spitfire." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "I love you Blitzy."

"And I showed you how much I love you already." Blitz says smirking.

Spitfire chuckles. "We still do have our bet."

"Yeah and you have to endure till I come three times." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins. "And I will win."

"We shall see." Blitz says smirking to her.

Spitfire sighs and closes her eyes. "Night."

"Night Burning Love." Blitz says.

* * *

"To all hands, we are nearing land. The coast has come into view." Blitz says over the intercom.

Anna smiles as she sees the land. "So how do you feel about seeing this place again?"

"About time." Blitz says.

Anna giggles. "So what's the first thing?"

"To the capital." Blitz reminds.

Anna nods. "Who do you want to bring?"

"This will be a family visit so only me and mom will be allowed." Blitz says.

Anna sighs. "Okay. We'll find the businesses we used last time here you talked too. We'll see about getting them into the market."

"No selling the ship." Blitz says.

Anna grins. "Don't worry. We are just getting the venders."

"Good." Blitz says.

Anna keeps grinning. "And I'll see a buyer about the ship."

"Do you want me to tie you up again?" Daring asks walking up.

Anna chuckles. "Only if Blitz takes me all day."

"Hey, I want a turn." Daring says.

"What was that?" Blitz asks leaning towards her.

Daring stops. "Nothing." She said quickly and looks away.

"Oh, my professor wants some love." Blitz says.

Daring backs away. "Back off."

"She's cute when caught. Like a little foal with their hoof in the sweet jar." Anna says.

Daring shakes her head. "Nuh huh. I'm not going to be used right now."

"She is pretty cute." Blitz says.

Anna giggles pervertly. "Oh yeah, makes me want to bite into that sweet neck and whisk her away and show her true pleasure."

"Anna, you don't drink blood, so stop trying to scare her." Blitz says.

Anna grins. "Oh just let me have my moments."

"I do…when I finish in you." Blitz whispers the last half into her ear.

Anna goes a little wide eyed at him. "And what about before?"

"You gotta earn that." Blitz says.

Anna huffs. "Yet I did with you."

"Because you earnt it." Blitz says booping her nose.

Anna smiles. "You better get going. You're losing time as it goes one."

"We aren't even in Navarra Anna, the cute little bat." Blitz teases.

Anna licks her lips. "How much am I cute?"

Daring smirks as she puts a bow on her head. "That cute." Blitz says.

Anna smirks as she flicks her ear at the bow. "Even cuter?" She asks leaning against Blitz.

"Oh, aiming for a little Anna?" Blitz asks.

Anna giggles. "Let's get married and have fun then."

"Wait, your clan doesn't have marriage." Blitz says.

Anna grins. "Yeah, we don't. We do it by you know what."

"Speaking of your clan, would you like to go see them as it has been years." Blitz says.

Anna hums as she runs a hoof across his chest. "How about you come over as well?"

"Only if they don't worship me." Blitz says.

Anna giggles. "I'll tell them, but you need to be all over me during our time there. Ready to be sent to bed as well."

"Yeah and your father, the chief, should be informed of the little development that happened after I killed the monster and you came with me." Blitz says.

Anna hums. "I'll try. But he might be begging you to get a foal."

"Like take more of the clan with me this time?" Blitz asks.

Anna smiles. "Might be more fun."

"I could see having entire teams of bat ponies." Blitz says.

"Um…Blitzy, I think we found something down here." Audrey's voice comes from the speaker.

Blitz taps both of their noses and walks off. "On my way!" He calls out.

* * *

Blitz walks down the corridor with temporary lights lighting his way. "Guys?" He asks down the hall.

Audrey's head appears around a corner. "You're not going to believe this thing." She said pulling her head back.

"What?" Blitz asks.

He walks around and finds her staring at a large what he could only guess was some sort of vehicle. "We just found it under all the rubble." Audrey said as the crew still was clearing debris away.

"Any ideas?" Blitz asks.

Audrey shrugs. "No idea. You need to help us find the central area or do you have any idea?"

"Search with me Audrey." Blitz says.

Audrey nods as they head in and start to explore. "What do you think?" She asks looking around.

"A vehicle of some sort, maybe even a weapon." Blitz says as they go into the still dark area.

Audrey hums as she looks over the metal. "Looks tough. Maybe an airship?"

"I doubt that right now. The design didn't look like aviation was in mind." Blitz says as they shone their light source into the dark of the corridor.

Audrey looks down the corridor with him. "See something good?"

"Hum." Blitz says before they keep walking.

Audrey looks to him. "Maybe we'll find something for the ground? I heard they found treads like construction machines."

"Maybe it is a land based vehicle." Blitz says before they come to a very secure looking door on the corridor wall.

Audrey tilts her head. "Any ideas?"

"Any chance you have a bobby pin? I'll try and pick the lock." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles and fishes around her mane before pulling out one. "Ever since Milo started banging the last motor."

"Handier than just holding your mane, right?" Blitz says starting to try and pick the lock.

Audrey chuckles. "You like my mane down or like this?" She asks holding her mane up.

"I like it either way because it is a part of you." Blitz says.

Audrey blushes. "Especially the flank?"

"We will play with it later Audrey." Blitz says.

Audrey giggles before hearing a click. "You got it?"

"Maybe." Blitz says trying the door.

Audrey leans in and smiles as it slowly opens before they hear a bang and it stops. "Probably blocked. Move over." She said ready to push on the door.

"Strong, aren't you?" Blitz asks smirking.

Audrey grins. "Only one way to find out." She said as he leans on the door and they both push before it slowly creaks open loudly and they both yell out as they fell through and land on top of one another. "Blitz?" Audrey pipes up in the dark room.

"Hold on." Blitz says bringing the light source up.

Audrey looks back to him. "You're touching my flank and I don't mean your hooves."

"Well let me see so I can get up." Blitz says.

"Ow, that's my tail. You got it tangled."

"And that's my throat your hoof is pressing on." Blitz says.

Audrey groans before rolling off of him. "If this was a night, I wouldn't be complaining."

"Same." Blitz says as they both finally managed to get up.

Audrey sighs as she brushes herself off and looks to the door and finds a shelf blocking it that was now toppled over. "Huh, all metal shelf like a city one." She said before looking around the semi-round room. "Wow. This place looks advanced." She said looking at the dead objects.

"Well it was a flagship." Blitz says seeing papers on the floor.

Audrey hums as she looks at the objects. "Strange. It looks like it is just a few years old. Think this place was like a coffin in this state?" She asks tapping a few objects.

"Must have been made to last like the rest of the ship." Blitz says grabbing all the papers on the floor with his magic.

Audrey hums as she keeps looking around at what looks like heavily dusted windows before seeing a box on the wall and goes over and pried it open from being rusted and it slammed opened to find just a single weird looking metal key. "Found something. Maybe important."

"One moment." Blitz says reading through the papers. "Today is a sad day as this is my final entree. The emperor has decreed the Raven is to be abandoned along with everything war proposed that can't be used for anything else. We also just finished the prototype of the first next generation of war machines. The Mobile Factory, an experimental, amphibious mobile factory. Equipped with battleship class weaponry and armor." Blitz reads.

Audrey looks surprised. "Say again."

"It will remain in hanger eighty-two, never to see the light of day or even the battlefield." Blitz finishes reading the paper. "I am glad Daring taught me to read this language."

Audrey looks around again. "So what are we going to do?"

"I think that thing you found is the Mobile Factory key described in this paper." Blitz says looking at her key.

Audrey sighs as she looks carefully at it. "Want to give it a shot at least?"

"I could see the use of a mobile factory, don't you?" Blitz asks.

Audrey holds it up. "So yes?"

"Think you can repair it and make it functional?" Blitz asks leaning against her.

Audrey hums. "It'll cost you." She said leaning back.

"How about a month long down payment?" Blitz asks.

Audrey giggles. "Oh and I need a few bonuses as well."

"Done." Blitz says rubbing her flank.

Audrey moans. "Want to give me my down payment and bonus now?"

"Not here. You never know what is lurking in the dark." Blitz says suspicious.

Audrey sighs. "Fine."

"We had to clear monsters out of the Raven to get to work on it. That is why you have several guards watching over all of you as you search." Blitz says.

Audrey hums as she keeps nuzzling him. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, I will tell the guards to move the perimeter up to here and have Daring look through the room for us in case we missed something." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "We're going to have to head back sometime."

"Let's go and you excited about the Mobile Factory?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods as they start walking out. "Yeah, would be cool to use this thing."

"Yeah." Smiling as he watched her flank.

Audrey chuckles and shakes her flank more. "So what's the bonus going to be?"

"You can choose." Blitz says following.

Audrey hums. "I may need to speak to somepony first."

"No audience love, only you and me." Blitz says.

Audrey giggles. "Don't worry. It will be us in a dark room and I'll be at your leisure."

"Will you be unconscious from the pleasure?" Blitz teases.

Audrey nods. "Maybe, if you do what I ask."

"Oh, getting adventurous aren't we?" Blitz asks.

Audrey ehs as she tilts her head around. "Well you used me three ways. Now it's time to have more fun."

"So how are your parents Audrey?" Blitz asks.

Audrey sighs. "Well, after your funding they are living the life now. At least they can finally live without trouble."

"And your dad a little jealous you get to work on the Raven?" Blitz asks.

Audrey giggles. "Yeah. Too jealous and begging me to let him take my place."

Blitz chuckles. "Maybe I should open up a bigger engineering branch for the Ravens and have him head of it to tide him over." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles. "Yeah, maybe you should with this thing now."

"I mean contracting out to the cities like Canterlot or your home town, Manehattan." Blitz says.

Audrey shrugs. "As long as we can get help in some areas where we get shortages of employees."

"So your mom tell you not to have a little Audrey anytime soon?" Blitz asks.

Audrey blushes. "Well…"

"Tell me." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "Not yet." She said bringing her head down.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't have fun." Blitz says.

Audrey chuckles. "Yeah, just have to sterilize yourself and you can pop right back up."

"No need for that. I just have to avoid doing that and besides, I got this to play with." Blitz says touching her flank.

Audrey grins and shakes her flank at him. "You're a horney stallion."

"And you are my mare." Blitz says now hugging her.

Audrey sighs as she puts her head under his head. "Care to show me?"

"Not in the dark corridor Audrey, but how about joining me for lunch on the deck as we will be expecting the Navarran air force not more than an hour after we enter their airspace." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "Better go enjoy time now. Shall we?"

"Yes. Oh and you mind dressing in a nice dress?" Blitz asks

Audrey hums as she taps her chin. "Sure. I think I got something."

"I look forward to seeing it." Blitz says before kissing her.

Audrey moans as she hangs onto him and kisses back as Blitz chuckles before he pulls away. "You need a bit of practice." He said booping her nose with his.

"You keep helping me practice." Audrey says.

Blitz grins. "And this." He said tapping her flank.

"You treat me to a good dinner and you may play with it tonight." Audrey says.

Blitz nods. "Though, who is getting the food tonight?"

"You are. After all, you are the stallion." Audrey says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "I thought the mares were the ones?"

"Nope, the stallion provides." Audrey says.

"Ah, that is how your family is huh?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods. "Yeah. My dad was always like that."

"Ok, I'll go get the letter from the king and you go get changed." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles and kisses his cheek. "Okay. See you later Blitzy." She said walking away.

"See you soon." Blitz says.

* * *

Blitz sat in a chair at a table waiting for Audrey. "Okay, don't know if it looks good." Audrey said walking up in a blue dress with a big sun hat.

"You kidding? You look great." Blitz says smiling as she got in her chair across from him at the table.

Audrey smiles as she adjusts her hat. "So what's the food today?"

"A Navarran style." Blitz says.

Audrey looks to the closed platter. "Oh. And what is it?"

Blitz opened them, showing many Navaran styled tortilla and rice dishes.

Audrey ohs. "Wow. Not bad cooking. Though you burned one." She said pointing to a scorched part. "Do I need to get your mother?"

"Actually, my mum did make these. I am mostly rubbish when it comes to Navaran cuisine." Blitz adds blushing.

Audrey giggles. "All right. Let's eat." She said groaning one and taking a bite.

"What do you think?" Blitz asks.

Audrey hums. "Needs a bit more veggies and less cooked."

"Yeah, it is definitely mine and our worst cooking." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "You'll learn."

"Also that means you don't have to take as much abuse for cooking over this." Blitz says.

Audrey sighs. "I still have to learn."

"You will my lovely mare." Blitz says.

Audrey blushes. "At least you're still like the Blitz I know."

"Oh and you are such a good mare." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "Let's have a bit of fun before we get meet up with the flight team."

"Yeah, though the wonderbolts are a little unhappy they can't freely fly anymore." Blitz says.

Audrey shrugs. "Their loss."

"Yeah, but it can't be helped now that we are in Navarra." Blitz says.

Audrey looks to the view. "So what are we going to do first?"

"Head to the capital." Blitz says.

Audrey hums as she keeps watching. "And who are you going to take?"

"Can only take me mum to meet the king. Sorry, family only and we aren't officially hitched just yet." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "Yeah. It's all right."

"Ah, my precious engi." Blitz says.

Audrey blushes. "Good luck to you by the way. Unless you don't need it."

"I think I may." Blitz says eating.

Audrey sighs. "Okay then, good luck. You want something to leave with?"

"We aren't there yet. It will take a few more days to get there." Blitz says smiling at her.

Audrey giggles. "Okay then, I'll talk to a certain mare to get some tips. Who knows if you need it?"

"Stay Engi, we just started eating." Blitz says.

Audrey shakes her head. "So are we going to make this ship like a small town?"

"Yeah, soon enough the Raven will be a flying town itself." Blitz says.

Audrey smirks. "You going to literally make a town down there?"

"The entire ship is a town in the making, we already have a residential area." Blitz jokes.

Audrey giggles. "But what about the lower area. We can literally turn it into like a slum that has houses on the wall. Be good looking in way for an artist."

"Those are still mostly unknown and still need more exploring." Blitz says.

Audrey shrugs. "When the time is right, how do you think the town should be like? A cliff or like a slum town? Like old half century style housing. Give it that war happened feel?"

"I think we should renovate and see where that leads us." Blitz says.

Audrey nods. "Just a thought."

"Oh, let me guess, you want your own house." Blitz says smirking.

Audrey grins. "Yeah, would be cool living on the wall like a cliff's edge."

"But what about little foals living with you?" Blitz asks.

Audrey sighs. "I'll get a regular home. It'll be like a working home and a small staging area."

"I thought that was my room." Blitz says smirking.

Audrey smiles sadly. "We'll I'm still a worker."

"No, you are one of the head engineers and my mare." Blitz sys touching her hoof with his own.

Audrey smiles and holds his hoof. "So I get my own room?"

"If you want." Blitz says.

Audrey smirks. "If I want huh?"

"Yes, but only in the corridor of where my room is." Blitz says.

Audrey hums. "Could be fun. Might be good for the future foals if that happens."

"And their momma rocking them asleep in a crib." Blitz jokes.

Audrey blushes as she looks away a bit. "You'll be there, right?"

"Holding you while you rock them?" Blitz asks.

Audrey nods and looks back to him. "You'll be there for the foals, right?"

"What do you think?" Blitz says as he spots some things heading towards them.

Audrey smiles. "Just be sure to keep holding and leading us thru while we do the same."

"I think we got company." Blitz says.

Audrey looks confused and looks to where he was looking and sees some pegasus flying in. "Guess our dinner time is over."

"Oh no, keep eating." Blitz says as he continues.

Audrey raises an eyebrow as she kept eating. "Why?" She asks with her mouth full.

"Because it won't affect our meal." Blitz says going to get her more of her drink.

Audrey shrugs and keeps eating happily as Blitz returns. "Still need to work on your cooking."

"Well I explained it to them and even showed them the king's seal so they will watch us as we fly to the capital." Blitz says.

Audrey smirks. "Did they see the ship last time?"

"Oh heck no, Equestria was the first country to see her." Blitz says walking over to her and starts rubbing her shoulders.

Audrey moans in relief as she leans into him. "And what do they know?"

"Defense thought we were invading." Blitz says massaging her.

Audrey chuckles and sighs. "And what shall we do now?"

"This changes nothing." Blitz says hugging her now.

Audrey smiles and nuzzles him. "Thanks Blitz."

"Now did you enjoy the meal?" Blitz asks getting a glimpse of the black armored pegasus.

Audrey hums as she nods. "Yeah, really sweet too."

"Me or me mum's cooking?" Blitz asks.

Audrey chuckles. "Your mum's."

"Oh and me?" Blitz asks.

Audrey waves a hoof. "Needs more work."

"Oh and now time for us to retire for the night." Blitz says.

Audrey blushes. "Oh?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles and hangs onto him. "Then whisk me away."

Blitz picks her up before taking her inside as some pick up the dining set up.

* * *

"How are you this morning?" Blitz asks.

Audrey moans as she opens her eyes. "Nicely done. Though we never did get the chance to try a new trick."

"Maybe next time." Blitz says nuzzling her.

Audrey smiles. "That sounds good."

"So did you like me playing with your flank last night?" Blitz asks smirking.

Audrey giggles as she shakes her flank under his hoof. "Yeah, really amazing."

"See, even if I avoid there, we can still have fun." Blitz says.

Audrey grins as she looks up to him. "Yeah. Just need to work on that touch of yours."

"I mean like when I do this?" Blitz asks before making her moan loudly.

Audrey gulps and tries to looks at him. "Yeah, better."

"Oh, don't you mean I am too rough and get you going too fast?" Blitz asks.

Audrey gives a playful glare. "Shut up."

"Make me." Blitz says playfully.

Audrey smirks and kisses him to which he gives back before she quickly pulls away. "Gotta earn more."

"That is my line hot flank." Blitz says.

Audrey hits his side. "Now it's mine." She said sticking her tongue out.

Blitz wraps his lips around her tongue.

Audrey moans and wraps her hooves around him and smiles into the kiss before pulling away a bit. "Let's try and have fun next time."

"We didn't this time?" Blitz asks cheekily.

Audrey taps his side. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope." Blitz says.

Audrey raises an eyebrow. "Really, so not the city and your king?"

"A, he isn't my king, he is my great grandfather. B, the Raven won't make it there yet." Blitz says.

Audrey whines as she brings her head into his chest. "When?"

"A few more days." Blitz says petting her.

Audrey sighs as she nuzzles him. "Then we have more time for fun."

"Right my engi." Blitz says messing with her tail.

Audrey sighs as she keeps nuzzling under his head. "So what time is it?"

"I would think around sunrise." Blitz says.

Audrey hums. "You going to spend time with the others?"

"Not awake on duty engi." Blitz says starting to massage her flank

Audrey rolls her eyes. "So I'm privately on duty for my employer?"

"If you want." Blitz says making her shiver.

Audrey moans and looks to him. "How about we just get up and head out?"

"Oh, but I would be leaving you Engi." Blitz says.

Audrey smiles. "I'm fine. Just go have fun."

"I am. I got this to play with." Blitz says tapping her flank.

Audrey giggles and shakes her flank against his hoof. "How about we try life like with the others?"

"Ok, let's nap till mid-day like Dashy." Blitz jokes.

Audrey grins and lays her head on his chest. "Deal."

Blitz pulls the covers back over them.

Audrey smiles and nuzzles his chest. "I love you Blitz."

"Same here." Blitz says.

* * *

"Ah." Luna says watching the land go by.

Celestia leans over. "Liking the view?"

"You forget sister, I have never been outside our queendom." Luna says.

"Princessdom!" Celestia calls out to some passing ponies.

"Sister, if we ever marry, it won't be that anymore. Best start calling it what it would be now." Luna says.

Celestia leans over more. "It would look like we are just in it for the status. We can't call it that yet." She harshly whispered.

"Oh, who cares what those stags you have for a court think." Luna says dismissively.

Celestia raises an eyebrow at her. "You do realize they handle most of the political issues and I send them out and create them and also signing them off?"

"Oh please, they do it for money and secure their power." Luna says.

Celestia sighs. "And needlessly need it for the image that I am letting the population have a say. No matter how that is." She said deadpan.

"Oh Celly, Lulu, I thought we agreed you two wouldn't talk politics while we are here." Blitz says leaning into Luna.

Luna looks down to him. "Well she did start it."

Celestia looks annoyed. "I did not."

"And no fighting between you two." Blitz says.

They both look to him. "Then what would you suggest?" They both ask.

"Get along." Blitz says.

They both glare at each other now.

"Girls." Blitz warns.

They huff and looks away from each other.

"Ok, no bed with me then." Blitz says.

They both glare at him now.

"I'll leave you two to think about it." Blitz says.

They growl silently as he walks away with a smug look. "We need to give some punishment." Celestia whispered.

"I say you do need to be punished." Luna says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "I was talking about Blitz."

"You started a fight and made Blitzy mad at us." Luna says.

Celestia sighs. "I got a plan. Are you in to make things better in his eyes?"

"Oh?" Luna asks skeptical.

Celestia nods. "Yes, he…may not like it at first…but he might fall into it soon."

"Huh?" Luna asks.

Celestia immediately pulls her away. "Come on. Let's try something crazy."

Luna keeps an eyebrow raised. "Um…what are we doing?"

Celestia grins. "Visiting a shop." She said cheekily.

Luna goes a bit wide eyed.

* * *

"You doing ok Rainbow?!" Blitz calls over the fan that Rainbow was flying against.

Rainbow tries to look at him. "Fine!"

"You sure you don't want to start on a lower setting?!" Blitz calls.

"No!" Rainbow yells back as she struggled to stay flying.

"Come on Dashie!?"

Rainbow keeps trying to fly. "No!" She yells before being sent back and hits the wall. "Ow."

Blitz sighs and turns off the fan.

Rainbow groans and falls to the ground. "Owie."

Blitz sighs as he walks over to her. "Learned not to skip?"

"Yes." Rainbow says.

Blitz smiles and lifts her onto his back. "Come on. Let's get you fixed up and some food."

Rainbow groans and tries to hang on. "Just place me at a table and tell them to give me the number six."

Blitz gets confused as he ends up in the dining hall. "Number six?"

"One large salad, cider and med kit coming up!" A chief calls out.

Blitz blinks as he places Rainbow at a table. "How…?"

Rainbow sighs as she relaxes in her seat. "Happens a lot to some of us."

"Wonderbolts?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah. They sometimes end up like this after crash landing."

"Ok, get well soon and turn down the setting." Blitz says patting her head.

Rainbow smiles. "Sure. Just be careful with your flank."

"What are you talking about?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow smirks. "You get in trouble loads of times. Remember that time in the bar?"

"Hey. I only knocked out three of his teeth." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "And tore out his tail."

"It grew back." Blitz says.

Rainbow giggles. "Just go on. I'm sure you have more to do."

* * *

"Twily." Blitz says leaning onto Twilight who hadn't noticed him and was working on some chemistry.

Blitz shakes his head and reaches over to where she was working and she slaps his hoof. "Don't touch." She said.

"She lives." Blitz says happily.

Twilight smiles as she kept working. "What are you doing here?"

"To see my favorite peer in magic." Blitz says now lying against her.

Twilight sighs and looks to him. "Blitz, what's the real reason?"

"Oh Twi, you think so little of me?" Blitz asks wrapping his tail around hers.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Now Blitz, when have I ever thought that?" She said tapping his head.

"When you asked that. Now you got to prove you care about me." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes and gives a small peck on the cheek before going back to work.

"Nope, not enough." Blitz says.

Twilight shakes her head. "So what, you want to take me right here?"

"No, but I think a make out session is in order." Blitz says.

Twilight smirks and picks up some powder. "Well then, prepare yourself." She said before dropping the powder into something and makes a pink smokescreen before Twilight launches herself at Blitz and kisses him.

"Oh ho, feeling dominant are we?" Blitz asks.

Twilight pulls away a bit. "No, because others are watching." She said before kissing him again.

"Oh, who in your room that you took over?" Blitz asks pulling back.

Twilight hums. "Well, for some reason, Celestia and Luna have taken over mine. I can't figure it out."

"I bet they are trying to set up something for me." Blitz says.

Twilight shrugs. "I don't know, but they did have a bunch of boxes and packages."

"Now can I get a little love from my Twily?" Blitz asks.

Twilight giggles. "And what kind of love would you want?"

"We can't go all the way you naughty mare." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Not yet." She said poking his chest. "Though you better go and I'll give you a parting gift."

"Parting…gift?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight nods and gives another peck. "Yeah, something quite fun and will be buried into your mind." She whispered into his ear.

"What do you meaning parting?" Blitz asks.

Twilight shakes her head. "Just something to see on your way out and you'll be thinking of me and have a little fun when you do."

"Twi, it will be for a visit, not going to be gone for a few months." Blitz says.

Twilight smirks. "I know. Just making you think of me almost all the time too. Even when you sleep."

"Oh I do." Blitz says resting his leg against her marehood.

Twilight jumps and eeps. "Blitz!" She shouts accusingly.

"What? Like we haven't done that before." Blitz says.

Twilight hits his side. "You're a piece of work."

"I know and you love me." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Yeah, I do. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope." Blitz says before kissing her and slips his tongue in.

Twilight smiles into the kiss and wraps her hooves around him as she tries to kiss back before wraps his hooves around her waist and lifts her up a bit before pulling away. "You're going to be my good stallion?" She asks nuzzling his nose.

"Nope, I'm going to be your great stallion." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles and gives a small kiss before letting go and pulling back. "I have to get back to work. Hope you enjoyed that." She said heading back to her table.

"Whatcha you doing?" Blitz asks.

Twilight hums as she looks over her work. "A little thing to maybe help your crew. It's crazy to think, but maybe this health boost will be good."

"Twily, you don't need to make an aphrodisiac." Blitz jokes.

Twilight giggles. "Maybe for us when we need to get more fun, but for now, I'm making a healing gels."

"Oh, so you're not opposed. You're such a naughty mare." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes. "Just let me have fun with that."

Blitz chuckles. "All right my dear. Just don't send it through the vents."

Twilight smirks and raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, now there's a thought."

"Because it could cause some monster in the lower levels that is undiscovered to come through the vents." Blitz says.

Twilight keeps an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yes, why do you think we reinforced the vents?" Blitz asks.

Twilight leans to him. "Thinking of a scary monster coming to get us in our sleep."

Blitz grabs a spare piece of metal and throws it at the vets and Twi could see it course with electricity on impact.

Twilight sighs. "Fine. I'll not try the vents."

Blitz smiles and kisses her cheek. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I think I'm not going to sleep tonight to where I'm going." He said walking off. "The magic shield is in the hazard room." He calls.

Twilight's eyes drift to it and eyes the heavy shielded doors which has some white smoke coming out of the bottom and sides.

Blitz walks down the corridor and notices the shadows moving. "I was wondering where my three dark mares were." Blitz says.

Three heads came out of the darkness. "How did you know?" Wind asks.

"I seen the shadows move." Blitz says hugging Wind as she revealed herself first.

Wind giggles. "So what are you doing to do?"

Blitz says nothing as he picks her up.

Wind grins. "This might be fun."

"Where is the others Wind?" Blitz asks.

Wind smirks. "Waiting for the fun that might come in?"

"Oh, my room then?" Blitz was removing the mask part of her uniform.

Wind hums. "Maybe, but our master has said not to go in yet."

"Well your master is setting up in Twi's room to try and throw me off. You and the others have to distract me." Blitz says.

Wind nods. "Yeah. We have to so when you walk in, you would be ready for the look of a crazy night."

"You mean next two nights." Blitz says booping her nose.

Wind boops him back. "Bad Blitzy."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Blitz says taking her to his room.

Wind giggles pervertly as the other watch from the shadows. "She is crazily horney, isn't she?"

"Yeah, just maybe she should think of the new store that came on."

"You really think she would go for their toys and everything?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Eh, we'll see and…why do I feel my suit being tugged?"

"That's because Blitz is pulling us in." She said before they both got pulled into the room.

* * *

"Ah, sleep tight girls." Blitz said walking out of the room.

"Blitz?" Blaze asks.

Blitz hums as he looks over. "Yes?"

Blaze wraps a hoof around him. "I hear that now Spitfire is down a stallion in her team."

Blitz sighs. "Yeah, we got a new mare and lost a stallion. We're trying to ease her in right now."

"Explain what happened. Did she have to let somepony go?" Blaze asks.

Blitz nods. "Something like that. But he's now happy…in a sense."

"Tell me what happened." Blaze says.

"You know about their new uniforms?" Blitz asks.

Blaze nods. "Yeah, they are now really beefed up with security."

"Well you know about the seal and curse on them?" Blitz asks.

Blaze goes a little wide eyed. "No way, somepony else got another suit?"

Blitz nods. "Yeah, Soarin got into it and got Spitfire's. Doesn't help she made a bet with me and let's just say…well…we tried to have fun."

Blaze stayed wide eyed. "You bucked a stallion?" She asks confused now.

"No, the pony who applied the seals made a few errors. You see they linked the curse and the seal together from the looks of it. It was originally supposed to stop the seal from activating if the curse did, but it triggered both and the seal was too good. It conformed the suit to the pony it was meant for, but with the curse also having a sample of DNA in it to disquisition the owner from all others, it conformed Soarin as well." Blitz explains.

Blaze hisses. "How's he…she…whoever, taking it?"

"Well enough as she can be expected, we are working on getting her colors changed at least and being the exact same body as Spitfire do it also has all her preferences and everything." Blitz says.

Blaze smiles a bit. "At least she's okay."

"She jokes that she can be Spitfire's stand in if need be. And her body also has her fetishes…like loving to drink her own milk." Blitz whispers into Blaze's ear.

Blaze sticks her own tongue out. "Ew. I'll leave that to you and the foals."

"Leave it to foals." Blitz says before kissing her cheek.

Blaze smiles and nuzzles him. "Better go and see our master and see what she's planning."

"And you march that flank and join your two lieutenants in that bed. That is an order from your other master." Blitz says.

Blaze grins and salutes. "Yes sir." She said with her tongue sticking out.

"So tell me, only two times and what did you think?" Blitz asks now holding the naked shadowbolt captain bridal style.

Blaze licks her lips. "Nice style and weight to it. I think I'm going to love the marriage life with you."

"Alright love, but that means you will answer to me even about your queen." Blitz says holding her.

Blaze hums as she hugs him and nuzzles him. "Whatever."

"So you aiming for a foal anytime soon?" Blitz asks.

Blaze smiles. "Maybe when we all get married and settled down."

"Oh, what is the first name you are thinking of?" Blitz asks.

Blaze hums. "I'm thinking of Shade."

"And here I was thinking it would be something fire related." Blitz says.

Blaze shrugs. "At least he or she will get a better life than in hiding."

"Oh just for that, you are wearing a dress and will be my escort to a ball here." Blitz says.

Blaze goes wide eyed at him. "Really?"

"Yes and that includes underwear and now my mom has you three pegged, she will track you down if you don't attend her lessons and that will be bad for you." Blitz says.

Blaze sighs. "Fine. Anything for you."

"Good shadow mare." Blitz says.

Blaze smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm not that good, but I am on the side of crazy fun we can have. Besides, it's great to see you every time."

"Ok, my bad shadow mare." Blitz says smirking.

Blaze rolls her eyes. "Put me down." She said poking his chest.

"Ask me nicely." Blitz says leaning into the crook of her neck.

Blaze sighs. "Please put me down Blitz."

"Alright my shadow blaze." Blitz says setting her down.

Blaze smiles as she sits down again. "I love you Blitz and barely anything is going to change that."

"So what do you think of me, king of Equestria?" Blitz asks smirking.

Blaze grins. "If you get the princesses, maybe."

"Oh, I already have." Blitz says.

Blaze chuckles. "Go on you crazy stallion. You still have to deal with the biggest libido mares to please."

"But I just did you three." Blitz jokes

Blaze hits his side. "Blitz." She scolds playfully.

"Well I did." Blitz says petting her mane once.

Blaze giggles and nuzzles his hoof. "Get going you fueled stallion."

"Ok and set my alarm to go off in four hours because mum has a lesson planned for all the mares in five." Blitz says.

Blaze salutes. "Yes sir." She said before going to the alarm clock.

* * *

"So?" Blitz asks petting Luna.

Luna sighs in relief as she nuzzles his chest in her crazy lingerie outfit along with Celestia on his other side. "Not bad. Though you still need to work on the toys." She said eyeing the many tools and toys strewn about the room.

"You girls went a little overboard with them." Blitz says.

Celestia giggles. "Well, those obscene letters we had over the years gave us ideas. They wanted ill will towards us. You just have a loving heart we all accept. So, the same situation, different one doing it to us."

"How did you talk me into it again?" Blitz asks.

Celestia grins. "Promised ourselves to you. And you want to try new things. And finally, told that you have a crazy fetish coming out of your back so it can't get worse." She said sticking her tongue out.

"No, that is a request from one of my mares." Blitz says wrapping a hoof around Celestia's small body.

Celestia giggles as she guides his hoof to her red streaked flank. "Maybe, but then again you want to try crazy things, don't you?"

"No, not really my thing. I just fulfill requests sunbutt." Blitz says smirking.

Celestia grins. "Oh and not really in your interests?"

"Oh it is. After all, I did both of you again." Blitz says.

Luna smirks. "Oh and what are you going to do next? Maybe have some more fun with us?"

"No, you two better clean up fast. You have an appointment with the strictious pegasus in your service in forty minutes." Blitz says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Oh goody. But we can have a lot of fun in just a few minutes."

"Nope, you had your fun and I don't want mum coming after us because you two are late." Blitz says.

They both sigh and sit up. "So…think we're still sexy?" Luna asks shaking her flank.

Blitz smacks her flank, making her yelp. "What do you think?"

Luna blushes heavily as she tries to cover her flank while Celestia giggles. "And me?" She asks shaking hers.

Blitz smacks it twice, making her yip.

Luna snickers as Celestia blushes and covers her flank. "Shut up." She said as Luna guffaws at her predicament.

"Oh and Lulu, I will be borrowing one of your shadowbolts soon." Blitz says.

Luna hums and looks interested. "Oh? What for?"

"That is a secret." Blitz says booping her nose.

Luna playfully glares at him before smirking. "And what can I do to make you tell me?"

"You have to wait and see." Blitz says.

Luna frowns as Celestia got out of bed already. "Come on sister. No time to dilly nor dally."

"Especially after the punishment mum gave you two last time." Blitz says.

They both shiver at that as Luna gets up and follows Celestia. "Care to join?" Luna asks looking behind her.

"Too much of a distraction." Blitz says before leaving.

Celestia grins as he leaves. "We are the best, aren't we?" She asks Luna.

"Yeah." Luna says smiling, remembering what Blitz did to her.

Celestia sighs in relief as she looks back to what happened. "We better clean up before we make another stain." She said picking up the pace.

"Or Twilight sees this mess." Luna says.

Celestia hums as she nods. "Yes, we better clean up as well."

"No, I mean Twilight sees this mess." Luna said pointing to the door and they see Twilight staring slack jawed at the amount of equipment strewn about the room and slowly looks over to the lingerie wearing princesses.

Celestia chuckled nervously. "Not what it looks like?" She offers meekly.

Luna just facehooves as Twilight tries to close her jaw, but ends up slack jawed again.

* * *

"Ah, a good glass of ice tea and the crisp air flowing past us. Isn't this great Thunder?" Blitz asks.

Thunder caws as he pecks at some bread.

"I agree!" Blitz cheers as he lays back in his seat and takes a sip.

Thunder caws and looks at him with a studying look in his eye.

"What's wrong boy? Not enjoy your time in Fluttershy's room?" Blitz asks.

Thunder caws and jumps around the bread.

"So she was good to you huh?" Blitz asks.

Thunder nods and caws once.

"So how do you think the lesson is going?" Blitz asks.

Thunder shrugs with his wings and just keeps pecking the bread.

"So not enough storms here?" Blitz asks.

Thunder tilts his head at him.

"I'm asking you that." Blitz says.

Thunder looks to the sky and shrugs.

"Oh don't want to go play?" Blitz asks petting him.

Thunder caws softly as he moves under the petting.

"Yeah, you're a good friend." Blitz says.

Thunder smiles and nuzzles his head against his hoof.

"So want to tell me how lack of training is going for you Fleet." Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot brings her head up. "How did you know?"

"Thunder." Blitz says.

Thunder smirks at that.

"So what is the answer?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot goes to him. "What answer?"

"How lack of training is going for you." Blitz repeats.

Fleetfoot sighs. "A little troubling. I just wish I can fly now."

"But we can't, not with them watching." Blitz says gesturing to the now four squads of black armored pegasus watching them.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Man. I was really hoping for some flying sessions."

"Well we can play a game to pass the time." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Blitz nods. "Yep. How about a game of just an old style board game?"

"Fine. I am bored enough." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz smiles and has her sit down in a chair. "Okay then, a turn based apocalypse game. You ready?" He asks setting it up.

* * *

"And with that I win. I will take my victory kiss now." Blitz says cheekily.

Fleetfoot frowns. "I didn't agree to that."

"But it's in the cards." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot huffs. "Oh yeah, where?"

Blitz shows her the card.

Fleetfoot takes it away. "What kind of card is this?" She asks looking at it.

"My custom card." Blitz says joking.

Fleetfoot throws it away. "No, not happening."

"Ok." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot gets confused. "Wait, what?"

"Well if you aren't interested, then I will let you be." Blitz sys.

Fleetfoot raises an eyebrow. "Um…okay. You're a better stallion."

"I mean, you can't help you like mares instead of stallions." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot blushes heavily and frowns. "Hey, I'm not a fillyfooler."

"Hey, you don't have to defend yourself. No one is judging you." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot was starting to get angry. "Hey, I'm not a fillyfooler here. I just said it."

Blitz chuckles. "Yes, whatever you want to think and act, your choice."

Fleetfoot growls. "Hey!"

Blitz laughs. "Kidding Fleet. Just playing around. You don't have to give me a kiss anyway."

"I will show you." Fleetfoot growls before lunging at him.

Blitz smiles as she started to kiss him much to his amusement and just wraps his hooves around her before she quickly pulled back. "Oh crap." She said simply.

"I take it back. You're not interested in mares." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot huffs as she crosses her hooves. "Duh."

"So tell me. You ever had a romantic partner?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Not by much."

"Oh?" Blitz asks curious.

Fleetfoot looks to him. "At least you're cute."

"Tell me about it." Blitz says willing to listen.

Fleetfoot shakes her head. "Nope. Not going to happen."

"I'm willing to listen." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Okay. Well you're at least kind to us. Able to protect us and keep us happy. Yet you still kinda annoy us."

"Us?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot huffs. "Yeah, me and the other mares."

"...what?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot shakes her head. "Never mind. Now what's the plan for now?"

"No way. We are talking about this." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot waves him off. "There's nothing more to talk about."

"So since you love me, should I watch out for a surprise threesome?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot grins and chuckles. "Maybe, if you're into it."

"Ok you, Spitfire, and Soarin huh?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot keeps chuckling. "Oh yeah. Just need to get ourselves ready."

"Now I also have the wonderbolts. All I need is for another magical accident to happen to Shining Armor turning him into a mare and I will basically have all of Equestria." Blitz jokes.

Fleetfoot raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I even got your rivals the shadowbolts." Blitz says smirking.

Fleetfoot shakes her head. "You got to be kidding me."

"Go to the lesson mum is giving and you will see Dark Blaze, Searing Wind, and Gale Force there." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs and walks off. "Fine."

"I give her four minutes, you?" Blitz asks Thunder as he lays back in his chair.

Thunder looks up before cawing two times.

"Really, three?" Blitz asks stretching.

Thunder looks at him and caws two times again.

"Two minutes now?" Blitz asks.

Thunder smiles and pecks at his bread again.

Blitz sighs and relaxes until Fleetfoot comes back.

Fleetfoot groans as she sat down near him again. "I can't do it."

"So you saw those three in there?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Yes and I got kicked once I tried. Your mum told me I wasn't good enough."

"One moment. Thunder, get mum." Blitz says.

Thunder caws softly and flies off as Fleetfoot sighs and relaxes. "You know, your mum is really demanding who is supposed to be with you and what they have to do."

"Oh, I know. Mum raised me remember?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot smiles. "What parent wouldn't?"

"Yeah." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs. "So, what is she looking for?"

"You got to stand up to her and show her you have a spine." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot chuckles. "Yeah…not happening. Just standing up to somepony isn't enough."

"It's a start. She is trying to push you to see if you can stand up for yourself as a start." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot rolls her eyes. "Like I said. Not enough. Besides, just standing up, yeah right. Need some protection, loyalty and give some life to each other. Otherwise, what's the point of being here and being together?"

"Just try it Fleety." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles and nods. "Fine, for you."

"Good, because here she comes." Blitz says as Mary walks up not looking too happy.

Mary sighs. "What is it?"

Blitz pushes Fleet towards her with his magic. "Mum, you said and I quote, you would teach any mare that loves me and wants to join my herd, no matter how much you or they didn't want you to." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine. Come on you mare."

Blitz smirks as Fleet looked at her unafraid now. "You will treat me with respect."

Mary growls in her throat as she walks off with Fleetfoot following. "Whatever mare."

"Mom likes her more now." Blitz says to Thunder.

Thunder nods before pecking his nose.

"Bro bump." Blitz says raising his hoof.

Thunder seems to roll his eyes and holds up a talon and bumps it against his hoof.

"Now let's see, you think we should get the girls into outfits to respect them or be seen as tourists?" Blitz asks.

Thunder shrugs and keeps pecking at his food.

* * *

"So you happy that Fleetfoot stood up to you?" Blitz asks Mary as they sat in his office as she looked for where he hid his drinks.

Mary scoffs. "About time that mare got some spine. I think she's been under orders for too long to let that happen."

"All she needed was a gentle nudge and cold mom, very cold." Blitz says.

Mary smirks. "So…what's the first thing when we get to the capital?"

"I will go see him." Blitz says as she moves to the bookcases. "Warmer, but not much."

Mary frowns as she keeps walking around. "Nothing else while you are there?"

"My first concern is family, but I am more concerned with who sent that assassin and with that, we know someone is knocking off the royal family and we could be next." Blitz says.

Mary hums as she leans toward the wall of paintings and paper clippings. "Maybe it's another in line and wants to be the only one."

"Nah, the only ones that are left are me and two young heirs, like one is still a teen." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow to him. "You think it was one of them?"

"No way, one has been completely isolated from politics. She and her family just had a small manor in a town. The other is a young teen that just inherited his father's castle and title." Blitz says.

Mary hisses. "So then some of their family hoping to cash in the inheritance?"

"More like someone aiming to be crowned ruler." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "Am I close yet?"

"Warm." Blitz says.

Mary smiles as she moves along the wall. "So you think it's an outside source?"

"Maybe some foreign assistance mercenaries at most, but the king has very good relationships with the rulers of the surrounding countries right now. He even helped one retake their throne from a usurper." Blitz says.

Mary hums. "That was nice of him. How about now?"

Blitz smirks and walks over to her and hugs her.

Mary raises an eyebrow at him. "Where is the cabinet?"

"Under your hooves mom." Blitz says.

Mary blinks and looks down to see a rug and after getting her son to let go, moves it to find a small trap door.

"Can't beat a classic." Blitz says.

Mary shakes her head as she opens the trapdoor and grins. "Oh boy. You got the best." She said taking out an old bottle.

"Oh you know it. If you taught me anything, it is never go for fancy crap when there is quality." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles as she looks to the bottle. "Yeah, just need some good glasses and we can fall asleep then."

"Oh check the fridge there." Blitz says.

Mary grins and goes to it before opens it to find some chilled glasses. "You were expecting somepony?" She asks taking two out.

"I was expecting to spend time with my mom." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes and brings it back to him and pours some of the drinks. "So…you going to drink the last day away and enjoy the time of joy left huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Blitz asks.

Mary shakes her head. "Enjoying the last bit of fun before you face your family who may actually die or do you not care?"

"Oh that. For a second, I thought you were suggesting I become the ruler." Blitz says sighing in relief.

Mary scoffs. "Please, that's too much trouble even for me."

"Yeah, you know it mum." Blitz says pouring her a drink before himself. "To family that looks out for each other." Blitz says.

Mary holds up her own glass. "To family."

Blitz taps his glass to hers before they both drink. "So mom, what should I have the girls do, dress up in the style of the country or go without and be obviously tourists?" Blitz asks.

Mary sighs. "Might be good to be hidden. What passes for common cloaks?"

"You're not going to like them, but while with me, you don't need to wear them." Blitz says.

* * *

Rainbow wore an annoyed glare as she was dressed in a dress.

"There you go." Blitz says smiling to reassure her.

Rainbow growls lowly. "Get me something else."

"That is mainly what the fliers of the country wear Rainbow and you can't go naked." Blitz says walking over.

Rainbow growls. "I hate you."

"Come on. You look great. I even paid so it would be in your colors." Blitz says leaning against her.

Rainbow sighs. "You owe me."

"Come here." Blitz says hugging her.

Rainbow kept frowning as she hugged back. "Still owe me."

"Come Rainbow, let's go see how the wonderbolts are doing." Blitz says.

Rainbow groans as she now walks with and trying to fix and loose the dress up.

Blitz and her stop in front of a door and listen in. "Come on Spitfire, just wear the dress." Fleetfoot's voice says confusing Rainbow.

"She hates it too?" Rainbow asks herself.

Blitz says nothing, opening the door to see Fleetfoot and Soarin still a copy of Spitfire, wearing the dress while Spitfire huffed still in her uniform.

Blitz smiles as he walks over to her. "Come on Spits. Your protection."

Spitfire freezes seeing him before huffing again.

"Come on Spitfire. If you don't, I will have to embarrass you in front of them." Blitz says leaning against her.

Spitfire frowns and huffs while looking away.

"Oh, what is this?" Blitz says in a tone that made her pale a little.

Spitfire yells as she rushes off with Blitz chasing her as he shows his shaking hooves evilly to her and gives an evil laugh.

"I…am confused." Soarin says as Rainbow stares at her trying to comprehend what is going on.

Rainbow shrugs. "This is Blitz. Welcome to your new life."

"So has he taken you yet?" Fleetfoot asks.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Not many of the others he has either."

"So confused about the second Spitfire?" Fleetfoot asks as Spitfire's sudden laughter was heard.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Nope. With Blitz, one of these things was bound to happen."

"Oh you hear that Soarin?" Fleetfoot asks looking to the other wonderbolt.

Soarin groans. "It means the fun is gone and she doesn't care."

A second later, they heard something hit the ground and look to see Rainbow collapsed from shock.

Soarin raises an eyebrow. "Or maybe she does."

Fleetfoot chuckles and erupts into full blown laughter as Blitz brought in a laughing Spitfire who he was still tickling.

After Rainbow wakes up, she finds Spitfire grumbling a bit as she wore a dress and Blitz smirking.

"Oh you look beautiful my fire." Blitz says.

Spitfire grumbles and gives him the hoof.

Blitz kisses her hoof. "Come on, let's go see the capital coming into view." Blitz says.

They all shake their heads at him as he just grins when he notices them and chuckles as they all walk out.

Soon they met everymare of the herd at the deck of the ship to see a huge city coming into view.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Twilight says leaning on the rails.

"Wait till you see the academy of magic." Blitz says making her squee.

Fluttershy smiles. "Isn't she happier than in Ponyville?" She whispers to Blitz.

"Wait for it." Blitz says petting her.

Fluttershy purrs and moves under his hoof as Twilight starts hopping around excited.

"Twilight, there are a few laws you all will have to abide by and for that, I leave you in the capable hooves of my first mate." Blitz says.

They all look to Ania as she grins and pounds her hooves together as Blitz walks away with a smirk. "Don't rough them up too much." He said as the Raven landed and the lift came up and he went down on it.

"Where will we meet up?" Ania asks.

"I sent a letter ahead, my old master has agreed to set us up a place in one of his estates he has purchased since I left. Apparently he has done quite well since teaching me." Blitz says.

Ania smiles as she remembers the old coot. "Okay then, where?"

"One of his servants will meet us there." Blitz says getting too far away to hear.

Ania leans forward as if looking down before smiling. "Okay, lecture time!" She cheers and suddenly runs off and comes back with a chalkboard. "Anna, if you would."

"I want to go with him." Anna says a little whiny.

Ania frowns. "Anna." She scolds.

Anna pouts as she starts assisting.


	5. (Rewritten) Intermission (Part 2)

"They get the rules now?" Blitz asks as Gordania came to his room.

Gordania nods. "Yes. Though they hate some of the clothing as that prissy one can attest to."

"Keep an eye on Rainbow and Spitfire in particular." Blitz says putting on his headgear.

Gordania nods. "Yes sir." She said watching him. "You did finish some of your business, right? Or do I need to go if it's a delivery?"

Blitz shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine. Just make sure the rest of them get to the master's home. Mum and I are going to see my not so dying grandfather."

"The intuition talking?" Gordania asks.

"Yeah." Blitz says.

Gordania sighs as she looks away to not let him see her face. "Sir, are you not going to see reality at times?"

"I see you and that flank in my dreams, does that count?" Blitz jokes.

Gordania frowns. "Sir?" She said almost threateningly.

"I gotcha, you prefer show over tell." Blitz says stroking her flank.

Gordania pushes and keeps looking away. "I meant death." She said quietly.

"I try not to think on it constantly." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Gordania freezes up and moans quietly. "Blitz." She said trying to push him away. Blitz smirks and captures her lips. Gordania eeps and goes wide a bit before sighing internally and kisses him back before he lets go. "You better get going." She said looking him over.

"Only if you swear something on your honor to me." Blitz says.

Gordania gulps and keeps looking away. "What?" She whispered.

"Give me your word first." Blitz says.

Gordania tries to look at him. "What word?"

"Swear by your honor first." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Gordania almost frowns. "For what in the end?"

"Give it and you will find out." Blitz says before kissing her neck again.

Gordania growls. "Fine. I swear." She said grumpily.

"Alright then, when I get back, you finally stop giving me the run around and take you all the way." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Gordania goes wide eyed and immediately slides away. "Um…"

"So you going to prepare?" Blitz asks sweeping her off her hooves.

Gordania frowns and huffs and crosses her forelegs. "Cheater."

"And with that, you become my wife by your own customs." Blitz says leaning his head onto her shoulder.

Gordania groans in exasperation. "You are insatiable."

"I know miss warrior." Blitz says.

Gordania huffs. "You better go. You are almost late."

"Nope, you are early. Be prepared as you might be a mother by next year." Blitz says.

Gordania hits his side. "I meant you."

"I know. Also, I am serious. Are you ready for that eventuality?" Blitz asks.

Gordania groans. "No."

"You better prepare for it. I know you can do it." Blitz says encouraging her.

Gordania sighs. "Okay." She said finally.

Blitz smiles and kisses her neck again as he messes with her feathering on her legs.

Gordania watches as he messes around. "How much do you believe in me?"

"I will never stop." Blitz says smiling.

Gordania pats his head gently. "You better get going."

Blitz smiles and kisses her forehead. "Let's have fun tonight, ok?" Blitz asks.

Gordania sighs. "Okay. Just be sure to treat me right."

"You know I will." Blitz says kissing her neck.

Gordania sighs in relief as she leans against him. "Thank you."

Blitz smiles, setting her down and then fixes her dress.

Gordania raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing? I thought you were undressing me."

"I said after I get back tonight." Blitz says.

Gordania scoffs. "Cheat."

"You should have held out and now you are my wife." Blitz says.

Gordania huff sand looks away. "Idiot."

"Nuh huh, what do you have to call me while alone now?" Blitz asks.

Gordania sighs. "Blitz."

"Nope, try again." Blitz says.

Gordania raises an eyebrow. "Then what is it?" Blitz just smirked at her. Gordania groans. "Husband." She said tired of it.

"That's my wife." Blitz says petting her wild mane.

Gordania rolls her eyes. "You are not even happy with just messing with me."

"Nope, I do it out of love." Blitz says.

Gordania pokes his chest. "You call this love?" She asks pushing him off slightly.

"Yes, because you can be a sour puss at times." Blitz says.

Gordania glares at him. "I am not."

"Yes, you are, but it is adorable to me." Blitz says.

Gordania bonks his head. "Shut up."

"Oh, by the way, you are acting. You must be disappointed I am not taking you yet." Blitz says.

Gordania hits him upside the head again.

"One more hit means I take you now." Blitz says freezing her.

Gordania holds her hoof away from him.

"Now, in case some guards try to get fresh, kill them if they persist." Blitz says seriously.

Gordania smiles. "Sure. Just for you."

"After all, you don't fuck with the Ravens." Blitz says.

Gordania smirks. "Damn straight."

"See you later my wife." Blitz says before leaving.

Gordania smiles as she watches him leave. "See you." She said before he disappears around a corner and sniffs deeply at the scent he left.

* * *

"You ready mum?" Blitz asks.

Mary sighs as she looks herself over. "You think I should get rid of some clothes?" She asks pulling at her dress.

"When we get to the carriage, you may tear that off and reveal your true outfit." Blitz says.

Mary grins. "And such an outfit I shall show off."

"Going as a pirate mare, what a sight." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "And I won't disappoint my family whom I never bothered to know much up to now."

"Well more like dad never knew himself." Blitz says.

Mary hums. "Maybe he's just never mess around enough. How many dates has he been on?"

"You know dad mum, not me." Blitz reminds.

Mary slaps him upside the head. "And you should know that you should have asked when you first met him. Always get the answer to everything, including the incriminating."

"I never met dad though. He died, remember?" Blitz asks.

Mary wraps her hoof around him and pulls him close in a sort of chokehold. "And also other members of the family."

"Only two cousins still draw breath now and grandfather." Blitz says.

Mary smiles sadly to him. "Shall we go and see him."

"Yeah." Blitz says using his magic to bring his staffs to his back.

Mary smiles as she follows him outside and onto the lift. "You are still a good stallion now."

"Whatever you say mum." Blitz says taking it down.

Mary grins. "And your future wives are soon to be full of experience when they get you."

"Um mum…now that we are alone, I have something to tell you." Blitz says.

Mary hums as she looks to him. "What is it?"

"I am technically married to Gordania, Anna, and Kujenga by their customs." Blitz says chuckling nervously.

Mary just smiles and kept her eyes closed.

Blitz now had a sense of dread.

Mary's head slowly turns to him with her face still the same.

Blitz gulped silently.

Mary still held the smile. "What customs?" She asked finally.

"Three different customs. One from the zebra tribes south from here. One from the emerald isles north from here. And finally one from a small tribe of batponies in the mountains east from here." Blitz says.

Mary sighs as she feels the wind and looks toward the city. "Blitz?" She asks almost motherly accusing him.

"To be fair, the zebra and batponies customs, not my fault and a mistranslation for the emerald isles." Blitz says.

Mary hums as she seems to be thinking. "Who did you bed?"

"Only Kujenga herself from her persistence." Blitz says.

Mary nods and hums in acceptance. "And the others?"

"Gordania, she won't do it till she recognizes it which she did right before I left and Anna wants to wait for a certain night. Something to do with a holiday." Blitz says.

Mary smiles and turns to him again with her eyes still closed. "And Kujenga? What prompted that? A tribal custom?"

"Yes." Blitz says flatly.

Mary nods. "Okay." She said simply.

"…so going to give a hard time not introducing themselves to you?" Blitz asks.

Mary finally laughs out loud. "No, nothing like that."

"Seriously, no having fun with that?" Blitz asks.

Mary frowns and looks at him sharply with all the happiness gone. "The girls are right. You are a dolt. When did this happen?"

"I was hoping for a show." Blitz says in a sing song voice letting her know he was joking.

Mary still held a frown and starts tapping her hoof.

"So…how do I even do a wedding with those three?" Blitz asks as he leans onto her.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "You don't."

"I want mommy's advice on it." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "I mean you don't need it."

"Come on mom. It's just us right now." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "I'm doing it. Stay out."

"Ok, I will drop it mum." Blitz his tone becoming serious.

Mary nods. "Good. Now then. Shall we?" She asks pointing her hoof off the lift as they stopped a long time ago.

"Let's mum." Blitz says getting off and they head to the carriage.

* * *

Twilight tries to hold in her excitement as they walk around town. "Oh my. Is that the Great Stone of Cryer of the kingdom that is said to hold ancient text inside?" She asks wiggling from excitement as they pass by a tall spiky stone tower in the middle of a square.

"Yes it is. Now come on, let's not keep the guide waiting." Gordania says motioning to the pony in green.

Applejack smiles as she looks around. "It's amazing we at least get to see the city. I reckon the food here is good."

"We can eat at the place now move it." Gordania says scarily calmly.

Fluttershy squeaks and tries to catch up with everypony else.

'Why did I get stuck with this?' Gordania thinks.

Anna leans over and actually leans her forehooves on her shoulder while still walking. "You love our hot commander." She whispers into her ear.

"Quiet you and you're supposed to be up front watching for guards." Gordania whispers to her.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Kujenga is taking my place for a bit." Gordania just stares at her with a look. "I'll go now." Anna said zipping off from a dust cloud left behind.

"Good, I hope old Aulgus is ready for them." Gordania mutters as they came upon a large mansion.

Kujenga smiles as she knocks on the door and Gordania took her place. "Mr. Aulgus? It's Blitz's companions and family."

The pony in green clears his throat. "May I?"

Gordania sighs. "Go ahead." She said stepping back.

The pony pulls on the metal face on the door's lower jaw and bells were heard inside.

"What is it?!" They heard a loud voice boom and shake the whole area.

"It is Guarda sir. I have returned with the entourage of master Mystogan have arrived." The pony says.

"One second." The same booming voice said before they hear some hoofsteps. "Now where did I place my bottle glasses?" They heard in a booming voice that still shook the area.

"Sir, the spell is still working." The pony says.

There was a bit of silence. "Oh." The booming voice said before it sounds like it was cut off.

"So what is he like?" Twilight asks.

"To tell the truth, I haven't meet him either." Anna says.

Gordania shakes her head. "He's an enigma."

Soon the door starts to open and out comes an old stallion, his mane and tail mostly grey. "How can I help you?!" His voice yelled almost like a megaphone.

"He's loud." Pinkie said hanging from a tree by her tail after she was thrown back from the voice.

Applejack groans as she sits up from a little fountain pond and pushes her soaked hat up a bit to see. "This is different than Pinkie."

"Sir, the spell." The pony in green says.

The stallion blinks and rubs at his throat before clearing it. "Okay. How's that?"

"Much better sir." The pony says.

"You're Mystogan's master Aulgus?" Gordania asks.

Aulgus chuckles. "Oh this would be fun. So how about introduction routine?"

"I would rather we go inside first as the guards have been watching our group for a while." Gordania says.

"Bah, get back to work you skirt chasing lay abouts!" Aulgus yells at the guards, raising his voice again.

Twilight blinks as she uses her magic to fix her mane. "Is he always this loud?"

"Ask Mysto." Anna says.

"Come in. I will have tea and cakes for all." Aulgus says voice returning to normal.

Pinkie suddenly comes up to him up close to his face with an integrating look. "What kind of cakes?" She asks slowly.

"Pinkie, manners." Twilight says pulling her back by the tail.

Pinkie gives him a look that says she's watching him as she was pulled away. "It better be good."

Aulgus chuckles as they head inside.

Anna grins and wraps a good around Pinkie. "I love this mare."

"Les." Pinkie says dismissively.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Please. If I was that, I wouldn't get all that meat in me." She said in a low voice so others won't hear.

"Ok, bi." Pinky says.

Anna smirks. "Okay then, kiss me."

"Nope." Pinkie says hopping away.

Anna slouches. "Aw, now who else can kiss me?"

Kujenga leans over. "You do know I still have to test you?"

Anna grins as she looks over to her. "You can kiss me."

"Later." Kujenga says making her pale.

Anna slouches again. "I'm never getting a kiss."

Kujenga smiles a bit and rolls her eyes. "Come on. We have to grab a complimentary meal. You can have all the best of favorite food here." She said slightly smirking.

"Yay." Anna says.

Gordania shakes her head. "Why did I go along with this?" She asks herself.

Aulgus chuckles as he hears some of the commotion. "And this is the family you now have? Bravo."

"Master, how was your lecture at the academy?" A pony in blue asks.

Aulgus groans and waves him off. "Boring as always."

"Master, you have to do it. You are a professor at the academy." The servant reminds.

Aulgus rolls his eyes. "Now you need to get some food ready. Big one at that."

"Oh yes…are these all your student's entourage?" The servant asks.

Aulgus nods. "Yes they are. Now scurry along."

"You're a professor?" Twilight asks.

Gordania goes a bit wide eyed. 'Shit!'

"Why yes young lady. I also taught your benefactor while he was here." Aulgus says.

Twilight gasps and held an excited look on her face.

"Twilight, please control yourself." Rarity says.

Twilight blinks and clears her throat as she gets her demeanor back. "Sorry."

* * *

"So mom, you ready?" Blitz asks as the carriage approaches the castle.

Mary smiles. "Of course dear. But are you?" She asks noticing the bags under his eyes,

"I haven't been sleeping well." Blitz admits.

Mary sighs. "Sooner or later, it all comes out, so tell it."

"I am afraid of losing the grandfather I have gained." Blitz says leaning onto her.

Mary smiles and wraps a wing around him. "Don't worry, you still have us to look to and we aren't going anywhere. Besides, still fifty fifty he can get through and I call those the greatest odds ever."

Blitz smiles as he knew his mother was lying to comfort him.

Mary smiles and hugs him tighter. "My baby." She sniffs and nuzzles him.

"Mommy." Blitz whispered back.

Mary smiles greatly at that and keeps hugging him,

"So mum, I will tell you now his mane and tail are only half grey last time I saw him." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "I wonder, should I called him Grey Mane?"

"Mum, don't be mean." Blitz says.

Mary grins. "Who said I was mean?"

"Old or not, he is still an emperor and has reigned more than a century. He is also your grandfather in law as well." Blitz says.

Mary waves a hoof around. "Still old."

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Mum."

Mary giggles. "Okay, I'll lay off the teasing, but if he teases back, I'm going into teasing mode."

"Oh mum." Blitz says straightening up as they come to a stop.

Mary sighs as she gets up and smiles at the sight. "Not bad a palace." She said looking to the strong and high walls.

"Let us not keep him waiting." Blitz says getting up as the door opens.

Mary smiles as she steps up beside him and follows along as they pass a large meeting hall filled with some high looking nobles and soldiers. "Wow. If I didn't know better, it's a charity banquet." She said almost trying to step on one noble looking at her with a slight grin.

"This is a lighter population than last I was here." Blitz says his voice altered now to sound more mystically echoing.

Mary smiles at his new voice. "Maybe because it's somewhat normal."

"No, they were here for court…" Blitz suddenly goes quiet thinking over something.

Mary looks to him quizzically. "What is it?"

"We will speak later when less ears are around." Blitz says.

Mary nods and continues to walk with him through the crowd. "So where to? You know this place better."

Blitz says nothing until they come to a chamber with a large crystal floating in the air.

Mary blinks. "Please tell me you didn't steal that."

"No, this will take us to the main part of the castle." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't steal a part of it?"

"Mother." Blitz hissed warningly.

Mary looks innocent. "What? Honest question with how you did do things in the past."

"I was a student, not a thief, now come." Blitz says before sending magic from his staff into the crystal.

Mary stares at him before smiling and following along before he walks into some type of platform and suddenly disappears before she stops and blinks and carefully steps where he stepped before stepping onto the platform as well and yells as she disappears as well before still screaming slightly as she looks around before stopping as she sees Blitz drinking something. "You're going to be low in blood sugar for those that aren't use to it." He said tossing her a bottle.

"I hated when your father teleported me like that." Mary says.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah and now you know where my mischievous side comes from."

"Yeah me." Mary says smirking.

Blitz rolls his eyes before throwing the bottle away. "Okay, come on."

Mary follows him as he leads her through the halls, noticing that the guards were different and a lot fewer nobles and even they were in uniform.

Mary hums. "Not bad."

"The emperor is a military pony." Blitz says.

Mary hums as she looks at the many guards. "Not bad at all. They could pass for your Ravens."

"Time to be more respectful. We are coming to the royal wing." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "And that's what I'm waiting for."

"Be respectful." Blitz reiterates.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Too high strung."

Blitz sighs before opening the door and sees a young noble stallion in armor with three knights at his back talking to another noble stallion.

Mary leans over. "Introduction from you." She whispers.

"See that crest on the young one who is taking a brow beating armor?" Blitz asks.

Mary nods.

"That is the house of Zalken, they are kin. Though I have never meet any before." Blitz whispers to her.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Any others?"

"The three behind him are knights, mostly very capable warriors." Blitz whispers.

Mary looks to him. "Stronger than you?"

"Debatable. They are warrior class. They fight on the frontlines sword to sword." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow to them as she studies them. "Who's left?"

"Some noble I don't recognize. Excuse me." Blitz says walking forward.

Mary blinks. "I see."

"Look, I don't get why you can't just give the deed rights. You can just cut it in half and it's still fair." The noble said.

"Because I just inherited those from my father. Giving them away so soon is disrespectful." The younger one says.

The noble huffs. "If you don't give the rights, the whole system would be shut down. We won't have money or anything and it can't live in reverse and account. I need those for my life and it can't be touched at all."

Blitz says nothing as he walks in between them as he passes by on purpose.

"Hey buddy! You can't just walk like that and you stepped on my robe." The noble said arrogantly walking up to him.

Blitz doesn't react as he keeps walking, ignoring him.

The noble frowns as he tries to walk in front of him. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you lazy good for nothing grunt."

Blitz moves his staff and blasts him to the side with a shockwave of magic and says. "Leave, you were not summoned by the emperor."

The noble groans as he falls down from being embedded into the wall.

Blitz turns his head to the young noble and motions him to follow before continuing.

The noble nods and follows along with him as Mary follows behind them. His knights seeing this took a post at the door blocking it.

"You are welcome for shutting him up." Blitz says.

The noble shrugs. "He'll come to me soon."

"Not now for if he barges in, it could be taken as another attempt and he is not that foolish." Blitz says.

The noble hums. "I meant my office."

"So do you know who I am?" Blitz asks.

The noble smiles. "You are quite famous Mystogan."

"Correct." Blitz says.

The noble chuckles. "There is a lot of talk about you, you know?"

"I know half is untrue at least." Blitz says.

The noble raises an eyebrow. "Oh, which ones?"

"Many, but we do not have time to discuss this as we near the emperor." Blitz says.

The noble nods as they almost stop near a large door. "So how close would you say you are?"

Blitz doesn't answer and opens the door to see a stallion lying in the bed and a mare standing by the bedside.

The noble sighs. "Always does a heart pain to see family like this."

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived." The emperor says.

Blitz shrugs. "Traffic. Really heavy nowadays."

The emperor chuckles hearing that. "Come closer young Arthur."

The noble smiles and walks up to him. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to hear you lost your father." He says putting a hoof on his shoulder.

Arthur sighs. "It's fine. I try and move on."

"My grandson, do not bottle up your emotions or look down on yourself." The emperor says.

Arthur sighs. "Okay. You take care of yourself though."

"Yes, now please join your cousin while I greet the third and last living member of our family." The emperor said, shocking both him and the mare there.

Blitz sighs and walks up as Arthur backs off a bit. Blitz then removes his headgear showing he looked exactly like the emperor, only younger.

The mare started to look between them. "How…?"

"His grandmother ran off with a witcher despite the emperor's wishes and has been outside of the knowledge of the empire's knowledge." Mary said walking up.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Arthur asks.

Mary chuckles before saying. "I am his mother."

The emperor chuckles as everypony else, but Blitz was in shock. "Now that's the sound of a granddaughter in law."

"Please don't compare me to you who is pushing more than two centuries of life." Mary says.

The emperor waves her off. "Please, I'm not the getting salt onto the body and increasing the age look."

"She means you don't look your age even remotely." Blitz says the voice manipulation no longer being used.

Mary raises an eyebrow and leans forward. "Is that good or bad compliment?"

"Good?" Blitz whispers back.

Mary hums as she leans toward the emperor. "I'm watching what you say about me."

Blitz just facehooves with the other two younger members in the room.

The emperor chuckles. "I like you. So much fun to talk to."

'Where is my headache medicine when I need it?' Blitz thinks.

'This mare is crazy. Mother or not.' Arthur thinks.

'Oh my gosh, what has been unleashed?' The mare thinks.

Mary keeps staring at the stallion before smiling. "Hi daddy." She said finally waving.

"Granddad please." The emperor jokes with her.

Mary giggles. "Sure 'granddad.'"

"Mother, if you please." Blitz requests.

Mary chuckles as she backs off. "I like him now."

"Told you so." Blitz says.

The emperor smiles. "Nice to finally meet my granddaughter in law."

"Yeah. now where is the dining room? I need some food." Mary says.

They all sweatdrop as Blitz covers his face in embarrassment. "Down the hall." The emperor said pointing down a hall.

"Thank you." Mary says before the emperor bursts out laughing.

Blitz groans. "Why did I bring her along?" He asks himself.

"Now that is the kind of mare we need around here." The emperor says.

Blitz blinks and looks up. "You like her that much?"

"Yes, I do. Most around here are snotty or too proper most of the time." The emperor says happily.

Mary chuckles. "I pride myself on that."

"On to more pressing matters. Grandfather, have you put the senate into recess?" Blitz asks.

The emperor shakes his head. "No."

"Then something is up. Many influential members and minor members are missing from the court at this time." Blitz says.

The emperor sighs. "Then it might be a way to take me down systemically."

"Also, I intercepted a noble trying to browbeat my cousin there to give him lands and deeds." Blitz says.

The emperor frowns. "Did he now? Where is he?"

"Peeling himself from a wall." Blitz says.

The emperor huffs. "Good. Make sure he stays that way."

"So grandfather, what does your legendary instincts tell you are behind this?" Blitz asks seriously.

The emperor hummed, crossing his hooves.

Blitz sighs. "I fear that there might be more. Besides, there are a few counties around us anyway."

The emperor didn't respond and, looking at him, the three youngest found him asleep.

Blitz slaps his head. "Dang it."

Mary, seeing this, starts snickering before starting to bust a gut laughing.

Blitz sighs and sits down nearby. "I sometimes hate his pondering sessions."

"Don't over blow it he is sleeping, plain and simple." Mary says.

Blitz scoffs. "Yeah, that's few and far between. In going to sleep. Wake me when he wakes up." He said closing his eyes.

"Nope, come on. You're showing your mom around." Mary says dragging him along.

Blitz frowns a bit. "Guess I'm the tour guide now."

"They take after the emperor quite a bit." Arthur says.

The mare raises an eyebrow. "Maybe a bit too much."

"So cousin Sentire, how are you?" Arthur asks.

Sentire sighs. "Doing fine."

"Good." Arthur says feeling a little awkward.

Sentire raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um well…" Arthur tried to talk.

Sentire rolls her eyes. "What is it?"

Arthur says nothing as Sentire recalls how shy he could be.

Sentire sighs. "Just go to a dining hall and eat something. You would need that because you can't even stand still."

"Um…yeah, sure." Arthur says.

Sentire rolls her eyes as he walks away and looks to the emperor. "You really are trouble."

* * *

"Hmm. Not bad." Luna said flipping through a book.

"What you looking through Lulu?" Celestia asks.

Luna shows the book. "This foal's book."

"On?" Celestia asks.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"What is it on?" Celestia asks smirking.

Luna hums as she looks at it again. "Something about a cautionary tale about rabbits according to the pictures."

"Oh how about you read this one?" Celestia says giving her a book.

Luna takes it and raises an eyebrow as she flips through the first few pages. "Um…sister? I think you may have given me the wrong one. This just shows sexual positions. So many of them too." She said now rapidly flipping through the book.

"Later chapter." Celestia says.

Luna flips near the end before stopping. "This is about foals. Birth and all."

"Yes it is." Celestia says.

Luna raises an eyebrow to her out of the corner of her eye. "Excepting one?"

"Well you are either gaining a little weight or…" Celestia stops as she smirks.

Luna goes wide eyed and looks down at herself. "No, tis cannot be. We have not initiated the marriage ceremony."

"You don't need to bare a foal little sister." Celestia says.

Luna frowns and looks to her. "Thy sister hath told me that I might be pregnant with the foal of Blitzkrieg. I cannot let this go without a ceremony."

"Well he is still meeting with the ruler. As for you, read the book, it will help a lot." Celestia says walking away.

Luna raises an eyebrow to her as she looks back to the book and starts reading through the foal section. "Huh. So I can be with him at that time." She mused to herself. Celestia was well out of earshot when Luna read the signs of having a foal and found she had none of them.

"Sister!"

* * *

Blitz sighs as he looks out a window to which he just saw some kind of light ball float by along with others in their own patterns while clouds floated not naturally in the background and the sun was shining behind the mountain of clouds.

"Always amazing." He said to himself.

"Yes it is. So what now?" Mary asks.

Blitz looks to her. "Grandfather is still not up. Want to visit the barracks? Teach them how to properly guard?"

"Nah, let them figure it out for themselves. And you have mares to see to." Mary whispers the last part to Blitz.

Blitz raises an eyebrow to her. "Uh huh? Which ones if you know that?"

Mary smirks. "Just a feeling. If his age is right, he should be asleep until tomorrow. Shall we?" She asks holding out a hoof to the exit.

"Alright, we shall return." Blitz says leading her to the room they entered from earlier and were teleported down again.

Mary groans as she leans on a banister. "I hate that. Drink." She said holding out a hoof.

"Here." Blitz says giving her the same type of drink from earlier.

Mary gasps as she opens it and drinks it like the last bit of water in a desert. "Why is it like that?" She asks in between sips.

"Because you are not used to it." Blitz says leading her on and out to a waiting carriage. "To Master Aulgus' mansion in town." Blitz instructs.

* * *

Audrey hums as she looks over the mechanical books from the cabinet. "This is amazing."

"Please put back anything you get where it was. I try to keep things organized." A librarian says.

Audrey only agrees nonverbally. "Strange that the griffon techniques are different from these guys."

"Ah, I take it you are a mechanic for being so young." Aulgus asks walking up.

Audrey hums and nods. "Yep. Still, these techniques are actually inefficient. If you move the crank spinner here, you would get more power and more efficiency." She said pointing to a part in the book.

"They are like that on purpose. So tell me, you also one of my student's mares?" Aulgus asks.

Audrey nods. "Yes. Though he took me with slight hesitation."

Aulgus chuckles. "Well he does have a certain moral standard."

Audrey nods. "Yeah, got that when he was looking at my flank a lot."

Aulgus smirks a bit as he looks over to some of the other mares looking at the books, especially that purple mare. "How are you all loving the library?"

"It is interesting. Can only understand a few books though." Audrey says.

Aulgus shrugs. "What you see is what you get…unless you understand the language."

"Like her?" Audrey asks pointing out Twilight.

They both look over and sees Twilight with a few books on language floating around her while she translated another. "So amazing." She said to herself.

"So you happy Blitz forced you to learn the language now?" Applejack asks.

Twilight just giggles excitedly.

"I remember how you bad mouthed and told him off for it." Applejack adds, making Twilight stop.

Twilight puts the books below her vision and looks at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you don't recall? You did it in front of all of us." Applejack says.

Twilight frowns. "I did not."

"You most certainly did darling." Rarity adds.

Twilight opens her mouth to speak, but Rainbow beat her too it. "Yeah, I heard you for almost an hour after you finished. That loud."

Twilight started looking depressed.

Fluttershy sighs and walks over and tries to catch her eyes before turning around to the rest of them. "You shouldn't be that blunt you know. If you don't mind." She said the last sentence meekly.

They all stared at her looking a bit surprised as Fluttershy got confused before looking to see Twilight feeling up her flank through her dress. "Um…Twilight?" She asks meekly.

"Her version of comfort food?" Applejack asks Rainbow.

Rainbow shrugs. "I thought that was ice cream."

Rarity raises a hoof. "That's mine and my depressing couch."

Fluttershy pokes Twilight's hoof on her flank. "Twilight?" She calls.

"Yes?" Twilight asks still concentrating on feeling her up.

Fluttershy tries to clear her throat. "That's enough and I like my flank back please. If you don't mind."

"Oh…um sorry." Twilight says getting off.

Fluttershy tries to smile. "Oh, it's fine. It did feel like a massage." She said while blushing and scratching a hoof slightly on the ground.

"So where are the others?" Pinkie asks.

They all look around. "Must be looking through the other rooms of the house. You wouldn't believe what I have accumulated over my years." Aulgus said.

"When will Blitz get back?" Rainbow asks bored.

A few knocks to the door answered that question. Before any could react, the bells started to chime.

Aulgus smiles as he bows slightly. "Excuse me." He said before walking off.

The girls listen for the opening of the door and someone yelled. "Blitzy!"

"Fleetfoot. That's enough now." They heard Blitz say laughing.

"You wanted him, now go get him Rainbow." Applejack says.

Rainbow rushes off before she could finish that.

"So you going to apologize to him later?" Applejack asks Twilight.

Twilight huffs and looks away.

"And I thought minotaurs were bullheaded." Applejack says.

Blitz chuckles. "You haven't known Twi for that. She's usually so thick headed, she won't change a single number or decimal even if I tell her." He said walking in with Fleetfoot wrapped around his foreleg and Rainbow on his back.

"So she has never apologized?" Applejack asks.

Blitz shakes his head as Twilight fumes. "Nope and mom is still looking to that spot on the wall that we have never been able to clean."

Spike huffs as he crosses his arms. "I should know. I've been at it for a week."

"Let me talk to her." Mary says.

"Ok mom." Blitz says.

Twilight eeps as she hears her voice and hoofsteps coming towards her. 'Oh boy.'

"Let's give them room." Blitz says leading the rest away.

Twilight gulps as she remained facing away and sweating.

"Oh daughter-in-law." Mary says sweetly.

Twilight eeps.

* * *

Blitz smiles as he sat on a couch with Luna on his lap while Rainbow and Fleetfoot were on both is his sides. "So how are your visit going girls?"

"I am liking it but would prefer to get out there and look around more." Luna says.

Blitz smiles as he leans back into her hooves wrapped around him. "I see. And the rest of you?"

"Kind of the same." Rainbow says.

"I wish I could go out as well, but I would be recognized immediately." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot chuckles and nuzzles his side. "Yeah, with that handsome face."

"No, I mean Mystogan is very famous here." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot grins. "Like I said. Handsome face."

"How famous?" Rainbow asks.

"My relationship to the emperor isn't known to but a few so very renown for my deeds and magical powers." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "Just like back home. Still need to work on being stealthy."

"Speaking of the subject, has Twilight asked to attend the academy yet?" Blitz asks.

They all blink at that. "Strangely enough, not yet." Applejack said wondering about that.

"Give her time. We will be spending a while here." Blitz says.

Luna smiles and snuggles into him. "So what will we be doing?"

"Waiting. Something is up. I think the nobles are making preparations in case the emperor dies." Blitz says seriously.

Luna hums. "Always the conqueror in many lands."

"The reason I believe this is the court's population is so low it can't have representatives for the entire empire." Blitz says.

Luna hisses. "Didn't you have something like this for the history books?"

"This happens sometimes when the topic of succession comes up. Even the current emperors weren't blood less." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "So what's the plan?"

"We wait and watch." Blitz says as Daring walked in with many books.

Daring looks to the many ponies in the room. "What? I like books."

"What are they on?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to the pile of books on her back. "History, cultures, mythology, all that stuff."

"A book on cooking." Spitfire adds.

Rainbow smiles and shows hers. "Flying techniques."

"What else you get Daring?" Blitz jokes.

Daring smirks. "Books on sex."

Blitz only facehooves.

Luna smirks. "What kind? Simple or many?"

"Neither, I just love messing with the great Mystogan." Daring says.

Blitz groans as he covers his face. "Why do I even bother?"

Daring smiles and walks over to pet him.

Blitz frowns as he looks up. "Why must you torture me?"

"You decided to marry me." Daring says before kissing him.

Blitz smiles into the kiss as the mares around him hug him tighter. "He certainly has a great family." Aulgus said sitting on the other side of the room watching the spectacle.

"Aulgus, correct?" Mary asks.

Aulgus nods. "That's right. Mystogan's old master."

"I'm his mother and somepony wants to ask you to pull a few strings and allow her to study at the magic academy." Mary says.

Aulgus chuckles. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Mary says.

Aulgus waves her off. "Anything for my old student."

"Also you could use a mare's touch around here." Mary says flabbergasting him.

Before he could respond, somepony kicks open the door.

"Alright, who said this place needs a mare's touch?!" The new mare pony asks looking around with a glare.

"I did. Got a problem with that?" Mary asks as the mare takes a white glove to check some furniture.

The mare huffs as she checks out the dust building up. "Yes, nopony calls it that in this house anymore."

"Oh and what do they call it?" Mary asks.

The mare turns her glare to her. "A marriage touch."

Mary laughs at that as Blitz gets up. "Madam Juno. a pleasure to see you again." Blitz says with manners.

Juno smiles to him. "Hi honey. Want some good old fashioned cooking?"

"That would be great, but first let me introduce my mom, Mary Read." Blitz says.

Juno raises an eyebrow to her. "Not bad for some stallions." She said to herself.

"Hum, like you know how to cook." Mary comments.

Juno glares at her. "I do. How do you think I kept this fat stallion alive?" She asks pointing to Aulgus.

"I'm fat?" Aulgus asks confused.

"Oh dear, what is going on in here?" A young mare voice asks.

They all look to a smaller mare in some armor and a sword on her back. "A competition." Aulgus said.

"Honey, you are home." Juno says and immediately hugs the mare.

The mare chuckles. "Of course. Where else would I go for some better cooking?"

"I see you have completed your training and are now a full-fledged knight." Blitz says.

The mare smiles. "Yep, now just need to find my placement."

"So now you get to meet my mom. The one I told you about." Blitz says referring to Mary.

The mare looks over. "Huh, it's the loud mare."

"Only when she is cross. When she isn't when crossed, she is terrifying." Blitz says only half joking.

The mare raises an eyebrow. "Okay then."

"So how are you Percival?" Blitz asks.

Percival shrugs. "Same old, same old."

"Who is this?" Anna asks.

"This is Percival, the only daughter of lady Juno and master Aulgus." Blitz says.

Percival waves at them. "Hiya."

"I know I can cook better than you." Mary says continuing to argue while Blitz and Percival talked.

Blitz smiles. "She was just a regular mare when I meet her. When she saw me, she knew there was more to see and experience." He told everypony.

"Like buck you can." Juno says the two now glaring at each other.

Blitz smiles all the while. "Yeah, still the same mare."

"Seeing you throw yourself into your studies with such commitment helped inspire me." Percival says.

Blitz grins. "See, I did help her."

"Indirectly." Gordania says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Don't ruin my moment."

"So tell me Percival, you remember the lessons I taught you?" Gordania asks.

Percival nods. "Yep. Want me to recite?"

"I would rather you show me." Gordania says.

Percival smiles. "Let's take this into the training area." She said walking away.

"Great, we are left to handle my mother and lady Juno alone." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "It's not all bad. We can sell tickets." She said grinning now.

"Oh that reminds me. Next cooking lesson mares." Mary says smirking.

All the mares go wide eyed. "Um…do we have to?" Anna meekly asks as she tries to hold up her shaking hoof.

"All, but Gordania, for she is training. Now hop to it." Mary says, most of the mares could swear they heard a whip crack at the end.

They all drop everything and rush off to the kitchen as Mary smirks to Juno. "I have an army."

"But are they any good?" Juno asks.

Mary smiles. "Oh, they are almost masters. Especially one of them."

"Remind me to open our own restaurant when we get back." Blitz says.

Mary blinks. "Didn't you buy one?"

"No, we have a galley in the Raven though." Blitz says.

Mary looks a bit confused. "I mean the beach."

"Oh yeah. I did, didn't I." Blitz says.

Mary hums in agreement. "Now then, I suggest you go the kitchen and wait there. I need a bigger distraction. Post haste!" She yelled.

"Wait, why? I thought you took it upon yourself to teach them all how to cook." Blitz says.

Mary smirks. "Because I need a distraction for them. Who else would be perfect?"

"Something adorable?" Blitz asks.

Mary gains a blank face. "No, you."

"Fine mum." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Good, get moving."

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Blitz asks Arthur as they walk down the hall.

"I…I am well enough." Arthur says a little nervous by the rumors of his cousin's power.

Blitz nods. "I see. Are you at least fine with grandfather and his condition?"

"Of course not." Arthur says.

"Good man." Blitz says.

Arthur sighs. "Now then, what shall we do while we wait for grandfather?"

"I unfortunately can't stay much longer. I have other responsibilities to see to." Blitz says.

Arthur nods. "I understand."

"We leave in the week and take our ship the Raven with us." Blitz says.

Arthur hums. "Strange that you don't want this life."

"Keep the throne. It's only a burden, not a glorious thing. To sit on it means you are responsible for all citizens in the country. Think on that, every citizen in the country and the bigger the country, the bigger the population." Blitz says.

Arthur nods. "I'll keep that in mind."

"But everyone wants that power and are willing to do anything for it." Blitz says.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yes, it also seems too convenient. All of the royal line of succession are dying off, especially since they have in order of succession." Blitz says.

Arthur looks confused a bit. "In order, most would start out in some other way. The other end to avoid suspicion."

"Especially if it was another country like some rumors floating around say." Blitz points out.

Arthur shrugs. "Seems like the best way to show it."

"If you were going to invade, it would be better to sow chaos discreetly, not let them know intentionally what was going on." Blitz says.

Arthur nods. "Yeah. I have to agree with that because it's strange that a country would invade this place now."

"So if it isn't another, it must be…" Blitz stops smirking under his headgear, waiting for his cousin.

Arthur looks to him. "Lowest of the low."

"No, if it isn't an outside influence, it must be…" Blitz tries again.

Arthur thinks on that. "Inside?"

"Correct, so on that logic it must be…" Blitz stops again.

"About the throne." Arthur says.

"Correct cousin. Only a noble would have something to gain from all of that for it means the position of emperor must be filled." Blitz says.

Arthur gets a bit confused. "He does realize he would be a target, right?"

"Meaning he is unbelievably foolish, arrogant, or has some political pull. I am skeptical about the latter because if he did, he wouldn't do it so brazenly." Blitz says.

Arthur hums. "Guess it's time to search for a crazy noble."

Blitz puts a hoof on his shoulder. "Start by eliminating those who have enough influence that they would avoid that." Blitz says before walking away.

Arthur smiles a bit before feeling something in his pocket and takes it out to see some names. "Huh." He looks to where Blitz went. "He's what they say he is."

* * *

"And that class is the formula of the earth golem." The magus teaching the class in the academy says.

Twilight smiles greatly as she writes down the formula. "So amazing." She said to herself quietly. "But enhancements…?" She ponders to herself as she looks at the spell circle that was a bit crude in her opinion.

"That is all for today. I expect a full essay on this next week." The magus says.

Twilight hums as she sets up a few sentences before packing up and starts reading the book she had. "Oh how I love my life." She said to herself with her head in her book.

"I'm telling you, the rumors that Mystogan came in on the giant airship just outside the city is true. People saw him and a mare enter a carriage from it." A pony wearing glasses says to other students.

"There is no way he would waste time here. There is nothing good here. The only thing is bounty catches and nothing big popped up." Another student said.

"I heard the carriage went directly to the palace." The one in glasses says.

Twilight's ears perked up and turns to them as she stops. "Heh, who's going to believe that? You're the only one." The other student said before walking away.

When he was alone, Twilight approached him as the pony fixes his glasses and mutters. "Fools."

Twilight smiles a bit and puts her book down a bit so she can see out from the top of it. "I would have agreed. Closed minded bunch." She said making him jump a little.

"May I help you?" The pony asks moving his dirty blond mane out of his eyes.

Twilight smiles behind her book. "Oh, just can't help but overhear your conversation with that guy. Can't believe he doesn't at least try and listen to some facts and see for himself."

"What do you expect from a pony whose parents bought his way in." The pony says.

"So what is your interest in Mystogan?" Twilight asks.

The pony sighs. "Oh, he just inspired me to get more advanced in my studies in magic and see how far I can go."

"Oh, from hearing what he has done or more personal?" Twilight asks.

"I was there when he decimated a pack of monsters with his magic to everyone's shock almost five years ago." The pony says.

Twilight sighs. "Yeah, that sounds like him. Always saving others."

"What was that?" He asks.

Twilight gets a bit confused. "Oh, I just said that was him. Always saving others. Kinda cliché now though."

"You talk like you know him personally." The pony asks suspiciously.

Twilight blushes and coughs a little. "Something like that." She said nervously.

"Uh huh." The stallion says.

"So you know he is leaving in less than twenty-four hours." Twilight says.

The stallion eyes widen. "Really? You can find him?"

"Yes, but what about you? What are your plans from here?" Twilight says.

The stallion sighs. "Just finishing my studies and mentoring under a mage soldier or scholar."

"Hum…you know, Mystogan founded a guild and that ship is their headquarters. Now might be one of your only opportunity to join it." Twilight says.

The stallion gasps quietly. "Where and who do I talk too?"

"So you want to join the Ravens?" Twilight asks.

The stallion quickly nods.

"Well you have an opportunity, but for it, you are going to have to inform everyone you need to you are leaving." Twilight says.

The stallion nods. "Thanks a lot. Who are you anyway?"

"I'll tell you later. I will be waiting at the front of the statue for you." Twilight says walking off.

The stallion smiles as he watches her leave. "Wow. Can't believe she knows him." He said to himself.

Twilight waited in front of the statue of what she thinks is an either a famous mage or the founder of the academy for a little over an hour before the stallion shows up.

"Alright, where to?" The stallion asks with some bags over his back.

"Follow me." Twilight says before leading him on. They walked for a bit through the city till they made it through the gate that the Raven was parked near, letting the stallion get a more up close look at it.

"Wow." He breathed out as he looks it over.

"Yep." Twilight says before leading him to the lift and throws the switch, sending the lift upwards.

The stallion lurches a bit at the notion as he orientates himself. "Woah, this is amazing."

"Yep." Twilight says as they ride up and remains quiet till they reach the top.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as he looks up from the shipment manifest as he sees the stallion near Twilight. "Who's this Twilight?"

"You're looking at a new recruit. You know where the first mate is?" Twilight asks looking at Blitz who wasn't wearing his Mystogan outfit, before throwing the lift's switch with her magic sending it back down.

Blitz points toward the galley as he gets back to work. 'So taking an interest in this huh Twi?' Blitz thinks.

Twilight smirks as she leads the stallion to the galley where Gordania was eating before she notices Twilight with a stallion with some bags and drops her food. "Who's the new meat?" She asks bluntly.

"A student from the academy wants to join the Ravens. This is Gordania. She is the second in command around here and will be handling your interview. Good luck." Twilight says before walking away.

The stallion gulped as Gordania sized him up.

* * *

"Fruit, check, meat, check." Blitz says checking off the list as the crew takes in the crates after checking the contents.

"And one tough swordsmare." A female voice said. "Check."

"We got one of those already…wait, what?" Blitz asks looking to the source.

Percival smiles. "Hey Blitz." She said waving.

"Percival, what are you doing here? We leave something at the manor?" Blitz asks.

Percival shakes her head. "Nah, just that I'm joining you."

"…my office, inside. Cheep, take over for me." Blitz says handing the mare the clipboard.

Percival scratches her head and follows him to his office and he shuts the door behind her after they got in. "What's wrong?" She asks confused.

"What's this all about? I thought you were waiting to be assigned a post." Blitz says sitting down.

"You're not going to believe this." Percival says taking a seat on the couch.

"Try me." Blitz says.

Percival smirks. "The emperor called an audience with me and wanted me to shadow you."

Blitz sighs. "Have you been briefed?" Blitz asks.

Percival nods. "Yeah, you can put me under someone if you don't think I'm ready yet."

"I mean about my relationship with the emperor." Blitz says.

Percival smiles. "Ah, well yes. It's strange and surprising when I heard it."

"Ok, so is it within your duty to help expand the family line?" Blitz jokes.

Percival coughs and blushes as she looks away. "Well…"

"Ah, Percival still can't recognize I am teasing you." Blitz says.

Percival blushes even more and keeps looking away. "Dang it Blitz." She said to herself.

"So we are but to ship out. Have you told your parents your first assignment is taking you overseas?" Blitz asks.

Percival nods. "Yeah, they get it."

"Ok, so what are you really thinking about this assignment?" Blitz asks.

Percival shrugs. "Well, it might be tough and boring most of the time."

"Oh, what about when I rock your world?" Blitz jokes.

Percival eeps quietly. "Blitz." She scolds.

Blitz smirks as he gets up and goes to sit next to her. "Yes?"

Percival blushes heavily as she leans away from him. "Um…Blitz? Back off." She said pointing at him.

"I thought you were assigned to be my knight." Blitz teases, not moving towards or away from her.

Percival gulps a bit. "I am. Not your wife."

"Oh Percival. You became a good knight." Blitz says before hugging her.

Percival jumps a bit before sighing and tries to hug back. "Dang it."

Blitz smiles as he didn't do anything but hug to her confusion.

Percival raises an eyebrow as she looks to him. "You're not going to do anything?"

"Why would I? I'm no sexual offender. I do it only to those who permit it." Blitz says.

Percival blinks and gets a bit more confused. "Really?"

"Yes." Blitz says releasing her.

Percival sighs in relief. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well Cheep should have everything under control. So you should familiarize yourself with the rest of the crew." Blitz says.

Percival nods and gets up to leave. "Alright then."

"The offer is open if you want it though." Blitz says nonchalantly.

Percival eeps and groans as she blushes. "Dang it." She said to herself.

"I am completely serious about that." Blitz says.

Percival groans some more as she heads out the door.

After the door closes, Blitz sealed it close with magic and closed the blinds and whistles as he sits back on the couch. "So which one of you is going to reveal yourselves to me first? Blaze? Wind? Force?" Blitz asks.

"How did you know?" Wind asks hanging upside down.

"I can sense my three dark mares." Blitz says not looking up.

Wind chuckles. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm waiting for you three." Blitz says tapping a hoof.

Both Blaze and Force appeared from the banisters as well. "Well?" They ask.

"Waiting here on the couch for all three of you." Blitz says not moving.

"Tease." They said.

"I know and you three prefer it when I am passed that." Blitz jokes.

They all grumble before gliding down to him. "Well?" Wind asks.

"Who wants to be first?" Blitz asks.

Blaze jumps onto his lap. "You up for a bit of clothes style?"

"Oh, that is new, but first, a few questions. What did you three get from her? She going to join eventually?" Blitz asks pulling Force and Wind closer.

Force smiles. "Well, she's flustered."

"And I know you could feel her emotions." Blitz says petting Force.

Force purrs as she moves under his hoof. "Yeah, she's really hot and bothered. She seems to like it when you talk that way to her."

"I thought so. So Wind, guess what job I have for you all week going back?" Blitz asks smirking.

Wind smirks. "Nope. Not going to play that game. Now tell me."

"Guess who is going to be manipulating a certain knight's dreams to keep turning her on." Blitz says smirking.

Wind giggles evilly. "This would be fun."

"And now did you have fun at the ball with me Blaze?" Blitz asks booping her nose with his.

Blaze sighs as she nuzzles her nose with his. "Really fun. I never danced ever."

"And now you have with me in a public event. Like a wife." Blitz whispered the last part into her ear.

Blaze giggles and kisses his cheek. "Such a cutie."

"Who, me or them?" Blitz jokes.

Blaze nuzzles him. "Who else."

"I don't know; you been eyeing the Spitfire twin's flanks." Blitz says playfully smirking.

Blaze hits his side. "Shut up."

"Oh, she didn't deny it." Force says.

Blaze smirks. "You want me to lick you?"

"Be my guest. It might turn our stallion on here." Force says.

Blaze smiles and moves over to Wind and grabs her before licking her cheek and moving closer to her mouth. "She's sweet." She said happily.

"Oh please continue, I'm enjoying the show." Blitz says stroking the third shadowbolt's flank.

Blaze giggles and keeps licking Wind's face who keeps giggling from the sensation as Force sighs in relief and leans more into his hoof. "Oh Blitzy." Force calls.

"So first one who does what I am thinking right now gets first right now." Blitz says suddenly.

Force giggles as she works herself out of her suit while the other two were engrossed with each other. "I am." She said giggling.

Blitz hums. "Close, but no."

Force slouches a bit in disappointment. "Dang it."

"I still spy underwear." Blitz says feeling her through the articles of clothing.

Force smirks then. "Oh, but that's a show. Now let's see." She said to herself as she starts trying to undress her underwear now as Wind and Blaze still hasn't stop kissing each other.

Blitz chuckles as he relaxes. "Oh yeah, this is the life." He said to himself as he pets and watches Force undress while Wind and Blaze were still going at each other, now to the point of taking each other's clothes off.

* * *

Arthur poured over the many notes he had on the names listed out from the paper Blitz gave him and found that most were low level nobles and all around the same style of job and demeanor. "Why risk for just a week long rule?" He asks the files in front of him before the door to his office starts to open and he quickly shuts the large file packet.

"Sir?" A servant asks opening the door.

Arthur sighs as he buries the packet under some other files on his desk. "Yes?" He asks the mare.

The mare clears her throat. "The carriage is ready for you."

Arthur nods. "Good. Grab some food and drinks and place it inside as it will be a long time before I come back. Give me a few minutes to prepare."

The mare nods. "Of course sir." She said before heading back out and closing the door.

Arthur sighs as he looks to the files before taking it out again and putting them into his bag. "Time to see which is which." He said to himself as he gets up and heads out.

* * *

"Okay, where do you all want to go first?" Blitz asks his family on the deck as they approach Ponyville.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Pinkie cheered out as she raises and shakes a leg in the air.

Blitz chuckles and points to her. "Yes…Pinkie."

Pinkie bounces over to him. "How about a party?" She cheerily asks as streamers come out from behind her and some party horns sounded.

Everyone started to agree as Blitz smiles. "Great. You can go prepare…" He stops as he sees Pinkie gone and looks down over the railings to see her hopping into SugarCube Corner. "Wow. That's fast."

Rainbow chuckles. "Pinkie has a reputation like that."

Blitz smiles. "I noticed. Now then, pack your bags and go home and freshen up. We have got a long day of fun planned from Pinkie."

"What are you going to do in the meanwhile?" Twilight asks.

"I got some work to catch up on." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Come on Blitzy. Just join us for the party. It's been a long trip."

"I am very behind at this point. I will catch up with you soon." Blitz says patting her head.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Blitz?"

"I have a job to do Twi. Also gives you time to plan." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight stares at him before smiling. "Alright, but you better deliver and visit us once done."

"And you best behave." Blitz jokes booping her nose with his hoof.

Twilight boops his nose back. "You too." She said before hugging him.

"Anyone else? I am open for showing affection." Blitz says. All three shadowbolts pounce on him and send him to the ground. "I'm still open." He calls out as everyone laughs.

"Oh and Wonderbolts, meet me in my office with the Shadowbolts." Blitz says smirking, letting them know he was up to something.

The Wonderbolts just raise an eyebrow at him. Blitz smirks as Twilight lets him go and he leads the way. They Wonderbolts just follow him as the Shadowbolts just hang onto him as much as possible to his office.

Blitz locks the door and points to the couch for the shadowbolts. They all sit down looking like angels as they smile.

The Wonderbolts sighs as they remain standing in front of his desk. "So what's the problem?" Spitfire asks.

"Not much of a problem. I just wanted to talk about my surprise at the Shadowbolts are more modest than your team." Blitz says smirking.

The Wonderbolts all blush as the Shadowbolts smirk at that. "Well…" Fleetfoot tries to say.

"So shameless." Blitz teases.

Spitfire tries to frown, but her blush and embarrassment got in the way. "Shut up."

"It feels good when he pets our flank and he traces the panties." Wind piped up from her seat while smirking.

Blitz chuckles as the Shadowbolts keep teasing.

The Wonderbolts groans and tries to hide themselves. "Shut up." Fleetfoot said.

"Also Soarin, you still want to change your coloring?" Blitz asks.

Soarin looks up a bit. "Well, sort of."

"Oh, what is that?" Blitz asks getting up and walks over to her.

Soarin clears her throat. "Maybe back to my own color." She said quietly.

"If you want it, you may have that. Just say it to me." Blitz says.

Soarin smiles. "Thanks. I would like it."

"Ok, come with me behind the blinds over there." Blitz says.

Soarin nods and follows him as the others were still being teased.

"Ok, strip please." Blitz says now out of sight of the five mares, making them stop and listen in.

Soarin gulps and steps a bit away before starting to strip away as Blitz smiles all the while. "Can you not. That's uncomfortable." She tries to say.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you like that before a few times." Blitz jokes.

Soarin frowns a bit. "Not when you are looking at me like that."

Blitz says nothing else as he uses his magic to heat the small tub of water a bit.

Soarin sighs as she steps out of her suit. "Okay, now what?"

Blitz looks to the bottles on a stand nearby. "Now pick the colors you want. Kujenga made a few to give you some options." Blitz says.

Soarin hums as she looks them and leans close before jumping a little as Blitz was petting her flank. "Blitz."

"Don't act like you don't love my touch." Blitz says now holding her as she picks up some choices.

Soarin holds in a moan. "Don't do that." She said quickly getting in the tub and sighs in relief from the warm water.

"Soarin, you need to let them mix before you get in." Blitz says.

Soarin sighs. "Let me enjoy this." She said closing her eyes.

"Also, you are going to have to fully submerge yourself for about thirty seconds for it to fully change your coat, even the root colors." Blitz says petting the yellow mare.

Soarin hums as she leans into his petting. "Okay. I can do that."

"So what color did you choose?" Blitz asks.

Soarin shows him some blue and black coloring.

"Ah, going for dark blue huh?" Blitz asks.

Soarin nods as she still relaxes. "If you want me out, carry me." She said holding out her hooves.

"I thought you wanted your original colors?" Blitz asks.

Soarin shrugs as she relaxes. "Whatever you want then." She said dropping the bottles.

"Ok." Blitz says using his magic to grab a certain bottle and lifts Soarin out of the tub.

Soarin sighs as she rests against him. "I love this."

"Uh huh?" Blitz asks adding the contents into the tub.

Soarin sighs as she was just about to fall asleep.

"Hey, none of that." Blitz says shaking her.

Soarin hums as she tries to stay awake as Blitz places her in the water.

"You ready?" Blitz asks.

Soarin hums in agreement as she tries to relax.

"Thirty seconds." Blitz says before Soarin went under.

Spitfire peeks in a bit. "Does she want to really do this?"

"Yes, she requested this. Also you mentioned wanting to take me to meet your mother." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "It only makes sense for her to meet my future mate."

"Yeah, so when do I meet her and feelings about being my only yellow mare now?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles. "In a bit when we're finished. And it feels nice again."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't like the threesome." Blitz teases.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"Nope." Blitz defies.

Spitfire huffs and backs off as Soarin comes back up a different color. "Finally." She said relaxing again.

"Not done yet. Your coat might be altered, but we need to do your mane next." Blitz says.

Soarin sighs. "Do whatever."

"Nothing like the tub. Just need to wrap your mane up in this towel and let the stuff soak into it for a few hours." Blitz says.

Soarin smiles as she starts to doze off again.

"So how long you think till she notices?" Blitz asks wrapping up her mane with a towel soaked into something.

Soarin shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe a few hours."

Blitz smirks as Soarin fell asleep and he takes and sets her onto a vacant couch.

Blaze smiles. "So what now?"

"Hum, what to do with the rest of you?" Blitz says playfully while thinking.

The Shadowbolts smirk and the Wonderbolts sweat a little.

* * *

"So how is your game going?" Blitz asks doing paperwork with Cheep.

Spitfire smiles. "Well, we are beating the 'modest' crew." She said playfully glaring to the Shadowbolts on the ceiling boards.

"Don't be so sure about that." Blaze says.

Fleetfoot smirks. "Please. You can't go far without getting onto Blitz or any other stallion."

"Then why are you about to get eliminated in this round?" Wind asks as Soarin keeps sleeping.

Spitfire just throws some balled up paper at her and bonks it off her head.

Blitz chuckles. "And this is why I love you girls."

"I thought because all of us were sexy." Force says.

Blitz grins. "Actually that is another quirk. But I like personality the best."

"Oh then…" Force was cut off by Blitz.

"Don't even think about starting the whole who do you like best." Blitz says.

Force smiles along with the rest. "Wow. You really are a good hubby."

"You are not the only ones who can anticipate others…speaking of which." Blitz says taking out a paper from his desk that has those not allowed in the Raven and adds Shining Armor's name.

Fleetfoot smiles. "So…when are you going to join the others?"

"The party isn't for a while." Blitz says.

* * *

Shining Armor glared as he finally arrived on the Raven and was about to head in when some of the Raven guards crossed their spears in front of him.

Shining glares at them and shows a paper. "Warrant. Now get out of my way and if you try different…" Shining stopped when one of the spears was right under his chin.

"Leave now or we will attack for you are trespassing." The guard warns.

Shining keeps glaring. "I have a warrant for an arrest. Now let me through."

"No, not without written authorization by both princesses. Now leave before we charge you with trespassing and breaking and entering as guildmaster has a restraining order against you." The guard says.

Shining raises an eyebrow. "Who says I need the authorization of both the princesses? I just need the attorney general."

"A contract with the princesses made when they were allowed to send ponies to study the Raven." The guard says before whistling and several more diamond dogs come out with weapons.

Shining huffs and walks off. "Pretentious bastards."

* * *

 **Flair: well may not be as long as usual, but we are trying something new here.**

 **Yeah, might not have gone as planned in the beginning, but it is turning out in some way.**

 **Flair: That's the creative process and seriously Armor, you accused someone out of the country at the time of murder.**

" **There are extradition acts."**

 **Flair: Uh huh and your corrupt obviously. No wonder Chrysalis went for you.**

" **Hey! She went for my shield spell! Nothing else!"**

 **Flair: Uh huh, sure, keep telling yourself that. We all know what's up Mr. never tell your sister you are dating till the wedding and by an invitation.**

" **She had to be protected!"**

 **Flair: Yeah, from you.**

" **Oh just shut up!"**

 **Mute. Shall we move on to our new project?**

 **Flair: He annoying you enough to switch him out with Gleaming Shield yet?**

 **Nah, he's not hot enough or good enough for anypony. Not even Cadance's male side which I have to admit, why didn't she change to him yet?**

 **Flair: Oh you didn't know?**

 **What?**

 **Flair: Um where do you think Cadance has been for most of this?**

 **You have to be kidding me.**

 **Flair: nope she is getting her lesbian on with Gleaming. I guess she wanted someone who would satisfy her.**

 **Can leave this yelling bastard yet? *Pointing to Shining yelling with no sound coming out***

 **Flair: *Stares at Shining for a while* maybe.**

 **RWBY?**

 **Flair: Sure.**


	6. (Rewritten) Season 2 (Part 1)

"So he claimed to have a warrant?" Blitz asks.

The guard nods. "Yeah. Kinda weird though that he is going the legal way with the way you described him."

"I see. Inform the girls the party has to be moved to here." Blitz says to Spitfire who was not looking happy. In fact, she was smoking.

Spitfire frowns. "So is he going to be a problem?"

"Maybe he is very vindictive after he learnt I am sleeping with his sister." Blitz said.

"Probably didn't help you sending those taunting letters and pictures as well." Cheep adds.

"Maybe not." Blitz says.

Cheep frowns. "But still…I might have to see the warrant. Check it out."

"I don't trust him enough to where he won't take you hostage." Blitz says.

Cheep smirks. "Me? Hostage?"

"Yes." Blitz says flatly sending a letter to Celestia and Luna and then one to a newspaper in Canterlot that owed him a favor.

* * *

"Extra, extra, read it all. Shining Armor has a warrant out for Mystogan's arrest. Read all about how the guard captain is using the murder of a mare to try and seize airship and money for himself." A newspaper colt calls, waving a newspaper, getting a lot of attention.

Luna raises an eyebrow as she watches from the window. "You sure this was a good idea?"

"Why do you think I will reject Shining's petition unless he has solid evidence?" Celestia asks.

Blitz smiles. "And that's a long way away." He said as he looks sleepy nearby on a couch.

"Not really. We will be meeting him soon. So how is his sister taking it?" Celestia asks.

Blitz sighs. "Not good really. She really disapproves of his actions."

"That was a given…so you calm her down by having fun with her?" Celestia asks.

Blitz just grins and shows his teeth.

Luna rolls her eyes. "What is the magic user into for your nights?" She asks smiling.

"What are you again, small mare?" Blitz teases.

Luna giggles as she keeps watching the crowd forming. "What is this mare's death about that could lead the captain to you?"

Blitz shrugs. "No idea."

Celestia holds up a file. "Good luck for me is that nopony knows about my relationship to you so I have free access. Sorry sister, yours is public and against the law to exchange information like that." She said opening it.

"Personally, I am betting Shining is just using this as an excuse to get to me. He really hates me." Blitz says.

Celestia hums. "What kind of torture effects do you use?"

"Me personally, I don't normally use torture despite what rumors say. Anna usually handles interrogations." Blitz says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "And what kind does she use?"

"Give me an example. Because it depends on the one." Blitz says.

Celestia sighs. "Strung up on the wall. And either from the reports, by chain for midsection and rope for limbs."

"We talking pony?" Blitz asks.

Celestia nods. "Yes, she seems to have been killed with a quick slash to the throat, but that's postmortem."

"Not Anna's work than. She doesn't do tied to a wall. She straps them down to a chair or table." Blitz says.

Celestia frowns. "Then where did the accusation come from?" She asks as she looks over the witness reports.

"He looking for someone to blame and he automatically thinks of the ones he hates." Blitz says sounding like he was psycho analyzing it.

Celestia blinks. "Huh, there are reports with seeing your alter ego being seen there."

"When was this?" Blitz asks.

Celestia looks up. "When you got to Navarra."

"That alone should dismiss any accusations he has then, but this means someone is trying to frame me." Blitz says.

Celestia sighs. "Well your torture methods aren't exactly known. Most don't know if you do torture at all. If the public is ruled up, I think it's best you fall in line for a bit. I'll see what I can do about finding the killer."

"Ha! Knowing him, he would escort me straight to the gallows to hang." Blitz says.

Luna frowns. "Maybe I should plan with his dear sister to stop it."

"Or maybe you should throw the facts in his face about that as he is here ready to storm with guards to kill." Blitz says.

They all, minus Blitz, look to the door as it slams open to Shining and some guards behind him. "Your highness, I am here for…" He stops as he sees Blitz on the couch. "That makes it easy. Anyways, I need the warrant now." He demanded.

"Shining Armor, why do you have guards with weapons drawn outside my office door?" Celestia asks sweetly, trying to hide her anger.

Shining just jerks a hoof to Blitz resting…snoring…on the couch.

"I reemphasize outside my office while I conduct official state business." Celestia says as some of the guards start sneaking away, hopefully unnoticed.

Shining frowns and huffs as he heads outside. "Only if he is there." He said as he glares to Blitz.

"Check your attitude at the door. You have no proof to implicate me as it is." Blitz says.

Shining growls to himself.

"He is correct Shining Armor. I was with him at the time of this across the sea in Navarra on a diplomatic mission." Celestia says.

Shining raises an eyebrow. "The whole time?"

"Did you call your princess into question?" Luna asks, making Shining take a step back at that.

Blitz yawns. "Listen it's best you leave buddy. Not good if you stay." He said trying to find a good relaxing position as he looked through papers.

"This isn't over. I will see you behind bars for this." Shining threatens.

Blitz waves him off as he leaves. "Yeah, yeah. Good luck." He said before the door closes.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he rested along the couch as Fluttershy hums in the kitchen and helps makes his meal. "So how's your animals?" He asks making small talk and trying to think about who got attacked and killed.

Fluttershy smiles. "Well they are fine. I'm also getting help from the nearby vet so there's barely any chance of an injury…unless it's competition season, then I have to let it scar. But it pains me to see them like that. All hurt and…" She stops and looks at him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bore you."

Blitz shakes his head. "No, you didn't. I'm just thinking and sometimes when I think like this, I fall asleep. Kind of a drag when I was in school and I couldn't do nothing about it." He said chuckling a bit.

Fluttershy smiles and glides over to him with a plate and sets it down on the table nearby. "Here. I tried my best to make it like the restaurant you go to."

Blitz chuckles as he sits up. "Don't worry. I'm sure any food made by you girls are always good. Besides, mom did train you." He said eating the food now. "Not bad."

Fluttershy smiles and sits by him. "So…what's on your mind?"

"Twilight's brother is trying to arrest me saying I murdered a mare in Navarra." Blitz says.

Fluttershy blinks. "How can that be?"

"He hates me because I sleep with his sister." Blitz says.

Fluttershy chuckles a bit. "Yeah, any good brother would do that."

"He wants to send me straight to the gallows, no trial." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks worried. "So…what are you going to do?"

"He has no legitimate evidence. If he does arrest me, it will be over Celestia's head and you know how well that will look." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs. "So I guess it's best to just wait it out."

Blitz nods as he kept eating. "Well, the best thing to do now is just relax and wait until this blows over until they find the real killer. Just in case though, my team is out and finding information on this whole case and maybe clear my name."

Fluttershy giggles and leans against him. "Good. I hate to see you in jail."

Blitz pets her head before the door burst opened and the door flew past them and grabs his food along with it. "Aw. I was eating that." He said longingly, looking to his fork is devoid of food.

Fluttershy squeaks and hides behind the couch as Blitz glares to the doorway before softening his gaze a bit. "Um…private property." He said as Shining steps in with a few guards behind him.

Shining huffs. "Got you now." He said holding up a magic ring nullifier and some chains. "Let's go."

"Shining, leave now." Blitz says glaring.

Shining scoffs. "Please. I got an official warrant and since you aren't on the ship but in your home, another one to search the home. You're going down."

"Is it signed by Celestia?" Blitz asks.

Shining smiles. "Yes. It is. Now let's go unless you want to fight and makes things worse."

Hearing that, Blitz started to laugh.

Shining rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes. Your magic is stronger. Let's just go already so I can hurry and fill out the paperwork."

"Oh and here I see someone just trying to murder me for sleeping with his sister." Blitz says.

Shining growls as the guards behind him chuckle a little. "Would you guys just get him since he isn't listening."

"Actually, you can't even do that without trespassing on another country's property." Blitz says confusing several of them.

The guards became confused. "Another country? This is the land that the Equestria home is on…right?" One asks.

"Actually I purchased the land from Equestria officially in Navarra. It was also ratified that Equestria sold the house and the land it stands on is Navaran soil now as such one step into the house and it is equal to invading. So do you want to cause an international incident?" Blitz asks smirking.

Shining glares at him. "And the country asked me to help find the culprit since you are here. They found your magical signature there at the scene."

"Yeah right. They don't even have a true embassy here Shining. You're just lying through your teeth so you can kill me. I wonder how many others you murdered the same way?" Blitz asks shaking the resolve of his troops.

Shining growls. "I put them on trial on first and I do mean a trial. Most of the conventions are death."

"And yet I see a noose right outside." Blitz says.

The guards outside quickly push the gallows stage away from view.

"You just broke the law there Shining. No gallows are allowed in several cities in Equestria. Ponyville is one of those registered." Blitz says.

Shining was about ready to pop a blood vessel before a newspaper flew past him and landed on the table. "Sir, stand down. Your behavior is very suspicious about this situation already." A lieutenant pegasus says.

Shining growls before huffing. "Fine, but he has to be put under arrest." He said as Blitz reads the front page.

"I think some parts are quite good to hear." Celestia said peeking in.

"Guard captain's integrity called into question. Tried to seize privately owned airship and all valuables without evidence." Blitz reads inwardly smirking as his favor came through. "Seems you are the one on the burner right now Shining."

"No, we will bring him in for questioning. As for you sir, you are, as of now, off the investigation." The lieutenant says.

"What?!" Shining yells glaring at him.

"You broke several laws already especially building the gallows here in Ponyville as Mystogan is correct." The lieutenant said.

Shining frowns heavily as Blitz walks out with some of the guards. "Come on guys. Faster I do this, the faster I get a meal." He said yawning.

"Then take him to the gallows." Shining demands.

"Captain, stand down. As of now, you are off. A temporary investigator will be taking over and if you try to interfere in any way, you will be suspended." Celestia says said glaring at him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." The lieutenant says as Fluttershy peeks out and watches them go.

* * *

Blitz yawns as he rested on the table in the guard's building interrogation room. "Man, should have ate quicker." Blitz said as he waited, wishing he had brought some of his paperwork. At the door to the observation room of the interrogation room with a one-way glass, Shining was being barred from entry.

"Relax Shining. It's probably some random mugger." Jax said getting the file. "I'll get this over with and maybe you mess him up in the wedding…maybe." He said in afterthought.

"He should be swinging from the gallows already." Shining says.

"I said relax. Jeez. Now let me talk to him without you pounding on the glass." Jax said smacking his head with the folder before heading in.

Blitz turns his gaze to the newly entering guard as he was wearing his mage robe, making Jax question if they really had the real Mystogan.

Jax sighs as he sits down on the chair. "Okay, off the table man. Got to go through this whole thing and maybe you can head home." He said opening the file. "So…where were you at the day of the murder?"

"Across the sea in Navarra with Princesses Celestia and Luna." Blitz said getting off and sitting in the chair.

Jax sighs. "Alright. Now how about were you anywhere near the store the whole time you were there?"

Blitz frowns a bit. "Which store are you talking about?"

Jax raises an eyebrow. "Well, the…" He looks closer at the file. "The Green Leaves."

"I do not recall such a store." Blitz says. 'Strange, is that a translation or is that a fake name?' Blitz thinks.

Jax hums as he writes it down. "I see. Now, witnesses reported you in your outfit. Did you wear your outfit at all there?"

"Which one? I have different versions of it for situations." Blitz asks.

Jax scratches his head. "Says here it is a robe like outfit. Part of it covered in runes."

"I make no comment on my outfits." Blitz says. 'No one alive, but those I trust, should know that.'

Jax nods. "So no modifications whatsoever, correct?"

"No comment." Blitz says.

Jax shakes his head. "This is making it harder. Now then, what about your whole group as a large group was reported, but you went somewhere alone. Where did you go?"

"Besides the royal palace?" Blitz asks.

Jax nods. "Yes, you went off alone."

"You can confirm that with the Navaran army and guards." Blitz says making Jax groan in his mind as he knew it would take weeks, if not months to confirm anything with them being across the sea.

Jax sighs instead. "So I guess you never went off alone and instead stayed with your group the whole time, in view?"

"Well there are some things a gentleman doesn't talk about." Blitz says.

Jax shakes his head. "You just made yourself a suspect. Sorry man. One last question, what's your connection to the victim?"

"I haven't been even told a thing about what you are questioning me. So how would I even know?" Blitz asks.

Jax rolls his eyes. "Just give an answer instead of dancing around it. Makes things difficult for us."

"The thing is, I don't trust you guys at all because your captain is trying to murder me." Blitz says.

Jax scoffs as he looks behind him to the window. "We all got that feeling. But for now, if you don't answer, you can be held here for forty-eight hours and after that you can be let go. If you don't give a true alibi, then you can't leave easily."

"We shall see." Blitz says.

* * *

"Princess, he is guilty. You can't deny it." Shining says.

"I can and easily will." Celestia says upset.

Shining frowns. "He is deliberately withholding information because he did it."

"And you are deliberately trying to kill him because he sleeps with your sister and you have no idea how bad of a situation you have made everything." Celestia growls.

Shining huffs. "He did it! He is now trying to denying that he was even close to the place, but they found his magical signature there and you know how hard it is to fake that."

"I know, but it can be faked and I won't have one of my former students and currently one of the three heirs to the Navaran throne accused because you want him dead. You made a horrible potentially catastrophic international incident captain." Celestia says to him.

Shining frowns. "And if it means letting a killer go free because of what he is; then what point are we making? Hey, you're rich. Walk away from the dead body sir." He mocks a bit.

"You have no real evidence Shining Armor. I am even skeptical on this whole Navaran case that you are supposedly investigating. What's more, a board of inquiry is going to be looking into your actions as of late." Celestia says.

Shining huffs. "At least he's locked up for now. He can now see the preview of a jail cell."

"In forty-eight hours, he goes free and if you push anymore, you will be in a jail cell for undermining my authority." Celestia threatens taking Shining aback.

"Sister, I think this whole facade of a meeting is over." Luna said reading a book.

"Correct. Armor, remove yourself and get back to your post." Celestia says angrily.

Shining growls and turns and walks away. "It's strange." Luna said quietly as she had a file hidden behind the book. "Too many details and Blitz is a master at hiding. Makes you wonder how they got this…unless his crew betrayed him."

"No, I doubt that. If that were true, then Shining wouldn't have even tried accusing him for a crime he couldn't have committed. Someone is framing him." Celestia says.

Luna hums. "Maybe a past criminal?"

"Maybe. Blitz has a way of making enemies." Celestia says as the three highest ranking shadowbolts appeared.

"My lady. We looked into the witnesses and many have recently have done some unexplained spending which should exceed their income." Dark Blaze says.

Luna frowns. "Tell me…what's the gender and race of them?"

"Ponies of the three tribes and males." Gale Force says looking to her.

Luna glares now as she slams the book closed. "I need a tonic. Anyone up for some? Sister? I know you like the banana." She asks holding a somewhat lazy smile with a few twitches at the corner.

"There is something else." Searing Wind says.

Luna held the smile and looks to her. "Yes?"

"Some of them were suspected of being involved with those Caribou, but nothing was proven." Searing Wind says.

Luna leans over to Celestia. "Tonic?" She asks slyly.

Celestia nods and Luna walks off with the shadowbolts.

* * *

"Come on Twily. Let me in." Shining says knocking on the door of Twilight's library.

"No and don't call me Twily." Twilight calls from inside as the dragon outside growls to him, watching him wearily.

"Come on. I'm your brother. Help me out." Shining says.

Twilight doesn't say anything before Spike opens a little window on the door. "Bro, you got her stallionfriend jailed up and are intending to kill him. I don't think she's in the mood for talking. Also, she authorized me to use my mind control on you if you don't listen and leave."

"But, he is guilty. Why will no one believe me?" Shining says.

Spike raises an eyebrow. "Blitz is dating your sister." He said simply.

"He still murdered that mare." Shining says.

Spike rolls his eyes. "Go bother his ship. Make sure he leaves." He said to the dragoness who snorts a puff of smoke as he closes the window.

"Twily, come on." Shining says.

"Spike, call the guards. Have him removed." Twilight says.

Spike sighs. "Warned his flank." He said before writing a letter and sending it off.

* * *

"You done?" Silica asks as the wonderbolts questioned the stallion under the effects of a truth serum.

Spitfire sighs as she walks over to her. "Somewhat. Last question and we drop his flank in an alley with a bottle."

"Alright, who paid you to lie about seeing Mystogan?" Audrey asks ready to hit this stallion over the head with a wrench to cave his head in.

The stallion sways his head around as he was really relaxed under the effects. "A guy in a cloak. Gave me a bag of bits and told me to say the lines on a piece of paper and then destroy it in a fire after I rehearsed it."

"And what did he look like?" Spitfire asks.

The stallion giggles drunkenly. "Lots of horns…antlers? Don't know which. Really burly body though. Must be a workout kind of guy."

"Wipe his memory and dump him." Gordania says.

Fleetfoot nods as she gives him another potion and it knocks him out before carrying him and flying away. "Crazy power hungry stallions." She curses as she flew out the window.

Silica sighs. "Antlers. Not again." She said looking down.

"What?" Percival asks.

Silica groans. "I was…"

"She was captured and sold to a caribou who held her captive in her own home. Blitz was able to get her out and we got her back to what she was before all of it. Blitz also went after the headquarters to end it…but I guess it's not over." Anna said nearby as she frowns.

"He wants Blitz." Percival growls.

"No shit. We need to find him." Gordania said.

* * *

Blitz sat in his cell, not moving. Trying to think about who may have a big grudge on him, but that was a long list. "But why random?"

"Why indeed." A voice said as a cloaked figure walks down the hall outside the cells and looks to him as it lowers the hood and reveals a caribou. "Why you." He asks smirking.

"Ah, goes to figure I missed one of you insects." Blitz says.

The caribou hums. "I doubt you would be surviving long. I left a little something for the guards. I'm sure they would like to close this quickly. The outcome…does not matter."

"You overestimate yourself too much." Blitz says calmly.

The caribou shrugs. "Maybe. But I do such an amazing job. Like my work?" He asks grinning.

"A hack at best. You tried to frame me for something I wasn't even in the country for. Then you hastily threw this together." Blitz insults.

The caribou hums as he tilts his head. "Well you got me on shady evidence. I'm sure you would get it worse since you are more public."

"You know nothing about me and that is your mistake." Blitz says committing his face to memory to kill.

The caribou shakes his head. "No, your mistake was attacking me and my business. Now you will lose it all too."

"Ha, funny. You know what we did to your minions on Celestia's orders?" Blitz asks.

The caribou frowns. "Well…heard they were placed in the dungeons for life and you placed one in a lava pool."

"The last one yes, but the others, on her orders, we tortured to death and slowly dissected them one by one and scattered their parts into the sea for the wildlife to feed on." Blitz says.

The caribou slams his hooves against the bars. "Those sluts don't deserve to even be up there. Watch, you and the others will fall and maybe you would be on the receiving end of a blade or the bottom of us once we turn you."

Blitz says nothing before using his magic to slam his head against the bars. "Do not think I am powerless here." Blitz says.

The caribou groans as he rubs his head. "Bastard. You'll get your own. Oh and don't bother calling for help to get me." He said walking away.

"You got him?" Blitz asks after he was gone and Blaze appears.

Blaze sighs. "Yeah, not bad with the bars and really ticking him off with females as a ruler again."

"Believe me. I was tempted to kill him several times, but with what he has done, it means he has started up a little of his business again." Blitz says.

Blaze sighs. "Want us to look for it?"

"Tail him. He will lead you there." Blitz says petting her.

Blaze purrs under his petting. "Thanks for the tips. Really got shortchanged back there."

"Maybe we will also learn how they changed Silica's dad into a mare as well." Blitz says.

Blaze sighs. "It's been bugging me as well. Silica said her father does not remember the whole thing. Just that he heard water. Nothing else. So…how much longer are you going to be here? I kinda lost track."

"It's only been twelve hours. Also, can your shadowbolts sneak me in some of my paperwork?" Blitz asks scratching her behind her ears.

Blaze giggles. "Really, that bored?"

"No, if I fall behind, I won't have as much time to spend with my girls." Blitz says.

Blaze nods and kisses his cheek. "You got it hubby. I'll be back." She said leaving the way she appeared in.

* * *

Shining sighs as he finished his inspection. "I don't understand why does no one believe me Soarin?" Shining asks as they walk down the path.

Soarin huffs. "You're going after a well-respected leader of the biggest and most powerful ship ever and he helped stop Nightmare Moon. I think a few ponies might be pissed off he is being arrested."

"But he had to do it. All the evidence is there." Shining says.

Soarin raises an eyebrow. "How many do you have that directly connects to him? Like a name tag."

"…now that you mention it. It is a little strange. Also, you were in Navarra. Do they speak Equin like we do here?" Shining asks.

"No, different language and I must say, the mares are…" Soarin stops and wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Shining raises an eyebrow. "We've been through boot camp. I know that look. How good are they?" He asks smiling a little.

"They are hot and they are all in dresses so they leave you the finer details to your imaginations." Soarin says elbowing him playfully.

Shining chuckles. "Now I wish I had a chance to go. But Blitz knew how much I hated him for dating my sister, so no letter."

"It was quite sudden for us as well. Only those stationed got to go. That is how fast he lifted off the ship to go there. He was in a rush after he got a letter." Soarin says.

"Letter?" Shining asks.

"Yeah, something to do with the Emperor of the country being bedridden after an assassination attempt." Soarin says.

Shining hums. "Princess Celestia did mention he was in line for the throne. Maybe he got an offer." Shining muttered to himself.

"It seemed he was very distraught now that I think of it." Soarin says.

Shining huffs. "Probably wants the throne to himself." He still muttered.

"Hah, that is a little funny. I talked to the dogs on the Raven. If he wanted that, he would be ruling the badlands right now. He wants to be free, not rule. If he somehow did get the throne, he would try and weasel his way out of it I bet." Soarin says.

Shining scoffs. "Yeah right and getting my sis and throwing her away would be next."

Soarin shakes his head when suddenly a few nets are thrown at them from the bushes. "Hey!" He yells trying to push it off.

Shining groans as he charges up his magic but feels a prick in his neck and reaches up and pulls it out to see it was a dart. "Ah crap." He said almost deadpan as he fell to his side asleep as Soarin fell after him with a dart in his back.

Soarin groans as he tries to keep awake. "Wha…?" He asks himself as he tries to see who's coming after them. "Wha…the…?" He tries to say before falling asleep as well.

"That was easier than I expected and we got a wonderbolt too. The boss is going to love this." One of them says.

* * *

Shining groans as he shakes his head and wakes up and opens his eyes. "Wha…what happened?" He asks himself before hearing rattling and looks to see chains leads to his limbs and frowns and charges up his magic. "Stupid joOW!" He yells as the magic backfired on him. "What the…?" He asks himself before fleeing something cold on his horn. "Crap. Soarin!" He calls looking around the dark room.

Soaring groans as he opens his eyes and sees a faint light from Shining's horn. "Shining? You okay?" He asks getting up but was pinned as a bar rattles against the wall and keeps him there while he felt leather wrappings around his wings, pinning them.

"Get the boss. Tell him that they awoke before it was ready." A guard says.

Both Soarin and Shining looks to the door where a little light was coming through the sides as they hear running. "Shining, can you get free?" Soarin asks struggling against the bonds.

"No. I'm tightly chained and they have a magic nullifying ring on me." Shining says.

Soarin curses under his breath. "Any ideas?" He asks still trying to strain his wings.

"I can see your wings. They got them tied down with leather like what the guards do with those types of prisoners." Shining says.

Soarin groans as he stops for a moment to rest. "Who are these guys? Guards with grudges against you and I got caught in it?"

"No and I don't think they are Blitz's people." Shining says getting a good look at the caribou guard peeking in through the window.

Soarin growls under his throat before the door opens with a slam and they see a larger caribou walk in. "Not bad. Such a catch." He said grabbing Shining's head and looking him over. "Still needs the work. Is it ready yet?" He calls out behind him.

"They tell me a few more minutes to mix the potions." Another caribou says.

The caribou let's go of his head. "I think I'll sell you two as a bundle. I don't usually do bundle deals. Unless it's a bunch of fillies." He mused smirking.

Shining growls. "Who the buck are you?"

"I am Dainn. I'm the alpha around here." Dainn says.

Shining frowns. "The head slaver. The biggest one around." He said remembering the meetings.

"Ah, so you have heard of me. I am flattered guard captain." Dainn says mockingly.

Shining huffs. "I am Shining Armor and I demand you release me!"

"Get a load of the merchandise here." Dainn says chuckling.

Shining growls. "I am demanding you release me and my friend or the entire guard and princesses will be on your head and it will roll across the ground."

"Don't you mean Mystogan's?" Dainn asks mockingly.

Soarin blinks. "What? He will be released. Time limit is almost up and he will find you."

"Nuh uh. With your disappearance, he looks more suspicious and they will extend the time. Coupled that with a few well-placed bribes and he will be convicted." Dainn says.

"You bastard!" Shining yells thrashing against his bonds.

"I must admit Shining Armor. You played your part well in helping from him for everything." Dainn says.

Shining frowns. "What do you mean? I would never help your ass!"

"Oh, but you did. You willing helped jump to him as the culprit as the evidence and witnesses suggested." Dainn says nearly laughing.

Shining stares to him mortified. "You. You did that." He said his anger growing.

"Look who finally caught on. You helped me get back at him for nearly destroying my business and now you will help me rebuild with the price I sold you both for. I am also killing time till they are ready for you. Who knows maybe I will get him instead of having him killed and do the same thing." Dainn says mocking him now.

"Ready for what?!" Soarin yells.

"You see, my customers are mostly stallion or males of another species and they pay usually double for females over male slaves." Dainn says.

Shining was mortified. "Wait…ready…no." He said realizing the problem.

"Ah, you get it huh? How about now?" Dainn asks looking to the guard.

Shining growls. "You won't win!"

The guard nods. "I already have and soon, you will be ready to ship. I will let your owner break you two in." Dainn says holding up two black collars.

Soarin starts to shake himself out of the restrains. "You won't win this. They will come get you and they won't be happy."

"Soarin, he means to turn us into mares." Shining says.

Soarin stops and looks to him horrified. "What?" He asks shocked as guards come in and undo the chains holding them to the floor and starts using shock batons to herd them out of the cell.

Dainn chuckles as he follows along. "You know, I was hoping of using you to get to the sluts on thrones, but I guess this is the next best thing." He remarks as Shining tries to bite at some of the guards. "Tch. Just like the animal that he will be." He said as they lead them to a white room that looks more like a morgue than anything else as the guards lead them to the tables and straps them in.

Dainn chuckles as he stands over them. "Now then, I usually do this after, but, good time as any." He said wrapping the collar around their necks. "Best part, only the one who put it on you can take it off. So even if you are rescued, you still belong to me."

Shining groans as he strains against the restrains as a caribou in a robe walks over with a vial and grabs his muzzle. "Hold still you animal." He mocks as he pulls his mouth open and sends the contents down his mouth and then holds his mouth close and pinches his nose. "Drink it!" He commanded and Shining, rapidly losing air, had no choice but to drink and coughs as the caribou moves onto Soarin.

"You bastard!" Shining yells as he trashes against the restrains as Soarin's mouth was pull apart and the next vial was poured down his mouth before the caribou closes his mouth and pinches his nose as well. "I know you flyers can hold your breath, but you have to breath sometime." He said still holding it.

Soarin groans as he tries to hold out for as long as he could, but was starting to turn bluer than his coat would make and haphazardly swallow it as it felt like a sharp rock went down his throat. "Fuck you!" Soarin yells spitting at him.

Dainn chuckles as he watches him groan in pain. "I sincerely doubt that as you will feel that effect soon." He mocks as they see the ripples happening over the torso and heading outward.

Shining groans and tries to hold it in before yelling a bit as he felt it reach his neck and then over his head and what sounded like bone creaking inside him as he starts to feel lighter than before and a weight disappearing on his crotch as a new double weight was replaced there with his flank rising higher as it became bigger that made him know what happened. "Damn you!" He yells as his veins started to bulge on his neck and legs.

Soarin yells out as he trashes his head around as he started to feel lighter and his wings a bit longer as well as he felt a weight disappearing from his crotch area too with two new heavy parts gaining weight above where his old one use to be and his flank rising higher on the table it grew outward and groans in pain as he pulls at the restrains as they creak. "What the fuck?!" He yells out as his voice started to go higher with each passing word.

Shining became shocked as the pain recedes but he knew Soarin was still feeling the last effect. "Damn you all." He said now in a higher pitch voice. "Damn you to Tartarus where I hope Hades burns you to ash and then burns you again!" Shining shrieks.

Soarin groans in pain as his voice became a higher octave than usual and now Soarin realizes what just happened to him. "No. No!" She yells.

Shining groans as she now tries to sit up. "You bastards. I hope you are cut apart and feed you to the dragons." She curses and spits at them.

Dainn chuckles. "Did I mention we also deal in dragoness? No? Okay. Get them ready. Hose them down and prep their new bodies."

"Right." One of the ones in robes says before they start to unchain them and picked them up as their bodies were mostly numb at this point.

"Heh, check out this one. They're huge." One remakes as he picks up Soarin.

"I say the one who paid 1.7 million will be happy." Another remarks.

"Can we have them first?" The first asks feeling Shining's flank as he lifts her up.

Soarin and Shining's hearts sank hearing that and fear started to creep into them.

"No. The client paid for virgins and that's what they will get." Dainn said as he frowns at them.

"Right." The guard says.

Dainn chuckles as they pass by. "You know, your old names are useless now and our versions are too common. You need something good to go by."

"This one was named Shining Armor, right? Why not Gleaming Shield to match this?" The guard says pointing to her cutie mark.

Dainn laughs. "Perfect. Such a great name for such a great future cunt. I could make you two special and write the names into your collars with a plate. Maybe later."

"What about this one?" The other guard asks carrying Soarin.

A guard hums. "Soarin. Eh, can't do much with that. Take a few letters out. Sora." He said waving his hoof like he was making an advertisement.

"Sora. It makes me think of a whiny childish colt for some reason." The guard says.

"You've been in the comics too much." Another guard says.

"Why not Glide? That sounds feminine." The guard says.

The guard chuckles and pokes Soarin's breasts, making her jump a little. "You like Glide?" He asks and gets no answer. "She likes it." He said grinning.

Dainn chuckles as the guards take them away. "Welcome to your new life cunts."

* * *

"You sure that is the place?" Blitz asks Blaze as he works in his cell for the seventh day in a row.

Blaze nods. "Yeah, tracked him to there. Kinda quaint. Not much neighbors or rather those that don't come out for anything but a fix."

"I would expect that from a ruin. I bet they would be ruined if a monster started nesting over the entrance." Blitz says continuing doing paperwork as now the lunar guards were delivering and taking the paperwork away to be circulated.

Blaze reels back a little. "I am not getting a spider on that building. Too icky. Any case, you know the first thing they would do is go after these." She said rubbing his back where the magical seals were for his night time fun.

"I was thinking more of a fiend like the one we killed near Ponyville as a hypothetic scenario. So they ready to send us in to get them?" Blitz asks.

Blaze shakes her head. "No. Lost track after a bit."

"I meant the slavers. We raid and capture them and their boss, we can get Shining and Soarin's location." Blitz says finishing.

Blaze sighs. "I doubt they would let you go, but me and the others…we're going to need to prepare."

"I want to be there when we get the boss before we hit the base. Take me to see Celestia and Luna and I will convince them." Blitz says. 'By petting them.' He adds in his mind.

Blaze sighs. "Alright. Give me a moment." She said before disappearing.

* * *

Blitz smirks under his outfit as he waits in a nice chair in complete darkness for Dainn to walk into his home.

'I can't believe he got the princesses to agree by petting them.' Blaze thinks.

Dainn yawns as he walks in. "Wonder if the cunt is prepared now." He asks himself closing the door behind him. "Hey bitch." He calls.

Dainn got no answer in the dark. He groans. "Not again. That animal knows her place and she defies me again." He said before Blitz turns on the lamp near him and he stares at him blankly. "Well crap…maybe."

Blitz hums. "I told you. You underestimated me trash." Blitz says sealing the door and windows with magic.

Dainn frowns. "I can still fight bastard. Besides, my cunt is prepared to give her life for me."

"Oh?" Blitz asks increasing the light, showing all the lunar guards and shadowbolts in the room.

Dainn was now furious, on the inside. "Where's my property?"

"Freed and being rehabilitated in Luna's care. Now take him." Blitz says.

Dainn huffs as the guards charged at him and he suddenly punches the old wall and rips out a staff which he starts using to hit the forward guards away and knocks them away before bucking the last one away. "This is the slut's well deserved guards? The bitch doesn't even deserve them."

"Well the reason they haven't filled you full of arrows is because we want you alive." Blitz says before shooting a magical shot through the shoulder of the foreleg holding the staff.

Dainn growls as he holds his foreleg and drops the staff. "Bastard. I'm not giving you anything."

"Oh, you will. The question is how much pain until you talk." Blitz says smirking as the guards seized and overpowered him, putting him in magically reinforced chains.

Dainn huffs. "I am not talking. You can find your own cunts to deal with."

"Anna, you ready in there?" Blitz asks as the lunar guards dragged him in and strapped him to a table.

Dainn growls. "I am the Caribou King! I am…"

"Stupid." Anna said sticking a needle in his forehead and making him stop moving altogether as she came down from the ceiling. "Gotta love acupuncture."

* * *

"So what did he say?" Blitz asks.

"Got all his clients and those on his payroll. Also Soarin and Shining Armor are in the base. Still was going to hold them there for two more days before shipping them off." Anna says cleaning herself of blood.

Blitz hums as he helps her along. "Where's the base?"

"You know where." Anna says before kissing his nose.

"Guards, let's go join the others. Time we destroy this slave ring once and for all." Blitz says.

The guards outside gathered their things as Blitz dries off Anna with a towel. "Shall we my commander?" Anna asks grinning.

"Let's." Blitz says rubbing his head against hers.

* * *

Shining, now Gleaming Shield, groans in slight pain as she was kept in a bowed position before crying out again out as she felt the plugs in her vibrate. "Soarin." She calls out to mare beside her. "You still with me?"

Soarin, now Glide, moans at the constant buzzing happening inside her. "Yeah." She groans. "How long has it been?"

Gleaming groans as another interval happened. "Since they put these things in us? Five hours. Since they put us in these positions? Ten." She said crying out now as the next one sets her off and makes more of a mess.

Glide groans. "Damn it. You're lucky. You got those breaks and I'm not getting any of it." She said before crying out as another spasm hits her and lets her juices join the rest. "At least it's getting numb every time that happens."

Gleaming huffs. "Lucky. I got to deal with it every time. At least you can be numb. I can't catch a break." She said groaning and trying to hold in her cries.

Glide huffs and looks to the doors. "You think they would turn these off when we are shipped?"

"I don't know." Gleaming says as she looks sideways to see Glide's collar now had her new name on it.

Glide groans and looks to her and sees Gleaming's collar to spell her name. "We have to really call ourselves by our old names otherwise family reunions would be awkward." She said trying to make a joke to lighten the situation.

"Yeah." Gleaming says before hearing something and perks her ears up.

Glide watches her ears. "What is it? Our buyer?"

"I just hope it isn't another one of those robed ones coming to milk us again." Gleaming says.

Glide huffs. "Heard they give the milk a little potion and feed it back to the others to really mess up their diet. And these kibbles are a joke!" She yells knocking the bowl in front of her aside with her snout.

"Hey!" A caribou guard yelled opening the door. "Slut. You will eat or I can sneak you a good sample." He said grinning.

"Fuck you!" Glide yells and moans after.

The caribou huffs and walks over. "Maybe you need something different. Something with more protein." He said as he starts to grow a bit and Glide looks to him in horror as he brings the bowl back and puts it under her head. "You will eat." He said forcing her head onto him and he moans out loud as he threw his head back in pleasure. "Client wanted virgins. Didn't say anything about your mouth." He moans out as Gleaming glares at him as he kept thrusting into Glide's mouth before forcing himself all the way. "Take it bitch!" He yells and Glide chokes as cum came sputtering out of her mouth and fell into the bowl under her as it stains her coat and face.

The caribou sighs in relief as he pulls out and sprays her face and then grabs his dick before slapping her with it. "Bitch. Now eat or I can get to you." He said grinning to Gleaming.

"I'll do it, but only if you leave." Glide demands as she was wipes her face on the floor.

The caribou huffs. "I'll believe that the next cunt when I want to enjoy something from her. And since you are making demands, this is what happens." He said before jerking himself off and aiming at Gleaming.

"No, wait." Glide said as the caribou groans and starts to stroke faster. "Please don't."

"Too late cunt. You wanted to defy your masters and you will pay the price." He said before groaning and firing off more cum and splatters Gleaming's face as she closes her eyes and tries to keep her mouth closed before he fills up her bowl full of food looking like dog kibble. "Ah. That's better." He said in relief. "Wish I bought you and used you now. You have such a tight mouth." He said pushing Glide's head down in the bowl before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"We got to stay strong. We can't let them break us." Gleaming says happy the vibrators stopped for the hourly break and wipes the cum off by rubbing her face against the floor.

Glide sighs in relief as she puts her flank down now on the wet floor. "Dang it. I hate this. We went through our life and now look at us. Mares and ready to use by a stallion who likes tough girls. Maybe we can break a few bones in the first few days. Maybe his hind legs." She said trying not to swallow the cum on her muzzle.

"I'm worried at what some of those other mares told us about preparations. They supposedly use a combination of hypnotism and pleasure to train." Gleaming says.

Glide groans as she moves her flank around a bit to lessen the pain. "Heard they rebrand the cutie marks before we head out. Either marking them out and burning them away or just mark it with names."

"Don't know which is worse." Gleaming says before they heard fighting and a few death screams.

"Sounds like more escaped and got a few lucky kills. Think we can take them on once they move us?" Glide asks smirking.

"I doubt it. They still have the ring on me and don't tell me you actually have the strength to run, let alone fight." Gleaming says.

Glide sighs. "No. At least we got to know what's so good about mares."

"The orgasms are completely different leagues." Gleaming says.

Glide chuckles. "Makes me wonder about the mares I had when I was in the academy."

"I thought you preferred stallions." Gleaming jokes.

"Oh don't start that again. I slept in your bed one time. I swear, you made those rumors." Glide warns.

"Who, me?" Gleaming asks before turning serious. "You think that rumor is true amongst the mares about them doing something like tentacle rape like training to break you?"

Glide became serious as well at that point. "Tentacle plant and maybe. Heard the trained ones uses some plugs to prevent it from going in and then there's the war beast camps. The rumor is that mares go in and turned into breeding mares for the beasts and other males. Just a whole line of pregnant females."

"You remember how much they said we sold for?" Gleaming asks.

Glide groans. "I think around a million and a half."

"I recall 1.7 million. I doubt we are going to the war camps for that much." Gleaming says.

"Makes you wonder. When the buyer heard about the famous captain and male captain of the wonderbolts, what was going through his head if he thought of us as females…" Glide starts laughing out loud at that thought.

"Vengeance. I have made a lot of enemies amongst the nobles." Gleaming says.

Glide keeps laughing. "No. I'm laughing at the fact that the stallion who bought us, thought of us as females and wants to do us. Imagine if we stayed as males."

"From the way he talked about it, I guess turning males into females is a common service they do before selling. I never heard of such magic." Gleaming says.

Glide finally stops laughing as she looks at the ticking clock the guards left the battery in and lifts her flank up. "Looks like it wasn't magic, but potions."

"I saw runes and magic circles around the tables. Must be a combination. That means it takes the exact same method to reverse." Gleaming says as the fighting got closer and they saw one of the guards through the cell door window fall back screaming as he burned.

Gleaming blinks as she unconsciously lifts her flank up as well. "Wow. Must be a real fight now. Guess we are saved…maybe if it isn't a conqueror for the slave ring."

"No, no please. I surrender!" A guard says as he is held against the wall by magic.

"Where is the cell that the wonderbolt and guard captain are?" Blaze asks.

The caribou groans and glares to her. "Fuck you cunt!"

"What if I ask?" Blitz asks as he makes the foreleg of the guard twist in a horrible way.

Gleaming and Glide were so out of it they didn't even recognize that it was Blitz's voice.

Glide cries out as the vibrators start up again. "Damn. Here we go again. Maybe the conquer will get us out of these and at least give us a break." She said groaning as she shakes her flank back and forth like a stallion was humping her.

Gleaming huffs as she tries to stay still, but starts moving her flank back and forth as well. "Damn. I wish we just got stallions and be done with this in a few minutes than this." She said before crying out as a machine behind her started up and started to spank her flank with a wooden board. "Damn! Should have shut my mouth!" She yells crying out at each spank.

"You think?" Glide asks as hers started to do the same from hearing Gleaming.

"That one, but they were altered for the order." The guard says in pain as he tries to point at the door.

Blitz frowns and throws him away into the guards who grabbed him and took him away. "What did he mean?" Blaze asks as if they couldn't hear them.

"I don't know." Blitz says starting to go to melt the lock. "Hum?" Blitz asks stopping.

Blaze looks over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"These runes around the door act like a privacy for soundproofing. Sound can get in, but not out and the window seems to also be enchant to switch from two way to one way for each side." Blitz says.

Blaze blinks confused. "Why would they do it like that? False hope?"

"Nah, probably to either keep the guards or prisoners from seeing through depending on the want." Blitz says as they only saw their reflection. He then starts to melt the lock as the spanking machine stopped sensing that soon the door would open.

Gleaming sighs in relief as it stops and her flank ended up red and sore. "Ow. I think it pushed it in deeper. How are you holding up?" She asks putting her front end down to rest a little.

"The vibrations are antagonizing my flank." Glide says in a little pain.

Gleaming sighs and starts to really rest. "Maybe it won't be so bad if we did enjoy it." She said closing her eyes.

"Don't start talking like that. Remain strong." Glide says trying to snap Gleaming out of it.

Gleaming groans and opens her eyes again. "Sorry. But it is great being your friend. Maybe we will get the same room once we get moved."

"I think we are saved." Glide says as the lock started glowing red.

Gleaming moans weakly and looks up. "Huh. A conqueror uses the keys. A saver bursts open the door." She said reciting the quote from an old book.

Blitz watches as the lock melted through before opening the door to see two mares strapped on stone slabs as he can hear something buzzing behind them and a large pool of liquid under their raised flanks as they rise their front ends to see him and the one behind Blitz better as cum drip down their muzzle and into the bowls filled with more cum. Even going so far as to see a large machine with a wooden board almost pressed up against their flanks. "Blaze, help them." Blitz says turning around as the shadowbolt entered the room.

Blaze was shocked at the condition of the mares she's seeing and looks them before wiping the thick cum off the sides of their flanks. "Can't be. This…this is what the altered means?"

"What is it?" Blitz asks.

"It's Shining and Soarin." Blaze says.

"Soarin? Shining?" He asks shocked slightly turning around at the panting mares as they sweated in the light now.

Blaze quickly got them out of the straps and pulls the vibrators out of them. "What did they do to you?" She asks throwing them away and keeps looking them over.

Gleaming moans as she tries to sit up and Blitz comes in carefully and holds her up. She smiles and slowly looks to him. "You know; you have permission to be with my sis." She said trying to smile.

"Blaze, go get some of the clothes for the mares we brought." Blitz says.

Blaze nods and let's Glide lean on him for support as she leaves. "She's too tired." Glide spoke up as Gleaming goes to sleep. "Thanks for coming for us. We were about to be used and everything under a stallion who almost paid two million for us." She said smiling as she looks to the door.

"They were going to keep you here for two more days before shipping you." Blitz informed.

Glide chuckles painfully. "What do you know? Two more days of feeling vibrations in our ass and new hole. And even if we spoke up about wanting a stallion, that thing would spank us both and give us a real hump."

"What did they feed you?" Blitz asks.

Glide nods her head to Gleaming's food bowl. "Kibble. Seems it's just a plain old mix of everything a body needs. For drinks, it's a mare's milk with some potions in it. Even our own. We had one come in when I hit my bowl away and he force fed me his cock. He went down my throat and sprayed Gleaming's face there too."

"I see." Blitz says as Blaze returns and helps get the two into toga like outfits.

Gleaming snores quietly as she kept sleeping against Blitz. "I'm not carrying her." Glide said reaching up and scratching underneath her collar.

Blitz shakes his head and lifts them both up.

* * *

"So Shining and Soarin are now mares?" Celestia asks to confirm as Luna who was reading the report from Blitz.

Blitz nods. "Yes. We are working on another amulet for them, but I think they are genetically female now and the amulet gives the illusion of their former appearance. The collars they are wearing…seems they were specially made and we can't take it off by any means. We are still working on it as well as figuring out what turned them into females. We might learn more when they wake." Blitz says.

Luna sighs as she keeps going over the reports. "Dangerous and evil. All in one. Really? Putting them with a beast to breed? What kind of creatures are these caribou?"

"Also, the lists of their clients and those on the payroll." Blitz says handing a list.

Luna glares at it as she reads it over. "I'll see to it these are dealt with."

"Now how are you taking this?" Blitz asks Cadance.

Cadance sighs as she mulled over the copy reports. "Not well. My future husband to be is now bride to be. I wish I got with him sooner."

"I am not going to lie. We may not be able to undo this." Blitz says.

Cadance puts her head down a bit. "And forced to the wear those collars with their new names on it. Now I wish I never hated him during those times we dated."

Blitz says nothing as she looks to him.

"Tell me, Shining…Gleaming…I don't know what to call him…her…is her virginity…?" She asks afraid of it.

"A medical exam on her and Glide showed they still haven't lost that." Blitz says.

Cadance sighs in some relief. "At least if they get stuck like this, they can enjoy their first time with a real stallion."

"Huh?" Luna asks.

Cadance smiles a bit. "If they are truly stuck and we can't fix it, they can at least try to enjoy female life. Properly."

"You plan to marry the one that she picks in secret and keep the whole she was turned into a mare secret for now?" Blitz asks.

Cadance nods. "I wanted Shining to be happy with me, but now…I guess I have to help the new mare find herself another to make her happiness that I can't give."

"I see." Celestia says, her thoughts already getting dirty.

Blitz sighs. "Well…at least our new Soarin…Glide, can be like a regular mare. We can list Soarin as dead in the assault and we found a mare named Glide."

"No, we should reveal the horrors and truth about what happened to him and maybe give those who lost stallions to this hope they can still be found." Celestia says.

Blitz smiles to her. "You always were a pleaser Celestia. You know what the funny thing is…I think Shining…Gleaming…in her weak state, she told me I have her permission to be with her sister."

"Oh, being a mare did a 180 on her opinion of you?" Cadance asks smirking.

Blitz smiles. "Maybe she didn't want her sister to be unhappy with the last thought that she left when she was a stallion to be that she hated me and didn't approve. Guess they had it in their heads for a long time that they were going to be shipped off soon and never come back."

"Maybe. Blitz, may I come aboard the Raven to wait for her to awaken?" Cadance asks.

Blitz nods. "You always were family from Twilight's stories of you."

"Thank you." Cadance says.

* * *

Gleaming moans as she opens her eyes and looks around. "Fuck. Must have overslept." She said not noticing her voice as she gets up and walks over to the dresser. "Better get to the office and forget that horrible dream." She said walking past a mirror before stopping and walks backward slowly. She slowly goes wide eyed at the sight of the mare in the mirror. "What? But…?" She asks herself as she lifts a hoof and the image does the same. "But…I can't…no…no!" Gleaming yells as she leans against the mirror panicked as she pounds against it.

The mirror shatters as a shard left on the mirror was showing her face. "No." She said quietly as she sat on flank as the door opens.

"What the…?" A female voice asks as she looks to the shard filled ground.

Gleaming looks to the door with a tear ridden face to see Cadance looking worried at her.

Cadance looks sadly at the changed Shining before slowly walking over and then hugs her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Gleaming cries as she hugged her.

Cadance sighs and keeps holding her as she rocks her gently, not saying anything and looks to the doorway to see Blitz watching them before he leaves quietly. She then looks down to Gleaming as she cries into her chest and even pounding it a few times. "I'm sorry."

"I…I think I am good. So it wasn't a dream? I was really kidnapped, turned into a mare and being prepared to be sold as a slave?" Shining asks.

Cadance nods. "Yes. Blitz was able to get you before you got shipped out, but didn't save you from what they did to you. I'm really sorry." She said brushing her mane aside to show her face.

"I don't know what to feel right now." Gleaming says.

Cadance sighs. "I don't know what you are supposed to feel either. But now…you make your own way. I'll help you…like I was supposed to for your future life." She said the last part somberly.

Gleaming looks sad hearing that, but knew she could no longer be Cadance's stallion. She then realizes she was wearing a toga like outfit.

Cadance clears her throat. "Yes. That's the best they could do for you. The clothes for the mares in that base were either really skimpy or revealing for everything. We are reworking your guard's outfit right now for you. But for now…please stay in until we figure things out."

"Well…at least the pegasus solar guard captain mare and I will have an easier time talking. Flash Fire will…how will she react?" Gleaming asks.

Cadance smiles. "See. Better already. And I think she will start protecting you since mares stick together." She said tapping her nose.

"Uh…where are we?" Gleaming asks looking around.

"The Raven." Cadance says.

"Blitz's ship?" Gleaming asks surprised.

Cadance nods. "Yes. He wanted to make sure you are well after all that. You and Soarin…Glide…still can't get use to that." She said running a hoof along the collar Gleaming still wore with the bronze plaque on it. "Not even this I would say you would be."

"Are all the rooms this nice?" Gleaming asks still looking around.

Cadance chuckles. "Yes. They are all honeymoon class even."

Gleaming blushes at that.

"Now there is something else I would like to ask you." Cadance says.

Gleaming blinks. "What is it?"

"You have to get with some stallion to ward off the others that would try to use you for your position when your new gender becomes known." Cadance says.

Gleaming stares shocked at her. "You have to be kidding me."

"No, think about it. How many would do that?" Cadance asks.

Gleaming keeps staring at her before groaning out loud. "Dang it!" She yells and hits her chest hard and makes her cough. "Sorry." She said quickly.

"It's okay. Now promise me you will hear me out on this." Cadance says rubbing her chest.

Gleaming nods. "Sure. Now what is it?"

"It has to be somepony we know will treat you right, we know personally, and has lots of money…it has to be Blitz." Cadance says.

Gleaming looks to her slack jaw. "You have to be kidding."

"No, I am not. Think about it." Cadance says.

Gleaming groans at the prospect as she starts to think it over as Cadance keeps looking Gleaming over for anything to stand out about her. "Would he even like me?" Gleaming suddenly asks surprisingly Cadance.

"Do you?" Cadance asks.

"I am in shock you even brought me into this." Blitz says walking in and closes the door.

Gleaming eeps and hides a bit behind Cadance as she didn't want to be seen for now. "Um…hi Blitz."

"So would you?" Cadance asks pushing her in front.

"Will she go along with it?" Blitz asks seriously.

Gleaming was pushing her forelegs together nervously. "Um…"

Cadance grins at an opportunity. "You know…I could help with the decision making."

"I want to hear it from her." Blitz says before looking to Gleaming and jumps back a little from her being up close.

Gleaming sighs. "Would you at least take care of me and respect me a little?"

"Yes. Cadance you mind giving us some alone time?" Blitz asks.

Cadance nods and walks out, careful of the shards still left on the ground before giving Gleaming a wink and mouthing 'good luck'.

Blitz sighs and uses his magic to fix the mirror before turning to Gleaming.

Gleaming gulps. "Well…um…will you?" She asks rubbing her forehooves together.

Blitz says nothing as he starts to undress.

Gleaming goes wide eyed as she looks to the door quickly and sees Cadance's magic sealing it then looks back to him. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of these. I haven't changed in nearly a week. This is my first chance." Blitz says.

Gleaming stares at him as she watches his muscles move under his skin. "Oh, well…go on ahead." She said turning around. "But…my question? Will you?"

"Be more specific and I'm going to take a quick shower." Blitz says before entering the bathroom and soon water was heard running.

Gleaming sighs in relief and heads to the door before looking to the repaired mirror again and spots the collar and rubs on it. "Would you protect me and take care of me?" She asks him still staring.

"Yes." Blitz says his voice muffled by the water.

Gleaming sighs. "And can I do the same?"

"I don't see why not." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles a bit and sighs. "Good." She said getting onto the bed and relaxing on it. "What was going through your mind when you found me?"

"I was thankful we saved more." Blitz says as the shower had been going for a few minutes now.

Gleaming smiles even more and waits a few minutes before asking. "But what about me? What was going through your head when you saw me?"

"Before or after I knew it was you?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming gulps. "Both."

"I wondered who was that mare then another one subjected to this." Blitz says.

Gleaming tears up a bit as she remembers the days stuck there. "And after?"

"How am I going to break this to the fiancé of yours?" Blitz says and soon the water stopped.

Gleaming sniffs a bit. "She would have hit you first."

"She took it quite well, considering." Blitz says opening the door with his eyes close as he dried his hair. The sight of him like that made Gleaming realized she never has seen his eyes before.

Gleaming gulps. "Considering…what?" She asks slowly.

"What had happened." Blitz say opening his eyes, giving her a good view of his golden like eyes. Gleaming stops and keeps staring at his eyes as he keeps drying himself off before throwing the towel behind him and sighs. "You are to act like you aren't under my control." He recites like he practiced and Gleaming blinks and looks away quickly as she gained a blush.

Gleaming clears her throat. "Um…nice eyes."

"You like them huh?" Blitz asks getting in the bed.

Gleaming nods as she keeps looking away. "Yeah. They look…awesome."

Blitz smiles and start rubbing her back.

Gleaming eeps and jumps a bit before starting to relax a little. "That feels nice." She said smiling as she leans more into him.

"Are you ready?" Blitz asks moving to her flank.

Gleaming was confused. "Ready?"

"For your first time with me?" Blitz asks rubbing her flank.

Gleaming looks back to him and jumps a little at the touch as she backs away from him on the other side of the bed. "Sorry…I just…memories." She said finally and pokes her hooves together.

"It's ok." Blitz says pulling her into a hug.

Gleaming gulps and sighs as she tries to hug back. "I really wanted to be with somepony. Never thought you would be the one."

"It's ok." Blitz whispers to her before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Gleaming moans into the kiss as she starts to kiss back and push him down. 'Wow. Guess all that time with Cadance is helping me.' She thought to herself as he falls down onto the bed and she pulls back panting a bit. "Wow. That was amazing."

"Shh, we are only getting started if you are ready?" Blitz asks rubbing her upper stomach.

Gleaming looks down to where his hoof is touching. "If you are."

"How should I start?" Blitz whispers in her ear.

Gleaming smiles and starts to fiddle with her collar as she still ran ideas in the back of her mind about how to take it off. "Flip us over and do it. I've been stuck the other way a little too long." She said blushing hard.

"Which way, your feminine flank or your second lips?" Blitz asks flipping her over.

Gleaming gasps as she was moved onto her back and stares up at him. "You know which one." She said trying to smile.

"Flank first then." Blitz says smirking.

Gleaming stares at him a bit surprised before he lifts her hips a little. "Easy." She said as her collar clinks and he frowns slightly at it and turns it around so the name wasn't in front of him. "I see." She said making sure it didn't spin back around as she slowly wraps her hind legs around him.

Blitz smiles now and kisses her and makes Gleaming fall into the kiss and feeling as he tries to position himself carefully and prods the right spot before feeling her gasp into the kiss and knew he found it. He kisses her a bit harder to quell the coming pain and slowly pushes in, making her gasps almost painfully and keeps going until the muscles stop him.

Blitz pulls back and sees her trying to clinch the pain away before shaking his head a bit and kisses her again and makes her relax into it and pushes it in more before finally he could go no farther almost to the end. He pulls back and looks down at her and smiles.

Gleaming smiles back as she takes the pain before feeling him pull back and she puts her hooves on his chest to steady herself. "Thank you." She whispered.

Blitz nods and pushes himself back and makes her gasps loudly before starting to repeat the motion as he rocks her back and forth.

Gleaming gulps as she shivers in pleasure and tries to help him along by clenching around him and makes him groan quietly. She smiles at what she can do as he kept going. 'Twily, I can see why you go for him.' She thought to herself as he was now leaning down more to get more leverage and started to go faster and a bit harder as it rocks her forward and holds a hoof to the headboard while still keeping one on Blitz.

Blitz pants as he kept thrusting into her and looks down at her to see her smiling up at him before kissing her and holding her close as he started to go even faster and make Gleaming moan into his mouth.

Blitz smiles as he kept kissing her, knowing the end is coming. He chuckles a bit in his mind as he holds her hips now to steady her before kissing her around the muzzle and back to kissing her to quiet her now loud moans.

Blitz chuckles a bit as he starts to really go fast and send her over the edge before she screams a bit into his kiss and then roughly pulls back as he kept going. "Do it." She said lost.

Blitz kisses her cheek and picked up the pace and while holding her hind legs together, pushed in all the way he could and stops as he feels himself throbbing into her as she feels something warm running into her.

"That feels…that feels…" Gleaming said lost as she tries to recover.

Blitz smiles and starts to pull out slowly before reaching the head and pulls out with a pop as some the fluids leak out. "So…?" He asks teasingly.

Gleaming gulps and looks to him as she sits up a bit. "Amazing. Now I can see why you have so many mares."

"Right now, are you ready for me to take you the other way?" Blitz asks smirking.

Gleaming watches him and then nods. "Yeah, go ahead." She said before feeling just the head of him push in.

Gleaming yips and holds still as she felt him move. 'That was in me?'

"Now I'm going to teach you the pleasure of being with me. Your body will become extra sensitive." Blitz says knowing his eye's power was still in effect.

Gleaming blinks. "Sensitive?" She asks before moaning as she felt him move across her and slowly starts pushing in. "That's…that's a strong feeling."

"Now you are mine. A mare through and through." Blitz says before lowering his head and puts his mouth on her tits and clamps his teeth on the nipple.

Gleaming moans out loud at that point. "Yours? Mare?" She asks out loud and keeps moaning as she felt him still push in.

Blitz smirked before sucking on her.

Gleaming moans hard as she puts a hoof on his head and pushes him down to encourage him to suck more. "That feels…so good." She said lost as he now started to thrust into her with what he had.

Blitz smirks before hitting her marehood and started to use his teeth to grind on her nipple, but not too hard that it would break the skin as he twisted the other with his magic.

Gleaming moans more as she tries to reach for her nipples but couldn't with him thrusting through her marehood and just leans back into the bed and takes it. "Blitz." She calls lost now.

'She is now mine.' Blitz thinks.

Gleaming tries to moan quietly now. "Blitz, just keep going. I want more."

Blitz stops on her nipple and raises her up just enough to whisper something. "You love being my mare."

Gleaming smacks her lips together. "Yours…" She tries to repeat.

"You won't think of the caribou that turned you into a mare anymore. You will think of me doing you when you try." Blitz says.

Gleaming gulps and tries to reach for him. "Try…"

"Now tell me, who am I, who are you, and what is our relationship?" Blitz asks looking her in the eyes.

Gleaming moans as she wiggles her flank. "You…you are Blitz and I'm yours. We are mates."

"Will you ever think of any stallion other than me as such?" Blitz asks enthralling her.

Gleaming shakes her head. "No. I want you."

"But you won't say no to a little lesbian action or a three way with me and another mare right?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming smiles now. "Yes. More."

"Good mare. Now as a reward, your body's sensitivity will increase again." Blitz says twisting her ripples again and starts thrusting faster.

Gleaming yells out now as she arches her back a little as she still tries to reach him. "I…it's…" She moans in between breathes.

Blitz smiles and kisses her cheek and grabs her hips and starts to thrust faster into her making her jump off the end sometimes before he moves down to her tits again and starts rolling them between his teeth. He inwardly chuckles as he hears her moaning like crazy and trying to grab some part of him.

Gleaming keeps moaning as she finally grabs onto his hoof, but slips and lands on her back and starts to lay there as she lost herself in what he was giving out to her, making her almost frozen in it.

"Okay. You ready?" He asks leaning close to her ear.

Gleaming slowly looks to him and smiles. "Please." She whispered before Blitz hits her hard a few times and makes her whole body jump before he starts slowing down as he holds her tight against.

Gleaming was stuck in a silent moan as she lets herself to relaxed and moans happily at the warm feeling was getting. 'He's cumming into me. He's cumming into me.' She thinks happily and slowly turns her head at him still watching her as she wiggles her flanks a bit and pulls him close and hugs him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Blitz nods as he flips around and has her on top before twisting her around and then wraps a hoof around her and lays down, still stuck in her. "You're welcome. Now what is your name?" Blitz asks petting her

Gleaming smiles and pushes herself back into him. "Gleaming. Gleaming Shield."

"Ok and one last thing my mare before you sleep." Blitz says looking her in the eye, intensifying the power he had over her.

Gleaming sighs happily as she wiggles her flank. "Yes?" She asks enjoying the feeling.

"You love it when I spank you. A small pat on the flank in public and you will not react on the surface, but inwards you will shiver with pleasure. When I spank you though in private, you will be helpless, overcome with pleasure. But if any other stallion or male does that to you, you will be disgusted by it." Blitz says.

Gleaming ended up staring at him the whole time. "Sp…spanking?"

"Repeat what I said back to me." Blitz says his power over her taking hold.

Gleaming blinks. "I will love it when you spank me. Any in public will make me shiver in pleasure inwardly, but I will not show it through my body. When you spank me in private, I would helpless with you. I would be disgusted by other stallions doing that to me."

"And what will you feel when I spank you?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming blinks again. "Pleasure."

"Good girl and now that I think about it. You also love to wear sexy mare lingerie for me." Blitz says.

Gleaming blinks. "Sexy…lingerie…"

"Good girl, now fantasize about the next time we mate as a threesome with me, you, and either Cadance or your sister Twilight." Blitz says petting her mane.

Gleaming moans as she closes her eyes and her flank starts moving around against him.

Blitz, seeing this, smile and hugs her before covering them and goes to sleep.

* * *

Gleaming groans as she opens her eyes and moves around a bit before stopping as she felt something warm inside her. "Wha…?" She asks herself and looks down and behind her to see Blitz still inside her and remembers some of last night. "Oh. That." She whispered to herself.

"Awake huh?" Blitz asks rubbing her tit.

Gleaming moans and slowly looks to him. "Bli…Blitz."

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming moans and pushes her flank toward him. "More."

"Sorry, can't do a whole session. I got to go see Soarin or Glide, whichever she will go by, but I won't leave you with nothing." Blitz says pulling out of her and positions them to where she was bent over his lap.

Gleaming hums confused as she looks behind and up to him. "What are you…?"

Blitz smirks before spanking her, making slapping noises

Gleaming shrieks as she moans with pleasure and her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she pants heavily. "More."

"Four more. Then I must go." Blitz whispers into her ear.

* * *

"So how are you doing 'tough girl'?" Blitz asks looking at Glide sitting on a bed as he wore his sunglasses.

Glide sighs as she fiddles with her collar. "I don't know. Me and my best friend just got changed and turned into this. You tell me how we feel."

"Confused, I would think…tell me. You getting any different feelings from me now?" Blitz asks.

Glide looks over to him. "A bit. Mostly a desire to mate, but that maybe is because I never had a heat officially before."

"So what now?" Blitz asks.

Glide shrugs. "I don't know. I doubt I can forget everything. And even the heaviest part. You got the guy…right?"

"Most are dead. The rest, waiting to be sentenced." Blitz says as he remembers what Spitfire says before he entered. 'Look, I know Soarin…Glide…she will be down hard about all of his. Go in there and comfort her. Use those eyes and mate with her if that is what it takes.'

Glide smiles. "Good. Bastard really loved messing with us. And…even said that after we are gone…we still belong to him because the collars can only be removed by the one who put them on." She said tugging it a bit to show. "Feels like I'm still in the room."

"Soarin." Blitz says trying to get her mind off of it.

Glide looks to him. "Yeah?"

Blitz walks up and hugs her. "It's ok."

Glide smiles and hugs him back. "Yeah. Shining…Gleaming…whoever. How's she?"

"She is doing well. Talked to Cadance already." Blitz says.

Glide hisses. "Oh, that must have been awkward."

"More like Gleaming was crying and Cadance was comforting her." Blitz says as Glide's eyes drifted to the glasses.

Glide clears her throat. "So…why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"What? Don't they make me look cool?" Blitz asks joking.

Glide rolls her eyes. "Please. If anything, they make you look blind."

"Maybe I just don't want others to see my eyes." Blitz says.

Glide was confused. "Why? I'm sure they are fine. They aren't scared heavily…are they?"

"No, I just prefer it this way." Blitz says.

Glide quickly grabs onto his glasses and pulls them off. "Well the eyes look fi…" She droned off now lost as she kept staring.

Blitz sighs. "Well I guess I can't help it. Glide, you are now my mare." Blitz says.

"Mare." Glide repeats as she kept staring.

"You are a tough girl so you must act like it." Blitz says.

"Tough." Glide said as she flexes her muscles a bit.

"My mother Mary Read is your role model. You wish to be that kind of mare." Blitz says.

"Mary." Glide said reaching for him.

"Now tell me in your own words what type of mare you are and what type you want to become." Blitz says.

"A tough girl. Being like your mother." Glide said lost.

"Ok, let's try again. Tell me in your own words as if you were not under my control, what type of mare are you and the type you want to become." Blitz says.

Glide gulps and shakes her head. "A tough mare. Tough as your mother."

"Good, now what ways do you like to take mares as a stallion?" Blitz asks.

Glide gulps. "Take them…take them on their back, while in my lap, pin them and play a competition a bit."

"Now you want me to do that to you." Blitz says.

Glide nods dumbly as she watches him.

"Good you also like mares still, but I am the only stallion that can touch you in that way." Blitz says.

Glide nods as she starts to stroke his cheek.

"Now tell me what you would do if I had you go to Gleaming and take her in your own words as if you were not enthralled by my eyes." Blitz says.

Glide blinks a few times. "I would do her flank behind her and treat her to a treat or two by feeding her."

"Ok, now tell me from a stallion's point of view, which would you prefer to give you great pleasure when I do it to you. Be milked or spanking you." Blitz says.

Glide's tongue rolls out of her mouth and she starts drooling. "Both."

"Nu uh, you have to pick one." Blitz says.

Glide hums out loud. "Milk me. Please milk me."

"Ok, from now on, when I milk you, you will feel a lot of pleasure, but only when I milk you. Anyone else will not have the same effect. Now as a tough mare, what do you love to wear?" Blitz asks.

Glide moans as she enters her thoughts. "A really small and short roller blading outfit."

"Keep that image in your head and let it stick. Now what order do you like to mate in? The three stages when we are alone are blowjob, the flank, and in your pussy. Tell me your favorite order of those three. It is your choice." Blitz says.

Glide moans in happiness as she kept holding the image. "Give you a blowjob and then both at the end."

"Ah, but which first? Do you prefer your flank or your pussy to finish with?" Blitz asks.

Glide moans. "Finish my pussy last."

"Ok, also you like to work out and train to be better with your heart and soul." Blitz says.

Glide smiles greatly. "Yes, training is fun."

"You also like the tank top and short shorts training outfit to work out in." Blitz says.

Glide hums. "My favorite."

"Now when you have foals, you will aim for them to be inspired by you, by keep pushing forward and be better, not even having your gender swapped got you down." Blitz says.

Glide sighs in relief. "Yes, inspiration."

"Now you won't remember any of this talk ever. No matter what. Even if someone is reading your mind, you will forget this before they can see it or you recall it." Blitz says.

Glide tilts her head around. "Forget."

"Now come out of this and just remember us talking and you leading up to asking me to take you as my mare and the first order of business is to do our private mating in the order you like most. You also won't be affected by my eyes unless I say so and you will not question why you are not affected when I look you in the eyes." Blitz says before bringing his chair close and sits down in it as if he was having a conversation.

Glide moans as she rolls her head around before opening her eyes and blinking and rubbing her head. "Weird. Anyway, how do you feel about me being your mate?" She asks smiling.

"Mate, isn't that a little sudden?" Blitz asks acting confused.

Glide shrugs. "Me and Gleaming almost got put to use by them, but the client bought our virginity intact. So mate is…really the only thing good right now. Mare and stallion isn't much to me."

"I don't want to force you into anything like that." Blitz says.

Glide shakes her head. "You aren't. Heck, you aren't even close to those hellhounds. I would rather have you against me in a dark alley than those dickweeds."

"But, so soon? I mean, are you really sure about this?" Blitz asks.

Glide sighs and looks to him with a soft smile. "Can I try something?"

Blitz sighs. "No need. Just look me in the eyes and tell me one thing." Blitz says.

Glide watches him. "What is it?"

"Promise me this is about love and not just being a place holder. Swear you will spend the rest of your life with me." Blitz says.

Glide stares at him and keeps watching him before getting off the bed and heads to the dresser. "One moment. I know it's here." She said digging around before pulling out some small pink clothes. "Here they are. One second." She said heading behind the bed where he can't see and he see the cloth she was wearing fly over the bed and he catches it and throws it to the side before she walks back out wearing a very small and skimpy pink panty. "Does this change your mind?" She asks slowly walking towards him.

"I still want you to swear you will love me for the rest of our lives and not just have this about sex." Blitz says making Glide's heart jump.

Glide smiles immensely now. "Yes, it is about us." She said going to him and kisses him before quickly pulling away. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Just a question." Blitz says.

Glide smiles as she looks to herself. "So…what do you think?"

"Why did you have those when you were a stallion?" Blitz asks curious.

Glide sighs. "It's one of my old marefriends. Left it and never came back."

"I see, then…what do we do to make this official?" Blitz asks pausing in the middle.

Glide rubs her hindlegs together. "Well…we could…mate. If you want."

"Only if you truly want it." Blitz says.

Glide smiles and leans in. "I do. Wow, I just realized I proposed." She said almost giggling to herself.

"And I accept." Blitz says rubbing her flank.

Glide moans and leans her flank in to him. "That feels so good."

Blitz smiles and pulls her a little closer and keeps rubbing her flank. "Good. I was thinking I did something wrong."

"Shall we?" Glide asks.

Blitz nods. "Want to start off?"

Glide smiles and kisses his cheek. "Sure." She said running a hoof down his chest.

"How should we start?" Blitz asks as she leads him to the bed.

Glide hums as she pushes him on the bed. "Just sit down. I'll lead for you." She said still running her hooves over him.

Blitz smiles as he waits for her to do anything before he runs a hoof across his crotch and makes him start to grow and breathes carefully.

Glide licks her lips at the sight of the growing erection before taking a hold of it and starts to move it up and down. "Didn't know this is what Spitfire gets. How do you get this big anyway?"

Blitz shrugs as he pets her head. "Don't know. Guess I'm just lucky to have you girls like this."

Glide giggles and gives a little luck to the tip before smacking her mouth together. "Not bad." She said thinking on it and then engulfs the head and breaths in hard as she tries to push her head down.

Blitz sighs in relief as he keeps petting her head as she brings her head up and down each time as she goes deeper and starts to choke on him. "Easy. Don't need to hurry." He said starting to massage her throat.

Glide stops for a bit and breathes through her nose and slowly pushes herself down inch by inch before gulping down what she had and falls down all the way to him and makes him groan a bit as he grabs a hold of her mane and then returns to petting her as he relaxes.

Glide smiles inwardly at what she felt and the throbbing piece in her mouth which she squeezes by still swallowing as best as she could and messages him as he kept groaning. Glide chuckles in her head and pulls back before slamming herself forward again and then wraps her hooves around him and uses it to get leverage before she starts pushing herself down as best she could.

Blitz grits his teeth as he still held a hoof on her head and keeps helping her push her down on him and leans back as he relaxes. He looks down at her as she opens her eyes and looks up to him and the sight only excited him more as she felt him throb harder and faster before she actually orgasms right there and lets it fall to the floor before he gasps and holds her down all the way as he relaxes into her, making her moan as she felt it travel all the way into her before she starts to pull back and lets it stay in her mouth as he empties into her.

Blitz groans and he tried to stay still before looking down and sees Glide pull herself off of him with a loud wet pop and starts to taste what he left and then swallows. "Not bad. Really sweet. Did you eat meat?" She asks grinning as she runs a hoof along him to get him riled up.

Blitz pants and pets her and makes her purr. "Nah. I think it's just me. Now then…what else?" He asks wiping off her cheek.

Glide smile before turning around and exposes her flank to him.

Blitz smiles and pulls her flank close and up into his lap. "Such a great sculpted flank. Have you been working out?" Blitz asks starting to remove her underwear.

"Oh you noticed?" Glide asks.

Blitz nods and smirks as he runs a hoof down her flank leading down to her tits. "Yeah. So have you and how much?"

"I have, but I didn't get much done in there." Glide says before she felt him get a good grip on her flank.

Blitz grins. "Too bad. I feel like you are very toned and even with these, you can make more of a toned body." He said grabbing her large tits and starts to make a milking motion on them.

Glide moans loudly at that point and pushes her flank closer to him. "More!"

"Oh, what is this?" Blitz asks.

Glide gulps and turns her head at him. "Please. Do it again and keep going."

"You like this huh?" Blitz asks teasingly.

Glide nods her head eagerly. "Yes. Please. Do it." She pleaded.

"I thought you wanted me to do your flank?" Blitz asks teasingly making Glide smile and start to play along.

Glide gulps. "Please. I want to be milked. Milk me!"

Blitz smile and flips her before starting to suck on her tit.

Glide moans loudly as she lets herself hang there and enjoys the milking. "More! More!" She yells as she felt him rise up against her back.

Blitz smirks inwardly as he enters her flank.

Glide became shock still and moans in a high pitched squeal as she was rocked back and forth as he kept sucking on her. "More. More." She said breathlessly.

Blitz obliged as he kept going until the pressure within her over coming to a boil.

Glide starts to cry out and becomes louder and louder until she presses her flank against him in a hard push and stayed there as she felt a warm feeling grew inside her. "I'm being…I'm being…so good." She said lost now as Blitz pulled away from her tit but kept a hold on her and was now massaging them with a hoof.

Blitz hums as he keeps massaging her. "Bred?" He offers as he now rubs her flank.

Glide tries to nod. "Yeah, help me." She reaching a hoof up to him.

Blitz smiles and grabs her hoof before lifting her up and has her sit in his lap. "So…want to finish up in the last one?"

"Yes, take me all the way." Glide says wrapping her hindlegs around him.

Blitz sighs and wraps his hooves around her and feels up. "Okay then. Still, want this to happen?" He asks pulling on a tit. "While I do this?"

Glide moans and sighs and turns around and lets him reach around her and starts to milk her again. "Do it." She said letting her head rest against his shoulder.

Blitz smiles and pushes up into her and makes her jump as he kept milking her or rather trying as she isn't giving any for the moment. "A bit bland. How about temporary?" He asks into her ear and nibbles on it afterward.

Glide gulps as she keeps trying to push herself down on him. "Yes, please." She said rolling her head around.

Blitz chuckles and lights up his horn before a sliver of magic reaches down her body before ending up on tits and absorbs into them. "Now then. Let's really do a grand milking job." He said before starting to milk her before a dribble of milk came out and splashed against the floor. "Better." He said as he kept milking her and pushing into her, making her scream in pleasure as she lets him do what he wanted.

"More! More!" Glide yells and grabs his hooves and makes him milk harder. "More!" She yells as he started to thrust harder into her and makes her bounce on his lap.

Blitz groans as he felt the final one coming up. "Now who's your stallion?" He asks grinning and tightens his grip on her and prepares to pull hard.

Glide moans louder before screaming out. "You! I'm your mare!" She yells before he pulls hard and makes more milk come out and drops her completely and empties into her. "I'm bred. I'm your mare. Your breeder." She moans, lost in the drunk pleasure as her tongue rolls out of her mouth.

"Do you love it?" Blitz asks.

Glide gulps and tries to look at him. "Yes…yes…I love it. Can we do more?"

"A little later and tell me, you prefer this or being a stallion?" Blitz asks.

Glide sighs as she rested against him. "I love being a mare. A good mare."

"Alright and now, what is your goal?" Blitz asks petting her.

Glide moans and looks down to her legs where the underwear was still on and barely hanging. "To be your mare and work out. I want to be your tough mare."

"What, you don't want more like advance in rank in the wonderbolts?" Blitz asks petting her.

Glide turns her head at and pulls her underwear up and moans at the wet feeling. "I don't need it. I want to be your toughest mare for you and give whatever you want. Please, tell me what you want."

"You to be happy." Blitz says picking her up bridal style.

Glide smiles as she rests against him. "I'm happy."

"Ok, time for a shower then we have to get to work." Blitz says.

Glide moans and still leans against him. "Okay. Let me wear this the whole time too." She said making sure her underwear was still on.

* * *

"Well, I did as you requested." Blitz says sitting across from the desk Spitfire was working at.

Spitfire nods and smiles and points to her seat. "Get over here." She said getting out of her chair for a bit as she still tried to do paperwork.

Blitz smiles and walks over to her. "You know, Glide is going to need a new uniform for both shows and military affairs and she will also need to go shopping for clothes." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles and pushes him into her seat and sits down on his lap and keeps working. "I see. So…what did you do to them?"

"Besides mate like I did with you?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire lightly hits his side. "Blitz. Just tell what fetish you gave them to enjoy."

"Glide loves to be milk and Gleaming loves to be spanked, but only by me." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Spitfire smiles faintly and looks to him. "Glide told me you know. All of what happened back when she and Gleaming were held. What's funny is…you're doing the same thing, but a bit lighter and it's…you of course. Doesn't it feel weird that you are doing what they don't want?"

"First off, Cadance's idea was for Gleaming and you are the one who told me to use my eyes to make Glide my mare if she was too depressed." Blitz points out poking Spitfire's stomach.

Spitfire rubs her stomach. "Guess I did. But really…spanked and milked? Isn't that what happened to them?"

"Trying to make them forget about what they were put through. I even made it to where Gleaming couldn't literally." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Well what did you do when she tries to remember?"

"She instead will start to think to when we mated for the first time and we got the info from Glide and the prisoners on the process." Blitz says as Spitfire keeps working.

Spitfire hums. "So you going to change them back?"

"That might be a problem because of how they were turn. They were doing it for permanency. They used potions, runes, and magic circles." Blitz says.

Spitfire frowns and looks to him. "So…no chance then?"

"Most likely no, but we are researching into it. Still unsure on it." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "So close and now so far. So…what are you going to do with them for the moment?"

"Well we have an amulet that will cast an illusion on Gleaming to make it look like she wasn't turned. As for Glide, she won't be getting that one and Celestia is telling the populace…so you may need to pick a new leader for the stallion wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Spitfire leans back into him and lets him see the paperwork. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Want me to help?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles. "Got any ideas for potentials?"

"A few. Also you remember how you complained to me Soarin didn't take training seriously enough most of the time?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, lazy slacker."

"Well Glide is going to put her heart and soul into it." Blitz says helping her pick out three potentials.

Spitfire smirks. "The eyes?" She asks taking them.

"Yeah she joked about being a tough mare. Now she is one." Blitz says.

"Oh, am I getting a new drill sergeant?" Spitfire asks smirking.

"Maybe, I have her now looking up to my mum as a role model." Blitz says.

Spitfire pats his head. "Good boy."

"I know." Blitz says as she studies the files carefully. "So, why not test them to see who gets promoted?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Maybe I will. You're going to party Vinyl is throwing?"

"Maybe later. I promised Silica I would visit her parents with her first." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "It's great that she's back. I heard the first thing she asked when got back on board was, where's Blitz? By the way, all charges have been dropped, right?" She mocks Silica's voice for a bit.

"Oh yeah. Read tomorrow's paper. They are doing a special edition." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "Can't wait. Better get going if you want to meet the parents…officially."

"I have already. Her father got what they did to those two." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "So many lives ruined. All the males turned and then treated like trash. The females…skipped a process but kept losing their whole life ahead of them."

"Oh, that reminds me. This is the one that bought Gleaming and Glide. The wonderbolts are asked to be there to help take him down." Blitz says handing her a file.

Spitfire smiles almost evilly as she looks through it. "We'll be there. Also, I heard most of the things on the prisoners were taken off…but Glide's and Gleaming's collars…why not cut them?"

Blitz shakes his head. "Turns out the prisoners had a low level collar. Glide's and Gleaming's were rune filled and it can only be taken off by whoever put them on in the first place. Which happens to be Dainn but…we kinda cut him apart and scattered his body parts to be eaten. Should have studied him."

"What about a hoof? We could use magic to manipulate it to have it remove them." Spitfire says.

"Brains, brawn, beauty, and charisma. What don't you get?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smirks. "Oh I don't know. You filling me up over this desk right now?"

"Not enough time." Blitz says.

Spitfire sits up a bit and shakes her flank at him. "Really? Not even tempted?"

Blitz shakes his head and smiles. "Nope. Got to go and deal with my future in laws." He said before smirking and slapping her flank and makes her yelp. "Shouldn't have gave me your flank to use. I would have you in bed with me all day. But for now, enjoy this while I go deal with my business." He said giving her another slap and makes her moan as she fell onto the table and he gets up to leave and rubs her flank a bit before slapping it again. "One for the road." He said walking away from the moaning mare.

Spitfire moans and lifts her head up at him. "You big…"

"Be nice…but I wouldn't mind lover, great in bed, or giant tool." He said grinning at her.

Spitfire tries to throw a quill at him but he just catches it with his magic and sticks it into her mane. "Enjoy the sore flank." He said walking out and closes the door behind him.

Spitfire groans as she sits back in her seat. "That stallion sure can make us move for him. Even lift our flanks." She said to herself as she pulls the quill out of her mane and starts working again.

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Gleaming asks under a cloak as was Glide as they walk with Blitz to Silica's home.

Blitz smiles. "Trust me. You would like them a ton. And her father did go through with what happened to you so I guess that's one thing. He can teach you a few things about being a mare while inside, you're a stallion." He said before looking confused a bit. "You know, the noble who bought you sure had a strange fantasy for wanting female versions of you."

Glide snickers. "My same thought before you got us out."

"I thought it was for revenge." Gleaming says.

"That too." Blitz says.

"Or it could be this guy was sick." Silica suddenly said as they approached her home and she was right outside.

"Silica." Blitz says hugging her.

Silica smiles and hugs him back. "It's great to see you out of that cell. I was worried for a moment…and my parents think I was going for the bad boy type." She said giggling.

"Speaking of which, can I see your father alone for a bit? I need to have him give advice." Blitz says.

Silica smiles and kisses his cheek. "Sure hun." She said heading inside her home.

"Come on you two." Blitz says leading them in.

"Oh. Hello." Silica's mother said cleaning the table. "It's nice to see my future son in law again. What are you and your friends doing here?"

"Well they are mainly here to see your husband." Blitz says.

She giggles. "Well my husband slash wife is upstairs in the study. As for you, why we talk about my daughter?" She asks sitting on the sofa.

"I will right after I introduce them. By the way, how has your marriage life now?" Blitz asks.

She grins. "Hot. Considering we can go both ways at any time now. But…my husband is still wife inside so no more kids for us." She said sighing and watches the two mares look around. "Why do they look familiar?"

"Why not try to adopt if you want to raise more foals?" Blitz asks.

She sighs. "I would like to have some real foals."

"Ok." Blitz says before leading them upstairs.

* * *

"So that is the details." Blitz says to the mare.

Silica's mother sighs. "I see. Hard to believe they got the worst of it. I guess we were the lucky ones." She said looking up the empty staircase.

"Yeah, the ring is dismantled. Everyone involved is being rounded up and we know where to look for others. But, I am unsure if we can reverse what has been done to the bodies." Blitz says.

She tries to smile. "Same here. I still enjoy my husband in a mare's body, but the real problem is our little one. I caught her taking a few colts to a back alley. Was able to pull her out before anything happened. Her reply was 'They needed a release.' I swear, brainwashing near birth and you got an almost complete recipe for a perfect slave."

Blitz sighs. "Send her to Kujenga on my ship. She will help undo the damage that has been done. I hope." Blitz says.

She nods. "Of course. Want to see her and see how she is?"

"Sure. Also, I noticed your spouse was wearing a dress." Blitz says.

She smiles a lot now. "Oh yeah. And she looks sexy in them. I swear, I'm the stallion of this marriage now." She said getting off the couch and leading him upstairs to the little one's room.

Blitz walked with her as they made their way there.

She sighs and stops at a door. "The thing is though, being the stallion of the family brings about many more problems." She said opening the door and they see the little filly reading a magazine on her bed and…oh come on.

"Now's not the time for that." Silica's mother said walking in and making her the least bit presentable and looks over the magazine. "Playmare? How did you get this?"

"From your room." She says.

Silica's mother blinks surprised. "Um…"

Blitz just places a hoof on her shoulder and smiles down to the filly. "How are you little filly?"

She tilts her head. "Are you here to have me and my mother do you?" She asks bluntly.

"No, I am your big sister's." Blitz says.

The filly tilts her head. "Don't you mean she is yours?"

Blitz sighs. "No. She has a choice and I am giving her complete freedom. I don't need to hold her back…or under me and…hey. Back off." He said pushing her away from getting under him and places her back on the bed. "No…wait…are you supposed to listen to every stallion's saying?"

The filly nods. "Anything you want me to do."

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "So if I told you to kill yourself, would you?" He asks prepared to grab her.

The filly nods. "Do you want me to?"

Blitz shakes his head. "No. So any orders?" He asks himself as Silica's mother looks astonished.

"You have to be kidding me." She said staring at him.

Blitz looks to her. "Well if…stop that." He said pushing her away again and places her on the bed. "If she follows a stallion's word, I can come up with something today and she has to…might be a good time to test this."

Silica's mother and sister tilt their heads at the same time. "What are you thinking?" Silica's mother asks.

Blitz hums. "I have a little something. A hypnotism trick and can place some suggestions in her head until we can fix her."

Silica's mother looks a bit horrified. "Are you joking? We just got out of that life and you want to use it to fix her?"

Blitz sighs. "It's the only way to keep her held under control until we come up with something for fillies and some colts." He said before looking to the filly as he kept holding her back. "Keep kissing my hoof until I say stop." He said and she starts to kiss his hoof all over and turns back to the mother. "That'll keep her busy for a bit. Any case, I can tell her to stop going after anypony and undo some teachings they might have given. No longer offer her body for any male as well and really don't grab some males and pull them to an alley. But I need your permission to do so."

Silica's mother was a bit torn as she looks to her daughter as she kept kissing his hoof and sighs. "What's the hypnotism trick?"

Blitz points to his eyes. "These. I got a special set of eyes that can get any female under my control. Then I treat it like a regular old style watch and put some suggestions into her."

Silica's mother bites her lip and groans. "Do it."

Blitz nods and turns to the filly. "Whatever you do, don't look at my eyes while I do this." He warns as he pulls his hoof away and the filly looks to him for the next order. "Now look into my eyes." He said taking off his sunglasses and makes her stop and stare almost blankly at him. "It works. My eyes work on fillies. Better watch out for that one." He said noting it down in his head before concentrating on the filly. "Now then, what is your sole purpose in life?"

The filly blinks. "To please all males."

Blitz frowns a bit. "No more of that. You will not do that anymore. If you feel the need, you will ask permission from your parents first and the first thought must be no before moving into asking permission and you will listen to them. Now say what you are going to do."

The filly blinks again. "If I need to please males, I need to think no and then ask permission from my parents."

Blitz nods. "Good. Now don't remember this conversation but remember the words hidden away. You will only start off talking to us about how school was when I close my eyes." He's aid before closing them and puts his sunglasses on.

"So school was really good. I was able to get a high score on a test." She said smiling as Silica's mother looked astonished at what he can do.

"A reason why I keep wearing glasses." Blitz says.

Silica's mother looks to him a bit afraid. "So…what else did you do with those eyes?"

"I would rather not find out, but that did help me undo the damage done to your daughter." Blitz says.

She sighs. "But not all the way?"

Blitz shakes his head. "No. But it did help set a ground for her to be under some control so she doesn't do things off on her own. Now she has to come to you two. I'm sure you can teach morals as time goes on until we find a way to permanently save every single victim."

She smiles a bit. "That's good. So…honey, do your homework. Me and your sister's future husband has a bit more talking to do." She said leading him out as she gets her books.

Blitz smiles a bit. "Good kid. Got a life ahead of her and soon will be in on the top of the line." He said before seeing Silica's mother look at him almost sultry like. "Um…? Are you okay?"

She giggles. "Yes I am. Now what about you?" She asks as she pushes him to the wall. "Want to have some fun?"

Blitz quickly shakes his head. "No, no. I'm good. Besides, I'm sure that Silica won't like that."

Silica's mother smirks. "Good. At least you're faithful." She said backing off.

* * *

"You two get any useful info?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming nods as she sits by him as them and Glide sat in the party room of the ship where a nightlife party was going on. "Yeah, how to deal with being in public again and some of the changed feelings with some sexual things." She said as Glide sat in Blitz's lap.

"I thought you were going to go train in the night exercise with the other mare wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Glide smiles. "This one dragged me along. Once I enjoy a bit, I'll head there."

"Wow, you were never one for training before." Gleaming says.

Glide giggles. "I love it now. It's so amazing to show off my body. Especially to this hunk here." She said moving her flank around on Blitz's lap.

"Wow, what happened really changed you." Gleaming says sweat dropping.

Glide smiles and leans back into Blitz. "Him."

'Or becoming a mare.' Gleaming thinks.

Glide giggles as she sighs and looks to him. "So…do I have enough of a toned body?" She asks running a hoof along his leg.

"What do you think?" Blitz asks teasing.

Glide grins. "Oh you hot stallion. Don't make me go down on you."

Blitz chuckles before setting her to the side. "You best go now before Spitfire comes looking. She gets mad at both of us." Blitz says.

Glide smiles and leans to him and kisses his cheek. "Okay. Later hun." She said getting up and leaving as Blitz wraps a hoof around Gleaming and taps her flank.

"So have you talked to your sister?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming sighs as she looks to Twilight who was dancing with everypony really badly. "Yeah. She's now treating me like a big sister at this point. And she's really sorry for pushing me away. She's thinking that if she let me into her home, I would have never had this happen to me." She said leaning on him.

"So she suggested you two go clothes shopping?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming chuckles. "At least now I don't have to get embarrassed with shopping with my sister."

Blitz chuckles before waving to Vinyl.

Vinyl waves back as she puts her set on automatic and heads to them. "Um…how are we going to work like this?" Gleaming asks and looks to him.

"You were told right?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming hums. "Told what?"

"You mean who she was right?" Vinyl asks.

"Yeah." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles and turns to Gleaming. "Hey Shining. Sorry for everything. Also, I think you owe someone an apology."

Gleaming blinks. "Um…who?"

"The one you accused." Vinyl says smirking, taking the other side.

Gleaming gulps and slowly looks to Blitz who was smiling. "Um…I'm um…sorry."

"Accepted." Blitz says.

"So you already took her huh?" Vinyl asks as she sees Cadance on the dancefloor.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah and really kinky sometimes." He said slapping Gleaming's flank and makes her yip as they watch Cadance dance almost erotically. "Hot, isn't it? My mare here." He asks having Gleaming put her head in his lap.

"Oh, you must have taken her to task. How about inviting me next time?" Vinyl says.

Blitz chuckles and looks down to Gleaming. "What do you think? Want to spend some time with a mare while I do you?"

"Only if you do me too." Vinyl says.

"I…guess I can try it." Gleaming says bushing.

Blitz smiles and taps her flank. "Good. I'll set up a room with mine. For now, let's just enjoy and boy is she moving." He said seeing Cadance now really dancing.

"She is working off stress when she is like that." Gleaming says.

Blitz chuckles. "She needs a stallion then…I doubt I can qualify."

Gleaming says nothing as she watches Vinyl sneak some cider in.

Gleaming sighs and takes it and drinks some. "Thanks. I wish I can still be with her."

"Oh you can. Just not going to get her pregnant." Vinyl says.

Gleaming frowns. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I mean having mare on mare action is fun." Vinyl says.

Gleaming lifts her head up and looks to her. "How would you know?"

Vinyl only smirks till Gleaming gets it.

"Oh you have to be kidding." Gleaming said.

"Nope, I had quite a few experiences in college." Vinyl says.

Blitz rolls his eyes and starts to pet her. "But…who's your stallion?"

"You are." Vinyl says holding onto his side.

Blitz chuckles and starts to pet Gleaming's head. "And who's your stallion?"

Gleaming says nothing and slams her head into the table.

Blitz sighs and keeps petting her. "It'll be okay. Just enjoy the moment."

"I need food." Gleaming says as her stomach rumbles like a war drum.

Blitz hums as he starts to massage above her stomach to calm her stomach down. "Vinyl, grab some meals for our girl here. She's going to need it." He said as he kept massaging her.

"How long has it been since she ate real food?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz frowns as he watches her. "Not for a while. Can you Vinyl?"

"Be right back." Vinyl says before getting up.

Gleaming groans and leans against him. "So hungry." She said as he kept massaging her stomach.

"Don't worry. We will feed you soon. Why didn't you eat anything earlier like Glide?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming moans. "Everything tastes like kibble for a bit."

"It will pass." Blitz says as Vinyl comes back with a few things, including nachos.

Gleaming looks up and smiles and takes the tray. "Nachos. My favorite." She said starting to eat and use the jalapenos and stack them up on one chip. "So good." She said really getting it spicy.

"Eat up Gleaming." Blitz says.

Gleaming hums in appreciation as she chows down and has the attitude of her stallion self. "Geez, with those eating habits, you would think it's Shining there." Vinyl said idly eating away.

"That supposed to be a joke?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Nah. But you have to think about it, those quality never left."

"Well it's part of who she is. Also Gleaming, how did Twilight stand drinking some hot sauce?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming looks to him with her mouth full. "She can't. She doesn't have the taste buds." She said still with her mouth full and chows down another chip. "I have those."

"She did actually. Pinkie told me about it." Blitz says.

Gleaming raises an eyebrow. "Did she run away with her mouth on fire?"

"Yes, after being told it was hot sauce." Blitz says.

Gleaming hums. "Looks like she has it." She said before starting to chow down five more hot chips.

Blitz smirks and pets her.

Vinyl chuckles as she drinks away at her soda and burps loudly and sends some decorations flying. "Best one yet." She said giving herself a pat on her back.

"And you choose her?" Gleaming asks.

Blitz laughs as he relaxes in his seat. "She has an…energetic personality. Can liven up a lot of things. Even…" He leans over and whispers in Vinyl's ear and makes her chuckle and blush.

"You naughty stallion." Vinyl said poking his chest.

"I know. She also introduced me to Spitfire before she became a wonderbolt." Blitz says.

Vinyl chuckles. "Got that right. And he became hot when I first saw him."

"What did he look like again?" Gleaming asks.

Vinyl chuckles. "He looked like a punk you find on the streets. Beanie hat and everything."

"I like beanie hats." Blitz says.

"And yet you look like a gangbanger. Not complaining anymore though." Vinyl said grinning.

"I look like a sorcerer." Blitz says.

Vinyl pokes his chest. "Now you do. Back then, you were just another colt. A very hot colt."

Blitz shakes his head as he watches as Gleaming finishes the nachos.

Gleaming licks her lips. "So good. Way better than kibble."

"You going to eat the pasta there?" Vinyl asks.

Gleaming immediately puts her head into the plate and starts eating away. "Must be really hungry. Should had food delivered back then."

"You happy?" Blitz asks patting her flank.

Gleaming shivers. "Yeah." She said before digging back in.

"She likes to get spanked in private." Blitz whispers into Vinyl's ear.

Vinyl snickers as she keeps watching him tap her flank.

"But she won't react when someone is watching." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Vinyl smirks and looks away while perking her ears their way.

"I just notice you and Glide's mane's are still the same." Blitz says.

Gleaming looks up to the tuft of mane in her view. "Huh, guess they didn't waste time on that."

"Or could the process not have affected it?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming sighs and leans against him as she ate away.

"Want me to get a stylist to see her?" Vinyl asks smirking.

Blitz chuckles and taps Gleaming's flank. "Sure. But we need a few more businesses down there. Think you can offer some stores and businesses some deals?"

"Maybe. So how was your first time with him?" Vinyl asks looking at Gleaming, making her blush like crazy.

Gleaming taps her forehooves together. "Um…well…"

"Did you enjoy it?" Vinyl asks.

Gleaming nervously nods.

"Oh my, already converted her with one session huh?" Vinyl says playfully elbowing Blitz.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "She is just getting use to her new life."

"So…um…about my room." Gleaming says.

"What? You don't like it?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming nods. "It's a bit…bland."

"You want me to put you in another room?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming nods nervously.

"Alright." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles as he wraps a hoof around her. "Thank you…for everything."

"Now you can reward him and me." Vinyl says smiling.

Gleaming blinks and blushes hard. "Um…I don't think…"

"She has other duties to attend to later. We can't keep her V." Blitz says.

Vinyl pouts. "Aw. Man, I wanted her do us between us right here."

Blitz shakes his head and pets her.

Vinyl purrs and leans into his petting. "Will do."

"Who is my crazy DJ?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl giggles. "Me."

"Who is going to be a good girl for me?" Blitz asks.

"Not me." Vinyl says smirking.

Blitz laughs and leans over to Gleaming. "Are you going to be my good girl?"

"I am in law enforcement. What do you think?" Gleaming asks.

"I think hoofcuffs and a spanking." Vinyl says.

Blitz grins. "Such a bad girl and she needs to serve her time as my prisoner. What do you think V?"

"I think she is guilty." Vinyl says playing along.

Blitz chuckles. "You hear that Gleaming? You need to report to your cell in cuffs and get ready for punishment."

Gleaming just sticks her tongue out at the two.

Blitz playfully frowns and grabs her hooves and sits her in his lap. "Now then, is that any way to show your attitude missy to your warden?"

Gleaming huffs and turns away.

"Oh, I like her." Vinyl says.

Blitz grins. "I think she needs to share a cell with someone, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes she does." Vinyl says.

Blitz wraps a hoof around her. "Come on little missy, you think you can get away in time?"

Gleaming frowns and tries to shake herself out of his grip.

"My prisoner is trying to get away. I better lock her up." Blitz said chuckling as he gets up and places Gleaming on his back and walks away. "Excuse me." He said to Vinyl.

"I have to report in an hour." Gleaming says.

Blitz hums. "I can do it in a half."

"In my right mind." Gleaming says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "I'll let you prisoner. But you have to report back to your cell once you are off your shift."

Gleaming, hearing that, makes a break for it.

Blitz shakes his head. "Oh boy. And these are supposed to be my wives." He said to himself as he watches her go down the hall and watches her flank leave. "Still hot."

* * *

Kujenga hums as she shakes her flank around while she leans over her pot of mixed potions. "Almost done." She said to herself as Audrey comes in. "Ah. Here about my test?" Kujenga asks grinning.

Audrey rolls her eyes. "Yeah, now come on. I think Blitz would like more of us to be useable for his tricks."

Kujenga chuckles. "Of course." She said stirring the mix.

Audrey leans over the pot of green goo. "What's this supposed to be?"

Kujenga smiles. "A little mix of various options to help the victims. Get in that outfit would you." She said pointing to the wall where a robe and some bags were lying down.

Audrey hums as she walks over and looks through it. "You sure it would work?" She asks looking into the bag and grins.

Kujenga nods. "To an extent. Not all the way as Silica was tough enough and we have to bring unicorn horns back and wings of various species and other parts are too long of a list. I may have to outsource if the others can get a potion shop on the ship."

Audrey smiles as she looks at herself in her skimpy bikini outfit. "I see." She said putting the robe on now. "So what's the test for now?"

Kujenga holds up a bottle for her. "Here. Drink this." She said still stirring.

Audrey smiles and takes the bottle and drinks away as Kujenga smirks before Audrey stops and falls to the floor before shaking herself as she started to sweat and gets wetter. "The feeling of many of them on a single one is too much sometimes. I have to make sure that you are ready to take it all if need be. Blitz certainly knows I did." She said looking to Audrey who finally stops and pants heavily.

Audrey pants as she sits up. "Wow…if that's what that feels like…I want more."

Kujenga giggles and gives her another bottle. "Take this to our victims on the ship. This might help speed up the healing process and you must keep wearing that." She said poking her side.

Audrey slaps her hoof away. "Don't touch me there. Only Blitz can." She said taking the bottle.

Kujenga laughs as she leaves. "I love my family."

* * *

"So we got a status report on the special project in workshop one?" Blitz asks.

"Nothing so far." Cheep says.

"I see. So Percival." Blitz says smirking under his robes.

Percival hums and looks at him. "Yes?"

"I heard you were worried about me." Blitz says.

Percival sighs. "My boss was in jail. What was I supposed to think?"

"I'm told you were more concerned than that." Blitz says.

Percival rolls her eyes. "Please. It's just a rumor. Besides, if you were gone, who would I have to protect?"

"Oh come on Percival, you don't have to hide anything." Blitz says before walking over to his knight.

Percival frowns. "I am not. Besides, I am your knight and have to make sure you are okay."

"Cheep, you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Blitz asks.

Cheep looks up from her papers and nods and leaves while closing the door behind her.

"Perceval, I know when you are not telling me something." Blitz says.

Percival looks to him and leans away as he got close. "And how do you know?"

"Your right ear is twitching." Blitz says.

Percival frowns heavily before launching herself at him and starts kissing him hard as she pushes him to the wall and pulls off his robe and breaks away a bit. "You dumb idiot."

"Ah, I knew you like me my knight." Blitz says.

Percival just huffs. "Just kiss me you fool." She said kissing him again as she rips off her armor and throws it a bit away and tries to pin him to the wall and pulls back a little. "Now you will carry me to bed or I will walk straight out of here."

"Alright. Now tell me how long you were waiting." Blitz says.

Percival growls. "While. Carry me." She said poking his chest.

Blitz picks her up. "Alright my knight." Blitz says.

Percival scoffs as she held a frowns and he carries her to bed. "I'm just doing it because you won't stop pressing."

"Oh that the only reason?" Blitz asks petting her.

Percival shakes off his hoof. "Shut up. Just shut up okay. I was just assigned to protect you and that's it." She said as he places her on the bed and finishes getting undressed with her.

Blitz says nothing and gently kisses her.

* * *

Percival still held a slight frown as she watches the window from where she was lying in bed with Blitz as he slept and had a leg wrapped around her. "Idiot." She whispered.

"You still love me." Blitz says.

Percival huffs and looks to him. "Looks who's awake."

"And look who is holding onto me." Blitz says.

Percival rolls her eyes and gets out of his grip and sits up. "I just did this to shut you up and stop all that prodding. It's not helping this whole thing."

Blitz smiles. "I care about you Percival." Blitz says sitting with her.

Percival frowns and looks to him. "You know I have to distance myself just to protect you, right?"

"I don't want protection. I want you happy." Blitz says.

Percival groans as she looks away. "That's not protection. If I don't do what they told me, I might as well not be a knight at all."

"You are a knight under my command and as your commander I order you to be yourself." Blitz says.

Percival groans out loud. "Damn you."

"You know I am right, besides this is Equestria, not Navarra." Blitz says rubbing her back.

Percival groans as she tries to relax. "I hate this."

"It's ok." Blitz says hugging her.

Percival just tries to hug him back as she puts her head on his shoulder. "We were taught to not get close."

"Not how I run things around here. The Raven guild is like a big family than anything else." Blitz says.

Percival nuzzles the side of head. "Thank you for giving me the chance."

"You're welcome. So…you planning on having a spar with the guard captain of the royal guards of Celestia?" Blitz asks.

Percival smiles. "Yeah. Going to really mess her up."

"Wait till she is use to her body." Blitz says not telling her not to.

Percival rolls her eyes. "Just a bit?"

"That is all I ask." Blitz says getting up.

Percival watches as he gets up and watches his flank. "So…what is your plans?"

"I have a little work to do." Blitz says as his outfit is picked up by magic and places itself back together.

Percival sighs. "Sorry about ruining your outfit."

"It's not ruined." Blitz says as the outfit restitched itself together. "It just drains some of my energy."

Percival smiles a bit. "There was always a catch."

"Yeah, now what about you getting dressed?" Blitz asks.

Percival looks to herself. "I'll be out and about in a bit."

"Going to take mum up on her offer to go see her whip some raw recruits into shape?" Blitz asks.

Percival huffs a laugh. "Yeah. Maybe if I can join."

"Being trained or yelling?" Blitz jokes.

Percival grins. "What do you think?"

Blitz hummed playfully.

Percival shakes her head amused. "Well…this is going to be a good guarding."

"Oh, by the way, did your mother give you advice on marriage life with a sorcerer?" Blitz teases.

Percival shakes her head. "Not really."

"Well check your hoof." Blitz says before teleporting away.

Percival blinks and looks to her hoof and sees a gold ring. "You big…"

* * *

"Did I can say you could stop maggots?!" Mary yells.

"No ma'am!" They all yelled back as they ran around a track.

"Give me twenty more laps!" Mary yells.

"Remember our boot camp under her?" A unicorn guard asks as he watches.

"How could I forget." Another guard said as they guard the door.

"She isn't going easy is she?" The unicorn asks.

"I doubt it. Look at them." The other guard said.

Percival walks up to Mary and tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want…oh. Hello there." Mary said softly rather than the yelling a second ago.

"Yeah, you said you would let me watch." Percival says.

Mary chuckles. "Want to try a bit of yelling…or did my son made it sore for you a few hours ago?"

"How did you know?" Percival whispers.

Mary smirks. "My dear, when he's alone with a mare in a room, they usually come out blushing or really glowing with happiness. You, on that note, is displaying quite a glow."

"I am?" She asks.

Mary nods. "I have seen a lot of mares come out from where he was and they are really happy."

"I see…so you have been around the guards. How has recent events affected them?" Percival asks.

Mary frowns a bit and looks to the guards running around. "Many things. Hatred, pain, sympathy, and a desire to fight."

"I think one is lagging behind." Percival says.

Mary smiles and takes her scabbard. "Let me take this for a bit." She said before throwing it at the lagging guard and knocks him down. "You lose! Get out of here until the others come back to their bunks and for his slowness, the rest of you have ten more!"

Percival watched as the guards went from running to pushups in full training gear.

Mary sighs and looks back to Percival. "Want to have a small meal?"

"Sure, but what about the trainees?" Percival asks.

Mary shrugs as some of the new recruits were panting hard. "They'll be fine."

"I mean, what are they going to do while we eat?" Percival asks.

Mary grins. "Run."

"So all the guards here know how to do is run?" Percival asks.

Mary waves her off. "No, this is only the beginning."

* * *

"So how goes the rounding up?" Blitz asks the two royal sisters.

Luna smiles and holds up a crossed off list. "Almost there."

"So now comes the real question. What are you going to do with them?" Blitz asks.

Celestia sighs. "Trial. At least let the public see what has been done and we are not accepting plea deals."

"I mean the punishment. Imprisonment is not enough for most." Blitz says.

Celestia stops and looks to him. "Oh, that. There is something about our dungeon down under the castle. Legends tell of the end of the cells. When it's dark and only a few are at the end, a mysterious figure comes crawling up to their cells and…well…that's where it stops. But the bodies are never found."

"Sound like you have a monster problem before I started finding and killing them and you know what I mean Celly." Blitz says.

Celestia rolls her eyes. "Oh leave it alone. It saves us a ton on death penalties and executions."

"Celly, you have to make an example now of what happens to those who do such things on your lands, no matter their rank. You have to order death penalties here." Blitz says.

Luna sighs. "He's right sister. This needs to be done. Too many victims have needed my intervention in their dreams and too many have I seen towns razed to the ground only for the camps to come back up."

"But…I…" Celestia says unsure what to say.

Blitz walks over and she decrease in size for him before he starts petting her. "It's okay. All of us have to make the tough choices sometimes."

Celestia hums and leans into his petting. "Stay with me for a bit?"

"I will." Blitz says and holds her for nearly an hour before she gets up and changed back to her illusion.

"Guard captain!" Celestia calls.

Gleaming rushes in the magical illusion disguise of her stallion self and stops in front of the thrones. "Princesses…" She stops and sees Blitz. "And Blitz. What do you need?"

"Captain, I am writing the determined punishment for those whose crimes warrant more than thirty years in prison for this incident." Celestia says before writing an official certificate stating the death penalty shall be used before floating it into Gleaming's magical grasp.

Gleaming looks it over. "I see. I'll get it done."

"Count Signus' trail is being held right now. Deliver it before the verdict is given." Celestia says.

Gleaming rushes off at that point.

* * *

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asks.

A juror rises from the stand. "We have. On the multiple charges of rape, imprisonment, aiding and covering for slavers, and unlawful enslavement. We find Count Signus, guilty of all charges."

"Very well then. By the power vested in me, I hereby sen…" The Judge stops when Shining Armor ran in. "Can I help you Captain?"

Gleaming glares at the count. "Order from Princess Celestia herself." She said holding up the scroll.

The judge takes and reads the certificate and looks back at Gleaming. "This did come from the princesses, correct Captain Armor?" The judge asks.

Gleaming nods. "Yes, straight down from them. She gave it to me herself."

"I see. Well then. By the power vested in me, I hereby sentence Count Signus to be executed." The judge says hitting his gavel.

"That was not the deal!" The count yelled as he got up.

"What are you talking about Count?" The judge asks.

"I was promised a plea deal for any information and instead I get death?" He yells as his lawyer tries to keep him under control.

"Count, you gave no such information. You insisted you would after you were found innocent." the Judge says.

"Wait, the death penalty isn't recognized at all in equestrian lands. Only in dragon lands and I see we are not in the dragon lands." The count's lawyer pointed out.

"You are in fact incorrect. The laws don't say much about death penalties at all, but nowhere in the law books do they say they are outlawed." The prosecutor says.

"Why you little…!" The count yells as he jumps his table but was caught by Gleaming who looks at him in surprise. "Wait a…"

Gleaming ends his speech by hitting his head against the ground and knocks him out. "Bastard."

"My judgement is made. Take the count away." The judge says to the guards. "Also, let it be known that the princesses have decided not to accept any plea deals and the death penalty is on the table." The judge says checking the certificate again.

The audience was stunned. In it was a few lawyers watching to see what to expect from their trail, but none was more surprised than the hidden changeling amongst them.

* * *

Ridge High hums as he steps out of his home and starts to frown as he reads the papers while heading to grab his mail. Seeing the headlines about a whole slave ring being taken down has him worried for a bit as he opens his mailbox and reaches in to grab the new mails but feels nothing while knowing the mail pony, no matter how clumsy, delivers on time.

"Sorry, were you looking for these?"

Ridge peeks over his newspaper and looks to see a heavily outfitted pony that looked like a mage who was holding his mail until he pointed behind him and Ridge turns around to see a whole line of wonderbolts, shadowbolts, and both sides of the guards before looking back to the pony that seems to be smirking under his hood. "You fucked up." He said simply and Ridge blinks before calmly walking back to his home and closes the door behind him.

Blitz sighs and claps his hooves and everyone immediately rushed for the door and busted it open and soon a whole fight took place in the foyer as furniture was being thrown around and outside while some went out the windows as Blitz checks out the letters. "Huh. He's got an overdue payment on a library book and confirmation order for some outfits. And there's the bill."

"We got him." Spitfire says walking up.

Blitz smiles as he keeps looking over the mail. "You know; you can tell a lot by somepony's mail. Like it seems he was getting ready for our mares' arrival by getting some outfits. So he give you much trouble?" Blitz asks looking up at her.

Spitfire waves him off. "You kidding? Bastard doesn't know how to fight."

"Tell me, is Glide in there now?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs and looks to the mansion where furniture was still being thrown. "Yep. And she's pissed."

"What did she find or he say?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs and sits by him on the wall. "He just gave her a look and she is now looking for anything in any of the rooms that he might have prepared."

"She find a sex dungeon yet?" Blitz asks as a nice couch lands nearby.

Spitfire shrugs. "No idea. Could be soon enough."

"So this is how she was starting?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "Everypony has different ways to heal."

"I mean rampaging so it hasn't escalated yet." Blitz says.

Spitfire wavers a hoof in the air. "She was steady, but it's growing."

"Ah." Blitz says as a lamp hits the wall.

Spitfire sighs. "Still…it's great she's finally letting out this energy."

Blitz nods as a refrigerator gets thrown out and lands beside them. "Yeah, both her and Gleaming do need it." He said opening the fridge and checks to see what it had.

"Well you could help." Spitfire says.

"You want them pregnant?" Blitz jokes taking out a soda and drinking it.

Spitfire chuckles. "Nah. Leave it to them. Just try and keep them happy." She said taking out an apple from the fridge.

"And what about you sexy?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "I'm fine. Just keep the others happy."

"Oh your flames of passions gone down." Blitz teases.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "No, just that I haven't had a need that much."

"What about now?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire hums. "Not by much. I guess I'm just happy right now and want to completely relax."

"Ah…heads up." Blitz says diving out of the way of incoming furniture.

Spitfire scotches over and lets it fly past her. "So um…when you going to have a…well…some group fun?"

"You, me, Glide, and Fleetfoot." Blitz offers.

Spitfire grins. "One more?"

"Hum…how about either Vinyl or both Gleaming and Twilight?" Blitz suggests.

Spitfire chuckles. "I'm up for a little sister on sister action."

"While I do them both?" Blitz asks behind the wall.

Spitfire smirks. "What about your little friends?" She asks tapping his back.

"I want to get them with it when they least suspect it." Blitz says.

Spitfire hums. "So basically…have them get on top of each other and make them kiss while you do in between them and then you go for it. I got that right?"

"Maybe." Blitz says before pulling her behind the wall.

Spitfire smiles as they stay there and more furniture flies out of the house. "So…when do you want us?"

"When we are all available." Blitz says holding her.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Loves us Blitzy."

"I do your sore flank every time I get your says so." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles as they see a whole bookcase fly over their heads.

* * *

"So that's it huh? My supposed buyer is arrested?" Gleaming asks in Blitz's room.

"Yep." Blitz says looking at her as he pets Gleaming while her forelegs were still hoofcuffed to the headboard.

Gleaming raises an eyebrow and pulls at the cuffs a bit. "You sure this is okay?"

"What? You were not complaining when I played with you." Blitz says.

Gleaming rolls her eyes. "But do you have to keep me locked up?"

Blitz smiles and spanks her flank lightly.

Gleaming moans out loud and shakes her flank at the feeling. "Okay…now I'm not complaining."

"I would go for a second time, but I think you couldn't handle a second time." Blitz says spanking her lightly again.

Gleaming moans a bit louder as she strains against the hoofcuffs. "Damn you."

"If you want, I can stop being gentle and really start spanking you." Blitz says.

Gleaming glares at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, you not enjoying that? Then maybe I will just start plowing your flank." Blitz says before using his magic to twist her nipples.

Gleaming eeps and tries to shake herself out of it. "Damn it Blitz!"

"Which do you want? Me to spank you or to plow your flank?" Blitz whispers to her.

Gleaming moans. "Please. Spank me."

"Alright." Blitz says before putting her over his lap, her flank in the air.

Gleaming moans and shakes her flank to him. "Please."

Blitz smirks before starting to spank her.

Gleaming meowls and yells out. "That's it. More!"

"Gleaming, by your magic, will you swear something?" Blitz asks spanking her again.

Gleaming moans loudly. "Anything!"

"Ok, but first, I hear you don't want to wear underwear." Blitz says spanking again.

Gleaming groans. "They are not helpful." She said before yipping.

"Swear by your magic, you will wear the panties and bras for starters." Blitz says spanking her again.

Gleaming gulps. "Anything. Just keep going!"

"Let me hear you swear it." Blitz says spanking her again.

"I will wear underwear!" Gleaming yells as she squirms in his grasps.

"Swear by your magic." Blitz says spanking her again.

"I swear by my magic!" Gleaming yells as she tries to push her flank towards his hoof.

Blitz smirks as he sees her horn light up and grab the panties and bra Cadance left for her in her room.

Gleaming whimpers as she shakes her red flanks as she tries to put on the underwear. "Bl…Blitz."

As soon as the pink panties were on, Blitz spanks her again.

Gleaming yells out as she tries to push her flank out more and her magic puts on the bra for her. "It's…I…more." She whispered.

"Now swear to me, you are my mare only." Blitz says rubbing her flank where it was red.

Gleaming moans as she puts her head down. "I'm your mare. By my magic, I'm your mare." She said almost whimpering.

"Now swear to me, whenever you wear your armor on duty, you will wear some sexy female lingerie under it, where no one can see them." Blitz whispers into her ear, spanking her again.

Gleaming gulps and keeps shaking her flank. "By my magic…I will always wear my underwear under my armor…where nopony can see it."

"Good girl. Now it's time for me to enter you again." Blitz says lifting her tail.

Gleaming moans and tries to look at him. "Again?"

Blitz only smirks as he enters her flank.

Gleaming yelps as she tries to stay still and hold herself. "Blitz." She whispered as the door squeaks open.

"Hey Blitz, I was wondering if you have…oh." Twilight said stopping at the sight of Blitz over her sister and closes the door behind her.

"Twilight, please come back in here and close the door behind you." Blitz says.

Twilight quickly rushes in and closes the door. "Um…why are you doing my sister now?" She asks blushing heavily and tries not to look.

"Well why are you standing over there and not in bed with us?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming moans as she tries to enjoy what Blitz is doing to her before feeling something crawl into the bed and looks to see Twilight in front of her as she looks her over. "Si…sis?!"

"Come on Twi. Show her some love and I will do you both." Blitz says.

Twilight smirks and makes Gleaming sweat at that point as she moves behind her to her flank where Blitz was still going at it. "Wow. She looks sexy in this."

"She does. Now kiss her." Blitz instructs stroking Twilight's flank.

Twilight moans and moves to Gleaming's head and kisses her, making her go wide eyed at the feeling before falling into it and makes her drunk on the double pleasure now before Twilight let's go and giggles. "Well…I never thought I would be having sex with my sister slash former brother…oh, now that's a hot one." She said blushing.

Blitz smirks before he increases the speed of his thrusts and Twilight starts making out with Gleaming. Gleaming yells out before she was muffled by Twilight and kisses her in the lust filled haze. Blitz chuckles and rubs Gleaming's flank before slapping it and makes her moan into Twilight's mouth. "Twilight, I think she needs some attention elsewhere. Would you kindly get to it my little nymph?" Blitz asks before using his magic to twist both their nipples.

Twilight yelps and rubs at her nipples with her hoof as she goes behind Gleaming before starting to eat her out and makes Gleaming push her flank towards the both of them.

Blitz soon comes in Gleaming's flank, making her scream out in pleasure. "Quite the flank she has, huh Twily?" Blitz asks.

Twilight giggles and licks up the cum flowing down her flank. "Oh yeah. Firm and ready. So…what's next on the menu?" She asks flipping Gleaming over and lays on her before giving small kisses to her neck.

Blitz smirks and removes himself from Gleaming and grabs Twilight's flank and massages it while he inserts himself into her gripping lips.

Twilight screams out as Gleaming starts to kiss and lick her neck. "Blitz! Don't you dare stop for anything!" Twilight warns as she shakes her flank and pushes herself back into him.

"You just have to keep making out with your sister." Blitz says as he keeps going.

Twilight pants heavily as she looks down to Gleaming who was blushing and looking up to her before Twilight kisses her hard and wraps her hooves around her as they turn to their side.

Blitz smirks as an idea came to him as he unloads into Twilight.

Twilight yells out into Gleaming's mouth before pulling back and arches herself as she tries to use her magic to milk him of everything. "Oh Blitz. I want more." Twilight breathes out.

Blitz smirks and removes his glasses and gets both Gleaming and Twilight to look into his eyes.

Twilight gulps and keeps staring. "So good." She said lost as she squeezes her flanks and makes some come out. "Please. More." She begged.

"So you want more do you two?" Blitz asks smirking.

They both nod as they rub their flanks against each other and him.

"Ok then, but tell me, how much do you love doing each other?" Blitz asks sitting up and making them sit in his lap.

"We love it. We love each other that much." They said as they nuzzle each other.

"You also love to suck each other's nipples and eat each other's pussy." Blitz says.

Twilight moans and wraps her hooves around her sister and brings her in close. "We love it. We love everything about each other and want to enjoy ourselves."

"Twilight, you also love when your sister spanks you." Blitz says.

Twilight seemed confused. "Spanking?"

"Yes, it sends pleasure through you when your sister spanks you." Blitz says.

Twilight now smiles. "My sister." She said as Gleaming rubs her flank.

"Twilight, you also have your eyes on Glide, Rainbow, Fleetfoot, and Spitfire." Blitz says.

Twilight moans. "Yes…more…"

"You imagine taking them one by one and doing naughty things to them." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her head around as she was still lost in pleasure. "Each one…"

"You also want to take each one of their bodies for a ride. You recently thought of looking for a possession spell that will allow you to temporarily possess them." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles drunkenly. "Such a good spell."

"You want to take Rainbow's tight small flank and do it then take it and feel like it is like when I do it." Blitz says.

Twilight shakes her flank. "Such a good friend."

"Then take Fleetfoot and her small body and have some fun before you come to me with it and see what it feels like." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles and laughs as Gleaming nuzzles and kisses her neck. "Yes, so tight and taut."

"Then there is Spitfire with her large hip and flexibility. You want to see how flexible when you do her and see what it is like that way with me." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and holds Gleaming's head closer. "Yes, I want more."

"And last, but not least is Glide. Her toned body and those large breasts." Blitz says.

Twilight moans and rubs at her own breasts with a hoof.

"You want to drink from them so much and then you want for me to milk them while you control the body." Blitz says.

Twilight's tongue rolls out of her mouth. "So much fun."

"Twi, you won't remember any of this talk nor will you Gleaming. Twilight, you won't suspect I used my eyes on you and if you find it strange, you will just brush it off." Blitz says.

Both sister hums and nods as they start to kiss each other's bodies.

"And Gleaming, you will chalk this up to just loving lesbian sex." Blitz says.

Gleaming moans as she grabs him and starts to rub him off while kissing Twilight.

"Now come out of this." Blitz says before laying down with them.

Both sister stops and looks to each other confused before looking to Blitz. "Blitz, did you hypnotize us?" Twilight accused.

"Only for a moment before I told you to act as if you were not under my control so I could look you both in the eyes." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles. "They are such beautiful eyes."

"So where was I? Was I about to take you?" Blitz asks before tickling Gleaming, making her giggle. "Or you?" Blitz asks doing the same to Twilight.

Twilight laughs as she tries to push his hoof away. "Blitz."

"Hum, who wants it more? Because I will do one of your flanks before finishing." Blitz says.

Both mares laugh as they try to push him away and catch their breath. "Stop it." They laughed.

Blitz stops tickling and looks at them. "So who wants it more?" Blitz asks.

Both mares start to catch their breath and look at him panting. "My sis may need it more." Gleaming said looking over.

"But sis…" Twilight says.

"Relax, you can return the favor to me." Gleaming says.

Blitz rubs both their flanks gently. "Come on Twi. It's been a while and you're a little nympho and I have to take care of it."

"What do you mean take care of it?" Twilight asks.

Blitz smirks. "This." He said before slapping her flank and makes her cry out and looks to Gleaming. "Keep spanking her. I gotta prepare her for a bit." He said sitting up.

"No, I mean she can either eat me out or suck on my breasts." Gleaming says.

Blitz chuckles and pats her head. "Good girl. Get to work."

Twilight didn't know why, but the thought of doing either of those things to her sister was turning her on.

Blitz chuckles almost evilly as he sits up and heads behind Twilight and looks her over. "You made a mess." He said as Twilight started to suck on Gleaming's breasts.

Gleaming moans as Twilight sucked and Blitz mounted Twilight's flank.

Twilight just swings her tail over her back and keeps sucking as Gleaming holds a hoof to her head. "Such a good sister."

Blitz smirks as he kept going until coming inside Twilight.

Gleaming giggles as Twilight moans and let's go and looks up to her slit before she kisses her and holds her there as Blitz pulls out and lets her flank fall to the bed. "So good." Twilight said muffled as she plays around with her sister.

"Ok girls. I am going and Gleaming try and give your sister the same treatment I gave you." Blitz says going into the shower after unlocking her forehooves so she could move freely.

"Wait." They both said and drop themselves in front of him and starts licking him clean.

"I thought you two had a playmate." Blitz teases.

Twilight licks her lips as she pulls away. "We can't leave our stallion messy now can we?"

"No, we can't." Gleaming says before spanking Twilight.

Twilight moans and shows her flank to her and makes her spank again.

"Have fun you two." Blitz says closing the bathroom door.

Twilight moans and looks back to her. "Shall we go see the others?"

"No, he told me to give you what he gave me." Gleaming says before using her magic to force Twilight onto the bed and into the cuffs.

Twilight giggles and struggles against them. "Please officer, I've been having sex in public. Do me." She played along.

"Sounds like a naughty mare needs a spanking." Gleaming says putting her over her lap.

Twilight moans. "Yes, I've been a bad mare."

Gleaming smirks and starts spanking her sister. "How bad?"

Twilight yells out in pleasure. "So bad. I need to be locked up in the deepest part of the dungeon where you can do anything to me without anypony knowing I'm there!"

"No, I think you will serve time here." Gleaming says before Twilight noticed she was wearing panties and a bra loosely.

Twilight moans as she tries to regain control. "Um…sis?" She asks still looking.

"Yes?" Gleaming asks about to spank her again.

"Why are you wearing those?" Twilight asks.

"Blitzy got me to swear by my magic I would start to wear them because you couldn't get me to." Gleaming says before Twilight used her magic to fix her bra to the proper position.

"There. Now you can be sexy for him." Twilight said smiling.

"You saying I wasn't before?" Gleaming asks spanking.

Twilight moans. "You always were…not as a stallion…and our parents would find out about this. Oh boy." She said now afraid of what their parents might say.

"Don't worry about that now." Gleaming says spanking her again.

"So will you finally come shopping with me for you?" Twilight asks after moaning.

Gleaming nods as she rubs her flank tenderly. "Yep. Because we are going to find something for me to use on my off time." She said before spanking her.

"Oh you are really taking to being a mare…although that mane style is too coltish." Twilight says.

Gleaming blushes. "Blitz likes it."

"Let's whoa him by surprising him with a feminine hairstyle." Twilight says.

Gleaming smiles. "Sure."

"Goo…" Twilight was cut off by a spank.

Blitz sighs as he steps out of the shower and goes out the bathroom. "Wonder if they are sleeping now?" He asks himself and stops at the sight of Gleaming having another mane style. "Whoa."

"You like?" Gleaming asks letting her mane fall over one of her eyes.

Blitz walked up and kissed her.

Twilight smiles and kisses his cheek and then her sister before watching them kiss it out and Gleaming ended up drunk once he separated. "Wow." She said lost.

"Your handiwork?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming smiles and points to Twilight. "She did. Thanks for the fun." She said giggling.

"Oh it's only the beginning. You are going to be under me for a long time." Blitz says stretching the long as he massages her flank.

Gleaming moans as she leans against his hoof. "That feels nice."

"I got to go now. You stay sexy and you best get back to work before they notice you are gone for longer captain Armor." Blitz says.

Gleaming nods and nuzzles him. "I really needed this. Thanks again."

"Me too." Twilight says before smacking Gleaming's flank to get her moving.

Gleaming yips and starts to move as Blitz chuckles as the maids come in and starts to fix up his room. "Sir, more papers." Cheep said leaning in after Twilight and Gleaming left.

Blitz nods as he rubs her flank as he walks past her.

Cheep rolls her eyes as she follows. "We have got a few more left and the list is done. As for now, we are going to be dealing with the victims and we need to find a potion for them. Dragoness victims need to have their fire sacs replaced too." She informed.

"You need dragonewt for that and that doesn't grow in the country so we will have to order it from overseas." Blitz says.

Cheep nods and writes it down. "I'll see to it the order gets done. Diamond dog victims need to have their tail redone and nails grow back in along with teeth fix. Seems they did a number."

"Calcium pills and protein diets. They eat meat, so it will be fine. Make sure they are at an average weight for their ages too." Blitz says.

Cheep hums and writes that down. "Zebras. I'm sure you can guess what they wanted from them."

"Have we contacted the zebra embassy yet?" Blitz asks.

Cheep hums. "Not yet. We are still working on it. But the females are having trouble with moving around now as they have bigger than their usual bodies can allow. Flank and breasts."

"We talking enhancement potions or spells?" Blitz asks.

Cheep hums as she flips a few papers. "A bit of both."

"Leave it to Kujenga. She will fix it." Blitz says.

Cheep nods and writes it down. "Okay. Now then. Let's see. Griffons. Seems that they had their talons removed and wings really plucked. Ouch."

"Same with the dogs and pegasus treatment." Blitz says.

Cheep nods. "Changelings. Wait…changelings?" She asks looking closely.

Blitz looks at her.

Cheep gulps in her disguised form and slowly brings the papers down while he heard some chittering. "Ripped out the magic for them to changed and put on demand for anything they want. They…" She couldn't say anymore.

Blitz holds her.

Cheep gulps and looks up to him. "I…I need to fix this myself…but…I need to go somewhere for a bit."

"Will I lose you?" Blitz asks.

Cheep sighs and just hugs him as she makes a buzzing noise silently.

Blitz kisses her nose.

Cheep sighs and looks to him before slowly giving him the papers. "I'll try. I'll try." She said before letting go and walking away.

"Don't make me wait too long…I worry." Blitz says.

Cheep faintly smiles. "I know you do." She said before heading out.

* * *

Blitz sits in his chair worried as he waits. It had been nearly a month since Cheep left and still no word.

"Hey Blitz? You in here?" Rainbow asks walking in.

"I am." Blitz says stretching.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Been looking for you."

"You get your wedding invitation?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow holds it up. "Yep. You?"

"Yeah I did." Blitz says getting up.

Rainbow smiles. "So you going?"

"Yeah, I will." Blitz says walking over. "I might be your date if you wear a dress." Blitz says.

Rainbow chuckles. "Really? Me? The most awesome pony ever?"

Blitz smirks at her and says nothing.

Rainbow smiles. "Okay, but for you." She warns with a playfully frown.

"That a girl." Blitz says leaning against her.

Rainbow pushes him off. "Get off. Now get ready."

"I'm not going as Mystogan. I am going as Blitz, your date." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles and grabs his collar and pushes him to his dresser. "Get dressed. The others are already getting ready."

"Ok. Also, the rest of the Ravens are staying here to hold their own party as most don't do the kind of celebration a wedding involves." Blitz says.

Rainbow shakes her head. "They don't know what they are missing out."

"They are more the merry making party. Not the laid back and at times boring parties and Anna's people doesn't have a concept of marriage." Blitz says hanging into a suit with a dress hat and dress sunglasses.

Rainbow huffs. "Maybe you should introduce her to it."

"She knows what it is, but it's just her kind really don't have much use for the concept." Blitz says walking over to her.

Rainbow hums. "Maybe if you do get married to all of us, then you have to include her."

"Who says I wasn't." Blitz says before kissing her nose and walks out with her.

Rainbow giggles and leans against him. "You sappy pony."

"So, you upset most of the wonderbolts are away on assignment?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, I really wanted to spend more time together."

"Hum, so how was it getting taken to bed by Twilight and then her using a spell to possess you?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow shivers. "A bit weird. It was like she put me in a chair and she took over and I can see and feel everything. Creepy."

"So you felt me ravage your body and tight flank huh?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow gulps. "Yeah, everything and I didn't know I can bend like that."

"So tell me, those pops make you feel better?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah. Way better. Now I feel like I can really move." She said moving one of her legs around.

* * *

"So can someone explain why Shining's shield is up?" Blitz asks as the walk to the castle.

"That is weird. Considering I didn't get any report of a possible trouble." Twilight said thinking.

"Twily." 'Shining' called.

Twilight smiles and heads up to her sister. "Shining." She said hugging her. "How's my BSBFF?" She asks.

"BSBFF? I thought it was BBBFF." 'Shining' says.

Twilight was confused for a moment. "What? Shining, that's a little funny. Anyway, where's the lucky bride to be?"

"Oh you mean Cadance. She is helping get things ready." 'Shining' says noticing the stallion. "Twily, who is that?"

"Haha, very funny brother. You know Blitz. Mary's son." Twilight says taking that as a bad joke.

"Oh right, sorry. Didn't recognize you in that suit." 'Shining' says.

'Strange, very strange.' Blitz thinks.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Well he does have a lot of suits now. So it's an easy mistake."

"Well I am glad you could make it. Saves me from having to deal with your scary mother." 'Shining' says.

'That is common as mom took it upon herself to teach you how to be a mare including cooking.' Blitz thinks.

Twilight leans to her and whispers. "So…did you have fun with Blitz and Cadance the day before you two left?"

"What are you talking about?" 'Shining' asks confused.

Twilight blinks. "Shining, you were on the ship before you left. Remember that night?"

"Did we get drunk as my memory is a little hazy from them?" 'Shining' says.

"Or maybe you just slept too much." Cadance said coming out of the doorway to them.

"Ah Cadance, always a pleasure." Blitz greets.

Cadance blinks to him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that hurts Cadance. I might be wearing a new suit, but you can't tell its Blitzkrieg?" Blitz asks.

Cadance's eyes flashes a recognition. "Oh right. How could I forget?"

"Mum still giving you trouble?" Blitz asks.

Cadance was confused again. "Who?"

"Mary Read." Blitz says not amused.

Cadance blinks. "Oh right. Such a sweet mare."

"She hasn't broken your leg for saying that yet?" Blitz asks surprised.

Cadance clears her throat. "Well now, this has been a good talk, but we must get on with the preparations. Coming Shining?" Cadance asks.

"Oh before you go. Shining, how is Gleaming?" Blitz asks.

Shining looks to him confused. "Who?"

Blitz really didn't look amused before Cadance dragged him away.

Twilight looks back to him worried. "You think it's behind her?"

"I'm going to have a look around." Blitz says walking off.

Twilight nods and walks off confused. "Don't hurt yourself."

Blitz was walking around, eyeing everypony he saw with intense observations. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"No memory of her female end and Cadance has no recollection of me or my mother." He said to himself.

"Pardon me." A mare in a wedding dress says walking by, making Blitz stop.

"Do I know you?" Blitz asks.

The mare looks to him confused. "I don't think so."

"…Cheep." Blitz says.

The mare stops and stares at him as she tries to keep still. "I…don't know who that is sir. I think it's best you visit the party."

"Shall I call Celestia and tell her there is a changeling in the palace?" Blitz asks.

Cheep gulps. "No sir."

"Come with me." Blitz instructs.

Cheep sighs. "Okay." She said following him.

Blitz lead her to an empty room where they could talk in private.

Cheep sighs and looks around for a bit. "What do you need sir?"

"You don't remember who I am, do you, but I can tell you are interested in how I know who you are." Blitz says.

Cheep gulps. "And how do you know me sir?"

"Oh, I know you very and I mean very intimately." Blitz says.

Cheep blushes. "Inti…intimately?"

"Why yes, as in I mated with you several times." Blitz says.

Cheep eeps and tries to not look at him. "Um…sir…"

"No memory meaning…you have been reintegrated into a hive." Blitz says.

Cheep looks at him in surprise in how he knows changeling techniques. "Um…sir…"

"It's Blitz, Cheep. Also, let me see." Blitz says before casting a spell, undoing her disguise and starts inspecting.

Cheep eeps as she covers herself and tries to change back.

"Longer mane, eyes having iris and pupils, wing span bigger, and no signs of an expanded egg sack, larger body in general. All evidence leads me to conclude you are no longer a drone, but a queen's guard type now. Meaning you can now produce and lay eggs." Blitz says.

Cheep immediately covers herself and blushes green as she tries to figure out how he knows.

"I am glad. For a second, I thought you were turned into a brood mother." Blitz says before hugging her and she feels the love.

Cheep stops for a second and then sighs in relief. "That feels good."

"Can you guess why?" Blitz asks.

Cheep shakes her head and enjoys the food banquet he laid out for her in love.

"I love you Cheep." Blitz says surprising her.

Cheep looks up to him and stares at him as she still feels the love. "You…"

"Yes me. She might have taken your memories, but my love remains constant." Blitz says.

Cheep reaches a hoof up and gently touches his cheek. "Who…?"

"The queen that reintegrated you into a hive." Blitz says.

Cheep runs her hoof down him. "But…I…I just…"

"Remember why you left. The changelings we saved from the slavers." Blitz says.

Cheep blinks. "Changeling…slaves?"

"How they were tortured and altered to such a degree, it made you nearly barf." Blitz says.

Cheep moans as she rubs her head. "Tortured…"

"Come back to me Cheep. Come back to me my love." Blitz says.

Cheep moans as she rubs her head before having blank eyes and then falls out cold on him.

"Welcome back." Blitz says smiling as he holds her.

Cheep moans as she slowly opens her eyes. "Ow." She said holding her head.

"You ok?" Blitz asks.

Cheep groans and sits up and looks around before her sight lands on him. "Bl…Blitz?"

"You do remember." Blitz says holding her.

Cheep sighs in relief and hugs him back. "Blitzy."

"What happened?" Blitz asks.

Cheep groans as she rubs her head. "I don't know. I went to the queen to find the way to give the changelings their magic back, but…after talking to her…I don't remember."

"Cheep, you are no longer a drone class." Blitz says.

Cheep looks to herself. "Wow. That's different." She said feeling up her new body.

"You're a queen's guard now." Blitz says.

Cheep smiles a bit. "At least I can fight for you now."

"Aw, but I love my sexy secretary." Blitz playfully whines.

Cheep playfully frowns. "Blitz."

"But I do." Blitz says holding her.

Cheep smiles and hugs him. "I missed you Blitzy."

"Can you recall anything else as the queen will be coming to look for you soon?" Blitz says.

Cheep hums. "I…I don't know. This is too much."

"Shh. Just think." Blitz says holding her head with his hooves on her head and channels magic into it.

Cheep gasps lightly and then slowly closes her eyes as some of the pain ebbs away and she sighs in relief. "So much better."

"You remember now?" Blitz asks.

Cheep hums and chitters as she leans against his hooves and nuzzles them.

"Cheep, focus, do you remember what the queen is doing?" Blitz asks.

Cheep moans softly and tries to look at him. "Um…trying to find…food."

"How is she going to do it?" Blitz asks.

Cheep rubs her head. "I don't…I don't…"

"You can do this Cheep." Blitz says.

Cheep moans and rests against him. "I can't…I just can't."

"Shh…don't force it. Let it come to you." Blitz says and soon Cheep starts seeing flashes of memories.

"Shield. Fire. Walls. Flying. White." Cheep mumbles as she holds her head.

"She plans to attack?" Blitz asks.

Cheep groans and shakes her head a bit before gasping. "I can't stay in the hive mind too long. I'm sorry."

"Alright, now quickly take the form you were previously in. I can sense the queen is coming and we are going to fake her out." Blitz says.

Cheep groans and focuses her magic and quickly changes form quicker than he had known her to. "I…" She stops as Blitz kisses her and actually messes with her dress as the door opens. Cadance was about to say something when she noticed the very compromising position they were in.

Cheep realizes what he was trying to do and gains a panicked expression before pushing Blitz away as he keeps trying to undo her dress. "Princess. I uh…this isn't what…well I…"

"Please get back to work." 'Cadance' says. 'Seems being a queen's guard made her want more than the annual love fest. Must be because she can reproduce now.'

Cheep keeps trying to push Blitz away. "Um…sir…please stop. I have to go." She said trying to get his hooves away and fix her dress.

"Ok, later then?" Blitz asks.

Cheep blushes and clears her throat. "I…I don't think so."

"Ah, too bad. I was thinking of taking you on a tour of my guild's headquarters, the Raven." Blitz says.

'Cadance's' eyes flashed a recognition at the name in which she read in a newspaper. "Maybe later sir. I have to get back to work." Cheep said fixing her dress and rushes off.

Blitz smiles before waving her goodbye. 'He is a part of his people. Well maybe she was working after all.' 'Cadance'' thinks.

Blitz sighs as he sits on a nearby chair. "Not bad. Such a hot mare too. I wouldn't mind taking her for my own. Curves in the right places, wide hips, thighs a little thick, but that makes her breasts all that hotter when it squeezes against each other. You ever find hot mares princess of love?" He teases, grinning a bit.

'Oh ho, maybe I will keep you for breeding. You think like a changeling in heat already.' 'Cadance' thinks.

Blitz smirks. "I can come up with some things about you. Like for instance, you are much more on grace and flexibility. Probably to take almost every single male in every which way. You are the princess of love after all. Heck, I think you even fooled around in college. And by the look on her ears, those are many bite marks. Let me guess…gangbangs?" He asks chuckling.

'Ok, now I have to look into if another hive is making advances.' 'Cadance' thinks before leaving.

Blitz laughs. "What's wrong princess? I thought you liked stallions…unless you're a zebra mare or maybe griffons? Dragons?" He calls as he starts to frown.

* * *

"Gordania!" Blitz calls after entering the Raven.

A soda can bounce off his head. "Stop shouting idiot. We are dead drunk." Gordania said groggy on a table.

"We got a changeling invasion." Blitz says.

Gordania suddenly sat up. "Not so drunk." She said not groggy anymore. "Coffee! Now!" She yells and many coffee cups were suddenly placed on the bar.

"Get everyone on alert. I want security tightened. No one leaves or gets in without being checked thoroughly and I want everyone ready to fight." Blitz says.

Gordania holds up a hoof as she and the others drink the heavy coffee before slamming her cup down. "Anything important?"

"They have replaced Cadance." Blitz says.

Anna frowns as she unties herself from a beam. "Where's Cheep? Have you heard from her?"

"The queen reintegrated her into a hive. I just broke her free of it. She is now working on the inside for us." Blitz says.

Anna grins. "Not bad. YIPE!" Anna yells as she unties herself and falls to the ground.

"Anna, the batponies have a natural ability to pick them out so you are going to be conducting the searches. Tell Rourke and Helga to get their command and get ready to deploy the fatboy if needed." Blitz says.

Anna salutes. "Yes sir. I'll ready the flares."

Blitz nods and turns to Silica. "Silica, I want you to help Kujenga with her potion making." Blitz says.

Silica smiles as Kujenga looks over her bag of bottles.

"Also start moving the repeating ballistas in here." Blitz says.

"Sir." Kairose said nodding.

"And someone get Speed off the table." Blitz says pointing out the pilot of the Raven was sleeping on a table with a bottle in hoof.

* * *

"I am back and what has been happening?" Blitz asks.

Applejack looks confused to him. "Well…horrible." She said wiping off cake frosting.

"What happened?" Blitz asks.

Rarity frowns. "Mostly too demanding and not the mare we use to know."

"Well it is her special day." Fluttershy says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as he sits down. "Where's Twi?"

"I think she is still sneaking around." Rainbow says a little on edge from the last time she did that.

Blitz hums as he keeps looking at them. "So…anything else happened around here?"

"Besides preparations, no." Applejack says.

Blitz hums and looks behind him. "Well I did a few things." He said and everyone looks to see a very heavily guarded checkpoint leading to the castle where Blitz's guild members were operating.

Anna smiles. "Next! Remember, entry not guaranteed." She said over the loudspeaker as a mare walks up. "Papers please." She said and got an entry permit and a city ID card. "Hum." She said looking to the picture and her face. "This picture does not match."

"Whatever it's on there is correct." The mare said and Anna frowns as she also sees the recent news on wanted criminals hidden from view. "Nice face through."

"Thank you." The mare said smiling.

Anna smirks and hits a button that makes a shutter close. "Detain!" She yells and keeps smirking.

"Wait, what's going on?" The mare asks before two guards came up to the booth.

"Out!" One yells and she compiles before leading her away.

"Next!" Anna yells putting the papers in the evidence box behind her.

Blitz smiles and turns back to the mares. "I think it's going well."

"Is that necessary?" Applejack asks.

"We are hunting for bounties." Blitz says.

"Uh huh." They said.

"Look, we caught one already." Blitz says as an officer confirmed the wanted poster and hands a Raven member a small sack of gold and he puts it in a trunk.

Rainbow keeps an eyebrow raised. "Right. You know you could do this in any time, right?"

"Big event equals criminals trying to sneak out in the chaos." Blitz says.

Fluttershy fiddles with her tea cup. "Are you sure? It could be they are just passing through and have no idea about anything."

"They are detained to get a more thorough examination. If they are confirmed to be on the wanted posters, then we get paid a bounty for it." Blitz says.

Blitz sighs. "Well, let me go find Twilight and warn her about the changes. See ya girls." He said getting up and walking away while giving their foreheads some kisses. "And you can bet we are going to have our own version of a honeymoon once this is over."

"Oh you tease." Applejack says.

Blitz chuckles. "I love my life." He said happily as he heads off into the castle and hums as he looks around. "Probably should have placed the oxygen next to the habit in that game with Cheep one time. That did kill me." He mused to himself and sees the door for the room where the wedding will take place. "Twi, you in here?" He calls but Cheep comes out and smiles at him. "Oh, here's a sexy mare in front of me. I think this one will do." He said smirking as he nuzzles her. "Ready to come and see my guild sexy mare?"

"Only if you make it worth my while." Cheep says shaking her flank under the dress.

Blitz grins. "I can give a few personnel tours of some private areas. Being a leader has its perks." He said running a hoof along her cheek.

"How about right now?" Cheep asks making it look good for the other changelings watching.

Blitz smirks and wraps a hoof around her and runs his hoof under her dress a bit. "Well that depends, are you willing to go wild for this stallion?" He asks leading her away.

"Oh yes I am." Cheep says leading him into an empty room.

Blitz chuckles as he follows her. "Oh, so dirty. Why don't we make it hard for the maids to clean the room when we finish?" He asks undoing some buttons on his clothes as he closes the door and winks to her.

* * *

"So she has him distracted?" 'Cadance' asks the beaten up looking guard.

"Yes, they should be mating right now." The guard says nursing a black eye.

'Cadance' hums as she looks him over. "How bad was the training?"

"I think my wings are dislocated from the spar with her." The guard says as a fang actually falls out of his mouth.

'Cadance' blinks and takes a step back as the fang hits the floor. "Huh. Must be brutal. She is still in this building, right?"

"Yeah, we might need quite a few to subdue her." The guard says dropping to the ground and his disguise with the fall.

'Cadance' shakes her head. "Or maybe broodmothers. She is a mother after all and I'm sure she will hesitate to take down future egg layers."

"You kidding? She nearly ran me through with a sword without a second thought." The changeling says unable to get up.

'Cadance' glares to him. "I'm the queen and what I say goes. And none of you or the other drones are going. Only broodmothers who have eggs as of that moment."

"So my queen, a mare that strong, you thinking of making her into a broodmother like other princesses?" An advisor asks.

'Cadance' smirks. "Yes. She will produce such fine drones and strong ones too."

"May I remind you what happens when we have too many strong drones." The advisor asks.

'Cadance' huffs. "I will breed her myself if I have to. Ones that are from me will give obedience."

"My queen, you can't you are not a male." The advisor reminds.

"I meant I will have a stallion under my control do it…speaking of breeding, remind me, what will a clutch from a queen's guard become?" 'Cadance' asks.

"Highly armored carapace, more magic depending on the breeder, and able to have traits of the breeder to mimic better." The advisor said.

"Hum, so not as many but higher quality." 'Cadance' says.

"The percent of a king or queen type also increases greatly." The advisor says.

'Cadance' frowns. "That will never happen on my rule until I demand it."

"Well you may have to check all of the new clutch once it's comes out, but keep the stallion so as to make new clutches each time." The advisor said.

"What is the ratio with that kind of thing?" 'Cadance' asks.

"One in three. If the stallion is strong. It is how the hives of old expanded so quickly." The advisor says.

"And now you know why I keep you." 'Cadance' points out. "Now how's the feeding with my old trapped pony?"

"Still locked in the mines. Also my queen, if that happens, you are going to have to attempt to metamorphosis into an empress to retain authority." The advisor says.

'Cadance' hums happily. "Empress Chrysalis. A nice ring to it."

"Also, those we sent to infiltrate the Raven have not checked in." The advisor says.

'Cadance' huffs. "Fools. Well it's good I cut their connections and left their mind blank."

"So is Mystogan really that much of a threat?" The advisor asks.

"You seen the checkpoints. I might need to visit and gain some memories if I am going to see him at my wedding. Besides, he is a rival in power and now that I think of it, he might be the one I should breed with when I become an empress. His power is great that king of the badlands." 'Cadance' said rubbing her chin.

"It's strange. This one is mostly focusing on females now. Nothing much with what he does." The guard said weakly as he lays on his side.

"My queen, does that mean he could defeat you in a battle of magic?" The advisor asks.

'Cadance smiles a bit. "I doubt he will with those under his wing in danger."

"But if he did fight you, would he?" The advisor inquires.

'Cadance' frowns. "I need power then."

"Then my queen, I have an idea. It is an old method for when queens prepared to ascend into Empresshood." The advisor says getting 'Cadance' interested.

'Cadance' hums. "Do tell."

"Well a queen that has lived for a bit has the ability to absorb others to an extent. Like other changelings and pony kind. Zebras though, they can't for some reason." The advisor says.

'Cadance' licks her lips. "Is it like soul eating and absorbing all their essence?"

"More like absorbing their body and power into your own. Not sure about the soul because it is hard to study that." The advisor says.

'Cadance' smiles. "Maybe I can. Though…the question is who has to be absorbed."

"Any changeling or pony can be absorbed, regardless on the gender." The advisor informs.

'Cadance' chuckles. "Oh, if I absorb the princesses, I will be unstoppable."

"There are flaws in the ability that can undo you." The advisor informs warningly.

'Cadance' glares at him. "Well then, spit it out."

"Well the absorption can actually be turned against you and you can be absorbed by the one you try it on if they are female and have strong enough magic like the princesses probably have. So best to stick with the plan with making them broodmothers." The advisor advises.

'Cadance' huffs. "Guess I will have to stick with males. Maybe start with my groom and keep the guild master. He will prove useful with breeding."

"For males they can just negate your absorption attempts if strong enough. Your groom, if you are going to try and absorb him, best save him for last if it fails just to be safe." The advisor says.

'Cadance' points an offending hoof at him. "You are making my ideas harder."

"There is reasons why this isn't used as much my queen. I am just warning you. Now we have taken a good look at the guards and you should have no trouble absorbing the mare guards. They are not powerful enough to reverse it. Now the remaining flaw is once you are done absorbing, you have only fifteen to thirty minutes before your strength is completely drained and go into the cocoon state to start transforming into an empress class. Leaving you very vulnerable." The advisor says.

'Cadance' hums. "Good enough. Find me a spot in the mines and I need to pay a visit to our prisoner and…start picking out a couple of strong guards."

"What about those mares that the groom invited? They are the elements of harmony if I recall." The drone on the floor says.

"Five of them have no idea, but the six purple one. She might be trouble. See to it that some of her investigation of me is blocked." 'Cadance' orders.

"Why not absorb them as well my queen? Individually, it shouldn't be a problem, but united, they had the power to beat an alicorn princess." The advisor says.

'Cadance' waves him off. "One step at a time. For now, I have to make sure they are hindered and I can be set for my rule as empress."

"Why stop with just this land?" The advisor asks getting her attention.

'Cadance' looks to him. "Griffons, zebras, dragons. The list will go on. As soon my rule has strangled a hold here, I will spread and make sure my hive takes over everything."

"Also with the coming clutches of eggs, including kings and queens, it won't just be one hive." The advisor says putting the idea of an endless swarm of changelings in 'Cadance's' mind.

'Cadance' chuckles. "Oh yes. Such a good image. And I will be on top."

* * *

"So where is Twilight?" Blitz asks.

"She hasn't been seen since last night." 'Shining' says getting ready.

Blitz hums as he adjusted the straps. "Feeling good bro pony?"

"Yes, today will be perfect. I just hope Twily didn't get caught up in her books again." 'Shining' says.

"You sent a few guards to look for her?" Blitz asks.

'Shining' shakes his head. "No. With all the security, I can't afford a few posts gone."

"A friend at the least?" Blitz asks.

"I did ask some members of your guild to look for her." 'Shining' says like Chrysalis instructed him to.

"I see." Blitz says not buying it in his mind.

'Shining' sighs. "Hey, where's the best dragon? I invited him here to hold our rings."

"He is in the wedding room waiting." Blitz says as hear bells ringing, signaling the start of the wedding.

'Shining' smiles. "Well best not to keep them waiting then." He said walking out.

'Let's see who outplays who queen.' Blitz thinks.

'Shining' smiles as he heads down the hall and notices a red dragon flying around outside. "Wow. Didn't know a delegate from the dragon lands were coming."

"Paying their respects and picking up those dragonesses that we saved from slavery." Blitz says.

'Shining' has some realization as Blitz frowns. 'And that's Spike's dragoness. He had to have known that since Twilight kicked him out of treehouse area unless he got a severe mind wipe and the queen is supplying him.' He thinks to himself.

"So where are you going to be?" 'Shining' asks.

"With Rainbow. She invited me as her date." Blitz says.

'Shining' chuckles. "Going to have fun tonight when it's over?"

"I have, every night. She is so flexible and her flank is so tight." Blitz says.

'Shining' blinks where he can't see as Chrysalis enters his mind hearing that. 'That is definitely a keeper.' She thinks.

"So remind me, what is your position in the Ravens?" 'Shining' asks.

"Geez, you're such a scatterbrain. I am an officer." Blitz says telling only half the truth.

'Shining' raises an eyebrow to him. "Really? So who runs the guild?"

"Mystogan of course. All officers report to the second in command Gordania. The mare with excess fur on her legs that goes over her hooves and carries that greatsword." Blitz says.

'Troubling. The guild might have to be slowed down.' Chrysalis thought.

"Ah, here we are." Blitz said opening the door for him and sees the hall half filled. "Take your place big guy and remember, don't be so afraid you'll piss yourself."

"Ha ha." 'Shining' says at the teasing.

Blitz chuckles as he sits near Rainbow and yawns. "Going to be a long boring wedding if Celestia reads the whole book."

"Shush you or you will be sleeping on the couch." Rainbow warns.

"Isn't that where…ow. Okay, okay. I'll quiet down." Blitz said rubbing his head where she slapped him.

"Good." Rainbow says as 'Cadance' walks by.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at the overextragence of her dress. 'Keep going queenie.'

'Get comfortable for soon I will absorb you rainbow mane.' 'Cadance' thinks.

Blitz hums as he looks around at the many ponies. 'Oh Cheep.' He thinks sorting her out on the bride's side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" Celestia started and Blitz just tuned her out as he waited.

Celestia keeps going on as she reads from the book. 'I hope she doesn't plan to do this for our wedding.' Blitz thinks noticing 'Shining's' eyes are now green and that means the barrier must be coming down soon.

A banging to the door came before it burst opened and Twilight stood there. "Twi?" Blitz asks frowning.

"Stop! That isn't the real Cadance." Twilight calls as Cadance enters as well.

The new Cadance groans as she tries to clean herself. "Okay first, tip for those kinky types, get into a shower immediately." She said wiping off her foreleg with a hoof. "Now onto the real problem. I'm the real Cadance." She said walking forward and glaring. "She is a changeling. She captured me and took my place half a month ago." Cadance says.

'Cadance' frowns. "No, she is lying."

'Queeny, why do you deny it? Your hive has probably halfway battered through the shield.' Blitz thinks as Rainbow looks confused.

"I am not. Look at me. Why would I come here like this? Besides, haven't you noticed she is acting different?" Cadance asks.

'Cadance' suddenly smiles. "Well it looks like I don't need to keep the charade up anymore." 'Cadance' says before revealing herself over dramatically.

Blitz yawns as she changes her form to a changeling, but with a larger horn, larger form that is almost the same size as the princesses, and a fungal looking crown on her head. "Boring." He said smacking his lips as most of the guests ran away and Celestia engaged her in a magical duel. 'Tia, no, you are still weak from the Cockatrice attack earlier this month.' Blitz thinks worried.

Celestia smiles as her magic seems to be getting close to Chrysalis before its starts getting pushed back quickly and sends Celestia skidding across the floor.

Blitz goes wide eyed and pushes the girls aside as he rushes over and looks her over and her brunt horn. "Tia." He whispered.

"The elements of Harmony they are our only hope." Celestia says as Chrysalis boasts that she defeated Celestia.

Blitz frowns as the girls run off for the vault but was blocked by a few changelings. "Nu uh, I can't let you six run off. I have plans for you." Chrysalis says before laughing.

"Chrysalis, you have crossed the line." Blitz says creating chakrams of fire and flings them at the changelings blocking the door. The changelings, seeing this coming, move to dodge but only four managed as the others were caught by surprise when they changed directions and cut them in half before they went ablaze, allowing the mane six to escape the room.

Blitz huffs. "You are never going to win."

"No matter. My hive will capture them soon enough." Chrysalis says as the barrier broke.

"We shall see how long your victory lasts." Blitz says summoning more fire chakrams.

"Stop him, but don't kill him. I have plans for him." Chrysalis commands.

Blitz frowns as the changeling said charges him and he either punches them or throws the fire chakram.

Chrysalis clears her throat as she held a green blade to Celestia's throat. "I recommend you stop." She said smiling.

Blitz stops, seeing that, and had a drone sweating as Blitz was about to kill him.

Chrysalis grins as she presses the blade harder. "Well?" She asks as Celestia pleaded not to stop with her eyes.

Blitz growls and throws the drone away into a wall, hurting it, but still very much alive.

Chrysalis smiles. "Good. Now then, step over there and let them tie you up." She said still pressing the blade.

Blitz growls as he goes over next to 'Shining'.

Chrysalis hums as she leans down to Celestia. "And you are going to stay with me and you will become my broodmother. Enjoy what life you have left like this." She whispered and smirks to Blitz at the same time as some drones started raising her up and cocooning her. Blitz glares as they subdued Cadance as well. "Cheep, you are to watch him." Chrysalis orders.

Blitz huffs and looks away as Cheep looks to Blitz. "Yes my queen."

"My queen, we have rounded up a few to start with." The Advisor says landing next to her.

Chrysalis smiles. "Good. Now bring them in."

'What are you up to?' Blitz thinks, waiting for an opportunity as five unicorns, five pegasus, and five earth ponies of the solar guard were brought in.

Chrysalis licks her lips as she walks over to a male earth pony. "You are going to be enjoyable." She said smirking as she looks them all over most stood defiant and glaring. "Hum…before I start, what of the barracks? Have the broodmothers captured it yet?" Chrysalis asks.

"No, my queen. In fact, we are experiencing casualties amongst the broodmothers from a mare pegasus who is the drill instructor." The advisor says.

Blitz smiles at that. 'Go mom.'

"What? But she shouldn't be giving us so much trouble." Chrysalis says making Blitz laugh.

Blitz chuckles. "My mother is a great observer of pregnant mares. But she also won't show mercy. Before she had me she was a cold, ruthless, merciless pirate captain." Blitz says.

Chrysalis glares at him. "Then I guess I should kill off your family."

"You try it and I will kill you." Blitz says seriously with a killing look in his eyes.

Chrysalis holds up the blade. "I'll start with the princess."

'That is the kind of trait we want in the hive.' The advisor thinks. "My queen, we should hurry." The advisor reminds.

"Quite right." She said going back to the guards. "Now which one…you for starters." Chrysalis says pointing at an earth pony stallion and the changelings remove his armor and push him forward after releasing his hooves.

The earth pony glares at her before she leans close. "Enjoy your life now. A whole new future awaits you." She whispered before running a hoof along his cheek and makes his snort angrily. "Good." She said lightning up her horn and his body lights up in her green magic before he starts groaning and trying to escape her grasp. "Just a few more moments." She said enjoying the increase in magic.

They watch as the guard starts to become smaller and then change forms which causes her to laugh and makes sure her magic kept up as a sliver of aura starts to head to her horn and she sighs in relief. "So good."

The guard keeps groaning and soon becomes a higher pitched and feels a bit lighter before feeling some weights lost and a few small places gained before the magic flow stops and she drops the guard on his back.

The guard groans as he sits up and tries to glare at her before seeing his mane fall in front of his face and pushes it up before feeling something missing and looks down to see what made him male and now what makes her female. "No." She said in a mare's voice. "No!"

'She changed his gender? Why? Is she thinking of turning her into a new broodmother to start to replace the ones she is losing?' Blitz thinks.

Chrysalis laughs as her aura flares a bit. "So good. But need a bit more." She said before flaring her horn again and picks up the new mare and holds her up. "Such a waste. But…there's a reason we are bit more flexible in some ways." Chrysalis said teasingly before their aura flares up again and she starts to suck it away too. "Such a good eat. And your gender makes it all the sweeter. Though now, I need you for something else." She said as a black skin starts to crawl up the guard mare's hooves and slowly goes up her body as they realized she was changing into a changeling body. "Become one with us. One of my new hive." She declared as the change reaches her head and she sucks away the last bit of magic. "Such a good eat. You can have her now." She said throwing the new changeling into two changelings who grab her and starts to carry her off. "Have fun. Now then. I'm feeling a little bit edgy. You." She said pointing to a male unicorn.

The guard look terrified as his armor was removed and his hooves were freed and pushed towards the queen who looked hungrier now.

Chrysalis licks her lips as she leans toward him. "Your comrade wetted my appetite. But now, you will be more juicer with all that magic in you." She said licking his cheek. "And that comrade, she's having fun." She said before they hear loud hissing nearby outside the room. "Oh, that's them. Don't worry, you will like being a broodmother." She said before smirking and lights up her horn. "Now let's begin." She said as a tendril of magic reaches out of her horn and touches his horn before she starts to suck it away as they see orbs travel along the tendril. "Such a good unicorn. I think this one might be longer since you have a large magical buildup. No wonder you got into the guards." She teases as his features change to female. "I wish we can use you like this, but they need changeling bodies." She explained as the change to changeling start to travel up her body now.

'I was right.' Blitz thinks as the changeling drones take the new broodmother away.

"My queen, is there a reason you are not finishing the absorption and changing them into Broodmothers?" The advisor asks.

Chrysalis licks her lips and licks her hooves. "Because I want as much changelings as possible. They will be the new generation of my life as empress."

'Empress!' Blitz thinks alarmed.

"But, my queen, we will have as many broodmothers as we need. No need to cheat yourself of only half the power you gain." The advisor says.

Chrysalis hums. "It's only half. There are more ponies where that came from."

"But, you only have so long before you are forced into the cocoon phase and you won't not be as powerful unless you go all the way." The advisor says making her hum.

'This is bad. She is absorbing them in preparation of turning into an Empress…and she can go further than that.' Blitz thinks.

Chrysalis clicks her tongue. "Well…guess I have to settle for now." She said going to the pegasus and points to a male.

The stallion had his armor removed and as soon as his hooves were free, tried to make a break for it, only to be kicked into Chrysalis's grasp.

Chrysalis clicks her tongue in a parenting motion. "Such a bad pony. You will get a big punishment." She said before her horn lights up and sends a tendril of magic and it wraps around his wings and pulls them together. "My drones are going to have fun with you." She said as he changes as well into female and the drones behind him start to get excited as they watch her new flank and then changes her into a changeling as she makes the flank a bit bigger while having the breasts grow bigger that makes her legs bow legged and lets her go. "This is what will happen if you try and escape before I even did anything or during it." She calls out as the males pounce on the new broodmother and start to take her in front of everypony with the former guard struggling. "Take her away. You are obstructing me." Chrysalis hissed.

The drone hisses as he carries the new broodmother as he bounced her on him and carries her out.

"Now let me see. Time to go all the way. Starting with…you." She says pointing to a mare earth pony.

The mare gulps as she had her armor taken from her and was pushed into the queen's legs and she struggles to get out as Chrysalis hisses loudly and lights up her horn. "The rest of you are getting something different from now on." She hisses and makes the mare's aura light up and she start to take it from the contact against her. "That feels nice." She whispered happily as the mare screams in pain as she felt herself becoming light and looks down to her hindlegs to see them disappearing and turning into aura itself.

"Please! No!" The mare screams in pain.

Chrysalis laughs as the mare turned into complete dust and then get absorbed into her with her scream fading away. "Such a good meal. Always did want to try an aerosol meal. Never could find them."

Blitz and the rest watched as one by one, the guards started to meet the same fate. Blitz turns to 'Shining' and smack's 'him' in the face with his magic, breaking Chrysalis's hold over 'Shining' as the next to last was absorbed.

'Shining' groans as Cadance could only tear up and sob as she closes her eyes. "What happe…?" 'Shining' stops at the sight of Chrysalis turning the last guard into dust and taking them in as the memories all pour back at once. "What the…?"

"She is absorbing others to incorporate their magic and abilities in preparation of becoming an empress class changeling." Blitz says.

'Shining' frowns heavily as he tries to light up his horn. "She is dead."

"Not yet, we only have a small window as her changeling hive is swarming in Canterlot." Blitz whispers before the doors are opened and the mane six are dragged in.

Chrysalis was trying something different and snorting some dust in from the last guard and looks to the mane six. "Ah. Good. Now I can enjoy you." She said smiling greatly.

"My queen, there is not enough time to absorb all six and if you don't absorb all six, the power will not be equal to another guard." The advisor says.

Chrysalis frowns. "And what would you suggest?"

"You only have enough time for one or two more. I suggest absorbing the guard who has a barrier strong enough to keep us out and more magic than three normal guard unicorns." The advisor says.

"Gleaming, do you trust me?" Blitz whispers to her.

Gleaming nods. "Yes. What's the plan?"

"When she starts to try and absorb you, we are going to pull something. The power she has got a flaw and you can exploit it being really a mare." Blitz whispers as Chrysalis seemed to be thinking it over.

"A good idea." Chrysalis says before standing in the middle of the room. "And my power has grown so I don't even need to hold him while I do this." Chrysalis says starting to light up her horn.

Gleaming plays almost brain dead for them before feeling herself starting to be pulled towards the queen.

"So you are using the absorption ability of the queens are you?" Blitz asks trying to distract her a bit to slow down the process.

Chrysalis chuckles. "What gave it away?"

"It hasn't been used in centuries and for good reasons. I am sure you know the risk accompanied with the power, correct?" Blitz asks.

"Oh, you also know of our ways. More reason to keep you." Chrysalis says

"So tell me, you are using it on mares so you are confident that none of the mare guards are powerful enough to turn it against you right?" Blitz asks.

Chrysalis grins. "Got that right you stud."

"Well now that you started, there are three things you overlooked." Blitz says.

Chrysalis frowns. "And what is that?"

"First, I am Mystogan, second, in this technique, nothing is stopping another from charging the one attempted to be absorbed with their own magic, and finally, you failed to find out that during the abduction, Soarin wasn't the only one changed." Blitz says smirking.

Chrysalis blinks confused. "What?"

'Shining' smirks before throwing off the amulet and the illusion was dropped to reveal Gleaming Shield. "Ready?" Blitz asks before running his magic through Gleaming.

Gleaming grins as she keeps gaining extra magic from him and starts to suck the magic from Chrysalis. "You're done."

"No! This can't be happening!" Chrysalis cries out as she tries to grab onto something.

Gleaming frowns heavily. "You are going to pay heavily for doing that to my guard."

"No, help me!" Chrysalis calls to her hive.

The changelings look at her in anger as they see that their queen is not worthy to bother with but the new one will.

Gleaming smiles as Chrysalis slowly turns to dust. "No! No!" Chrysalis yells as she turns into yellow dust before being slowly absorbed into Gleaming.

"Guilty." Gleaming said as Chrysalis's screaming died down and the last bit got absorbed into her horn. Next thing Gleaming knew, Blitz stopped feeding her magic and her power grew immensely. As it did, a cocoon formed around her.

Blitz grew wide eyed at the sight and slowly walks over and places a hoof on it. "Gleaming?" He asks carefully

"She has started to become a changeling empress." The advisor says.

Blitz looks to him. "What does it involve?" He asks as the mane six rush over and get Cadance out of her bonds.

"She is just undergoing some changes. I must admit, even we do not know what will happen." The advisor says.

"I see…so you might want to get those three that were made into broodmothers and separate them before Gleaming emerges and is pissed about that." Blitz advises.

The advisor nods and the same male drone changelings came in carrying three bloated broodmothers on their backs and slid them down to the ground as the males back off.

"Really ready to lay eggs that soon?" Blitz asks.

The advisor shakes his head. "Our kind has to reproduce fast. Male drones produce a larger quantity than even zebras."

"I see. Cheep." Blitz calls.

Cheep smiles and rushes over and hugs him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said into his coat.

"Save for later. Take care of those three." Blitz says.

Cheep nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek before rushing over to the three and looks them over.

"So…same for attacking the city, converting any more, and that." Blitz says pointing up to Celestia.

Some of the changelings starts to cut open the pod and grabs Celestia before putting her gently on the ground. "Blitz." Celestia said smiling as she rested.

"It's over." Blitz says as Twilight sits beside him.

Twilight places a hoof on the cocoon. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know and the changelings don't either." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blitz says waiting.

"So what was that about?" Twilight asks.

"Ever heard of broodmother types amongst the changelings?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods slowly. "Yes. Why?"

"And you saw what Chrysalis did to the previous guard?" Blitz asks.

Twilight gulps and nods. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well the first three she, instead of absorbing them completely, she stopped at the phase of turning the stallions into mare then turned them into broodmothers." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to the three females still on the ground. "So…all that in them is…?"

"Eggs fertilized. It should…well there is a lot of debate whether broodmothers lay their eggs a week to a month after they are fertilized…speaking of which, do they still remember being stallions and guards?" Blitz asks the advisor who was waiting like they were.

The advisor shakes his head. "During the initial mating process, they are stripped of memory and just remember vital ones for their new roles."

"So basically you break their minds with pleasure." Twilight says.

The advisor shrugs. "Pretty much."

"Anyways, get them to remember so we can all be saved from Gleaming potential rage." Blitz says.

"I will have to see the keeper of memories for us." The advisor says.

"Keeper of memories?" Twilight asks.

"Basically the female changeling chosen to keep everyone in the hive's memories so nothing is lost or forgotten." Blitz says.

Twilight nods as they turn back to the cocoon. "How much longer?"

"Could be hours. Could be weeks." Blitz says.

Twilight then sits down as she kept watching.

* * *

"So with everything how are we going to address the changeling's now?" Luna asks at a table drinking tea with her sister, Cadance, and Blitz two weeks after the invasion.

"Simply put, since our guard captain is going to be their leader…I relegate them to Blitz's Ravens." Celestia says.

"Geez, thanks so much." Blitz says sarcastically.

"She's your mate. That makes you King." Celestia said grinning.

"Emperor." Cadance corrects under Blitz's petting.

"Are you going to…thank you." Luna said now under his petting.

"I see you have claimed Cadance now." Celestia says.

"Yeah, so what about those three transformed guards anyways? They remember anything now?" Luna asks.

Blitz nods. "They are getting their memories back but the memory keeper wants them to take it slowly so they don't get into a coma. And one more thing. Do you guys have to do that here?!" He asks the changelings on the wall as Blitz turns around and they see them going at it like rabbits. "Really? When we are having a discussion on your future?"

"Sorry." The changelings say before leaving.

"So, go on." Luna says.

"They still haven't laid their clutches of eggs yet and are now addicted to having sex." Blitz says.

Cadance smiles. "I think they got that from your future empresses. You did make her into a sexual deviant." She said before purring under his petting.

"Actually that is common amongst the broodmothers. Some queens can be really cruel and make those turned into broodmothers remember everything and makes it to where nothing is keeping them there, but their addiction keeps them there and they want to keep getting bred." Blitz says.

Celestia hums. "So…what about your changeling?"

"She is a queen's guard type. Some of the most evolved and strongest amongst the swarm. They are usually the personal guard or right hoof of the queens. They can reproduce unlike the female drone, but can't lay as many eggs or have their clutch fertilized as fast. They usually take around a month and a half before laying their eggs." Blitz says.

Cadance looks to him. "Almost like a regular pony."

"Well then the eggs incubate and hatch later, but the chances of a drone from them is very slim like the minority. Far more likely to give birth to a queen's guard or a queen or king type." Blitz says.

Luna smiles. "And you still intend to marry both the right hoof and empress?"

"Like you three." Blitz says making them smile.

Cadance rolls her eyes. "You know, I never had a proper date yet and those little buggers had a lot of fun down there with me and made me watch. Care to show me a pony's touch?"

"I thought I already took both your ends." Blitz says.

Cadance grins. "Nympho." She said giggling.

"Emperor." A changeling says.

Blitz hums and looks over. "Yes?"

"The empress will emerge soon." The changeling says and Blitz gets up and goes with him to the room where the cocoon is to see it pulsing a bit like a heartbeat.

Blitz smiles and walks up and places a hoof on the cocoon walls. "So alive. But at such a sacrifice." He said sadly remembering the guards. Blitz was about to pull away when he felt a hoof touch his from inside the cocoon. He smiles and keeps hoof there as he leans in. "I'm here for you. And so many others are waiting for you."

Soon the cocoon stops pulsing and starts to rupture as a sharp object was pushed through before it slowly slices downward and a whole body comes out before it falls out and hits the ground. "Blitz." Gleaming whispers in her new body as she lies there.

"I'm here." Blitz says bending down so they are face to face.

Gleaming smiles up to him. "I missed you my stallion."

"How do you feel?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming groans as she moves around and her new large chitin plates clink together on her body. "Sore. You try being stuck in one position for two weeks."

"Mind if I take a look at your magic now?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming sighs as she rested on the floor. "Do whatever you want."

"Ok come on you. Time for a bath." Blitz says picking her up.

Gleaming hums happily as she just laid against him and nuzzles his side. "Blitzy."

After washing Gleaming, Blitz got a good look at her and saw hard large plates covering her sides while only the middle of her stomach and flank was uncovered while four large changeling wings came out of a bulge on her back that seem to move on their own instead of together. Her neck ended up being covered in the plates except for where her throat it and only allows a bit of skin to show while her head had more of a longer greenish blue colored mane. Her mouth full of fangs as a long forked tongue sometimes licks her fangs and lips. A large crooked horn that seem to glow greenish blue almost every second. Her hooves having plates like armor now and a sharp point on the end of her hooves that look like it can pierce a normal piece of armor as she stretches out and shows that she is now larger than Celestia even.

"Food." Gleaming mumbles and then grins. "You have to feed me in a night full of sex." She jokes.

"I would do that even if you were not hungry." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles down to him as she sits up and hugs him. "I love yoAH!" Gleaming yells out as she holds her head and leans against him.

"What's wrong?" Blitz asks holding her.

Gleaming groans. "So many voices. So many cries."

"I think that is the hive." Blitz says.

Gleaming groans as she places herself over him and rested on him as she tries to get use to the new connections and Blitz rubs her head and messages it. "So…many."

"We should probably go see the advisor so you can learn how to manage it." Blitz says.

Gleaming nods as she doesn't let him. "Please…help me."

Blitz soon carried her to the advisor who was in one of the libraries reading.

* * *

"So…how's the whole living with changelings while I was trapped?" Gleaming asks eyeing the meat wearily.

Blitz lets out a humors scoff. "Nymphos, all of them. I think your mind kinda got copied and now all of them are a bit sex crazed."

Gleaming looked up unamused.

"Oh you know you love it." Blitz says.

Gleaming scoffs. "Well…I think I don't have much of a feeling now unlike when I was a pony."

Blitz raises an eyebrow making her sweat a bit.

Gleaming clears her throat. "Anyways, I doubt the nights will be as fun anymore."

"I will take that challenge." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles a bit. "Blitz I…hold on." She said bending her head under the table. "Get out of here!" She yells and two changelings ran out of the room. "Sorry." She said putting her head back on the table.

"Please continue." Blitz says smiling.

Gleaming sighs. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Blitz says without hesitating.

Gleaming looks to him. "Do the others?"

"Well your sister still wants you to spank her." Blitz says.

Gleaming chuckles and smiles. "Well…"

'Ok, now it's getting hot.' A voice says in her mind.

'At least we can enjoy this life.' Another voice said in her mind.

"Something wrong?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming blinks as she taps her head. "Um…hearing voices and they sound like…the guards…" She said stopping as she realized who it would be.

"What?" Blitz asks.

'Oh shit. She can hear us.' Another voice said as she now realizes it sounds female.

'You sure?' Another asks.

'She reacted, didn't she? Hold on. Hey captain, can you look to the newspaper for a bit. I want to see the article.' A voice asks.

Gleaming shifts her eyes to the newspaper. 'See, she can hear us.'

'Holy shit. And all of us…when we got taken…damn. That's heavy.' Another voice said.

'I don't know which is worse this or what the first three got.' Another says.

'Those three now got endless sex. A bit lucky ending for them if you ask me. We can't even do anything on our own besides feel and talk.' One explains.

'Wait, does that mean when she has sex, we will feel it too?' One asks.

There was silence for a bit. 'Hey captain, how about kissing your husband?' One suggested.

'No I don't want to feel it. I am a stallion dammit!' One yells.

'Mare. You got changed remember?' One asks.

'No! I don't want this!' The voice calls.

'Calm down. Being a mare isn't so bad.' One of the guards that was originally a mare says.

'Says you! You were a mare.' The original said.

'Oh just leave her alone. She will change her tone after we feel it.' Another of the mare guards says.

Gleaming blinks as she keeps listening and sees Blitz waving a hoof in front of her face. "Sorry. What?"

"I said we are going back to see the advisor." Blitz says.

Gleaming was confused. "For what?"

"For him to check you over." Blitz says.

Gleaming nods slowly. "Can you…at least kiss me…so I know yoOH!" Gleaming yelps as Blitz grabs her and kisses her and she starts to fall into it before letting go and letting her away around. "Wow. I missed that."

"Come on you big mare." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles as he leads her along. "I love you."

"I know and I wish I could carry you on my back." Blitz says.

Gleaming chuckles and leans against him. "And I wish I can be a sexy mare for you…want me to change when we do it?"

"Will using the changeling ability change your real body or is it just an illusion?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming stops and thinks. "I don't know, but would you want it?"

"We can try." Blitz says before using his magic to pull her tail playfully.

Gleaming yips and looks behind her to her flank. "At least you can still spank me."

'Oh dear Celestia!' A voice yelled.

'Spanking, really? That turns you on?' Another asks as she practically feels the sweatdrop.

Gleaming smiles as she swings her tail around. "Want to test it out Blitz?"

"Can you even do it or does the advisor have to explain how to you?" Blitz asks still thinking.

Gleaming stops and looks at him. "Let's ask him. I really want to make you happy. Even having my old body over me."

* * *

"So you got anything?" Blitz asks as the advisor checks her over.

The advisor hums as he looks over her body and even moving some plates to the side to see under them. "She is fine. The empress will be able to live normally."

"But what about the other voices I hear that sound like the guards that were absorbed?" Gleaming asks.

The advisor tilts his head and gets on a stool and looks closely in her eyes. "The magic and essence of a being have also their own souls taken along. Once eaten in a sense, you now have their life inside and can hear and think whatever they do." He explains.

"So they are still alive in me?" She asks.

The advisor just nods.

"I see. So they are not dead." Gleaming says relieved.

'But we don't have bodies.' One says.

Blitz sighs. "So…um…can they feel what she feels?"

"Perhaps we don't know much about empresses as there hasn't been one in the changelings in centuries and we lost a few keepers of memories and knowledge over the years so we lost some things." The advisor says.

Gleaming blinks to him. "Can the…hive…take on my personality involuntary?"

"Not really. We each keep our individuality to a degree amongst the drones, while broodmothers, especially those that were ponies before being converted, especially those that were stallions, have an easier time having individuality and the Queen's guard have no trouble with that at all." The advisor says.

Gleaming hums. "Then why all the sex? They seem to be…and a pair is doing it on the other side of the room." She said facehoofing as they hear the two grunting out loud. "Why are they so open about this?"

"Reproduction. Most drones don't realize that female drones cannot reproduce. No egg sacks so they keep trying." The advisor says.

Blitz rubs his head. "Can you at least tell them to take it easy and take it to a private room and clean up after themselves?" Gleaming asks.

"In fact, make it a rule. I want only certain parts of the Raven available for that and…where is the rest of the hive? Do you have a permanent hive or you more the nomadic type of hive?" Blitz asks.

"How do you know so much about us?" The advisor asks interested.

"I studied many subjects, so which one is it?" Blitz asks.

The advisor buzzes his wings. "None. We were planning to move once we have taken over."

"So where is the rest of the hive like the builds and the other broodmothers and drones as I doubt you would all attack at once." Blitz says.

The advisor points to the forest. "Waiting in a cave system."

"I see. Also, I am curious about the holes in your hooves and other places. I notice Gleaming, nor any of the recently turned broodmothers have them so is that like a tribal piercing so you can distinguish from other hives?" Blitz asks.

The advisor nods. "Yes. There are even ones that have them internally. Only one hive that has been recorded. They are renowned for their mating."

"They die out because I have never heard of a changeling like that." Blitz says.

"Actually, they are now mixed into many hives. We had ten of them before they started to breed and now we have fifty."

"So how many Queen's guards you have?" Blitz asks.

"Ten. You now took one away." The advisor said.

"Actually, she is still in the hive. She is under Gleaming here now." Blitz says.

The advisor looks under Gleaming for any changeling. "I see nothing there."

"It means she still works for your empress." Blitz says sweat dropping.

The advisor looks to him. "Ah. I see. What will you do now? We are accepted now so what happens?"

"Well to placate the populace so they don't try and exterminate you, we are heading the media story that your previous queen Chrysalis was sick and dying and did a last ditch gamble to take Canterlot, but succumbed to the disease before finishing and as such, your hive was left leaderless and unsure what to do." Blitz says.

Gleaming raises an eyebrow. "And me?"

"We are still thinking on that." Blitz says hugging her flank.

Gleaming smiles. "How about a little spank?"

"Don't you have something else to ask him?" Blitz reminds.

Gleaming sighs and looks to the advisor. "Um…transformation? Tell me about it. How do we do it?" Gleaming asks.

The advisor started to explain how changelings transformed and that it was a surface transformation, allowing them to look like anypony they have seen before.

Gleaming hums as she looks to herself and looks to Blitz. "Want me to change?"

"Let's give it a try. Try someone you know very well first like Twilight." Blitz says.

Gleaming nods and looks at herself as her horn lights up before a green fire covers her up and then the one left standing there was Twilight. "How do I look?" She asks in Twilight's voice.

"Very well." Blitz says starting to examine her by running a hoof over her.

Gleaming shivers as he did so. "Do you want me in this form?"

"We will get there eventually. Now let's try a college of yours, Spitfire, captain of the wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Gleaming closes her eyes to thinks and another green fire covers her up before she changes into Spitfire. "How is this?"

"Hum…" Blitz says examining her again.

Gleaming smiles as she keeps swinging her tail.

"Your flank is off by a bit." Blitz says.

Gleaming blinks and looks to her flank. "What's wrong with it?"

"It is a little small. I have an eye for these details." Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles and makes another green fire around her lower end and brings her flank to him. "How about now?"

"Ok. Now it is correct. Now let's try something difficult. A mare you have only seen once or twice, Searing Wind of the shadowbolts." Blitz says.

Gleaming hums before thinking and then makes green flames wash over her and then an almost random mare appears. "Sorry."

"You don't remember what she looks like?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Blitz says petting her mane.

Gleaming purrs and chitters under his petting. 'Okay…that feels good.' One said.

"Let's try you before you became an empress." Blitz says.

Gleaming looks to him and smiles before changing into her old pony form. "Am I…good enough?" She asks with a bigger flank than normal.

"Gleaming, you don't have to make your flank bigger." Blitz says smiling.

Gleaming smiles and shakes her flank at him. "Are you sure? This is really spankable."

"I am sure. I loved you the way you were." Blitz says running his hoof on her back.

Gleaming sighs and changes her flank back. "Okay."

"Ok, now time for us to get to what you have been waiting for." Blitz says putting her on his back.

Gleaming smiles and hugs him and nuzzles into his back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blitz says heading for her room.

* * *

'Did we…really just…have that…?' One asks as Gleaming smiles as she rests with Blitz wrapping a hoof around her in bed.

"So how was it?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming smiles and rubs his leg. "Really amazing. Want to…try my real form now?" She asks nervously.

"Go for it." Blitz says.

Gleaming sighs in relief and changes back into her regular form as he tried to keep a hoof wrapped around her before she turns to him. "So…am I still sexy like this?"

"Yes." Blitz says touching her chest.

Gleaming looks down at him. "Thanks…for staying with me."

"Why would I abandon you?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming sighs. "I thought that…you would be disgusted by all this. Who wants to fuck a bug?"

'Didn't he already prove that he still loves her?' One asks.

'That was in her old form.' One points out.

'I thought the captain was a stallion.' Another says.

'You haven't checked her memories?' A voice asks.

'I didn't want to intrude on the captain.' Another says.

'You heard the changeling. We are one now.' A voice says.

'And you are sounding like them.' One says.

'And you sound more like a mare.' She says.

Gleaming revives a poke and looks down to Blitz running a hoof along her exposed skin. "Sorry, what?"

"I said you want to go round two?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming smiles and then suddenly turns into a mare that Blitz recognized as one of the guards that was absorbed. "Gleaming." Blitz said surprised.

"Yes?" Gleaming asks not noticing the changes.

"You changed again." Blitz says.

Gleaming looks to herself. "Wait. This isn't my body and…how do I know this?"

'It's mine.' A mare's voice said in her head.

"Corporal Light Feather. Mare pegasus solar guard." Blitz says.

'Can you…take care of my body?' The mare asks.

Gleaming tries to change back, but finds she couldn't do it. "What?"

"Interesting, you shapeshifted." Blitz says before scanning her. "But unlike normal changelings, you literally became her in your body. Your DNA even changed." Blitz says.

Gleaming was surprised at that. 'That means…my husband can have a foal, but…she won't have the foal.' The mare realized.

"Could you have absorbed more than the powers?" Blitz asks thinking it over.

Gleaming keeps looking over herself. "I…guess so. So…what now?"

"Round two?" Blitz offers.

Gleaming taps her forehooves together. "Um…but this is her body. I don't want to rob her life like this."

"She is already a part of you." Blitz says before kissing her.

Gleaming eeps as she was kissed and then falls into it. 'Okay, next round. This could be different.' One says.

'It's my body.' Feather says blushing being felt by all as they started.

* * *

"So how about now?" Blitz asks holding the pegasus.

Gleaming smiles. "I…actually hear her. She's quite happy too." She said snuggling up to him.

"Rest now." Blitz says.

Gleaming hums happily. "Thank you Blitz."

Blitz smiles and gives her a pet. 'She's going to have my foal.' Feather said as she looks back on it.

Blitz kisses her forehead before snuggling into her.

* * *

Blitz smiles as he watches from a tree hidden by the leaves as the manticore walks past and waits. 'Come on big guy. One more step.' He thinks before it moves a leg into the trap he placed and cuts the line he has next to him and makes the manticore gets wrapped by the rope and gets pulled upside down before two rock pieces came swinging in and smashes the manticore. "That's another bounty." He said jumping down and checking the kill.

As Blitz was checking the kill, he noticed something approaching. When he looked in the direction, he noticed it was a pure silver hunting dog to his shock.

"Hello mortal." The dog actually spoke.

"What…no. Who are you?" Blitz asks making the dog laugh.

The dog then gives a grin. "Simply, I am a goddess. Care to guess?"

Blitz eyes go wide. 'Oh crap. That is either very good or bad.' Blitz thinks.

The hunting dog hums. "Could be good."

'She can read my mind.' Blitz thinks happy he didn't think of a way to escape yet.

"Oh don't bother." The hunting dog said as the land falls apart and soon they were on a floating land and floats through a space of other broken parts of the land. "There is no way."

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Blitz asks.

The dog grins again. "Step one."

Blitz sits and thinks hard. "You are a hunting dog. And the goddess associated with that are…" Blitz says thinking about it.

The dog hums as it wags its tail. "Come on."

"Artemis, the virgin Goddess of the Hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity, and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in females." Blitz says looking up at her.

The dog holds out a paw. "Pleasure."

Blitz shakes the paw. "Now why would a goddess as powerful as yourself trouble herself with me?" Blitz asks.

The dog smiles and walks off. "Well…your actions have caught my attention."

"You honor me." Blitz says careful not to insult the goddess as he knew he stood no chance against her.

The dog chuckles. "Don't be afraid of me. You should be afraid of your females."

"I would be a fool not to be if they get pissed at me." Blitz says.

The dog smiles. "Good. Now then, onto official business."

"Official business?" Blitz asks.

The dog nods and looks at him. "Yes. I have chosen you to be one of my champions in an upcoming game with the other gods. We do this for sport and bragging rights every few hundred years." Artemis explains.

"I see. So I am being called upon to serve then." Blitz says.

"Correct. Wrap up any business you have and go to the eastern cliff of Equestria overlooking the basin. You will be received by a silver chariot on the next full moon." Artemis says.

Blitz nods. "What is the game like?"

"Many things from hunting to games of strength, of intelligence, and of wisdom." Artemis says.

Blitz nods. "I'll see to it I'll make it there."

"Good. Also it is you alone. No one else is permitted to come and as such, I will bless you first born children that are on their way." Artemis says.

Blitz goes wide eyed. "Wait what?" Blitz asks surprised.

Artemis nods. "Yes. I will bless your firstborn."

'Wait, you mean one of them is pregnant…who?" Blitz asks.

Artemis smiles. "Why your new empress."

"Oh." Blitz says surprised before he wakes up.

Gleaming moans in her sleep as she had changed back in her sleep.

Blitz shoots up in a cold sweat.

Gleaming moans as she opens her eyes and looks to him pacing around the room. "Honey. Come back to bed."

"I will be right back." Blitz says leaving before returning with a sleepy advisor. "Check her." Blitz instructs.

The advisor yawns as he walks up to her and starts to check her over. "I see. That's what you are worried about." He said stopping at her stomach.

"What?" Gleaming asks rubbing her eyes.

Blitz walks over and pets her head. "You are…pregnant Gleaming."

"Oh, is that all?" Gleaming asks sleepily.

"I wonder if it will be one egg or a clutch?" The advisor wonders out loud leaving.

Gleaming hums still half asleep and look to Blitz. "An egg or clutch?"

"Gleaming, you are laying the eggs. You are having foals or hatchlings if you prefer." Blitz says.

Gleaming keeps staring sleepily before going wide eyed. "What?!" She yells.

"You awake now huh?" Blitz asks petting her stomach.

Gleaming nods as she looks fearful. "So…I'm a…"

"A future mother." Blitz says holding her.

Gleaming sniffs and hugs him tight. "Blitz."

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming sniffs and looks up to him. "You'll stay, right?"

"As long as I can…" Blitz says.

Gleaming smiles. "What's wrong?"

"Well…you know that Celestia and Luna are only demi-goddesses right?" Blitz asks.

Gleaming blinks. "Really?"

"Yes…let that sink in as powerful as they are, they are only demi-goddesses." Blitz says.

Gleaming was surprised. "Wow. So…why?"

"Well the reason I knew is because I was visited in my dreams by a full goddess." Blitz says.

Gleaming was even more surprised. "Wow. What did she want?"

"Apparently she chose me as one of her champions to represent her amongst the other twelve ruling gods in games." Blitz says.

Gleaming blinks confused. "Games?"

"A little vague on it, but mainly it is for bragging rights amongst the twelve and possibly entertainment." Blitz says.

Gleaming looks worried. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"She didn't say, but she is blessing our first borns for doing this." Blitz says petting her stomach.

Gleaming places a hoof over his. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine it's me." Blitz says before raspberrying her stomach.

Gleaming giggles and tries to push him back. "Blitz!"

"Who is a good empress?" Blitz asks before spanking her.

Gleaming squeals and stretches out her flank for him. "More!"

"Good mare." Blitz says before spanking her a few more times.

* * *

Twilight is sleeping soundly, holding Rainbow Dash when the sound of a lot of movement out her door awakens her.

Twilight moans and sits up and rubs her eyes. "Hello?" She calls out sleepily.

She gets no response and slaps Rainbow's flank before getting up.

Rainbow moans in pleasure as she still sleeps and Twilight heads to the door. "What's all the ruckus?" Twilight asks as she props open the door.

Outside, changelings were moving back and forth with the advisor directing them.

Twilight hums and looks at the advisor especially as he keeps directing. "Huh." The advisor notices her watching and ends up staring at her for a long while as he tries to keep directing. "You, me, lab, now." Twilight declares as she kept pointing.

"What do you want?" The advisor asks obviously anxious to get back to work.

Twilight suddenly teleports him and her and they end up in a lab in the castle. "We are going to make some special changelings to take the burden off my sister."

"Then you heard the empress is with eggs now?" The advisor asks stopping Twilight cold.

"She's…fainting." Twilight said and faints right there on her back.

"What did the book say to do about fainted ponies again?" The advisor thinks out loud before going and getting a bucket of water.

Twilight sputters out water as she wakes up and shakes herself. "Thanks."

"So you didn't hear about that?" The advisor asks.

"No…by the way, what is the fertility levels of a changeling queen's knight and queen?" Twilight asks.

"Very high. It is expected of them to start up the new hive." The advisor informs.

"And broodmothers?" Twilight asks.

"Higher, but quality is less. So mostly they give birth to the drones, builders, and some mid class warriors most of the time." The advisor says.

Twilight hums. "What about those you have in pods?"

"The ones we convert…hum, that depends on the pony and if they come out as a broodmother or a queen's guard…yes, we can throw a stallion in a special made pod and they will come out as a female broodmother." The advisor says seeing the look on Twilight's face.

Twilight hums. "Can you copy others like have their whole body and soul copied so we can have changelings take on the forms and help with different classes."

"Hum, an interesting question. It might be able to be done, but I am unsure. What are you thinking?" The advisor asks.

Twilight smiles. "Helping get the burden off my sister. By the way, I heard from Cheep you have more queen's guards. Why not use them?" Twilight asks.

"Ah them. You see, all the others are male queen's guards and like the female drones, these ones are sterile. Though they are usually stronger than the female queen's guards." The advisor says.

Twilight smiles. "Then you can have them direct things rather than stand there."

"That is also a problem. While stronger, they are usually stupider as well. Which is why I am the keeper of knowledge and not a queen's guard." The advisor says.

"So basically, all the recent ones are stupid and sterile. Sounds like inbreeding." Twilight says.

"You have no idea." The advisor said.

"I'm going to need other ponies later, but for now, can you call Cheep?" Twilight asks.

The advisor nods. "Done." He said standing there.

"You called?" Cheep asks tiredly walking in.

"Cheep, good to see you." Twilight says a little too happy for Cheep.

Cheep frowns as she rubs her eyes. "What is it?"

"A little experiment." Twilight says getting a syringe.

Cheep goes wide eyed. "Um…"

"This is for your empress, your emperor, and the clutch the empress will be laying soon." The advisor says.

Cheep blinks. "Wait, really?"

"Sis is very fertile." Twilight says.

* * *

"Finally back and everything is still here." Spitfire says as they land as the sun rises.

Glide hums. "Looks like nothing is destroyed and a nice amount of changelings walking around." She said before blinking looking to the group. "Wait, what?"

"Lift the overseers. She wants this on the back deck." A changeling builder in a hard hat says as they lifted what looked to be a small cannon barrel.

They all blink confused. "What the heck?" They all ask.

"Blitz?" Fleetfoot asks.

"Let's go." Spitfire says.

They all took off to the castle and lands on the deck for the guards. "Blitz! You better be in there!" Spitfire yells.

"If you're looking for my son, you just missed him. He is teleporting everywhere to check on the progress of repairs." Mary says coming out.

Spitfire frowns. "Why are there so many changelings around here?"

"Long or short version?" Mary asks.

"Short." They all said.

"Basically, changelings invaded, their queen used some power to start absorbing guards to absorb their powers, magic, and abilities. Gleaming turn that ability against her and she absorbed the queen and became their new ruler." Mary says.

They all stared slack jawed. "Why are we missing crap?!" Fleetfoot asks.

"So what about at the border? What happened?" May asks.

"Minor border dispute with two farmers. One claimed the other moved the stones." Spitfire says.

"And of course it was a griffon doing the accusations." Glide says.

Mary sighs. "Greedy birds. Anyways, want to come in and have a meal?"

"Maybe later. We want to see our stallion." Spitfire says.

"You better hurry then. He has to leave to go do some work on his own and he leaves tonight." Mary says.

They all rush off past him as Mary glares at some changelings. "Pick up the pace you glass eye freaks!" She yells as she got into instructor mode.

"Yes ma'am!" They yell back, sounding like scared trainees.

* * *

"Check, check, and check. Finally done." Blitz says breathing out a sigh of relief as somepony landed on his back.

"Our stallion." Glide said nuzzling into his neck.

"Don't hog him." Fleetfoot says leaning against his side.

Spitfire huffs and leans against his other end. "Captain's privilege."

Blitz smiles. "Girls. You're back." Blitz says hugging them.

Glide giggles. "Got that right stud. Now then, when can I have my session?"

"Well about that…I don't really have time with…well…everything that's happening…so you up to speed on Gleaming?" Blitz asks.

Glide nods. "Yeah. Can't believe it. So…this absorb thing…it's just magic stealing…right?"

"…well it can be, but it depends on the way it is used. I was there to witness it and couldn't do anything as they had Celestia as a hostage. The first three, she did it to were all stallion guards. Well after absorbing their magics, it turned them into mare." Blitz says.

Spitfire blinks. "Why?"

"Will explain in a second. After that, she used her magic to turn them each into a changeling, specifically a broodmother. That type of changeling's main purpose is to lay eggs and have sex. So breeders." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot frowns. "So…what happened to them now?"

"Pregnant with clutches. The moment they were turned; they were dragged away to mate. In fact, they just recently laid them and from what I am told by the changeling that is supposed to hold the wealth of their knowledge, it makes them have an orgasm every time they lay a single egg." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot was slack jawed. "That's…wow…"

"How many did they lay?" Spitfire asks.

"An average of twelve is the broodmothers clutches per laying. But to answer your question, eleven, fourteen, and eighteen." Blitz says.

Glide raises an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you made a sex room for them and now they are going at it like crazy."

"You kidding, I had to. They were doing it everywhere and I mean every room. I had to ban it from all the rest of the ship." Blitz says.

Glide hums. "So it's a nonstop orgy I guess."

"Only every few weeks. You see, once a clutch is fertilized, that broodmother is off limits in changeling society until they lay their clutch and rest for a week or two for recovery." Blitz says.

"How do you know this?" Glide asks playing with his ear.

"Will explain soon enough. So after those three, the queen decided to start going all the way with the ability. She literally absorbed them magic and body. The bodies turned to dust and were absorbed into her." Blitz says.

They all gained horrified expression. "So…they're gone?" Spitfire asks.

"Physically, yes. Now she was going to try and absorb the elements of harmony mares, but time didn't allow so she decided to settle on 'Shining.' But the absorption has a flaw. You see, the absorption can actually be turned against the queen and they can be absorbed by the one you try it on if they are female and have strong enough magic. I gave Gleaming a boast with my magic and the queen was absorbed by her. After that, a cocoon formed around her for two weeks and when she came out, she was an empress class changeling. You know what that is?" Blitz asks.

They all shake their heads at that.

"Ok, you know what a kingdom or a queendom is right?" Blitz asks.

They nod.

"Well, an empire is when multiple kingdoms are merged into one. Their rulers are emperors and empresses. Well the hive system works the same way as a kingdom or in this case, queendom, but an empress is above the queen class of changeling and as such, can have multiple queendoms or hives under her control and expand a lot quicker. They can have multiple queens helping her expand by expanding their own hives." Blitz says.

"Wow." They said.

"The last empress was around a few thousand years ago during the great changeling war in the east that scattered the swarm." Blitz says.

"So…ours now…?" Glide asks.

"Yes and very fertile so...she has eggs on the way now." Blitz says.

"Gleaming's pregnant?" They all ask in shock.

"Yes, hence why so many of the girls are busy as well. There is also talk of building another caste for Gleaming to raise them in, but nothing sure yet and also the Raven has been commissioned by the royal sisters to upgrade some of the defenses with some of the tech we developed from analyzing the Raven." Blitz says.

Spitfire pokes his side. "Good. But what are you doing?"

"I have to take another job personally so I will be gone for a bit. If you want details, ask Gleaming as I don't have time to explain it." Blitz says before kissing each one by one.

Glide sighs in relief. "So much better. We don't have to worry about Blitz copies coming at us, do we?"

"Oh, you don't. The changelings want changeling mares. Also, Twilight said about wanting you three to help with researching something to do with the Changelings." Blitz says.

They looked confused. "Okay. So what will happen now?" Fleetfoot asks.

"I think you can go congratulate your fellow wife. Then go meet with Twi." Blitz says smirking.

They all smile. "Let's go. See ya hun." Glide said kissing his cheek.

"I will see all three of your sexy flanks when I get back." Blitz says pulling each of their tails playfully with his magic.

"You dirty stallion." They said moaning poking him.

"You know you love it." Blitz says donning his mystogan outfit.

* * *

Gleaming sighs as she looks to her stomach which barely had grown. "You were a surprise little ones. Almost gave your mommy a heart attack." She said rubbing her stomach.

The door soon opened and in walked the wonderbolts top mare officers. "Hey Gleaming." Glide calls as they are a little surprise at her new appearance and more so her size.

Gleaming smiles at them as she keeps rubbing her stomach. "Hey guys. I guess it was best you weren't here."

"Maybe. Blitzy filled us in on the absorption thing. That happened, we might have gotten absorbed." Fleetfoot says.

Gleaming nods. "Yeah and you would have been gone without physical bodies and been in here." Gleaming says tapping her head.

"Huh?" The three ask.

"Well, you see those who were absorbed didn't die, but they are in here with me. Kind of like a mini hive mind." Gleaming says as a drone brings her some cooked meat on a platter.

They all eye the plate wearily. "I see. So what's going to happen with you in the meantime?" Spitfire asks taking a step back.

"They insist I eat this to get the eggs develop right." Gleaming says reluctantly taking a slice and eats it.

They all gained disgusted faces as Gleaming eats away. "Geez and I thought griffons were bad." Fleetfoot said.

"Basically the same I guess." Glide says.

Gleaming was smiling as she ate and was now trying to tear into the meat. "This isn't half bad."

"So Gleaming, you're the first amongst us with children on the way, your feelings?" Spitfire asks walking up.

Gleaming nods. "Guess so. Sorry girls."

"No hard feelings. So are you showing yet?" Glide asks.

Gleaming shows her stomach. "Not really. But wait a few weeks."

"Come on girls. Let's let the mother to be get some rest." Spitfire says noticing the sleepy look in Gleaming's eyes.

Gleaming tries to wave. "It's great having you back girls."

"We will be back. After all, can't let you have complications while Blitzy is away." Glide says as Gleaming noticed Glide looked more fit than a month ago before the doors close.

* * *

"Twilight, Blitzy said you wanted to see us?" Spitfire asks before seeing Rainbow hooked up to a lot of devices.

Twilight smiles to them. "Ah good. You're here." She said in her evil lab outfit.

"What are you up to?" Fleet asks suspicious.

Twilight grins. "Making copies."

"Huh?" They ask.

"Getting some data from a few of you for a study on differences between changelings and us. Also looking into how their cocoons can change ponies into changelings, especially a stallion into a broodmother." Twilight says as Rainbow ran on a treadmill.

"And us?" Glide asks.

"Multiple different results from different ponies will help with the studies." Twilight says.

"Just don't have them copy us." Spitfire warns.

"They are not going to transform into you. They can do that from just getting a good look at you." Twilight says watching the results from Rainbow.

Spitfire scoffs. "Let's get this over with."

"Ok Rainbow. Take a break while I get these three into the gear." Twilight says.

Rainbow smiles and jumps off the treadmill. "Got it egghead." She said going to grab a drink.

'The only real downside I see right now is there will be two calling me that.' Twilight says walking over to the wonderbolts.

* * *

"Take care girls." Blitz says looking back at the Raven and Canterlot from miles away before heading eastward to the coast.


	7. (Re) Season 2(Part 1)(Alternate Version)

**A/N: So this is a what if chapter. Like what would happen if Chrysalis didn't waste time and really got the power out. Would she had won and what would she have done? Well…if you don't like gore, vore, soul vore, and downright rape to the highest degree, because we let our imagination run wild on this, back out now and click to the next chapter. If you do read on, I warned you.**

* * *

"So where is Twilight?" Blitz asks.

"She hasn't been seen since last night." 'Shining' says getting ready.

Blitz hums as he adjusted the straps. "Feeling good bro pony?"

"Yes, today will be perfect. I just hope Twily didn't get caught up in her books again." 'Shining' says.

"You sent a few guards to look for her?" Blitz asks.

'Shining' shakes his head. "No. With all the security, I can't afford a few posts gone."

"A friend at the least?" Blitz asks.

"I did ask some members of your guild to look for her." 'Shining' says like Chrysalis instructed him to.

"I see." Blitz says not buying it in his mind.

'Shining' sighs. "Hey, where's the best dragon? I invited him here to hold our rings."

"He is in the wedding room waiting." Blitz says as hear bells ringing, signaling the start of the wedding.

'Shining' smiles. "Well best not to keep them waiting then." He said walking out.

'Let's see who outplays who queen.' Blitz thinks.

'Shining' smiles as he heads down the hall and notices a red dragon flying around outside. "Wow. Didn't know a delegate from the dragon lands were coming."

"Paying their respects and picking up those dragonesses that we saved from slavery." Blitz says.

'Shining' has some realization as Blitz frowns. 'And that's Spike's dragoness. He had to have known that since Twilight kicked him out of treehouse area unless he got a severe mind wipe and the queen is supplying him.' He thinks to himself.

"So where are you going to be?" 'Shining' asks.

"With Rainbow. She invited me as her date." Blitz says.

'Shining' chuckles. "Going to have fun tonight when it's over?"

"I have, every night. She is so flexible and her flank is so tight." Blitz says.

'Shining' blinks where he can't see as Chrysalis enters his mind hearing that. 'That is definitely a keeper.' She thinks.

"So remind me, what is your position in the Ravens?" 'Shining' asks.

"Geez, you're such a scatterbrain. I am an officer." Blitz says telling only half the truth.

'Shining' raises an eyebrow to him. "Really? So who runs the guild?"

"Mystogan of course. All officers report to the second in command Gordania. The mare with excess fur on her legs that goes over her hooves and carries that greatsword." Blitz says.

'Troubling. The guild might have to be slowed down.' Chrysalis thought.

"Ah, here we are." Blitz said opening the door for him and sees the hall half filled. "Take your place big guy and remember, don't be so afraid you'll piss yourself."

"Ha ha." 'Shining' says at the teasing.

Blitz chuckles as he sits near Rainbow and yawns. "Going to be a long boring wedding if Celestia reads the whole book."

"Shush you or you will be sleeping on the couch." Rainbow warns.

"Isn't that where…ow. Okay, okay. I'll quiet down." Blitz said rubbing his head where she slapped him.

"Good." Rainbow says as 'Cadance' walks by.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at the overextragence of her dress. 'Keep going queenie.'

'Get comfortable for soon I will absorb you rainbow mane.' 'Cadance' thinks.

Blitz hums as he looks around at the many ponies. 'Oh Cheep.' He thinks sorting her out on the bride's side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" Celestia started and Blitz just tuned her out as he waited.

Celestia keeps going on as she reads from the book. 'I hope she doesn't plan to do this for our wedding.' Blitz thinks noticing 'Shining's' eyes are now green and that means the barrier must be coming down soon.

A banging to the door came before it burst opened and Twilight stood there. "Twi?" Blitz asks frowning.

"Stop! That isn't the real Cadance." Twilight calls as Cadance enters as well.

The new Cadance groans as she tries to clean herself. "Okay first, tip for those kinky types, get into a shower immediately." She said wiping off her foreleg with a hoof. "Now onto the real problem. I'm the real Cadance." She said walking forward and glaring. "She is a changeling. She captured me and took my place half a month ago." Cadance says.

'Cadance' frowns. "No, she is lying."

'Queeny, why do you deny it? Your hive has probably halfway battered through the shield.' Blitz thinks as Rainbow looks confused.

"I am not. Look at me. Why would I come here like this? Besides, haven't you noticed she is acting different?" Cadance asks.

'Cadance' suddenly smiles. "Well it looks like I don't need to keep the charade up anymore." 'Cadance' says before revealing herself over dramatically.

Blitz yawns as she changes her form to a changeling, but with a larger horn, larger form that is almost the same size as the princesses, and a fungal looking crown on her head. "Boring." He said smacking his lips as most of the guests ran away and Celestia engaged her in a magical duel. 'Tia, no, you are still weak from the Cockatrice attack earlier this month.' Blitz thinks worried.

Celestia smiles as her magic seems to be getting close to Chrysalis before its starts getting pushed back quickly and sends Celestia skidding across the floor.

Blitz goes wide eyed and pushes the girls aside as he rushes over and looks her over and her brunt horn. "Tia." He whispered.

"The elements of Harmony they are our only hope." Celestia says as Chrysalis boasts that she defeated Celestia.

Blitz frowns as the girls run off for the vault but was blocked by a few changelings. "Nu uh, I can't let you six run off. I have plans for you." Chrysalis says before laughing.

"Chrysalis, you have crossed the line." Blitz says creating chakrams of fire and flings them at the changelings blocking the door. The changelings, seeing this coming, move to dodge but only four managed as the others were caught by surprise when they changed directions and cut them in half before they went ablaze, allowing the mane six to escape the room.

Blitz huffs. "You are never going to win."

"No matter. My hive will capture them soon enough." Chrysalis says as the barrier broke.

"We shall see how long your victory lasts." Blitz says summoning more fire chakrams.

"Stop him, but don't kill him. I have plans for him." Chrysalis commands.

Blitz frowns as the changeling said charges him and he either punches them or throws the fire chakram.

Chrysalis clears her throat as she held a green blade to Celestia's throat. "I recommend you stop." She said smiling.

Blitz stops, seeing that, and had a drone sweating as Blitz was about to kill him.

Chrysalis grins as she presses the blade harder. "Well?" She asks as Celestia pleaded not to stop with her eyes.

Blitz growls and throws the drone away into a wall, hurting it, but still very much alive.

Chrysalis smiles. "Good. Now then, step over there and let them tie you up." She said still pressing the blade.

Blitz growls as he goes over next to 'Shining'.

Chrysalis hums as she leans down to Celestia. "And you are going to stay with me and you will become my broodmother. Enjoy what life you have left like this." She whispered and smirks to Blitz at the same time as some drones started raising her up and cocooning her. Blitz glares as they subdued Cadance as well. "Cheep, you are to watch him." Chrysalis orders.

Blitz huffs and looks away as Cheep looks to Blitz. "Yes my queen."

"My queen, we have rounded up a few to start with." The Advisor says landing next to her.

Chrysalis smiles. "Good. Now bring them in."

'What are you up to?' Blitz thinks, waiting for an opportunity as five unicorns, five pegasus, and five earth ponies of the solar guard were brought in.

Chrysalis licks her lips as she walks over to a male earth pony. "You are going to be enjoyable." She said smirking as she looks them all over most stood defiant and glaring. "Hum…before I start, what of the barracks? Have the broodmothers captured it yet?" Chrysalis asks.

"No, my queen. In fact, we are experiencing casualties. Amongst the broodmothers from a mare pegasus who is the drill instructor." The advisor says.

Blitz smiles at that. 'Go mom.'

"What? But she shouldn't be giving us so much trouble." Chrysalis says making Blitz laugh.

Blitz chuckles. "My mother is a great observer of pregnant mares. But she also won't show mercy. Before she had me she was a cold, ruthless, merciless pirate captain." Blitz says.

Chrysalis glares at him. "Then I guess I should kill off your family."

"You try it and I will kill you." Blitz says seriously with a killing look in his eyes.

Chrysalis holds up the blade. "I'll start with the princess."

'That is the kind of trait we want in the hive.' The advisor thinks. "My queen, we should hurry." The advisor reminds.

"Quite right." She said going back to the guards. "Now which one…you for starters." Chrysalis says pointing at an earth pony stallion and the changelings remove his armor and push him forward after releasing his hooves.

The earth pony glares at her before she leans close. "Enjoy your life now. A whole new future awaits you." She whispered before running a hoof along his cheek and makes his snort angrily. "Good." She said lightning up her horn and his body lights up in her green magic before he starts groaning and trying to escape her grasp. "Just a few more moments." She said enjoying the increase in magic.

Soon the door opened and in came changelings with the mane six. "My queen, we got them."

Chrysalis grins and starts turning the guard into dust. "Good because I will enjoy doing this…" She said as the guard's scream frightened everyone as he was turned into the dust from the hooves up and then the screams silenced as it turned his head and the dust went into her horn. Chrysalis licks her lips happily. "So good. I'm going to enjoy doing this the precious mares, but first, onto the next!" She declares and another guard was unlocked and pushed forward.

Blitz could only watch helplessly as Chrysalis absorbed the guards one by one. "Please no." He whispered as the last one was absorbed into her.

Chrysalis smiles as she looks to Blitz. "Oh, are these your mares? I got something better while I do this as well. Place them in a line in front of him. Let's torture the life out of him." She said and the changelings pushed the mares up into a line. "Now then, a harem, really? I have a lot of failed suitors in my time, both pony kind, zebras, even a griffon, but never changelings, why? Show him." She said and looks behind her to the changelings keeping watch on each mare. "Show him why I will reject a suitor especially my own species."

The mares glare at her and then feels some weights on their backs and looks to see a changeling on each of their backs. "No!" Blitz yells as he charges his magic.

Chrysalis smirks and holds up a blade. "Fine. I can either suck the life out of them or end it right here. Your choice. If they can please their waiting captors well, I may consider letting them go and be with you in my new reign." She offers.

Blitz lets out a cry and the next thing Chrysalis knew, her changelings that mounted the last two of the mane six were vaporized.

Chrysalis frowns. "Fine then. Death it is, but I would rather send them out with something to think about." She said waving more and walks up to him and blocks his magic strikes. "No more of that." She said making a bubble appear his horn and he gets sent back from the backlash. "No more. You refused to take it. You could have at least lived with them in my reign. Maybe have foals with them, but no. Now, I will show you the trouble…wait, what?!" Chrysalis says in shock as the bubble started cracking as his magic power rose.

Chrysalis glares at him. "If that bubble explodes, you will kill all of us, including your mares." She threatened as she stood behind the mares.

"I will kill you!" Blitz says trying to break his bonds as Chrysalis started on the first of the mane six.

Chrysalis frowns as she waves at the changelings and they started to move into the mares and make them cry out as she sent a tendril of magic and makes it connect to Twilight's horn and start to suck away her magic. "If you kill me, you will lose them, because their life will be placed into the hive. You will never see them again and you won't have anything left in this world, because I will make you come back and have you suffer everything."

Blitz stops and in that moment of weakness, is knocked out, making Chrysalis sigh in relief. "To be able to just crack that holding spell, shows how much power he has."

The mares were now either crying or crying out their pain as Chrysalis leans down to Twilight to hear her whispering. "Blitz. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Twilight kept repeating as her color drained and then slowly turned into dust and she was fully absorbed by Chrysalis as the drone falls to the ground.

Chrysalis hums as Twilight's knowledge rushed through her mind. "Strange. He likes these in his nights. Oh ho. I'm going to have fun with mine and oh, what is this? They like those?" She asks and the drones on the other mares suddenly get into the positions that only Blitz knew for them as Chrysalis sent the knowledge to them. "Now you can all suffer as I take you away from your precious Blitzy." She said walking to Rainbow next and makes a tendril of magic wrap around her wings. "Get more. I want more on these little ponies before I really take them away." She said and more changelings come and heads to the mares.

Rainbow groans as she tries to hold her ground as the changeling pounded into her and then another lands in front of her as she can see more land near the others around them. "Pleammph." She couldn't say anymore as the new changelings filled up her mouth and started to use her with wild abandon as Chrysalis kept taking her magic.

Chrysalis chuckles deeply. "More. Use them like nothing is important about them." She said and more came in and starts to pull at their legs and make them pleasure them all. Soon messing up their coats and inside them all the way as their stomachs bloated out, all the while Chrysalis laughs maniacally.

Blitz groans as he slowly opens his eyes and sees Chrysalis standing and looking down at something and slowly sits up and sees Fluttershy on the ground and completely covered in cum and a bloated stomach and still a drone fucking her away as she looked lost and gone as she moans weakly and tries to reach up to the changelings hanging above her as they cum on her. "No." He whispered as Chrysalis finished and she turned to dust and was absorbed into her.

"The power. I can feel it coursing through me!" Chrysalis exclaimed laughing.

Blitz groans as he tries to get up. "You'll never get away with this. My team will end you."

Chrysalis laughs and waves in the air. "The best part of a princess pod, they are quick." She said and Celestia gets spilled out and onto the ground. "She will make a fine broodmother for us. In fact, how about now and of course Cadance." She said cheerily as the group of changelings split in two and heads towards both Cadance and Celestia and grab their legs and pull them apart before sinking into them. "I wish I can use them. I really want to feel velvet walls." Chrysalis said as Cadance sputters around a cock in her mouth and Blitz could not move much as he reaches a hoof out to her. "Oh, you want to be with her?"

Blitz groans as he kept reaching out and soon felt himself rise up and carried to Cadance as she opens her eyes and looks at him pleadingly as she was rocked between three changelings using every part of her as the rest just rubs themselves all over her.

Blitz groans as he reaches her and touches her cheek and he can feel the cock in her mouth move inside her. "Cadance. I will get you out. Don't worry." He said weakly.

Cadance moans weakly as they make her lift her hooves up and start to stroke them as Blitz groans and tries to get himself out of the magic grip. "Don't bother. You can't leave now. Oh look, your princess if enjoying herself." Chrysalis said happily as she makes her turn to Celestia and he goes wide eyed at her moaning out loud whorishly as she thrusts back into the changeling behind her.

Blitz gasps audibly as Celestia opens her eyes to look at him and then hums in pleasure as she keeps sucking away and even willingly bringing up her hooves and starts to stroke the others as some of them paint her body from her whorish actions.

"Seems she has been missing a lot and…oh my!" Chrysalis said laughing as she sees Blitz starting to show himself. "I can see why they all went for you. Well, I can give you a treat before I place you in a pod." She said as her horn glows and he was carried over to Celestia and places her in front of her face. "Suck him princess." She said happily.

Celestia's tongue rolled out her mouth as she pulls off the changeling and he shoots cum into her mouth and face before backing away and letting the floating struggling Blitz into his place as Celestia happily wraps her mouth around him and starts to suck away, making him groan.

Chrysalis keeps laughing as she increases his sensitivity and makes his strain his body and he starts thrusting away and Celestia happily takes it as she goes as deep as she could. "How do you like that? Fucking your princess? You should be honored. Most don't get to fuck the princess." Chrysalis gloats as she walks over.

Blitz groans as he looks down and Celestia looks up to him and her horn makes a little spark. 'Please. Just let me give you this before we go. At least you may die with a happy memory. Don't worry about me or the others. We all love you very much and will remember you in the best way possible. After all, you are my stallion. My…very…big…sorry. It's just too good. I love you Blitz.'

Blitz gulps and looks sadly at her. 'I love you too. You and the rest of the girls.'

Celestia gives a little wink as she sucks hard and pulls away and makes him groan out loud and soon shoots into her mouth and she drinks it all down. "Look at that. She's a perfect candidate for being a broodmother. Now then, how about something extra?" Chrysalis said as she floats him away and she keeps drinking the cum as she floats him behind her.

Celestia moans and turns her head to look at him and shakes her flank as the other changelings finish in her and back off as another rubs its cock on her face. 'Relax Blitzy. It's okay.'

Blitz groans as he struggles to get out. 'Not like this Celly. Not like this.' He thinks to her as he was lowered into her snatch and the changelings behind him pushed him forward. 'At least…tell me you having fun?'

Celestia gives a soft smile as she takes one of the cocks rubbing her face a lick before taking it into her mouth. 'Yes I am. It's you who is doing that. Not any of these into there. I am a slut at times, but you try being with the opposite sex that much and tell me. But…I'll always stay connected to you if we are back in our pods. And if we are still awake, I will treat you to the best times as best I can. I love you Blitzy.' She thinks as she pushes her flank back to him.

Blitz groans out loud. 'I love you too Celly.' He thinks as he places his hooves on her flanks and willingly thrusts inside her.

Chrysalis laughs out loud and makes the room echo with it as Blitz was leaning over Celestia. "Look at that. Such a willing mate." She mocks as the changelings watched and Cadance now bounces on one who keeps smacking her flank and makes her cry out with each other as she tries to suck away a few while stroking the rest.

"Bring her closer. Let him watch up close." Chrysalis calls out as Celestia starts to use her magic and rub off the rest and makes a few more cum over her.

Blitz groans as some of the magic was dropped on him. 'Don't leave. You'll make things worse. Just do this and I'll try and treat you forever.' Celestia sends.

Blitz grunts as he gives a hard thrust. 'I know. I'll try and keep this for you as long as possible.'

'I know you will.' Celestia thinks drinking away another one and takes two at once this time and they grab her horn and starts to use her.

Blitz pants hard as he watches her take on the changelings all over her as he keeps thrusting away as he grabs her tail and pulls hard as Cadance was brought over while still being bounced as she was now screaming out. Blitz pants and licks his lips and looks to her. "Bring her here." He tries to say and the changelings all chitter and laugh as they lean Cadance to him and he kissed her. 'Just endure it. We will get out soon and we will connect together in a dream and I'll keep you happy.'

Cadance pants as she tries to hold him and kiss him back. 'Thank you Blitz. I just wish it was you giving me this.'

Blitz smiles into the kiss. 'If I comply well enough, she may give me the chance or if I act horny enough.'

Cadance now moans and pants as she pulls back and leans into the changelings pushing up into her. "More please. I want him. I want him." She said weakly pointing at Blitz.

Chrysalis chuckles as she walks over. "The love princess wants the good old princess fuck? Maybe I will." She said letting Blitz go and he suddenly drops and brings Celestia down with him before he rolls Celestia around and brings her hindleg over his shoulder and keeps thrusting into her as he leans over. "Look at him. I think I will allow you to play with him. Finish her and drop her." She orders as the changelings and grunts and stops bouncing Cadance as he fills her up before throwing her forward and she drags herself forward as she leaks away and some changelings nearby paints her with cum as they see her leaking the cum.

Blitz grunts as he held Celestia closely before feeling kisses on his crotch and looks to see Cadance kissing away as he thrusts into Celestia still. "Cadance." He said placing a hoof on her head.

"Treat her like a whore and I'll let you fuck her." Chrysalis said as she rubs herself.

Blitz groans and starts to move his hoof over her mane. "Sorry Cady." He said before pushing her head onto Celestia's nipple and she starts sucking away, making Celestia cry out on the changeling cock in her mouth and makes him cum into her as her stomach starts to grow from all the loads. "That's it. Here it comes." He breathes out as the changelings around them hisses. "Oh. Celestia." He grunts and fills her up as some of the cum starts to pour out but he packs it in tighter. "That's it." He hissed.

Chrysalis laughs as Celestia moans loudly and the changelings now all paint her body full of cum, making her mane stick and stop moving. "Do Cadance! Paint her!" She calls

Blitz suddenly pulls out and grabs Cadance's head and pulls her close and rubs his cock on her face and keeps cumming and makes her try and catch it with her tongue before he finishes. "That's it." He said calming down before throwing her away. "Get over here." He said grabbing her and holding her close before laying on his back and makes her flank bounce.

Cadance moans as she slowly sits up and places her hooves on his chest. "Yes, you are way better than Shining. Who needs him when you got a bigger and thicker cock?" She calls out, playing along as she bounces herself now.

Blitz smiles lightly as he kept his hooves on her cutie marks before slapping them. "Who's your stallion?"

Cadance cries out as she cums on him. "You are!"

Blitz slaps her flank as she grabs a changeling cock and sucks on it. "Who's the one fucking you?"

Cadance pops the cock out of her mouth. "You are!" She shouts before the impatient changelings thrusts himself back in and cums in her mouth.

"And who's my slutly alicorn love princess?" Blitz calls out as he pulls her tail hard and gives another spank.

Cadance cums again on him as the changelings start to paint her with cum. "You are! Cum in me! Make me full!" She yells as she licks the cum on her.

Blitz groans as he grabs hold of her flank and pushes up into her and holds her there. "You want it, have it!" He yells as came from how much as she was looking like and makes her stomach slowly grow out from all the cum. 'Sorry Cady.'

'No worries. I am the love princess.' Cadance thinks to him as she licks away the cum on her and slowly lays down on him. 'I love you Blitzy.'

Celestia moans weakly as she crawls over and starts to lick up the remaining cum messily as she keeps her mouth open. "So much. Want more." She moans out.

Blitz groans as he pushes Cadance off and makes her land on her back as Celestia crawls over her and keeps licking her as Cadance moans and tries to kiss Celestia's neck and lick it. Blitz groans as he gets up and grabs Celestia's flank before pushing in hard and slaps her flank, making it jiggle slightly and makes her cry out. Blitz smiles at her reaction before wrapping his hooves under her legs and then leans back and lifts her up before starting to lift and drop her on his cock.

Celestia screams out as she leans into him. "More! More!"

Blitz grins as he uses his magic and pinches both of their nipples and makes them cry out as he also pulls their tails afterward. "Come on Celestia, moan like you mean it."

Celestia gulps as she pants as she kept being dropped before a changelings flew up to her face and thrusts into her mouth and she takes it happily. Blitz tries to ignore the newcomer as he kept bouncing her. "That's it. Here it comes my princess." He pants out before letting her go and drops her completely and makes her cry out as the changeling pulls out and rubs himself as he cums away into her mouth and some on her muzzle.

Celestia shakes every now and then as she remained frozen before she fell forward and landed on Cadance as Blitz was now cumming on their flanks and gives them both a spank. "Good princesses." He said tiredly rubbing his cock on them as he leans against their flank. "Very good pets."

Chrysalis smirks as she watches this as she came five times before. "Not bad. Now then, you have to be locked up, so sorry." She said getting up off the cum ridden floor as some changelings were still painting them.

Blitz groans as he was pulled away and the rest of the changelings either lay down to rest or take their chances and plunge into the tired princesses. "You still won't get away with this." Blitz said trying to stay awake

'It's okay Cady. Let them have their fun. We will have ours for many sleeps to come.' Celestia thinks to them.

'Sorry Auntie. But…oh my…this cock is so good.' Cadance said as she was now being rocked back and forth between one in her mouth and snatch.

'We will get our stud back soon. Just wait. For now, enjoy Blitzy cum inside us.' Celestia thinks as she happily takes all the cocks again.

Blitz groans. "Princesses, don't worry. I'll get you out." He struggled to say as he can't stay awake now.

"We shall see. Guards, take him and put him in the hibernation pod. I repeat, the hibernation pods, not those that turn ponies into changelings." Chrysalis says. Blitz gulps as he was carried away and closes his eyes. "And don't you worry. I will keep the princesses for you. Maybe they can be a part of your new life." Chrysalis calls.

* * *

Blitz floated in the cocoon he was in. "The empress is ready to start with the plan." A changeling says as she starts cutting the cocoon open.

Blitz groans as the pod was cut open and he falls out onto the ground and looks up. "Girls. Audrey. Gordania. Help." He said seeing their forms before it changes into a changeling form with their aspects. "No."

"Come on." Gordania says picking him up and holding him in her forehooves.

Blitz looks sadly to them. "What did she do to you?"

"Don't worry. It will be alright. You get to bring the next generation of changelings into the world with us." Audrey says.

Blitz looks horrified at what happened to them. "Girls, please. You're my mares. Not hers."

"We are yours and the empress." Gordania said before pricking his neck lightly with her fangs.

Blitz groans before slowly holding her head and holds her up. "Take what you want. I don't need any more than your past selves at least slipping through."

The two took him away through what was once the Canterlot castle. Blitz sighs and looks around at the many changes of what it now looks like to be a cave rather than a stone castle as he sees into the many rooms and mostly breeding rooms and some ponies that haven't changed. Even seeing some old Ponyville citizens being forced to work and clean up the room as they were chained up. Blitz then turns his head down as he passes by more breeding rooms and hears the screechy screams and then gets pushed into a room as what he can tell from an uncovered ceiling, was Celestia's. "What happened to you girls?" He asks himself.

"My drones assaulted the Raven and managed to capture them. I will admit, you trained your ponies well. Most escaped with the Raven." Chrysalis says on the bed in her new form of what looks like armor plates than her old chitin.

Blitz glares at her. "They'll be back then." He said as three large changelings were cleaning her up.

"Maybe, but for now it is time to breed. I believe you know Celestia, Cadance, and Gleaming." Chrysalis says.

Blitz looks sadly to the three as they all turn to him and he can see a pink, a bit of a multicolored, and a blue color mane on them. "Girls."

"Yes, like your former girls, these three broodmothers will be your private breeding partners." Chrysalis says.

Blitz glares. "Why treat me then? I thought you wanted me to do you."

"Oh, I do, but with your power, we can create even more powerful changelings." Chrysalis says. "Even your own mother will eventually join us when I finally decide whether to turn her into a broodmother or Queen's guard."

Blitz growls as what he can now see as Cadance walks up to him and starts stroking his cheek with a hoof. "Cadance, please." He pleaded to her as he looks to her.

"Nu uh. Cadance, you know your empress goes first. If you break the rules, I will no longer let you be a part of this." Chrysalis says as Cheep enters the room. "I also must applaud you. You turned my right hoof against the hive even if it was only for a few days."

Blitz huffs as he stands up and starts to pet Cadance and she actually purrs and chitters. "Because of your long vision, you never saw what was in front of you."

"I won't deny that Mystogan." Chrysalis says as they push him to her.

"So you expect me to do you?" Blitz asks defiantly.

Chrysalis chuckles. "No. I'm just spreading and showing myself just for fun." She said sarcastically. "Yes I do idiot. Don't worry. I know what you like and will treat you well and…if you're good enough, I will give your new private broodmothers some of their memories back so you can spend real time."

"And if I refused and use my magic to vaporize the entire castle?" Blitz asks looking away.

Chrysalis brings a hoof and places it against his cheek and pushes his head towards her again and he can see she took the form of Rainbow. "Then you will kill all of us and lose every single one of us. Never to live with them again."

"You already took that away from me." Blitz says mad.

Chrysalis chuckles as she spans out her wings. "Come on Blitzy. Don't be like that. Remember my old clubhouse in the backyard of my home?" She asks shaking her flank.

Blitz struggled not to look shock as she kept talking in Rainbow's voice.

Chrysalis chuckles as her voice now comes out. "How about I spice up the deal? If you are very good and make me have a powerful clutch of eggs, I will get your mother out and while being a broodmother, she will have most of her memories that held you in them. All of your foal hood and her time with you. So you can be a family again. And you need to fuck her."

Blitz was about to growl when Rainbow talked again. "Geez, you trying to push him towards that option of vaporizing the entire castle now?"

Blitz quickly looks back at her a bit surprised as Chrysalis giggles and covers her mouth as her voice came back. "Oopsy. Let her slip through. Yes, they are alive and well in the hive mind inside me and their forms and bodies can be taken by any changelings. Want them, do this." She said holding out her hooves.

"No way sister. You are not having him with my body. Only I can do that." Rainbow's voice says as her hoof goes down.

Chrysalis frowns as she makes nearby changelings take the forms of the mane six and they walk in and are held by the queen's guards. "Idiots. All of them. Now then, another spice up? Private changelings as well that take their forms and you can talk and fuck them for the rest of your life."

"You don't get it, do you Chrysalis? We are in here and if we work together, we can take limited control." Twilight's voice says from her mouth.

Blitz leans in a bit to really see her eyes. "Twi. My oldest friend." He said smiling a bit.

"What do you mean oldest?!" Twilight yells sounding insulted.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "Yeah, that's my Twi. I miss you girls."

"I am empress here. What I say goes." Chrysalis says as it looks like she was struggling to remain in control.

"I'll do it." Blitz suddenly said.

"What?!" Rarity's voice yells.

Blitz holds up a hoof. "But, you have to make concessions." Blitz says.

"And by that, he means to us." Applejack voice says.

Chrysalis glares. "What deals do you want?"

"For starters, he won't do you, but he will do us. So it has to be in our forms and we must have full control." Pinkie's voice says.

Blitz smiles and points behind him. "And those supposed broodmothers of mine after this, I want them to also gain some memories back that have all their personality. I will not do a doorknob. And the changeling deal, just those changelings that has my mares in them."

"Also those born of us, we get to decide how they are raised. Not you." Fluttershy's voice says very sternly.

Chrysalis growls and hisses a bit before she was forced to bite her own tongue. "That's it huh? Your old life back?"

"We know there is no going back, but you know you have to appease us as we are also in the hive mind and how many rebellions and infighting can we cause because you cannot control us?" Rainbow asks.

Chrysalis scoffs. "And you will mate and give my first clutch to me?"

"They will be ours as well and we have say in how they are raised." Twilight says.

Chrysalis huffs. "As long as they are a part of my hive. I get to have the first clutch. The rest are yours to do what you please." She said crossing her hooves.

"Heck no. This is my body you are using." Rainbow says.

Blitz places a hoof on her head and starts petting. "Easy Rainbow. I will do it Chrysalis. Just let us do it our way." He said as Rainbow purrs.

"Fine then, but one change." Chrysalis says before Rainbow's form becomes a changeling with Rainbow's aspects.

"Oh boy." Rainbow said looking at herself.

Blitz smiles. "It's okay. Just enjoy this Rainbow. Besides, we and the others have a long life ahead of us and as a good mate, I intend to make the best of it."

Rainbow hits his shoulder. "Sappy." She said giggling.

Blitz chuckles and cuddles into her. "I don't know about others watching, but I may have to get use to it." He said looking to the old princesses, Cheep, and Gleaming. "Cheep, I know you did what you could, but I still forgive you."

Cheep smiles a bit. "She also promised me to you as well."

Blitz grins. "Bonus. Now then. Let's go back to the old days." He said getting onto Rainbow's back and makes her start crying out as the new broodmothers starts to pleasure each other while Cheep eventually joined.

* * *

And so Blitz remained a prisoner of the changelings for the rest of his days, never knowing true freedom again as a subsidiary breeding partner for the higher ranks of the changeling females that help breed many new queens. Chrysalis though started off strong in her rule as empress, soon weakened and found herself as more of a figurehead for the queens of the swarms, especially the first born queen and king with rainbow manes who, while one of the more powerful ones, were also some of the more passive aggressive ones from Rainbow Dash's influence. While the changeling swarm and the rest of the world became at war with the second great changeling swarm. It soon gave an end as the swarm came out victorious, but with Blitz and the mane six's influence and new foals, lead to a new peace that soon pushed out Chrysalis and some sense of peacefulness returned to what it once was before the initial invasion, just changed.


End file.
